


Falling

by being_happy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien dealing with feelings, Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Injured Chat Noir, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Sexual Assault, Smut, Soulmates, a lot of dumb texting, birds and bees talk, but its not a smut story, feel the love, few smut scenes, implied sex, injured ladybug, marinette dealing with feelings, very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 232,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy
Summary: How do you fall in love?Simple, let yourself fall.Okay... well how do you stop yourself from falling too fast?You can't
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 567
Kudos: 540





	1. Intro

Chapter 1

Falling is strange. It’s that subconscious thing you do when you’d least expect it, quite literally, it comes out of nowhere. It’s scary, it’s weird and it’s possible the worst/best feeling a human could ever experience. Worst because sometimes it doesn’t work out, sometimes two people aren’t right for one another and they mess up somehow, leaving or betraying the other. How does that song go? When you think you’re in love when you’re really just in pain? Does falling mean you’re in love with someone only because they numb the pain?

  
Yes.

  
And no.

  
You see, falling is a lot different then love, falling is the feeling you get when you’re refusing to fall in love, it’s a feeling you’re suppressing that’s been there the whole time. It’s not love… yet. Falling is falling, love is love, it’s a whole mess, confusing really.

  
Let me try to explain this to you.

  
Love is a deep connection you have for someone, it doesn’t always have to be mutual, because love only begins with yourself. No, not the ‘I Love Me’ stuff (even though that’s VERY important), I’m talking about the kind of love that you feel for someone that starts to blossom, the love starts forming in your chest until it consumes your entire being. You don’t always notice it at first, one day you’ll be super happy, and you’ll look over at your significant other and suddenly—

  
BOOM. Everything changes when your smile suddenly fades when the sun is hitting their face just right and you’ll realize—Holy shit, I love this son of a bitch.

  
Now, don’t get me wrong, love is amazing, and it is something I hope each and everyone of you experience because no one deserves to go through life without love.

  
(Poor Adrien)

But… when do we talk about the falling part?

  
Falling is this feeling… that cannot be explained. The best way to explain it, it is the moment right before you realize you are in love. A moment could mean a second in time, or a lifetime, it really depends on the person. But falling is possibly the best feeling in the world, because it is both terrifying and exciting.

  
You are terrified because you don’t know what the hell is happening to you. It’s like, you suddenly want to be with them all the time. You suddenly want to travel around the world with them, you suddenly want to take their face and kiss them till both of you can’t breathe. With all these hormones going through your brain that’s begging for human touch and human love and just something that feels real.

  
It’s terrifying. It’s possibly the most terrifying thing in the world, because you’re falling fast, and you don’t know if you’ll land safely or be crushed at the bottom.

  
But then… someone’s waiting for you at the bottom, and they catch you.

  
This is what I mean by it’s the best feeling in the world. Because, once you’re done falling, you’ve landed safely in their arms, and you feel… loved.

  
It’s just a matter if both of you stay.

  
Now, to picturize this for you, imagine two people. Particularly one with dark, raven hair and blue bell eyes and the other, blond hair and the greenest eyes you’ll ever see. To describe falling for you, I will use these two people to tell the story. Well… their story so to say.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s and Adrien Agreste’s.

  
Or, how everybody else knows them, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

  
The story starts the beginning of their junior year, two years after receiving their Miraculous’. They’ve been working together for a while now, both in and out of the masks.

  
She never thought she’d fall for him… well, we knew cause he’s the same person, but she didn’t. Who knew she’d fall for the same person twice when they act like two different people?

  
He’s been in love with her for years, hopelessly falling deeper and deeper in love with her, only to figure out it was one of his best friends all along. He was thrilled!

  
How did they get there? How did they fall?

  
They will show you, trust me.

  
So, let’s explore the feeling of falling together now, shall we?


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't blame gravity for falling in love." ~Albert Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another fanfic! Hope you enjoy "Falling."

Chapter 2: The Fall

Marinette had a strange feeling in her chest. It was like a dozen butterflies were flying around her stomach, making her heartbeat rise till the pounding was almost painful. She didn’t like the way it was hitting and rattling her ribs, making it hard to breath. Why was it suddenly hard to breath?

  
Adrien turned around in his seat and grinned at her.

  
Oh, that.

  
“Marinette, can I borrow your pencil?” he whispered

  
She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as she stumbled for her pencil, barely catching it as it almost dropped off the desk and handed it to him.

  
“Here you go!” she said, with all the enthusiasm in the world.

  
Adrien gave her a funny look but took the pencil and turned towards the board again.

  
Marinette sighed happily and rested her head on her hand, staring at the blond in front of her. The sun was streaming through the windows, casting a soft glow on his perfectly styled hair.

  
Someone poked her and she jumped.

  
Alya sat next to her, giggling. She leaned over to her, “Stop daydreaming or the teacher will notice.”

  
Marinette glared at her friend, “I was not daydreaming.”

  
Alya snorted, “Fine. You were admiring the soft, perfectness of—”

  
Marinette slapped her hand on her friend’s mouth, making her laugh more, “Shut up, or he’ll hear you!” She said, glancing at Adrien nervously.

  
Alya shoved her hand away, still half laughing, “It’s about time,” she said, also leaning on her elbow and facing Marinette with a teasing look in her eyes. “How long has it been? Two years?”

  
Marinette blushed, not answering. Seventeen years old and still hopelessly in love with the same guy for two years? Yeah, sounds about right.

  
She looked at her friend, “I’m gonna tell him, just not yet, okay?”

  
Alya raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh, and are you going to stop ogling at him every time he’s around?”

  
Marinette pressed her lips together, her face burning from both frustration and embarrassment. “I can’t help that he’s the hottest guy on earth, and he just so happens to be a model!” she glanced his way, still watching Adrien in case he turns around to shout at her. “Besides, he’s literally Paris’ sweetheart and teenage heartthrob, I’m allowed to ogle!”

  
Alya snickered, “Well, do it privately in your room,” she said. “You know, where all your pictures of him are on the wall of him shirtless and pants less—”

  
“Alya!”

  
“Ladies.”

  
Marinette and Alya jumped when they heard the teacher talking in a stern voice towards the front of the classroom.

  
“I hope what you’re talking about at least has something to do with the lesson,” she said, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

  
Alya, being resourceful as ever, gave the teacher a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, Miss, I was just telling Marinette how interesting the particles and the physics were.” She gave a toothy grin at her.

  
The teacher gave her one last look before returning to the board, continuing on with her lecture.

  
Alya leaned over one last time, “More like how interesting the parts and physique of a certain blond are.”

  
Marinette dropped her head to the table to hide the blush on her face while Alya laughed.

  
By the time the class finished, thankfully the last class of the day, Marinette was brain drained. She was ready to collapse on her chaise when she got home, ready to sleep. She stopped in the middle of the courtyard to check her phone, sleepily going through some text messages she’s received over the past hour of classes.

  
While she was opening one from her mom, something hit her shoulder, making her stumble forward. She fell to her hands and knees, catching herself from the sudden fall.

  
“Oops! Sorry Marinette!”

  
She looked up to see the person she hated even more then Hawkmoth. Lila Rossi.

  
Marinette sighed and picked up the books she dropped, facing Lila with an annoyed look on her face. “Are we really going to do this now, Lila?”

  
Lila smiled, a deceiving, friendly smile plastered on her face like she was a mannequin. Cold and heartless.

  
“Do what, Marinette?” she asked, her voice clearly saying she knew exactly what she was talking about. “It was an honest jerking of the shoulder! You see, I have this rare decease—”  
“You don’t need to try with me, Lila,” she said, giving her a glare. “I already know you’re a liar, so what’s the point in lying to me?”

  
Lila, still smiling, stepped closer to her, a threatening look in her eyes, “Because what else are you going to tell people?” she said, flicking her eyelashes to her all innocently. “Everyone believes me, but they’d never believe you,” she smirked. “So, that’s the point.”

  
Marinette gritted her teeth, anger boiling underneath her skin, “Lying will get you nowhere, Lila. Everyone will find out the truth soon enough.”

  
She laughed, mocking her. It took everything in Marinette not to launch herself at her, strangle her until she swears to tell the truth. Lila was a dangerous person and, being Ladybug and the fact that she wants to get akumatized, made her a dangerous enemy.

  
“How?” she asks her, s fake smile plastered on her lips. She thinks she is winning. “Will you tell everyone? Will they believe you?” she snorted, giving her an up and down look. “Please, Marinette, like I’ve said before. I just tell people what they want to hear, and the truth,” she smiled, “The truth cannot compete with that.”

  
“It does,” Marinette shot back, pointing a finger at her. “It does and it will, eventually.” She stepped closer till she was face to face with her. “You’ll get what’s coming to you Lila, trust me, you will.”

  
Lila gave her a look before pushing her away with a finger, “Good luck with your investigation, detective,” she turned, walking away as she said, “There’s no dirt on me.”

  
Marinette was tempted to shout after her, challenge her more, but she held back, the inner Ladybug in her telling her it wasn’t the right move.

  
“You okay?”

  
She looked down at her purse, where Tikki was peeking up through the cracked opening. She smiled at her little friend, “Yeah, I’m fine she’s just—” she looked after her, a cold look in her eyes. “Trouble.”

  
“Well, let it go,” the Kwami said, yawning. “I’m getting tired just looking at you.”

  
Marinette nodded and breathed to calm herself. She quickly told Tikki to hide and started walking home, the tiredness finally catching up with her. She’s been up late most nights of the week, mostly due to the overly exaggerated amount of homework she didn’t do because of the akuma attacks becoming more frequent. She was ready to go home and sleep, she was so happy it was a Friday.

  
She walked through the doors of the bakery and was greeted by her mother, Sabine.

  
“Hi honey!” her mother said cheerfully. “How was school?”

  
“Fine, mom,” she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. “I’m going upstairs to take a nap before dinner.”

  
“Okay, honey, make sure to be washed up for dinner then!”

  
She mumbled something incoherent and walked up to the apartment, she walked in and climbed up her stairs to the trap door that was her room. It hasn’t changed that much in the last couple years, most things had stayed the same. Like her pink walls and her bunk bed, her chaise, and her desk. Definitely the pictures of her friends up on her wall with a few cut outs of Adrien’s photoshoots.

  
Tikki flew out of her purse and floated excitedly around Marinette’s head, “You look terrible.”

  
Marinette scoffed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

  
“I’m just saying you should get some sleep,” Tikki said, “Remember you have patrol with Chat tonight.”

  
Marinette groaned as she threw her backpack on her chaise, “Can’t he just take it? I’m pretty sure he can handle one-night shift.”

  
Tikki shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Marinette,” she said, worry growing on her face. “There haven’t been any akumas in the last three days and it would suck if you weren’t out with him tonight to properly help.”

  
She sighed, her shoulders slumping, “Yeah, you’re right. I can’t leave him to fend for himself.” She shook her head, “Even though he totally could.” She sat down at her desk, rolling her head back like a frustrated child, and she felt like one to.

  
There was a long moment of silence where Marinette actually started to fall asleep in her chair when Tikki suddenly gasped, making her sit straight up in alarm.

  
“What is it?” she asked her Kwami.

  
Tikki looked disturbed, her paws in front of her and looking at the ground nervously. She kept moving her eyes around, looking at different spots on the floor.

  
“Tikki, what’s wrong?” Marinette stood so that she could be closer to her distressed Kwami.

  
“I-I don’t—” she suddenly looked up at the ceiling, like she was searching for something. “I don’t know.”

  
“Tikki,” she said, reaching up and cradling her friend in her hands. “Tikki, you’re scaring me.”

  
The little Kwami looked up at her, with eyes that spoke too many things at once. Joy, sadness, pain, it was like she was watching her entire world fall apart in front of her, but the joy part… that is what confused her.

  
“It’s starting,” was all she said.

  
Marinette gave her a nervous look, “What’s starting?”

  
Tikki floated off her hands and her face suddenly broke into a bright smile, “It’s starting Marinette! Oh, my goodness, it’s been so long since we’ve had one of these!” She did a double back flip and flew excitably around the room.

  
Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at her sudden mood change as she watched her dance around the room, flying fast around her head.  
“Tikki, what is it?” she said, also smiling.

  
Tikki twirled in the air right in front of her and floated back into her hands, sitting like an impatient five-year old. She spread her adorable little paws and smiled.  
“The Fall!”

  
Marinette faltered, staring at her Kwami, “T-The Fall?” She was even more confused as she nodded vigorously, like she was supposed to know that that was. “What’s the Fall?”  
“Oh!” Tikki said, floating up, still excited. “Right, Master Fu never got to tell you before he got his mind wiped.”

  
“Tell me what?” she asked, wanting to know.

  
Tikki looked like she had to mentally tell herself to calm down, she seemed really excited. “The Fall is a term we Kwamis use to describe a huge turn of events, they’ve been happening ever since the dawn of time, when we were born.” She sat down on the desk next to Marinette and she followed as she sank back into her chair. “It only comes once in a few centuries, not every Miraculous holder gets to experience a Fall, but when they do…” she squealed like an excited baby, “It’s the best thing in the world!”

  
Marinette stared at her, “I’m confused,” she said, leaning forward. “What is this Fall supposed to do?”

  
Tikki shrugged, “We never know, it could be anything. It could be that we find a new Miraculous, or that there will be a new Miraculous holder, or even—” Tikki suddenly gasped when she looked at Marinette, her eyes wide. “Or an upper hand against an enemy.”

  
Marinette caught on, her eyes also widening, “Are you saying this Fall thing could be our upper hand against Hawkmoth?”

Tikki floated in front of her, “I don’t know, but whenever I get this feeling that comes just before a Fall, it just means that something huge and historic is about to happen.”  
Marinette’s mind was reeling. She could feel her hope rising like never before, she no longer felt tired, instead she felt like she should be jumping for joy.

  
“Why is it called a Fall, then?” she asked her, “Fall just means… falling, and that doesn’t sound good to me.”

  
Tikki shook her head, “A Fall, no matter what, is good. We call it a Fall because it comes so unexpectantly that we never see it coming,” she said, floating near her face. “It’s never what we expect, we’ve never been able to predict what a Fall could be, it’s always the least expected thing.”

  
“So,” Marinette paused, thinking hard. “I’m guessing, that if it is the last thing we expect it to be, and right now we’re hoping it’s an upper hand against Hawkmoth, then it won’t be that?”  
Tikki shook her head, “We can never predict what a Fall will be, we just have to trust that it’s good, which it always is.” She paused, “A Fall could be an upper hand against the enemy, or a small little blessing that means a lot to the holders, we never know. The only thing we know about it is that it’s super important, it’s good, and it’s what we least expect.”

  
Marinette was confused beyond words of whatever this Fall could mean. She was praying to anyone and anything that it was an upper hand against Hawkmoth to end this two-year war that’s been driving her crazy. But, if it’s something they should least expect, then expecting a solution to Hawkmoth’s war was not what they were going to get.

  
“Should I tell Chat?” she asked.

  
Tikki thought a moment, “Yeah, I think he should know. He’s a Miraculous holder and Plagg probably felt it to.” She stared at her holder’s worried expression, “Don’t worry, it’s always a good thing, you should be excited!”

  
“But we have no idea what it is,” she said, a little worried about what it could mean. “How could we be excited for something that we don’t know anything about?”

  
“You know Chat’s good, right?” Tikki suddenly said.

  
Taken aback by the question, she nodded.

  
“And yet, you barely know anything about him, but you still believe he’s good,” she said, floating to Marinette’s face and snuggling her cheek. “Not because of who he is under the mask but because he’s proved it to you, for two years.” She paused to float backwards and look her holder in the eyes with a reassuring expression, “Don’t worry about it, Marinette. Just trust it!”

  
She had a point about Chat, not knowing anything about him but still knowing he’s good. Every time Tikki’s experienced a Fall, it’s been beneficial for the holder. So, if she’s not lying and she doubts she is, then she shouldn’t be worried about it.

  
So why did she have this feeling in her gut that told her to be nervous?

  
Well, she couldn’t worry about it now because her phone suddenly dinged. She picked it up and saw a news report ad reporting an akuma attack, the victim heading in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

  
“We’ve got an akuma,” she said, setting her phone down.

  
Tikki sighed, “I told you!”

  
“Tikki, spots on!”

  
. . .

  
By the time she got there, Chat Noir was already at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, looking up at the akuma victim that was swinging around the top beam, waving what looked like a kid from his fist. He was a lot bigger than human size, his shoulders broader and he stood taller than most one-story buildings. His outfit consisted of a purple band around his grey neck, with what looked like a sweater vest that was light blue. His pants and gloved hands were a navy blue, which really did not look good with the purple. He had a small necklace that glimmered in the sunshine that wrapped around his neck, like a pendent.

  
“How do you like heights now?! Huh Jim?!” He screamed, waving the kid around like a rag doll.

  
“Ladybug! Save me! Please!” the kid yelled in a terrified voice.  
“Victim was teased about being afraid or heights,” Chat said, loo

king over at her. “Got a plan, My Lady?”

  
She watched as the akuma victim swung around the hostage he had, “We need to get that Jim guy out of here,” she turned to him, smirking. “Think you can distract him for me, Kitty?”  
He smiled back at her, “Distracting is my middle name.”

  
That’s when the perfectly in sync duo charged, climbing up the Eiffel Tower at lightening speed after the akumatized victim.

“I’m going left!” Ladybug shouted at Chat Noir. “You go right, and I’ll jump him from behind, I’ll try and get the kid free!”

  
“No problem, My Lady!” Chat shouted back.

  
On their way up, Ladybug called upon her lucky charm, which turned out to be a motorcycle helmet.

  
They reached the top and Ladybug snuck around the back, grabbing hold of the bars underneath the platform to swinging herself up and over the platform, landing on her feet and holding the helmet under her arm. She looked up as Chat viciously attacked with his claws and baton, keeping the victim busy.

  
She desperately looked around, trying to form a plan that will get the kid to safety. She looked up at the top of the beam, the akuma’s hand, the kid, Chat Noir, and his baton, and they all highlighted. She smirked as the plan forming in her mind.

  
She jumped to the top, now higher then both Chat and the akuma.

  
“Hey!” she yelled. The akuma and Chat stopped fighting momentarily, the perfect amount of time to yell at Chat, “Your baton! His hand!”

  
He needed no context as he suddenly jammed the baton between the victim’s thumb and palm then pressed the button to extend it. The akuma cried out in pain as the baton stretched his fingers, and he dropped the kid.

  
The kid was dangling over the side of the platform, so when the akuma dropped him, he immediately started falling towards the ground, screaming in terror.

  
Ladybug jumped forward, doing a front flip in the air with the helmet. As she was pulling into a nosedive, she threw the helmet hard at the akuma. The helmet hit him hard on his face, him shouting in pain and stumbling back.

  
Ladybug went after the kid, leaving Chat behind to fight the akuma alone. She was falling fast as the wind rippled against her and the kid. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, then wrapped an arm around him before twisting her body in midair, then throwing her yo-yo back at the Eiffel Tower, the end of it wrapping around a beam.

  
They jerked suddenly, giving them both whiplash as their fall suddenly stopped, and they lowered to the ground.

  
“Everyone needs to get back!” Ladybug yelled at the on lookers gathering at the foot of the tower. “It’s dangerous here, please stay back!”

  
The tower behind her groaned and she looked up to see Chat struggling to hold his own against the akuma alone.

  
Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo again, yanking it so that she shot in the air towards the top again. She landed on the platform again just as Chat was knocked off his feet and thrown to the floor next to her, gasping in pain.

  
Ladybug spun her yo-yo next to her, not taking her eyes off the snarling akuma. “You okay?” she asked him.

  
Chat groaned but pushed himself to his feet, “Never better My Lady,” he said, standing ready with his baton. “I think the akuma is in his necklace.”

  
“Good work, Kitty,” she said, shooting him a grateful look. “Now I need you to Cataclysm the platform beneath us, we need him unstable.”

  
“Got it,” he said, raising his hand. “Cataclysm!” he yelled. Once the black destruction magic was swirling around his fingers, he pressed his hand to the platform beneath them, the tower immediately groaning.

  
Ladybug stumbled against Chat, trying to keep her balance as much as possible. The akuma in front of them also stumbled on his feet, leaning back, and waving his arms as he tried to keep his balance on the tilting tower.

  
With his back arched and his head back as he stumbled, his necklace flew upwards. Ladybug took the opportunity to lunge forward. She flew over the head of the akuma, grabbed the necklace, then flipped forward on her feet on the other side of the platform. She stood straight, as best she could, and broke the necklace in half, the purple butterfly flying out of the pieces.

  
She swung her yo-yo at it, yelling, “Time to de-evilize!” as she caught the butterfly, then set it free along with the victim.

  
Just as she was going to walk to comfort the victim, she stumbled forward as the tower jerked and grabbed hold of a beam. The whole tower shifted, and she locked eyes with Chat, the warning in both their eyes.

  
The platform part where Chat was standing suddenly buckled underneath his weight. He tried to jump away but it was too late. Ladybug shouted as she jumped for him, just barely grabbing his hand as he fell over the side. She was on her stomach as she struggling to hold onto him and hold herself up from falling over with him.

  
His baton was no where in sight.

  
Ladybug had two options. One, she could use her yo-yo to save her and Chat, and land safely on the ground. Two, she could wrap her yo-yo around the man to make sure he doesn’t fall off the tower while they plummeted to the ground with no way of saving them, except taking the impact like the heroes they are

  
She grabbed for her yo-yo and threw the other end of it to the man, the end wrapping around him. She then tied the end of the string she was holding to a solid beam near her. Just as she tied the knot tight enough, the platform buckled again, and she gripped Chat’s hand tighter.

  
“Hold on!” she shouted at him, but just as she said that, everything fell apart.

  
A very unstable beam behind Ladybug suddenly detached from the center piece of the platform, falling straight for her. She didn’t notice the beam until Chat yelled at her to move, but it was too late. The beam landed right on top of her, crushing against her and made her spine feel like it was being ripped out of her back. She shouted in pain, the weight of it crushing her. But she still did not let go of his hand.

  
She thought that things couldn’t get worse. Oh boy was she wrong.

  
The platform buckled one last time and then, they were falling. Falling fast through the air. A piece of metal hit their joined hands and they were forced to let go, then unable to reach each other afterward.

  
They braced themselves for the hit.

  
Chat Noir, that lucky cat, somehow ended up getting caught by the tail on a broken beam on their way down, resulting in no injuries except whiplash. He still yelled Ladybug’s name as she continued falling fast towards the ground.

  
She braced herself. Finally, she landed hard on her side, bouncing and rolling until she came to a stop. She was knocked out for only a minute.

  
When she came to, she came gasping, unable to suck air in her lungs at all. She grabbed desperately at her chest, willing herself to suck air in her lungs. Her vision was fuzzy, and her mind was cloudy, everything in her body hurt, and her lungs felt like they were burning.

  
“Ladybug!” she heard a voice.

  
A fuzzy outline of Chat Noir came into focus, the sun in the background making him look like he came from heaven or something.

  
Chat cradled her in his arms, still calling her name, willing her to breath.

  
“Chat—” she said, her voice only coming out in rasps rather then words. “I c-can’t b—”

  
“Don’t talk, Ladybug, just try and breath,” he looked down at her, “I think you might’ve broken your ribs, you need your cure, right now!” he urged her, “Ladybug, if you can hear me, I need you to say ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ for me, okay?”

  
She could hear him, but her lungs wouldn’t let her breath. She couldn’t and now she was getting scared, terrified even, that she would never breath again. She tried so hard to suck enough air in to speak, but it was no use, she could barely breath, how was she supposed the speak?

  
“C’mon, My Lady!” Chat urged. She could hear the fear in his voice. He gripped her arms and brushed her bangs out of her face, his eyes petrified with fear. “You can do it, it doesn’t need to be loud, it just needs to happen! Now!”

  
She couldn’t breathe, and everything around her was getting fuzzier and fuzzier, Chat’s face was making her dizzy, by how much it shined in the light of the sun. How much his golden hair reflected into her eyes, everything about him made her dizzy.

  
But that had nothing to do with not being able to breath.

  
“My Lady,” Chat begged, “Please… breathe.”

  
Something about his voice… she was drawn to it, she wanted to be near it, she wanted to hear more of it. And she couldn’t do that if she was dead, could she?

  
She tried her best to suck in enough air in her lungs before she whispered, “Miraculous Ladybug.” Finally, the charm blew apart and the little ladybugs went flying around Paris, fixing the city back to normal.

  
Ladybug was the last to be healed, and when she was, she gasped and sucked in a long breathe of fresh, sweet air, before burying her face in Chat’s stomach, wrapping her arms around him. She sobbed once, but she didn’t cry, she wasn’t willing to cry. But she was scared. She was so scared she wasn’t going to breath again, but his voice had called her back, and she was grateful for that.

  
Although, she would never admit it, but she liked the way her cheek pressed against his chest. She could feel his strong and pounding heartbeat, and it calmed her.

  
Finally, Chat pulled away first and looked her in the eyes.

  
“You okay?” he asked

  
She sucked in a long breath before nodding, “Yeah, I’m okay, just…” she shook her head, “Frazzled.”

  
He nodded, “You wanna stand?”

  
She nodded and he took her hands, lifting her up so she was on her feet again. She hadn’t realized she was staring into his eyes until her earrings beeped, telling she had three minutes.  
She took out her yo-yo, that magically reappeared after the ladybugs returned it to her. “I have something I need to talk to you about,” she said, throwing her yo-yo at a nearby building.

“Let’s recharge our Kwamis then meet back at the top of the tower?”

  
Chat nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

  
She nodded then smiled at him, “See you in a bit.” She yanked on her yo-yo, then flew off.

  
. . .

  
Ladybug sat next to Chat with their feet dangling over the side of the newly fixed Eiffel Tower. They were watching as the sun slowly started to dip behind the horizon, sitting in comfortable silence. They were both exhausted from the day they both had, from classes to homework to the akuma attack, but they liked spending time with each other, nonetheless. Even if they liked it for different reasons then the other.

  
“So,” Chat started, swinging his legs, and looking up at the golden sky. “You had something you wanted to tell me?”

  
“Oh right!” she remembered, looking at him with excitement in her voice.

  
He sat up, interested from her brightened mood, “I’m guessing this is good news.”

  
She nodded, “I was talking with Tikki earlier, and she suddenly had this feeling, like something big was going to happen.”

  
He raised an eyebrow, lacing his hands between his legs. “She got a feeling that something was going to happen?” he asked, looking confused. “Like, she predicted the akuma attack?”

  
Ladybug shook her head, “No, she said that there’s this thing,” she thought for a moment, recalling Tikki’s words. “It’s this feeling she gets every few Miraculous holder that tells her something huge and historic is going to happen.” She turned to face her body to him, “She called it a Fall.”

  
“Huh,” Chat said, bringing a knee up to his chest. “It’s this sudden feeling Kwamis get, you said?”

  
She nodded, “Yeah.”

  
He nodded, looking back at the sunset. “Plagg was acting weird earlier, said he felt like he might throw up or something,” he shrugged. “I thought he ate some weird thing from the garbage again but maybe he felt this Fall thing to.”

  
Ladybug nodded again, “I think, since it’s historic, it has something to do with Hawkmoth,” she reached out and took his hand, the hand that had his Miraculous. She held his own hand up for him to see, “Tikki said it has something to do with our Miraculous, but that it could also be something outside of being a superhero.” She shrugged, giving Chat his hand back, “Maybe it’s a blessing out of nowhere.”

  
Chat glanced down at his hand but said nothing about it, “Yeah, maybe.” He cast his gaze over the sunset again, a sad look covering his eyes. He seemed to be staring off into the horizon, like he was looking for something that wasn’t there.

  
Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows at him, noticing his sad demeanor. She reached out and touched his shoulder, “You okay, Kitty?”

  
He rested his chin on his elbow that was on his knee. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
She poked him, “I’ll just keep asking.”

  
He gave her a tired smile before dropping his leg back down and staring down at the ground below. “It’s just—” he shook his head before turning to her, looking her in the eyes. “You almost died today.”

  
She sighed before looking at the sunset, “That’s our job, Chat. We risk our lives every day.”

  
“I know,” he said, like he was complaining. He kept shifting uncomfortably under his weight, like he was nervous. “But this time you really scared me.”

  
She looked back over at him with a softer gaze, “We’re superheroes, we’re supposed to almost die and scare Paris every day.” She smiled at him, “Besides, we should be used to it by now, right?”

  
He looked at her, an incredulous look on his face. “Used to it?” he said sharply.

  
She retracted her arm, shocked by his sudden outburst, “Chat—”

  
“What?” he said, turning his body to her. “I’m just supposed to get used to watching you almost die every single day?”

  
She shook her head, “That’s not what I meant, Chat,” she said, taking a stern tone of her own. “I meant that we are the protectors of Paris, and that we should be ready to die for this city.”

  
“Oh,” he said, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t done talking, “I didn’t mean I was scared, Ladybug,” his voice gentler when he said her name. “I mean I was scared for you.”

  
Her gaze also softened, and she turned to the sunset, fidgeting with her hands. “Oh,” was all she said.

  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long minute, both fidgeting like two teenagers that just got caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. Both have been in that situation before.

  
Ladybug finally turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at her as she started talking. “I’m sorry I scared you,” she said, the breeze gentle against their faces. “I did not mean to, but it was either me or the man, and I choose him… and you.”

  
She suddenly ruffled his hair and he cringed away, laughing, nonetheless.

  
“Kitty, I was trying to save you to if you didn’t notice,” she smiled at him when she pulled her hand away. “I couldn’t let you fall to!”

  
“Haven’t you heard?” he said, his voice taking a new light to it. “Cats always land on their feet!”

  
Ladybug laughed; grateful the seriousness was out of the way. She ruffled his hair again before standing up and walking to the other end of the ledge.

  
“I’ve gotta go now Kitty, I’ll see you next time!” She was about to throw her yo-yo to head back home when Chat suddenly called out to her.

  
“Ladybug, wait!”

  
She turned around, “What—”

  
He suddenly crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He held her tightly, like he was afraid that if he didn’t hold on tight enough, she would disappear.  
She was stunned, stumbling back on her feet and almost loosing her balance. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn’t pull them both over the side of the Eiffel Tower.  
He was warm, she noticed. His breath bounced against her skin like a summer breeze on a beach. His arms wrapped around her like their own suits, like he could also protect her from almost anything. It took her a moment to realize she liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, like she was a lifeline to him. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and held him tighter, humming despite herself.

  
When he finally leaned back to look at her, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes were a little misty. She smiled at him and then their eyes locked, and something happened.  
Ladybug was taken aback by the way he was looking at her, his eyes gentle and caring. She felt her heart do a couple flips in her chest like it was trying to jump out of her throat. Her stomach tightened and she gasped suddenly.

  
Chat leaned closer to her, his eyes concerned, “You okay?”

  
She looked back up at him, her eyes equally as confused as to how she felt. “Yeah…” she said, her heart still racing. “Yeah, I think I just need some sleep, or something.” She turned back to the ledge.

  
“My Lady—”

  
“I’m fine, Chat,” she said, her tone harder. “I’m fine, just need some sleep.”

  
She looked back at him and noticed that he was hurt but her sudden interruption, but he nodded anyway.

  
“Okay,” he said, his voice quiet.

  
Ladybug hesitated. She didn’t want to leave him when he looked like that, his cat ears drooped, and his lips turned down. So, she turned back to him and took his hand, him looking up in surprise.

  
“Thank you, Chat,” she said, giving him a very sweet smile. “Thank you for always being there for me.”

  
He swallowed and glanced down at their joined hands. He squeezed her hand once. “Anytime, My Lady.”

  
She didn’t miss the way her heart did a tap dance between her lungs when he called her his favorite nickname. The way he said it, it rolled off his tone in a casual way, but every time he’s said it, it’s always been with such care, like he pronounced every single syllable with care.

  
She liked it. She really liked the way he said her name.

  
So, that’s why she did what she did. She brought up his hand and gently pressed her lips to the back of his hand. She liked the way he gasped suddenly when she let her lips linger on his hand.

  
Without saying another word, she jumped off the Eiffel Tower, leaving behind a baffled Chat Noir to stare after her. He stared after her because she didn’t know what that meant to him, or what it meant for them.

  
It was a promise.

  
Ladybug just made a promise without knowing it.


	3. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never give up on someone you LOVE. Great things take TIME." ~Anonymous

Chapter 3: Bad Day

Being Alya’s best friend meant two things. One, you never get a dull moment with her. She’s interesting, funny and always keeps you updated with her long list of swear words when something’s bothering her. Two, being best friends with her meant she will try embarrassing you in every possible way. So, that’s why it was both a surprise and a shock when Alya answered a face time call with Nino and Adrien in the middle of girl’s night.

  
“What’s up my dudes?” Nino said, throwing a peace sign up for all to see.

  
Alya smiled while Marinette was having a volcano erupt on her face. She set her computer up on the coffee table, sitting on the couch alongside Marinette.

  
“Girl’s night,” Alya said while she paused the movie. “We’re watching Disney movies and eating ice cream.”

  
“Oh jeez,” Adrien said, shifting his screen so it stood on its own. “What happened?”

  
Alya scrunched her face at Adrien, “You know, when girls watch Disney movies and eat ice cream it doesn’t always mean something’s wrong!”

  
“Yeah it does,” said Nino, leaning closer to the screen. “Who do we need to beat up?”

  
“No one!” Marinette suddenly said, jumping into the frame. “No beating anyone up.”

  
Both Adrien and Nino gave a similar pouty look as they stared into the screen. The corners of their lips slightly tilted down, and their eyes half closed, both not believing the girls. Marinette had to keep herself from swooning at Adrien’s adorable pout, like a cat that’s waiting for the food he was promised an hour ago.

  
She slightly blanched when she caught herself thinking that.

  
“Please,” Alya said, rolling her eyes like the drama queen she was. “It’s girl’s night! Why are you calling on a girl’s night?”

  
Nino hummed with the lack of no answer to his question but said, “It’s Sunday night, we’re both bored, can we come over and hang out?”

  
Marinette would’ve screeched if it wasn’t for Alya who gave her a look like she was going to slap her. “No, Nino, we’re having a girl’s night.”

  
“But we’re bored,” he said, dragging on the “or” as he complained like a child. “I wanna see my baby please.” He fluttered his eyelashes, trying and failing to look like a pleading child. He ended up looking more like a pouty squirrel.

  
Marinette and Alya laughed at his face, throwing their head backs as Nino gave them both a disapproving look through the screen. Adrien even joined in the laughter, shaking his shoulders, and pressing a fist to his mouth.

  
“Nino, I think your girlfriend is going to win on this one,” Adrien said between fits of laughter. He turned back to the girls, his green eyes smiling through the screen. Marinette’s heart jumped. “Well, it was worth a try then. By the way, Marinette, I never gave you back your pencil, do you want it back tomorrow?”

  
She stared at him, her toes tingling in anticipation as she awaited her answer.

  
Well, until she realized she actually had to GIVE an answer.

  
“O-Oh,” she said, remembering the pencil she fumbled to give him earlier. “Oh, that thing? No, it’s fine, you can keep it,” she said, smiling at the blond. “Consider it an early Christmas present.”

  
Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, still smiling. “You sure? It’s no problem.”

  
Marinette raised her hand, waving him off, “No, I’m sure, it’s fine really.” She shrugged, still giving him a warm smile. “It’s not my favorite pencil anyway,” she said half-jokingly.  
Adrien beamed, “Alright then, thanks!” He picked up his phone and brought it closer to his face, which Marinette couldn’t help but stare at. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” He waved at them, saying his final goodbyes before he finally hung up and his face disappeared from the screen.

  
Marinette got up from the couch to walk to the nearby kitchen, leaving Alya and Nino to say their I love yous and goodbyes. She opened the fridge and brought out the orange juice as Alya closed her computer, turning her head to face her friend.

  
“Okay, what is with you?” she asked, still seated on the couch.

  
Marinette stalled slightly as she reached for two glasses. “Nothing’s up.” She grabbed the two glasses and placed them on the counter next to the orange juice.

  
Alya sighed as she pushed herself from the couch and walked up the counter, standing across from her. “Something’s wrong,” she said, leaning forward on the counter, resting her forearms on the cold surface. “You came over wanting Disney movies and ice cream.”

  
Marinette made a face as she poured the orange juice into the glasses. “I wanted Disney movies and ice cream,” she mumbled, Alya barely catching it.

  
“Yeah,” she said, taking a seat at the counter as Marinette slide a glass her way. “And when you want Disney movies and ice cream, something happened.” She rested her head on his hand, staring at her friend’s back as she put the orange juice away. “Not to mention you just, miraculously, had a normal, coherent conversation with the love of your life, so,” she let go of a long sigh, “spill.”

  
Marinette could feel her friend’s eyes on her back, like two targets taking aim to fire. She placed the carton of juice back in the fridge and slowly closed it. She honestly had no idea how to describe how she felt at all. Last Friday night, after battling the akuma, she noticed something about herself. She noticed her heartbeat quickened when she stood near Chat Noir, and how she was drawn to his touch. Not to mention that she ended up kissing the back of his hand, which is something she’s never done to anyone.

  
But then, there was Adrien. Her heart still fluttered in her chest when she spoke to him and her limbs still felt like jelly when he touched her, and damn this crush has consumed her very being the last couple of years. But was that all it was? A silly crush? She’s scared of what it could mean if she finally told herself that Adrien and she were never going to happen. That it’s all just a stupid, hopeful and painful dream that she yearned to come true. But it hasn’t, and if it was meant to be, shouldn’t it have happened by now?

  
She finally turned around to face Alya, who was giving her a stern look, but her eyes softened when she realized noticed how distressed she looked.

  
Marinette walked forward and leaned over the counter; her head dropped to stare at her hands. She couldn’t tell Alya everything, especially since it had to do with her unknown alter ego. But she felt she should talk about this, being to confrontational person she is.

  
She sighed, looking up at her friend. “There’s this… guy.”

  
Alya brightened and she sat up in anticipation, “A guy? What guy?”

  
The other hero of Paris, she thought to herself. “You don’t know him, he…” she thought for a moment, “He and I hang out sometimes, and… and I… I don’t know.” She shook her head, standing up and looking at the ceiling with a glare in her eye. “I don’t know.”

  
Alya stood from her chair and walked around the counter to face her friend. “Marinette, there’s a guy other then Adrien you’ve been hiding from me?” she looked hurt, but she had a playful look in her eye. “I can’t believe you would keep this from me!”

  
Marinette couldn’t help but smile up at her, pushing her away with a chuckle and little less heavy hearted. There’s a third thing about being best friend’s with Alya that she forgot to mention; she will never leave you alone till you see the brighter side of things, and that is a rare gift she has.

  
“I see him a lot, actually,” Marinette continued. “But, it’s so much different with him then it is with Adrien. I can actually form a whole conversation with him without stumbling over my words and I can’t help but think that maybe it’s more—” she stopped, looking down at her hands, they were trembling. “I’ve always seen us as just friends, but… I don’t know, I think somethings changed.”

  
Alya stared at her for a long moment before letting a long sigh escape her lips. Marinette looked up at her helplessly.

  
“Girl,” she said, though her tone had a gentleness to it, it also had a ‘get a hold of yourself’ kind of feel to it. “If you think that, by now, it might be something more or that something’s changed,” she reached out and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It probably is.”

  
. . .

  
Marinette yawned as she walked sluggishly through the entrance of her school. Monday was possibly the worst day of the week to her, she hated Mondays, she hated them with a passion. She sometimes felt like it was the cursed day of the week because something always goes wrong on a Monday.

  
For example, the scene before her.

  
She spotted Alya standing next to Nino with his arm around her shoulders in the center of the courtyard, talking excitably to Nino about something on her phone.

  
She approached them just as another yawn hit her like a freight train.

  
“What are you guys so excited about?” she asked through lidded eyes.

  
Alya turned to her friend and her eyes brightened when she saw her. “Oh my gosh, girl, did you see the recent pictures of Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

  
By this question, Marinette blanched and was suddenly, wide awake. “W-What pictures?” she asked, glancing at her friend’s phone nervously.

  
Alya quickly scrolled through her phone, bouncing with excitement. She suddenly shoved the phone in Marinette’s face, the screen too close to see anything but pixels.  
“Look!” she squealed.

  
Marinette took the phone from her hands and looked down at it properly, her face going red when she saw what it was.

  
It was a picture of her alter ego and Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower, from last Friday night. Her hand was holding his and her lips were pressed against the back of his hand. She stared down at it, her face growing redder by each millisecond. She didn’t miss the way Chat’s eyes were wider than saucers and the soft blush that danced off his cheeks.

  
She also didn’t miss the way she felt butterflies in her chest while staring down at the picture.

  
Alya suddenly took the phone from her hands, smirking down at it. “It’s about time to, Chat’s been in love with her since the day they met, jeez,” she shook her head, “It’s painful how much they dance around each other.”

  
“Where—where did you get that picture?” Marinette said, the only thing she can ask without revealing her secret identity. Questions burned in her mind like never before, and she suddenly felt the need to wrap herself in a blanket and cry.

  
“The internet,” Alya said, scrolling through her phone with a nonchalant look on her face. “Some guy caught the scene on Friday night from a nearby apartment building, then he posted it everywhere.”

  
Marinette didn’t have time to fully process all the information going through her brain when a particular someone showed up and, despite his gorgeousness, he had terrible timing.

  
“Hey guys,” Adrien said, walking up to them with a smile on his face. “What’s going on?”

  
“Just that Alya’s going to have a nervous breakdown,” Nino said, glancing at his newly excited girlfriend in his arms.

  
Adrien smiled, “Why’s that?”

  
“Just that Ladynoir has been confirmed!” Alya said, her last word combined with a shriek.

  
Both Marinette and Adrien missed the way they flinched at the same time.

“Why do you say that?” Adrien asked, his voice softer and more mumbled.

  
Marinette glanced up at him. He had a wide smile across his face and his eyes sparkled with a new happiness to it. He started bobbing his knee back and forth, like he was waiting impatiently for an answer.

  
Alya did the same thing she did with Marinette earlier by shoving the phone in Adrien’s face, him taking a step back to avoid getting hit in the nose.

  
Marinette, however, was having a nervous breakdown of her own. She stared down at the cement ground as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She had meant that hand kiss to last only a second and maybe two so that it can linger. It was a show of friendship and compassion she had for her partner; it was not meant to be romanticized.

  
But now she had to live with it swimming around online with no possible way to delete it. What was that saying? Nothing can be deleted online? Great. Just great.

  
She was just about to fall into the pit of self-pity when—

  
“Finally,” Adrien said.

  
Marinette looked back up at him, staring at his smirk and dancing eyes.

  
He handed the phone back to Alya before saying, “It’s about time they realize how oblivious they are,” he stole a glance at Marinette, and she flinched. “My ship’s finally sailing. They are so freaking cute.”

  
Marinette felt like she was falling into a completely different kind of pit now, one where it was dark and strange and oh my God Adrien Agreste thinks Ladynoir is cute.

  
She jumped for the thousandth time that day when the bell suddenly rang, saying they had about five minutes before their first class.

  
“Lockers!” she screeched.

  
Her friends all turned to her, giving her a worried look.

  
“You okay girl?” Alya asked.

  
Marinette was already walking backwards, pointing behind her at the door to the locker room. “Lockers! I need to go to the books to get my locker, I mean—” She gave up on trying and rushed to the locker door, her face burning.

  
She pushed open the door and collapsed on the bench, leaning over her knees like a deflating balloon.

  
Adrien thinks Ladybug and Chat Noir are cute, she thought, her mind practically filling with a thousand different things at once. He thinks that we’re cute and—

  
Marinette let loose of a frustrated noise and stood up, rubbing her face hard enough to leave marks.

  
Tikki finally flew out of her purse with a concerned look on her face, “Marinette what’s wrong?”

  
She turned to her Kwami, giving her the most pathetic and pouty look that anyone’s ever seen. “Adrien thinks that Chat Noir and I are cute!” she said the last word like it was acid. She spun around in circles while covering her face again. “I mean, me!”

  
Tikki floated closer to her, “Marinette, calm down—”

  
“I can’t calm down Tikki, AdrienthinksLadynoiriscute!” she rushed out the words, feeling a heaviness to them. She suddenly stopped, staring at the door to the locker room with her hands on top her head. “I can’t decide if I’m happy about that or not,” she groaned.

  
Before Tikki could respond, the sound of a door opening filled the empty room. Marinette glanced over at the girl’s bathroom with shock before she heard the footsteps. She quickly told Tikki to hide in her purse as she turned to the newcomer and—

  
Marinette’s insides turned cold, staring at the brunette across with her.

  
Her eyes darkened, “Lila.”

  
Lila stood a few meters away from her, her face slightly showing a look of shock to seeing her here. The shock disappeared when she smirked at her.

  
“Marinette,” she said, her voice low and cold. She took a few steps closer, “What a wonderful surprise! I needed to talk to you about something.”

  
Marinette felt her body reacting to her presence, her blood boiling and roaring in her ears. Her hands clenched tightly into fists and her chin lifted upwards, silently declaring she’s not afraid.

  
“What do you want, Lila?” she asked, her voice cold.

  
Lila crossed her arms at her chest, her face holding an evil smirk on it. She’d never admit it, but Marinette was nervous about the smirk, like she was hiding some evil plans behind it.  
Her cheek creased as her smirk deepen; she took another step forward. She motioned towards the door, her hand gracious like an evil queen’s. “I saw you talking to Adrien just now,” she said, her voice monotone. “You guys are getting close, huh?”

  
Marinette also crossed her arms at her chest, still not fooled by her sweet demeanor. “Adrien and I are friends, Lila. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but friends talk to each other.” She thought a moment, chuckling at her. “Well, I guess you didn’t know that, how could you?” She grew her own smirk on her face, “You don’t have any friends.”

  
Lila scowled at her, “I have more friends than you,” she said, blowing a strand of amber hair from her face. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Marinette, but people at this school kiss the ground I walk on.”

  
Marinette shook her head, “Only because they don’t know the truth.”

  
Lila gave her a cold look, “Than, what is the truth, huh?”

  
“That you’re a compulsive liar.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Oh,” Marinette said, nodding and smiling, “I know so.”

  
Lila looked down, still smiling to herself. She didn’t take her eyes off the floor when she said, “You’re getting good, Marinette,” she looked back up, her eyes taking on a new coldness that Marinette’s never seen before. “Really, you’re getting good at picking and prodding until you find out the truth,” she took a single step forward. “But what does that do for you?” She took another step forward.

  
Marinette subconsciously took a step back without knowing it.

  
“What does that prove, huh?” Lila said, spreading her arms and taking another step forward. “That you’re right? That I’m a liar?” she shook her head, stopping a few feet in front of her. “You already know that, so what are your trying to prove?”

  
Marinette kept her chin high, but she kept quiet, not willing to speak in case she could use her own words against her.

  
A look of realization slowly made its way up Lila’s face and she leaned back. “Oh my God,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. She smirked and leaned forward again, looking her straight in the eye. “You’re trying to prove it to Adrien.” She suddenly laughed and Marinette felt small under the girl’s mocking laughter.

  
“I can’t believe,” she wiped a tear from under her eye, “That you think you actually have a chance with him.”

  
“Don’t bring Adrien into this,” Marinette said quietly.

  
Lila’s features darkened. “Oh, honey, this is all about Adrien.” She suddenly grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and shoved her against the lockers, her head hitting the metal made her ears ring.

  
Lila slammed both of her palms on either side of Marinette’s head and stared coolly into her eyes, a threatening glare that went beyond words.

  
“Listen here, you pathetic baker’s girl,” she said, her voice holding more venom then a snakes. “We started a war a while ago, no? Well, newsflash, we’re still fighting.” She smirked like she had all the power, and Marinette refused to admit that, at the moment, she did.

  
“We are fighting a war for territory, and that territory is Adrien freaking Agreste.” She brought her hand up and poked her shoulder, making her flinch. “So back off, or I will destroy you, Dupain-Cheng.”

  
She then grabbed one of Marinette’s shoulders and shoved her hard on the ground, her landing on all fours and staring down with wide, misty eyes.

  
“So, watch yourself,” Lila said, already walking away. She opened the door, but before she exited, she turned back to the girl on the ground that was staring at her.

  
Lila made a fake pouty face, “Oh, I’m sorry Marinette,” she smirked, “Some things are just not meant to be.” Then she left.

  
As soon as she was gone, Tikki flew out of her purse to her with wide concerned eyes. “Marinette are you okay?” she asked with all the gentleness in the world.

  
As if to answer for her, the bells suddenly rang loudly, indicating the start of class.

  
But Marinette didn’t get up to go to class, to go learn with her friends.

  
No, she did the exact opposite.

  
She wrapped her arms around herself, and cried.

  
. . .

  
Adrien was tapping his pencil in a fast rhythm on his desk, scrolling through the group chat that Alya, Nino, Marinette and he put together. It was initially supposed to be a group project chat from the past year, but it eventually became the four best friend’s place to come to when they wanted to talk outside of school. With Alya’s various blogs she owns, Nino’s music and electronic classes overwhelming him, Marinette’s design courses beginning to weigh her down and Adrien having no time since the day he was born and saving the city a few times a week… Well, they all have busy schedules to deal with, so they resort to texting.

  
And right now, the group chat was blowing up with text messages.

  
**AC: Did you boys see Marinette leave the locker room this morning? She never showed up to first period.**

  
**NL: No dude, no one’s seen her.**

  
**AA: I couldn’t find her during lunch either.**

  
**AC: Is she answering her phone?**

  
**NL: We’re spamming the group chat, I think she knows we’re trying to get a hold of her.**

  
**AA: I’ve tried calling her, but she’s not picking up.**

  
**AC: Me to…**

  
**AC: Her parents say she’s been gone all day. They thought she was at school. She’s home now, but she’s not coming out of her room.**

  
**NL: Marinette doesn’t just skip school for no reason, she’s Marinette for God’s sake!**

  
**AA: Thank you Nino, for the reminder to be more worried.**

  
**AA: Where do you think she was all day?**

  
**AC: I know that girl down to the last detail… but I don’t know.**

  
**AA: Her house is near mine, I could check on her?**

  
**NL: Will your dad let you?**

  
**AA: …I could sneak out.**

  
**AC: Adrien, don’t you dare play hero.**

  
Adrien scoffed to himself, that’s ironic.

  
**AA: I’m worried about her. She doesn’t just skip school for no reason. It’s just a few blocks down the road.**

  
**AC: Nah uh, Agreste, she can survive the night without her knight in shining armor. It’s getting dark out and she would beat herself up if you got hurt because you were coming to check up on her.**

  
**NL: Yeah dude, playing hero is not the right move.**

  
**AC: I’m sure she’ll be at school tomorrow. Let’s just give her some space so we’re not crowding her.**

  
**AA: Yeah… yeah you’re right. I gotta do some homework anyways. See you guys tomorrow.**

  
**AA: Marinette, if you see this, just know that your friends are worried about you. Please let us know your not kidnapped or something.**

  
**AC: Love you girl, hope to see you tomorrow.**

  
**NL: Goodnight guys.**

  
And with that, the group chat went silent. Adrien set his phone down next to his open textbook, which has been sitting there for the past hour, open without him bothering to do the homework. His nerves were too jumpy for him to focus so he just stared at it for a while until his friend’s finally contacted him that Marinette wasn’t at school all day today.

  
He’d just seen her this morning, five minutes before first period started. What could’ve happened in five minutes that made her skip school?

  
Unless she was kidnapped by some akuma.

  
The thought sent a chill through Adrien, making him all the more nervous about his friend. An akuma could totally get into the school and grab her without her being able to call for help. But there was one problem with that theory. Akuma victims have this problem with stealth, they can’t hide from people for the life of them. They’re made to cause attention so that Ladybug and Chat Noir could show up to get their Miraculous. If there was an akuma, they would’ve heard about it.

  
But it still didn’t put his mind at ease. He was worried about his friend. Was she okay? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt her enough to go home?

  
His thoughts immediately went to two different people, a blond and a brunette. Chloe can be cruel, but she can’t be that cruel towards Marinette. Then there was Lila… he’d seen her walk-into the locker room only moments before Marinette walked in as well. Did Lila do this?

  
He didn’t have time to think about it because Plagg suddenly flew up to him. “If you’re not going to do your homework, you might as well do something productive.”

  
Adrien gave him a weird look, “Who are you and what have you done with Plagg?”

  
“He’s right here, kid,” he said, floating closer to the monitor on his desk. “Besides, you look all weird with that look on your face.”

  
He scrunched up his face at him, “This face,” he said, gesturing to his… well, face. “Is worried about his friend.”

  
“You mean the girl that ran out on you?”

  
Adrien gave him an annoyed look, “She ran out on the whole school, not just me,” he picked up his phone again. “She hasn’t responded to my texts or calls all day.”

  
“If you want her so bad then go get her,” Plagg said, flying towards the cheese cupboard.

  
Adrien twisted around in his seat, “It’s not like that.”

  
Plagg opened the cupboard to go inside, but not before he gave Adrien a knowing look. “Oh, please kid, I saw the way you looked at her.” He disappeared inside, his voice echoing off the walls of the cupboard inside. “If you deny it any longer, I’m going to slap you.”

  
Adrien rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk, “Whatever.”

  
He at least tried doing his homework, but the thought of Marinette hurting in anyway continued to fill his mind. He suddenly stood from his desk and threw his pencil on the floor like a kid throwing a tantrum.

  
“Jeez,” said Plagg flying up to him. “What’s gotten into you?”

  
Adrien buried the palms or his hands in his eyes, about ready to throw something a lot bigger. His bed, maybe. “I don’t know,” he finally said.

  
Thankfully, Plagg stayed silent as his holder practically fell apart in worry for his friend. He needed something to get his mind off her, she’s fine, she has to be. If she’s not—the idea chilled him.

  
He finally looked over at Plagg, who was staring at him in concern. The Kwami rarely shows affection, so it’s weird to see such a strange look on the cat’s face.

  
Then, miraculously, Adrien remembered the conversation he had with Ladybug the other night. The part about the Fall, and how he failed to ask his Kwami about it with all that’s been going on. From Ladybug’s sudden affection towards him, to the stressful weekend and Marinette’s disappearance.

He turned to his Kwami, “Plagg, on Friday night did you feel…” He searched for the right word, “I don’t know, weird?”

  
Plagg gave him a weird look, “That depends on what you’re asking.”

  
Adrien gave him a look, “Don’t make this inappropriate—”

  
“Too late.”

  
He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as the Kwami snickered, _God help me._

  
He sighed, calming his nerves. “Ladybug mentioned to me something called the Fall, and her Kwami told her that she got this feeling… like something big is about to happen.” He eyed his Kwami, “You were acting weird on Friday night before patrol, did you feel it?”

  
Plagg, for once, was listening to every word that Adrien said. He had this look on his face that made his holder nervous, like he might breath and the house would fall apart.  
“So that’s what that was,” Plagg said, more to himself then to Adrien, but he heard it nonetheless.

  
“You felt it?” Adrien asked, “The Fall?”

  
Plagg nodded, “It’s been so long since I’ve felt it, I’ve forgotten what it felt like.” He looked up and grinned at him, “You’re in for a treat, kid.”

  
Adrien stared at his Kwami, his mind reeling. “What on earth does that mean? What’s going to happen during this Fall?”

  
Plagg shook his head, “I don’t know, but you’ll like it, trust me.” He floated away, back to the cheese cupboard. “A Fall is always good. You and Ladybug are about to be blessed.”

  
The word filled him with warmth. Blessed. He and Ladybug were about to be blessed. Blessed how? Blessed as in battling against Hawkmoth will be easier? He honestly hoped so, if they won, he could finally take a break from the stressful life of being a superhero.

  
But he still had questions. What does this Fall do? What does it mean for him and Ladybug? What does it mean for the world? Is this how they defeat Hawkmoth?

  
Before he could bring any words to pass his lips, the least expected thing happened.

  
Something shot through the window—no, fazed through the window at the speed of light. Adrien jumped about ten feet when he noticed at first, but starred, wide eyed at the thing floating in front of him.

  
“Tikki?” he asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Sugarcube!” Plagg exclaimed, floating to her side. “What brings you here?”

  
The pour Kwami was panting, her tiny chest moving up and down as she sucked in short, heavy breaths. “Got here… as fast… as I… could,” she wheezed.

  
Adrien came out of his shock and stepped towards the Kwami, cupping his hands so she could rest in them. “Why?”

  
Tikki looked up with a sad look in her eyes, “It’s Ladybug.”

  
Adrien’s eyes widened, fear expanding in his chest like a sinkhole consuming his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, so many people he loved has been hurt today, now Ladybug? What’s happened to his lady?

  
Adrien struggled to stay on his feet as his legs trembled with fear, “What happened? Did someone hurt her? Did someone take her?”

  
Tikki looked up with wide eyes, “No! No, Ladybug is safe at home right now.”

  
Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, then why are you here?”

  
The Kwami floated up on her own, still facing Adrien. “Because she won’t talk to me and I’m worried sick about her,” she admitted, casting her gaze momentarily at Plagg. “She had a rough day today, and it really took a toll on her.” She gave Adrien a sad look, “I think she’s scared.”

  
Scared. His Lady was scared without him around. That made him suddenly weary on his feet, almost sick with fear for her. If someone was causing his lady to be scared, and scaring Ladybug is a hard thing to do, but if someone was scaring her, the very thought made his blood boil. But it also drew a whole new conclusion through his mind…

  
Marinette had a bad day today, at least, he assumed so. She wasn’t responding, she skipped school and now suddenly Ladybug wasn’t having the best day either. He’s always noticed the similarities between the two very important women in his life… but could they go as far as being the same person?

  
“Who’s scaring My Lady?” Adrien suddenly asked, anger boiling in his veins.

  
Tikki gave him a warning look, “Adrien, I didn’t come here to make you beat someone up, I came here because she won’t talk to me, but she might talk to you… as Chat or course.” She said, her voice growing desperate. “She won’t talk to me, and the only person she seems completely relaxed around is you.”

  
Adrien’s heart leaped in his chest, the anger subsiding. Ladybug trusted him, more than anyone, and that made his heart sing. He looked back at Tikki, “So, you want me to talk to her?”  
She nodded, “She has patrol tonight, could you go see her?”

  
Adrien immediately nodded, “Of course.”

  
Tikki gave him a grateful smile, “Thank you, Adrien, it means a lot.” She turned to go when she stopped and turned back to him. “I’ve never seen her open up with anyone like how she opens up with you, you’re the only person she feels completely comfortable around.”

  
Adrien was taken aback by the compliment. He blinked twice before he shook himself out of his stupor and gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Tikki,” he said.

  
She nodded before she fazed through the window and disappeared from sight behind the buildings.

  
Adrien felt like a thousand fireworks were going off in his chest, that or his heart might give out on him. He sighed like a lovesick cat and stared up at the sky.

  
“Ladybug opens up around me,” he repeated Tikki’s words. “I’m the only one she feels completely comfortable around.”

  
“Here we go again,” said Plagg, floating in Adrien’s line of sight. “Are you going to start moaning and groaning about how much you love your lady?”

  
Adrien continued staring off into the sky, “If you don’t want to listen, you can go hide in the cheese cupboard.”

  
Plagg scoffed and floated quickly to the cupboard while Adrien kept sighing like the hopeless romantic he was, thinking about a sunset and a red a black outfit. He knew he was going to see her tonight only because he was worried about her, but it didn’t stop him from being excited, nonetheless.


	4. Bruised or Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never stop doing little things for others, sometimes those little things occupy the biggest part of their hearts" ~Anonymous

Chapter 4: Bruised or Broken?

Ladybug was perched a top a building, looking over the dark, empty streets of Paris. She doesn’t remember what building she was on or the name of the street, only that it was a building and there was nothing significant about it. Except, that she felt like she has forgotten everything happening in her life right now, like how she forgot the name of the building.

  
She was crouching and staring at one cracked piece of concrete on the sidewalk, four stories below her. The air was crisp and sharp, tearing at the exposed skin on her face and making her shiver even in her super suit.

  
It was cold up there, but she didn’t care. You wouldn’t either with the day she had. She felt like screaming and crying at the same time, has felt like that all day. The scene in the locker room kept coming back to her, haunting her like some deranged ghost she couldn’t shake off.

  
Lila was threatening her, all because they liked the same boy. When she thought about the situation from an outward perspective, she would’ve laughed. It sounded as ridiculous as a high school drama movie, where the mean ex-girlfriend is threatening the girl her ex has interest in. Except, Adrien has never dated either one of them, making the situation all the more stupid.

  
But… there was still an evil pit of jealousy she despised that lurked in her chest. It seemed that the whole universe was against her sometimes, and it made her sick to think about.

  
She could’ve let it go, let go of the ridiculous huge crush she has on her blond friend. But she couldn’t simply let it go… she felt like the way she felt about Adrien ran a whole lot deeper than just a silly crush. And the very idea of letting him go, made her feel colder than the wind blowing up on her.

  
She would have stayed longer in her pit of self-pity when she jumped to the sound of someone landing hard on their feet behind her.

  
She spun around, expecting a fight when—

  
“Chat Noir?” she asked, staring at his tall figure. She relaxed her tense shoulders and gave him a questioning look. “What are you doing here?”

  
He shrugged, walking forward, and crouching in front of her. “I was bored,” he smirked, “So I decided to come see my favorite lady.”

  
She rolled her eyes, trying to suppress the small smile creeping up her face. She stood to her feet, Chat standing with her. “It’s your night off though,” she said, “You didn’t need to come see me.”

  
He shrugged again, was that a blush on his cheeks?

  
“I just felt like seeing you,” he paused, looking in her eyes. “A little birdy told me you had a rough day.”

  
Ladybug’s smile immediately melted off her face. She crossed her arms at her chest and shifted on her feet. “What little birdy?”

  
He didn’t answer but his eyes never left hers, and she knew the answer.

  
She gritted her teeth, “Tikki,” she said, her voice tight. “Tikki came to see you?”

  
He nodded, “Yeah.”

  
“While you were Chat Noir?”

  
He shook his head, “No, as my civilian self.”

  
Ladybug grimaced and turned away, facing the streets below again. “We are so having a talk later.”

  
Chat stepped right next to her, his face bent in concern, “She was worried about you and now, so am I.”

  
She scoffed, her eyes glaring with annoyance behind them. “You guys don’t need to be. I’m fine.”

  
Chat turned his body to her as she looked away, not wanting to look at him. “You don’t seem fine, Ladybug, what’s up?”

  
She shook her head, pressing her lips tightly together and still refused to face him. “I’m fine.”

  
“Clearly not.”

  
“Chat,” she suddenly turned to him, poking him in his chest. “Don’t push me tonight.”

  
His eyes grew darker, which made Ladybug retract in on herself.

  
“That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Ladybug,” he said, his voice angry. “You’re saying your fine, when clearly you’re not. You’ve worried your Kwami enough that she had to come ask me for help. And now, you’re telling me to ‘not push you tonight.’” He used air quotes as he repeated her words. “We’re partners, but we’re also friends, are we not?” his voice was still stern but no longer angry at her. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

  
She stared up at him, not touching and not daring to lean closer to him. If she did, she might just fall apart. After what she had to deal with today, she was silently and painfully bursting at the seams.

  
She suddenly looked away, “I can’t,” she said quietly, “If I do, I could endanger my secret identity.” She wanted to talk to someone, someone that would listen to her instead of giving her a lecture about how you shouldn’t let people get to her. Lila got to her, and it scared her. All she wanted was for someone to listen for once, instead of trying to spell out that people can be cruel.

  
She just wanted someone to listen. Chat Noir was the perfect person to do so, she had to admit. But the thing holding her back was their secret identities, and they would be endangering that if she did open up.

  
“Hey,” Chat said, gently. “Hey, look at me.”

  
She paused for a second before turning her head back to look into his green eyes, glowing in the late night like a light house on a sea, and she was the troubled boat.

  
“You told me I’m always there for you,” he paused, giving her a gentle look before he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving hers. “What do you think I’m doing now?”

  
Ladybug suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs and her mouth was forced closed, not letting any air back in. He was so close to her in that moment, and she had a strange desire to lean closer against his chest.

  
She finally sighed and looked away, the cold air filling her lungs. “There’s this girl at my school,” she said, thinking through her next few sentences so she doesn’t give anything away. “She… she has always scared me, to be honest. Mostly because she has this ability to lie perfectly and make everyone believe her.” She threw her hands up in the air and turned around to walk away a few steps, her chest filling with anger. “She’s just so… argh!” she groaned, rubbing her hands on her face.

  
She dropped her hands back to her sides, staring at Chat’s feet before continuing. “She threatened me today.” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the side, avoiding Chat’s gaze. “She told me to stay away from the guy I… I like because she likes him to and—” she stopped and caught her breath, looking down at her feet. “She told me to stay away from him or she’ll destroy me.” She half laughed at it, kicking a pebble away from her feet. “Kinda stupid when you think about it, huh?”

  
She looked back up at him and her small smile faltered when she saw the look on Chat’s face. She reached out to him but didn’t. “Chat, what’s wrong?”

  
His head was lowered, and his eyes were shadowed. His fists clenched tightly by his sides and he looked like he was trembling. His voice was low and threatening when he finally spoke. “Who is she?”

  
Ladybug felt a shiver run down her spine. He looked like he was planning to murder someone.

  
“Chat,” she said, stepping forward and touching his arm gently. “It’s okay.”

  
“No it’s not!” He suddenly yelled, his hands raised in anger. “There’s a girl out there that’s threatening you! My Lady!” His face looked panicked, concerned and fierce all at the same time and it gave Ladybug whiplash.

  
“Hey, calm down!” she said loudly, grabbing his shoulders and stopping him from moving. “Look at me.”

  
He wouldn’t look at her at first, his muscles still tense and his face still angry, but he eventually did. When he finally met her blue eyes, he immediately relaxed under her hands, his eyes growing softer.

  
“I’m sorry, My Lady,” he said, looking down shamefully.

  
She stepped even closer to him, her hands still on his shoulders as she gave him a confused look. “Why are you sorry?”

  
He shrugged, and she suddenly wanted to hug him. His mouth bent into a pouty lip and his eyes looked sad. His ears even drooped, and Ladybug has never seen something so sad yet so utterly adorable.

  
When he didn’t answer she tilted her head at him, trying to catch his eye with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “C’mon, Kitty, don’t be shy.”

  
He suddenly looked at her with a very wide eyed, surprised look. The look was so adorable, Ladybug had to step away and throw her head back laughing at it.

  
His face took on a new pouty look as he blushed furiously behind his mask. “Don’t laugh at me!”

  
She could hardly breath by his last comment and she laughed harder, leaning forward on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. In the moment of laughing at her Kitty, all the worries and the low parts of the day just slipped from her shoulders. They fell off her like wet clothes after being shoved into a lake full of sorrows and finally stepping out of them into a warm, fuzzy blanket.

  
When she finally straightened, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye but still smiling nonetheless, she looked at her adorable Kitty in front of her, who was now staring at her like she did something she’s never done before.

  
She gave him a questioning look before shuffling nervously on her feet. “What?” she asked him.

  
He shook his head, not blinking. “Nothing just—” he stopped, still staring at her, like he was in a daze. “Your laugh, it’s beautiful.”

  
She faltered, her eyes both widening and softening at the sudden compliment.

  
“Just, uh,” Chat said, shaking out of his daze and scratching the back of his neck nervously. “It’s good to hear you uh, laughing, again.”

  
She smiled at him, loving his awkwardness, “Even if it’s at you?” she teased.

  
He rolled his eyes, but not without a smile on his face. “If it makes you happy you can laugh at me all you want.”

  
Ladybug smirked, “In that case—”

  
She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when they both heard glass shattering below them. They both crouched and looked over the edge of the building to see at least five guys wearing sky masks and holding guns, breaking several windows to get into a bank across the street.

  
“Purrrrfect,” Chat said, grinning at her. “Looks like I showed up at the right time.”

Ladybug stood to her feet, scoffing. “Please, I could take those guys on my own.”

  
Chat raised a challenging eyebrow at her, “Prove it.”

  
She smirked, stepping right on the edge of the building, him standing next to her.

  
“Oh, I will.”

  
. . .

  
Ladybug, most definitely, could not take these guys on her own. She was lucky Chat was there to drag her behind the counter of the bank, bullets ricocheting off the walls.

  
“How’s that ‘oh, I will’ plan coming along?!” Chat yelled over the noise.

  
Ladybug would’ve given him a death glare if it wasn’t for the chair that was knocked to the ground beside her, making her jump.

  
“Just hold your whiskers!” She yelled back at him. She peeked over the top of the counter before ducking back down just as quickly when one of the bullets missed her face by a hair.  
“We need to get their guns off them!” she said to Chat, crouching next to him.

  
“Okay, great idea,” he said, glancing in the direction of the men with guns. He turned back to her, “How are we going to do that?”

  
She thought a moment, looking around her for any ideas or things to use. She looked back over at the chair that lied next to her, the one that was knocked over.

  
“I’ve got a plan,” she said, turning back to Chat. “I’m going to throw the chair around the room, try and knock them off their feet.” She brought out her yo-yo and wrapped one end around the chair, pulling it tight. “When they’re off balance, you run in there and disarm the ones on the right, and I’ll handle the ones on the left.”

  
He nodded, “Sounds like a plan, My Lady, now do your stuff.”

  
She nodded once before she stood suddenly, revealing herself to the gunmen and she swung the chair around. The chair, tethered by her yo-yo, flew across the room, taking each gun men by surprise and knocking them hard to the ground.

  
She dropped the chair to the side, retracting her yo-yo, “Chat, Go!” She yelled.

  
Both heroes jumped over the counter and ran for their respected sides, grabbing the gunmen’s arms and guns and knocking them to the ground. Each one put up a fight, but, considering that it was heroes against men with guns, the latter won.

  
Ladybug tossed the three guns she had collected in her rounds to the side before looking down at the three men she had tied up in her yo-yo.

  
“Has no one ever told you?” she asked, her tone light. “Don’t bring guns to a hero fight.”

  
The all mumbled something incoherent as Ladybug turned away, looking at Chat take out the last guy by pushing him against the wall and pinning him using his staff.

  
Ladybug faltered, watching them. She had three guys with her, Chat was holding off the fourth… where was the fifth?

  
She got her answer when movement caught the corner of her eye. The fifth gunman was crouched behind the counter, still holding a gun and was aiming dead center for Chat’s back.  
Fear surged her forward as she let out a strangled warning. Chat turned to her just as the gun went off, she lunged—

  
The impact hit her right shoulder on her back, giving her whiplash as she crashed into the marble floor, then slamming her body against the corner of the wall, where she curled in on herself. She could hear Chat shout her name once before faraway footsteps went pounding away from her. She heard shouting, then more glass shattering, and another gunshot.  
Chat was over her again, grabbing her body and rolling her away from the wall so he could see her face. It was blurry, like at the Eiffel Tower. Just how many times is she going to get injured this week?

  
The pain hit her like a freight train as soon as her brain cleared of the fog and she groaned.

  
“Where are you hit?” Chat asked frantically, his voice loud in her ears.

  
She groaned again, “Ow,” she said quietly, hissing at the pain. “My back, right shoulder,” she forced through gritted teeth.

  
“There’s no blood,” Chat said, reaching under her knees and behind her back. He picked her up bridal style and stood. “Jeez, Ladybug, you’re lucky we’re nearly invulnerable.”

  
She hissed as he started walking, her shoulder throbbing from the shifting movement.

  
Once they were outside, Chat jumped over the top of the buildings with her still in his arms. Her right arm hung limply in front of them as she wrapped her left around his neck, trying her best to hold at least some of her weight, but he seemed to hold her with little effort.

  
By the time they stopped on top a warehouse building where no one would see them, Ladybug’s shoulder has eased into a painful throb. The pain was manageable.

  
Chat set her gently on her feet and she stood with her left hand still on his shoulder, making sure she wasn’t still dizzy.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his face full of concern.

  
Ladybug nodded, attempting to roll her shoulder but immediately regretting it as a shock of pain suddenly shot down her arm and she stumbled. Chat caught her gently and set her back on her feet.

  
“I think I’ll be fine,” she said, forcing her arm to go limp. “I’ll have to walk home from here though.”

  
“I could walk you home,” Chat said, staring at her.

  
Ladybug gave him a sideways glance, gently smiling at his kindness. “Silly kitty, then you’ll know where I live.”

  
He shuffled underneath his feet, giving her a concerned look with soft eyes. “I don’t want you walking home alone. It’s dark outside and you could get hurt.”

  
She reached up and touched her right shoulder, not bothering to respond to his comment as her touch sent another violent shock of pain down her arm. She wined and groaned.

  
“Okay that’s it,” Chat said stepping forward. He gestured at her with a waving arm, “Let me see it.”

  
Ladybug looked at him, noticing his eyes said nothing but concern. A demanding kind of concern, but concern, nonetheless.

  
She shrunk away from his outstretched arm, “Chat, you can’t, it’s under my suit, and it’s invincible—”

  
“Not to my claws,” he said, showing off his sharp feline claws for proof. “Besides, no one else will look at it for you. And the suit will be fixed next time you transform.”

  
She gave him a look, “Tikki could look at it for me.” She narrowed her eyes, a thought coming to her head, “You’re not trying to—”

  
Chat’s eyes widened in alarm and he pushed his arms out like she might attack him. “No! My Lady, I’m sorry! That’s not what I meant. It’s just—” He suddenly looked like an injured cat, shrinking away from her gaze and looking at the ground. “You-you just seem really hurt, and I want to make sure it’s not broken, or anything like that.”

  
Ladybug stared at him, her eyes slowly softening. Any other guy. Any other guy would jump at the opportunity to see her with less on than her skintight suit on. Not to mention the curves she’s gained over the past year, both to her dismay and content. But here was her sweet, gentle, and sometimes scary protective partner offering to make sure she was okay, not to see her a little more vulnerable than how she feels now.

  
Out of all the people in Paris, the cat Miraculous just so happened to land in this wonderful person’s hands, who was willing to look at her shoulder not for his pleasures, but so that he could take care of her.

  
She wasn’t expecting the butterflies to flutter in her chest so suddenly, but she had to admit they felt kind of nice.

  
She smiled at her partner, “Thank you, Chat,” she said. He looked up at her, with a look in his eyes that said too many things at once. She turned her back on him, slightly shivering. “If you start tickling me, I’m going to murder you.” She could feel his shift in mood as he shyly walked closer to her, his footsteps making the butterflies in her chest flutter faster.

  
“I promise, My Lady,” he said, his voice low and husky. She stilled as he placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. “Just, don’t move, okay?”

  
She thought it would be easy, but as soon as he dragged a single claw from the top of her right shoulder in an arc down her spine then to her side, she shivered. The wind didn’t help at all as it blew a cold breeze on her exposed skin when Chat pulled the fabric back.

  
Half of her back was now exposed, and she felt like her skin was turning to an icicle, she couldn’t help but shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

  
“Are you cold?” Chat asked, making her jump when his voice appeared right next to her ear.

  
She took in a shaky breath, but the shiver that raked her body wasn’t just from the cold this time. “Y-Yeah, it’s a little ch-chilly out here.” She blanched at her own words, since when did she become nervous around him?

  
“I’m sorry, just let me…” he trailed off.

  
Ladybug half turned her head towards him, “What? Is it that bad?”

  
She saw Chat suddenly tear his eyes from her back, his eyes full of concern. “There’s no blood or anything but…” he paused. “There’s a huge bruise covering your entire shoulder.”

  
She groaned, “What a fashion trend,” she said, rolling her head back. “Is it—” She suddenly stopped when she felt gentle fingers touching her injured shoulder. Her words were caught in the back of her throat, her breath completely leaving her lungs as he gently stroked her bruised skin.

  
This should be hurting, she thought, why is it not hurting?

  
She was right, when she touched her shoulder earlier, it hurt like she was shot again. But as she stilled and stood breathless as Chat touched her bruised shoulder, it didn’t hurt a single bit. Her heartbeat picked up and her entire body stood frozen on the spot, not moving. She liked it, she liked how gentle he was being, so gentle it didn’t even hurt.

  
He was numbing the pain.

  
Right when she wished this moment would never end, Chat suddenly flinched behind her and stepped back, retracting his hand so fast he might as well have broken it.

  
“Uh,” he said as she turned around to gaze at him curiously. “I-I’m sorry, that was, uncalled for, I’m—wow! It’s getting late, I’m just gonna… yeah I’m—”

  
“Chat,” she said, half laughing at his blushing face and failed attempt to brush it off. “It’s fine,” she said, though she didn’t know why he was apologizing. She smiled at him, “Thank you, for, you know, checking it for me.”

  
Both heroes stood about five feet apart, glancing at each other nervously.

  
Ladybug was conflicted. She could feel the butterflies continue to flutter in her chest, reminding her forever that she was a nervous wreck when it came to cute boys. And when did she start seeing Chat Noir as cute? That was a whole new one for her. She liked the way he was touching her, gently caressing her wound with care and somehow making her feel absolutely no pain. She wondered what it was like if they were in a completely different situation and—

  
Her eyes suddenly widened as she stopped her thoughts from going any further. Her face was trying to impersonate a tomato at this point. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the embarrassing hot red blush on her cheeks.

  
“Anytime,” Chat’s voice breaking through the silence.

  
She looked up at him and she had to stop herself from swooning. His hand was nervously scratching his neck and he was giving her a look that said he was truly sorry, but also that he wished he hadn’t broken out of his trance.

  
She also wished that.

  
Ladybug nervously chuckled and hiccupped. She tried to ignore the hiccup as she wrapped her arms around herself and gave him a shy look.  
“I should be going now,” she said, starting to walk away.

  
“Wait!” Chat called after her.

  
She didn’t have time to register it in her brain when he grabbed her hand suddenly. She whipped her head around so fast it almost gave her whiplash, but the look in his eyes was the thing that made her feel dizzy on her feet.

  
“Are you sure I can’t walk you home?” He asked, squeezing her hand. “It’s dark and I don’t like the idea of you walking alone.”

  
She smiled and turned to him, “I’ll be fine, Kitty,” she said, squeezing his hand back. “You can’t know where I live anyway.”

  
He shriveled in front of her and she immediately felt like hugging him.

  
“Okay,” he said, his voice taking on a sad tone.

  
He started to pull his hand away when she suddenly squeezed it tighter, pulling him back. His eyes were wide with wonder as she stared back at them, trying to remember how to speak.

  
“U-um,” she stammered. She shook her head and looked back up at him. “Thank you, Chat. Really, you’re—you’re really kind.”

  
He came out of his shock and blinked at her, smiling gently. “Anything for you, My Lady.”

  
She nodded, still looking into his eyes, trying to remember how to breath this time.

  
Then, she reached up and cupped his cheek. His eyes widened, suddenly looking terrified and excited at the same time, but he didn’t move.

  
“You’re a sweet Kitty,” she said, gazing into his eyes. “My sweet Kitty.”

  
Then, she closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and fast, a small chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. She didn’t wait around for his reaction. She immediately ran off past him and jumped off the building. She ran a few blocks before ducking into an alleyway and dropped her transformation, her lips still tingling from the contact.

  
Marinette, with Tikki resting in her purse with a knowing smile, peaked out around the corner of the alleyway to make sure no one had seen her, then walked out onto the sidewalk.

  
She realized on the walk home that someone could’ve seen them, like they did the other night on the Eiffel Tower. But she also realized something else about it, something that exhilarated her and frightened her at the same time.

  
She didn’t care.


	5. Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell in love with his soul before I could even touch his skin... if that isn't true love, then please tell me what is." ~Anonymous

Chapter 5: Realizing

Walking into school was a nightmare. Really, Marinette had a hard time getting her books out of her locker without one of her classmates coming up to bombard her with questions. Where were you? Why’d you skip school? Did you have an emergency? Did you bleed through your pants?

  
She rolled her eyes at the last question, most of the guys asked that as a joke, laughing behind her back as she walked away. If they knew…

  
Her friends were a little more merciful and understanding, which she was grateful for. But that didn’t stop them from asking questions as soon as she sat down in class.

  
“Where were you girl?” Alya asked, “It’s not like you to skip school.”

  
Marinette groaned and rested her forehead on her folded arms which were on the desk. “I know.”

  
“So, where were you?” Nino asked, turning around in his seat.

  
She shook her head against her arms, not willing or bothering to answer.

  
“Marinette.”

  
The voice pulled her out of her stupor, and she looked up at the blond sitting in front of her. His hair styled perfectly to the side and his green eyes filled with concern.

  
“Can you please tell us what’s wrong?” Adrien asked, putting his hand on the edge of her desk. “Alya’s right, it’s not like you skip school, so what’s wrong?”

  
He was being so very kind to her, more then she deserved. She looked back at the two other friends giving her similar looks of concern, and she realized that, by running out yesterday, she had worried her parents, her friends, Tikki, and Chat Noir. All the people she cared about dearly and cared about her just as much, maybe more.

  
She turned her gaze momentarily at the back row, where Lila was sitting next to Rose. She must’ve said something funny because all the brain washed kids around her started laughing.

  
Marinette growled.

  
“Marinette?”

  
She turned back to Alya and glanced at the two boys in front of her. Her eyes softened and she looked down, shameful.

  
“I—” She began.

  
“Okay, class,” Ms. Bustier walked in with a bright smile on her face. “Like every day, we are going to start by giving each other compliments, so who would like to go first?”

  
Marinette sighed, she didn’t know if it was from relief or from disappointment. But avoiding the topic of Lila and their little locker fight sounded like a great idea for the moment.

  
. . .

  
There was something wrong. She had been called out by her teachers three times today for daydreaming. It wasn’t like she was trying to be called out or start daydreaming, but sometimes you can’t help yourself. A thought triggers you and then suddenly you’re in this magical world where you feel untouchable, safe and happy. It’s a world you want to be in, so you don’t realize that you left your real body out in the real world while your brain has floated off to la-la land.

  
The thought crossing Marinette’s brain at the moment, was very similar to that. It involved a rooftop, claws, and a certain feline she couldn’t stop thinking about. The way his fingers felt against her skin was indescribable. She wanted him to keep stroking her like she was some precious diamond, but not treat her like an object. She wanted to lean back against his touch, but not make him think she wanted anything more then that. She wanted to feel his skin to, but she was too afraid to ask.

  
But Chat Noir was all those things. He was gentle when he touched her wound (which still hurt like a mother). He never treated her like an object, respecting her boundaries to more extent she has seen anyone do. He had offered to look at it for her, without wanting to see much else then what was hurting his lady.

  
Marinette subconsciously smiled while she chewed on her pencil, staring out the window longingly. Chat Noir was definitely unlike any person she’s ever met, so fierce during battle but still able to pull a pun out of his tail. She often wondered how that was even possible… now she was wondering why she was wondering about Chat Noir so often and she momentarily panicked.

  
Her panic doubled when a sudden hand slammed on the desk in front of her and she jumped ten feet from the sudden scare. Ms. Mendeleiev was staring down at her with a disapproving look in her eyes.

  
“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, this is the second time I’ve caught you daydreaming in class,” she leaned closer with a suspicious look in her eye. “Do you have somewhere you’d rather be?”

  
Doesn’t everyone?

  
She shook her head, a bead of sweat ran down the back of her shirt and she shivered. “No, Ms. Mendeleiev, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

  
She hummed in response then walked around the desk and back to the board, continuing with her lesson about whatever it was.

  
“Psssst!”

  
Marinette looked over at Alya sitting next to her. “What?” she asked.

  
Alya glanced at the teacher, then scooted closer to her when her back was turned. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear. “What’s up with you?”

  
Marinette gave her an annoyed look when she leaned back. “I’m fine, Alya, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m good.”

  
Alya shook her head, “I don’t buy it.”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “Then what are you going to believe?”

  
Alya gave her a simple smile, “I’ll believe you when you tell the truth.”

  
The truth? Marinette thought, what on earth is the truth? She honestly had no idea, because her thoughts were being plagued by someone that shouldn’t be plaguing them in the first place. She was up for most of the night, shivering at his non-existent touch that ghosted up her spine.

  
Not to mention he actually touched her skin. Chat Noir touched her skin. And he wasn’t pervy about it, not the way some creepy male fans get when they decide to get all handy. No, he was gentle and kind and completely innocent about his touch. So innocent that she had a hard time thinking about his touch if it had gone further. Like, what if it wasn’t her shoulder? What if it ended up being—

  
She sat up straight, her eyes wide and looking around the room like some crazed fourteen-year-old boy that suddenly got called on to come to the board when he had a situation downstairs.

  
She looked down at the sheet she was supposed to be taking notes on and sucked in a long breath of air. She needed to stop thinking about Chat Noir.

  
Well, that thought was completely thrown out the window when she suddenly felt something small slap the outside of her thigh. She jumped and looked down at the purse that was hanging off her shoulder. Her jaw dropped.

  
She suddenly raised her hand, trying to keep her voice steady as she asked, “Ms. Mendeleiev, may I use the bathroom?”

  
When she heard the teacher mumble a quick yes Marinette practically sprinted out of the classroom, her hand on her purse with the little Kwami inside. She reached the bathroom, and before she got into any of the stalls, she checked to make sure all the stalls were empty before she quickly got into her own.

  
When they were alone, Tikki flew out of the bag and Marinette was the first to speak.

  
“Did you just slap me?”

  
Tikki had a look of concern and frustration on her face, which was both terrifying and adorable. “Your friends and teachers are right. You haven’t been paying attention in class, you barely ate at lunch, and you have to ask people to repeat what they said because you weren’t listening.” She huffed at her holder, “Marinette, what is going on?”

  
Said girl sighed, then look down at the floor. “I’m sorry I worried you guys, my parents, my friends, you, Chat Noir—”

  
“Is this about Chat Noir?” Tikki asked.

  
Marinette looked up, the same remarks on the tip of her tongue; _what? No way! Chat Noir and I? We are a team, partners and even friends! He’s like a brother to me._

  
But as soon as she took the breath to say them, she couldn’t. All the denials and excuses immediately fell flat on the ground, like dropping a pin in the middle of a silent room. She was tired of lying, she had been doing it all day, and finally surrendering to the truth made her want to crumble to her knees.

  
Marinette covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. “Tikki, what is wrong to me?” she asks helplessly.

  
Tikki’s eyes softened and she floated closer to her, “Nothing’s wrong with you, Marinette.”

  
“Then why do I feel this way?” she asked, frustrated.

  
Tikki tilted her tiny head at her, “What way?”

  
Marinette looked back up at her and dropped her hands back to her sides, defeated. “I don’t know what this is,” she shook her head, sighing. “It’s like, I can’t focus, my head is filled with him all the time, and I can’t get him out!” she said exasperated.

  
“Who?” Tikki asked, then her eyes widened almost immediately in realization. “Chat Noir?”

  
Marinette nodded, burying her face in her hands again, “What is wrong with me?”

  
Tikki suddenly laughed and the sound was so strange that Marinette looked up at her like she was crazy. “This is no laughing matter, Tikki.”

  
“I’m sorry!” the Kwami said, looking back at her holder with a brighter look in her eyes. “You-You think there’s something wrong with you being attracted to Chat Noir?”

  
Marinette’s face went red in embarrassment and Tikki only laughed harder.

  
“Oh, Marinette,” she said, floating into her cradled hands. “There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to Chat Noir.”

  
Marinette blanched, “I-I’m not—”

  
“Oh, don’t you dare try and deny it,” Tikki said, taking on a motherly tone scolding her child. “I’ve heard enough lies come out of your mouth today.”

  
Marinette sighed, “Okay, okay, fine. Maybe I liked the way he-he—”

  
“He practically ripped open your suit to see half of your naked back and touched your bare skin.” Tikki gave her a sly grin, “No need to be shy, Marinette.”

  
Marinette’s face turned beet red, “Tikki!”

  
“What?!”

  
. . .

  
Despite Tikki’s rude awakening in the bathroom and her mind being filled with images that are too graphic to describe, she had an okay day after that. Her mind was finally put at ease when she had to use all her concentration in her final class… if you call that ease. It was a draining day, and Marinette was looking forward to a night off in her room, without any traces of a certain cat in sight.

  
She hoped she could rid her mind of these dangerous thoughts running around in her head like Manon after she had a sugar overdose. They felt even more dangerous to her then an akuma, which was saying something. The problem is, she didn’t even know if she wanted to get rid of these thoughts, she guessed that’s why they seem so dangerous. She both liked how Chat Noir never left her mind, and how he seemed to be whispering over her shoulder like an annoying fly. So, she was conflicted, and how about being more conflicted when she suddenly runs into the love of her life?

  
For what seemed like the millionth time, she was suddenly stumbling over another pair of feet and she came crashing down on top of them. But when she looked up to see who she was going to have to be apologizing profusely to, her breath got caught in her mouth and she suddenly was a stone statue and unable to move.

  
“Marinette!” Adrien said, looking down at the girl sprawled on his chest. “Are you okay? Anything hurt?”

  
She jumped off him, suddenly out of her daze and staring at the boy across from her, horrified.

  
She covered her mouth with her hand, “Oh my God I am so sorry!” She said, leaning forward to start collecting her books in a hurry.

  
Adrien got up to one knee, crouching with her and helping her pick up her books. “It’s okay! Really, I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

  
“I was the one that ran into you,” Marinette said, picking up her last notebook before standing with Adrien, both holding a few books. “I should be apologizing.”

  
Adrien gave her one of his adorable smiles that almost made her swoon on the spot but she stopped herself at the last second.

  
“No, no, it’s okay, I was distracted and, well, suddenly we’re on the floor,” he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly pink and chuckling nervously.

  
Marinette’s eyes widened at the action. The way his cheeks reddened and the way he scratched the back of his neck, the action was a perfect example of what Chat Noir did last night after he’d touched her bruise. Maybe a little less flustered, but it was such a Chat like thing to do, and Adrien mimicked it perfectly.

  
“Marinette?” He called to her, “You okay? You look scared.”

  
Marinette jumped out of her daze and looked at his green eyes, green eyes that looked so similar to—

  
She shook her head, if she kept comparing the two, then she’s going to make herself go crazy. She was already crazy enough about the idea of being attracted to Chat Noir, but comparing him and the love of her life? Unacceptable.

  
She let loose of a very nervous and stupid laugh before closing her mouth and waving his concern off. “I’m fine, thank you Adrien.”

  
He nodded, “You sure?”

  
Before she could reassure him, a cold voice interrupted their conversation.

  
“Yeah, Marinette, are you okay after that fall you just had?”

  
The two teens turned just as Lila walked up to them, a fake smile on her face and a fake look of concern that reflected in her eyes.

  
“Really, Marinette, you practically fell all over Adrien, are you sure you’re okay?” She smirked evilly at Marinette. “It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

  
Marinette glanced nervously at Adrien, who didn’t notice her momentary fear and she collected herself in front of the girl that was threatening her in front of her—their—crush. “It was an accident, Lila, I—”

  
“I ran into her,” Adrien said, stepping in. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, so I walked right into Marinette.” He locked eyes with her, “Right?”

  
Marinette blinked once before turning back to Lila with a polite but cold smile. “Yeah, it was an accident.”

  
Lila scowled at Marinette before gracing Adrien with a warm smile, then she walked between them and headed for the doors of the school.

  
Adrien stepped closer to Marinette, “You okay?”

  
She gave him a grateful smile, “For the five hundredth time, yes, I’m fine.” Her eyes softened at him, “Thank you, Adrien, for stepping in. You didn’t have to do that.”

  
He shrugged, “I felt like playing hero, besides,” he looked back over at the doors where Lila had disappeared behind. “She looked like she was going to eat you alive.”

  
She giggled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

  
Adrien looked back at her, his face taking on a whole new gentleness as he leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. “Are you sure you’re okay though? You seemed distracted all day.”  
When he leaned back, Marinette looked up into his eyes, and again flinched at how similar they seemed to be to her partners. They were the same, honest green eyes that—

  
She caught herself. _Stop_ , she chided herself.

  
She waved him off yet again and smiled at him, “Pfft, yeah I’m great! I’m ready to go bed in the road.” Her heart skipped a beat. “I-I mean, I better hit the sleep—I mean!” She sighed, placing a palm on her forehead. “This is a nightmare.”

  
Adrien laughed then put a glorious, perfect and smooth hand on her shoulder and she’s pretty sure she stopped breathing.

  
“It’s all good, Marinette. I can tell you’ve had a long day.” He smiled at her, “Just, make sure to text me that you’re alright.” His eyes immediately widened, “The group chat! Right, uh, make sure to check the group chat and tell us you’re alright.”

  
Marinette tilted her head at him, “You okay?”

  
He blushed, “Yeah, just—” His phone dinged, and he looked down on it, his face becoming more relaxed and filled with dread at the same time, which she didn’t know was possible. He sighed, “Yeah, my ride’s here.” He slid his phone in his pocket and looked back up at her, his cheeks still slightly tinted. “Yeah, uh text us that you’re alright?”

  
Marinette stared at him with an open mouth, but snapped it shut and nodded a little too vigorously. “Yeah, sure thing.”

  
He nodded, “Alright.”

  
With an awkward goodbye, the two parted. Marinette stared after the blond with a curious gaze, wondering why he suddenly became just as a stammering mess around her that she was around him.

  
. . .

  
Marinette isn’t the only person that’s been distracted all day, Adrien realized. As he looked down at his non-existent history notes, he inwardly groaned and shoved it to the side, not bothering to worry about the quiz that will be happening tomorrow.

  
He was too distracted to focus on homework anyway; his mind was filled with so much fog and giddiness that it made it impossible to even focus on class today. Both his brain and his heart were bursting. The night before, Ladybug had kissed him on the mouth, and it had sent electricity all down his spine that didn’t go away until he realized he had stayed up all night cuddling his pillows. Though the electricity was gone, and he momentarily fell asleep in every class that day, his heart always jumped when he thought about her lips on his skin. And it made him want to jump over the rooftops and scream till someone told him to stop.

  
Before that, she had let him look at her wound for her. At first, he hadn’t realized that what he could be implying and offering to do could be inappropriate, and it wasn’t brought to his attention until Ladybug confronted him about it. He was so scared that’s what she thought he was doing, trying to get a sneak peak of her skin. But that wasn’t what he was trying to do at all, he was worried about her, she was hurting because she’s the one that took the bullet for him. He should’ve been the one to take that bullet, not her, he should’ve been shot.

  
But, instead, the lady of his dreams jumped in front of the gun for him. Of course, he was used to sacrificing himself for his lady, and he knew she cared about him, even if it’s not the way he wants her to. But still, he has never known her willing to take a bullet for him, she’s definitely shown that. She was kind and considerate, and she cared about him, it’s not like she’s insensitive, she’s just, never done that for him before. Something that he would do for her.

  
It made a tiny ray of hope shine in his heart that was both empty and filled at the same time. It made him hope that maybe, she felt a little bit more for him than she wants to express.

  
 _Ladybug_ , he thought, and he swooned like a lovesick kitty cat.

  
“Please tell me you’re not purring again,” Plagg said, floating up to him. “You did that in three classes today, you know.”

  
Adrien gave him a sideways glance, “I did?” He was suddenly embarrassed, “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

  
Plagg crossed his paws in front of him, “What do you want me to do? Fly out in the middle of class to tell you to stop purring? Yeah, that’ll go down well.”  
Adrien growled, “You suck.”

  
“So, I’ve been told,” the Kwami said before flying off to the cheese cupboard.

  
Adrien turned back to his homework on his desk and stared down at it, his mind returning to a red suit and soft skin. He groaned and gave up on the homework in front of him, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his palms on his eyes.

  
“What’s up with you?” He heard Plagg ask with a full mouth.

  
Adrien dropped his hands to his lap and stared at the ceiling. “I can’t stop thinking about Ladybug.”

  
“Oh, here we go again,” Plagg said with a roll of the eyes.

  
“No, it’s different this time,” Adrien said, sitting up and looking at his Kwami. “She kissed me last night after I… I—”

  
“Practically ripped open her suit to touch her skin?” Plagg said with a teasing tone. “I didn’t know you were that kinky, kid.”

  
Adrien’s face went red as he stood up, his knees trembling. “It-it wasn’t like that!”

  
Plagg shoved a whole piece of camembert in his face and practically swallowed it whole, “Whatever you say, kid,” He said, wiggling his Kwami eyebrows at him. “Just don’t come crying to me when you find out someone took pictures of the scene.”

  
Adrien’s face turned to full blown terror, raking his fingers in his hair, “The WHAT?!”

  
“I’m kidding!” Plagg said with another roll of the eyes. He suddenly turned thoughtful, “I mean, if someone can take a picture of you guys on top of the Eiffel Tower, then it’s completely possible to take pictures of you guys on top of a building on a late night patrol.”

  
Adrien was pacing, his face red, pulling out his hair and his heart racing a million times a minute. “Not helping Plagg!”

  
The Kwami shrugged, “I thought you would be happy,” he said, reaching for another piece of cheese. “You’re always drooling over all those Ladybug pictures online and you’re even worse when you’re around her.” He tilted his head at his distressed holder. “You’ve always said you wondered what her skin felt like. Isn’t last night what you wanted?”

  
Adrien stopped pacing momentarily to stare at his Kwami, “She was injured, Plagg, I was concerned about her.”

  
Plagg rolled his eyes, shoving a large piece of cheese down his throat, “Isn’t it what you wanted though?”

  
Adrien pulled at his hair, making it spike in all directions. “Yeah, but not like this!” He buried his face in his hands before mumbling what an idiot he was. He could’ve at least found a more private spot so that his lady wasn’t exposed like that. If someone did end up taking pictures of them, he might throw something at them. His lady did not deserve to have pictures of her half naked back all over the internet.

  
He sighed, if Ladybug was going to fall for him someday, this is not how he wanted it to go.

  
Then, it hit him, and the thought startled him so much that he flinched. He stumbled back and grabbed the back of his chair to steady himself, staring down at the floor.

  
“Adrien?” Plagg called, floating up to him with a look of concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”

  
Adrien looked up at him, his eyes wide with realization and hope. His thoughts were going a million miles per second and his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest. The idea was so absurd and strange that he almost tossed it out the window, but what was that thing Ladybug said about it? A blessing? Something unexpected?

  
Adrien looked Plagg in the eyes before straightening, “Plagg, what… what was that thing you said about the Fall?”

  
Plagg looked startled by the question, but answered him quickly, “It’s always good. You and Ladybug are about to be blessed.”

  
Subconsciously, Adrien placed a hand over his chest, where his heart was. He could feel it pounding painfully through his skin and clothes, like it wanted to jump straight out of his chest. “What-what else can you tell me about?”

  
Plagg shrugged, “Only that it’s the last thing we expect it to be.”

  
Adrien had to grab his chair to keep from falling over. “The last thing we expect,” he whispered to himself. “So, hypothetically, it could… could it mean that someone literally falls?”

  
His Kwami tilted his head, confused, “What do you mean?”

  
Adrien straightened, his head felt like a thousand spotlights were shining in on him, filling him with such hope that he was trembling. “The term, falling, can be used literally. Like, falling in the air. But it can also be used metaphorically.” He paused, trying to make sense of his confusing and excited thoughts. “Could… could it also be used to describe… how someone would feel for someone else?”

  
Plagg blanched, his eyes wide in surprise, “You mean… falling for someone?”

  
Adrien was trembling all over, but he nodded.

  
Plagg turned away, thinking to himself. “A Fall has never been like that before… but…”

  
Adrien stepped closer to his Kwami, “But…?”

  
Plagg turned back to him, “I honestly don’t know, kid.”

  
Adrien nodded, still in a daze, “But it’s possible, right? I mean, it’s literally called a Fall.”

  
He nodded hesitantly, “It’s possible, a Fall can never be predicted though.” Plagg gave him a curious look, “Are you saying the Fall this time could be her falling for you?”

  
Adrien was hesitant, but nodded, “I don’t want to push her or anything and I won’t talk to her about it, but…” He smiled, feeling the ray of hope burning in him like never before. “A guy can hope.”

  
Before they could continue this conversation, Adrien’s phone dinged in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a news alert on his phone. Concerned, he pressed on it.

  
A news lady appeared on screen with a worried expression on her face. “I’m here on the scene where a newly akumatized victim has been terrorizing the people at the Louvre Museum.”

The camera switched to show a human sized akuma victim stomping around the courtyard of the Louvre. He turned to the camera that was filming him and he laughed like a crazy person.  
“I am Wrongdoer! And I’m going to make all the people of Paris do the wrong thing!” he laughed hysterically and pointed a hand at the camera man, only it wasn’t a hand. It looked like a colorful water gun was molded onto his hand, except it wasn’t shooting water, but bright beams of yellow light shot at the camera and the screen went to static.

  
The news lady appeared back on screen with a worried expression. She quickly looked back down at her notes. “Hopefully, Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up in time before no one else gets hurt.”

  
Adrien turned off the phone and tossed it on his bed, “Time to transform.”

  
Plagg sighed, “Great, I didn’t even get a chance to digest my cheese.”

  
Adrien rolled his eyes, “You digest cheese faster than anyone I know.”

  
“False hope, I guess,” he said.

  
Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle before saying, “Plagg, claws out!”


	6. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A person who always disturbs you is a person who loves you." ~Anonymous

Chapter 6: Distracted

By the time Chat Noir got to the scene, Ladybug was already there holding her own against the akuma. He was about two buildings away when he jumped hard across the streets, flying in the air and rolling to a stop on the ground, kneeling on one knee.

  
He looked up just in time to see Ladybug get hit hard in the chest, sending her flying backwards towards him. He stood quickly and outstretched his arms catching her before she could fall to the ground. He held her shoulders as she looked up at him with shock.

  
Chat gave her a smile, “Finally falling for me, My Lady?”

  
Ladybug gained her composure and brushed him off with a smug grin, “You wish Kitty,” she said, turning to face the akumatized victim again with her yo-yo spinning next to her.

  
The victim was human sized, with colorful choices of fabric as his costume. He radiated hysteria and had a face that only a mother could love. He stood about a block away from them, terrorizing the people running away from him, laughing hysterically.

  
Ladybug stood ready, “Wrongdoer wants to make everyone in the city do the wrong thing.”

  
“What does that mean?” Chat asked, bringing out his baton and standing ready alongside her.

  
Suddenly, Wrongdoer turned to them, anger rippling across his face like a tidal wave. He brought up his hand, the one that was melded into what looked like a water gun and pointed it at them.

  
Chat’s eyes widened.

  
“Looks like we’re about to find out,” said Ladybug, retracting her yo-yo with a hint a fear in her voice. “MOVE!” She yelled.

  
Both superheroes dove in the opposite direction just as the yellow beam of light hit the ground where they stood earlier. Chat got up from the ground and ran along the sidewalk at Wrongdoer, bringing out his baton once again as he closed in on the enemy.

  
Ladybug got there first and she jumped off the side of a building, using her yo-yo to wrap around Wrongdoer’s hand. She rolled to the side, pulling him off balance. Chat dove right in front of the akuma, coming up right in front of him and knocking him off his feet with his baton.

  
As soon as he hit the ground, Wrongdoer used his legs and tripped Chat and he fell hard on his back next to the akuma. Chat barely had time to block the akuma’s punch to the face. When he went for another one, Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around his fist and yanked his body weight away from Chat, who sprang out of the way.

  
Wrongdoer got to his feet and grabbed the string around his fist with both hands, then he yanked Ladybug hard towards him and kneed her hard in the stomach. She collapsed to the ground, trying to breath.

  
“Ladybug!” Chat called, he ran forward and wrapped his arms around the akuma’s neck from behind and yanked him backwards. Wrongdoer, due to Chat’s weight and strength, stumbled backwards while they both wrestled for dominance.

  
Suddenly, the akuma victim let go of one of Chat’s arms around his neck then elbowed him right in the face. Chat stumbled backwards, only seeing a flash of red and stars afterward. He tried to find something to grab hold of, but the nearest thing was coming straight and fast for his face.

  
Wrongdoer punched Chat hard in the face, making him fly backwards twenty feet and rolled to a stop. As he tried to regain his bearings, shaking his head and trying to remember his name, he could hear hysterical laughing and someone calling his name in a frantic voice.

  
When his vision cleared, he looked up to see Ladybug standing a few feet away from him with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

  
What is she doing? Chat asked himself, trying to make words form in his mouth. But after getting nailed hard in the face, his jaw felt like jelly.

  
But his vision was clearing, and he saw Wrongdoer pointing his melded gun hand thing at Ladybug from behind, and she didn’t notice.

  
His mind suddenly cleared, and his voice miraculously started working, he jumped to his feet, “Ladybug! Look out!” He ran to her, tackling her to the ground just as a yellow beam blew past their heads, barely missing by a hair.

  
They rolled to the side just before they hit the sidewalk, hugging each other tightly. Chat was on top, but he barely had time to register the position they were in when he suddenly had to lift and twirl his baton beside them to avoid getting hit with the beam again.

  
He momentarily glanced down at Ladybug, who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

  
He panted from the effort of protecting them both, “What were you doing?” he asked, panting again. He could feel the sweat starting the form on his forehead and neck. “Ladybug, you could’ve been hit! You need to focus!”

  
He didn’t mean for it to sound mean, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she shrank under his voice and he immediately felt bad for his tone. He didn’t have time to apologize though because Wrongdoer was stepping closer and he was forced to protect them with drastic measures. He wrapped an arm under Ladybug and rolled to the side, missing the yellow beam again.

  
Chat dragged her to her feet then grabbed her around the waist before he used his baton to extend them high over the building next to them. He held her tight against his chest as he let them tilt sideways onto the building, both landing easily on the rooftop then taking off running.

  
Wrongdoer was hot on their tail so Chat and Ladybug separated momentarily, jumping down into an alleyway than running in opposite directions.

  
When both superheroes figured they lost the akuma, they met back at the alleyway they separated in, both of the them panting.

  
“You okay?” Chat asked, looking over at her.

  
Ladybug panted heavily but straightened and placed her hands on her hips. “I’ll be fine as soon as we get this over with.”

  
He would’ve said something else if he didn’t hear a loud CRASH from behind him. He jerked his head around and stared as Wrongdoer stepped into the alleyway with them, his face bent in a cruel smile.

  
“Now I’ve got you,” he said, raising his lethal arm and pointing at them. “Give me your Miraculous and maybe I’ll spare your lives!”

  
Chat stood ready next to Ladybug, who said, “Not a chance, Wrongdoer.” She turned to Chat and gave him a hard look that told him she needs time. “Can you distract him for me?”

  
He nodded once then turned back to the akuma. He gripped his baton harder, “Just you and me, Wrongdoer. Let’s tango!” He lunged forward just as Ladybug called upon her Lucky Charm from behind him. Chat knocked his lethal hand away, hitting it against the wall just as it fired a yellow beam up in the sky. He jumped and kicked the akuma hard in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards out of the alleyway.

  
Chat followed him out and tried slamming his baton into him, but Wrongdoer rolled out of the way and the tip of the baton cracked the ground in front of him.

  
He didn’t have time to register the attack as it came barreling into his chest. He rolled back like a hamster ball, stopping finally when he scrapped his claws into the concrete, growling as he looked up. He rolled to the side just as a yellow beam shot past his head, then he got to his feet and ran in an arc around the firing akuma, jumping and avoiding all the beams.

  
“Chat!”

  
He jerked his head to the side to see Ladybug waving at him from the same alleyway they’d been in before. He waved at her to let her know he was coming before he jumped high from the ground, pressing his feet into the side of the building next to him, then shot himself fast over the akuma, kneeing him in the back of the head as he shot over him.

  
Chat went into a dive roll and grabbed Ladybug as he stood up, jumping upwards into the fire escapes to climb to the top of the building. He landed with her in his arms crouched at the edge of the rooftop. He set her down and looked to her for a plan when he saw her Lucky Charm.

  
He pointed at it, “Is that a blanket?”

  
She glanced down at it once before meeting his eyes, challenging him, “I’ve had weirder charms.”

  
He raised his hands in surrender, “You’re right,” he bobbed his head at it. “So… what are we going to do with it?”

  
She glanced down at the disoriented akuma, stumbling around in blind rage trying to find them.

  
She grinned at him, “I’ve got an idea.”

  
When Chat heard the plan, he thought she really had lost her marbles this time, but when it came to Ladybug, complicated plans was her middle name.

  
He stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway with a grin on his face. “Hey Wrongdoer! Did you know your face looks like a badger’s butt?!”

  
Wrongdoer turned around, bellowing in rage, which is what Chat was waiting for.

  
“Ladybug! Now!” He yelled. He crouched down on one knee and pressed his fist into the ground. From behind him, he felt Ladybug step up on his back and launch herself in the air with the blanket flapping like a flag behind her.

  
She grabbed two edges of the blanket then threw it hard at the akuma. The blanket smacked Wrongdoer in the face, sending him off his balance and stumbling backwards, shouting in rage and blinding him. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the akuma and the string wrapped tightly around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides.

  
She landed on the ground, pulling the string tight, “Chat Noir! NOW!” she yelled.

  
Chat stepped forward, raising his arm, “CATACLYSM!” He launched himself forward, his arm extended outwards and he wrapped his hand around the tip of the hand meld gun. The gun turned black then crumbled to dust to the ground. The akuma fell to its knees, not moving. Ladybug and Chat Noir have won again.

  
Chat watched in amazement as Ladybug cleansed the butterfly then sent her ladybugs around the city to fix all the damage the akuma has caused. He sighed as a bunch of ladybugs passed over him, the pink magic of his partner’s Miraculous always amazing him. He would never get used to how awesome this always was.

  
He turned to her, raising his fist, “Pound—” then he noticed her stance, one arm holding the other elbow and staring down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

  
Before he could say anything, something flashed and they both looked up. Police cars, civilians and a news crew were all gathered at a distance down the street, shouting their names and pointing cameras.

  
Chat looked over at Ladybug, and the amount of dread showing on her face made his heart hurt in his chest. He glanced back over at the crowd, all the shouting and noise making him annoyed, and after looking at Ladybug, he could tell she felt the same.

  
He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she flinched and looked up at him with shock. He gave her a gentle look with his eyes before turning towards the crowd and gave them a shadowed, very dark glare.

  
Everyone in the crowd stilled.

  
Chat wasted no time with the opportunity and took Ladybug’s hand in his, pulling her away and off the street. They stepped back into the alleyway, him looking at her with concern.

Neither of them noticed they were still holding hands.

  
Chat couldn’t take his eyes off her sad expression. Her head tilted down and looking at the ground, her free arm wrapped around herself. She looked like she was about to cry.

  
Then he remembered earlier when his tone had been harsh with her, and he mentally kicked himself.

  
He tilted his head at her, “If you’re upset that I was a little harsh earlier… I’m sorry.”

  
She looked up at him suddenly, and he was not ready for her wide, shocked eyes staring back into his.

  
“Uh,” He said, nervousness crawling up his throat. “It’s just… you-you were gonna get hit. You seemed distracted today and I just needed you to focus so you wouldn’t get hit.” He cut himself off before he rambled even further, looking at the ground. He took a shaky breath before he looked back into her eyes, her sky-blue stare making his heart skip a beat. “I-I’m sorry.”

  
Her eyes softened, “Chat,” she said, her voice gentle. “It wasn’t because of that.”

  
He furrowed his eyebrows, “Then… what is it?”

  
She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes taking on a sad look before she tore them away and stared at the ground.

  
When she didn’t answer, Chat felt guilty. He knew it was somehow his doing that she was upset today. He was nervous enough that she was distracted during the fight earlier. His anxiety about her getting hurt consumed him and he got frustrated that she wasn’t focusing on the battle. Which made him yell at her, and he already felt bad enough about it.

  
His heart painfully lurched in his chest when his thoughts suddenly redirected to the night before, and he went pale with fear. Was she distracted because of the way he… he touched her last night? He was only looking, concerned about his friend. Then, his body moved without his permission and he touched her bare skin. Was she upset because he couldn’t control himself? Was she mad at him?

  
He squeezed his eyes shut, _stupid, stupid, stupid._

  
“Chat?”

  
His eyes flew open and he stared down at Ladybug who was standing very close to him. He couldn’t help the small blush crawling up his neck if he wanted to.

  
“Are you okay?” she asked him.

  
Chat wilted at her question. She was the one in distress and now she was worried about him. How selfish is he going to get this week?

  
He sucked in a long breath before letting it out gently, still staring at her.

  
“Ladybug,” he said, and his knee started bobbing out of nervousness. “Could-could we talk about… about last night?”

  
Her eyes widened on the spot.

  
Before she could say anything, however, her earrings and his ring suddenly beeped, reminding them they only had a few minutes. Ladybug covered one ear with her free hand, tilting her head to the ear she was covering with a look of frustration on her face.

  
Chat sighed, “I guess we’re out of time then, huh?”

  
She looked back at him, her hand dropping to her side again. Then, at the same time, they both noticed that their hands were still intertwined together. Like a bolt of lightning, both heroes jerked their hands away, staring at each other wide eyed.

  
Chat chuckled nervously and scratched behind his neck, “Um, so I’ll see you next time, then?”

  
She said nothing but nodded at him.

  
Chat was about to turn tail and run as fast as he could when Ladybug suddenly grabbed his hand, jerking him back. He stared at her equally wide eyes for a long minute before she shook her head out of a daze and stared back at him with a curious look on her face.

  
“Eiffel Tower,” she finally gasped, sounding like she forced the words out. “I’ll meet you at the Eiffel Tower at midnight.” She squeezed his hand and he glanced down at it. “To talk,” she said.

  
He smiled back at her, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. “Until then, My Lady.” Then he turned and jumped to the rooftops.

  
He missed the way she sighed at the sound of his nickname for her.

  
. . .

  
Plagg was many things. Patient was not one of them. Adrien was taking a much-needed shower after that last akuma attack, and he floated around his room like an impatient cat (which, he was) waiting for his smelly owner to come out here and order dinner.

  
He was about to let loose a very frustrated groan and interrupt his holder’s shower, not caring if he was in his birthday suit or not, when he heard a light tapping on the window behind him. He turned around and, too his surprise, he saw Tikki floating outside the window and waving her little paw at him to come outside.

  
With a confused huff, he floated to her and fazed through the window, the cold night air not bothering either of the two Kwamis.

  
“Second time in one week, Sugarcube,” Plagg said, giving her a sly grin. “I’m starting to think you have a thing for me.”

  
Tikki gave him a half lidded annoyed look, “That’s not why I’m here, Plagg,” she said, exasperated. “I came here because I’m worried about our owners.”

  
Plagg softened. He may not be as annoyingly cute and friendly as Tikki is with her owner, but he still felt a lot for his Chat Noir. He cared about him, in his own special way. Which is why he nodded at his Kwami friend with real concern reflecting in his eyes.

  
“They’ve been acting weirder ever since they found out about the Fall,” Plagg said. “They’re completely off their game.”

  
“I know,” Tikki admitted, casting her gaze at the ground below. “Ladybug is distracted all the time. She’s always daydreaming in class, she can hardly sleep at night, and she seems…” she searched for the right word. “I don’t know, she seems sad, but also not sad if you understand me.”

  
“I’ve never understood girls,” Plagg said. “The few Chat Noirs that were female were so,” he shivered, “Driven.”

  
“Plagg.”

  
“What?”

  
“Focus.”

  
Plagg sighed, “You are right though,” he said. “Chat Noir is so out of his head worried about Ladybug that it’s affecting him all the time.”

  
Tikki nodded, “I’m worried sick about her to, she’s just—” she shook her head. “She’s just not acting like herself the last few days.”

  
Plagg nodded back at her, “Neither is Chat, it’s like they’ve—” He suddenly stopped, a thought occurring to him. Something that Adrien had said earlier, something about falling…

  
“Plagg,” Tikki said, her voice sounding concerned. “Plagg, you look scared, what’s wrong?”

  
“What if…” he started, his mind reeling. “What if… this has something to do with the Fall?”

  
Tikki tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

  
“My holder said something earlier, something about the Fall, like…” he thought for a moment, recalling their conversation. “He asked me if the Fall ever predicted two people falling for each other.”

  
She blanched, “That’s never happened before though.”

  
“That’s what I said,” Plagg answered, his mind making more sense of the possibility. “Has your holder been… attracted to Chat recently? Showing signs of any kind?”

  
“Well,” Tikki thought, “She won’t talk about it or admit it…” she nodded at him. “But it’s obvious.”

  
Plagg nodded, “It’s the least expected thing every time,” he said. “And the least expected thing we’d think would happen is…”

  
Both of their eyes widened at the same time, before they realized what they were doing, they said it at the same time.

  
“Ladybug falling for Chat Noir!”

  
“Should we tell them?” Plagg asked.

  
Tikki immediately shook her head, “It’s too early, they can’t know their identities yet.”

  
Plagg groaned, “They are literally the most oblivious superheroes we’ve ever served.”

  
“Plagg!”

  
Both Kwamis turned back to the window, looking in on a newly clean Adrien with fresh clothes on, damp hair and no birthday suit in sight. He was looking around the room with concern in his eyes, calling Plagg’s name.

  
“I better get back, anyway,” said Tikki. “I’ll see you at midnight when they meet up.”

  
Plagg grimaced, “Oh, great. I’m predicting more mushiness later,” he grumbled, “Fun.”

  
Tikki left with a tiny giggle and both Kwamis flew back to their owners.

  
“Where were you?” Adrien asked as his Kwami flew up to him.

  
Plagg shrugged, “Needed some fresh air. It’s getting kind of stuffy in here.”

  
Adrien scoffed, “Tell me about it.” He brought out his phone and flipped it open. He noticed he had some new messages and he clicked on them.

  
**AC: Are you sure you’re alright girl?**

  
**M: For the five millionth time, I’m FINE guys.**

  
**NL: Where were you, anyway?**

  
**M: …out.**

  
**AC: Nah-uh, you gotta give us more then that, hon.**

  
**M: Listen, I’m sorry that I worried you guys, but I’m fine! I’m alive, aren’t I?**

  
**M: Now please stop asking where I was, I was just flying around Paris, that’s it.**

  
**AC: You mean, “walking” around Paris?**

  
**M: RIGHT! Walking, I was walking around Paris.**

  
Adrien smiled fondly at her text messages. Even over text she still ended up mixing up her words, and it was utterly adorable.

  
He looked up suddenly, catching himself thinking her as adorable. Sure, Marinette was cute, funny, pretty, nice—

  
He shook his head, _snap out of it Agreste_ , he chided himself. He started typing out a response to the group chat.

  
**AA: I’m glad you’re okay Mari, please never scare us like that again.**

  
**AA: Unless you decide to take us along for the ride.** 😉

  
Adrien faltered; did he just send a winky face in the group chat? Oh, God he really needed to get a grip on himself before he does something foolish.

  
**Marinette is typing…**

  
**M: Sure thing, Agreste, make sure to bring your dancing pants. Next stop is the arcade. XD**

  
Adrien laughed out loud before typing back a response.

  
**AA: Are you kidding? I bring my dancing pants everywhere! I am a model, after all.**

  
He suddenly remembered that Alya and Nino were in the chat when Alya started typing.

  
**AC: Okay you two, stop flirting and go to bed, it’s getting late.**

  
**Nino is typing…**

  
**NL: For the record, no one can beat me and Alya’s high score. We’re still holding it since last month.**

  
**M: Bring it on, Lahiffe, Adrien and I will mop the floor with you.**

  
**Adrien grinned at the screen.**

  
**AA: Hell yeah, bring it on.**

  
**AC: Oh, now it’s on.**

  
**NL: Uh oh, you riled her up.**

  
**AC: Bring it on bitches.**

**M: Language Alya!**

  
**NL: Mari, did you just pull a Captain America?**

  
**AA: Mari and I will bring it hard; you just wait.**

  
**AC: Nino, we’re practicing after school tomorrow.**

  
**NL: Again?**

  
**M: I’ve gotta buy a thing really quick, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow!**

  
**AA: Stay safe, Mari.**

  
**Marinette is typing…**

  
**M: Thanks Adrien <3**

  
Adrien blushed at the last message, resting his head against the palm of his hand and sighing.

  
“Oh please,” Plagg said, startling Adrien out of his daze. “You’re not swooning over Marinette, again are you?”

  
Adrien blanched, “Marinette? Of course not, she’s…” he looked back at the screen, unable to hide the smile that broke his face while re reading the text messages. “She’s just a friend.”

  
Plagg nodded sarcastically, “Sure.” He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know you cared about Marinette as much as you care about Ladybug.”

  
Adrien put his phone in his back pocket, “It’s not like that.”

  
“You said the same thing when Ladybug got injured to,” Plagg said, folding his little Kwami paws in front of him. “And it ended up being exactly like that.”

  
Adrien turned from his Kwami and dragged his fingers through his hair, half embarrassed and half frustrated. His thoughts were clouded by two very important girls in his life at the moment, one being a dear friend and the other being the love of his life. It frustrated him to the bone that his heart longed to be around both of them.

  
He shook his head. No, he thought, you’re in love with Ladybug, so stop trying to act like the playboy she thinks you are.

  
He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides, looking over at the clock. It was about fifteen minutes until midnight, fifteen minutes before he saw Ladybug. Despite having a conflicted heart at the moment, his heart still jumped excitedly in his chest. They rarely got to see one another outside of akuma attacks and joined patrols, so the idea of seeing her out of the line of duty made his bones jump in excitement.

  
But there was also the fact that she was upset earlier, and he didn’t know whether it was because of last night, or because he was harsh with here. Both results ended with him feeling worse than he already did.

  
Adrien turned back to Plagg, “Let’s go before Ladybug thinks any less of me then she already does.”

  
Plagg’s gaze softened when he noticed how upset Adrien was at the thought. “Adrien, she’s—”

  
“Plagg, claws out!”

  
. . .

  
Ladybug stood nervously atop the Eiffel Tower, her knee bobbing and her breath hitched as she watched Chat Noir approach the foot of the tower. He looked up at her and waved, smiling at her. She smiled gratefully and waved back as he started climbing the foot of the tower.

  
It took him less than a minute to reach her, leaping over the opposite edge with his trademark smirk on his face that danced in the starlight. She tried to keep herself from staring but failed miserably.

  
Chat took her hand in hers, like he always does before a patrol, and bowed towards it. “Good evening, My Lady,” he said, meeting her eyes with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her knuckles, again, like he always does, and she always brushed his flirting off with a wave of the hand and a smart-ass remark. But she couldn’t bring herself to speak until he let go of her hand and stepped back.

  
She said something really smart like, “Uh, duh,” before she shook her head violently and looked back up at his curious gaze.

  
“You doing okay, LB?” he asks, taking a step forward.

  
Subconsciously, Ladybug took a step back. They both froze on the spot, staring at each other with wide eyes.

  
Chat’s gaze wilted and he stepped back, looking at the ground. “I guess I really screwed up this time.”

  
Ladybug placed a hand on her heart, it pounded underneath her hand, “Screwed what up?”

  
Chat looked back at her and gestured between them, “This.”

  
Her eyes softened at him, “You didn’t screw it up, Chat.”

  
He glanced back at her, saying nothing.

  
She took a shaky and hesitant step towards him, entering his personal space bubble. “You could never screw it up,” she said, realizing what she was implying by being distant the last few days. “It’s my fault.”

  
His head shot back at her, “No, it’s not.”

  
“Yes, it is,” she said, looking into his eyes. “I should’ve talked to you about it; I should’ve told you sooner, that I was distant because—”

  
“Careful, My Lady,” Chat said, warning in his voice.

  
She stared up at him, nodding. “Right.”

  
In that moment, they both realized what a barrier their masks really were.

  
“I shouldn’t have been harsh with you,” he said, looking away shamefully. “I was just worried that, with you being distracted, you might get hurt.”

  
She smiled at him, “It’s okay, you were right, I should’ve been focused.”

  
“So, why weren’t you?”

  
She closed her mouth, looking down at her feet. She couldn’t bring herself to say that the reason she’s been so out of her mind the last few days was because of him. It was because she suddenly liked the way he kissed her hand every time they met. She liked how he always is careful and gentle with her, always making sure she was okay. She liked the way his fingertips, gloved or not, traced her skin like it was the most precious thing in the world.

  
She liked the way he distracted her from anything and everything.

  
Although, despite the way he was looking at her in that moment, she did not say any of this out loud, terrified of what it could mean. Instead, she swallowed the words and glanced down at her feet, praying her voice didn’t fail her this time.

  
Before she could say anything, Chat interrupted her thoughts by bringing up a whole new subject.

  
“How’s your shoulder?”

  
She looked back up at him, startled by his words and concern. “It still hurts, but it’s fine.” She smiled at him, “Thanks for asking.”

  
He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, the action so familiar she recognized his sheepishness from a mile away. She still found it adorable.

  
“Yeah,” he said, glancing at her with a nervous smile. “Yeah, no problem.”

  
Awkward silence.

  
“Oh!” Ladybug suddenly exclaimed, the sound so piercing it made both of them jump. She twisted around, grabbing the two things she had bought as Marinette earlier for the very purpose of this meeting.

  
She held them up for him to see and he just stared at them, glancing from them and back to her with confusion written on his face.

  
When he’d found his voice, he pointed at them, “Are those… phones?”

  
Ladybug glanced down at the two smart phones she held in her hands and back at Chat, “Yes?"

  
Chat nodded once before looking down at them again, “Where did you get them from?”

  
Ladybug shrugged, ignoring her racing heart, “A store near my house. They sell cheap phones just over a hundred dollars, so I bought two of them.”

  
Chat gave her another cute and curious look, “Why?”

  
She giggled nervously then stopped almost immediately, controlling herself. “Well, I figured, that, since we never see each other outside of patrols or akuma attacks it would be nice to just…” she smiled at him like a nervous child who’s about to get in trouble. “Talk?’

  
Chat stared at her, and for a wild moment she thought he would reject her idea. She only bought them in order for them to stay in contact without the suit and to check in every once in a while. She hadn’t bought them out of pure want to talk to the kitty more often, having to deal with his puns and flirtations more often. The idea gave her heart a jump start she couldn’t decide was from excitement or dread.

  
“You want us,” Chat said, still pointing at the phones. “To text each other?” A large smile broke on his face, “My Lady, if I knew better, you are just trying to get more of this alley cat.”

  
Hiding her relief, Ladybug smirked at him. “Ha! You wish, Kitty.”

  
He reached out and took one of the phones, turning it over in his hands. He pressed the power button and the screen lit up his face. He flipped through it a few times before he lifted it up, the camera facing Ladybug.

  
She creased her forehead, “What are you doing?”

  
“Smile!” he said, then a flash went off right when Ladybug broke into a smile.

  
Chat looked down at it and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “Oh, My Lady!” he exclaimed, getting rewarded with a cute giggle from her. “You are stunning in the moonlight!”

  
“Two can play that game, Kitty,” she said, raising her camera. “Say cheese!”

  
He smirked into the camera, and Ladybug looked down at the photo, almost stumbling at his smirk.

  
 _He’s hot_ , she realized, but immediately pushed it out of her mind.

  
“Hey, that’s good!” Chat said, leaning over to look at her picture of him. He smirked at her, “Now you have an actual photo of me incase you miss me.”

  
She rolled her eyes, looking at him. “Please,” she said, but she didn’t deny it.

  
“Should we…” Chat looked at her, his shy smile showing again, and she knew she was in trouble if she actually was attracted to him. “Trade numbers?"

  
She blushed, though she didn’t know why. “Sure.”

  
They exchanged numbers, both heroes glancing nervously at their partners.

  
“Well,” Chat said, bowing to her. “It’s about time I got your number, My Lady.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

  
She giggled, blushing like a tomato. “This is going to be interesting.”

  
He looked up at her, still bowing and smirking. “I look forward to sending virtual love letters to you, My Lady.”

  
She rolled her eyes, but her gaze was sincere when she returned his, him shocked when she said, “I don’t doubt it.”

  
For a long moment, they just stared, both wondering how they got to that place. And when Ladybug finally went home, transforming back to Marinette, she was about to go to bed when she felt her new phone buzz and she opened the message from Chat Noir.

  
**CN: Looking forward to joint patrol tomorrow!**

  
Marinette smiled, then typed out a quick response.

  
**LB: Me to, tho I hope it doesn’t involve any bank robberies.**

  
**CN: Same, but don’t worry, I’ll protect you.**

  
She felt a sudden ease in her stomach. She hadn’t realized the toll of getting shot had took on her. But as soon as he said he’d protect her, she felt both grateful and worried.

  
**LB: Just don’t get hurt while doing it, it’s not worth it.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: You’re always worth it.**

  
Her heart jumped in her chest and she blushed on the other end of the phone, thankful that she was no longer in his presence or she would be a stumbling mess. Before she could respond to him, he responded first.

  
**CN: Sweet dreams, My Lady.**

  
She smiled, before typing out her last response.

  
**LB: Goodnight Kitty.**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: <3**

  
And with that, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the dumb texting begins haha


	7. Crappy Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know there are days that you feel like giving up, but I think it's brave that you never do." ~ Lana Rafaela

Chapter 7: Crappy Luck

“I know that look.”

  
Marinette sat up from her bed, looking over at the Kwami that was floating just over the side of her bed. It was late, almost one a.m. and neither of them have been able to fall asleep yet. And, considering that her bed felt like a pile of rocks, she figured she wasn’t sleep tonight, which was amazing because she had school the next morning.

  
She brushed the bangs out of her eyes and dropped her hands in her lap, giving the Kwami a curious look. “What look?”

  
Tikki smiled, a smile she’s seen before. As if she knew something Marinette didn’t. Although, being an eternal being that had the powers of a god, she guessed she did know things that no one knew about.

  
Tikki floated up and landed on Marinette’s knees, sitting up like an impatient puppy. “The last time you had that look on your face you’d just met Adrien.”

  
Marinette blushed, opening and closing her mouth. “That’s—that’s not, Adrien’s—”

  
Tikki started giggling, “I’m not talking about Adrien,” she said, scooting forward. She smiled up at her, “You and Chat have been texting a lot recently.”

  
Marinette immediately rolled her eyes, “Tikki, it’s not like that.”

  
Tikki gave her a disapproving look, “Uh huh, so it’s not like you’ve been texting him all week.”

  
She blushed again, “He’s just fun to talk to.”

  
“All through your classes?”

  
Marinette looked away, both annoyed at her companion and herself. She admits it, she has been taking the phone everywhere she went, constantly texting him and actually giggling at that dumb cat’s puns. Giggling? Since when did she laugh at Chat Noir’s stupid jokes?! It was all really confusing, because, at this point, she has been spending late hours into the night, in the middle of class and doing homework, constantly checking her new phone, constantly hoping a text from him would appear.

  
And he never failed to satisfy this sudden hunger she had for talking to him. Almost like he read her mind and texted her first, saying something really smooth that sometimes—all the time—had her blushing. Which, in the middle of all this, was SO unlike her.

  
Marinette sighed before facing her again. She shrugged, “I don’t know, he’s just… fun to talk to.” She shook her head, “I don’t know what else more to say then that.” She smirked, “Besides, I can actually get a full sentence out while talking to him.”

  
“Oh,” Tikki said, floating closer and drawing out the vowels. She gave her holder a funny look, like she was trying to wiggle the non-existent eyebrows she had. “So, you are trying to keep your words from going—what was it?” Tikki flipped backwards and came back with a teasing look on her face. “Blah blah blah around him!”

  
Marinette blushed and laughed at the same time, gently pushing the Kwami away with her hand. She tried to hide her red face from her but failed to do so.

  
Tikki giggled then floated up and nestled against her cheek, both of them smiling fondly.

  
When Tikki pulled back she gave Marinette a gently but serious look, telling her that she was done joking around and that they were about to jump into a serious conversation.

  
Yay.

  
“Marinette,” she said gently. “You know you made a risk by buying those phones for you and Chat.”

  
As if she didn’t know that. She shook her head, “I know, it was kind of dumb, I just…” she trailed off, not willing to finish her sentence.

  
“Just wanted to talk to him?” she asked, “And yet you’re still denying the fact that you LIKE to talk to him.”

  
Marinette turned back to her; confusion written in her expression. “What do you mean?"

  
Tikki sighed, “I’m saying you need to stop lying to me,” she paused. “And yourself.”

  
Surprised, she stumbled for an excuse. Anything other than the dangerous thoughts running through her head, the very ones that were keeping her up this late. “I’m… I’m not—”

  
“Please, Marinette,” Tikki said, almost looking pleading. “You can’t focus during patrols, you’re daydreaming in school, you’re not sleeping—” she stopped abruptly, huffing. “I’m not mad, but I am getting a little worried, especially since it’s not a big deal.”

  
She shook her head, “It is a big deal, Tikki.”

  
“It’s not,” Tikki said, her voice tired. “So, why is it bothering you?”

  
For a long moment, Marinette just stared at her Kwami. The thoughts in her head were racing a million times a second, along with her heartbeat. Everything around her suddenly felt still; frozen, cold, until it was only her and Tikki in that moment, and it was scary. Scary because she knew the truth, she knew why she was distracted all the time, why she couldn’t focus on her patrols, daydreaming in school and not sleeping.

  
She couldn’t admit it—wouldn’t, because, if she did, she’d make it real, and she was still deciding if she wanted it to be real or not.

  
Letting out a frustrated huff, Marinette leaned back against her sheets and covered her face with her hands, groaning into them. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she felt like she was going to explode with so many different emotions at once. She felt like laughing, smiling, crying, sobbing, screaming and dancing all at the same time and it confused and frustrated her so much that she grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, the shriek completely muffled by the pillow.

  
“Marinette,” Tikki said gently. She didn’t see the Kwami come closer, due to the pillow that was still smashed into her face.

  
“I understand your frustrated, but—” she paused, sighing heavily. “What if you just talked to him about it?”

  
This grabbed her attention. She removed the pillow off her face and looked up at the Kwami floating above her. “Yeah,” she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. “That’ll go down great. Definitely will boost his ego.”

  
Tikki sighed yet again, only this time with a feel of annoyance to it. “Just…” she gave her holder another concerned look. “Just talk to him, it doesn’t have to be about this but, I think you should really consider how you feel right now.”

  
“I don’t know, Tikki,” Marinette said, sitting up and hugging the pillow to her chest. “I don’t really know how I feel.”

  
Tikki settled back on her knee, giving her a gentle look. “Then try this,” she said, pausing to make sure she had her attention. “After patrol on Friday,” she said, both of them remembering it was Wednesday, Ladybug’s turn to patrol that night. “Or next time you see him, ask him to close his eyes.”

  
Marinette raised her eyebrows, “This isn’t gonna get weird, is it?"

  
Tikki laughed, “No, nothing like that at all.” She floated closer to her face and smiled at her. “Just, ask him to close his eyes and, for once, just look at him.”

  
Marinette opened her mouth, surprised. “Just… look at him?”

  
Tikki nodded, “Just look at him, the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

  
She blushed.

  
Tikki giggled, “Don’t worry Marinette,” she said, pressing her tiny forehead against hers. “Whatever you realize, it won’t be as scary as you think.”

  
Marinette highly doubted that because she already half knew the answer. She knew she would like the way she was going to be observing him, his steady breathing, his golden locks, his relaxed face. She already knew the way he breathed, he was her partner, she knew him like the back of her hand with the experiences they have had together.

  
But staring at him, with his eyes closed, and in the way he does at her without her knowing…

  
It terrified her.

  
. . .

  
To say that Marinette had a bad day was an understatement. Tikki was right, she really must’ve been off her rocker.

  
She fell asleep in four classes today, due to lack of sleep and daydreaming. It wasn’t like she could help it; she was exhausted. So very exhausted to the point where it became unbearable and she just had to close her eyes for a moment to regain her composure.

  
So, like many students in a state of sleep deprived la-la land in the most boring place on earth, she fell asleep instantly. During her time of slumber while the teacher talked gibberish into her dreams, she found a state of calm where she wanted to stay, a place filled with pink clouds and sunsets and roses and cuddles from a certain cat—

  
Someone poked her and she shrieked.

  
When she realized where she was, she finally picked up on the laughter the class was sharing at her predicament. To make matters worse, about three sticky notes were on her face. She ripped them off as the class laughter slowly dissipated to soft whispers and giggling.

  
“Marinette,” said Ms. Bustier said, taking pity on her and gracing her with a gentle yet stern smile. “I hope you decide to get some sleep tonight instead of indulging in…other activities.”  
Despite that Ms. Bustier probably meant the “other activities” to be completely innocent, it didn’t stop Marinette’s teenage brain from filling with all the worst images in her head at the worst possible moment.

  
She blushed a deep crimson, for once glad that she looked embarrassed because she fell asleep rather then the dirty images flashing in her mind.

  
“S-Sorry, Ms. Bustier,” she said, looking down at her lap, still blushing. “Won’t happen again, sorry.”

  
Ms. Bustier hummed in response and then turned back to the board, continuing with her lesson.

  
While she did, Marinette turned to her assaulter and whacked her thigh.

  
“Hey!” Alya said, hissing at her.

  
Marinette pointed a finger at her, “I’ll get you for that.”

  
Alya smirked, “I’m not the one that fell asleep in class.”

  
She scoffed, “You try being up all night and not falling asleep in class.”

  
“Been there, done that,” she said. “Why were you up all night anyway?”

  
Marinette leaned over the paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. With shaky and weak hands, she took her pencil and started copying off the notes on the board, talking to Alya at the same time.

  
“’Other activities,’” she muttered, repeating Ms. Bustier’s words.

  
Alya snickered, “I hope you’re not saying you were up all night because you were—” her friend looked over at her, catching her eyes with a teasing look in her eyes. “You know.”

  
Marinette blanched, “Gross, Alya.”

  
Alya shrugged, “Human nature, hon, respect it.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Hard to do when it keeps you up at night.”

  
Alya turned to her, her eyes wide, “So, you—”

  
Marinette caught on and panicked, she sat up straight with wide eyes, trying to keep herself from yelling as she whispered, “No! No, Alya, no way,” she shivered at the mere thought. “I—no, nope.”

  
Alya covered her mouth with one hand, trying to keep from laughing. “I should’ve thought so,” she said, turning back to her notes and the lesson. “You’re way too innocent.”

  
Marinette felt offended, “Am not.”

  
Alya gave her a side glance but didn’t say anything.

  
They both took a few more sentences of notes before Alya turned back to her.

  
“Just try and stay awake, girl,” she said, her reassuring tone warming Marinette. “You don’t need any more pit from your teachers today, and it’s only the first class of the day.”

  
That was jinxed. Marinette fell asleep three more times in three different classes, four counting her first class nap. When she was just dozing off for the fifth time, Ms. Mendeleiev called her name and she shook out of her slumber. Frustrated from her behavior, she was sent to Mr. Damocles’ office where she was lucky enough to get away with a warning and a stern talk with her parents.

  
With the day she’s had, she felt like collapsing into her bed and sleeping for about four days until this whole thing blows over. But she couldn’t. She had homework to do and patrol later that night.

  
Oh, God patrol.

  
That’s fantastic, she thought as she buried her face into her pillow, still not letting herself fall asleep.

  
. . .

  
The night was cold, and Ladybug was about ready to collapse. It was the following night, almost nine p.m. on that Wednesday and she could already feel her muscles starting to give out on her. Luckily, she was sitting with her back pressed against the stone ledge that overlooked the street below. The ledge blocked the cold breeze that was supposed to be hitting her right then, but as soon as she collapsed against the wall, she was immediately relieved to find the little warmth that the absence of the breeze was providing.

  
She rested her head back against it, closing her eyes and mentally screaming at herself to stay awake. If she fell asleep right then, she would be there all night. Thankfully, the cold night air was just enough to have her shivering despite the super suit.

  
Something buzzed against her back and she flinched. She reached around her and brought out the phone she had carried with her. The one she and Chat were using.

  
She eagerly opened the new message from him and rested her head back as she stared down at the screen, it glowed off her face.

  
**CN: I hope patrol is going well for you, My Lady.**

  
She smiled fondly at the message before typing out her own response.

  
**LB: It’s very boring, kitty, but thanks for asking. She added a little sleeping emoji with zzz’s coming up from its head.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Aww does a little bug need some attention? With a starry-eyed emoji along with a kissy face one.**

  
Ladybug rolled her eyes.

  
**LB: Now now kitty, we have separate patrols for a reason. Can’t get caught up in the moment.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Too late. A winking emoji next to his response.**

  
**LB: I’m too tired for your pickup lines.**

  
**CN: Long day?**

  
**LB: Yeah, I didn’t sleep last night.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: If you’d asked, I could’ve picked up patrol tonight.**

  
Ladybug smiled at his kindness. Chat always had a knack for being as flirtatious as one could get, but he also had a soft spot. She’d learned this when she realized that he had feelings for her, and when she rejected him—at the time—he’d respected her and the friendship she wanted between them. But now… she was the one that was calling out to him, even if she didn’t realize it.

  
Ladybug started typing her response.

  
**LB: Thank you, kitty, but I’m fine, really. I’ll sleep tonight.**

  
**CN: Always here if you need me, My Lady.**

  
**LB: I know.**

  
There was a long moment as she stared at her screen without typing anything. She had the strangest feeling that they both were trying to say something, but neither of them could find the words to say it or even understand what they wanted to say.

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: I get the feeling being restless isn’t the only thing on your mind?**

  
He may be human, but she sometimes wondered if he were a cat in a past life, because he seemed to be able to read people a lot better then she could.

  
Dumbfounded, she responded.

  
**LB: How did you know?**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Because I know you.**

  
She stared at his response, both surprised and flattered by it. Where she had known that he knew and trusted her as much as she knew and trusted him. It was a revelation, she realized as she felt her abs tighten as she sucked in a tight breath, her lungs pressing against her ribs. She didn’t know how to explain how she felt, only that her body was completely relaxed but her heart pounded in anticipation for something she didn’t know she wanted.

  
Him.

  
She started typing back.

  
**LB: I guess you do know me, kitty.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Do you want me to come see you?**

  
She considered. She had been a mess all day, with falling asleep in class to daydreaming about the things she wanted/did not want to daydream about. It was frustrating how she couldn’t control herself sometimes. She mentally kicked herself all the time because of the intruding thoughts that happened to pop up randomly at the least opportune time.

  
But still…

  
She realized with a shock that she wanted to see him, that she longed to talk to him. She wanted to see him smile as he approached her with all the grace of a cat. She longed for him to appear out of thing air and pull her into him and wrap his muscled body around hers in a protective case she already knew would keep her safe.

  
She longed for him, and she couldn’t deny it.

  
She was just about to type a response when the sound of glass shattering made her jump to her feet and turning to the noise. She walked forward and leaned over the ledge, looking down at the street below.

  
Just her luck, three large men with ripped arms and ski masks were using the butt of the shotguns they were holding to smash the windows of a jewelry shop across the street.  
She was just about to jump over the ledge when she felt the phone buzz again.

  
**CN: LB?**

  
She responded.

  
**LB: Hey, sorry, jewel thieves busting a shop across the street. I gotta go.**

  
**CN: This late?**

  
**LB: I guess.**

  
**CN: Do you need help?**

  
She smiled at his concern but waved it off.

  
**LB: Nah, there’s only three of them. Should be a piece of cake. I’ll text you later.**

  
She didn’t wait for another response from him as she slipped the phone around her waist and jumped off the side of the building, only about three stories up. She landed easily on the sidewalk and ducked behind a row of cars, peering over them as she watched the thieves climb inside the shattered windows, cocking their shotguns.

  
She reached for her yo-yo as she stepped out into the street, leaning over herself as not to be seen. She ducked behind the cars just outside the shop and looked in, a better view of the scene.

  
Despite the hour, an older man, maybe in his sixties was standing with his hands raised, terrified as the thieves shouted at him while pointing the guns in his face. A younger woman with short blond hair stood in the corner, also cowering in fear as one of the gunmen pointed his gun at her.

  
Ladybug stepped out from the shelter of the cars and spun her yo-yo next to her as she stood, legs apart and a fist on her hip, right in front of the shattered doors.

The people inside noticed her immediately.

  
“A little late for jewel heists, isn’t it?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

  
The gunmen turned to her, their eyes under the ski masks clearly showing unease, but not fear. They hesitantly pointed all their guns at her, threatening.

  
Ladybug’s smirk only deepened, “Ah, we don’t want to do that now, do we?” She glanced over at the older man and young woman, her eyes telling them to get away. The three gunmen, whose attention was all on her, didn’t notice as the two victims slipped safely out the back door in the corner of the shop.

  
“We saw the news,” one of them said, stepping forward hesitantly. He gestured at her with the point of his gun. “We saw that other guy at the bank injured you.”

  
Ladybug started to feel uneasy about the man’s confidence as he inched towards her. She was Ladybug after all, fighting akumas weekly was a challenge, but taking down local thieves was the easiest job she ever decided to take. Sometimes by the mere sight of her, criminals dropped their weapons and let her take them in, for fear of her. Never has she seen someone walking towards her with their gun still raised and a hint of confidence in their voice.

  
“Everyone thinks you’re invincible,” the man said, still creeping forward until he stopped at the threshold, his gun still raised at her. “And if you can be bruised by a bullet,” he suddenly cocked his shotgun, which made Ladybug flinch. “You can definitely be crippled by one.”

  
All the hairs on the back of her neck spiked and she instinctively brought the spinning yo-yo in front of her, just as a bullet ricochet off it. The sound was loud and discomforting to her ears, but she ignored it as all three men stepped out into the street, their guns raised and trailing her as she stepped back with caution, her yo-yo still spinning in front of her.

  
The three gunmen were separated from each other by only a few yards in a small arc in front of her. She couldn’t let them surround her, she couldn’t defend her back as well as her front, not at the same time.

  
She could if Chat were there.

  
She tried to ignore the painful tug in her chest as she wished her partner was there with her, not just because she wanted to be with him, but because now she wasn’t so confident she could take these guys on her own.

  
Sure, she could try and throw her yo-yo out and take one of their guns, but nothing was stopping the other two from shooting her dead. For now, she had to stay on the defensive.  
She had to push all thoughts from her mind as the gunmen on the right suddenly shot at her. She forced her yo-yo in the direction, again the bullet bounced off to who knows where.  
The gunmen on the left suddenly shot at her, and she barely deflected his blow. The men were slowly inching around her, trying to get to her back side and catch her off guard. She backed up quicker, trying to keep them from reaching that advantage.

  
She could feel her yo-yo arm starting to cramp from spinning it for so long, but she didn’t dare drop it, if she did, she could end up being filled with gun wounds, despite her invulnerability.

  
All three gunmen cocked their guns again, still aiming at her.

  
They all shot at once.

  
She couldn’t deflect them all, only able to block the left and front bullet, but the right bullet suddenly slammed into her side and she cried out, the impact flinging her back a few feet.  
The impact wasn’t as bad as the first time she’d been shot, but it still stung, nonetheless. She could already feel the bruise in her side start to form, a painful throb shooting up her body. It wasn’t excruciating, but it still throbbed painfully.

  
She rolled to a stop, forcing herself to her forearms and looking up at them from lying on her stomach. They were a lot closer now, and now that their guns were only a few feet from her face, she knew she couldn’t possibly avoid them.

  
She may be a superhero, but no way was she faster then a bullet.

The middle gunman chuckled to himself, “Was it really that easy?”

  
The other two snorted, “Too easy,”

  
“Honestly,” the other said, “This is the savior of Paris?” he asked with a mocking tone. “I was expecting a little bit more of a fight.”

  
“Me to,” the middleman said again. “Especially since she proclaims to be a superhero that fights monsters on the weekly.”

  
The one on the right laughed, “Especially that,” he said. “Now you’re kneeling to the sight of guns?” he grinned, his smile vicious. “Honestly, Ladybug, that’s kinda pathetic.”

  
It was, she thought to herself. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have a plan.

  
She rose to one knee looking up at them with a look of surrender on her face. “Okay,” she said, putting fear into her voice as she raised her hands defensively, her yo-yo in one of them. “Please, just don’t shoot me again.”

  
She didn’t give them time to respond as she suddenly retracted her yo-yo hand back and threw it at the right man’s gun. Their mockery died in their throats as she yanked the first man to her, she rose to meet his face with her knee, slamming the bone onto his nose and causing it to bleed. He fell back on his butt, covering his face as blood gushed out his nose.

  
She suddenly leaned to the side as she instinctively avoided another bullet as it passed right in front of her face, almost in slow motion. She ducked down just as another one would’ve hit her face, then she launched herself in the air, spinning in a double front flip over their heads as they struggled to keep the guns trained on her.

  
She landed in a crouch position on the opposite side she was just on, her back facing them just as they took aim again. She jumped to the side, rolling on her hips as she came up on one knee again, throwing her yo-yo. The other end wrapped around the middleman’s gun and she yanked it to her. She reached out and caught it before she used both hands to bend the gun. She tossed it to the side.

  
With one more man left, the middleman backed up with his hands raised as she approached the last remaining one. He was the smallest of the bunch, but still towered over her. He aimed his gun at her again before she threw her yo-yo again, knocking it to the side. She threw her yo-yo again and it wrapped around the man’s torso, pinning his arms to his sides.

  
“Now,” she said, walking to him. “Let’s see who you are.”

  
She reached up and grabbed the front of his ski mask, pulling it off the front of his face.

  
To say she was startled was an understatement.

  
He had perfectly cut blond hair and a sharp jawline, his eyes a deep, cold blue as he stared off to the side, not wanting her to look at him.

  
But she couldn’t help but stare.

  
“You’re—” she said, her voice momentarily failing her. “You’re a kid!”

  
He turned his gaze back to her, his eyes glaring darkly, “And?”

  
“And?” she asked, her voice angry and confused. “You’re, what, seventeen?” she asked. He must be about the same age as her, or maybe a little older. It was hard to believe someone around her age was trying to rob a jewelry store. “What on earth are you doing stealing from jewelry stores?!”

  
He rolled his eyes, “Welcome to the twenty-first century,” he mumbled to himself.

  
“Welcome to the—” she shook her head, annoyed. “Really?” she asked, also turning to the other two who were watching her with cautious gazes. “This is what I’m doing with my time? Wasting it with dumb teenagers who are looking to get rich?” she rolled her eyes, turning back to the unmasked boy in front of her. “Get a job for crying out loud.”

  
She slightly tightened the yo-yo around said boy’s torso, making him shift uncomfortably. “Well, you’re going to have to deal with the consequences now, unfortunately,” she said.

  
The boy huffed, “Thanks mom.”

  
“Does your mom know you’re out tonight?”

  
The boy looked away; annoyance written on his face.

  
Ladybug nodded, “Uh-huh, exactly.”

  
She walked forward to him to restrain him better before he jerked his head back to her, then glanced behind her. When he met her eyes again, he smirked.

  
She faltered, stopping in her tracks. “What?”

  
He grinned viciously at her, “That’s gonna hurt.”

  
Once again, the hairs rose on the back of her neck, but it was already to late. As soon as she turned around, all she saw was a flash of red, then she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Hi! decided to post another chapter to let you know that this story is going to be split into parts! I just finished part one of this story (this chapter is not the end of part 1) and i don't know how many parts this story will have, but i'm super excited to share the rest of Part 1 with you guys!  
> Each part of the story will be separated by "Intros" as you saw in chapter 1, so you will know when and what chapter each part ends.  
> I'm super excited about this story, and if you haven't caught on yet its sort of like a slow burn.  
> Anyways, enjoy!


	8. Close Your Eyes and Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The heart that's meant to love you will fight for you when you want to give up, pick you up when you're feeling down, and will give their smile when it's hard for you to find yours. They will NEVER get strength from seeing you weak, power from seeing you hurt, or joy from seeing you cry. The heart that's meant to love you wants to see the best of you, no the hurt in you... Never forget that." ~Trent Shelton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL ASSAULT CONTENT IN IT. PLEASE BE WARNED.

Chapter 8: Close Your Eyes and Realize

Adrien wasn’t one for waiting, especially if he had a certain mangy cat in the room with him eating camembert till his heart content.

  
He was lying lazily on his bed, having just finished homework with his civilian phone in his hand, scrolling aimlessly through social media. He liked a few pictures from friends and the few celebrity accounts he followed before pulling his gaze back to the other phone next to him.

  
He had been waiting for over forty-five minutes for its’ screen to light up with a message from Ladybug, telling him she caught the jewel thieves and she was ready to see him.

  
But, no matter how hard he glared at the phone, no such message popped up.

  
Groaning in frustration he tossed his civilian phone next to the other phone before rubbing his hands down his face. He glanced down at the other phone again.

  
“She should’ve texted back by now,” he said.

  
Plagg flew up to him with a piece of cheese between his paws. “She’s always fine, she’s probably talking with police.”

  
Adrien glanced over at the alarm clock beside his bed; it read 9:47 p.m., almost thirty minutes last he heard from Ladybug. She said it would only take her a minute to get these jewel thieves and respond back to him.

  
Huffing, he got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to calm his nerves. Something didn’t feel right. He knew that much. He had this sinking feeling in his chest that something happened, something that wasn’t according to plan. Something like…

  
His lady might be in trouble.

  
Throwing the towel, he was using to dry his face on the counter, frustration building in his chest along with the sinking feeling. This only upped his anxiety about the situation. He could feel his heart beating frantically, his mind racing for answers, and his limbs shaking from the fear that maybe, something wasn’t right.

  
He walked out of the bathroom; his face hard as he looked at Plagg.

  
“It doesn’t take this long to bust some jewel thieves, does it?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

  
Plagg waved it off, “She’s Ladybug, I doubt some lowly jewel thieves could’ve taken her on.” He flew back towards the couch and sat down, a piece of camembert in his paws. “The woman’s scary sometimes; I’m sure she’s fine.” He stuffed his face before continuing, “No stop moping and watch some TV in the meantime!”

  
Adrien stared at the Kwami, wondering how on earth he could fit that much cheese in his tiny body. At the end of the day, he didn’t want to know.

  
On the other hand, he was right. She’s Ladybug, his trusty partner, fierce ally and, yeah, sometimes a little scary when it comes to protecting this city, but she was fully capable of handling some “lowly jewel thieves” as Plagg put it.

  
Adrien took a deep breath before he slightly dimmed his nerves, not turning them off completely, but just enough so that he worried for her, but fully knew she was mostly likely alright.

  
She is Ladybug, after all.

  
He sighed and sat down next to Plagg, pulling up the remote and turning on the TV, revealing a news broadcast that made his heart skip a beat.

  
“—suspects wore ski masks over their faces, making them unidentifiable,” Nadja Chamack was saying. “Street cameras caught the fight just outside the jewelry shop, where Ladybug was defended herself. Let’s take a look.”

  
The screen cut out to a poorly lit scene, where Ladybug was backing up, her yo-yo spinning, as the three men in front of her slowly surrounded her. He watched, horrified as she was shot in the side and rolled away. She talked and confronted them before she engaged them again, taking them out one by one, almost easily. When she had her yo-yo string wrapped around the third one, he watched as one of the men had a shotgun in his hand sneak up behind her, before she turned around and got knocked hard in the face by the butt of the gun. She crumpled to the ground.

  
Helplessly feeling the sinking hole in his chest widen, he watched as the three men grabbed her limp form and threw her in the back of a black van. They quickly got in themselves before they drove away fast into the night.

  
The screen cut back to Nadja who held a piece of paper and a worried expression. “Ladybug, unable to defend herself without her partner, has been kidnapped, and we don’t know why.” She paused and gripped the paper tighter, “Chat Noir, if you’re listening to this, bring our girl back home.”

  
Adrien turned off the TV while standing up, unable to listen anymore. He raked his hair in his fingers, pulling on the roots. He felt like he might throw up, from fear, anxiety, and reddening anger so dark, it made his limbs shake with rage.

  
“I asked her,” He said, his voice shaking. He started pacing the length of his room, hands rubbing his scalp, face and neck nervously. “I asked her if she needed help and I let her go in on her own!” He shouted at himself, trying his best to hold back a scream.

  
Plagg flew up to him, a worried expression on his cat like face. “Kid, you need to calm down. She needs you right now!” He said, his voice rising.

  
Adrien covered his eyes with his hands, “It’s my fault.”

  
“Stop!” Plagg shouted, making Adrien jump. The Kwami, usually very laid back and relaxed, gave his holder a very stern and anxious expression, him shaking as well with the amount of rage on his face. “It doesn’t matter whose fault it is!” He said, pointing aimlessly at the windows. “She’s probably stuck somewhere, chained up and scared without her partner around to help her!” He huffed, exasperated and angry. “She needs you right now, Adrien, so go get her before something worse happens.”

  
Adrien stared at his Kwami. He was right, if he didn’t act now, something sickening and awful might happen to his lady, and the very thought made him sick to his stomach with fear.

  
“You’re right,” he said, raking his hands through his hair again. “You’re right,” he repeated. He looked up through the window, the stars mocking him how beautiful they were tonight.

  
He clenched his fists before turning back to Plagg, a fire igniting inside him, a protectiveness that burned brighter than it ever had before.

  
“Let’s go get our girl.”

  
. . .

  
For all she knew, Ladybug could be dreaming. If she was, this definitely had to be a nightmare. She couldn’t see anything in front of her, the darkness like a thick curtain cutting off every and all light that could possibly pass through any cracks.

  
She knew a few things, like the fact that she wasn’t directly on the ground. She was lying on what she suspected was a blow-up mattress, the rubbery texture uncomfortable on so many levels. Her hands were bound to the wall behind her, the rough edges of hand cuffs cutting into her suit and rubbing harshly against her wrist.

  
She had a massive headache, her nose and eyes throbbing from the impact of something hard and fast hitting her dead center in the face. When she came to about three minutes before, she could feel a thick liquid was slowly running down and over her lips from her nose. She knew she was bleeding. Her side throbbed painfully from the shot she took, unable to defend herself. The fact that she didn’t sleep the night before did not help one bit, it took all her energy to not pass out again.

  
In other words, her body ached, and the only thing she wanted to do now was collapse against the rubbery mattress and sleep until the nightmare ceased.

  
But, like her luck, this wasn’t a nightmare. She really had been knocked out by mere people (that’ll look great on her track record) and had been dragged from the crime scene with no help whatsoever.

  
And now, she was in this hell hole, with no more strength to rip off the hand cuffs and run.

  
She was thankfully still in her suit, which was a relief in itself, and she hadn’t used her Lucky Charm, so there was no way she was transforming back anytime soon.

  
Startling her from her thoughts, something in the darkness made a loud metal against metal sound that screeched in her ears, making her cringe. There was a rush of air before, about fifteen feet in front of her, rays of light suddenly streaked through the room, and a very heavy looking door opened, and the three men that were at the jewelry shop stepped in.

  
“Oh, good,” one of them said as they all stepped into the room. “You’re awake.” He reached out next to him and flipped a light switch up, making a single bulb in the center of the room hanging from a wire in the ceiling turn on with a flicker.

  
Ladybug shied away from it, squinting her eyes at the light flooding her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting, she finally got a look at where she was.

  
The room was made of concrete, the walls covered in various colors of mold and fungus growing from the cracks. Weeds and grass also grew from the cracks, sprouting little buds that mocked her with their annoying yet pretty petals. She was, in fact, on a mattress, a very old looking mattress that definitely was not rubbery because it was a blow-up mattress, but because the fabric was old and also covered in mold.

  
Although, she would take the mattress over the floor, seeing as the beer cans and plastic bags full of who knows what littered all around her and piling up in the corners. The door itself was metal, explaining the screeching sound as they opened it. It had large pieces of its surface covered in rust splashed all over the door, with a hint of green around the edges.

  
The walls also had an interesting quality to them. Around the room and evenly spaced out were several metal rungs embedded into the wall, about halfway from the floor to the ceiling. They looked like they once might’ve been red, but they were too worn out and old looking to show any signs of newness.

  
Looking up, Ladybug realized that the handcuffs bounding her wrists above her head were wrapped around one of the metal rungs as well, making it impossible to break free unless she somehow got her strength back. She knew there was no chance in that happening, based off the way her limbs trembled with exhaustion even while not supporting her own weight.

  
Ladybug shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the three men in front of her, their faces shadowed by the dim light bulb that was swinging back in forth in an eerie matter. The shadows around the room were moving.

  
She tightened her fists, trying to control the steady rise of fear that was starting to hollow out her chest. If she showed them that she was afraid and gave into that weakness, the situation could end up being worse than it already was.

  
So, she took a deep breath, and attacked the fear head on.

  
“Where the hell am I?” she asked, venom in her cracked voice.

  
The three men had calm, collected expressions, also not showing any signs of fear. Their ski masks were off, so she recognized the blond teenager to the left, but not the other two. One was tall and built like a rhinoceros with a shaved head and heavily lidded eyes, but he still looked like a teenager, nonetheless. The other man looked older, however, maybe somewhere in his twenties. He had dark, unkempt hair that was sticking out in all directions and broad shoulders. He wasn’t as built as rhino dude to the right, but his figure was still threatening.

  
The older man stepped forward and crouched before her with a large grin spreading off his face.

  
“My name is Josh,” he said, still grinning creepily. He gestured at the two behind him. “The big guy is Larry and the blond one is Zach.”

  
Ladybug glared at them again, “I asked you, where the hell am I?”

  
Josh nodded, still not taking his lazy eyes off her. “Always to the point, as we thought.” He stood up and backed up closer to his buddies, sliding his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Ladybug, have you ever heard of the story of Jeremy Crainer?”

  
Surprised by the question, Ladybug shook her head.

  
Josh hummed, “I would assume so, it’s not a popular tale.” He swayed on his feet, dropping his head at her. “Would you like to hear it?”

  
She said nothing.

  
He took this as an answer and chuckled, “Not very talkative, I see.” He smirked at her, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you anyway.”

  
The three boys walked closer to her and sat down at the end of the mattress, crossing their legs over one another.

  
Josh settled before he looked back up at her, his grin still present. “Jeremy Crainer was accused of many things back in the 1950s,” he said, leaning forward. “Like, credit card theft, robbing banks, kidnappings, sexual assault—” he stopped, eyeing her, “Murder.”

  
Ladybug shifted.

  
“Of course, the evidence was stacked against him,” Josh continued. “Several people have come forward with all kinds of proof in their hands, but—” he lifted a finger, like he was about to say something important. “No one could ever prove that he was a murderer.”

  
He grinned at her, his yellow teeth gaping at her making her want to puke more than she already wanted to.

  
“Crainer was never found guilty of murder, even when a few people came forward, telling their side of the stories, but they could never find any hard evidence.” Josh scooted closer to the mattress, placing his hands on it, close to her feet. “Finally, very recently, long after he overdosed on drugs to kill himself, they were looking through his old house, and they found this cellar,” he gestured around him, indicating they were in the very cellar of his house.

  
“They finally found the evidence they were looking for, in this very cellar in his backyard hidden from the outside world,” he grinned like a sick man, which she guessed she was.

  
“They found piles of dead bodies in this very room.”

  
She couldn’t help it anymore. She leaned over to the side and vomited, her stomach reacting to the sick story and the realization that she was trapped in the very room dead bodies were rotting in for years.

  
The three men in front of her howled with laughter as she retched, pushing out all the food she had eaten in the last few hours, leaving her a sweaty and sick mess.

  
She rested her head back against the wall, pale and tired beyond any explanation.

  
“You see,” Josh said, coming down from his laughter. “This place has been closed down for years, and the concrete of this cellar prevents any cell signal going out.” He smirked at her, his eyes darkening. “No one’s going to find you down here.” He paused, before he continued. “Well,” he said, placing a finger on his chin, faking his thinking. “I mean, I guess someone will find you… long after you starve to death.”

  
If Ladybug could vomit again, she would have, but her body reacted again just the same. She gagged horribly, her stomach trying to push up the nothingness that was in her stomach.  
The idea that she could starve to death down here without anyone finding her, terrified her. Yes, she was a superhero and she’s faced worse situations, but she has never felt more powerless in her life. With absolutely no sleep, her body aching in painful ways, her head throbbing with her heartbeat, and her stomach churning from the sickening story behind the cellar she was chained up in…

  
She, for the first time, saw no way out.

  
Her eyes watered and she shut them tight, not wanting to show weakness in front of her captures.

  
They caught on to it.

  
“Aww,” the blond teenager, Zach said. He wacked Josh’s shoulder to get his attention. “Dude, I think she’s gonna cry.”

  
Josh turned to her, smirking at how she turned away from them, her face contorting from all the different kinds of pain coming from her body. Her chin trembled as she struggled to hold back the sob that desperately wanted to rip her chest apart. Her arms and legs were shaking so bad you could see them.

  
To say she was terrified was an understatement.

  
“Aww, don’t cry little bug,” he said. She flinched at the name. It sounded so foreign and disgusting coming from his mouth, and she wanted to kick him and cry herself to sleep at the same time.

  
“No, wait, hold on,” said the rhino man, Larry. “What was it that her partner in black calls her?”

  
Josh smirked, “It’s sickening really,” he turned back to her, his eyes locking on hers. “He calls her ‘My Lady.’”

  
She sobbed.

  
“Yup,” said Zach. “We made the hero of Paris cry, fellas.”

  
She was crying. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore as they slipped down her face like a waterfall. She felt like a dam inside her has been broken, the water covering her every landscape in a dark and cold environment.

  
More than ever, she wished he were here.

  
“Why did you b-bring me here?” she asked, her voice shaking and breaking.

  
Josh glanced at his two comrades before turning back to her. “We weren’t intending to,” he said. “But, since you saw one of our faces, we couldn’t afford the police or you on our tail.” He shrugged, like it was no big deal. “We somehow were able to knock you out, which just says a lot about you superheroes, by the way.” He shook his head, a disapproving look on his face. “You were shot and injured, and now, everyday jewel thieves can kidnap you.” He chuckled, shaking his head again. “Really, Ladybug, it’s depressing.”

  
The way he put it made Ladybug’s skin crawl. He was right, she was suddenly becoming more and more vulnerable. She knew that a bullet could hurt her, she wasn’t completely invulnerable no matter how protective her suit was. At the Eiffel Tower that one day, she fell off it and broke her ribs, then she was shot and injured, now, she was stuck in a dead murderer’s cellar where he kept all his secrets and dead bodies in.

  
She felt nauseous again.

“We also figured,” Josh continued. “That, since you would be weak and seeing that you haven’t even tried breaking out of those weak handcuffs that we could… use you.”

  
Now, she felt a nauseating confusion rippling in her chest, like water was filling her lungs suddenly.

  
He pointed to her head, “Like those earrings, for instance.”

  
The fear intensified.

  
Josh got up and walked around the mattress. He crouched to her side and smiled at her, his eyes darkening. He reached out and lifted an ear lobe up, sending shivers down her spine. He inspected the earrings for a few seconds before Ladybug pulled her head free from his hands.

  
He chuckled, “Not very cooperative, now are we?” he suddenly leaned closer and placed his hand on the other side of her hip, his face dangerously close to hers.

  
“Don’t worry, little bug,” his voice was low and threatening, and she suddenly felt the need to vomit again. “We’ll fix that.”

  
He placed his other hand on her knee and she flinched hard, trying to squirm away from his touch.

  
“No,” she said, her voice cracking. “No, don’t touch me!”

  
His hand slid upwards to the inside of her thigh and her body reacted, a ripple of fear filling her chest and spreading through her body. She could feel the heat from his hand as it got closer and closer and closer—

  
She cried out.

  
“Get her earrings!” Josh shouted at the other two, who were getting closer to her as well.

  
She trembled; her body unable to move against his forceful hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears spilled out, streaking her cheeks. Her chest was expanding in pants, but she felt breathless, her chest filling with her own tears as she felt the weight of his fingers touching her. Her suit was her last defense, so there was no opening yet, but that all would change as soon as the other two took her earrings.

  
She cried out again. She felt the fear rippling her body. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. She. Couldn’t. Breathe.

  
She felt the two other men grazing her ear lobes, grasping the clasps then—

  
BOOM.

  
They stopped, looking wide eyed at the closed metal door.

  
It was a single sound, nothing following it, when—

  
BOOM.

  
Everything was still.

  
BOOM. CRUNCH. CRASH.

  
Shouting.

  
Voices.

  
PEOPLE.

  
“We know you’re in there!” shouted a voice she didn’t recognize. “Come out with your hands up!”

  
The three men around Ladybug didn’t move, their faces covered in fear.

  
“OPEN THE DOOR!” The voice shouted, still unrecognizable.

  
No one moved.

  
“MOVE!” Shouted a voice.

  
A familiar voice, that made Ladybug dare to hope.

  
Suddenly, the metal door flew off its hinges and landed flat on the ground in front of the four people on the mattress. Standing above the door, was the one person she had called out to, in hopes he would find her.

  
Chat Noir stood there, his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw tight. His eyes darkened as he surveyed the scene in front of him, knowing exactly what was going on.

  
“Step,” Chat said, his voice low and levelled. Threatening. “Back,” he finished.

  
Like machines, the three captures stepped back, their hands raised and fearful of his dark glare. Police rushed in and grabbed the three men, pinning their chests to the walls and handcuffing their hands to their back.

  
Chat ran forward and collapsed to his knees next to Ladybug, reaching out and cupping her face.

  
“My Lady…” he said, his voice gentle.

  
She suddenly sobbed, her eyes filling with tears again.

  
He reached up and grabbed at the metal rung she was chained to. With one swift motion, he ripped it from the cement wall with a grunt. He lowered her handcuffed hands between them before he ripped them off her wrists.

  
She was rubbing her sore wrists when Chat took her face again, holding her gently between his cupped hands. His face showed more pain than she knew he could hold. He leaned closer to her, checking every corner of her face with his eyes. He reached up and grabbed his wrists still holding her face, leaning into his gentle touch.

  
“My Lady…” he said, still looking at her. She stared up into his warm, green eyes filled with concern. “Did they hurt you?”

  
She wanted to lie. She didn’t want to tell the truth, only because she was ashamed. She doesn’t know why she’s ashamed, she knew none of this was her fault entirely. But still… she didn’t want to tell the truth.

  
But she could never lie to her partner. She knew that as his gaze darkened and he glared toward the restrained men.

  
He didn’t get up or move, he sat there with her. When his eyes finally turned back to her, his gaze immediately softened, and he pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

  
“I’m so s-sorry,” he said, his eyes getting misty.

  
She shook her head, still unable to speak. She gripped his wrists tighter and looked into his eyes, trying with all her will to make words form, but they wouldn’t come out of her. Instead, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, and a sense of calm passed between them.

  
For a long moment, neither said anything, too wrapped up in the precious moment of calm they somehow found in the midst of this chaotic scene. The calm they found with each other.

  
“Did… did they touch you?”

  
Again, she wanted to lie. She knew the reasons; she didn’t want to worry him. Here she was, fully realizing she had just been assaulted and she didn’t want to worry him. But she couldn’t lie to him, for once, she needed him to be there with her, to hold her as if they were more than just partners. That is what she needed.

  
So, she slowly nodded.

  
His rage was a wave of heat, his body trembled from head to toe against her. His hands were shaking violently against her face, and she had to reach up and grab them to calm him down. When she leaned back to look at him, his head was bowed, his golden locks covering the anger behind his eyes, and his jaw was tight as he clenched his teeth together, trying to control his rage.

  
Ladybug reached up and took his collar in her hands, feeling the familiarity of his suit and then pulling him closer. She pressed her forehead against his again and closed her eyes, already feeling the heated anger slowly fading from his body.

  
And that was when she broke down.

  
The sobs wouldn’t stop, and Chat had to lean forward and pull her body into his. Wrapping his arms around her waist and cradling her in his lap as she buried her wet face into his chest.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered, stroking her hair against her scalp. “I’m here.” He continued to hold her tight, not letting her go for the life of him. She felt anchored against him and was grabbing at his suit like a vice grip. She felt safe but vulnerable at the same time.

  
“Let it out, love,” he said, pulling her impossibly closer. “I’ve got you.”

  
Just when she was starting to calm down, the hallway suddenly filled with shouts and hollers. Just when she thought things couldn’t get worse, about a dozen reporters, paparazzi and news crews filled the room, all storming in and asking questions.

  
Chat let go of her and stood up, blocking their view of Ladybug behind him.

  
“We’re not taking any questions now,” Chat said, raising his hands to tell them to get back. “Please leave so I can get her out of here.”

  
“Ladybug!” someone shouted. A man with curly red hair and a round stomach pushed forward with a camera in his hands. He smiled wide as he crept closer to her. “I have a question!”

  
Chat grabbed his shoulder and forced him back, “I said no questions,” he said, his voice lowering.

  
The man ignored him and crouched right in front of her, raising his camera and taking several pictures of her. The flash made her squint and raise her heavy arms defensively.

  
Chat grabbed the man’s shirt and pulled him up, glaring darkly at him. “I don’t know if you’ve got a hearing problem or you’re just that insensitive, but no questions means no questions.” He glanced down at his camera, “And no pictures.” He pushed him back, the man stumbling back. “Now scram.”

  
The man wouldn’t understand, and he protested against him. “C’mon, Chat Noir, please? I only have one question, that’s it! And maybe a few more pictures as well!” As if to emphasize it, he raised his camera and snapped a few more pictures of Ladybug, who was trying her best to sink back into the wall, away from all the attention.

  
Chat suddenly grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, making him stumble back, but he held firm.

  
“Listen here you pig,” he said, his voice rising in anger. “My Lady was just assaulted, so I wouldn’t be testing my patience right now.” He let go of his shirt, before grabbing his camera from his hand, holding it out of reach from the man. “And this—” he said, then he threw the camera down hard on the cement, the pieces shattering to a thousand pieces.

  
The room fell silent.

  
Chat brushed off his hands, “You won’t be needing that anymore.”

  
He turned away from the shocked group and back to Ladybug, his demeanor softening as he crouched in front of her, his eyes gently checking her over.

  
“Can you walk?” he asked.

  
She wanted to say yes, but she knew better. She shook her head, feeling her limbs trembling from unbearable emotions and physical trauma.

  
Chat nodded, before slipping his gentle hands under her, then easily lifted her in his arms. She retreated her face into the nape of his neck, closing her eyes as she fully relaxed in his hold.

  
The crowd of people parted for them as they walked forward and out the door. She didn’t bother opening her eyes, but she felt Chat walk up a flight of stairs before the cold night air assaulted her once more and she shivered.

  
Chat felt her violent jerk from the cold and rested his cheek against her forehead, giving her as much comfort as he could.

  
She could see through her closed eyelids the red and blue lights that flashed against the darkness. She heard Chat say a few words to what she assumed were police officers before he continued walking away, the lights fading.

  
Once far enough away, she felt Chat tense, lean down, then jump into the night.

  
. . .

  
“You’re in shock,” Chat stated simply.

  
Ladybug leaned her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes again. He watched her as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around her chest.

  
“I know,” she said back.

  
Chat shattered in a thousand pieces at the sound of her broken voice. She looked haunted in the pale lighting of the moon. Her skin was pale, and she looked sickly, like she might be catching a fever. They were in close courters, ducked inside a small opening between two walls on top of a skyscraper, away from prying eyes. Their bodies were close, him not wanting to be far away from her. So close that he had to look down at her pale face.

  
He reached out and touched her elbow, rubbing small circles against her arm. That’s when he noticed how tense she was, her muscles shaking from the effort of staying as tense as she was.

  
He looked down at her closed eyes in concern. “My Lady,” he said gently, still rubbing small circles against her arm. “You need to untense before you hurt yourself.”

  
She shook her head, “I can’t.” She jerked suddenly in his hold and he reached out to steady her, holding both elbows gently.

  
“Hey,” he said, his voice still tender. He reached up and cupped one of her cheeks. At his touch, she opened her eyes and a single tear fell out the corner of her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb.

  
“It’s over,” he said, still caressing her cheek. “You can relax now.”

  
She squeezed her eyes shut and looked down, her forehead pressing into his chin.

  
“I can’t,” she said, and she sobbed once.

  
“Whoa, whoa,” he said, taking her chin lightly and looking back down into her eyes. “Hey, calm down, I’m here.”

  
She shook her head, “I c-c-can’t.”

  
She sounded so broken that Chat felt something similar breaking in his chest, something shattering into a thousand pieces like that camera. He wanted so desperately to take her pain, to take it and throw it across the universe. But he knew he could only be there as a lifeline when she needed it.

  
And she definitely needed it.

  
“Hey,” he said, making her turn her attention back to him. He had an idea forming to help her, but he wouldn’t do it without her permission, knowing how fragile she was right now.  
“I can help you, if you’d let me,” he said, brushing the bangs from her face. “When I was little, I had trouble sleeping and…” he swallowed back the emotions building, she was the priority right now. “My mom would lie next to me in bed and rub my shoulders and back until I fell asleep.”

  
She only stared at him, her eyes showing curiosity.

  
He stared back, “It helped me relax and I thought maybe it would help you?” He swallowed nervously, “Only if you want me to.”

  
She kept staring at him. He could see the clouds in her mind, causing her to feel blind and suffocated. He could take them away and replace them with a sun, but only if she let him.

  
“O-Okay,” she said, her voice a little less broken than before.

  
It felt like a thousand pounds were lifted off his shoulders, and he knew exactly what that felt like.

  
He gently took her shoulders in his hands and spoke gently, “Turn around, My Lady.”

  
In a daze, she slowly turned her back to him. In close courters, it felt a little weird for him as she turned around and rested her forehead against the wall in front of her. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around herself.

  
He reached out to her, his hands shaking slightly before he gently took her arms in his hands. She put in no resistance as he gently pried them off her sides. He could already see the muscles in her shoulders start to relax.

  
With a little more confidence, he gently took both shoulders in his hands then dragged them down her arms. He felt her sudden intake of breath under his hands and paused for a second in case she told him to stop.

  
She didn’t.

  
He caressed her shoulders and her arms a few more times before he reached up her shoulders again, then gently dragged his fingers down her spine.

  
She let out a small gasp, but her back muscles immediately started to untense.

  
He continued to gently stroke her back, his feline claws only gently scratching her with all the care in the world. He literally watched as she slowly relaxed.

  
As she slowly relaxed under his fingertips.

  
He mostly ignored this thought, but her short breaths and tiny gasps as he gently stroked her back made his body feel flushed. He could feel the rising heat building up just below his stomach, making him blush uncontrollably. And the fact that he could make her feel this way didn’t help at all.

  
He hid his own small gasp when she leaned back into his touch, rolling her head back. He barely caught sight of her expression in the darkness and the angle, but he saw enough to make his suit feel uncomfortable.

  
Her lips were parted, and small puffs of her breath came out like smoke in the cold night air. Her eyebrows were scrunched together with her eyes closed. Her face was slack as she leaned further against his touch, until her back was pressed up against his chest.

  
Chat, unable to reach her back anymore, was confused on what to do with his hands as they hovered in midair with nothing to do. His back was pressed against the wall behind him, and he was trying desperately to calm down so Ladybug wouldn’t notice his little situation downstairs.

  
“Chat?” she suddenly whispered, her voice barely registering.

  
“Y-Yes?” he asked, stuttering.

  
She snuggled up against him, “Hold me?”

  
He smiled, no way could he say no to that. “Of course, My Lady.”

  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her closer into him and she leaned against him, relaxing fully into his arms. Her shoulders no longer like rocks, her arms no longer shaking from the effort, her body pressed up against him as she relaxed.

  
Chat finally understood what Tikki had meant when she said she completely relaxes around him, and it only humbled him and made him love her more.

  
After a long moment of silence, she finally stepped out of his embrace, him missing her as soon as she did.

  
She turned back to him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her expression still showing pain, but she clearly felt a little better.

  
“Thank you,” she said, looking back up into his eyes.

  
He nervously looked down at his feet, shifting under them uncomfortably. “Yeah,” he said, looking back up at her. “Yeah, uh, anytime.” He reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

  
They stared at each other for a long moment before Ladybug finally broke the silence.

  
“Could you do something… weird for me?” she asked, her voice still shaking.

  
Thinking it was inappropriate to joke around, he held back the witty remark on the tip of his tongue and nodded.

  
She slowly stepped forward, crowding him, but he didn’t mind.

  
“Could you…” she trailed off, looking to the side and blushing. “Close your eyes?”

  
Chat faltered, that was the last thing he thought she would say. “Uh,” he said, looking down at her, “Sure?”

  
She nodded, “Okay.”

  
It was an awkward exchange, but Chat finally closed his eyes and stood straighter as he looked into the darkness. Afraid she might hit him or something, he cowered against the wall, but there wasn’t anywhere he could go really, so he was left under the mercy of her gaze.

  
Ladybug, however, couldn’t take her eyes off him. For what seemed like the millionth plus time she looked at his face, not expecting anything different. But then, she trailed her eyes along his jawline, noticing the firmness and the proud sharpness it had. She looked at his skin, it looked smoother and softer than silk or water. She glanced down at his lips, slightly parted as the night air made evident that he was breathing. They looked so soft, she had to restrain herself from reaching out and rubbing her thumb along his bottom lip.

  
She stepped back to get a better view and slowly dragged her eyes down his chest, noticing for the first time the toned abs and pecks defined more sharply by his black suit. She hesitantly let her gaze drop lower, avoiding his center and dropping to his legs. He had muscled legs, defined perfectly probably from all the superheroing he does on a weekly basis. She wondered if his body was this defined without the suit.

  
She brought her gaze back up to his face, his eyes still closed. And that’s when it hit her.

  
She liked him.

  
She really liked him.

  
“My Lady?” Chat said, making her jump and cover her heart with her hand. “May I open my eyes now?” he asked.

  
She took a deep breath and released it, “Yeah, yeah sorry,” she said.

  
And when he opened his eyes, both persons were drawn to each other. Their eyes locked instantly, and they both knew.

  
They were completely and utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly in love with how gentle Chat Noir is with Ladybug.


	9. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LOVE is the only word to describe what we've been through together." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has brief mentioning of sexual assault, rape and other heavy topics. Please be warned.

Chapter 9: Not Yet

The doors were large, like long boards of wood that stretched all the way to the top, way past any very tall man. They were dark and polished, shiny for that days’ event.

  
Ladybug would say they are beautiful, but, at the moment, she couldn’t.

  
She stood outside those large doors, fists clenched, and lips pressed together. Her knees were trembling, only not from fear this time, more out of nervousness. She didn’t want to go in, not for the sake of her nervous trembling, but because of all the prying eyes beyond that door that would stop, stare, and judge.

  
She felt a hand land on her shoulder, and she flinched out of her thoughts.

“Sorry,” Chat said, taking his hand off her. He reached back and scratched the back of his neck, looking down like he did something wrong. “You okay?”

  
Ladybug stared at him for a moment before hesitantly looking back at the doors, the nervousness ebbing slightly.

  
“Yeah,” was all she said. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to study the wood doors in front of her, noticing nothing special about them besides that they were tall.

  
“Okay,” Chat said, rooted to his spot next to her.

  
For a long moment, the pair didn’t say anything. The silence of the hallway they stood in was deafening, as if the ghosts of past criminals being sent away to prison were screaming back at them. It was a long hallway with a red and brown carpet with yellow designs sewn into the fabric. It stretched on either side of them, with two doors like the one they were standing outside of, only smaller and less… nerve wracking.

  
The walls were a pale, white color, painted as if to try and make it look old… it was built a long time ago, so she assumed as much. Beautiful paintings of dead people littered the walls, hanging there with nameless faces she couldn’t recall. Finally, there were benches beside each large door, like the one she was staring at.

  
Ladybug walked forward and sat on the bench, leaning forward onto her knees. She covered her face with her hands and tried to calm the nerves bubbling over the surface inside her.  
She felt Chat sit next to her.

  
“My Lady…” he said, trailing off. “Please talk to me… what can I do?”

  
She looked back up at him and his handsome face, filled with concern. For the five hundredth time over the past two weeks since she was kidnapped, she was suddenly filled with this whole new kind of bubbly nervousness. She already knew was attracted to him, she’s finally admitted it to herself, but with everything going on, inside her, the kidnapping, and being… she couldn’t bring herself to talk to him about it, no matter how much she wanted to.

  
She was grateful though. He was there when no one else could since she had to keep this a secret because of her identity. He had been so gentle and caring with her, even taking up the patrols in the past two weeks and suggesting she take a few weeks off until this moment.

  
The trial.

  
She dropped her hands into her lap and sat back.

  
“You know what happened,” she said, her voice soft. “There’s no point in talking about it.”

  
Chat was silent for a long time before he hesitantly scooted closer to her. “I think it’s important to talk about something when it’s bothering you,” he said, his eyes falling on her.

“Especially if it’s something like… like that.”

  
Ladybug looked back at him; her eyes emotionless yet screaming so much pain at the same time. “I was assaulted, Chat.”

  
The pain on his face was instantaneous, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips. His eyes turned soft and mimicked her cry of pain through a look.

  
“I know,” he said.

  
She turned away from him, her eyes already starting to water. She looked up at the ceiling to try and blink them away, but the pressure continued to build.

  
Chat caught on to her anxiety and leaned forward to look at her.

  
“Hey,” he said gently.

  
She looked back at him and caught her breath how soft and caring his eyes looked. His face showed concern and his jaw trembled. He looked as if he might cry as well.

  
“My Lady, can… can I touch you? Is that alright?” he said, his voice careful and hesitant.

  
A wave of appreciation almost made Ladybug break down right there. For the past two weeks, when they would fight the occasional akuma or just late-night meet ups when she needed him, he would touch her with the slightest movement, and she would jump. She flinched every single time, not expecting the contact and she would shy away without realizing it.

  
Chat Noir has always been the one to ask permission, being gentle with her, not saying anything when she told him to just listen. He was there the night it happened, holding her, touching her, and comforting her in all the ways she needed him.

  
Slowly, she nodded, and she braced herself for the flinch. But when he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her gently against him, the flinch never came. Sighing in relief, as if a hundred pounds were lifted off her shoulders, she relaxed against him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

  
She released a shaky breath that bounced back from his neck. She buried her nose in the nape of his neck, finding the familiar heartbeat that slowed hers to match his own, calming her. She liked it right there; ever since the incident Chat has been holding her a lot recently, and she found out her favorite place in the world was in the nape of his neck, like a shield that blocked the entire world from her.

  
She felt safe.

  
“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Chat said gently, tilting his head slightly down at her relaxed face. “They can do this without you.”

  
Ladybug opened her eyes and leaned back to look at him. Her eyes told she didn’t want to do this either, but they also showed the clear determination in her face.

  
“I know,” she said, her voice a little steadier than before. “But if I don’t, they have no more evidence about… about what happened to me unless I testify.” She placed a hand on her chest, “If I don’t do this, then they could do it to someone else.”

  
“LB,” Chat said, leaning forward with her. “They’re going to prison anyway, they have evidence that they kidnapped you, attempted to steal jewels and pointed a gun at a civilian.” He took her hand in her lap, “The most you can do is give them a longer sentence, and they’re already going away for a long time.”

  
Ladybug tightened her jaw, “Good.” She turned away, feeling her muscles tensing again, her limbs trembling in both rage and anxiety.

  
Chat realized what she was doing and reached out to take her other hand.

  
“Hey, whoa,” he said, gently. She cast her gaze back to him and softened slightly at his gentle touch. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do, I’m just saying,” he squeezed her hands, “This could hurt you more than you think, and it’s tough enough watching you go through this and it must be worse for you, but—” he stopped, his eyes showing signs that he might cry again. “Please, My Lady, I don’t want you to do this if it could hurt you more.”

  
She stared at him. She could only stare at him. His concern made her feel stronger and weaker at the same time, her legs trembling for a completely different reason. The look in his eyes sent a shockwave through her, like an electric cord was embedded inside her spine, and she realized that maybe her feelings for him were deeper than she realized.

  
She squeezed his hands back, now finding the strength and the words to speak.

  
“I’m okay, Chat,” she said, slightly smiling at him. “But I think I do have to do this.” She looked into his eyes and saw that he was listening to her every word. “It’s not because I want justice or revenge or anything like that, because they’re going to get it no matter what.” She paused to slow her unsteady heartbeat. “But—” her voice came out cracked and she cleared her throat. “But I want to do this for me,” she gestured to the door, “To confront them, because—” She hiccupped suddenly and was forced to stop.

  
She covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them a few times. Chat’s hands followed her and stroked her forearms in comfort. When she finally looked back up at him, his eyes told her that he was still listening, that he was still being patient with her.

  
“Because,” she said, her voice shaky but controlled. “Because ever since that night, I have been terrified.” She gestured to herself again, “Chat, I don’t want to be scared anymore, and I’m scared all the time,” she drew a shaky breath before putting her face in her hands again, leaning her elbows on her knees. “I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

  
Chat scooted closer to her and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her against him once again. He held her close as she lifted her legs and draped them across his lap, leaning her side and head against his chest.

  
“Okay,” he said, his voice soft. “Okay, My Lady.”

  
She closed her eyes and let herself fall into his embrace, feeling the warm scent of his being flow right through her. He smelled like peaches, which was odd for a cat, but she wasn’t complaining. His breathing was steady, along with his heartbeat, and it was lulling her to sleep.

  
She could feel the weight of unsaid words on her tongue, them building in the center of her chest like a balloon about to pop. They hurt so much in her chest that she opened her mouth to say them when—

  
The door opened and a man in a suit appeared, his eyes landing on their cuddling forms.

  
“Ladybug, Chat Noir,” he said, nodding at them in greeting. “They’re ready for you.”

  
They both nodded and the man stepped back in the room.

  
Ladybug untangled herself from Chat and stood with him, walking in front of the door.

  
“Are you sure?” Chat asked her.

  
She looked over at him, noticing the concern in his eyes.

  
She smiled at him, “Yeah,” she looked back at the doors, her smile fading. The nerves came back full throttle and she started trembling again.

  
“Hey,” Chat said, making her turn back to him. He smiled at her and reached out his empty hand. “I’ll be in the back, standing by the door.” He paused, “So, whenever you start to get nervous or feel like you can’t talk, just look at me. Pretend like I’m the only one in the room.”

  
She stared at him, wondering what she did to deserve someone like him as her partner.

  
She reached out and took his offered hand in her own. She smiled at him, “Thank you, Kitty.”

  
. . .

  
Her eyes flicked up at his form, leaning against the wall with a foot pressed up against it. His arms were crossed, and he was watching her, his eyes holding comfort.

  
“Ladybug.”

  
The voice made her jump and she looked back up at the lawyer in front of her, holding a piece or paper and his eyes staring at her with coldness in them.

  
She shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair. “I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?”

  
It was the third time she’s requested such and the lawyer pressed his lips together, obviously annoyed.

  
“Of course,” he said, stepping away and pacing the length of the room slowly. “Ladybug, was it true you were out for patrol on your own willingness?”

  
She gulped nervously, “Yes.”

  
“And you saw a jewelry shop getting robbed, that you could’ve ignored?”

  
The other lawyer stood up, a blond woman in a business suit and dress skirt. “Objection, your honor, she’s a hero—”

  
The judge, sitting next to her in his black robe held up a hand for her to stop talking, then gestured wordlessly for the man in front to continue.

  
He locked his expressionless face on hers, “Well?”

  
Ladybug felt her nerves rising and she glanced back up at Chat, who was staring at her still, silently telling her that she’s okay, and that he’s here.

  
She took a deep breath. “Yes,” she said, more confidence in her voice this time.

  
“So,” he said, continuing his slow pacing. “Getting kidnapped and assaulted,” he stopped right in front of her, putting his arms behind his back and looking down at his feet. He looked back up at her, the same cold expression on his face. “This could have been avoided if you simply, let the shop get robbed?”

  
Ladybug blanched, “Excuse me?”

  
The court room started to fill with quiet whispers, their voices talking harshly with words she could not decipher.

  
“You heard me, correct?” the lawyer asked.

  
Her jaw dropped open, “Are you trying… to put this on me?”

  
He pulled his hands back from his back and held them in front of him, his face still expressionless. “I’m just asking routine questioning.”

  
Ladybug glanced back at Chat. His face was bent with anger, the heat practically rising from his body. He started to push himself off the wall, but she held up a hand to stop him. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes questioning her, but he stepped back to the wall, nonetheless.

  
With that, she turned back to the man, his cold gaze clashing with hers, and she finally pulled a nervous gulp from him.

  
“Are you trying to put this on me?” she asked, gesturing to herself. “That I was kidnapped and assaulted because I decided to save two people with guns in their faces?” she rose from her seat, matching her rising anger. “That I was doing my job as a hero to protect the citizens of Paris against harm? And in turn I was—” She stopped to breath, trying to calm her voice that was steadily rising. With a steadier voice, filled with venom, her eyes darkened at the lawyer in front of her.

  
“I was lucky I got out of there with my life,” she said. “I was lucky enough that my identity is still safe, and I was lucky that it didn’t go as far as it did, because it could have!” she pointed an accusatory finger at the lawyer. “Listen to me, what’s your name, it is never someone’s fault for being raped or assaulted. And all those sick people that think it is their fault, OUR fault,” she drew back and stood straighter, glaring coldly at him. “They might as well have been the one that did it.”

  
The room was silent for a long moment, the hero and lawyer glaring coldly at each other.

  
The judge to the right cleared his throat. “Do you have any further questions?” he asked the lawyer.

  
He glanced up at the judge before scowling at her, “No, your honor.” He stepped away and went back to his seat.

  
Ladybug sat down heavily in her seat, her knees shaking. She looked back up at Chat and saw him looking at her with concern, but also a small smile was on his lips.

  
He was proud of her.

  
She smiled back at him.

  
“Ladybug,” said the female lawyer. She stepped around her desk and approached her. She had a softer and kinder demeanor to her, her hesitant walk towards her to make her seem nonthreatening, her proud chin and kind smile that made her relax in her seat.

  
“May I ask, that due to the fact that you are a superhero,” she said, waving her arms as she talked. “And to remind everyone what you do for this city and its people every single day,” she pointedly glared at the other lawyer who sat pouting in his seat. “Why do you choose to protect this city?”

  
There was nothing about the question that poked and prodded or evoked a reaction out of her. It was just an innocent question, like she said, to remind everyone why she protected this city.

  
With more ease than before, she answered easily.

  
“Because I love this city,” she said simply. “I live here, I go to school here, I have friends and family here.” She paused and looked at Chat, who was listening carefully. She looked directly at him as she said her next words. “The people I care about the most are here; they make it home.” She turned her attention back to the woman. “It’s my home, and who doesn’t want to protect their home?”

  
The room filled with whisperings again, this time they sounded more excited.

  
She glanced up at Chat, who was still watching her. His smile was soft and kind, it lit up the entire room around her and for a moment, everything disappeared and dissolved around her.

She felt like she was floating on a cloud, in the sun while it rained at the same time. Too many things happening at once but at the perfect time. Her heartbeat synced along with the racing blood in her ears, her mind filling with sunlight and… roses.

  
She smiled, and that’s when she knew, she would be alright.

  
. . .

  
She had no doubt they would win; the evidence was stacked too high against them and her testimony only added to it. At the end of the day, the jury was convinced and she watched with a rising hope and a filled chest as her three kidnappers walked out of the room, with chains around their wrists and ankles, being sent away where they’d be for a long time.

  
She was overwhelmed, but she felt better. She still felt nauseated by the events, but she believes she’ll be able to sleep that night without many nightmares or anxiety.

  
She and Chat landed on a nearby building just as the sun was starting to set. The Saturday evening was warm, and the sunlight streaked across the city with golden rays, reflecting off windows and metal, like spotlights. The sun was hot against them, causing a very light layer of sweat dampening on their hairlines, but it kept them from the incoming cold that would be arriving as soon as the sun went down.

  
The building was tall, towering over the smaller buildings around it, its’ shadow casting an eerie shade on the streets.

  
They were alone.

  
“Feeling better?” Chat asked, walking closer to her.

  
She looked up at him, a few feet apart and she almost reached out to touch him, but she stopped herself.

  
“Yeah,” she said, grabbing her wrist to keep it from moving on its own. “Yeah, more than I thought.”

  
Chat nodded, “Will you be okay, then?”

  
She smiled at him, “I think…” she trailed off, already getting lost in his eyes. She shook herself out of her daze before it was noticeable. “I think that I’ll be okay.”

  
He nodded again, awkwardly looking at his feet. “Good,” he said.

  
She glanced back at him. With his gaze casted downward she had a chance to study him for a moment. His stance was awkward, he kept shifting like an energetic horse on steroids. His demeanor was strange, he sounded relieved but almost sad at the same time.

  
She swallowed before she stepped forward once. This caught his attention and he jerked his head up at her, watching her with wide eyes.

  
It was one step, but it felt like a lot more.

  
“I think…” she said, but she was unable to finish.

  
Luckily, Chat has always had to ability to read her mind since he knew her so well.

  
“Me to,” he said.

  
Long pause. The silence was loud, like electricity from a TV. They both were trying to form the right words, but they couldn’t make their tongues move. Everything around them was like a curtain of darkness they couldn’t see past, shielding them from all the distractions around them. They were captivated by each other, both not noticing the way how they screamed at each other through their thoughts, wanting.

  
Everything was a snap of electricity, the sparks running up and down their spines, the chills never ending and making them shiver uncontrollably despite the heat. Their eyes were wide and staring, and they both thought nothing could bring them out of this trance they were in.

  
Until, of course, a heat radiator turned on loudly, making them both jump.

  
And just like that, they snapped out of it.

  
“Um,” Chat said, scratching his neck with a blush on his face. “Yeah, uh, we should do joint patrols for now on.”

  
Ladybug nodded vigorously, also reaching up for her neck, feeling the slick sweat dripping down her neck. “Yeah! I mean, until we feel like we are, uh, safe enough to not do joint patrols.” She laughed nervously, making her face redden even more.

  
Chat stiffened, “Yeah! Of course, I-I don’t want to worry about you during your patrols.”

  
Ladybug smiled a little too widely, “Yeah, me neither. I don’t want to nervous about—” she stopped abruptly, her face getting redder by the second. “I-I mean, you know not be anxious… and… stuff.”

  
Chat nodded, dropping his hand, “Yeah, of course.”

  
There was another long, awkward silence, the two heroes looking anywhere but at their fellow partner.

  
“Well,” Ladybug said, less flushed then before but still had a light pink on her cheeks. “I should, get home, before my parents get worried.”

  
Chat nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

  
She nodded before she turned away, her cheeks still pink as she slowly walked to the edge of the building. She didn’t know why she was taking her time; she was tired and wanted to collapse on her bed, hopefully fall asleep with no nightmares or anxiety that night. But something was holding her back, like a rope that tied around her waist, forcing her to go slower but also not resisting against it.

  
She realized with a shock that she wanted him to stop her, she wanted to be with him longer. There were so many things that have gone unsaid between the both of them that it was almost painful to walk away from. Her chest was expanding with a longing that hurt, and something like that could only feel better with his voice, touch and smile.

  
Well, lucky for her, her partner has never disappointed her.

  
“Ladybug!” he called.

  
The relief that washed over her was like a flood, making her almost stumble but she caught herself easily and turned to him.

  
He jogged up to her, facing her. “I-I just wanted to say—” he looked at her, his eyes hesitant but daring, like he was trying to make himself say something impossible to say. He dropped his hand to his side, almost looking defeated. “That you were really awesome today,” he said, his voice heavy. “What you said in the court room, it inspired a lot of people. You should have heard what the two old ladies in front of me were saying. Something like, ‘she’s the strongest woman I know! My granddaughters look up to her!’” He looked back at her, his face a little more relaxed. “The people were inspired by you.”

  
She was flattered by the compliments… but it was not what she wanted to hear from him.

  
“And…” she said, looking up at him. “And you?” she asked hesitantly. “What did you think about it?”

  
He stared at her for a long moment before he stepped closer to her, crowding her space. She caught her breath in the back of her throat, and suddenly it was hard to breath.

  
“I was proud of you,” he said, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. “I’m so proud of you, My Lady.” He reached out and took her hand. She looked down at it until he started talking again. “You are a lot stronger than you think you are, you proved that today and in the last two weeks.” He tilted his head, smiling softly at her. “You are the strongest person I know, and—” he choked on his words, clearing his throat. “I’m just… so relieved that you’re okay.”

  
She stared up at him. The overwhelming feeling was back. She wanted nothing more then to close the gap between them, prove to herself that what she was feeling about him was true. She wanted it, for the first time, for it to be real.

  
But she wasn’t sure. She wanted it to be real, but she was scared that it wasn’t. She wasn’t ready to be with him yet; she wasn’t ready to finally let him in so he can see all the raw parts of her beneath her skin. She wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable, not with anyone yet. Not with him.

  
Not yet.

  
So, she squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, her heart shattering into a million pieces but also feeling more whole then it ever has before.

  
She smiled at him, “Thank you, Kitty.”

  
He nodded, “Of course, My Lady.”

  
She climbed up on the ledge and was just about to jump off into the night, her grip on his hand loosening when he suddenly gripped her tighter.

  
“Wait,” he said, looking up at her with wide eyes.

  
He looked like he was hurting so she crouched down in front of him, her eyes filled with concern. “What is it?”

  
He paused for a second before he climbed up with her on the ledge. He pulled her up until they were both standing only inches apart, the evening air the only thing keeping them apart. They were still holding hands and Ladybug became concerned about the scared and hurt look in his eyes.

  
“Kitty,” she said, squeezing his hand. “What’s wrong?”

  
Chat hesitated one last time before he slowly brought his hand up to her neck, gently holding it. His hands felt warm on her neck despite the gloves, and she found herself wanting them to stay like that forever.

  
“Just,” he said, his voice still a whisper. “Text me when you get home safely?”

  
She smiled at him, reached up to gently hold his wrist, “Of course,” she said.

  
He nodded, “And…” he hesitated again.

  
Ladybug reached up and placed her free hand on his chest, “What?”

  
He looked back at her, his eyes nervous.

  
Before she could say anything more, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her hairline. She gasped at the contact, not expecting it, but she closed her eyes as the feeling of his lips sank into her skin, making her feel warm inside.

  
She leaned into his touch, the gentle gesture so very kind and simple yet it made her insides scream for more.

  
 _Not yet_ , she told herself.

  
He pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger on her skin as a pleasurable tingle filled her entire body.

  
He smiled down at her, “Goodnight, My Lady.” And without another word, he jumped off the building first, disappearing into the night like the black cat he was.  
Leaving his lady gently touching her face with her fingertips as his phantom lips still kissed her.

  
. . .

  
Marinette was lying on her bed like the lazy butt she was, staring up at the ceiling and avoiding any naggings her brain told her to do homework. She couldn’t focus anyway, with the way her skin tingled and begged for attention. Not the way her hands kept covering her face when a blush suddenly exploded on her face.

  
Impossible, was the correct word. It was impossible to do homework when her mind was so off track, going from the most innocent places like holding hands and leaning against him, to him pressing her against the wall with a growl under his breath.

  
Her face reddened again, and she covered her face with a groan.

  
“Are you okay?” Tikki said, flying up to her.

  
Marinette looked at the little Kwami, her expression saying anything otherwise.

  
Tikki nodded, “Oh,” she said.

  
“Oh?” she said, sitting up and giving her an incredulous look. “That’s all you’ve got to say? Is just OH?”

  
Tikki gave her a concerned look, “So, you’re not okay?”

  
Marinette groaned and fell back against her bed, covering her blushing face yet again.

  
Tikki sighed, “Clearly not.”

  
She scoffed, rubbing her eyes, “Clearly.”

  
Tikki floated closer to her, “Does it have anything to do with Chat Noir?”

  
Marinette looked over at her. “Are you kidding?” she asked, her voice both annoyed and frustrated. “It has everything to do with Chat Noir!”

  
Tikki gritted her teeth, nervously watching her distressed owner, “So—”

  
“So, now I’m going to have to deal with—” she shivered, “Feelings.”

  
Tikki raised a nonexistent eyebrow, “Feelings?”

  
“For him!” Marinette cried out. She threw her arms up violently, like she was accusing the ceiling for her ‘feelings.’

  
Tikki laughed, “So, you’re finally admitting it!”

  
She looked over at the Kwami, a glare on her face that no one could take seriously. “This isn’t funny, Tikki.”

  
Tikki only laughed harder, “I’m sorry, just—” she broke down in fits of laughter again, “It’s so obvious I can’t believe you’re just realizing it now!”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes before glaring at the ceiling again.

  
“So, when are you going to tell him?” Tikki asked, her laughter dying down a bit. “That poor cat has been chasing you for years.”

  
She groaned and covered her face again, “I don’t know.”

  
Tikki floated closer in concern, “Marinette, are you alright?”

  
Marinette suddenly sat forward, hugging a pillow to her chest and giving her companion a nervous look. “I don’t know, Tikki,” she admitted. She shook her head, hugging the pillow closer. “It’s all just happening so fast and, if I’m actually attracted to him then—” she stopped, burying her face into her pillow.

  
“Then what?” asked Tikki.

  
She brought her face out of the pillow and looked up through her lashes and the Kwami. She sighed, “For once, I want to go slow.” She lifted her head, glancing at the sheets then back up at her. “If I’m being honest, that I really am attracted to him, I just…” she paused, searching for the right words. “I just want to fall for him slowly.”

  
Tikki had an unreadable look on her face until she smiled. “Of course, Marinette, whatever you’re comfortable with.” She flew closer and kissed her on the cheek out of sisterly love.

“Besides,” she said, her voice taking on a lighter tone. “It doesn’t look like he’s moving on anytime soon, so you have plenty of time to ‘take things slow.’”

  
Marinette gave her a grateful smile, “Thanks Tikki,” she said.

  
The Kwami beamed, “Always here.”

  
Noticing it was late, Marinette leaned back in the pillows, pulling the covers up around her. She almost instantly fell asleep, but a certain kitty followed her into her dreams.

  
. . .

  
It was warm, she could tell that much. The scenery was beautiful, pink clouds with hints of light purple and bright yellow dancing in the soft glow of the sunlight. She was walking on the clouds, how? She doesn’t know, but if she could then there’s no reason to worry then.

  
She couldn’t tell which part of her was there, Ladybug or Marinette, only that she was there, and she felt peaceful, homeward bound, and safe.

  
Even more so when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her flush against whoever’s body it was.

  
“Hello, My Lady,” Chat said, whispering in her ear.

  
She smiled, her nerves jumpy but excited. “Hello, Kitty.”

  
He purred and nuzzled into her hair, his breath bouncing off her neck and sending chills down her spine. She shivered in his hold and felt slightly embarrassed before she realized that this was a dream, and therefore, she can be and do whatever she wanted to do in the privacy of her dreams.

  
So, she pushed back against him, and he growled under his breath, sending another chill down her spine.

  
His hands moved to her hips and he gripped them roughly, making her gasp under his hands. His hands slowly dragged lower until they gripped her thighs. She arched into him and she could feel a heat building up just below her stomach, making her crave.

  
She turned around to him, facing his masked face with a dark look in his eyes.

  
She reached out and grabbed his bell, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, the moment was no longer heated, and it became intimate. She loosened her grip on his bell and straightened as he stepped closer to her, both of them watching the other.

  
He slowly leaned forward, his lips parting and she waited for him to come to her. She slowly closed her eyes and let herself fall into the clouds beneath her, feeling like she was flying.  
Unfortunately, she didn’t expect herself to actually fall.

  
She jumped in her sleep, her whole-body jerking against the mattress like she just fell off a building.

  
With wide eyes, she stared into the darkness of her room, her mind racing with one thought. That she wished she never fell out of those clouds. That she actually stayed in them forever with him, she could, and she would if she got a chance. They’d build a palace in the clouds, have three kids and a hamster named—

  
She groaned and turned onto her back, draping a hand over her forehead.

  
She definitely was falling for Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really one for self-promoting but if you like my writing, you should go check out my other COMPLETED works! I only have one other, and it's called Bleeding Love, you can find it on my dashboard!  
> Also, i really want to thank you guys for all the positive feedback i've been getting from this book, it really means a lot that people are liking it so much, so thank you!  
> Until the next update!  
> ~being_happy


	10. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you.  
> After all this time.  
> I still love you.  
> It's always been you.  
> It was you yesterday.  
> I was you today.  
> It will be you tomorrow.  
> And for the rest of my life, it will be you.  
> I love you."  
> ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So excited about this, nearing the end of Part 1 of the story! Next chapter is the final chapter for part 1! Then we'll dive into part 2!

Chapter 10: Flirting

**CN: Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.**

  
**LB: Mhmm, says the man that caused it.**

  
**CN: Oh, so you think I’m a man now?**

  
**LB: You were always a man, Chat Noir.**

  
**CN: I knew it!**

  
**LB: A very childish one.**

  
**CN: …**

  
**CN: See? Now you’ve ruined the moment.**

  
**LB: Can’t ruin what was never there.**

  
**CN: Hey!**

  
**LB: Mr. Noir, can you confirm that you, constantly, distract Ladybug during your patrols?**

  
**CN: Of course! I am very distracting 😉**

  
**LB: And, Mr. Noir, can you tell us exactly WHAT you did last night that almost made Ladybug FALL off a BUILDING??**

  
**CN: You know, I’m kinda digging the Mr. Noir.**

  
**LB: Chat…**

  
**CN: I’m sorry! Minor mishap.**

  
**LB: Minor???**

  
**CN: Ok, yeah, it was a close call, but you had your yo-yo! I knew you’d be fine… probably.**

  
**LB: I swear…**

  
**CN: My Lady, if you’d falling off the building, I would’ve jumped off and caught you.**

  
**LB: Oh, good!**

  
**LB: That’s a relief!**

  
**CN: Oh c’mon, LB, give me a break! Those guys were HUGE.**

  
**LB: Awww is the big boy hero unable to defend himself against four arm wrestlers?**

  
**CN: They were SUMO wrestlers and I am perfectly capable of holding my own.**

  
**LB: Yeah.**

  
**LB: Definitely.**

  
**CN: You’re impossible.**

  
**LB: You’re clumsy.**

  
**CN: You’re BEAUTIFUL.**

  
**LB: You’re a flirt.**

  
**CN: I know** 😉

  
Marinette sighed helplessly while placing her chin in her hand, re reading the text messages. She couldn’t help the goofy smile landing on her face that made her cheeks hurt. It’s been a month ever since the trial, and it was almost like it never happened.

  
Of course, sometimes it kept her up at night with anxiety and nightmares, but she didn’t let that get her down. Nope, this was a whole new Marinette. A confident, flirtatious and hopelessly falling for the man on the other side of the screen Marinette.

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: For the record BUGABOO, you’re a clumsy mess yourself.**

  
Marinette squinted her eyes at the message.

  
**LB: Well that’s a big turn off.**

  
**CN: Ooooo**

  
**LB: Don’t let that go to your head, kitty-cat.**

  
**CN: Haha yeah yeah.**

  
**CN: Remember the day we first met?**

  
Marinette physically cringed. Oh boy, what a day that was, definitely helped improve her nonexistent ego.

  
**LB: You mean the day I literally fell on you?**

  
**CN: Don’tch you mean the day you FELL for me?? 😉**

  
**LB: What is with you and the winky faces?**

  
**CN: Just trying to virtually send you my sexy smirks.**

  
**CN: You probably miss them. 😉**

  
**LB: Oh yeah, it’s working wonders. I’m practically shivering in my seat.**

  
**CN: Ha! I knew it!**

  
Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat on the other end of the phone spammed her with animal gifs. There was one particular one of a cat playing some back pipes with a fedora on its head. She giggled quietly at it.

  
She felt a slap on the side of her thigh, and she looked over at Alya sitting next to her.

  
Alya leaned closer, “You are so obvious.”

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

  
Alya gave her that trademark ‘don’t try and lie to me’ look. “Who are you texting? Is it that boy I never hear about?”

  
Marinette laughed nervously before glancing at the teacher in the front of the room. She’s been texting Chat Noir all day, in between classes, during classes, all through lunch; all the time. And, despite his lame pickup lines and puns, she never tired of talking to him.

  
She’s accepted the fact that she’s falling for him a while ago, and no matter how many times her brain screamed at her to reach out to him and tell him, she didn’t. She’s holding her ground on wanting to fall for him slowly, because that was the romantic person inside her wanted to do, no matter how many times he’s leaned a little too close or said something flirtatious randomly.

  
“C’mon, girl!” Alya said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Give me the juicy details.”

  
Marinette smiled nervously, “There’s not that much to tell. We’re only friends.”

  
Alya’s face fell, “Right, and ‘friends’”—she used air quotes— “text all through classes.”

  
Marinette smirked at her, “You of all people should know that.”

  
Alya raised her hands in surrender. “Fine, fine, you’ve got me there, but seriously,” she leaned closer with a knowing look in her eyes. “What’s the guys name?”

  
Just before Marinette was going to wrack her brain for a convincing story, she felt her Superphone (that’s what Chat called it) buzz again in her hands.

  
She looked down at the message and smiled despite the fuming Alya next to her.

  
**CN: My Ladyyyyy you haven’t respondeeeeeeed.**

  
Marinette laughed lightly before she typed out a reply.

  
**LB: Oh kitty, you’re so needy.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Only needy for your attentiooooonnnn**

  
**CN: Class is boringgggg.**

  
Marinette’s lips parted in surprise to his message. For as long as she had known Chat Noir, he’s always seemed so unreal, as if his alter ego was the only part of him that existed. Of course, she had wondered what his real name is a lot more often since she started taking interest in him, but it’s never hit harder than knowing their masks created a wall between them. And, unexpectedly, it made her heart hurt.

  
**LB: Oh is it? What class are you in?**

  
**CN: Now, now My Lady, no personal questions.**

  
**LB: That’s not a personal question!**

  
**LB: For instance, I’m in biology right now.**

  
**CN: Oh, cool! Are you learning all about the human body? 😉**

  
**LB: Genetics, actually.**

  
**CN: You completely dead panned that smooth line.**

  
**LB: Oh kitty, it was never smooth.**

  
**CN: Fine, I’ll play your game.**

  
**CN: I’m in French History right now.**

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. Adrien was in French History as well.

  
No, she told herself, shooting the idea dead. You cannot compare your supposedly new crush with your—

  
She stopped her thoughts as soon as the words were starting to form in her head. They usually followed with “the love of her life,” as Alya said, but since she was starting to have deep feelings for Chat Noir…

  
What was Adrien now to her?

  
Of course, her heart still did a little tap dance in her chest by the mere thought of him, and she subconsciously sighed like a lovesick puppy. She figured that once she started to fall for Chat Noir that her (hopeless) feelings for Adrien would slowly fade away, being replaced by her sudden, unexpected and intense attraction she felt for Chat Noir.

  
But, as her mind and heart do, they fooled her. She was the most conflicted she has ever felt in a while, as her heart was tugged painfully in two different directions. One longing for a hopeless love she never will have, and for someone that is wearing their heart on their sleeve and giving all of it to her.

  
Now she realized that the reason she was so hesitant to tell Chat Noir was because she wanted him so bad, but her heart still longed for someone else. She was so hesitant because she didn’t want to be with one of them and deceive the other, that would be unfair to both of them.

  
But is it really unfair to Adrien? When he only thinks of me as just a friend?

  
She pressed her lips together and stared down at the empty sheet in front of her, one that should be covered in biology facts. This whole situation is really affecting her ability to concentrate in all aspects of the word.

  
Especially with the conflicting thoughts running like a horse on steroids through her brain, concerning two very important people in her life that seemed to both completely and not at all, have her entire heart.

  
. . .

  
Adrien was having better luck. He finished a quiz that he knew he got a good grade on, having mastered the ability to have Ladybug on one side of his brain, while the quiz on the other. The mastery can only come from experience, and since he’s been swooning hopelessly over Ladybug for years, he had this in the bag. Even if his mind sometimes got a little carried away.  
When he returned to his seat after turning in the quiz, he immediately picked up his Superphone (he came up with that name) and scrolled through the new messages his lady was spamming him with.

  
**LB: Kitty, for all I know you could be hiding in an alleyway like the mangy cat you are.**

  
**LB: And eating banana peels for lunch.**

  
**LB: While searching for your owner.**

  
**LB: Cause, you got lost.**

  
**LB: Again.**

  
Adrien smirked at the playful yet roasting conversation they have fallen into. He started typing a reply.

  
**CN: Meouch, My Lady! You are not holding back your tongue today!**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: You have no idea.**

  
Adrien snickered.

  
**CN: Quick reply! Were you waiting for me Bugaboo?**

  
**LB: Of course I was, I have nothing better to do.**

  
**CN: It would seem, in a science class, that you should be taking notes.**

  
**LB: This class is easy, please, I’ve got this in the bag.**

  
**CN: I’m not distracting you, am I? 😉**

  
**LB: You always are, kitty-cat.**

  
He smiled fondly down at the message.

  
**CN: We still on for joint patrol tonight?**

  
**LB: Yes! It’s anjfhdashnjkasfhh**

  
Adrien squinted down at the message, confused by the last part.

  
**CN: My Lady? Is everything ok?**

  
His knee started bobbing under his desk as he stared at the bottom of the screen, waiting for her to start typing. But after a minute of waiting, she still hasn’t responded back.

  
**CN: Ladybug, you still there?**

  
As quick as lightning, she immediately responded.

  
**LB: AKUMA!**

  
Adrien stood up in his seat, causing the chair to screech against the floor and all heads turned towards him.

  
**LB: There’s an akuma at my school!**

  
Before Adrien could even react, the door to the classroom suddenly burst open, swinging so hard on its hinges it cracked the wall behind it. An akuma stood there, as tall as the classroom ceiling and roaring with rage. The students around him screamed out in terror and leapt to their feet.

  
“I am the Librarian!” It screamed, which is ironic. “You will all speak using inside voices for the rest of your lives!”

  
If Adrien wasn’t so petrified with fear and shock, he would’ve laughed. He hasn’t seen a more pathetic akuma since Mr. Pigeon. Plus, the fact that she was screaming while telling people to shut up was very ironic for a librarian, especially when the things they find most annoying were noise and broken copy machines.

  
Well, his thoughts took a complete turn when the “Librarian” reached behind her back and brought out a book.

  
Anticipating it, Adrien dove out of the way just as the book shot past him. Unfortunately, the book hit the cowering kid that was sitting behind him straight in the face, knocking him backwards on the floor.

  
He crawled back to him and helped him behind another desk, helping him sit up.

  
“You okay?” he asked.

  
The kid, Adrien forgot his name, nodded. But when he tried to speak, his mouth moved, but no words came out. The kid covered his mouth with a hand and looked wide eyed at him.

  
“You can’t talk?” he asked.

  
The kid took his hand away, shaking his head and trying to force words out through his lips. Adrien realized that he was talking, but only at a whisper so low you had to lean forward to catch onto it.

  
“Where are you?!” the akuma yelled, making the two boys flinch. They crawled away and scooted further against the desk, pressing their backs against the wood frame and hoping the akuma doesn’t walk any further. They could hear the Librarian’s feet crunching against the wood floor, the floorboards groaning under its weight.

  
A large, dark purple hand suddenly landed on the corner of the desk they were hiding behind, and Adrien flinched again, watching. The akuma started turning to them, her long pointed nose snarling like a badger.

  
But just as the akuma was turning to look at them, someone yelled—

  
“Hey!”

  
A string of magical wire wrapped around the akuma’s other wrist and yanked her back, sending her crashing into the ground.

  
Adrien and the kid next to him stood up quickly and looked at the front of the classroom, where Ladybug stood with her arm wrapped tightly around the yo-yo string, holding the akuma at bay.

  
She caught sight of them and gasped, “You two! Get outta here! It’s dangerous!”

  
Adrien glanced at the petrified kid next to him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him around the desk. They passed Ladybug, who was now shaking with the effort of holding the akuma back and crossed through the door. He glanced back hesitantly at her, before he turned and ran down the hallway to find a safe place to transform.

  
He burst into a storage room, cramped to the rim with janitor tools and an odor that smelled suspiciously like wet socks. Not giving it much thought, he told Plagg to transform him and he burst through the door again, now as Chat Noir.

  
Just as Chat re entered the hallway, the wall to the classroom the akuma was just in suddenly exploded. He looked up to see Ladybug flying through the air with incredible speed straight at him.

  
He reached up and caught her easily, only stumbling back from the sudden weight, but he held her in his arms, smirking down at her surprised face.

  
“My Lady,” he said, shaking his head. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

  
She laughed before patting his shoulder, “Only if the akuma’s decide to stop throwing me at you.”

  
He set her down, still smirking. “I mean, I’m not complaining.”

  
She looked like she was about to say something witty back when the akuma stepped out of the crumbling classroom, growling like a mean old lady. She had glasses that were pointed in the top corners with a necklace wrapping around the back of her neck. Her hair was grey but spiked out like a rock stars’ mohawk with streaks of red in her hair. She had a beige business suit on that looked more like body armor, and the most hideous teacher scowl Chat has ever seen.

  
“I will END YOU!” she screamed, pointing an umbrella at them. “GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

  
Chat hissed, “Oh boy, she’s a mean one.”

  
Ladybug scoffed, “She threw me through a wall, what did you expect?”

  
The Librarian suddenly bellowed with rage before jumping into the air, her feet extended and landed in the courtyard. She straightened and pointed the umbrella at them again, her face scowling.

  
“Come meet your doom, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” She shouted at them.

  
Ladybug stood ready next to him, bringing out her yo-yo and spinning it next to her. Chat did the same and extended his staff, standing on the defensive next to his gorgeous partner.  
That’s when they lunged at the akuma.

  
Chat was the first to attack, using his baton to strike downwards at the akuma’s head. The akuma stepped to the side easily but not before Ladybug nailed her in the head with her yo-yo. She stumbled backwards from the sudden impact and growled at them. She raised her umbrella at them, and it started growing almost five times its original size.

  
Eyes widening, Chat dove in the opposite direction than Ladybug, sending himself into a dive roll before coming up on one knee. The tip of the umbrella slammed hard into the concrete where they just were, sending pieces of gravel upwards.

  
Chat caught hold of Ladybug’s eye.

  
“Lucky Charm!” he yelled, before he had to dive out of the way again just as the akuma charged him with the deadly umbrella.

  
He vaguely heard Ladybug calling upon her special power as he got up and ran around the akuma in a circle, avoiding swings and thrusts of the umbrella. He used his baton to deflect another perry before he glanced to the side where Ladybug was plugging a chord into the wall, leading to a spotted—

  
He squinted… is that a copy machine?

  
“Chat! LOOK OUT!”

  
Having no time to register it, the tip of the umbrella came barreling at him, hitting him square and hard in the chest. He flew backwards and crashed through a wall, the bricks breaking under the impact of his body. His back slammed into a metal desk before he rolled backwards over his head then crashed to the ground, landing on his back.

  
He let out a long, painful groan.

  
He gritted his teeth as he reached up and gripped the edge of the desk that had assaulted him. Letting out a painful grunt of effort he pulled himself to his feet, leaning over the desk.

  
“I have got to stop flying through walls,” he told himself.

  
That’s when he heard a scream, and his head shot up and he looked through the damaged wall. Peeking through the hole, that he created, he looked up just as the akuma wrapped her long, purple fingers around Ladybug’s neck, then lifted her up and pinning her back to the wall.

  
Ladybug struggled to breath as she clawed at the akuma’s arms, trying desperately to fill her lungs with air.

  
Chat’s insides burned with rage and he stepped out to the hole. He brought out his baton and he ran at the akuma, extending it.

  
“Get your hands OFF HER!” His shout and baton took the akuma by surprise. She barely had time to react before the baton hit her a top her head, forcing her backwards. She let go of Ladybug, who crumbled to the floor, chocking and holding her neck.

  
Chat hit the Librarian a second time, which sent her flying backwards and through a wall. Serves her right.

  
He retracted his baton before running to Ladybug, crouching in front of her.

  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, “You okay?”

  
She took a deep breath before looking up at him, smiling. “Yeah, I’m—” She suddenly leaned to the side and coughed into her elbow. Chat rubbed her back affectionately as she came out of her coughing fit.

  
She huffed and finally seemed to take a deep breath. “I’m good, just—” she cleared her throat before she rubbed her neck.

  
Chat reached out and tilted her chin up, which seemed to surprise her, but she didn’t resist.

  
Not to his surprise, he found bruises on her neck, forming a deep shade of purple and blue that blossomed under her skin. He reached out and cupped her neck, tilting her head from side to side, checking the damage done.

  
He’s been doing that for the last month, reaching out and touching her, moving things out of the way when they were blocking an injured part of her body. He always knew he was protective of her, but ever since the kidnapping, even though she’s been doing a lot better, he still felt extremely protective, maybe even more than before.

  
And since she didn’t protest against it, he didn’t mind stepping into her personal space and touching her. Although, he never went too far. He was old enough to know that she still had boundaries, even if she didn’t mind him touching her affectionately anymore. Besides, he respected her way too much to do something so uncalled for.

  
No matter how much he wanted to please her in every sort of way.

  
She gently pried his hand off her and smiled at him. “I’m fine, Chat, really.”

  
He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, knowing better than to argue with her. So, instead he nodded, then took her hands in his before pulling her up to her feet.  
Right at that moment, the wall that the Librarian crashed into earlier forced her way back out, more pieces of brick falling off the edges of the hole.

  
She bellowed with rage, catching sight of them before screaming a long list of profanities in their direction.

  
Chat looked back at Ladybug for a plan, which he watched form as the gears started turning in her head.

  
“I need you over by that metal trash can,” she said, pointing at the one across the courtyard, lying knocked over on the ground with pieces of trash littering the floor. “I need you to use the lid and create as much noise as possible.”

  
Chat glanced nervously at the akuma again, stomping around like a deranged kangaroo. “You want to make her angrier?”

  
Ladybug smirked at him before turning back to her Lucky Charm… God, what is she going to do with that copy machine?

  
“What’s the matter, Kitty?” she asked, not looking back at him. “Don’t you trust me?”

  
Chat shook his head, for once feeling like the sane one. “If I get thrown through a wall again, just know it’s your fault.”

  
“Just—” she turned back to him, playful annoyance on her face. “GO!”

  
He nodded once before turning back to the akuma, running straight for it. The Librarian was blocking his path to the garbage can, so he had to improvise.

  
“Hey!” he called, and the akuma immediately turned to him, with rage burning in her eyes.

  
Chat extended his baton, hitting her once in her unexpected face before he pushed the same end into the gravel, forcing him upwards. He vaulted high above the raging akuma and came down gracefully on the ground, right next to the trash can. He grabbed the lid and immediately banged the edge of it against the side of the trash bin.

  
The akuma screamed and waved her umbrella at him. He dodged just in time as he jumped to his knees, leaning back on his heels. The umbrella barely missed by an inch.

  
He jumped back to his feet, preparing for the next attack when suddenly, the Librarian stopped in her tracks, her umbrella raise above her head and her body was completely frozen.  
For a second, Chat thought they’d won, but then the akuma slowly turned her head backwards, her face still frozen, and stared behind her.

  
Confused, Chat also looked in that direction, and suddenly had to repress the urge to laugh.

  
Ladybug, in all her smug glory, was standing next to her copy machine with her hands on her hips and a large smirk on her face. The copy machine was running, copying who knows what, but it was making this loud, annoying sound, almost like a constant clanging coming from inside of the thing. It looked old, so it might’ve been broken—

  
Ladybug locked eyes with him, and he was brought back to reality. With years of working together, they had a silent exchange, and he smirked at her.

  
He turned his attention back to the still frozen akuma, before silently calling upon a Cataclysm, then jumping upwards. He did a single flip above her, reaching out with his deadly hand then touching the umbrella lightly, where the akuma must’ve been.

  
Lucky for him, the umbrella crumbled to dust just as he landed next to Ladybug, the purple butterfly flying away from the ashes of the broken weapon.

  
Ladybug stepped forward, tracing her finger across her yo-yo. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma.” She threw her yo-yo up and easily caught the butterfly, bringing it back down to her hand. She opened it back up and sent a newly cleansed white butterfly into the air.

  
But before she could say her next victory lines—

  
“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Chat said, stepping up next to her. He looked down at her, with a calm look in his eyes and a sweet smile. Then he realized what he did, and he blushed. “Uh, sorry, I got a little carried away, I guess.”

  
Ladybug laughed, a very sweet, and amazing laugh bubbling into the air and making his heart expand almost painfully. Her little pigtails brushing over her shoulders, her bangs just reaching her perfectly blue eyes, like magic.

  
Catching himself staring, he composed himself enough to look sheepish.

  
“It’s alright,” she said, placing a hand on his elbow. “It was kinda cute.”

  
Chat gasped at her than smiled widely at her. “So, you think I’m cute?!”

  
Ladybug retracted her hands suddenly, looking shocked.

  
Chat, however, was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring at her with wide, excited eyes. As if he were a ten-year-old that just got told he’s going to Disneyland.

  
Ladybug eventually rolled her eyes, reaching up and bopping his nose with a single finger. “Of course I think you’re cute!” she said, scratching under his skin, and he thought he could die happily right there. “You are the cutest kitty I’ve ever seen!”

  
Chat.exe has stopped responding and was instead, purring under his breath at the little chin scratches he was receiving. He felt like he’d died early and was sent to heaven along with his lady next to him, and, now thinking of it, he couldn’t find a better way to go out like that.

  
He had to stop himself from whimpering when she finally pulled away, walking to the akumatized victim. An older woman with greying hair and pointed glasses. She looked scary similar to her alter ego, but he just assumed most scary librarians might look that way.

  
They comforted the old woman before taking her outside the school and hailing a taxi for her, which drove her away back to wherever she needed to be.

  
They walked back into the school, where Ladybug took the copy machine in her hands than called upon her Miraculous cure, sending the beautiful read butterflies around the damaged areas.

  
“So,” Chat said, spinning in a slow circle as he surveyed his school for the hundredth time. He gestured with his arms at the place, “This is your school.”

  
Ladybug crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “Don’t even think about coming here and looking for me.”

  
“Oh, come on, Bugaboo,” he teased, spinning again with a smirk on his face. “I got flung through a wall, I think I deserve at least a looksie.”

  
She turned back to Chat with a look of slight concern on her face.

  
“Are you okay?” she asked, taking a step towards him. “That looked like it might’ve hurt.”

  
He smiled at her, his face going soft. “I’m good, don’t worry,” he said. He gestured with one hand at her, “So were you, My Lady, are you okay?”

  
She met his smile with an appreciated look, “I’m fine, Kitty. Besides,” she crossed her arms at her chest, “You caught me before I hit the ground.”

  
Feeling the rising mood, Chat smirked back at her. He stepped forward and got to one knee, taking her hand in his.

  
“I will always catch you, My Lady,” he said, before he gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

  
She giggled and he looked up at her blushing face. Like he said a while ago, he wasn’t forcing anything, he wasn’t talking to her about it, he was just letting her do what she wanted to do. And whether she was falling for him or not, slowly and gradually, he still danced like a five-year-old girl that he could make her blush like that.

  
He smirked and pressed his lips against her knuckles again, resulting in a beautiful and surprised gasp from her mouth. He loved how he could have this affect on her.

  
He stood back to his feet, still holding her hand, and for a moment, he just held it. He stared down at it, holding it in his fingers so delicately, like it was the most precious thing in the world. He stroked his thumb over her knuckles before looking back up at her. And her magic eyes were staring back at him with wonder.

  
And that was the moment he realized; she was the most precious thing in the world. The person he held most closely to his heart, the very person who held his heart, even if she didn’t know it or accept it. She was so gentle and kind, but fierce and proud, only some of the things he found so attractive about her. Her stubbornness was her hottest quality, but her gentleness was the most beautiful thing about her.

  
He could go on and on about how much he cared for her, wanted to protect her, how ever single waking moment and his dreams were filled with her, but that wouldn’t be able to fit into any number of books… except one thing, the one thing that was running through his mind like never before. So powerful, but so intense and gentle at the same time.

  
And as he stared into her sky-blue stare, he practically screamed it in his mind with all the happiness in the world.

  
He loved her.

  
_I love you._

  
He raised her hand to his mouth again and pressed his lips against her gloved hand, trying to put the unsaid words into his gesture, trying to make her understand without words. Trying to let her know that he loved her, more than ever before.

  
Her eyes said it all, and even if she didn’t know, he knew, and that was enough.

  
_I love you to._

  
. . .

  
Marinette couldn’t help herself, she lied down, face first and screamed into her pillow, her cry muffled by the cushion.

  
“Marinette!” Tikki cried, flying up to her holder in concern. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

  
What neither of them expected, the poor girl came up for air and flipped on her back, looked at the ceiling, blinked a few times, then started laughing hysterically.

  
Her joyous laugher echoed around her room in loud chuckles that kept bubbling up in her chest. She couldn’t control them even if she wanted to, she enjoyed the feeling too much. Her eyes felt like bulging and her heart was expanding, tears of joy were creeping up on her corners.

  
And she had no idea why the HELL she was laughing.

  
“Marinette?” Tikki asked tentatively. “Are you okay?”

  
Eventually, the hero of Paris wiped a stray tear from her cheek, still smiling like a maniac despite how it hurt to smile this much. The past few weeks have been the best of her life, and she has no idea why, but she knows exactly why. Confusing, right? Well, try explaining what the hell was going on in her mind, it’s chaos in there.

  
Marinette sat up in her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and still smiling like the stupid happy teenager she was at the moment.

  
“I’m just happy, Tikki,” she said, smiling at her little companion. She leaned the side of her head onto the pillow, her mind going elsewhere. “I’m just so happy.”

  
Tikki’s smile might’ve been wider than Marinette’s, although none of them decided to point it out, they were both happy and it was for reasons that didn’t need to be explained.

  
Except for the little Kwami, who demanded ever detail for every little event.

  
“Why are you so happy?” she asked excitedly. She suddenly started dancing in the air as a thought occurred to her. “Wait—is it because of Chat Noir?”

  
Marinette met her eyes as a wide smile burst her face. Tikki laughed loudly as she blushed and buried her face into her pillow.

  
“Yes!” Tikki said, doing a few flips around the room as Marinette laughed again. “So, when are you going to tell him?”

  
She shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s been a month since I’ve realized I’m attracted to him, maybe it’s time?”

  
Tikki looked like she might burst with excitement, “You have patrol tonight, tell him then!”

  
Marinette waved her hands in front of her, “Calm down, Tikki, remember, I want to take things slow.” She wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them to her chest. “I don’t want to rush things.”

  
Tikki nodded, “I understand, but…” she shrugged. “Don’t you think you guys waited long enough?” She paused as Marinette met her eyes. “He’s been chasing after you for years, and he’s finally convinced you even if he doesn’t know it yet, it’s just,” she smiled at her holder. “Waiting is important, but don’t wait too long.”

  
Marinette nodded, “I know,” she said, looking out at the slowly dipping sun. The golden rays were shining through her window, causing her pink room to glow in a rose gold manner. The sun was at a perfect angle that shined brightly through her room, the shadows and rays bouncing off the walls and floor.

  
“I want him,” she suddenly said, still staring outside.

  
Tikki tilted her head, “What?”

  
“I want him,” she repeated, turning back to her. “I want him, I do, but…” she glanced back at the dipping sun. “I want to make sure that I want him, and only him.” She sighed, “Because, I still have feelings for Adrien, but I think my feelings for Chat Noir are stronger, I just… don’t want to lead him on.”

  
“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki floated closer to her, catching her holder’s attention. “You’re waiting because you don’t want to hurt him?”

  
She nodded.

  
There was a long pause of them not talking, and Marinette even assumed the conversation was over, before Tikki started talking again.

  
“They say,” Tikki started, waiting for Marinette to look at her again. “That if you fall for two different people, pick the second, because you didn’t truly love the first if you fell for the second.” She reached out and placed a paw on her knee. “I’m not saying stop loving Adrien, but maybe let your heart open a little bit, and maybe Chat Noir has a lot to offer you that will make you completely fall in love with him.”

  
Marinette blanched, “What? Falling in love? No way, I-I’m not in love with—”

  
“Well,” Tikki said, interrupting her. “For all we know, we could be finding out the answers tonight. You never know.” She shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe this is part of the Fall?”

  
With everything going on, Marinette had almost completely forgotten about the Fall and that it was still happening. But even as more questions bubbled up in her chest, she forced them down and leaned back against the wall behind her, sighing.

  
“Maybe,” she said, hugging herself.

  
Tikki was right, for all she knew she could be finding out the answer tonight. Or it could be next week, month, year, decade? She doesn’t know if she could wait that long, but she knew she could wait if it meant finding the love she’s always dreamed and hope about.

  
Because, when it came to love, she would wait a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing, go check out Bleeding Love! It's on my dashboard!


	11. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you keep on falling, baby, figure it out."  
> Chase Atlantic  
> "Falling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter i've been waiting to show you guys for SO LONG! I hope you enjoy its fluffiness!!

Chapter 11: Falling

It was a warm night, which just added to her excitement. Ever since she got back from school after it ended early due to the akuma attack, she’s been pacing around her room, aimlessly going through her phone, and trying and failing to do any homework. Her heart was pounding, and her limbs were jumpy with adrenaline that she didn’t expect to have due to the fact that she was just fighting an akuma.

  
But, nonetheless, she was excited, and to say anything beneath that, would be a lie.

  
“Can you stop?” Tikki said, watching her owner pace around the room like an excited monkey. “It’s almost seven and you’ll see him soon.”

  
“I don’t even know why I’m excited,” Marinette said, stopping and staring at her Kwami. “I see him every day and I don’t react like this every time.”

  
Tikki raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh, sure.”

  
Marinette sat down heavily in her chaise, “I just—” she rubbed her face with her hands. “I can’t believe that I’m getting excited about patrol.” She stood up again and waved her hands around like a crazy person. “I mean, its patrol!”

  
Tikki sighed, as she’s heard this rant before. “Or,” she said, flying up to her owner. “You’re excited to see him, and you’re being impatient about it.”

  
Marinette pouted, “Well, I know that,” she said.

  
“You’re going to see him anyway, Marinette,” Tikki said, smiling lightly at her. “So, calm down.”

  
She nodded before taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, then letting it out slowly. Tikki was right, if she kept freaking out about this nonspecial night of just a regular patrol, she would be torturing herself. The time would slow down and suddenly each minute would feel like an hour, and she didn’t want that to happen.

  
“Just find something to do in the mean time,” Tikki said, gesturing around her room. “You could do homework, work on some designs—”

  
“I’m gonna put on makeup!” Marinette suddenly exclaimed, walking over to her mirror.

  
Tikki stared dumbfounded at the spot where her holder just was. She turned around, confused out of her wits. “For patrol?”

  
Marinette stopped before looking back at her companion. “I’m not being weird… am I?”

  
Tikki pressed her lips together, shaking her head slowly. “Nope.”

  
She smiled, “Good!” She sat down in front of her mirror and unzipped her makeup bag.

  
Tikki sighed, “Oh boy.”

  
. . .

  
Adrien should’ve known by now that the last person he should ask for love advice was Plagg, but considering how nervous he was, standing in an alleyway with a red rose in his hand, he had no other option besides the homeless guy across the street.

  
“For the love of God,” Plagg said, flying out of his shirt. “You do realize this is not the first time you’ve given her a rose, professed your love, or asked her out.”

  
Adrien twisted the beautiful flower in his hands, staring at it as his heart became jumpy in his chest.

  
“I don’t know,” Adrien said, resting his cheek in his hand. “This time seems different.”

  
Plagg scoffed, “Why? Cause you’re not joking around this time?”

  
Adrien glared at him, “I’ve never joked about my love for her,” he said, ignoring Plagg’s facial gag. “But… this time feels…” He sighed, fiddling with the rose a few more times before he threw his hands up, careful enough not to damage it. “I don’t know, Plagg.” He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and started pacing.

  
“Man, calm down,” Plagg said. “You’re giving me anxiety just by watching you.”

  
Adrien pulled at his hair, “What if she says no? Or hates the rose? Or thinks I’m too awkward—”

  
“Nothing new,” Plagg said, looking down at his paws.

  
Adrien stopped and gave his Kwami an incredulous look before spreading his arms. “Not very helpful!”

  
The Kwami rolled his eyes, “Please, it’s nothing you haven’t heard before!” He exasperated, “The worst she can do is reject you, she’s not a monster.”

  
He groaned, rolling his head back and looking up at the orange sky.

  
“Kid,” Plagg continued while floating closer to him. “I think that you need to calm down and be sincere.”

  
Adrien glanced at the wall then back at him, “I’m—I’m always sincere.”

  
Plagg shook his head, “Yeah, but your words come out like you’re trying to take her home.” He ignored his holder’s blushing face and frantic attempt to correct him, but he just continued. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but bring out a little bit of Adrien when your Chat Noir tonight, be more sensitive and… I don’t know, genuinely ask her out.”

  
“It’s different when I’m Adrien,” said boy explained. “When I’m Adrien around her, I get all shy and flustered, but when I’m Chat Noir, I’m confident and flirtatious. I can’t help it!” He groaned again, “I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with the masks.”

  
“Of course it does,” Plagg said, getting annoyed now. “You’re not the pathetic model every girl is drooling over. Well, except Ladybug.”

  
Adrien glared at him.

  
“It’s true, don’t deny it,” the cat said. “Although, Chat Noir has a reasonable number of fangirls as well.”

  
Adrien rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He looked back down at the rose, “I just hope she says yes.”

  
“You say that every time.”

  
“It’s different this time.”

  
“You said that last time to.”

  
Adrien was about ready to grab the Kwami and shove him inside one of these lovely dumpsters, like the alley cat that he is. Instead, he gazed down at the beautiful rose, it was shaking in between his trembling hands.

  
. . .

  
_Don’t freak-out, don’t freak-out, don’t freak-out._

  
These exact words were running through Ladybug’s mind like a river as she watched Chat Noir slowly approaching the foot of the Eiffel Tower, their usual meeting spot before patrol. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked up and waved at her, his smile wide enough to see from where she stood.

  
She waved back as he started climbing up one of the legs of the tower, steadily making his way towards her. And when he finally landed opposite of her, the sun dipping in the horizon making his suit glisten like it had been freshly polished, she couldn’t help the large smile that burst from her lips.

  
He grinned at her before taking her hand and leaning down. “Good evening, My Lady,” he said, bending his neck to place a gentle kiss on her hand. He looked back up at her with a smile on his face, “How are you?”

  
Instead of answering, she did the last thing that the both of them were expecting.

  
She lunged at him.

  
Chat gasped in surprise as Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and pushed her body flush against him, hugging him tightly. She was laughing as he struggled to keep his balance on his feet, spinning around in a frantic attempt to keep them balanced.

  
His arms were also wrapped tightly around her, holding her so close against him that her feet lifted off the ground. Soon enough he was laughing to.

  
They shared a long moment of laughter as they stayed in each other’s arms, breathing heavily. Both of their hearts were beating hard in their chests, syncing with the other’s, and it was about the best moment they’ve had all day.

  
Ladybug could feel the anxieties of the day slipping off her shoulders as she embraced him, holding him close by the neck and burying her face in his hair.

  
He still smelled like peaches.

  
Chat laughed once before leaning back to look at her, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist.

  
“Well, My Lady,” he said, smiling widely at her. “It’s good to see you to.”

  
She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped through her lips as she stared up at him, his eyes watching her every move. She didn’t bother untangling herself from his arms, she liked the way they burned through her suit and made her skin feel on fire.

  
She felt safe.

  
Chat suddenly leaned closer, his eyes squinting at her face playfully like he was searching for something.

  
Ladybug watched his face and furrowed her eyebrows, “What are you doing?”

  
He sniffed once before leaning back again, his eyes suspicious.

  
“Are you wearing makeup?” he asked.

  
Ladybug’s jaw dropped, “How did you—”

  
“My Lady, please,” he said, shaking his head and smirking. “You never wear makeup to patrols.” He gave her another suspicious look, “Who are you and what have you done with My Lady?”

  
Ladybug laughed before slapping his shoulder playfully. “Is it so wrong that I wanted to change things up a bit?”

  
He grinned at her, “Hey, I’m not complaining, in fact—” he stepped out of the embrace and took her hand again, getting down to one knee. “You’re looking pretty hot to me right now.” He kissed her knuckles gently and looked up just in time to see her blushing like a tomato.

  
“You’re such a flirt,” she said quietly.

  
He chuckled lightly before standing up again, towering over her, and suddenly Ladybug felt a lot smaller than she actually was under his gaze.

  
Although, with the way he looked in his suit and how he towered over her in such a seductive manner, his eyes were soft as he gazed at her, sighing lightly.

  
“Seriously, My Lady,” he said, stroking her knuckles a few times. “You look beautiful.”

  
She blushed again, looking away shyly.

  
“Also,” he said, bringing her attention back to him. He stepped away a few feet before reaching behind him. He brought out a beautiful rose from behind him, full bloom and delicate in the golden rays of the sun setting behind him.

  
“I brought you this,” he said, smiling gently at her. He extended the rose to her, the head slightly tilting towards her. “I bought it off a flower stand that this old woman owned, and I spotted this one in the center. It wasn’t the pretties or the biggest of them all, but it caught my attention, because… it reminded me of you.”

  
Ladybug watched in shock as Chat stepped closer to her again, the rose hovering between them like a wall. The moment, so lighthearted and happy before suddenly dropped to a quiet intimate moment, making her insides burn with anticipation. She could only stare at Chat’s gentle gaze, studying every inch of her surprised face.

  
“The day we met, was the best day of my life,” Chat continued, still holding the rose between them. “I’ve never told you this, but I don’t have much of a life outside of being Chat Noir. Of course, I have friends and school, but it gets heavy sometimes because… well I don’t have much of a family.” He sighed, his breath bouncing off Ladybug’s face. She was still listening to his steady voice.

  
“Ladybug, you are the most family I’ve had in a long time, and you mean everything to me.” He stopped and took a shaky breath, like he was nervous. He chuckled lightly suddenly and locked eyes with her, “My Lady, I don’t know if you’ve caught on by now but… I’ve had a huge crush on you since the day we met.”

  
Ladybug couldn’t help herself, she gasped and covered her mouth, feigning surprise. “Really?” she said, half laughing. “I’ve never noticed.”

  
Chat threw his head back and laughed, the sound causing Ladybug’s joints to suddenly feel like spaghetti. She had to stop herself from swooning at him.

  
“Well, I wasn’t really subtle about it,” he said with a smile. His features softened as his gaze landed on hers again. “Which is why I’m asking.” He slowly dropped to one knee in front of her, and Ladybug gaped at him. He squeezed her hand, the rose still hovering between them and she suddenly felt nervous, like she might fall over.

  
“My Lady,” he said, lifting the rose higher for her to see, but her eyes stayed locked on his. “Would you kindly accept this rose, and go on a date with me?”

  
She no longer felt like passing out, nope, she felt like dying, with happiness, because she was pretty sure that the guy that is the most romantic person she knows, asked her out in a completely different way than he has done before.

  
There was something sincere and gentle about his voice, almost like she could fall asleep to it, but it made her heart race faster than before. She suddenly felt like she needed to grab something, so she doesn’t fall over, lightheaded.

  
But it wasn’t from shock, it was from pure happiness, because this night suddenly took a turn for the better.

  
She smiled sweetly down at the man in front of her, who was giving her such cute baby doll eyes that she literally had to keep herself from laughing because it was so cute. She memorized everything about his face then, the way his eyes stared at her like she was scary but also filled with hope that she might say yes. His lips were parted slightly as he awaited her answer, and his shoulders were trembling.

  
_Oh my ladybugs, he’s trembling._

  
She got down to her knees in front of him, still holding his hand and reaching out to the rose. She gently took the stem from his fingers, never leaving his gaze. She retracted both hands and finally tore her gaze away from his beautiful green eyes and looked down at the rose. She then twisted the long stem around, bending it and twisting it to make it shorter. When she finally tore off most of the rose’s stem, she handed Chat back the rose.

  
He looked up at her, confused, but widened his eyes as she reached for her hair.

  
With two swift movements, she took out the ribbons holding her hair up in two pigtails, wrapping the two ribbons around her wrist. She raked her fingers through her hair a few times before she flipped the ends over her shoulders, the hair splaying out all around her. The wind on top of the Eiffel Tower messed with it for a moment, shoving several strands of hair in her face, but nothing kept her eyes away from Chat’s.

  
When he only stared at her, his eyes practically forming hearts, she rolled her eyes playfully before taking the hand that was holding the rose. She gently tugged his strong arm up, leading his hand and the rose to the right side of her head, then stopped.

  
For a long moment, they could only stare, captivated by the way each other’s breath bounced off their own faces. How their body heat suddenly rose to one hundred degrees and climbing.

How everything around them, stopped completely, and they could only stare.

  
Finally, Chat had the sense to clear his throat, a very hot blush appearing on his cheeks. Then, he hesitantly reached up further with the hand that was holding the rose. He used available fingers to gently brush her hair out of the way, exposing her ear. His fingertips gently brushed against her ear a few times, and he didn’t miss the way how she caught her breath.

  
He placed the stem of the rose in the gap between her head and her ear, it settled perfectly there, then Chat reached back more and fixed her hair for her.

  
She didn’t know what she looked like, but by the way Chat’s eyes widened and his lips broke into a broad smile told her enough.

  
It was perfect.

  
“My Lady—”

  
“Yes,” she said suddenly, cutting him off.

  
He tilted his head, confused, “What?”

  
She sighed, then reached out and took his hand again. “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

  
Chat’s jaw dropped to the floor. “What?” he asked again, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

  
She smiled at him, more confident. “I said that I’ll go on a date with you.”

  
His lips slowly turned into a huge grin as he stared at her. “Really?!”

  
She laughed, covering her mouth with her fist, then nodded.

  
That’s when Chat suddenly launched to his feet, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around in his arms. She was laughing hysterically, her hands on his shoulders as he smiled up at her, his joy matching her own.

  
He stopped spinning and lowered her back to the ground, her body still pressed flush against his.

  
“You’re sure?” he asked excitedly, his eyes studying every inch of her face.

  
She giggled before she could stop herself. She nodded, “Yes, Chat, I want to go on a date with you.”

  
His entire face lit up again and he spun her around once, both laughing again. For a month she has been resisting the urge to actually talk to him about how she wants him now. How she wanted to know what it was like to date her fellow partner in crime. And for some reason, the fact that she said yes, after years of his pinning, made her all the more excited.

  
He looked like he might jump off the tower with excitement if it wasn’t for her body still pressed against his, because he didn’t seem like he was letting go anytime soon.

  
Neither was she.

  
“So,” Chat said, leaning slightly closer to her with a stupid grin on her face. “What do you want to do, My Lady?”

  
She hummed in response, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders. She looked down at his chest, noticing the way how it rose and fell in a steady rhythm, matching hers. Her chest rose in short breaths to meet his, and it caused an electric shock to pass through her so suddenly, she wasn’t expecting it.

  
She forced the intruding thoughts out of her head and looked back up at his face, his expression relaxed and patiently waiting for her answer.

  
She hummed again with a heavy breath and thought for a moment.

  
“I don’t know,” she said, still thinking. “We could… go for ice cream?”

  
His face lit up, “That’s a great idea!” He suddenly stepped out of their embrace, still holding her hand and was leading her to the edge of the platform. “I saw André heading over to the bridge on the way over, we could go find him.”

  
Ladybug smirked, “Right now?”

  
He smiled at her, “Yeah!” He looked like an excited ten-year-old. “The sun’s setting, André’s ice cream, the stars will be out soon.” He fixed her with a loving smile.

  
He tightened his grip on her hand and slowly tugged her towards him. She gave no resistance as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, her in turn resting her hands on his chest, smiling fondly up at him.

  
“It’s a perfect first date,” Chat said, his gaze settling on her.

  
“Oh, first?” she grinned up at him. “So, there’ll be a second?”

  
Chat leaned his head closer, his gaze still gentle but darkening slightly, “Third if you’re a good girl.”

  
Her throat closed up as she tried to laugh and gasp at the same time, but it only came out as a strangled hiccup and she blushed furiously. Trying to save a least a little bit of dignity, she buried her face into the nape of his neck, him chuckling lowly at her.

  
“You know, My Lady,” he said, his voice still low and seductive. Since when has he been so seductive? “If I can get that reaction out of you every time, I think I should up my game on the flirting.”

  
She both hated and loved that idea.

  
She pointed a finger in the general direction of his face, her own still buried into his neck. “Don’t even think about it, Kitty.”

  
He laughed lightly at her and she couldn’t help but smile at his lovely laugh.

  
“Fine, fine,” he said, stepping back so that he could look at her. He still held her hand a few feet away now, and the moment was so beautiful that both of them had to stop and stare at each other for a second.

Chat came out of it first and gripped her hand tighter. He stepped to the side and gestured at the city below them, “Shall we go, My Lady?”

  
She smiled at him, squeezing his hand back. “Let’s go, Kitty,” she said.

  
Never before has “My Lady” felt more like who she wanted to be.

  
His.

  
. . .

  
They found André where Chat said he was, his cart full of ice cream settled on the side of the long bridge and he leaned against the railing, with his bright smile, even though he stood in the middle of an empty bridge.

  
Well, empty until the two smiling superheroes showed up.

  
“Oh!” he said in surprise, his smile brightening even more as he watched them approach. “Ladybug and Chat Noir! What can I do for you two love birds?”

  
Chat looked over at Ladybug and winked at her.

  
“We’d like an ice cream, please,” Chat said.

  
“Of course!” The ice cream man said, stepping in front of his cart again. “Will you two be sharing?”

  
Chat looked over at her, “Your call.”

  
Ladybug smiled fondly at him, before reaching out and taking his hand. She turned back to André and flashed him a brilliant smile.

  
“We’ll share one, thanks,” she said, subconsciously stepping closer to Chat.

  
André smiled widely at them before turning back to his cart, bringing out his ice cream scooper. He picked up a cone and opened his refrigerated cart, the ice cream steaming against the heat of the evening sun. Ladybug watched his turned back scoop up three different types of ice cream she couldn’t make out.

  
Chat tapped her shoulder for her attention, and she turned to him. He bent down lower to whisper in her ear.

  
“You know what they say about couples that share André’s ice cream?” he said.

  
She turned to him, smiling, “Remind me.”

  
He grinned, “They say couples that share the same ice cream cone stay in love forever.”

  
She rolled her eyes at him, “C’mon, Kitty, do you really believe that?”

  
He smiled before squeezing her hand again. He stepped closer to her, making her turn her entire body to him. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

  
“I think you have to believe,” he said, gazing at her. “Your hair looks beautiful tonight, My Lady.”

  
She smirked up at him, “Well we are on a date, after all,” she said, leaning her face closer to his and scrunching it up. “I had to make myself look nice.”

  
“Ah! Here we are!” André said, interrupting their intimate moment. He turned back to them and presented the most extravagant ice cream cone the two love birds have ever seen.

  
The largest scoop on the bottom was a green mint ice cream with chocolate chips in it. The middle scoop was a blueberry flavor that was dark navy blue. The final, smallest scoop was a vanilla and chocolate swirl with a very red cherry on top.

  
“Green mint like his eyes and strong blueberry for her hair, representing the beautiful bond you two share,” André said, gesturing at them. “White and black for the dance you do around each other, yin and yang for the opposites attract, because you two are one soul detached.” He placed two spoons in the sides and handed it to them. “And finally, a shared ice cream of the two sweethearts of Paris, who their secret love for each other, makes them fall, endless.”

  
He smiled widely at their stunned faces, “Have a wonderful evening you two, au revoir!” And the ice cream match maker picked up his cart, then rolled it towards the edge of the bridge.  
Ladybug looked down at ice cream in her hand, stunned.

  
“Well,” Chat said, startling her. “He was… wow.”

  
“I know,” she said, looking back up at him. “That’s the best poetry I’ve ever heard him say.”

  
He nodded, “Me to.” He smirked at her and returned to his normal flirtatious mood. “But is he wrong?”

  
She blushed, unable to answer.

  
Because she knew, that maybe, just maybe, the ice cream match maker was right.

  
Chat took her hand and started walking towards the end of the bridge, her in tow.

  
She laughed, still holding the ice cream cone. “Where are we going?”

  
He looked back at her, “Let’s go back to the Eiffel Tower,” he winked at her. “There’s no more romantic place in Paris than the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

  
She laughed again, falling into step with him again and still holding his hand. “Okay, great plan,” she said, then stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks with a smug look and her body very close to his. “One problem, Kitty,” she said, smirking up at him. “How am I supposed to climb the Eiffel Tower with this?” She raised the ice cream cone for him to see.

  
Chat gained a thoughtful look on his face as he looked to the side, thinking. “You’re right…” he trailed off, then, as quick as lightning, his face brightened. “I have an idea!”

  
Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “And what is—” she didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence as he suddenly leaned down and swept her off her feet, her barely holding onto the ice cream. She shrieked at the sudden lose of balance and found herself cradled in Chat’s arm.

  
She looked up at him with wide eyes as he smirked at her.

  
“What?” he asked, still grinning. “Cat got your tongue?”

  
She lightly slapped his shoulder as they started shaking with laughter and she tried to resist the urge to bury her face in his neck again.

  
“You’re impossible,” she said, shaking her head.

  
Chat started walking forward but glanced down at her, “Trust me, My Lady, I know.”

  
She rolled her eyes then wrapped her free arm around his neck just as he reached the nearby buildings. He jumped upwards and landed on the roof top before he broke into a sprint across the city. He didn’t stop until a few minutes later when he took a small brake to look up from the foot of the tower.

  
“Okay,” he said, setting her down and out of breath. “You’re gonna have to get on my back.”

  
Ladybug shook her head, “Nah-uh, not this time Kitty, it’s your turn.” She handed him the ice cream before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against her body. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, not complaining and looked up as she threw her yo-yo to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

  
They shot up like flies, Chat almost dropping the ice cream in his hands before they landed safely at the top.

  
“I don’t know how you trust that thing,” Chat said, gesturing at her yo-yo. “It’s a string!”

  
Ladybug raised an eyebrow before raising her yo-yo to his face, her tone slightly threatening. “This string is attached to a very deadly weapon. Don’t tempt me.”

  
Chat smirked at her, unaffected by her threat. “Oh, I bet My Lady,” he said, crossing his free arm over his chest. “I’m so scared.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “I will end you.”

  
Chat laughed, “Don’t worry, Bugaboo, you already have.”

  
She looked back over at his smug expression with wide eyes.

  
“Don’t take it out of context, My Lady,” he said, stepping closer to her. “It’s exactly what you’re thinking.”

  
She swallowed. Was her super suit always this hot?

  
She laughed nervously before pushing against his chest and turning to the edge of the platform. “We-we should eat that ice cream b-before it melts.”

  
Chat laughed, “Of course,” he said, sitting down next to her, their feet dangling over the side. “I’ll make you blush like that again, watch me.”

  
She rolled her eyes but didn’t respond.

  
They fell into easy conversation after that, almost like it was simpler times, back when she could handle his flirtations. But now, she basically blushed at all his dumb pickup lines and it was even worse with how hot he looked in the sunset’s rays. His golden locks messed up just right and falling just over his perfectly green eyes, that constantly stared back at her.

  
She noticed, that whenever she turned away and laughed or glanced down at the city, Chat’s eyes didn’t follow her gaze, instead it settled on her. His eyes were soft, gently looking at her as the sunset also make her dark hair shine and her blue belled eyes turn magical.

  
She found herself doing the same thing whenever he turned away. His laugh filled her up like a balloon with sunshine, warming her despite how cold the ice cream was. His smile was everything, he would tilt his head back slightly and stare out at the city as she said something, and when she talked even more, he would listen to her with his full attention.

  
She could feel a sense of calm and excitement building in her chest. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she swallowed another bite of ice cream.

  
“You’re so happy,” Chat said, his voice catching her attention.

  
She looked up at him just as she was taking another bite of ice cream, momentarily stalling the spoon in her mouth.

  
She gave him a curious look, “What?”

  
He shrugged and looked back down at the cone in his hands, playing with the ice cream left on top. “You just… I don’t know, forget it.”

  
She gave him a half-lidded expression before she scooted closer to him, giving him an expecting look.

  
He watched her as she did this before he chuckled and looked back down at the ice cream.

  
“I know it’s only been a month since… the incident,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “And I know you’re still dealing with stuff as how you constantly call me for midnight greetings—”

  
“I needed you,” she blurted out, then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

  
Chat looked over at her in concern but also curious, “You needed me?”

  
She recovered quickly, “Yeah! You’re the only person I can talk about with what happened and…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath. “You… make me feel safe and secure.” She looked down and started fiddling with her spoon. “You… you calm the storm.”

  
She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the warmth coming off of him, like a gentle wave on a beach that covered her entire body in the warm, evening sun.

  
She finally had the courage to look back up at him and he was smiling tenderly at her. He reached out and stroked a piece of hair behind her hair, also touching the rose that has somehow stayed in her hair for the entire date.

  
 _Date,_ she realized with a blossoming warmth in her chest. _They were on a date_.

  
“Anyway,” she said, laughing nervously. “Continue.”

  
He smiled at her, “Anyway,” he mimicked, looking away. “It’s just… with everything that’s happened to you, I was scared that you were gonna be flinching at my touch for months but… now,” he looked back up at her, a tender smile on his face. “You basically threw yourself at me earlier.”

  
She rolled her eyes and they both chuckled.

  
“And,” he said, locking her eyes with his own. “You’re just… so happy.”

  
 _It’s because of you, Chat Noir,_ she thought to herself, _you make me so happy._

  
“Yeah,” she said instead. “I’m just… not letting it get me down.” She smirked and bumped her shoulder with his, “It’s gonna take a lot more than that to bring me down.”

  
He chuckled at her, “I know,” he said.

  
He turned back to the slowly dipping sun just as Ladybug turned her gaze back to him. She studied his face without him noticing and she was glad for that. She watched as he picked up the ice cream again and he took a bite. A small piece of ice cream got caught on his bottom lip and he used his tongue to grab it and bring it into his mouth.

  
But it was that exact moment, a single piece of his blond hair fell over his eyes and he dipped his head to look down at the ice cream cone again, the sunset rays were hitting his face at such a perfect angle and—

  
It hit her like a bolt of lightning.

  
“Holy shit,” she said suddenly.

  
Chat looked over at her, the spoon stalling in his mouth and his eyes creased in concern. He took the spoon out and set it down next to him along with the ice cream. “You okay?” he asked.

  
She shook her head, forcing herself out of the daze that was fogging up her mind. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.

  
She found her voice somehow and refused to look at him, “Yeah… I’m fine.”

  
He scooted closer to her, still giving her a look of concern, “You sure? You look spooked.”

  
Get any closer and we’ll both be more confused, she thought to herself.

  
“No… no I’m-I’m good,” she said.

  
Chat didn’t look convince but he left it unsaid, his shoulders relaxing back.

  
But Ladybug, she was having an internal crisis, and this one was no joking matter. This is not how she wanted things to go, not one bit, she wanted it to be slow, peaceful, calm, not stressful. She was having a mini panic attack as she felt her heart trying to lurch out of her chest and beg for Chat’s attention.

  
She wanted him in every aspect of the word. She wanted to pull him in and kiss him right there. She wanted to pull him closer so that he has no choice but to press his body against hers. She wanted him to touch her, she craved it, she wanted it.

  
But she didn’t want to at the same time.

  
She had promised herself that she was going to slowly fall for him, taking things slow and careful, so that she doesn’t screw it up. She didn’t want to screw it up, that’s what she feared the most. She was so scared that if she jumped right into this, she would somehow mess it up like she messes everything up. She didn’t want to dive headfirst into this and end up crash landing at the bottom.

  
She didn’t want to fall, not like this.

  
So, that’s why she turned to him suddenly, bringing her leg up next to her so she could fully turn to him. Her full attention was on him, and he returned his by noticing her distressed look and turning to her in a similar manner.

  
“Chat, I have a question,” she said, her voice shaking.

  
He tilted his head in curiosity. “Yes, My Lady?”

  
She hesitated, already regretting this. She was scared of the answer, and she was scared of the answer she wanted. But she was also scared that if she didn’t get an answer, she would torture herself day and night trying to find the solution to the problem that wasn’t a problem in the first place.

  
She swallowed nervously, “Chat…” she said, pausing for a moment to calm her racing heart. She took a deep breath before she forced out the question bugging her.

  
“How…” she paused again. “How do you fall in love?”

  
He looked shocked by her question but smiled fondly at her before he leaned back on his hands, turning back to the sunset.

  
“Simple, My Lady,” he said, still watching the sunset. “You let yourself fall.”

  
Ladybug tilted her head, confused, “Okay…” she said, watching him lazily gaze at the sunset. “But… but what if you don’t want to fall?”

  
He turned back to her, “What do you mean?”

  
She groaned, trying to collect her thoughts so they didn’t turn her into the blubbering mess she knew would ruin the entire point of this conversation.

  
“No, I mean…” she paused, “How-how do you stop yourself from falling too fast?”

  
There was a long pause between them, both staring at each other with curious, wide eyed expressions on their faces. She could feel the emptiness of the air between them getting more awkward and was just about to tell him to forget about it when he answered.

  
“My Lady,” he said, his voice quiet. “You can’t.”

  
She looked at him, confusion rippling in her chest. “Why not?”

  
Chat sighed before he turned back to the sunset, staring at it longingly. “Because… when I fell for you…”

  
She slowly inhaled at his words, realizing that she wasn’t the only one falling here. He’d been doing it for years.

  
“When I fell for you,” he repeated his words. “I fell hard.” He half laughed at it, his eyes not leaving the horizon, the sun almost out of sight and turning the sky dark. “I wasn’t looking for love or trying to find it… it found me.” He turned his gaze back to her, and she closed her mouth as he spoke directly at her.

  
“But…” he continued, “It found me when I least expected it to.” He smiled at her, “My Lady, when you fall for someone it’s impossible to slowly fall for them, you can’t jump off a building and expect a slow decent to the bottom.” He shakes his head, slightly chuckling. “You just have to hope someone’s there, waiting to catch you at the bottom.”

  
Ladybug considered his words, looking down at her hands then back at the sun, which was now hidden behind the horizon and she could see the stars slowly coming out.

  
“And…” she said quietly, making him turn his head to her. “And I was the one that caught you?” she looked back up at him.

  
He stared at her for a long moment before looking back at the horizon, “Falling is mutual,” he said. “You have to decide to catch me.”

  
“So… I haven’t caught you yet?” she asked him.

  
He looked over at her, his gaze turning to an unexplainable expression, only that his eyes turned almost sad like with longing as he gazed at her.

  
“I’m still falling, My Lady,” he said, keeping her gaze. “I’ll stop if you decide to catch me.”

  
There was a long moment of silence between the two, but it wasn’t awkward, but them both relishing in the thoughts of each other. Ladybug was letting it slowly dawn on her, that maybe he was right, and that she should just stop resisting it and let herself fall.

  
Hell, it both scared her and excited her so much that she considering jumping into it.

  
“Why do you ask?” Chat suddenly asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

  
She wasn’t ready to say it yet, she knew that much, but she was finally ready to accept it.

  
She smiled back at him, her gaze soft as she said, “No reason.”

  
So, they finished their date with gazing at the stars, both of them falling deeper and deeper into whatever the hell this feeling was, expect they knew exactly what this feeling was. And they both let it consume their entire beings as the pressed closer into each other, the cold of the night intensifying.

  
And that was when Ladybug finally felt the fluttering butterflies in her chest that told her what this feeling meant, how it would change her in so many ways, and how it would either be the best thing that’s ever happened to her, or the worst.

  
And she realized that she was okay with falling… so long as he was there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... that concludes part 1!  
> Intro Part 2 will be posted sooner than later!


	12. Intro Part 2

Chapter 12: Intro Pt. 2

Falling in love with Chat Noir was easy, and she wondered how she hasn’t done it earlier. With this sudden realization, she was now seeing the world through a whole new set of eyes, as if she was just brought back from the dead. Everything seemed different, the days seemed longer without him by her side, and the nights seemed shorter as time sped up whenever he would flash his signature smile.

  
The late nights they spent together, the stupid conversations they had over text, even when she sat next to him a top the Eiffel Tower, something seemed different.

  
It wasn’t like things were bad, they were far from that. Things were good, really good, the best she’s ever been.

  
For example, as Marinette, she’s doing better in school, her grades are rising every day and the teachers as well as her parents are praising her for it. She’s leaving her house more often to spend time with her friends, constantly trying new things. She’s gained more confidence and even started eating better and loosing weight.

  
As Ladybug, she and Chat Noir have been getting better and better as a team, taking down villains quicker and easier. They were thriving together, the best duo. They brought crime rates down by their late night patrols since they were doing them together from now on, and neither of them were complaining.

  
Physically, she’s put on some muscle and noticed she was gaining a few abs in the mirror one day. Her torso was more curved and sharpened, and she finally felt like she has grown into a more mature body and was proud of it.

  
Of course, she wasn’t the only person that had noticed how her body was changing. When she first started showing signs of being slightly thinner Chat had noticed, she could tell, but he didn’t say anything. When she slowly started gaining more muscle and became more defined, he finally brought it up by stepping into her personal space and giving her a sly grin, commenting on it.

  
As always, she brushed it off, but she couldn’t help but blush at the way his eyes lingered on her.

  
Her mental state was still on the fritz about being in love with Chat Noir, but there was also a sense of calm in the background. She has never been happier in her life, and everything around her suddenly started bursting with color.

  
She picked up painting and found that with her designing and sketching skills, she was actually really good. She even brought up a few canvasses on a patrol so that she and Chat could paint instead of patrol that night. It was a quiet night anyway.

  
Chat Noir may be a hero, but he was no artist. He did, however, paint a very funny picture of what was supposed to be Plagg dive bombing into a trash can.

  
They had a good laugh about that.

  
For two long months, she fell hard for Chat Noir every day, falling for him deeper and deeper. It was the little stuff that made it easy to fall for him, like how he’d take her hand in greeting and in farewell. Or how the first thing he’d do when he’d see her is smile, a smile she’s never seen been given to anyone else except for her, a smile that was reserved for her. And, when he was excited about something, he’d grab her around the waist and spin her in the air.

  
It was also his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Those eyes have been stealing glances at her for long moments, and every single day, when she’d catch him looking at her, it was always a different feeling and look in his eyes.

  
It was the middle of the day, and they had just finished off the occasional akuma. She was talking with a news crew about the attack when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. And, not to her surprise, she turned around and saw Chat standing a few feet behind her, his shoulders slightly slumped and his gaze soft. He had a small smile on his face that made her insides melt. The reporter had to call her name a few times before she finally came out of her daze.

  
Another time was when Marinette had a long day and she was ready to pass out. But she had patrol that night so she had to go. She met up with him and when he turned around and saw her approaching, his face lit up and he ran to her, bringing her in for a bone crushing hug. When he pulled back to look at her, she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body by how excited he looked.

  
“I missed you today, My Lady,” he had said.

  
The most memorable time was a top the Eiffel Tower, they had just finished an exhausting patrol and the stars were shining down on them like spotlights. Ladybug had rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling his arm wrap instinctively behind her. She was just snuggling up closer to him when he suddenly spoke.

  
“You are so beautiful,” he said.

  
She leaned back to look at him suddenly and was caught off guard by the look he was giving her. His eyes were gentle and full of warmth, his lips turned up in a small smile and his little cat ears were slightly drooped. He looked like he was looking at something bittersweet, something he wanted so badly but believed he couldn’t have.

  
But… he still loved her, and she knew that now, and it only made her fall deeper.

  
Of course, it wasn’t just the gentle, caring looks she received from him that made her heart jump. It was also the slow drag of his eyes as he looked up her new body when she wasn’t looking. She knew he would be embarrassed if she pointed it out to him, because she knew he wasn’t doing it solely for his pleasure. No, just like that night on the rooftop after she was shot, he was probably just admiring her, but not objectifying her.

  
And when his flirting with her suddenly turned to gentle and caring touches on her arms, shoulders, hips, back… she finally figured it out.

She realized with an excited skipping heartbeat that Chat Noir’s love language was physical touch. From his hands gently holding her shoulders in his hands to his fingertips lightly grazing her hips, she felt a rush of warmth spread throughout her entire body whenever he would reach out and touch her.

  
He was so gentle and caring with his touch, and sometimes a little heated only because he loved making her flustered. She loved it when he would touch her, because it was his silent way of telling her that he loved her, and she craved for it. She knew she would never get used to how his fingertips felt on her bare skin that one night, or how he would step closer and wrap his arms around her, or how he would cup her face when she was in distress.

  
Chat Noir was attentive, he paid attention to her. Not just when she would be talking to him about anything and everything, but when something felt different, he noticed.

  
He noticed the way she would close up around him when she’s had a bad day, and he would reach out and take her arms in his hands and force her to look at him. He noticed when she was just about ready to cry, and he would pull her in before the first tear fell down her face. He noticed when she would shut down and be quiet when something was wrong, and he would kiss her gently on the forehead.

  
He paid attention, and that was something she loved him for.

  
From the very moment she accepted she was falling in love with him, everything changed. The way his lips felt against her hand felt different, more intimate even. The way he’d smirk at her after a lame pun or flirt, crossing his arms at his chest and giving her a sly grin. Even the normal “pound it” felt different.

  
It was a scary feeling, watching her feelings for him slowly unfold in front of her, watching as she started to feel nervous when he stepped close. Scary when he’d lean closer, his lips parting and his eyes glancing down at her lips.

  
It never happened.

  
Despite the strong feelings bursting in her chest she never gave into the fire; she never took the final leap into the unknown. She was never the one that let him get too close before she lost all control of herself. Because, if she did let him get that close too fast, then she knew there was not stopping the intense feeling that would burn between them until there was no space left between them.

  
Falling in love with Chat Noir was vulnerable. It made her feel naked and exposed, and she was scared of the excitement that lived right next to the fear of deciding to take that step forward. She wanted to, because she was falling, and she wanted him to be the one to catch her. But, like how all love stories go, she was scared of letting him in.

  
If she let him in, she would be letting him step into a whole new world, letting him see all raw parts of her, everything cut open and broken.

  
But she didn’t know that he was strong enough to take it, her broken parts. He was strong enough and willing to take her broken puzzle pieces and fit them together, while at the same time, unravelling her from the inside out. He wanted to see her, he wanted her to trust him, and more than anything, he wanted her to let him in.

  
In every aspect of letting him in.

  
Like I said, falling is strange, but falling in love… that’s a completely different story.

  
So, here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd onto Part 2!


	13. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises... be us against the world."  
> Katy Perry  
> "The One That Got Away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2! So excited about this part!

Chapter 13: Tension

Alya Césaire is unlike anyone you would ever meet. With her ambitious talent as a reporter to easily terrifying others… you get the picture. She was a determined Ladybug fan that owned the Ladyblog that provided “detailed information of the Miraculous holders of Paris.” Well, two of them at least. She somehow found more information on Ladybug and Chat Noir than she did on her own Miraculous, the one Ladybug gave to her occasionally.

  
She sometimes regretted slipping her fox pendent through the crack of the door to give it back to Ladybug the first time. However, she knew that it was the right thing to do at the time, and she was rewarded with being chosen multiple times after that to help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an enemy, which is a lot more than she could’ve hoped for.

  
It still haunted her, however, what the history behind that fox pendent was. Questions sped through her mind a million times a second for most of the days since she’s been chosen. What’s the history? How old is it? What were the names of previous holders? When will she get to permanently keep it? Will she ever be able to keep it?

  
Nino laid a hand on her shoulder, jumping her out of her thoughts.

  
“You okay?’ he asked, giving her a concerned look. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

  
Alya smiled up at him, grateful for him. Nino has never been one for poetry or long, encouraging pep talks, but he was a good listener when she needed him to be.

  
She shrugged and looked down at her lap. “Just… thinking about my Miraculous.”

  
Nino shifted to look at her better, “What about it?”

  
She turned back to him, creasing her eyebrows. Nino was her other fellow Miraculous holder, but also her boyfriend, and she thought she would never be that lucky. But it works and it gives her someone to talk to about this kind of stuff.

  
“Do you ever think about your Miraculous?” she asked him.

  
Nino tilted his head, “Yeah? I mean, unless—”

  
“No,” she said, reading his mind. They knew each other so well they practically knew what the other was going to say before they said it. “No, not just about being a superhero, I mean…” she trailed off, trying to make sense of her thoughts and put them into real sentences. “I mean about previous owners of our Miraculous’ or how old they might be and where their power comes from—”

  
Nino took her hand, causing her to stop rambling.

  
“Yes,” he said, making her look into his eyes. “But not as hard as you do.”

  
She smiled at him, “Sorry,” she said.

  
He squeezed her hand, “No need.” He reached out with his other hand and cupped the one hand he was holding in his palms, fiddling with her fingers. She watched him studying her hands, a wave of appreciation washing over her for her boyfriend.

  
“I mean, yeah, I do,” he said, still studying her hand. “But I don’t worry about it.” He brought his gaze up to hers and locked eyes with her. “I just don’t see a point in worrying about it, if I’m a superhero and I’m saving lives, does the rest really matter?”

  
Alya pressed her lips together, “To me it does.”

  
He looked back down at their hands and interlaced them. “I know,” he said. “But just know that I love you for who you are, not because you’re a badass reporter, which you are,” he said, making Alya giggle. “And not because you wear a mask and save the city occasionally.” He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you because you’re you, and that’s my favorite part.”

  
Alya smiled widely, “Aww, Babe,” she said, reaching out and cupping his face. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” She leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “I love you to.”

  
He leaned in for another kiss, catching her lips in his own and pressing against her. Alya could feel the kiss becoming more heated when she pulled away, smirking at a flustered Nino.

  
“We can’t make out here,” she said, giggling slightly.

  
Nino laughed and looked around, “You’re right, not exactly the most romantic spot in Paris.”

  
He was right, they were sitting by the river with their feet dangling off the side of the bank, shoes and socks off as their toes grazed the water. Behind them was a giant wall and a staircase that lead up to the main street. No one was walking on the main street nor down the stairs, so they were alone.

  
“But we’re alone,” Nino said, grinning at her.

  
Alya laughed, “Oh, is that confidence I’m sensing?”

  
“Confidence I can kiss my girlfriend however many times I want.” As if to prove his point he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips because she couldn’t stop laughing at him.

  
She gently pushed him off her and he looked a little dejected, so she leaned forward and gave him another lingering kiss on the lips.

  
“We can’t get distracted now,” she said, pulling out her phone and looking down at it. “We need to strategize.”

  
Nino groaned, rolling his head back. “Really? Now?”

  
Alya raised an eyebrow at him, “You gonna argue with me about it?”

  
He raised his hands in front of him, like he was trying to ward off a dangerous animal. But, considering his girlfriend was Alya, he had a right to be slightly scared of her.

  
“Nope,” he said, still waving his hands. “Nope, not at all, what’s the plan?”

  
Alya gave him one last “threatening” look before turning back to her phone, scrolling through it.

  
“I want to try and get Marinette and Adrien together,” she said.

  
“Like you always do,” he said.

  
“But here’s the thing,” she said, turning back to him and putting her phone down. “She said she’s talking to another guy, someone that she really likes, and it’s not Adrien.” She tapped her chin in wonder, “That girl is confusing sometimes.”

  
Nino sighed, “What if we all just go out to brunch together,” he said, looking over at her. “Romance aside, the four of us haven’t hung out in a while. Marinette’s been busy in the bakery, Adrien’s busy with his modeling, it’s like we never hang out anymore.”

  
Alya nodded, suddenly getting excited, “That’s a great idea!” She opened her phone again and pulled up their group chat, typing out the invite. “They cannot back out of this one,” she said, still typing her message. “Marinette doesn’t need to work in the bakery in the mornings and Adrien usually has shoots in the afternoon.”

  
“There’s a new place by the school that just opened,” Nino suggested. “It’s a cute little café that’s been pretty popular since it opened. My parents went one morning and said it was top notch.” He looked over at her, “I think the place is called ‘Le lieu de rencontre?’”

  
Alya smiled, “That sounds fun, I’ll send the text now.”

  
After she named the place, time and the NOT OPTIONAL part of it, she pressed the send button and sighed in satisfaction as the message delivered.

  
She turned to Nino to thank him for the idea when a familiar noise caught her attention, like a string tightening. She looked over Nino’s shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise. Both of them looked in the same direction and found Ladybug standing at the edge of the wall, looking below her.

  
She didn’t seem to notice the couple sitting on the bank several feet away as she jumped down and landed in a crouch. She stood up with a groan and leaned back against the wall behind her, her eyes closed, and wrapped her arms around herself.

  
Alya was the first to speak, “Ladybug?”

  
Ladybug’s eyes shot open and she looked in their direction, her eyes wide. “What—how—”

  
“What are you doing here?” Alya asked, standing up and approaching her, Nino close behind.

  
Ladybug took a step back, waving them off. She looked on the verge of panic and her eyes were looking around fast, like she was looking for an escape.

  
“Are you alright?” Alya asked, still approaching her.

  
“No!” She said, still waving her hands frantically, “Don’t look!”

  
But it was already too late, with a final warning beep of her earrings, her transformation dropped, and she immediately turned into the last person Alya thought she would.

  
Alya stared at her, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

  
“Marinette?!” she cried, looking her up and down.

  
It was Marinette alright. Her signature pigtails and all. She held her exhausted Kwami in her cupped hands and she was refusing to meet her best friend’s eyes, looking shamefully at the passing water.

  
“It’s—what—no way,” Alya couldn’t stop staring and pointing at her. “Marinette, you’re Ladybug?”

Marinette finally looked up through her lashes, a dry laugh leaving her lips. “Surprise?”

  
Alya had to turn around to her boyfriend, who was staring at her in the same fashion. He lifted a finger at her and said with a dropped jaw, “You—you’re—”

  
Marinette groaned and looked back up at them, “I know! I know I’m Ladybug, okay?” she said, her face full of anxiety. “Just… please, you can’t tell anyone, you weren’t supposed to find out…”

  
Alya crossed her arms, “My God, I can’t believe the one person I’ve been blogging about has literally been by my side the entire time.” She pointed an accusatory finger at her, “You were Ladybug this whole time and didn’t tell me?”

  
Marinette’s face fell and she looked down shamefully, taking notice of the drained Kwami in her hands and reaching inside her purse for a macaroon.

  
“Are you mad?” she asked quietly, feeding her little friend.

  
Alya softened her demeanor, relaxing her arms at her sides. “No,” she said, her voice gentler. “No, I’m sorry I made you think that.”

  
The newly fed Kwami floated out of Marinette’s hands and beside her head, “It’s okay,” she said. She took a hesitant step towards them, raising her hands in explanation. “I’m sorry I kept you guys in the dark, but I had to, so I could protect you.”

  
Alya took a breath, staring at her best friend of two years. Two years she thought she knew this girl like the back of her hand, but now she accidentally has revealed to them she leads a double life. A double life she has kept hidden from everyone she loved.

  
She was Ladybug, the hero of Paris, saving lives everyday and saving the world on the regular. She even saved her multiple times and entrusted her with a Miraculous. With the way Ladybug works, how confident she was and powerful against evil, how head strong she was and willing to do anything for her city… it never crossed her mind that Marinette was the same person.

  
Of course, she loved her best friend and she knew that Marinette would do anything for the people she loves, she was just that kind of person. But Ladybug and Marinette acted like completely different people. Marinette was late for class, due to sleeping in and it was probably due to the fact she was up late patrolling. She was clumsy on her own feet and barely able to get a full sentence out in front of Adrien, when Ladybug acted so confident and secure.

  
Alya sighed, coming to the conclusion that Marinette is an even better person than she has shown, and she already had her best friend on a humble and respectful pedestal. She was so kind and warm with everyone, always concerned when someone was hurting, or determined when justice wasn’t served.

  
It all made sense now, Ladybug and Marinette had the same compassion, and Alya was suddenly mad at herself that she hadn’t realized it earlier.

  
Alya smiled at her, “Marinette,” she said, stepping forward and placing her hands on her best friend’s shoulders. Said girl looked up at her, and her expression was both painful and hurting, like she’d done something wrong.

  
“It makes sense that you’re Ladybug,” she said. “And… I can’t think of no one better up for the job.” She suddenly pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her and swaying a little bit.

  
Marinette eventually wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her tightly. “Thank you Alya,” she said.

  
Alya pulled away, looking her in the eyes. They felt the intense moment slipping away as she gained a humorous glint in her eyes.

  
“I will consider forgiving you if I get an exclusive interview,” she said, smirking.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “Ugh, fine!” she said, then pointing a finger at her. “But no personal questions.”

  
Alya grinned, bringing a hand up to cover her heart and the other beside her head. “Scout’s honor.”

  
Marinette suddenly turned to Nino, who has been silently listening to their conversation. He flinched when he saw the fire in her eyes.

  
“And you,” she said, walking up to him and pointing at him. “Not a word to anyone about this.”

  
He laughed nervously, “Yeah, of course.” He rubbed his arm, a habit he falls into when he’s nervous. “I mean, if I can keep your crush on Adrien a secret, then this will be no problem.”

  
Marinette turned on Alya suddenly, her face burning read. “I knew it!”

  
Alya ignored her friend’s fiery rage and was reminded of the plans she’s made. “That reminds me!” she said. “Tomorrow, you, me, Nino and Adrien are going out to lunch, and no butt outs!”

  
Marinette momentarily stalled, blinked, then she straightened, “Adrien’s gonna be there?”

“Yeah,” Alya said, confused that she hasn’t screeched yet, which was a normal occurrence when Adrien was brought up. “You’re not… freaking out?”

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, “Why should I?”

  
“Uh,” Alya said, “Because it’s Adrien?”

  
Marinette blushed, “Well—”

  
“Hold up,” Alya interrupted, a thought coming to mind. “What about this guy you’ve been talking about? The guy you’ve been texting?”

  
Marinette looked form side to side, her face showing she was guilty of something. “Uh—”

  
“Wait,” Alya said, her eyes widening. “This guy isn’t… Chat Noir, is it?”

  
The way her friend’s face lit up like a firework was answer enough, and Alya felt like jumping for joy. For months she has suspected, ever since that picture surfaced of them on top of the Eiffel Tower all those months ago that maybe there was something behind the curtains. Now, staring at her best friend’s erupting face, who is Ladybug and blushing at the mere mention of her partner, she didn’t need a verbal answer.

  
Alya jumped and squealed like a five-year-old girl on Christmas. “Oh my God! Are you to a thing yet?” She asked, taking Marinette’s hands. “Have you always felt this way for him? Have you kissed yet?” She suddenly gasped, “Do you know his identity?”

  
“No!” Marinette cried. “No, I don’t know anything.”

  
Alya wiggled her eyebrows at him, “You’re not denying the other questions,” she said in a sing-song voice.

  
Marinette pulled out of her friend’s grasp with a blushing cheeks and a groan as she buried her face into her hands.

  
“I knew it!” Alya exclaimed. “You two are perfect for each other!”

  
Marinette turned back to her; her eyes wide. “Y-you think?”

  
Alya suddenly stopped in her tracks, her demeanor quieting suddenly by the look of hope in her eyes. She grinned at her, “Yeah, of course, you two are cute.” She crossed her arms at her chest, “Not to mention you guys are scarcely protective of one another.” She tilted her head at her friend, “You guys clearly like each other and it’s SO obvious.”

  
“Oh yeah,” Nino suddenly jumped in. He’d been so quiet the two girls almost forgot he was there. “Since we’re part of ‘Team Miraculous’ I’ve watched you two up close and it’s so obvious you care about him as much as he cares about you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed on his feet for a moment. “And… these past months, all of Paris has noticed how suddenly close you guys have gotten.”

  
“Yeah,” Alya jumped in, watching Marinette’s very aware expression. “You’re letting him touch you more often, you’re not brushing him off and you’re laughing at his very lame pick up lines.”

  
Marinette pressed her lips together before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Is it that obvious?”

  
Alya grinned, “So, you’re admitting it?”

  
Marinette covered her face with her hands and let out a groan, her cheeks burning red.

  
Alya laughed before wrapping an arm around Marinette and taking Nino’s hand. She led the two towards the stairs. “It’s not that bad, Mari. Don’t worry, everyone knew you two were endgame in the end.”

  
“Exactly,” she mumbled; her voice muffled by her hands. “I don’t want anyone watching us like we’re two celebrities pinning after one another.”

  
Alya glanced over at her, “You technically are.”

  
Marinette groaned, “Not helping.”

  
Alya laughed again as they climbed the stairs together.

  
“It’s fine, Marinette,” Nino said looking past Alya. “I think the important part is that you’re falling for him, right? And he won’t care about what people say if two do end up together.” He sighed as they reached the top of the stairs, entering the main street. “He’ll just know that you’re enough.”

  
“But…” Marinette said, trailing off. “What if I’m not enough?”

  
Alya gave her an incredulous look. “Are you kidding?” she asked. “Have you seen the way that hopeless cat looks at you?” She almost laughed at the idea of Chat Noir not being in love with her. “Marinette, if you knew…”

  
Suddenly, Marinette stopped walking, a chill rising on the back of her neck. Goosebumps ran down her spine and made her shiver. She jerked around, looking back at the sidewalk they were walking on.

  
“Marinette?” she heard Alya say. “What is it?”

  
She shook her head, bewildered. “I don’t know…” She looked around again, her gaze cautious. “I got this feeling someone was watching us.”

  
Alya put her hand on her shoulder, “It’s probably just your Ladybug nerves being buggy after whatever superhero business you were just doing. It’s probably nothing.”

  
Marinette gave on last glance towards the sidewalk, hesitating. “You’re right,” she said, turning back around. “It’s probably nothing.”

  
. . .

  
Marinette was contemplating her life choices as we speak, considering how her knee still bobbed under the table at her seat while she watched the blond in front of her tell a story she wasn’t listening to. Alya, who sat next to her, suddenly elbowed her in the side, making her jump and suddenly aware of her surroundings.

  
Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien were all sitting in a booth the next morning at Le lieu de recontre just by the school, having a brunch together at twelve pm on a Saturday. All things aside, it was nice to be in the company of her friends besides in a school environment. She hasn’t been able to hang out with any of them due to schoolwork, bakery duties and being Ladybug, and it was nice to see their friendly faces once again.

  
Despite that she completely was an idiot the day before, she felt slightly relieved that she didn’t have to lie to her best friend anymore. Although, she had to be more careful for now on, it was sheer Ladybug luck that it was only Alya and Nino sitting there. In her defense, the akuma yesterday was being very difficult and her Lucky Charm was a hard one to figure out, not to mention that Chat had a recent growth spurt and was suddenly a head taller than her. What could be more distracting than that?

  
Anyway, all that resulted to her getting thrown into cars, walls, poles, you name it, several times, to the point where she knew she would have bruises when she woke up the next day. She was even a little bit sore.

  
“How bout you, Marinette?”

  
She jumped out of her thoughts, suddenly aware that her three friends were looking at her with questioning gazes.

  
She played at her hair nervously, “W-what?”

  
Adrien, his patience limitless, smiled at her fondly and she suddenly realized he had asked her the question.

  
“Lost in la-la land?” he asked casually, a smile tugging on his lips.

  
Regaining her composure, she rested her hands in her lap, “Y-yeah, just a lot going on in here,” she said, gesturing to her head.

  
Adrien nodded, “Well, I was asking you what you’ve been doing with your time. We all haven’t seen each other in a while.”

  
She restrained the urge to look stupid in love, considering she had been spending almost every waking minute with Chat Noir. Ever since their spontaneous and wonderful date two months back, they have been hanging out even outside of patrols. She didn’t know what that meant at all, were they dating now? Will their dynamic be different?

  
She already accepted the fact that she was head over heels in love with the silly kitty and enjoyed their little hangouts on top of the Eiffel Tower, playing childish games on the rooftops, stealing intimate moments under the stars. It all felt surreal, even, and she hasn’t even told him yet.

  
She wanted to, but she was a little scared of what they could mean, and what he would say. Despite Alya’s and Nino’s reassurance the day before, she still felt clouded on how he truly felt about her and was scared it was all just a game to him. The flirting was always so petty, and it almost made it feel… unreal, and not in the good way.

  
Even despite what he said on the date, she felt nervous about what he might say and do when—if—she confessed, and she was scared of saying it out loud.

  
All this went through Marinette’s head at the speed of light as she shook her head at her friends. “Haven’t been up to much, just my parent’s over working me in the bakery, that’s mostly it.”

  
Alya hummed at her answer, and Marinette knew exactly what that meant. Since she and Nino knew everything now, Alya knew she was lying because Adrien still didn’t know about her alter ego. She immediately felt guilty because now they were all keeping a big secret from him. He was still her friend and Alya’s and Nino’s, and now they had to lie to him as well to keep her secret.

  
This was all a lot less complicated when she was the only one keeping her secret.

  
“C’mon, Nino,” Alya said, standing up and grabbing her boyfriend’s arm. “Let’s go get us some more coffee.”

  
“I’m not even finished—” he should know better than to argue with his girlfriend, because she dragged him out of the booth and towards the counter.

  
Marinette nervously glanced at Adrien until he turned his gaze back to her, and her eyes dropped to her lap.

  
“Those two,” he said, using his thumb to point at them. He chuckled and she had to look up at his perfect smile. “I wonder if my girlfriend will be that scary in the future.”

  
Marinette smiled fondly. “Do you hope so?”

  
Adrien glanced back at her, those green eyes piercing her gaze. “Honestly,” he shrugged. “I think she will be. I’ve already got a contender.”

  
Her heart wrenched in her chest suddenly, but she ignored it and smiled at him. “Oh, really? What’s she like?”

  
Adrien smiled and started playing with his fork, smiling to himself. “She’s the strongest person I know,” he said, shaking his head. He looked back up at her, “She can be a little scary sometimes to.”

  
Marinette giggled slightly, still ignoring the painful tug on her heart. But to her lucky, it immediately swelled with warmth when she thought about a certain kitty with green eyes.

  
“Yeah,” she said, also staring down at her fork. “Yeah, me to.”

  
Adrien’s eyes lit up, “Really? What’s he like?”

  
She thought for a long moment before reaching up and tugging at her pigtails again. “Brave,” she said. “Chivalrous, kind, gentle,” She stopped herself before she could start rambling and eventually profess her love for him to the guy she had a tiny crush on. How ironic it that?

  
She sighed instead and held back the rambling, “He’s just… unlike any person I’ve ever met.”

  
Adrien nodded, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

  
There was a long pause between the two, before they said the same thing at the exact same time.

  
“I think I’m in love with her.”

  
“I think I’m in love with him.”

  
They both snapped their eyes at each other, startled. Then, like a dam breaking, they both broke down into fits of laughter, because the situation was so ironic and hilarious, they didn’t even know how to react.

  
“Well,” Adrien says, catching his breath and leaning forward on the table. “That certainly settles it.”

  
Marinette giggled a for a few more seconds before nodding. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

  
Adrien reached up and scratched the back of his neck. As Marinette watched the action, she was hit with a sudden feeling of déjá vu, like she was watching a scene play before her that she’s already seen. It was a sheepishness that she recognized from her dear kitty, something that he did when he was nervous or apologizing, and Adrien was mimicking it perfectly.

  
Instead of forcing those intruding thoughts out of her head, she let them in, interested in what she could do with them if she truly compared the two. They had the same hair color, almost exactly the same, but Chat’s was messed up and shaggy, while Adrien’s was perfectly combed to the side and styled like a model. He had the same colored eyes as him, but less intense. And for all she knew, Chat’s eyes could change color due to his transformation, he could have purple eyes under the mask for all she knew.

  
Plus, Chat’s and Adrien’s personalities were completely different. Adrien acted almost shy and careful, he was gentle and caring and spoke softly. Chat was gentle as well, but only with her, but he was anything but shy and quiet. Adrien was kind to everyone, and he didn’t have an evil bone in his body, he could never scare her in anyway shape or form. Chat, however, has scared her, multiple times. He got angry and frustrated with akumas before, and he’s scary protective of her, proving to her over and over again that he would die for her.

  
Chat had a demeanor about him that felt like a time bomb, like he could go off at any second if someone was willing to tick him off enough. But as soon as he would turn his gaze on her, his anger and resentment would fall off his shoulders like blanket and immediately be replaced by the gentleness she loved so much, the gentleness that was reserved only for her.

  
She absents mindedly smiled to herself, maybe that’s another reason why she fell in love with him.

  
Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when Alya and Nino appeared to them holding two trays filled with four drinks and several pastries.

  
Marinette practically forgot about the comparisons she made between Adrien and Chat Noir when she was suddenly laughing and having a good time with her friends. But she also kept those mental notes in the back of her mind, saving them for later.

  
. . .

  
Her hair was down again today, flying in the wind as they ran across the rooftops. The ends of her hair flipped off her shoulders, flying behind her as she increased her speed. Her eyes were focused as she jumped across to another rooftop, him following, and he couldn’t help but admire the way her muscles worked to propel her body forward. She was like a sunlight beam under the starry night above them, making his desire for her burn to an intensity he almost—

  
He almost ran straight into a wall.

  
Chat gasped and screeched to a stop, hissing through his teeth as he almost came full body contact with the cement wall in front of him.

  
He heard Ladybug laugh loudly as she ran past him and he watched her.

  
“Careful Kitty!” She called over her shoulder, still running. “You can’t afford to get distracted!”

  
Chat grinned and ran around the wall, catching up with her easily. “That’s hard to do when you’re running in front of me, My Lady.”

  
She laughed again, “Oh is it?” she said. “Enjoying the view?”

  
Being the gentleman he was, he refused to drop his gaze down and responded, “It seems I’m not the only one who went through a growth spurt.”

  
She smirked over at him, “You’re right about that Minou!” She suddenly jumped to the next building, Chat following. “Now we’ve gotta catch this car!”

  
Chat had almost forgotten about why they were running. A young teenager had stollen a car off the street and he was such an aggressive driver that Ladybug and Chat Noir have noticed, chasing after them. They caught sight of the chase on top of a rooftop during their routine patrol, a nice-looking grey car being chased by a single police car with flashing lights. The car was driving recklessly through the streets, almost hitting pedestrians several times. Luckily, they haven’t hit anyone yet.

  
The pair was getting close and were soon right next to the speeding car on the roof top, and they both saw the chance.

  
Chat followed suit of Ladybug and jumped over the side of the building, doing flips in the air and landed on the car hard. The car was going fast, so they were immediately knocked off balance and forced to grab hold of something. Ladybug grabbed hold of Chat as he dug his claws in the exterior of the car, and they fell to their stomachs.

  
The car jerked to the side as the driver took notice that something, or someone, was on top of his car.

  
“We have to somehow stop the car!” Ladybug yelled over the wind.

  
Chat squeezed her tighter as she almost slipped out of his arms due to momentum. “You don’t think I know that!” he yelled back. He looked around, searching for something he could use, he had to stop this car before it hurt someone.

  
Then, a really dumb plan formed in his head.

  
“Ladybug!” He called, letting her go once she grabbed the sides of the car. “Hold on to something!”

  
She didn’t even get a chance to stop him before he stood up, careful to keep his balance and pulled out his baton. He aimed at the front of the car and extended it.

  
He hadn’t expected it to get stuck under the car.

  
The baton’s end slipped backwards and went under the car. He didn’t have time to let go of it and suddenly the car sucked the baton under it, and sent Chat flying forwards.

  
He flew through the air for a few seconds before he hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. He finally came to a stop, when he was trying to get up, he heard a scream and looked up.

  
He didn’t have time to react as the front of the car plowed into his chest, and at its high speeds it sent him flying backwards, and he slammed into a wall, the bricks around him denting from the impact. He crumbled to the ground with his back pressed against the same wall, groaning out in pain.

  
His entire body ached, and he suddenly had the feeling that he might’ve broken something. It felt a lot like being Cataclysmed in the ribs and it made it hard to breath. The impact probably made his lungs rattle violently, making it hard to suck in a deep breath.

  
He vaguely saw a crowd forming on the sidewalk, looking at the car that Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around and tied it to a nearby building. The wheels were still moving, causing them to burn rubber against the pavement while Ladybug held him back with her yo-yo. The driver eventually stopped pressing on the gas when two police cars parked right in front of the car, giving Ladybug a chance to retract her yo-yo and run to her crippled partner.

  
She reached him and fell to her knees, looking at him with worry in her expression.

  
“Chat,” she said, taking his hand and cupping his cheek. “You okay? Can you breathe?”

  
He was able to fill his lungs with some air at that point and he took a few shallow breaths before squeezing her hand and responding.

  
“Don’t worry about me, Bugaboo,” he said, smiling at her. “I’m all good.”

  
She shook her head, “Don’t lie to me, Chaton,” she said, looking around. “Can you stand?”

  
Chat gasped, “You know, I would,” he said, almost laughing to himself. “If I didn’t feel like my insides were jelly.”

  
Ladybug pressed a hand to his chest, “Are you in a lot of pain?”

  
He shook his head, “No, it’s just—” he gasped again. “Hard to breathe.”

  
She nodded before taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. She easily stood with his combined weight and he leaned on her, his limbs flimsy. He was actually in a lot of pain, but he didn’t want to admit it; he didn’t want to worry her.

  
“Hang on, if you can,” she said, taking out her yo-yo.

  
They flew through the Paris’ streets quickly, Ladybug taking him to an unknown place, and he was so focused on breathing he didn’t bother to ask her.

  
Eventually, they landed easily on top of a very tall skyscraper, Chat having felt a little better between the minutes he spent breathing on the way over here.

  
Ladybug hesitantly removes his arm from around her and he places it on a nearby wall, steadying himself. He placed a hand on his chest, slowing his breathing and calming his racing heartbeat. He was finally able to fill his lungs completely and reassured himself that nothing was broken, but he had taken a hit that could’ve been a lot worse.

  
He took a shaky breath and looked back over at Ladybug, who was watching him with a worried expression.

  
He smiled at her, reassuring her, “No need to worry, Bugaboo,” he said, returning to his usual cheerful self. “I’m not broken!”

  
She looked at him through her lashes and he suddenly had to stop and stare at her adorable look of concern, even if he didn’t want her worrying about him.

  
“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice quiet. “That looked like it hurt.”

  
He straightened and beamed at her, “I’m sure, My Lady, I’m fine.” But as soon as he said that a shock of pain shot through his body and he flinched, placing his hand on his chest again.

  
Ladybug sighed, “C’mere, let me see it.”

  
Chat shied away from her hands, waving her off. “It’s okay, it’s not that bad.”

  
“Chat,” she said sternly. She reached out to him, still not touching him. “Let me see it.”

  
He hesitated, “Are you sure?” he asked.

  
She nodded, “Yes.” She smiled at him, “Come closer, Kitty, I don’t bite.”

  
He chuckled nervously at her as he stepped forward, already feeling the heat of her hands touching his abs. She slowly dragged her hands up his torso to his bell, then she grabbed hold of his bell around his neck, hesitating.

  
He looked up at her face and found she was blushing under the mask. The heat on her face was blossoming and he couldn’t help but feel smug that he can make her blush.

  
Suddenly, he was the one going red in the face when she started unzipping his suit. He watched her hands slowly and painfully unzip him all the way down just below his bellybutton.

  
He swallowed.

  
He watched as Ladybug used the back of her fingers to open his suit up more, revealing the very dark purple and blue bruises all over his chest.

  
He shivered suddenly and forced himself to believe that it was because to the cold breeze that was blowing against his now exposed torso. Not because Ladybug’s fingertips kept brushing his skin and causing his suit to become tighter and tighter.

  
He watched as she opened his suit wider to expose more of his chest, his body becoming more flushed and he could feel a heat building between his legs that he hoped to dear God would stay where it was. No such luck would happen to him when she reached out and touched his chest and it was like a bolt of lightning shot through his body.

  
Both of her hands were gently stroking his chest and abs, her fingertips practically torturing him as she traced her hands down his very solid muscles.

  
She reached up to his shoulders and put her fingers under his suit again, making him gasp.

  
She noticed and immediately stopped, her face burning red. “I’m sorry,” she said, but didn’t take her hands off him. “Is… is this okay?”

  
He needed her to stop before he did something dangerous, a possessiveness rising in his chest that made the heat between his legs intensify. If she didn’t stop now, he might do something that could ruin their dynamic friendship, the words bitter on his tongue, forever, and he couldn’t risk that.

  
So, what did he do?

  
“Y-Yeah,” he said, screaming at himself. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

  
She nodded before continuing what she was doing. She slipped her hands further under his suit and slowly pulled it over his shoulders, revealing more bruising. She studied his bruises for a moment before she swallowed, Chat completely noticing and swallowed in turn as the hunger deepened.

  
She slowly walked around him, stopping behind him. This gave him a minute to breath and calm his racing heartbeat and the annoying heat that was building.

  
Although, that was all in vain as soon as she touched his back and he flinched against her touch. He felt like a victim under her hands, almost like she was intentionally doing this just to see what his reaction would be.

  
It made him almost angry, but a pleasurable angry… like he wanted to see what he could do to her. He wanted to see if he could get the same reaction from her as she was getting from him. But there was also the fact that it was different because he needed her consent if she allowed him to touch her similarly to how she was touching him. He didn’t want to invade her space or her boundaries, knowing that subject was… fragile in her situation. Yes, she was doing a lot better since the incident, but he really didn’t want to trigger her in anyway. He would hate himself if he caused her more pain.

  
She brought him out of his thoughts by pulling the suit further down his body, completely exposing his entire torso.

  
He couldn’t see his back, but he could certainly feel the way it bruised on his skin. If he was in his civilian form, that hit could’ve killed him, and he was suddenly grateful that he was the one that took the hit besides Ladybug or a civilian.

  
She caught his attention when she slowly walked around to face him again, her hands clasped and pressed against her lips. She stared at his chest and he suddenly felt self-conscious. Of course, he was a model and he hardly felt bad about his body, in fact he considered himself very fit and healthy. But the way Ladybug was gazing at him, made him feel like hiding away.  
“Please don’t look at me like that,” he suddenly blurted out.

  
Her eyes shot up at him, “Like what?”

  
He shrugged, “I don’t know… like,” he sighed, “Like I’m an injured animal.”

  
She pressed her lips together before stepping closer to him, “I’m sorry,” she said, reaching out and placing a hand in the center of his chest. “But I’m looking at you like that because you’re my injured Kitty.”

  
Chat looked down at her hand. He could feel his heartbeat pounding against her hand like the beat of a drum. His entire blood stream was roaring in his ears, and he wondered if she could feel his heart beating as well.

  
He reached up and took her hand in his own, still holding his against his chest. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb and held her hand tightly, not wanting to let it go.

  
He looks up at her and locks eyes with her, and a chill ran down his spine.

  
He suddenly had a need to be closer to her, to pull her in and hold her.

  
He hesitantly took a step closer, looking for signs of permission in her eyes. She didn’t reject him as he took another step closer, crowding her space and still holding her hand to his chest. He never left her eyes as he stared down at her, a warmth blossoming from where her hand laid on his chest all the way down to his toes. He wanted to lean in, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to show her how much he wanted her in every meaning of the word.

  
Again, he searched her eyes for permission, looking, searching and hoping for a yes from her. He wanted so badly to lean in, be closer to her, make her enjoy it and make her feel good. He wanted it so badly it hurt. His chest felt like it would explode from the anticipation building in his chest, and his heart reached out for her.

  
He _wanted._

  
And suddenly her eyes screamed back at him, her want reflecting his own.

  
And that was all he needed.

  
He didn’t want to overwhelm her, so he slowly and carefully leaned down, his head tilting down to meet hers. He kept his eyes open, still searching her eyes in case she didn’t want this anymore. She was staring back at him, almost like she was scared.

  
He didn’t want her to be scared, he wanted her to feel comfortable with him, safe with him, secure. But he also so badly wanted her to be vulnerable with him, so that he could learn everything about her, down to every broken and shattered piece of her, so that he would pick up those pieces of her and glue them back together with the love that burned solely for her.  
His desire for her was every meaning of the word. He wanted to kiss her gently, pressing his lips so softly against hers so that she knew that he wanted to be gentle with her. He wanted to be the one she called in the middle of the night when she needed him, he wanted her to need him desperately. He wanted to be the one to make her moan in the back of her throat with something as innocent as a deep kiss. He wanted to be the one that satisfies her every need, wish and desire. He wanted to be the one to trail kisses down her torso and make her go crazy with arousal. He wanted her to let him unfold her, physically, mentally and emotionally.

  
He wanted her to let him in, to trust him.

  
He wanted her to let him kiss her.

  
But sadly, that night was not the night.

  
Ladybug suddenly cleared her throat and pushed at his chest slightly. He took the sign and leaned back, his heart practically falling hard on the ground and shattering.

  
Chat’s voice came out broken and hollow as he stepped out of her space, his face burning. “Sorry,” he said, licking his lips as he felt his limbs start to shake. “I-I should have known better, besides… you already said you love someone else.” The words hit him harder than he expected, and he had to physically grab his chest to keep his heart from breaking.

  
Ladybug suddenly looks up at him, her expression almost pained. She opened her mouth to say something, but they immediately got caught up in the back of her throat and she closed it again.

  
Chat takes notice and looks at her in concern. She looked like she was in pain.

  
“Hey,” he said, stepping closer again, but not too close. “You okay?”

  
She stares up at him for a moment before she slowly nods. Her eyes drop down to his chest again and she does the last thing he expected her to do.

  
She smirked.

  
“You might want to cover up before someone takes a picture of us,” she said, stepping closer to him with a smug smile on her face. “I mean, unless you want to give them a show.”

  
He was so taken aback by the statement that it took him a second to register that she was actually FLIRTING with him.

  
He smirked back at her, regaining his composure and clapped back. “Why, My Lady,” he said, chuckling lowly under his breath. “If you want to give them a show,” he raised his hand and shows her his shiny claws, “I can’t be the only on half naked.” He reaches down and takes her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

  
“Although,” he continues, studying her hand with a smirk. He looks up into her eyes as he says his next words. “I’d rather no one else see that besides me.”

  
Ladybug looked stunned, and he relished in the fact that he could get this kind of reaction out of her. And it only added to his ego when she clapped back at him.

  
“You’re right,” she said, retaliating by taking the same hand that had been holding hers and kissing his knuckles in return.

  
Chat stared at her for a long moment, unable to speak.

  
Ladybug pats his hand, smiling smugly at him. “I’d rather no one else see that.” That’s when she left him in his spot, rooted by her words, and headed towards the edge of the building. She was about to jump off when she stopped and turned to him, the same smug smile on her face.

  
“Make sure to cover up before you go home, Kitty,” she said, saying his name a little seductively and throwing him a wink. “I’d rather that body be seen by my eyes only.” She waves one final time before she backflips off the rooftop, doing a full twist in the air, then she was gone.

  
Chat stared after her, his insides melting. She was flirting with me, he thought, she said she only wanted my eyes on her. He was filled with excitement and aroused by their conversation so much that he almost forgot to do the thing she told him to do.

  
Let’s just say, that Adrien had some arousing dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God check out Bleeding Love on my dashboard!  
> Until the next update my lovelies!  
> ~being_happy


	14. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you'll never be alone,  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
> Baby, I'm right here.  
> I'll hold you when things go wrong,  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
> Baby, I'm right here."  
> ZAYN and Sia  
> "Dusk Till Dawn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to satisfy your Ladynoir hearts

Chapter 14: Heartbreak

Kagami was sure of herself, proud, even. She knew what level she stood at when it came to life, and she was at the level she preferred to be at the age of seventeen. Life is a system of hierarchy, natural selection and power, and the only way you could survive this cruel world was if you had all the power. In some situations, you were given power, whether you were from a wealthy family and you inherited the riches and the power, or you were simply given it by someone generous enough to offer.

  
In other situations, such as Kagami’s, you had to take power. She guessed this was why she loved fencing so much, because it was taking someone’s pride away by forcing them to lose. And if you make them lose just once, you sever their confidence in winning against you, that way, you have all the power.

  
It’s not like she’s cruel, she sympathizes, sometimes, but it comes down to natural selection again. Kill or be killed kind of thing. It’s either her pride or theirs, and she wasn’t going to let some righteous do-gooder take her power away when she can literally take it from them.

  
She has lived with this mentality her entire life, knowing that she had to succeed and gain the most power she could find and grip it like it’s her life force. Because, in a way, it was.  
At this very moment, however, she did not feel like the powerful woman she was while she fenced. Instead, she felt rather small under her mother’s blank stare behind her glasses, her inability to see only making her expression behind the dark shades more threatening.

  
“You cannot afford to lose the match this weekend,” her mother said, in a sharp voice. “If you do, we lose all chances of you getting accepted into that fencing academy this summer.” The red car the mother and daughter sat in pulled up to the fencing gym, stopping just on the curb. “Train extra hard today, Kagami, I’ll expect an excellent progress report from your instructor at the end of todays lesson.”

  
Kagami leaned down to retrieve her fencing bag, her equipment and foil at her feet.

  
“Yes, ma’am,” she said mechanically and zipped up her bag.

  
“We will pick you up at seven,” her mother replied coldly.

  
Kagami stepped outside of the car, the fresh air sweet compared to the dry air conditioning from inside the car. She shut the door without saying anything more to her mother and watched as it drove away.

  
She turned to the gym and walked to the doors, climbing the steps to the front entrance. She was just about to push open the doors when she heard a friendly voice.

  
“Kagami!”

  
She turned around just in time to see Adrien Agreste exiting his car with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He closed the door to his car and approached her with a wide smile.

  
Kagami smiled, this was another reason why she loved fencing.

  
Adrien reached her and smiled down at her, pushing the door open for her and he followed her inside.

  
“How’s your week been?” Adrien asked, readjusting the strap on his shoulder.

  
Kagami shrugged, “Nothing’s changed.” She looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. “What about you?”

  
Adrien mimicked her response and shrugged, “Nothing’s changed.” He bumped her shoulder with his, gently at first, but pushed her harder when she shoved him with the same shoulder, making him momentarily lose his balance.

  
That was a thing they did every time they see each other. They’d bump their shoulders in friendly greeting and laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

  
Kagami thought it was special, that she and Adrien had their own thing that no one else did. From the moment she properly met him that day at the Louvre, the first time she got akumatized, she knew he was the perfect person for her. They fit together perfectly, they got along, they make easy conversation, and she cared about him, more than she cared about anyone.

  
Almost like they were two halves of a whole.

  
Adrien reached out and held the door for her into the girl’s locker room, him not following but smiled along with his politeness.

  
It didn’t take long for Kagami to get into her training uniform, white pads covering her body. As soon as she walked out into the gym area, she immediately felt her muscles start to react to the familiar place, destressing from the very stressful car ride over.

  
“Adrien!” their fencing instructor, D’Argencourt suddenly shouted from across the room. “Will you please get off your phone? That’s the second time this week!”

  
Kagami turned her attention to Adrien who looked surprised by being called out. He leaned down and slipped the phone that he was holding into his gym bag before grabbing his foil and running to the mat that she was standing on, standing opposite her.

  
“Pressing matters?” she questioned, her voice almost teasing.

  
Adrien chuckled before placing his face cover over his head, “Yeah, something like that.” He put his foil in his fencing hand and stood with one foot back, shifting his weight back and forth, ready.

  
Kagami followed suit and stood in her own ready position. After a heartbeat, she lunged forward, her foil ready.

  
For the next two hours, they fought tooth and nail, Kagami keeping the mental note that D’Argencourt was going to be reporting to her mother later. So, as much as she loved Adrien, she was going to have to take his power.

  
Being smaller than him gave her the upper hand in getting inside his guard, but he was bigger and stronger than her, but most prone to fall easily.

  
This went through her head as she suddenly lunged forward for the millionth time, parrying an attack then pressed the tip of her foil into his chest.

  
Adrien stumbled back a few steps, both of them panting. He removed his fencing mask and smiled widely at her, sweat dripping down his forehead.

  
“Wow, Kagami,” he said, stepping closer and high fiving her. “You’re on fire today!”

  
She blushed under her mask and smiled at the compliment. “I can’t let you win all the time.”

  
Adrien grinned, “You win most of the time, Kagami.”

  
She sighed, staring at his sweaty, perfect face. She knew she only liked Adrien at first because he was the first person to be kind to her in a long time. But as they grew to know each other, she’s noticed other things and reasons to like him. Such as his personality, how he was head strong and always kind, she admired that because she wanted to be like that, but her up bringing made her too cold and hard as steel. She liked the way how he treated her with respect even before she had to take it when she continued winning against him.

  
But it was mostly due to the fact that she was never able to take away his confidence. Even when she won every single match, he was never bitter, sorrowful, or spiteful. He was just… kind and congratulated her for her winning.

  
And even after she thought she finally has taken power again, he rose to meet her and won somehow.

  
She couldn’t figure him out, and it frustrated her, which was exactly what made her like him.

  
So, that’s why she approached him just as he was leaving and grabbed his arm before he could walk out the door.

  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked him, still gripping her foil in her hands.

  
Adrien nodded and followed her towards the locker rooms. They stood outside the locker rooms as Kagami considered her next words while playing with her foil. She was nervous, which was stupid, because she’s known him for two years now and thought it was relatively easy to talk to him.

  
She stopped fiddling with her fingers and looked back up at him, setting her jaw. If she wanted the answer she wanted from him, she cannot afford to look jumpy.

  
“Listen,” she said, her voice strong. “We’ve known each other for a while now, and I can tell that our feelings are mutual for each other, so, would you like to go out with me?” It all came out clear and confident, exactly how she wanted it to sound. She knew that he wouldn’t back out now because she was so sure that—

  
“No,” Adrien suddenly said.

  
Kagami faltered, “Sorry?”

  
Adrien looked panicked all of a sudden, waving his arms in front of him in worry. “I-I mean, I just, just—” He stopped, giving her a helpless expression before drooping his shoulders in defeat.

  
“Listen, Kagami,” he said, his voice sounding sad. “You’re a great person and an amazing fencer and partner, and I can’t think of anyone better—” he stopped dead in his tracks, his expression on his face saying he was about to tell a lie. He took a deep breath, “I like you Kagami, I do, but… I’m in love with someone else.”

  
The words his Kagami like a bucket of ice water, making her entire body shudder suddenly and she could feel a pressure building up in her chest.

  
“Kagami?”

  
She shot her eyes back up at him. He looked pained and worried about her, which she would’ve thought as sweet before she realized he didn’t mimic her feelings.

  
She smiled with all her will power and waved him off, “It’s fine, Adrien, I understand,” she turned to the locker rooms, attempting to go inside when his voice stopped her again.

  
“Kagami,” he said, his voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

  
She couldn’t respond, instead she wrapped her arms around herself and stepped inside the locker room, the walls echoing back her footsteps as she walked to the bench in the center of the room, plopping down, with her foil still in her hands. She covered her face with her hands and finally let the building in her chest come out in a sob, tears filling her eyes as the realization hit her.

  
He’s in love, and it wasn’t with her.

  
Not too far away from the school, a purple jewel flashed on Hawkmoth’s chest, telling him that there was a negative emotion nearby. He transformed a pure white butterfly into a dark purple akuma that flew through his window and towards the heartbroken girl.

  
The akuma slipped through the cracks of the building, flying towards the girl sitting hunched over on the bench with her hands covering her face. The akuma went unnoticed when it flew into the girl’s foil, a dark voice suddenly filled her head and she gasped.

  
_“What’s more powerful than a heartbreak? Many good things come from these, like how I’m giving you the power to create hallucinations of people’s worst heartbreaks and deepest fears about love. You will cause everyone the same pain that you are feeling now… all I ask in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’… do we have a deal, Heartbreak?”_

  
Kagami, a shadow falling on her face, grinned while standing up.

  
“We do, Hawkmoth,” and she spread her arms and let the pain overtake her.

  
. . .

  
After an exhausting day at school, piles of homework still to do and patrol later that evening, the last thing Marinette felt like doing was going after an akuma. But, as fate handed to her, Ladybug was the one that had the luck, not Marinette.

  
So, that’s why Ladybug was swinging through Paris at high speeds towards the Louvre, where a supposedly akuma was waiting for her.

  
She crouched on top of a building overlooking the courtyard, watching as the scene in front of her took place.

  
She was right, an akuma about her height was running after people around the courtyard, holding up what looked like a foil and hitting people with it. Her victims who were hit didn’t just crumble to the ground after the impact, they fell to their knees shaking and crying, some of them were even screaming.

  
“I am Heartbreak!” the akuma screeched. “You will feel the pain of heartbreak as I once have!” she continued to chase the poor victims around the courtyard.

  
“Well, this one will be interesting,” Chat Noir said, suddenly crouching next to her. His jaw was tight and there was a look of determination in his eyes.

  
She smirked at him, nonetheless, “Ready for another cat fight, Chat Noir?”

  
“The akuma is in her sword,” Chat said, suddenly standing. He gave the akuma a hard look, “Let’s get this over with.”

  
Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows at him, concern now on her face as she stood up next to him. “You okay, Kitty?”

  
He looked over at her and softened a little bit, his shoulders drooped. “Yeah, fine… long day.” Without another word, he jumped over the side of the building, his guarded demeanor returning.

  
Ladybug couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. Chat Noir, for as long as she’s known him, has never been guarded like that with her unless something was bothering him. He was usually so open and playful that it was foreign for her to see him like that.

  
She didn’t have time to truly think about it though because the akuma was now entering inside the Louvre. She jumped over the side of the building and ran after Chat who was also following the akuma inside.

  
They entered the building and were immediately hit with a wave of dead silence. The inside of the building was completely still, and it caused both heroes unease.

  
Ladybug reached for her yo-yo as she surveyed the area, searching for signs of the akuma.

  
“Did she just… disappear?” Chat asked, his whispering voice echoing around the room.

  
Ladybug started spinning her yo-yo next to her, the noise the string was giving off gave her a sense of calm and she stepped forward uneasily.

  
“No,” she said, also lowering her voice. “She must be hiding.”

  
Chat sighed, also pulling out his baton and standing ready, “We need to find her before she hurts someone.”

  
Ladybug looked over at her partner, her concern for him rising. She turned her gaze back to the area and looked around again. “What’s up with you? You seem off.”

  
He huffed, “Are we really going to talk about this now?”

  
“If there’s something to talk about,” she said, stepping forward again. “Besides, she’s not coming out to play yet, so spill.”

  
He sighed, not saying anything at first. His silence almost felt like an answer that he wasn’t going to talk about it, and she was about to force the answer out herself when he suddenly spoke.

  
“I think I caused this akuma,” he said, his voice full of regret.

  
She stopped in her tracks, looking over at him incredulously. “You what?”

  
He straightened as well and looked at the floor shamefully. “I didn’t mean to, I thought I was being kind about it, but I guess I hurt her more than I thought.”

  
Ladybug stared at him, her disbelief showing on her face like acid. “What did you do?”

  
Chat looked up at her, his eyes showing hurt at how harsh the words came out of her mouth, and she instantly regretted it.

  
“I rejected her,” he said, looking away.

  
Ladybug faltered, “Rejected her?”

  
He looked up to answer when his eyes fell on something behind her and he froze, his eyes widening. “Ladybug, WATCH OUT!”

  
She turned around just in time to get hit in the face hard by a fist, sending her flying backwards. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop, groaning. She looked up from the ground as Chat ran forward and attacked the akuma, who was self-proclaimed as Heartbreak, which made a lot more sense now.

  
She got to her feet, taking her yo-yo from her waist and spinning it. She ran forward just as Chat was knocked to the side, taking her own swing at the akuma. She ducked as another fist flew over her head, and she brought her leg up and kicked her in the face, giving off a satisfying crunch.

  
She grabbed hold of each end of the yo-yo, anticipating an attack and held it tight above her head just as the sword came down hard on the string. She was lucky it was a magic string, or it would cut clean through the string with a snap if it was a regular yo-yo.

  
She held her own with her feet apart as Heartbreak pressed down harder on her, the effort becoming more difficult. This enemy was strong and knew her way around a sword, she wasn’t some amateur akuma they could laugh about later. No, she had to be careful and attentive—

  
Heartbreak suddenly let go of her sword with one hand and nailed it hard in Ladybug’s gut, making her hunch over. The akuma grabbed her head and shoved her face on her knee, causing Ladybug to stumble back in a daze, her nose throbbing and seeing stars.

  
She didn’t expect the next punch that jerked her head to the side, and she could feel the blood she spit out of her mouth.

  
Heartbreak suddenly shoved her backwards with her hands. “You think you can beat me?” she asked, her voice lacing with venom. “I am the greatest fencer in all of Paris, no one can beat me!” she leaned closer, her face bent in disgust, “What is your worst heartbreak?” Then she lightly tapped Ladybug in the side with her sword, and a pounding headache suddenly formed inside her head.

  
She was shoved back ward again and through a door. She landed hard on her butt and looked up in time to see Heartbreak sneering at her.

  
“Have fun,” she said, then she shut the door and ripped the handle off, leaving Ladybug in the dimly lit room.

  
Ladybug looked around and hesitantly stood up, rubbing the sides of her arms. She could feel her chest expanding from anxiety, and she suddenly got the feeling she wasn’t alone.

  
She backed up, almost afraid of what could come in from that door, when she suddenly bumped into something behind her and she jumped, screeching.

  
She immediately relaxed when she saw who it was. “Chat Noir,” she said, placing a hand on her chest and chuckling slightly. “I didn’t see you there.”

  
He nodded, his expression ghost-like, “Yeah, you never see me.”

  
She eyed him hesitantly, noticing his odd choice of words. “Okay…” She turned back to the door, placing her hands on its cold exterior. “You think you could Cataclysm us out of here?”

  
“Why would I do that?”

  
She turned to him, looking at him in disbelief, “So we can go get the akuma?”

  
His eyes darkened, “That’s not gonna happen,” he said.

  
Her eyes widened, and she suddenly realized what was going on. “You’re not Chat Noir.”

  
He grinned evilly, “Of course I am, My Lady.”

  
“No,” she said, her voice shaking. “You’re not him.” She placed a hand on her temple, looking at the floor with wide eyes. “I must be hallucinating.”

  
“You’re not,” he said, stepping closer to her, his green eyes no longer warm but haunting. “This is real.”

  
“No,” she said, pressing up against the door as he stepped closer to her, his eyes taking on a dark look as he gazed down at her. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes, “No.”

  
“Listen to me carefully, My Lady,” he said, acid dripping from his voice. He suddenly slammed his fist next to her head, making her jump. “Cause I’m about to break your tiny, pathetic heart.” He shook his head, his green eyes casting an evil glow on her face. “You were never a good Ladybug, you were clumsy and dumb and pathetically… well, pathetic.” He grinned evilly at her. “How could I ever fall in love with someone like that? Someone as pathetic and self-righteous as you?”

  
Ladybug shook her head, tears streaming her face. “Stop.”

  
“I was all a game, Ladybug,” he said, his voice a whisper. “All a huge game just to make you fall in love with me, just to I can rip the rug from underneath you.” He leaned closer, “Did you know it’s possible for someone to die from heartbreak?”

  
Ladybug sobbed, feeling like her heart was being ripped out her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, “Please… stop…”

  
“I wonder…” he continued, looking down at her. “How far I have to go, to make you die from heartbreak?” he grinned at her, his breath bouncing off her nose. “Let’s find out.”

  
“CATACLYSM!” She heard from behind the door and suddenly, she was falling backwards. She hit the ground hard, groaning and curled in on herself, her heart lurching in her chest.

  
“Ladybug!” she heard Chat say.

  
She straightened up and looked at him with wide eyes, him crouching in front of her.

  
“NO!” She screamed, pushing herself back until she hit the wall. “NO! GET AWAY!”

  
“Ladybug!” he moved closer to her; his eyes wide with fear. “Ladybug! It’s me!”

  
“NO!” she cried again, swatting at him, tears streaking her face. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

  
“You see,” she heard, and she looked to the side and saw the darker Chat standing there, with a bored expression on his face. “We’re only here to hurt you… so, let’s see how long it takes for your heart to give out.”

  
She looked at the two Chat Noirs in front of her, her mind trying to make sense of it.

  
She covered her ears with her hands and screamed. “STOP! PLEASE! STOP!”

  
That’s when she got up and ran, stumbling over her feet, but she got up and started sprinting. She could hear him running after her, trying to break her, take her and kill her with a heartbreak. She couldn’t handle it; she knew it was enough to kill her.

  
She sobbed loudly as she continued sprinting through the museum, her powers giving her extra speed as she tried to get away. She was so scared, she knew falling was a bad idea, she was so stupid! How could she ever believe that someone could love her? She was simply too hard to love.

  
That’s when someone grabbed hold of her waist, stopping her with a screech. They stumbled forward and brought her down with her. She looked up with wide eyes and straight into Chat Noir’s eyes, and she freaked.

  
“NO!” she screamed again, shoving him hard off her. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run again but she felt him grab her waist again.

  
Suddenly, he turned her around so that he was facing her, then pushed her backward until her back hit a wall. He grabbed her wrists and pined them above her head, using the rest of his body pressing into her to hold her firm.

  
She squirmed under his weight, crying out and screaming, unable to face him. She couldn’t face him; she couldn’t handle the heartbreak.

  
“Ladybug,” he said, his voice barely heard over her screaming. “It’s me, please, please hear me.”

  
She let out a pathetic moan, her heart ripping in half inside her chest. It wasn’t long now; she could feel her heart starting to give out.

  
“Please, let me go!” She cried out, sobbing hysterically. “If you don’t want me let me go!”

  
Chat faltered at that, “You… you think I don’t want you?”

  
She nodded, still sobbing, “Y-Y-Yes.” She said, giving up entirely, if she was going to die then she wanted it over with. She wanted the pain to stop.

  
The pain, finally came to a stop, but it wasn’t because she was dead.

  
It was because Chat Noir was kissing her.

  
She stared wide eyed at his closeness, his eyes closed, and his body pressed flush against hers. She could suddenly feel every nerve in her body reacting to his closeness, her legs trembling with how his center pressed into hers, a heat building up between her legs that begged for attention. His chest was pressed hard into hers, making the wall behind her feel almost painful. His hands gripped her wrists tightly, pressing them equally hard into the wall.

  
His lips, however, were gentle and soft as he gently pressed his against hers, making her feel like fireworks were igniting inside her chest, jumpstarting her heart back from the land of the dead.

  
When she stopped struggling against his hold, he slowly pulled back, looking at her in concern.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

  
She could only stare at him, “You kissed me.”

  
He looked down shamefully, “Yeah, I know.”

  
There was an awkward silence between them.

  
“If I let you go,” Chat said, his voice still quiet, “Will I have to chase you again?”

  
She still stared at him but shook her head.

  
He nodded once before slowly stepping back, the warmth of his closeness immediately leaving her behind. She almost felt cold and awkward without his body pressed up against hers, like it was supposed to be natural. She missed him that close.

  
He stepped a few feet back, still staring at her. “You okay?”

  
She swallowed once, “Yeah,” she said, “Yeah, I think it’s over.”

  
He nodded, “Good.”

  
Another awkward silence fell over the pair, the dead silence was so loud that it almost made her speak up, when she suddenly remembered.

  
“Akuma,” she said, her eyes widening in worry.

  
Chat matched her worry, “Akuma.”

  
So, they ran off towards wherever the akuma was, leaving behind the unspoken kiss that still lingered on both their lips.

  
. . .

  
Ladybug caught hold of the flying foil, reaching up and grabbing it from the air. She grabbed either end and snapped it over her thigh, sending a satisfying crack into the air. The akuma flew out of the broken pieces and into the air. The yo-yo was close behind it as it caught the toxic butterfly, letting it cleanse as she brought it back to her.

  
She opened it, “Bye-bye little butterfly,” she said, watching the newly purified butterfly fly into the air. She looked down at her Lucky Charm, a pencil, of all things, the Lucky Charm was really pressing her cleverness this time.

  
She threw it into the air, calling out the magic words and it exploded into thousands of little ladybugs, flying around Paris to fix the damage that was done.

  
She looked back at the akumatized victim who was turning back to her normal self.

  
Ladybug blanched at who it was, “Kagami?” she said in disbelief.

  
Kagami looked up, placing a hand on her head, “Where… where am I?”

  
Ladybug looked over at Chat, who was standing near her but was studying Kagami in concern. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“You okay?” he asked, his voice gentle.

  
Ladybug watched him, surprised at the heat rising in her chest.

  
Kagami looked disoriented, but nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

  
He nodded before taking her hands and helping her up, giving her a soft smile. “I can take you home if you want?” he offered.

  
Kagami shook her head, patting his hands before retracting them. “It’s fine, I’ve got a ride.”

  
Ladybug suddenly remembered the words Chat has said to her, how he had rejected a girl that had asked him out. How he was the cause of this particular akuma.

  
She glanced over at him; his gaze still warm as he looked at her. The look he was giving her looked so similar to the one that he always gave her, the one that was supposed to be reserved only for her.

  
Was he changing his mind?

  
An unexpected sob escaped her throat and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

  
Both Kagami and Chat looked over at her in concern.

  
“Ladybug, you okay?” he asked.

  
She suddenly felt like running and screaming again, like she was still under the influence of Heartbreak’s spell. She needed to get away, now, before she breaks down.

  
She smiled at them, “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” She fumbled for her yo-yo and dropped it once before she finally got a grip on it with shaking hands. “You two just—” she sniffed, oh God, she’s breaking again. She looked back at them, “Get home safely.”

  
That’s when she used her yo-yo to get away, her need to sob over coming her as she came to an abrupt stop on top of a building far away from the Louvre.

  
She fell to her knees and felt like she was crying over something pathetic. Pathetic because when she thought he would wait for her, he didn’t, and now she wanted him, but he gave the same look he gives her to Kagami.

  
She wrapped her arms around herself, as she thought of the unexpected kiss that probably meant nothing to him, now.

  
. . .

  
**CN: Hey, I noticed you were a little out of it at the end there, you okay?**

  
**CN: Sooo it’s been an hour, and you’re usually a quick responder. You okay over there?**

  
**CN: Hey, I’m getting worried now. Please at least tell me you’re safe.**

  
**CN: Ladybug, please stop ignoring me. Is this about the kiss?**

  
**CN: You skipped patrol tonight, you are definitely not okay. Please talk to me.**

  
**CN: Ladybug, I’m going out of my mind with worry now, please respond.**

  
**CN: Ladybug, you’re really scaring me.**

  
**CN: Did someone take you again??**

  
**CN: Ladybug please tell me you’re alright.**

  
At the last message, she finally picked up and texted him back.

  
**LB: I’m here.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Oh, thank God, are you okay?? What happened??**

  
Marinette sighed. She was sitting in the center of her room, in her pajamas at two in the morning, unable to sleep because the bittersweet memory still lingered on her lips. But the image of him looking at someone else the way she wanted him to look at her, was keeping her awake this late.

  
**LB: Yeah, I’m fine, I just needed some space.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Bull, Ladybug. What’s going on?**

  
She sobbed suddenly and covered her mouth with her hand, glancing over at her bed where Tikki was sleeping. When she made no sudden movements, she looked back down at the phone just as he was typing another message.

  
**CN: You don’t just ghost someone like that! You were clearly upset after the akuma fight and then you run off like you were in pain, then you’re suddenly not talking to me?? I was worried sick about you, I thought you were kidnapped again or worse!**

  
**LB: I’m sorry.**

  
**CN: I forgive you, but you need to tell me what’s going on.**

  
**LB: I can’t.**

  
**CN: Why not?**

  
**LB: You’ll think it’s stupid.**

  
**CN: If something’s wrong or making you upset, it’s far from stupid.**

  
**LB: That’s not always true.**

  
**CN: Is this about the kiss?**

  
**LB: No.**

  
**CN: That’s convincing.**

  
**LB: I will leave.**

  
**CN: No, please don’t, I’m sorry** **.**

  
**CN: I’m just salty you weren’t getting back to me.**

  
**CN: Please be honest with me, is it about the kiss? I’m sorry I invaded you like that without your permission, you just… you just said something that made me… I don’t know, you needed to be snapped out of it. Do you remember what you said?**

  
She paused for a long moment as she re read the question. Was it about the kiss? Does she remember it?

  
**LB: I remember what I said.**

  
**CN: Then you remember you said you thought I didn’t want you.**

  
**LB: Yes.**

  
**CN: I can’t do this over text anymore. I know it’s late, but I need to see you. I hate having this conversation over text. Are you willing to meet up?**

  
**LB: Yeah, where?**

  
**CN: I’ll meet you on top of the Eiffel Tower. Leaving now.**

  
Marinette didn’t bother responding as she gently shook Tikki awake, the kwami agreeing with understanding why she needed to get out.

  
Ladybug got to the Eiffel Tower in a matter of minutes, already spotting Chat at the top, waiting for her. She climbed the tower with shaky legs, both anticipation and anxiety creeping up her throat as she neared him. Her heart lurched painfully in her chest when he turned to meet her, both of their eyes equally filled with hurt.

  
He rushed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She couldn’t resist the heaviness she felt for the earlier situation and sank into his embrace, already feeling the anxieties slowly dripping off her.

  
He leaned back and looked at her, his eyes gentle, the gentle look she loved so much.

  
“What happened?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

  
She swallowed, nervousness creeping in her chest, although she doesn’t know why.

  
“Um, H-Heartbreak hit me with her sword,” she said. “And it causes hallucinations of your… your worst heartbreak, or what could hurt you the most.” She refused to look at him and instead fixed her eyes on his bell, talking to his bell was a lot easier than meeting his eyes.

  
“I, um,” she stopped, swallowing the sobs. “I saw you… and you said… horrible things.”

  
Chat stepped closer to her, cupping her neck in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. “That wasn’t me, Ladybug, that was the hallucination.”

  
“I know,” she said, pulling out of his embrace to step closer to the edge. The memories of earlier suddenly filling her mind. “But that’s not what’s bothering me.”

  
He studied her, “Then what is?”

  
She turned back to him, her eyes suddenly furious and he flinched.

  
“Because of the way you looked at HER,” she said, her voice venom.

  
Chat faltered, “Who? Kagami?”

  
She nodded before turning away with a flick of her hair, her beating heart lurching in her chest, like she might throw it up and die.

  
“You were being so kind and-and LOVING to her,” she said, still not looking at him. Her mind was reeling, and she felt like an elephant was on her chest, making it hard to breath and painful to keep her balance.

  
“Ladybug, that’s what heroes are supposed to be,” Chat said, taking a step forward. “We’re supposed to be kind and loving to the people of Paris, and especially to the akuma victims.”

  
“Not like that!” She said, suddenly turning around and looking him in the eyes. “You can’t look at someone like that after you—” she stopped, unable to finish.

  
Chat huffed, “After what?” He asked, stepping forward again. “After I kissed you?” He shook his head, “You’re basing how I feel about someone off a look?” he asked, his face showing disbelief.

  
“You looked at her the same way you’ve looked at me hundreds of times!” She shouted, pointing at the city. “Are you falling for her now?”

  
“What?” he asked in disbelief. He reached out to touch her. “No! Why— Ladybug, I—”

  
She slapped his hand away, her cheeks now streaking tears. “That’s another thing!” She shouted, pointing a finger at him. “You’ve stopped calling me your lady!”

  
He blanched, “What?!”

  
She sobbed, “Are you going to go to her now? Bring her flowers? Roses? Call her ‘My Lady?’” she sobbed again, covering her mouth with her hands. “You’re just like the hallucination!”

  
“No!” he cried, reaching out for her again, grabbing her shoulders this time. “No, I would never do that! Why are you—” he stopped, and his eyes widened as realization hit his face.

  
She stared up at him, her eyes questioning, “What?”

  
He stepped back, his eyes still wide and studying her. “Ladybug,” he said, his voice calmer now. “Are you… jealous?”

  
Her eyes snapped to his, and the realization hit her as well. She was jealous, she was jealous of him and Kagami, because he was being his gentle self around another girl. The idea makes her sick, that she’s jealous of another girl around Chat Noir.

  
She suddenly felt embarrassed and had the need to run again, the need building painfully in her chest.

  
“I need to go,” she said, stepping around him and towards the edge.

  
He turned with her, his eyes wide, “No, please don’t—”

  
“I have to go, Chat,” she said, her voice stern. She was reaching for her yo-yo when suddenly his hand stopped her, gripping her wrist like a vice grip. She turned back to him and found an intensity in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

  
“Please,” he said, his voice gentle. “Stay.”

  
There was something about his voice that made her gaze soften, her arms relax, and she let him pull her away from the edge. He led her to the center of the platform, away from a possible escape.

  
When she looked up into his eyes, she knew there was no escaping the look he was giving her now. His eyes had her glued to the spot, and she knew she was not moving unless he let her.

  
“My Lady,” he said carefully, and she visibly relaxed at her nickname, overjoyed and emotional to hear it again. “I never stopped saying it, okay? And I never will. You will always be My Lady till the end of my days, it doesn’t matter what we are in the future, you’re mine,” he paused, his face taking on an embarrassing look. “But… not in a possessive kind of way.”

  
She couldn’t help the smile that broke her lips. She looked down and sniffed, shifting her weight on her feet.

  
“Yeah,” she said, looking back up at him and wiping a few dry tears off her cheeks. “Yeah, I know.”

  
Their eyes met and Chat stepped closer. Her mouth parted as she stared at his tall form, him stepping into her personal space. He reached down and took her hand, looking down at it and studying it. He lifted it higher and pressed his lips against her knuckles, causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

  
He looked back up at her, and she felt a sudden rush and need running down her spine. A need that only he could satisfy… if only he leaned closer.

  
He stepped even more into her space, searching her eyes like he did a while ago when she practically stripped him of his suit. She bit her lip at the thought, still not leaving his gaze.

  
Chat licked his lips and tilted his head down towards her.

  
She waited in anticipation for him, she wanted it, so bad. Would it feel as intense as it did before? Would he press her against one of these beams? Would he hold her in other places besides her wrists? She hoped so.

  
But then, he stopped, and it was because of what she said next.

  
“I’m in love with you.”

  
He leaned back; his eyes wide. “W-What?”

  
She tried to stop the word vomit coming out of her mouth, but she couldn’t. It flowed out of her like a volcano exploding and she couldn’t stop it.

  
“I’m in love with you, Chat Noir, I have been for a while now. But I don’t know how to deal with it!” She laughed like a maniac and twirled around, then faced him again. She gestured to him, “You stand there, like some angel sent from heaven sent to save me, but, Chat, I’m scared of being saved!” She sobbed once, but it wasn’t because of sorrow this time. “I’m scared of handing you my heart and all that I am! Chat Noir, I want you like I want no one else. I want to fall into your arms, I want you to catch me. I want to let your whole being consume me in every way possible. I want you to kiss me, touch me, hold me… love me… but I’m scared.”

  
She had to take a breath because she could feel another sob coming. She continued, “I’m scared of letting myself fall in love with you, because I know, once I fall, there will be no going back. I will love you with my entire being, more than I have ever loved anyone before or myself!” She took another deep breath. “I’m scared of getting too close to you before you pull away, I’m scared of making this—what I feel for you—real, and—” she choked, pausing for a moment to stop herself from crying. “I’m scared of falling to fast, just to be crushed at the bottom, but most of all…”

  
She paused for a long moment, letting her words sink in.

  
“I’m scared of loving you to much, just for you to be taken from me.”

  
Another long pause.

  
“Chat Noir,” she said, her voice shaking uncontrollable as she stared at the man in front of her. “I’m in love with you.”

  
He only stared at her, his face full of astonishment and surprise, and something else she couldn’t make out. He stood rooted to his spot, staring at her with this look in his eyes that said too much and not enough. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, but not unless he wanted it to.

  
This is her truly testing his love for her. If he truly loved her, he would run to her, he would push her up against a beam and kiss her senseless, satisfy each of the desires that were burning in her chest right now.

  
She craved for him to be close, she wanted him to be close, and she wanted him to step into her space, and tell her that he loved her to.

  
But he didn’t do what she wanted, not exactly.

  
He slowly took a step forward, walking slowly towards her, taking care of every step. When he stepped into her space, she looked up at him nervously, her heart pounding in her chest.

  
He reached out and took a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, smiling gently at her. He still wouldn’t close the space between them, no matter how much she wanted and begged him to.

  
He met her eyes, “How do you want to do this?” he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

  
She stared at him, “What?”

  
He leaned down to be eye level with her and stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. “What do you want our first kiss to feel like?”

  
She was taken aback by the question, “Uh, I don’t know… it’s not our first kiss though—”

  
“My Lady?”

  
She looked up at him, “Y-Yes?”

  
He shook his head, smiling fondly at her. “You’re rambling again.”

  
She looked down, blushing, “Sorry.”

  
He chuckled, then reached out and lifted her chin up. “Why don’t… I just make it feel good?”

  
She swallowed, “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

  
She watched him as he slowly leaned down again, tilting his head down so that his lips could meet hers. She felt him slip an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath bouncing off her face, and she suddenly tensed in his arms.

  
He took notice and stopped, not moving away but staring at her eyes. “Relax, My Lady, you’ve got to trust me if you want to do this.”

  
She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. “Sorry,” she said, looking down again. “I’m just… nervous.”

  
He smiled at her, “Good,” he said. She looked back up at him, her face showing confusion. He leaned ever so slightly closer, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. “That means you’re excited.”

  
And that’s when he finally pressed his lips into hers, receiving a small gasp coming from her mouth. She felt electrified as he pressed closer into her, already feeling the sparks between them intensifying. She was on fire, and she was okay if she got burned, as long as he kept kissing her like that.

  
He opened his mouth and kissed her again, his soft lips capturing hers in a gentle manner. She responded by opening her mouth for him, inviting him to deepen the kiss. She gasped when he flicked his tongue gently into her mouth, dancing with her own.

  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her limbs shaking suddenly from the adrenaline running through her veins. She felt the kiss becoming more heated and desperately wanted him closer, but she didn’t know how to do that or how to ask him.

  
Luckily, he seemed to know what he was doing.

  
In a swift motion, he picked her up by the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He easily supported her as he held the back of her thighs in his hands. She suddenly felt her back hit the cold of the beam behind her and gasped from the chills that shot down her spine.

  
She could feel the heat that rose steadily between her legs, becoming more powerful as her core was pressed against his.

  
After years of craving this, the desire to be loved and kissed, it was almost too much for either of their bodies to take. Ladybug could feel her insides churning nervously for something more, craving more, while Chat was busy trying to make sure it doesn’t go too far in case, he could hurt her. His core was building steadily as well, so much so that if she made any sudden movements, he might lose his mind.

  
Although, he didn’t know that she was thinking the same thing. If he suddenly started moving against her, she was one hundred percent positive she would not be able to hold back the whimper building in her chest. It was already so heated that she practically gasped for air every time they parted for more than a second.

  
“I love you,” Chat gasped, finally parting to catch their breath. “I love you so much, My Lady.”

  
Ladybug suddenly felt like crying. She was so relieved to hear him say that that she actually sobbed a few times. Chat set her down gently on her shaking legs and brushed the hair from her face.

  
“You okay?” he asked, his voice gentle.

  
She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand and refusing to look at him.

  
He reached out and took her chin again, raising her gaze to meet his again. “Hey,” he said, smiling at her. He leaned in again and gently pressed his lips to hers, feeling her slowly inhale.  
She was breathing him in, diving into his scent to keep with her forever, because it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, smelled, and felt.

  
And that’s when they both made a silent promise to each other, one that doesn’t need to be said, because we all know that the gentle kisses, he gives her, and the vulnerability, she gives him, was enough to say a million words, in three.

  
“Because,” Chat said.

  
“I love you,” Ladybug finished.

  
And now, they were done falling, because they finally have caught one another.

  
And somehow… that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Absolutely love this chapter so much.


	15. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The most dangerous liars are those who think they are telling the truth." ~Anonymous

Chapter 15: Lila

Lying is a powerful thing. All those false rumors spreading throughout the media, school and even our own brains. It’s revolting, really, the way how people use lying to get what they want while hurting others. It’s because a lie tells you what you want to hear, a lie has the false hopes you’ve been looking for, and it can sometimes be misleading… which is exactly what a lie is.

  
Lila Rossi, for example, takes advantage of the many falsehoods of lying.

  
She is like a lying machine, and damn good at it to. She can manipulate and force you to believe the most horrific things about anything with a simple bat of the eyelashes and deceiving smile. Her devil approved ways have opened up dark pathways that she gladly walked into, holding a knife in her hand. She’s willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants, even if it hurts others.

  
And what she wants requires the hardest deceiving and manipulating she has ever done in her life. She has to draw out plans for how complicated her lies have become, making sure she doesn’t slip up, because lying is a hard job, and if you mess up once, its like a butterfly effect.

  
Lila stood in front of a white board, her arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the complicated arrows pointing in different directions. Several pictures of her different classmates were pinning to the white board, their names and what lies she had to tell to make them believe her story.

  
For example, she had two bullet points under Kim’s name, signifying the two lies she has told him that are significant to her plans. One said that she has seen Marinette writing his name down on a piece of paper, but she wasn’t able to see all of it.

  
Here’s why Lila was so good at lying. If you tell a detailed story, right down to ever tooth and nail, no one will believe you, it’s impossible for a human brain to comprehend every single detail of every single event. So, you have to tell a very easy story, something someone would believe, and something that isn’t too detailed.

  
She has mastered this ability, and that’s why she never gives too many details about her lies. Only pointing out specific key points and places that will have an effect and reason in her plan.

  
Her plan was complicated, but a simple goal.

Bring down Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

  
The girl has been a problem since she met her the first time, seeing right past her lies some how and picking her out for it. She has never been able to deceive her like she deceives others, she must be one of those people that could see auras or something, because Lila knew her aura was pretty dark.

  
And damn proud of it to.

  
She has tried telling people what a horrible person Marinette is behind the curtains, trying to make them hate her as much as she hated her. But Marinette was popular with the crowd. Class representative, big ball of kindness, bubbly with how much love she has in her heart.

  
Lila gagged, everything about her stank like rotten fish.

  
Still standing in front of the white board, she dropped her eyes to the center, where a larger picture hung in the middle of the gross person she was trying to break down. It was her student ID picture, the one Lila enlarged and printed out from the school website, pinning it with a piece of gum to the center of her white board.

  
All the arrows going from each bulleted lie under each picture of her other classmates pointed at the blue-eyed girl, signifying her genius plan.

  
But there was one problem with her plan, there was absolutely no dirt on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Lila knew this because she went deep into research mood, pulling up and hacking into old school records, pulling up pictures from her Instagram page, down to even finding out exactly what the girl’s schedule was.

  
At this point, Lila was just looking at facts. She now knew everything about the girl she hated so much, and not one thing in her past she found could be used against her.

  
She was simply an angel, and that was the flaw in her plan. No matter how many lies you tell, it cannot compete with facts, and the fact was that everyone knew Marinette personally, and they all said the same thing.

  
“Marinette is an awesome person! She would never do that!”

  
She has been trying for years to get something on her, and even got her expelled once. But it didn’t last long because Lila made a deal with the boy she likes and lied to get her back into school.

  
Just because she goes soft whenever Adrien is around, doesn’t make her change her spots. She was still vicious when it came to lying, but now she was actually planning it all out, using her psychological talents to hurt others.

  
And it works.

  
Just not on Marinette, not for long anyway.

  
Lila had been up all night creating the new lies she was going to spread today, a new lie to Alya, Max and Kim today, the ones that are easy to deceive.

  
Her phone suddenly went off, vibrating on the bed next to her, telling her it was time to start heading to school.

  
She grabbed her bag near the door and slipped her phone in her back pocket. She turned off the lights and shut the door before walking out the door of her apartment. Her walk to school was slow, but productive. She kept her brain going and reeling, trying to think of clever lies she could use. Despite having no sleep, she felt energized, excited even. Something was going to happen today, she knew it.

  
She had a feeling things were about to fall into her favor.

  
. . .

  
Lila gripped her pencil tighter, glaring at the second row where the pigtails girl was staring down at a phone under the desk, texting constantly.

  
She was annoyed because she had glanced up earlier and saw Adrien, a row in front of Marinette, texting as well. They seemed to fall into a pattern of texting, sending and responding, the other responding almost as soon as the other sent the message.

  
That’s when she figured out that they were texting each other.

  
“Rossi, Lila?”

  
Her attention snapped back to the front of the classroom, where Ms. Bustier was standing with a clipboard and looking at her expectantly.

  
She flashed her Hollywood worthy smile and waved politely, “Present!” she called back cheerfully.

  
As soon as Ms. Bustier’s attention turned from her, she glared pointedly at Marinette, who was still texting under her desk.

  
Lila gritted her teeth harder as Adrien picked up his phone again, just as Marinette sent the previous text.

  
This went on throughout most of the day, almost to the point where Lila felt like screaming, ripping the phones from their grip and throwing them out the window. She had made it very clear a while ago that Marinette should watch her back, because she shouldn’t mess with her, she could ruin her.

  
Lila and Marinette were born to be enemies, always raging and giving each other another blow, trying to debilitate the other. She had almost succeeded a few times, getting Marinette expelled, exposing her as a thief and a liar, pretending she pushed her down the stairs.

  
Lila was getting more and more creative with her lies. She constantly found new ways to destroy Marinette and her reputation, but she always walked out of it unscathed somehow, and never afraid of her.

  
Except, maybe, that one time in the locker room, when Lila had actually threatened her if she didn’t stay away from Adrien. Marinette had retaliated by pushing back at first, but she had got her cornered near the end there, and that’s how she knew she could take her down.

  
She knew she could, it was only the matter of how.

  
There was also Adrien to consider. Adrien was a nice guy, and a hot one for that matter. He was pretty and she could use him and his fame for her uses, like getting in contact with higher executives, and taking her own path of fame.

  
But the thing is, he is unlike any person she has ever met, and maybe that’s why she liked him so much. He was a hard nut to crack, his kindness almost overwhelmingly disgusting, how he would jump from helping her with her homework, then suddenly threaten her unless she didn’t get Marinette out of that crazy situation two years back.

  
Adrien also cared about Marinette a lot, so that was a problem, she would have to somehow convince Adrien that she is a liar and…

  
Lila sighed; Marinette Dupain-Cheng was so clean it was hard even thinking about her as anything else.

  
Other than the fact that she had a red-hot rage for the baker’s girl.

  
Lila jumped suddenly when the final bell of the day rang, signaling it was time to head home. She gathered her stuff and exited the classroom, talking to a few people like a princess and deceiving them further that she is nothing but an angel.

  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she suddenly spotted him walking across the courtyard, and her heart jumped in her chest.

  
“Adrien!” she called, catching up with him.

  
Adrien turned in the direction of her voice, his face slightly falling, but he wore a polite smile, nonetheless.

  
“Hey, Lila,” he said, his tone flat. “What’s up?”

  
She smiled up at him, her eyes taking on a darker look that no one could recognize. It was the look that said she was about to lie.

  
“Nothing much,” she said in her sing-song voice. She reached out and took his arm, linking it at the elbow. “I was just thinking you’d walk me home, so we can talk?”

  
Adrien nervously scratched his neck, “You know, I would,” he said, giving her a nervous smile. “But I’ve gotta be home soon, I’ve got a Chinese lesson later and—”

  
“Please?” she pressed, batting her eyelashes. “The truth is, Adrien, I’m scared to walk home by myself.” She softened her gaze at him and gripped his arm tighter. “There’s these scary men sitting outside my door every single day, waiting for me to come home. Please come with me so that I feel safe.” She gave him a pleading look, congratulating herself on the hesitant look he got on his face.

  
“Listen, Lila,” he said, his voice quiet. “I would, truthfully, but I can’t, my father—”

  
“It’s only down the block!” she said. She almost had him, she wasn’t giving up now. “It’s like five minutes away, really! Your father wouldn’t notice.”

  
Adrien laughed nervously, “Have you met my father?” he asked incredulously. “He’s practically a walking alarm clock.”

  
“He wouldn’t notice,” she said, slightly tugging him towards the entrance of the school. “It’ll only be a minute.”

  
Adrien suddenly pulled himself out of her grasp, her stopping in front of him. She blinked, confused.

  
“Lila, stop.” He put his hands in front of him, his eyes giving her warning. “I know what you’re doing here, so please stop. I’m not interested in you.”

  
She blinked again before bringing back her charm, trying to regain her power. “What? Please Adrien, don’t be egotistic, I’m just asking a certain gentleman to walk a woman in need home.”

  
“If you need someone to walk you home ask Kim or Ivan,” Adrien shot back. “Or have your parents find you a bodyguard, I’m sure you have enough money for that with all your ‘riches.’”  
She gritted her teeth in frustration. “Adrien—”

  
“No, Lila,” he said, interrupting her. “I’ve tried being nice to you, but after getting Nathalie and my bodyguard in trouble, lying constantly behind other’s backs, and almost ruining Marinette’s reputation.” He shook his head, “I can’t be interested in you Lila, you’re just… a low person for doing such things.”

  
She narrowed her eyes at him, “Marinette deserved what she got,” she said, her voice lowering. “She is the liar, Adrien, not me. I was trying to help everyone!” She stepped closer to him, reaching out to take his arm. “I was doing a good deed for this school, because she is a toxic, rude—”

  
“Stop it!” Adrien exploded. His voice was somehow still quiet as he fixed her with a look of pure rage. “No one talks about Marinette that way, she is the most kindhearted person I know, and far from a liar!” He stepped closer to her, his gaze threatening. “Even you should understand that, considering how much you hate her.”

  
“She is using you, Adrien!” she said, hissing at him. “You know she has a big fat crush on you right? And it’s only because she wants her one-way ticket into the designing world.” She stepped closer to him to, her eyes cold. “She doesn’t deserve you, Adrien. You need someone at your level.”

  
“Like you?” Adrien scoffed. “You’re right, Lila, really, I do need someone at my level, and so do you.” He stepped around her, then stopped, turning back to her, his eyes cold. “Good luck finding someone at a level as low as yours,” he gestured to no where in particular. “And, by the way, Marinette is at a level no one in this world could reach.”

  
He scowled at her, the look so foreign on his perfect face, “And, for the record,” he said, his eyes still cold. “I’m already in love with someone else, so good luck competing with that.”

  
And that’s when he turned his back and walked towards the doors, disappearing behind them.

  
Lila was steaming, her rage peaking like never before. She has never been unable to convince someone of something, and now she was just rejected by the first guy in years, all because to this little girlfriend of his.

  
Something caught her eye and she turned in the direction of the bathrooms, catching sight of two pigtails disappearing behind the door.

  
She smirked, at least she knew where to regain her power from.

  
Marinette was alone, the bathrooms practically empty when Lila walked in, passing by a few other girls as she entered. She doubled checked the stalls for a split second just in case before she finally turned back to the girl that stood at the mirror, fixing her hair.

  
“I thought I told you to stay away from him,” she said, her eyes cold.

  
Marinette turned to her, confusion on her face. “What?”

  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” she said, her voice dripping in venom. “He’s mine, Marinette.”

  
Marinette straightened, her eyes wide with confusion. She glanced from side to side, as if Lila could be talking to someone else.

  
“Are we talking about Adrien?” she asked, hesitantly.

  
Lila crossed her arms, “No, the Boogie Man,” she said, rolling her eyes. “What do you think?”

  
Marinette simultaneously crossed her arms, fixing Lila with a judgmental look in her eyes. “Adrien isn’t just some territory you can claim for yourself, Lila. He’s a person, he’s not anybody’s property.”

  
Lila hummed, “That’s not what he just told me.”

  
Marinette huffed, “It doesn’t matter what you heard, considering every word coming out of your mouth is a lie.” She fixed her with another cold look. “He’s not yours, he’s not mine, he’s not anybody’s. So, stop pretending like he is.”

  
“Oh?” Lila tilted her head to the side with a cold smile on her face. “Is that why you guys keep texting one another?”

  
Marinette suddenly looked nervous, her eyes widening. “How did you—”

  
“I pay attention, Marinette,” she said, her eyes glaring at her. “I’m seeing you guys texting back and forth all throughout your classes. It’s disgusting, really.”

  
“Adrien’s…” she trailed off. “Adrien’s texting in class?”

  
Lila rolled her eyes, “Why do you look so surprised? You’re the one he’s been texting.”

  
Marinette got this far away look in her eyes. Lila could see the gears working in her head, like she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle with a few missing pieces.

  
She suddenly looked back up at Lila, her expression cold. Her eyes said she had decided on something, but she didn’t know what.

  
“I wasn’t texting Adrien, if you must know.” Marinette took on her strong stance again.

  
Lila narrowed her eyes, “You’re lying.”

  
Marinette returned her cold glare. “Let’s not forget who the liar is here.”

  
“Fine,” she said, uncrossing her arms and letting them drop to her sides. “Let’s pretend like you’re not texting Adrien and refocus on this fact, that Adrien just rejected me because of you.”

  
“Oh, boo-hoo,” Marinette said, her face showing mock concern. “I’m so sorry you’ve been rejected by the guy you like who made it clear a long time ago that he isn’t interested in you.”

  
“He rejected me for you!” Lila exploded. “He told me he is in love with someone else!”

  
“That doesn’t mean he’s in love with me!” Marinette shot back. “Adrien’s nice! You’re a liar, perfect combination of a horrible couple.”

  
“He is in love with you, Marinette!” Lila said, her face burning hot with rage. “He’s been texting you none stop for weeks; it has to be you!”

  
“What?!” Marinette asked, her face showing shock. “Adrien’s just a friend!”

  
Lila suddenly stepped forward and shoved Marinette’s shoulders, sending her slamming against the wall behind her. “It’s you, stop denying it!” She said, her voice echoing around the bathroom. “Stay away from him, he’s mine!”

  
Marinette suddenly shoved back, her eyes filled with such rage and hatred, and it almost scared Lila. She stumbled back, almost loosing her balance.

  
“Stop objectifying him!” she yells, her voice as powerful as Lila’s. “He’s not yours and he never will be! And you can’t just go around telling people that someone’s yours and that they should stay away from him! Adrien’s my friend, and he already knows you’re a lying bitch so stop thinking that you’ll have him one day because you won’t!” She stopped to catch her breath. “Adrien is the kindest person in the world, there is no way he would ever go out with you, so deal with how everyone else deals with rejection and live with it!”

  
“I guess you’re the right person to ask about rejection, right?” Lila shot back. “I mean, it’s pathetic how long you’ve been crushing on him for, how long was it? Two years?”

  
Marinette glowered at her, “I can’t believe you’re making this big of a deal over a boy.”

  
“Really?” Lila said, stepping forward and getting in her face. “This has always been about him!”

  
“I like someone else!” Marinette suddenly exploded, then her eyes widened in shock as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

  
Lila stopped in her tracks, her face faltering. She slowly took a step back and looked her over, a curious glint in her eyes.

  
“Oh, really?” she said. She chuckled and crossed her arms, curious for this sudden turn of events. “Tell me,” she stepped closer again and towered over Marinette, her expression like ice. “What ally cat has the stomach to tolerate you?”

  
Marinette glared heavily at her and opened her mouth to say something, but her phone went off suddenly and she looked down at it.

  
She grinned, “Sorry, Lila, but I have more pressing matters than to talk boys with you.” She started walking towards the door, but before she could reach out to take the handle, Lila slammed her hand against the door, forcing her back.

  
“We’re not done, Marinette,” she said, her voice threatening. “Tell me who this bastard is so I can ruin whatever you guys have going on.”

  
Marinette grinned, “Good luck with that, he’s hard to find.”

  
“Oh, is he?” she said, her voice still low. “I bet you I could find him. I’m pretty good at finding rats in hidden corners.”

  
“He’s not a rat,” Marinette shot back. She opened up her mouth to say something more but immediately closed it, glaring at the girl in front of her. “Seriously, Lila, I have to go. You’re the least of my problems.”

  
Lila grinned, “Fine,” she removed her hand from the door, crossing her arms. “But just so you know, you revealed some valuable information to the enemy, and trust me when I say this,” she leaned closer. “I will use it wisely.”

  
Marinette scowled, “Good luck.”

  
Then she was gone.

  
. . .

  
Lila could feel her entire body steaming. Today must’ve been the most frustrating day of all time, because she was so used to getting what she wanted, that it was foreign for her to be walking home with nothing in her hands.

  
Well, nothing except the sheer and painful tug in her stomach that begged to be released, a tug that wanted nothing more for her than to lash out, break down and tear something to the ground.

  
Revenge. Revenge was what she wanted.

  
But it was more than that, it was a feeling of the darkest hatred she has ever felt, something deep and dark stirring in her chest. Anger like never before. She needed to lash out, throw something and crunch and break and—

  
“Ladybug?”

  
Lila stopped in her tracks, hearing the familiar voices she couldn’t quite place.

  
“What—how—”

  
Lila looked to the side and saw the river beside her, and a ledge that led to an alcove. She kneeled down and laid down on her stomach, peeking over the side of the ledge.

  
She almost gasped out loud to who was standing below her. A little further away was Alya and Nino, who were getting up from the edge of riverbank.

  
And straight down below her, was Ladybug.

  
She got out her phone and started recording the scene.

  
“What are you doing here?” Alya said, standing up with Nino and walking to Ladybug.

  
Ladybug below Lila took a nervous step back.

  
“Are you alright?” Alya asked her.

  
“No!” Ladybug cried, waving her hands in front of her. “Don’t look!”

  
Lila looked down at Ladybug just as her earrings beeped one final time, and pink magic flashed, momentarily blinding her. But when she finally looked back down, she couldn’t believe who was standing there in place of Ladybug.

  
“Marinette?!” Alya cried.

  
“Marinette,” Lila whispered to herself. It all made sense now.

  
Why Marinette was always late, why she was always sleeping in class. It all made sense! She was Ladybug, and Ladybug was Marinette, and this was exactly what she has been looking for. This is the dirt she needed to bring her down.

  
But it’s not dirt, in fact, its better.

  
It’s as if a blast of good luck has fallen on Lila, because this could be used to her use a lot better than any amount of dirt. Because, with this information, she could blackmail her, and there is no way she can turn down this threat.

  
“Hold up,” Alya suddenly said, snapping Lila’s attention back to the very convenient scene. “What about this guy you’ve been talking about? The guy you’ve been texting?”

  
Lila perked up; this day is looking up.

  
Marinette looked nervous, “Uh—”

  
“Wait,” Alya interrupted, her eyes widening. “This guy isn’t… Chat Noir, is it?”

  
Marinette didn’t answer, and that was all Lila needed to scream. Except she didn’t, forcing the cry of joy rising in her chest down. Of course, Marinette/Ladybug was in love with her partner, they were literally said to be “two halves of a whole,” as her experience with Hawkmoth has told her.

  
Hawkmoth, Lila remembered, her eyes widening. She could take down Marinette and Ladybug, just by getting this information to Hawkmoth.

  
This could ruin… no kill the two people she hated most. Who just so happens to be the same person, and that part made a whole lot more sense as well.

  
“I knew it!” Alya cried, jumping up and down excitedly. “You two are perfect for each other!”

  
Marinette looked hesitant, “Y-you think?”

  
Alya stared at her, “Yeah, of course, you two are cute. Not to mention you guys are scarcely protective of one another. You guys clearly like each other and it’s SO obvious.”

  
“Oh yeah,” Nino jumped in. “Since we’re part of ‘Team Miraculous’ I’ve watched you two up close and it’s so obvious you care about him as much as he cares about you.” Nino shoved his hands deep into his pockets, “And… these past months, all of Paris has noticed how suddenly close you guys have gotten.”

  
“Yeah,” Alya continued. “You’re letting him touch you more often, you’re not brushing him off and you’re laughing at his very lame pick up lines.”

  
Marinette was quiet for a moment, and Lila listened carefully for her response.

  
There was a shuffling movement, then Marinette spoke.

  
“Is it that obvious?”

  
Lila had to hide the scoff that almost exploded out of her. Yes, Marinette, you are so obviously in love with your partner and its ANNOYING.

  
“So, you’re admitting it?” Alya asked, a grin rising on her face.

  
Marinette pathetically covered her face with her hands, and Lila had to hide her laugh.

  
“It’s not that bad, Mari. Don’t worry, everyone knew you two were endgame in the end,” Alya said with a laugh.

  
“Exactly,” Marinette mumbled. “I don’t want anyone watching us like we’re two celebrities pinning after one another.”

  
Too late, Lila thought, holding her still recording phone.

  
They started walking, still talking as they walked up the stairs in the opposite direction as Lila. She turned her recorder off, since she got what she needed, but still wanted to listen if any more valuable information happened to slip from their loose lips. She got up quickly and followed them, keeping a distance from them so that they couldn’t notice her, but also so she could hear their conversations.

  
“But…” Marinette said again. “What if I’m not enough?”

  
“Are you kidding?” Alya said incredulously. “Have you seen the way that hopeless cat looks at you?” She paused, momentarily shaking her head. “Marinette, if you knew…”

  
In front of her, the group suddenly stopped in their tracks and stood frozen on their feet.

  
Lila had the instinct to hide just as Marinette turned around, ducking into an alleyway. She pressed her back against the wall, still listening.

  
“Marinette?” Alya said, her voice barely catching Lila’s ear. “What is it?”

  
Long pause, then “I don’t know…” she trailed off. “I got this feeling someone was watching us.”

  
Lila felt a rising sense of anxiety. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they wouldn’t walk any closer.

  
“It’s probably just your Ladybug nerves being buggy after whatever superhero business you were just doing. It’s probably nothing,” Alya assured her.

  
There was another pause as Lila felt Marinette’s nerves reaching out to her, trying to catch any sense that she was right. She was looking for proof and for something to fight.

  
“You’re right,” she suddenly said. “It’s probably nothing.”

  
Lila heard their turning footsteps as they continued walking in the opposite direction, not noticing the listening girl in the alleyway.

  
And as she stood there with her back pressed against the wall, utterly and completely shocked, she realized three things.

  
One; Marinette is Ladybug, so she has always hated both sides of her ego, and it was for good reason. Marinette was a self-righteous bitch, always trying to defend others for her own personal reasons, in order to keep her popularity and her record clean. Ladybug was even worse, with her false smile when really, she was an evil person under that mask, accusing Lila of things and shaming her in front of Adrien.

  
Two; she could use this new evidence against both of them. She could ruin both Ladybug and Marinette. In order to do this, however, she needed to match her power, and therefore, she needs to get into contact with Hawkmoth.

  
Three; Marinette says she interested in someone else, and now that she knows she’s Ladybug, it makes sense that she is in love with Chat Noir. She outright said it and everything, and even in not so many words, it was still obvious she was in love with Chat Noir, and it was disgusting.

  
She can use this to her advantage to, but that part of her plan needed to come a lot later. If she wanted to destroy both Ladybug and Marinette, she had to take away the person she loved most.

  
Long story short, she could destroy her entirely, in every possible way.

  
. . .

  
If Lila was going to get a hold of Hawkmoth, she either needed to cause some trouble, or she needed to ask for help. She couldn’t risk getting herself killed with the information she now possessed, so she needed to resort to less extreme activities this time.

  
Which is why, she stood with clenched, shaking hands in front of the Agreste mansion.

  
The security camera suddenly burst through the wall of the gate and made her jump.

  
“What is it?” A woman questioned through the speakers.

  
Lila regained her composure and smiled up into the camera. “Hello! I am here to see Mr. Agreste, I have some very important things to discuss with him.”

  
“Mr. Agreste is not taking any visitors. Good day.”

  
“No wait!” Lila said, stopping the camera from retracting into the wall. “Trust me, he’ll see me.”

  
There was a pause, then the camera suddenly retracted into the wall again. Not a second later, the gates to the mansion opened with a loud creak. Lila walked confidently towards the doors, her demeanor rising as her plan was working out perfectly.

  
She walked into the mansion as the bodyguard opened it. The place looked just as how she remembered. The tall ceiling made from polished marble and the giant white staircase leading up to the rooms. If this place were abandoned, it would most likely be said it was haunted.

  
“Mr. Agreste is in his study,” A woman, Nathalie, Lila remembered, walked up to her with a clipboard in her hands. “You can go in and speak with him.”

  
Lila turned to the doors to his study. She has been in this house once before, the time when she and Mr. Agreste had made the long-forgotten deal about protecting Adrien from “social conflicts.”

  
She pushed the doors open and was met by the smell of newness, almost like a new car smell.

  
Mr. Agreste was standing in the corner, looking up at a painting of what she remembered was his missing wife. Or dead wife at this point, she’s been gone for so long it was wrong to continue hoping.

  
Mr. Agreste turned to the sound of his door opening and his eyes narrowed at her.

  
“Hello, Ms. Rossi,” he said, his monotone voice echoing in the room. “What can I do for you?”

  
She clenched her fists again, feeling a rush of nervousness again, but now excitement. If she could somehow get a hold of Hawkmoth through Gabriel Agreste, then half of her plan has already commenced.

  
She lifted her chin in a proud manner. “I have some information I need to get to… a very specific person.”

  
Gabriel studied her, “What have I got to do with this?”

  
“You have friends in high places,” she said, reaching in her bag to get her phone. “You seemed like the best option.”

  
“I have no interest in handling this information so unless you have a very good reason for me to even listen to you, you can leave this instant.” He turned back around to the large painting, his jaw setting.

  
Lila tapped her phone, “I think this might interest you.”

  
Gabriel looked back at her, “And why should it?”

  
She made a tsk-tsk sound, “I can’t show you it until you swear, you’ll help me.”

  
“Fine,” Gabriel snapped, giving her his full attention. “I swear. Now who are you trying to get this to?”

  
Lila hesitated. Was she wrong about this? Was Gabriel the right person to go to? Had she made a mistake? She could be risking all the information she has gathered in under and hour, all so she could get into contact with Hawkmoth.

  
But there was something about Gabriel Agreste. Whether it was his cold stare or his tall, proud demeanor, she felt that she could trust him.

  
She straightened and walked towards him, approaching him with her hand clenching around her phone tightly, holding the information on it like it could magically disappear.

  
She showed him the phone, “I need to get into contact with Hawkmoth.”

  
Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, “And why is that?”

  
She gestured at her phone, “Because I know who Ladybug is.”

  
Gabriel’s eyes widened suddenly, and he snatched the phone from her hands. She let him take it as he fumbled to open it, immediately pressing play on the video.

  
As he watched the scene play out, his eyes widening as Ladybug revealed her identity to the unknown camera, Lila grew a sense of pride in her chest. She was the one that recovered that information, she was the one that figured out Ladybug’s identity, and now she was the one that was going to help Hawkmoth bring her down.

  
“This…” Gabriel said, amazed for the first time in a long time. He looked down at Lila before handing her phone back. “Of course, it was that baker’s girl… I have suspected but never before have I received such… valuable information—”

  
“So, can you get his attention, or not?” Lila interrupted.

  
Gabriel turned back to her, his eyes studying her again. He looked like he was deciding something, the gears working in his head like a factory. He pressed his lips together as he physically made his decision.

  
He turned from her back to the painting, then reached up and pressed down on it. Spaces appeared around his fingers, showing he was pressing on invisible buttons.

  
Something shifted underneath Lila, and suddenly the floor caved in under her and she almost lost her balance. When she regained her composure, she looked around her, and found that she and Gabriel were standing in a cage like structure. They were moving downwards in a decent to who knows where.

  
Suddenly, the room opened up, and she looked through the cage as the room around her became larger. It was a dome like room, super large with a circular platform in the distance with a garden in the center. Something white and cylinder like was in the middle of the garden, but she couldn’t make out what it was.

  
The cage elevator suddenly came to a stop, shuddering as the bottom hit the ground beneath her. The doors opened and Gabriel immediately walked out, Lila following close behind.

  
“Where… where are we?” she asked, looking around confused.

  
“A better place to have this discussion,” he answered.

  
“What is this place?” she asked, as she walked behind him, looking around and admiring the hidden bunker.

  
They reached the center of the platform, stepping into the beautiful garden, where white butterflies flew all around them, fluttering gracefully through the air.

  
Gabriel stepped next to the white cylinder; his hands held behind his back. “This is Hawkmoth’s lair,” he said.

  
Lila’s eyes snapped to his, “What?”

  
“You heard me.”

  
Lila looked around her again, taking note that the butterflies now made sense.

  
“Is he around?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer. She looked back over at Gabriel, and his eyes were cold and waiting.

  
Then she made the connection with a gasp.

  
“You’re Hawkmoth,” she said, overly relieved.

  
He nodded. He took a step forward, “I can help you with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but you have to help me to.”

  
She nodded, “Anything.”

  
Gabriel nodded back, “You have to cause some chaos, like you do best.”

  
She smirked, “Easy.”

  
“But,” he said, raising his pointer finger. “You must also get a hold of her Miraculous—”

  
“What’s in this for me?” she asked suddenly, crossing her arms. “Revenge is good and all, but I want something out of this as well.”

  
Gabriel gritted his teeth, thinking. “Fine,” he said, his voice steady. “Once I have a hold on the Miracle Box, you can have any Miraculous you want, and—” he stopped, hesitating. His face looking pained, like he was deciding something he didn’t want to decide.

  
Lila waited, “And?”

  
He looked at her, his gaze cold. “And you can have Adrien.”

  
She grinned, “Now that’s a deal.”

  
He nodded, outstretching his hand. “Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’ for your own Miraculous, and my son.” He waited, “Do we have a deal?”

  
She looked back up at him, smirking. Then, she reached out and took his hand in hers, shaking it once, twice, three times. And as the butterflies around them fluttered, ironically making the scene beautiful around such a cold gesture between the two, it was done.

  
And the deal was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here we go.


	16. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the strangest feeling.  
> Midnight, I'm not leaving.  
> No, for once, I think I'll stay."  
> Camila Cabello  
> "Used to This"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with some more fluff!

Chapter 16: My Lady

_“It’s gonna take me a minute, but I could get used to this… the feeling of your fingertips, the feeling of another kiss. It’s gonna take me a minute, but I could get used to this… like every tattoo on your skin, I’m memorizing every inch… I could get used to this.”_

  
Ladybug could get used to this, headphones plugged into her yo-yo as she played a variety of different songs, head leaned back with her knees pulled to her chest, the wind of the evening picking up slightly. She smiled widely as the next lyrics rang in her ears.

  
_“Oh, I’ve known you forever, now I know you better, let’s just get carried away. And it bears repeating, now my heart’s bleeding, when you tell me you’ll stay.”_

  
The song jumped into the chorus again, Ladybug tapping along to the rhythm. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics carefully, noting how relatable they were.

  
It’s been a few months since she and Chat Noir kissed, and honestly, they have been the best of her life. She and him have never been this close before, despite all the years they spent apart. And now, she can’t imagine her life without him in it, and a life without him just made her want to cry.

  
She was so happy, and she didn’t even have to know what his real name was to know that she loved him. She was so heart wrenching in love it made her jumpy and nervous when he wasn’t around, but as soon as he was in hearing range, the sound of his voice calmed her. His touch soothed her, and she craved it more than she’s ever craved anything before.

  
His heartbeat, though, was her favorite part of him. She loved listening to it when he would pull her in, or when she would lie her head on his chest. It was strong, and powerful, but held so much gentleness in it. When she felt his heart racing whenever he was upset or scared, she would reach out and touch his chest, and she could feel his heart slowing down. When he was ranting and yelling, she would reach out and touch his cheek, and he would immediately stop talking and take her hand, his eyes softening.

  
She loved how she knew him so well, how she knew how to take care of him when something was bothering him. She knew which part of him to hold or touch to help him calm down, and he seemed to reflect that ability towards her.

  
Ladybug and Marinette have been through a lot the last several months, and it wasn’t something she wanted to go through again.

  
But Chat Noir, he was always there. Whenever she needed him, he was there. He also seemed to know which places to hold or touch to help her relax. She was tense a lot, due to stress, anxiety and just life in general, and whenever she had a really bad day, Chat would take her hand and cup her cheek at the same time, before leaning down and giving her a kitten kiss.  
It always made her laugh.

  
It was scary and beautiful how well they knew each other, and how well they seemed to know each other’s bodies without ever knowing what their real names are behind the masks.  
Chat knew what she was comfortable with without even asking, and Ladybug knew when the right time to touch him was while he was upset.

  
Ladybug had always been a little self-conscious about her body, and it was both new and exciting to have a boyfriend that was very affectionate with her, but it also made her a little uncomfortable. It’s not like she was physically uncomfortable with Chat, it’s more about she’s… scared what he’s going to say when she finally lets him see her in that way.

  
She knew he would never be mean or disgusted towards her, he was too sweet for that. But she was worried that maybe he would feel dissatisfied with her, not that—

  
She groaned out loud, leaning her forehead on her knees. This was all getting too complicated to think about even mildly.

  
Long story short, she was nervous about the whole birds and bee’s thing, and she was confused why she was even thinking about that.

  
All these thoughts, however, disappeared as soon as a pair of hands came around her head and covered her eyes, and she jumped a little bit.

  
“Guess who?” A familiar voice said.

  
Ladybug dropped her hands to her side, literally hearing the wide smile on his stupidly cute face above her.

  
“I only have two options here; it’s either my Kitty or Hawkmoth, and I doubt that my enemy would cover my eyes and ask, ‘guess who.’” She sighed, waiting for the hands to move, but they didn’t. “You are so stubborn.”

  
“That’s cause you’re making this un fun,” he said, smirking.

  
Ladybug sighed, and finally said in a monotone voice, “Chat Noir, is that you?”

  
He laughed and finally uncovered her eyes, tilting her head back by her chin until she was looking straight up at his upside-down face.

  
He smiled down at her, “Hi.”

  
She couldn’t help it. She smiled widely back, “Hi.”

  
He leaned down and gave her a kiss, him still standing behind her. She reached up and gently placed her fingertips on his hand that was holding her shoulder, smiling into the kiss.

  
He leaned back and came around and sat in front of her, crisscrossing his legs under him and smiling widely at her. He reached out and touched her feet, tapping his index fingers on the tops of her feet.

  
She watched him as she wrapped her arms around her legs again, “What are you doing?”

  
“Playing with your feet,” he said simply, not looking up at her.

  
She smirked at him, “Got a foot fetish?”

  
He looked up at her then, smirking. “Oh, My Lady,” he said, taking her ankle in his hand. “You know I’ve got a fetish for every part of you.” He kissed the top of her foot gently.

  
She jerked her foot away, her cheeks going red. “You are—”

  
“What?” he said, smirking at her.

  
She pressed her lips together and looked away, blushing.

  
Chat grinned, “I love that so much.”

  
She looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. “Better watch it Kitty, I might have to flirt back.”

  
He pressed a hand to his heart, feigning surprise. “I’m shocked, Bugaboo, I mean, it is strange for a couple to flirt with each other.”

  
Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Oh really?”

  
He suddenly reached out and grabbed both of her ankles, pulling her towards him in a swift movement. He draped her legs on either side of his hips and spread his legs so she could sit between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

  
“Really,” he said, his breath bouncing off her face.

  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, casually draping them over his shoulders and leaned on them.

  
She sighed happily and stared at him, “You smell like peaches.”

  
He smiled, “Well, you taste like strawberries.”

  
“How do you know that?”

  
“I can test the theory,” he said, leaning closer.

  
She smiled and leaned back, but not too far till his nose touched hers. “We should really start patrol.”

  
Chat nodded, still leaning in, “Yeah.”

  
She laughed lightly, watching him trying to get closer as she avoided him, tilting her head from side to side so that he can’t reach her.

  
“Stop moving, will you?” he asked, trying and failing to capture her lips.

  
She giggled and leaned back to look him in the eyes, eyes that were pouting and looking so adorable she had to stare at them for a minute.

  
“Will you let me kiss you now?” he asked, his voice monotone and teasing.

  
She grinned at him, looking around. “Someone could see us.”

  
He smirked and pulled her closer, completely silencing her.

  
“Let them watch,” he said, before he pressed his lips against hers.

  
He barely got in a taste of her before she pulled away laughing. She stood up suddenly and he stared after her as she stood a few feet away from him, her arms outstretched.

  
“I’m not that easy, Kitty!” she called, before she took off running.

  
Chat smirked before he got up, running after her. “Good!” he yelled as she ran ahead of him. “I love a good challenge!”

  
Chat Noir may have been bigger and stronger, but she has always been faster than him, darting through alleyways and jumping over chimneys. She was like a freaking speedster, or a red blur.

  
Ladybug was panting by the time she stopped, her hands landing on her knees and looking around frantically. She stood straight, looking in all directions, but still didn’t see no cat.

  
“Chat?” she called, looking around. “Chat!”

  
Just when she’s about to call his name again, his arms wrap around her middle and he lifts her off the ground. She lets out a shrill shriek as Chat spins her around, laughing hysterically.

  
“Don’t do that!” Ladybug exclaimed as he set her on her feet again.

  
“Did I scare you?” he asked, a laugh behind his voice.

  
She slapped his chest and he let out his laugh.

  
“Aw, I’m sorry Bugaboo,” he said, smiling down at her. He reached up and put a hand just behind her ear, his fingers digging into her hair. “Want me to make it up to you?”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Kiss me before I change my mind.”

  
He quickly obliged, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She slightly leaned back as he pulled her more against him, his other hand winding around the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

  
All of Chat’s kisses were gentle, his lips moving at perfect syn with hers and only teasing her tongue with his. It was sensual in a way, and very intimate the way he kissed her, how he would tilt his head to the side slightly to deepen it, how he would slowly move his hands up her back, sending chills down her spine.

  
There was this thing he did when he kissed her for more than a few seconds. After about ten seconds of kissing, he would open his mouth again and tilt his head to the side, then cup her chin in his hand before he slowly leaned back for air.

  
He did that and he looked down at her with a smile, “So,” he said, still holding her chin in his. “Was that okay?”

  
She rolled her eyes, “You ask that every time after we kiss like that, why is that?”

  
“Well,” he said, pulling her in for another chaste kiss, “I want to make sure,” he kissed her again, “That you’re,” he kissed her again, but this time he made it linger. He opened his eyes and watched as she smiled with her eyes closed. “Enjoying yourself,” he finished, before he pressed his lips against hers again, inhaling her scent.

  
She sighed when they pulled apart, thinking to herself things can’t get better than this.

  
“You’re a very good kisser if you must know,” she said, looking back up at him. “And,” she leaned up and kissed him, “I,” she kissed him again, “Love,” she kissed him again, pulling him down by the collar, “You.” She captured his lips in hers, and she could feel Chat swooning against her.

  
She pulled back and found Chat staring at her all ogle like. She laughed at his funny expression as he jumped and shook himself out of it.

  
“You stole my thing!” He said incredulously as she stepped out of his embrace.

  
Ladybug shrugged, “Whoever said it was yours?”

  
He stared at her, before pointing at himself, “Me!”

  
She shook her head, her smile wide, “Nope.” She started backing up.

  
He looked her up and down before he followed her, his grin also widening. “That was my thing, My Lady,” he said in a low voice.

  
She giggled, before she turned around to run again, but she found a wall in front of her and she faltered.

  
Chat chuckled behind her and she turned around. “You’ve got no where to run now,” he said, grinning.

  
Ladybug shook her head, trying to look mean but she failed as the smile broke her face. “Looks like it.” She moved back and leaned against the wall, her hands behind her acting like a barrier between her and the wall. “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

  
He leaned an arm beside her head, leaning on the wall as he towered over her. His sweet smile returned to his face as he looked down at her. He reached up and took a loose strand of hair between his fingers and played with it.

  
He met her eyes before leaning down and kissing her lightly. His lips were so light on hers that she barely noticed them, and when he pulled away, she followed after him but stopped suddenly, looking at him with a questioning look.

  
He saw her questioning look and leaned down again to give her a deeper kiss, and she sighed against him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

  
“Eager, aren’t we?” he asked as he pulled away with a gentle smile.

  
She smiled back at him, “What can I say?” she said, shrugging, “I love your kisses.”

  
He hummed before pressing his forehead against hers, pulling her away from the wall and against him. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

  
“You’re not so bad yourself, My Lady.” He said the nickname slowly, and she couldn’t stop relishing in the fact that she was what he said she was, and that was his lady, and she couldn’t think of a better title for herself.

  
Chat opened his eyes and leaned back so he could look at her, his eyes questioning her.

  
She tilted her head, “What?”

  
He grinned suddenly and leaned down to kiss her again, his lips smiling against hers. She was confused but happy with the sudden change of tactic and kissed him back with the same smile on her lips.

  
He finally pulled back to look at her again, “I love you,” he said, his smile wide.

  
She blinked at his suddenness but obliged him by bobbing him on the nose. “I love you to, Kitty.”

  
He reached under her armpits and grabbed her, before launching her upwards while she pushed on his shoulders. She laughed joyfully as he spun her around and around, him staring up at her as he did. He finally set her back on her feet, her barely able to stand on her own with how much laughter that spilled out of her mouth.

  
“You—” she stopped as another fit of laughter attacked her, “You are all about the s-spinning today, aren’t you?”

  
He grinned at her, “Spinning you is my ultimate privilege,” he stepped closer to her and she caught her breath. “Because… well, I can do that now,” he fixed her with such a loving gaze that Ladybug placed a hand on her chest, and it pounded against her hand.

  
It’s amazing that, even after all these months, since the moment she found out she liked him, to the moment she realized she loved him, and to right here, him spinning her around constantly and kissing her on the lips so tenderly. Her love for him never grew stale or grey, it only grew for him, and it became such an intensity that her mind was constantly filled with him, and only him.

  
And she was so happy, it was him, so happy that he is the one spinning her, so happy that he is the one kissing her, and so happy that maybe, just maybe, he’s the one to hold her heart forever.

  
That’s why she smiled up at him and pulled him down by the collar for another kiss. She pressed all she felt into the kiss, trying to tell him that she loved him in all that she was, all that she is, and that because of him, she felt truly alive.

  
Chat must’ve felt the intensity of the kiss because suddenly, he reached up and cupped her face with his hands and took control of the kiss, his mouth opening against hers and holding her almost desperately. She didn’t pull away for the life of her, only gasping a few times before returning his kiss. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t leaving, not now, not ever.

  
Chat pulled away first, gasping but still holding her cheeks delicately in his hands. He smiled down at her and brushed some wild strands from her face.

  
“Man,” he said, gazing at her lovingly. “I thought I was in love with you before.”

  
She giggled before pressing her forehead against his chin as he pulled her closer into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling the familiar calm of his heartbeat beating against her ear. She smiled at its powerfulness, praying that as long as she lived, that it would never stop beating.

  
“Why didn’t I fall in love with you sooner?” she asked out loud, sighing along with her words. “I was missing out.”

  
He chuckled before he placed a hand on her head, swaying a bit. “You fell at the perfect time, My Lady,” he said, holding her tighter, as if the night could reach out and grab her and take her away from him. The very idea terrified him, and he held her tighter.

  
“The perfect time.”

  
. . .

  
**CN: Miss me already?**

  
Marinette glanced down at the Superphone and smiled fondly at the message before typing out a response.

  
**LB: It’s been a full twelve hours since I’ve seen you last.**

  
**Chat Noir is typing…**

  
**CN: Yeah, but you miss me?**

  
**LB: Always Kitty.**

  
**CN: uwu**

  
**CN: Oh! I forgot to mention during patrol last night, but I have a surprise for you tonight 😉**

  
**LB: Kitty, you didn’t have to get me anything.**

  
**CN: It’s a very special day for my very special girl, of course I had to get you something!**

  
**LB: Yeah, but you didn’t have to get me anything silly.**

  
**CN: I wanted to.**

  
**LB: Oh, Kitty.**

  
**LB: What is it?**

  
**CN: Nah-uh, it’s called a surprise for a reason, My Lady.**

  
**LB: Oh come on!**

  
**CN: Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait.**

  
Alya slapped Marinette’s arm lightly, making her jump. She turned to her best friend who interrupted a very important conversation.

  
“Are you texting him?” she asked, leaning over.

  
Marinette showed her the conversation, “Yeah.”

  
Alya quickly skimmed through it and her eyes widened when she read the surprise part.

  
“Oh my God he didn’t.” Alya squealed, her whole body vibrating like she was about ready to launch out of her seat and into space. “And the fact that he still calls you ‘My Lady’ even after all these years, it’s so cute!”

  
“Keep your voice down!” Marinette said, looking around nervously, hoping no one heard. Lucky for her, Nino was the only other person sitting across from Alya on the ground while the two girls sat on the bench. Adrien, who had been sitting with them earlier, had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

  
“No one’s gonna hear me, Marinette,” she said. “Besides, lots of other people call their girlfriends ‘My Lady.’”

  
“I know,” she said, knowing now for sure their conversation wasn’t being heard by anyone else. “Just, no one says that name the way he does.”

  
Alya pointed at her as she leaned back, “Exactly,” she said. “Which is why you shouldn’t worry. No one can say it the way he does.”

  
As Marinette turned to her best friend, she realized there were both good and bad sides to her friend knowing she’s Ladybug. For one good reason, she felt less stressed about keeping all these secrets from the people she loves, and she no longer had to come up with those lame excuses. For one bad reason, her friend was constantly asking her questions about being Ladybug, and most of them came down to hers and Chat Noir’s relationship.

  
Relationship, she smiled at the thought. They were in a relationship. Even after all these months of being his official girlfriend, it still felt unreal and magical, almost like a dream. But Marinette was happy with their dynamic, despite its boundaries. They went on dates, small little getaways like picnics on the rooftops, midnight meet-ups while watching the stars. They even got a whole restaurant to themselves after it closed one night and the manager had given them a free meal as his thank you for saving Paris.

  
It was magical really, and the mask did have some boundaries, like the fact that she was completely and utterly in love with him, and yet, she didn’t even know his name.

  
The topic of revealing their identities was brought up once, and it was because she had said at the beginning of this that she was nervous about it. She didn’t want to invade anything about what was blossoming in her heart suddenly, and the very idea of being in love with him was already making her burst at the seams. She didn’t want to overwhelm herself with feelings, because that night when she finally told him that she loved him was just about the most emotional night she’s ever been through.

  
And she knew because she has been through some pretty rough nights.

  
So, they left that part unsaid, him not pushing and her not ready, and she was grateful for that. She’s so lucky that the ring fell into his lucky hands, because she can’t imagine being with anyone else other than him.

  
Marinette turned to her friend, her gaze turning questioning. “You haven’t… posted anything on the Ladyblog about me and Chat, right?”

  
Alya waved her arms in front of her, “No way, that’s not my secret to tell.” She leaned closer to her, “Although, you might want to tell people soon. A lot of girls at this school have been swooning over his recent growth spurt.”

  
Marinette glowered at the girls around the courtyard, she hated the idea of anyone else but her looking at him. You could say she’s a controlling girlfriend, but not to the extreme, and she really had no reason to. Chat was very good at deescalating any situation when it came to fangirls.

  
One time, while Ladybug stepped away to talk with the police about the akuma they just stopped, about five girls jumped the caution tape and ran for him. This has happened before, but it was during the time she wasn’t with him yet and several times before she wasn’t even interested in him. So, her heart didn’t clench when he was tackled by the fangirls, she even laughed a few times while they tried ripping him to shreds.

  
But her jealousy grew about ten times when those girls suddenly tackled him from behind, catching him off guard.

  
She turned around to find Chat Noir, lying on his back while the five girls tried to yank something off him, like a limb. He squirmed under them, eventually standing up just for them to wrap their arms around him and almost made him loose his balance again.

  
He looked back at Ladybug with a helpless expression before noticing her wide, hurt eyes. He gently smiled at her, before prying the girls arms off him, signing a few autographs and refusing to sign anywhere on their skin. Then, he turned and took her hand subtly enough that no one but her noticed. He led her away from the crowd and down a dark alleyway.

  
When he stopped, Ladybug was the first to speak.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice rising in frustration. “It’s just, now that we’re together I’m getting all jealous about these other girls even though I shouldn’t be because I know that you love me, right? But—but why does it still hurt? Why am I still getting jealous? Why is it so—”

  
She suddenly stopped when Chat rushed her, grabbing her face and kissing her roughly. He pressed her up against the wall behind her and she moaned in the back of her throat, immediately blushing from the sound. His tongue dance around hers and she had to resist the urge to cry out when his center suddenly pressed against hers.

  
When he pulled away, they were both panting, and Ladybug was completely stunned and unable to talk from that sudden heated kiss.

  
Chat met her eyes before brushing the hair from her blushing face. “Ladybug, do you know why I call you ‘My Lady?’”

  
She froze, she didn’t know. She had always thought that it was because he was being a flirt, and when they finally got together, she had thought it was just a nickname. But in all honesty, she didn’t know the real reason why he did call her that.

  
She shook her head, still unable to speak.

  
He smiled down at her, “It’s because you are the only girl I see,” he said, his voice tender. “Its because in a room full of girls screaming my name, I would look next to me and give you that damn look you love so much.”

  
She giggled at that, feeling the jealousy slipping off her.

  
“It’s because,” he said, touching her face and dropping his voice. “You’re the girl I want to scream from the rooftops is mine, you’re the girl I want to kiss in front of a whole city watching and let them know you’re mine.” He smiled at her, a more heartwarming and happier smile. “Because you are My Lady, and I am your Kitty, and no one else’s.”

  
Marinette was brought back to reality when the school bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class.

  
“But seriously girl,” Alya said as they grabbed their bags. “When are you going to announce it? I have been itching to put it on the Ladyblog.”

  
Marinette hesitated, “It’s not that I don’t want people to know, it’s just that…” she trailed off, sighing. “I don’t want to risk anything.”

  
Alya nodded understandably, “You don’t want… him, finding out.”

  
She nodded, “It’s bad enough the world is watching me and Chat getting closer, but if he knew that we are together, then he could use that against us.” She shook her head, “I can’t bare anything happening to him.”

  
Alya patted her shoulder, giving her a half smile. “Things will happen on their own time; the perfect time will come, and things will work out.”

  
Marinette scoffed, but didn’t respond. If only it were that easy.

  
. . .

  
Marinette invited Alya over that night for dinner and before she had to head over to patrol and receive this supposed surprise the was getting from her very secretive boyfriend later.

  
They sat in her room, laughing at stupid things while Tikki flew freely around her room, also laughing along with the girls.

  
“Honestly, Marinette,” Alya said. She was sitting on her chaise while Marinette sat at her desk, the kwami sitting on her desk next to her holder. “What’s it like with him?”

  
Marinette gave her friend a look, “You’ve asked this question about a hundred times, haven’t you heard enough?”

  
Alya grinned, “You come up with a different answer every time, and each time is more adorable than the first.” She leaned forward, her eyebrows raising in anticipation, “So spill.”

  
Marinette sighed before looking upwards at the ceiling, wondering what she did to deserve this.

  
“Well,” she said, picking up a pencil and playing with it. “He’s… unlike any person I’ve ever met.” She grinned stupidly and shrugged her shoulders, still fiddling with the pencil. “He’s so kind and gentle, and sweet and loving and… ugh I could go on for hours.” She met Alya’s eyes with a wide smile, “Alya, I’m in love with him.”

  
Alya squealed, “Oh my God I can’t wait to interview you to about each other!” She suddenly gasped and slapped her hands on her cheeks, “What if we made it a game! How well do you guys know each other?!”

  
Tikki laughed, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

  
“Right, right, that’s dumb with the whole identity thing,” she turned back to her. “Speaking of romance, are you two doing anything fun tonight?”

  
Marinette shrugged and glanced at Tikki, “I don’t know, he just said to meet him at the Louvre and that he has a surprise for me later.”

  
“Why?” Alya pressed.

  
Marinette shrugged again, “He didn’t say.”

  
Alya and Tikki shared a look.

  
Marinette gave them a questioning look, “What?”

  
Alya waved it off, “Nothing.”

  
Marinette sat forward, her curiosity only growing. “No, tell me.”

  
Alya and Tikki shared another look before both of them pressed their lips together.

  
“Oh my God, what?” Marinette said, frustrated at the secret they were keeping form her.

  
Alya sighed, “Fine, fine,” she met Marinette’s eyes while leaning forward. “Have you guys…” she gestured at the air.

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Have we…?”

  
Tikki gave Marinette a hesitant look, “We’re not trying to pressure you guys, Marinette, we just want to make sure you guys are being safe.”

  
“Safe?” she asked, glancing between them. “You mean, about being superheroes?”

  
“Oh, your poor soul,” Alya said, suddenly leaning back in a relaxed manner. “Have you two had sex yet?”

  
Marinette dropped the pencil in her hands, and it rolled under her desk. She leaned down quickly to retrieve it but when she tried to straighten up, but the back of her head hit the underside of the desk and she cried out in pain.

  
“Wh-what?” she blubbered, her voice suddenly felt watery and cracked. She rubbed the back of her head and could feel a bruise starting to form. “What—no way, I’m not—we’re not—”

  
“Girl, calm down,” Alya said, her hands raised in warning. “We’re just making sure you guys are being safe.”

  
“Oh, yeah,” she said, sarcasm in her voice. “We’re being very safe since we haven’t even gotten close to that!” She covered her hands with her face, her face as red as a tomato. She looked back up at her supposedly friends, “Aren’t we a little… young for that though?”

  
Alya shook her head, “No, you’re past consenting age.”

  
She buried her face back in her hands, “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

  
Alya suddenly laughed, “I’m sorry girl, but the sexual tension between you two is suffocating and it needs to be released.” She paused, then said with a nicer tone to her voice, “Just be safe girl, okay? And there’s no pressure either, just… go with the flow.”

  
“What if we don’t want to go that far?” she asks, leaning on the back of her chair.

  
“Then don’t go that far,” Tikki said. She tilted her head at her, “Do you not want to go that far with him?”

  
She shook her head, “No, it’s not that,” she paused, sighing. She gestured at the air as she spoke, “I… I do want him like that, I mean, who doesn’t, he’s Chat Noir!” She laughed half heartedly before dropping her hands back in her lap. “I’m… it’s just…”

  
“You’re nervous?” Tikki asked.

  
Marinette looked at them both helplessly.

  
Tikki giggled, “Why are you nervous, Marinette? He’s Chat Noir, he would never hurt you.”

  
“I’m—” she stopped. “I’m not worried about him… I’m worried about me,” she threw her hand up in frustration before rubbing her face helplessly. “You guys are right, I… I really do want to go that far with him, but, we haven’t even talked about revealing our identities yet and now we’re suddenly talking about mine and Chat’s sex life—which doesn’t exist, by the way!” she exclaimed, catching her friends giggles.

  
“I’m just… nervous,” she admitted. “Like, what’s it gonna feel like? Has he done it before? What if I’m not good at it?”

  
“It’s natural, Marinette,” Tikki said, floating up to her distressed owner. “You don’t have to be good at it. Your body will know what to do.”

  
“Plus,” Alya jumped in. “Chat wouldn’t force you to do any of the work the first time… he might even want you to sit back and relax while he takes you to wonderland,” she said with a hint of a laugh.

  
Marinette couldn’t help but giggle slightly at that.

  
“No pressure is on you guys, Marinette. Don’t do it unless you’re absolutely sure you want it,” Tikki said, sitting back down on the desk. “We’re just trying to make sure you guys are being safe.”

  
She nodded, “I know,” she raked her hands through her hair. “I just don’t know what to say to him about it. Like, maybe he isn’t ready.”

  
Tikki nodded, “Just talk to him about it, this conversation isn’t supposed to be discussed with anyone else but you two.” She placed a hand on her owner’s hand, “I’m sure you guys will find what you’re looking for when you actually talk about it.”

  
After that, Alya left and Tikki flew to the balcony to give Marinette some thinking room, because, with the whirlwind going nonstop inside her head, she needed it.

  
She knew most couples who’ve been dating for a few months usually entered the bedroom together if they wanted to, sometimes even sooner. She’s seen the movies, how they portrayed what sex really was and how intense it seemed to be. Although, all those scenes that she turned a blind eye at never prepared her for the nervous but excited feeling she got in her chest.  
Chat Noir was the kind of person that seemed to carry a sexual persona right when you meet him, with his flirty jokes and his charismatic attitude. But, as she got to know him, he’s not like that at all. Yes, he did make the occasional flirty remark that sent a shockwave down her spine and made her want something a little more than his delicate touches, but he isn’t someone that slept around.

  
No, he was kind and sweet, and her favorite person in the world, and she couldn’t think of Chat Noir as anything less than the hero of Paris and her Kitty and was proud of it to.

  
She didn’t know if she was ready to give away that part of her to him just yet, all she knew was that she wanted him to be the one. She wanted him to be her first, because she hoped to dear God that maybe he’d be her last for the rest of her life.

  
She also had to take in consideration that Chat Noir might not be ready to take that step yet, unless he’s already been with someone else.

  
The idea of Chat Noir being with anyone else pained her, but she had hope that maybe she was his first girlfriend as well, considering he’s been in love with her for two years and they got their Miraculous’ when they were pretty young.

  
Still, the idea hurt her, and she hoped that he wanted her to his first and last as well, if he hasn’t already given it away.

  
She had patrol with him tonight but considering that it was this particular day of the year and he said that he had a surprise for her, she doubted they were going to be getting any patrolling done tonight.

  
And the idea thrilled her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think "Used to This" by Camila Cabello fits Ladynoir so well.


	17. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vulnerability is terrifying. The courage it takes to reveal your heart is one of the most daunting... and yet rewarding experiences in life. It will set you free." ~The Better Man Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking LOVE this chapter.  
> Chat and Ladybug have a little talk. ;)

Chapter 17: Vulnerable

Ladybug waited with her hands crossed and leaning against the Louvre wall, the back of her head pressed against the glass. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the quiet night of Paris, her foot tapping anxiously against the ground. She didn’t know why she felt anxious, nothing about today was anxiety ridden, but something… something felt off.

  
She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt like she was missing something. Like a valuable piece of information was trying to form in her head when she’s never heard of it before. Or when you can remember a person’s face but not their name, or vice versa.

  
She didn’t know, something felt off. Almost like…

  
Almost like everything was working out perfectly.

  
In all her experiences of being a superhero and Marinette, she has learned time and time again that the last thing she should expect is for things to work out perfectly. Ever since she became Ladybug, she’s had to work extra hard in order not to mess things up, because the city needed her to succeed. If she failed as a hero, she failed this city, and that means her enemies had won. She couldn’t afford to do that.

  
It’s that feeling that was weighing on her heart in that moment, because something felt off. Everything around her was too perfect and working out in her favor, like the universe suddenly turned a blind eye at her.

  
She and Chat were good, better than good, they were fantastic! It’s a whole whirlwind of emotions with him, like whenever he was around, she was untouchable. She was so unbearably happy with him that it hurt when he wasn’t around, and she felt naked when he wasn’t looking at her.

  
Which is why she felt uneasy. There’s a saying about this feeling of happiness she was in, how it can only last so long until the pin dropped and everything you knew in front of you fell apart. It’s like the calm before the storm. She felt as if this peace, this tranquil state she was in—with Chat—could only last so long before the storm finally hit.

  
And they say, the more peaceful and brighter the calm is, the more devastating and traumatizing the storm will be. And that’s what scared her. She was scared of what this storm might bring, what it could mean for Chat and her, and what it could mean for Paris if the storm was as bad as she believed it would be.

  
The calm before the storm, perhaps might be the worst part.

  
“Whoa,” she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to find Chat Noir walking to her with a gentle smile on his face. “Yeah, something’s wrong.”

  
She shook her head and watched him as he approached, “No, just missed you.”

  
He reached her and crowded her space, his demeanor gentle and soft. “Can I kiss it better?”

  
She smiled fondly, “Please.”

  
He tilted her chin up then lightly pressed his lips against hers. It was a closed mouth kiss, but Ladybug breathed him in nonetheless, feeling a thousand anxieties washing off her shoulders. She sighed against his lips as he took her hand in his, squeezing it and letting her know he’s there.

  
They parted slowly, still closing their eyes and smiling.

  
Everything about that moment was soft and gentle, and it was these moments she looked forward to most.

  
She bounced on the balls of her feet, her smile widening.

  
“What?” Chat asked, a hint of laughter behind his soft voice.

  
She opened her eyes, looking up at him in wonder. She stared up at him for a long moment, her eyes searching his and looking for something she didn’t know she was looking for. His green cat eyes reflected into hers and the tips of his hair fell just above his eyes. His hair has been getting a little long these past months, and she loved the shagginess that came with it. His lips were turned upwards in a kind smile as he stared down at her.

  
And that’s when she realized for the hundredth time, that the man in front of her was absolutely gorgeous.

  
She hummed and leaned forward, burying her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his back. He responded and pulled her in as well, hugging her shoulders and chuckling.

  
“Are you always this physical?” he asked gently.

  
“Only with you,” she said into his shoulder.

  
He hummed in response. He swayed them from side to side with her in his arms, and she giggled as she grabbed onto him more firmly so she could keep her balance. Butterflies erupted inside her chest, and she had to laugh out loud to ease their nervous flapping. She felt so safe, happy and secure in his arms.

  
This feeling, the one consuming her at the moment, she doesn’t ever want it to stop.

  
Chat leaned back so he could look at her, his smile gentle. He stepped out of the embrace, still holding her hand. He started walking backwards, tugging her by the hand away from the wall.

  
He bobbed his head at the Louvre which was behind her. “Let’s go inside.”

  
She blinked at him, “What?”

  
He nodded. “I have your surprise in there.”

  
She gave him a disbelieving look, “You’re kidding, right?”

  
He shook his head, grinning at her. “Nope! C’mon, I bet the doors are unlocked.”

  
She groaned, rolling her head back, “Are you serious?” When he nodded in response to her question, she looked back at the Louvre with a worried expression on her face. “Someone will see us.”

  
“No, they won’t,” he said, waving it off. “Besides, we’re like ninjas, no one will notice us.”

  
She looked back at him with a sardonic expression and he threw back his head and laughed.

  
“C’mon, Bugaboo!” He cried, creeping closer to her. He dropped to her eye level and wound his arms around her waist, smirking at her. “Live a little!”

  
Ladybug shook her head as Chat straightened and pulled her flush against him, her eyes never leaving his. “I suppose I should add breaking and entering to your track record?”

  
He grinned, “Yours or the police’s?”

  
Her jaw dropped, “Just how many felonies are you gonna pull tonight?”

  
“As many as it takes,” he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He glanced back at the Louvre behind her, “To get you in there.”

  
She shook her head, crossing her arms at her chest despite his closeness. “You’re gonna have to make a very convincing case.”

  
“Oh,” he said, leaning closer. “I can make a very convincing case.”

  
She scoffed, “Oh, really?”

  
“Uh-huh,” he said before pressing his lips gently against hers. He reached up and cradled her chin, holding her delicately in his arms.

  
He pulled back slowly, looking at her expectantly. “Convinced?”

  
She looked up at him, trying to suppress a smile. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Kitty.” She bobbed him on the nose.

  
He grinned, “I will convince you,” he leaned closer again, his lips brushing hers. “Don’t underestimate me.”

  
He kissed her again, although this time it was deeper. He opened his mouth and captured her lips, delicately at first, before he opened his mouth again, forcing out a sigh from her. She let his tongue flick into her mouth, carefully dancing around hers and she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her.

  
His hands rubbed up her back, his fingertips brushing over her spine and sending chills down her back, goosebumps running down her arms from the nape of her neck. She gasped as he tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss, reaching up and holding her chin again.

  
He kissed her one last time before he slowly pulled away, letting his kiss linger on her lips. Every part of her body was tingling from head to toe, and she had this pleasant buzz coming from the top of her head. Her eyes were still closed as she bit her lip, suppressing a whimper from the lingering effects of the deep kiss.

  
“Will you follow me inside now?” he asked, his breath bouncing of her lips.

  
“Yes,” she immediately said in a daze, before opening her eyes in shock at him. “Wait, no—”

  
“Too late,” he said, before leaning down and sweeping her off her feet, holding her in a cradle.

  
She gasped at her loss of footing and fixed her partner with a frustrated look. “Chat Noir, put me down now.”

  
He shook his head, “Nope.”

  
She slapped his chest, “I can’t believe you.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Put me down.”

  
“No.”

  
She glared at him, looking away as he chuckled at her annoyed look.

  
Chat walked forward to the doors and stopped in front of them, looking at them with a curious gaze and a hesitant look.

  
Ladybug smirked up at him, “Trouble, Kitty?”

  
He looked down at her and smirked, regaining his flirtatious demeanor. “Not at all, My Lady,” he said, setting her down on her feet again. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist, locking her body against his for good measure.

  
He chuckled as she squirmed in his iron hold, “I’m not letting you go that easily.”

  
“I’m not letting you commit a felony that easily,” she retaliated, still squirming in his hold. “Chat Noir, if you don’t let me go—”

  
“You’ll what?” he asked, winding both his arms around her waist.

  
She blinked at him, before giving him a pouty look, “I’ll kick your ass.”

  
Chat threw his head back and laughed, his echo bouncing off the buildings beside them. Ladybug faltered from her previous teasing mood and softened at his laugh, his face scrunched up and silly looking as he portrayed true joy. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around her chest, watching him with a growing blush on her cheeks.

  
She fell in love with him all over again there.

  
He looked back down at her, his smile still wide and bright. She couldn’t help but smile back at his happy expression, the way how he looked at her then, made her heart lurch out to him. She could feel a painful tug in the pit of her stomach, warming her on the inside and making her blood roar in her ears.

  
She thought he was going to lean down and kiss her again when he reached out and pressed on the doors. The front entrance to the Louvre easily swung open for them, making way to the dark museum in front of her.

  
She glanced inside, the room was dark, but the moon beams shone through the glass and created boxes of shadows on the ground. Beyond that was a pitch-black curtain of darkness, leading into unknown territory. It was late, almost midnight even, so all the late-night patrol guards that usually were around have already left early.

  
It was completely empty and disposable for their use.

  
She looked back at Chat, who was leaning against the door, watching and waiting for her to make her decision. He had a small smile on his face, and his shoulders kept rising and falling with his steady breathing. His body said relax while his eyes said danger.

  
And that sent a thrill through Ladybug, a thrill that made a bright smile cross her face.

  
She stepped forward.

  
. . .

  
The Louvre was different at night. The shadows that the moon cast along the ground made the place feel eerie, and Ladybug had the feeling like something might jump out at her.

  
She felt Chat’s hand slip into hers in the darkness, and she immediately felt more secure. She squeezed his hand back before she let him lead her through the dark, trusting his night vision more than she trusted her adjusting eyes.

  
She brought her other hand up and placed it on her chest, looking around the large room they were slowly walking through.

  
There was a staircase that spiraled upwards to the second floor, with a few valuable artifacts littered around the room in a decorative manner. There was a giant glass roof above them, and the moon, being in the center of the sky, shone down like a spotlight through the glass, giving the eerie feeling a little more notice. Right beside the staircase was a desk, and she assumed it was the guest help desk with all these different kinds of pamphlets sitting on top of it.

  
She reached down and wound her fingers around his wrist, pulling herself closer to him so she could hold his arm. Still holding his hand, she used her other hand to reach up and hold his bicep in her hand, pulling him closer.

  
“You okay?” he asked, turning his head to her.

  
She looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, I’m good.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, nuzzling into it, “I just want to be close to you.”

  
She could feel his smile without looking at it, like the sun peeking through the clouds after a storm. She didn’t need to look up at him to know that he was beaming like a proud little boy, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought.

  
She finally brought her gaze up and looked around the room, “What about this surprise anyway?”

  
Chat chuckled before he gently pried her off him. She furrowed her eyebrows at him as he stepped in front of her, backing up with his arms outstretched around him. His smile was wide as he spoke his next words.

  
“You, My Lady,” he said, a teasing tone in his voice. “Are going to find it.”

  
She raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

  
He grinned, “You heard me.”

  
She tore her gaze from him and looked around the large room, decorated in art and shadows of the night. The moon light casting down on their forms, creating an eerie presence that made a chill rise on the back of her neck. But she considered that maybe the chills were coming from the way Chat was looking at her, his eyes calmly watching her reaction.

  
“You want me…” she trailed off. “To find it?” She huffed, crossing her arms with a mocking smile on her lips. “Chat, for the love of—”

  
“You have to find me to,” he said, grinning at her like a stupid twelve-year-old. “I’m going to be hiding with it.”

  
She sighed, “Do you have any idea how big this place is?”

  
He looked down, smirking before he looked back up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He slowly walked towards her, every step making Ladybug feel smaller and smaller. He crowded her space as he reached her, his head bending down to look at her.

  
“Well,” he started, his voice barely above a whisper. “You better get started then.”

  
He leaned closer, his lips just barely brushing hers. He didn’t lean in closer to close the gap between them, and it frustrated her. She was caught up in the moment and if he didn’t kiss her now, she might lose her mind.

  
That’s when she suddenly felt his hand grab her yo-yo from her waist, yanking it from her and raising it high above his head.

  
“Hey!” she screeched, trying to reach for it. “Give it back!”

  
He laughed as she tried to overpower him but failed to do so, considering he was a lot taller than her. “Nope! You’re not allowed to track me on this one.”

  
She tried jumping for it, but he only held it higher, chuckling at her attempt to grab her yo-yo. He spun in a half circle as she leapt for it again, him settling a hand on her waist as she did so.

  
She finally huffed and pouted at him, crossing her arms at her chest. “Fine,” she said, dragging out the vowels. “I’ll play by your rules.”

  
He dropped his hand to his side again, leaning closer to her, “Good girl.”

  
She caught her breath lightly as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, and she let him pull her in. She could feel the way his breath danced off her face and how her body reacted to his sudden closeness, her nerves buzzing in anticipation. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and she gritted her teeth in embarrassment before she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

  
Chat chuckled, before he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, the moment becoming intimate. Warmth spread from where his lips were down her face and neck. The warmth didn’t stop there as it expanded in her chest, like after you drink hot chocolate on a cold winter day. The warmth hit her stomach like a rock hitting the ground and it spread further down to her core.

  
Her eyes widened as she realized what her body was doing. She suddenly became hypersensitive to his touch and it felt like fire was igniting from the places his fingertips lightly pressed down on. His fingers stroked the small of her back in rhythmic movements, the pattern burning into her skin. His chest was just grazing hers from his closeness, and she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body suddenly.

  
The heat built up was so quick inside her and it pushed against her core so suddenly that she gasped and pushed away, sliding out of his hold and turning from him. She walked a few steps from him with her back turned, breathing heavily and wrapping her arms around herself.

  
“Ladybug?”

  
His voice was so gentle and so careful that she had to whip around quickly to make sure he was okay. His face was bent in concern for her, but there was also a mix of hurt in his eyes as he nervously looked down at the floor when her eyes met his.

  
She stepped closer to him, slowly making her way to him. “I’m sorry,” she said gently. “I’m sorry I… I didn’t mean to—”

  
“It’s fine,” he said, interrupting her.

  
She stared at him for a second, her hands going in front of her and fiddling with each other. “I…” she tried, but her voice failed her, and she let lose of a frustrated whimper in the back of her throat. She hadn’t meant for the sound to be heard by him, but his cat ears twitched, and he met her eyes in concern.

  
“Ladybug…” he said, his voice quiet. “You’re… you’re happy with this, right?” he asked. He gestured between them both.

  
She nodded immediately, “Of course, I am.”

  
He nodded, letting his hand fall to his side. He looked like he was carrying a thousand pounds on his shoulders, and all she wanted to do was relieve the pressure off him.

  
“You’re…” he said, continuing. “You’re not leading me on, are you?” he asked.

  
Her eyes widened in shook, “No!” she shouted suddenly, her voice echoing around the room. His eyes widened in shock as well at her sudden outburst. She took a breath, trying to calm the anxiety rising in her chest. “No,” she said calmer.

  
He stared at her for a long moment, “Then why’d you step away?”

  
She hadn’t meant for the nervous laughter to come out, but it did, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, staring at him wide eyed.

  
He waited.

  
“It’s, uh,” she said, trying to search for an excuse. “I, uh, was just, you know—” she giggled nervously. “Couldn’t breathe!”

  
He raised an eyebrow, “You couldn’t breathe?”

  
Ladybug nodded, “Yeah.”

  
“Do you feel awkward when I step closer?”

  
“No.”

  
“When I kiss you?”

  
“No!”

  
“Then what is it?” he asked, his tone still patient but she could feel the rising frustration in him building, like an alarm clock waiting to go off.

  
She sighed, staring at him. She couldn’t exactly tell him that she was hit hard from the arousal that suddenly decided to pop up so quickly. If she did, it would be embarrassing, awkward and he would tease her about it forever. Besides, the idea of her getting aroused just by his simple kisses and the gentle touches of his fingertips made her want to run and hide.

  
She suddenly remembered the conversation she, Alya and Tikki had earlier and her face reddened on the spot. The idea of talking to him earlier sounded easier and confident a few hours ago, but standing here in front of him, when he looked at her like that, made it nerve-wrecking.

  
“My Lady,” he said, his tone low.

  
She looked up at him and her lips parted when she saw the hurt look in his eyes, his ears drooping as well.

  
“Please talk to me,” he pleaded. “What am I doing wrong?”

  
Her eyes widened and she reached out to him, stepping closer, “You’re not doing anything wrong, Kitty.”

  
He seemed to flinch at the nickname, but he kept his eyes on her. “Then what is going on here?”

  
She stared at him, internally yelling at her hormones for causing him this much pain.

  
She took a deep breath before looking to the side, “It’s not you, it’s me. I’m doing something wrong.”

  
He looked up at her, watching her turned face. “What do you mean?”

  
She turned back to him, pressing her lips together, “It’s embarrassing.”

  
“Funny embarrassing?” he asked, his tone hinting at a smile.

  
She glared at him, “No.”

  
His smile broke his face again, and she couldn’t help but be relieved at that.

  
“Well, now you have to tell me,” he said, stepping closer but not too close.

  
She looked up at him, staring at his inviting face. “You’ll laugh at me.”

  
He took another step forward, “You sure?”

  
She turned to him, subconsciously crossing her arms at her chest. She did that whenever she felt exposed or vulnerable in a way she didn’t want to be. It was like a protective shield against all the things that could attack her, and she felt safe behind it. But she also felt like she was bottling it all up inside her, like it could burst any moment. It was uncomfortable, but safe.

  
Chat knew her too well though. He sensed her anxiety from a mile away and stepped into her space, reaching out to her. He gently pried her arms from around her and laced her fingers with his, letting them hang between them.

  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, My Lady,” he said, bringing a hand up and kissing it. He locked eyes with her again, smiling down at her wide eyes. “I’m not here to make fun of you or laugh at you, I’m here to listen, even if it sounds a little silly.” He grew a pleading, almost desperate look in his eye. “Please be vulnerable with me. I want to see you.”

  
 _I want to see you_ , he had said, the words repeating in her head over and over again. He wants to see her, see under her skin and see her vulnerable. It’s kind of ironic he would say such a thing when he doesn’t even know why she’s stepped away yet. Especially considering what those words can imply, and not to mention the conversation she had with Alya and Tikki earlier.  
She swallowed, nervous. “Uh,” she looked to the side, feeling her limbs trembling.

  
He noticed, “Are you trembling?” He reached up and touched her face, his eyes studying her. “Oh my God you’re trembling.”

  
Ladybug waved it off, “I’m fine, just—” she gasped as Chat lifted her off her feet again by grabbing her armpits and lifting her up. He set her down on the guest help desk near them, rubbing his hands gently down her sides and placing his hands on either side of her hips. He stepped between her legs and looked up at her, his gaze settling on her with concern.

  
“Better?” he asked.

  
She blinked a few times before she gulped loudly. This was not helping her situation.

  
“Y-Yeah,” she said, looking down, her face blushing.

  
He tilted his head at her, his eyes growing incredibly soft as he stared at her shy face. He reached out and gently lifted her chin to him so that she could meet his eyes.

  
“Now,” he said, his voice gentle. “Talk to me.”

  
She stared at him for a few moments before she sighed and gave in to the pressure. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold this in for long, Chat Noir knew her too well. But there was still a hesitance coming from deep within her mind that told her she should brush it off and move on, because this was meant for your ears only. This wasn’t supposed to be shared with anybody else besides herself, and the idea terrified her if someone found out, especially someone foreign to her.

  
But there was a whole new nervousness that was rising in her chest as she stared heavily into Chat’s eyes, something a lot more powerful than the fear of getting caught by someone foreign. It was an excited nervousness that she was not ready to explore yet, something that she couldn’t even explore herself. It was something that only Chat could give her, and she wanted it, but rejected it at the same time.

  
But his eyes called out to her. She could practically hear his pleas in her head, begging her to let him in, even if he didn’t know what she was so worked up about.

  
There was a whole new vulnerability forming inside her chest that hit her like a bolt of lightning, and she found that she was completely held down by his eyes. How he was barely touching her, his fingers gently stroking her hips subconsciously, his sides burning on the inside of her thighs, his stare that pinned her where she was.

  
It was vulnerable, and she suddenly wanted to stay that way.

  
She sighed and looked down, her cheeks going red, her heart beating faster as she considered her words. She needed to say this in a way that wouldn’t be as awkward as downright saying it, so she needed to pick her words carefully.

  
“My Lady?” Chat asked, his voice still patient.

  
Deciding on her words, she met his eyes again and steeled herself. “I like it when you…” her face grew red and she buried her face in her hands, the embarrassment almost too much.

  
He shifted closer to her, looking at her in concern now, “Wow, is it bothering you that bad?”

  
She nodded in her hands.

  
He chuckled, which drew her attention up to him again.

  
He smiled up at her, “My Lady, just say it,” he said, fondly grinning at her. “It’ll be easier to deal with once it’s out.”

  
“I doubt it,” she said, her voice muffled by her hands.

  
He lifted her chin back up so he could look into her eyes again. Then he fixed her with a look that made her completely fall under his spell, which was dangerous considering what she was keeping at bay.

  
“Tell me,” he said, gently pushing her to do so.

  
“Uh,” she said awkwardly. She suddenly became a stuttering mess, which meant she was nervous, which meant she would start rambling, which meant… well, just listen.

  
“I-I can’t really say it because it’s super awkward and you might think it’s gross or something—do you think I’m gross for thinking this? Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I like it when you touch me and stuff—not in the completely innocent way like you usually do, though that’s always n-nice to—but that’s not the point! I was a little turned on earlier when you stepped closer and kissed my forehead and I suddenly felt like doing something I wasn’t ready to do and I know it’s strange that I was turned on by it but you should have seen the way your chest looked at the moment, I mean, it was kinda hot being super close to mine and such. And then all these thoughts came rushing into my brain that made me think of some really inappropriate things and you and I in some really—um—compromising positions and it was all too much so I had to step away or else I might do something I might regret. Not that I would regret doing—well, that sort of stuff with you! Of course not! I mean I want you in that way, but I know I don’t want to intrude on you in that way and I also don’t know if I’m ready and—”

  
She suddenly stopped, her breath catching in the back of her throat as she looked up to meet Chat’s wide, shocked eyes. She slapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. “Oh my God, did I just say all that out loud?”

  
He closed his mouth, his eyes still wide as he slowly nodded.

  
Her face reddened and she buried them into her hands, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

  
“Hey, whoa,” he said, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat before taking her wrists in his hands, taking them off her red face. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

  
“Oh my God this is embarrassing,” she said, refusing to look at him.

  
“No, it’s not!” he said, looking at her incredulously. “My Lady, you don’t need to be embarrassed about that kind of thing, it’s natural.”

  
“Yeah, but it’s you!” she said, finally meeting his eyes with a red face. “I can’t believe I just rambled to you how turned on I was.”

  
Chat sighed, his breath bouncing off her face. “Are you embarrassed because… you’re trying to…” he trailed off. He suddenly looked like the uncomfortable one. “Are you trying to send me a signal?”

  
She met his eyes, the embarrassment ebbing slightly. “I don’t know,” she said, her voice quiet.

  
He nodded, “Okay.”

  
Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, “What does that mean?”

  
He shrugged, “It means that I don’t know either.” He tilted her head at her, “My Lady, I have been crushing on you for years, you don’t think I’ve felt this way before?”

  
She felt the anticipation again, “You’ve felt this way for me before?”

  
“Oh, yeah,” he said chuckling lightly. “I’m in love with you, Ladybug, have been for years. It would be strange if I didn’t have the occasional need for you in that way.”

  
“But…” she started, her curiosity growing. “You’ve never mentioned it before.”

  
He grinned, “Like you said, it’s awkward. Plus, you weren’t interested in me until recently. It would be really inappropriate of me to make that kind of move on you.” He laughed wholeheartedly, “I thought it might be best to stick with the lame cat puns and flirty comments.”

  
She released the tension in her chest by laughing with him, the embarrassment slowly dissipating. “Yeah,” she said, her heart expanding at his endless politeness. “You’re really sweet for considering how I felt.”

  
He smiled at her, “Of course, your friendship means everything to me.”

  
She grinned, “I thought this was a little bit more a friendship at this point.”

  
He smirked back at her, scooting closer to her. “You’re right,” he hummed, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “I think it is something a little more… what do you want to call it?”

  
She smiled as his lips brushed hers, “Mine.”

  
“Mine,” he repeated the word, also smiling against her lips. “I like that.”

  
The kiss that followed was tender, loving and gentle. Nothing rushed about it, and Ladybug sighed into it, drinking him in and thanking the heavens for the thousandth time for sending this angel to her. An angel that was so kind and gentle with her, when everything else around her was like a tidal wave; it came crashing down and destroyed her city.

  
She pulled away first, a questioning look in her eyes.

  
“Chat,” she said cautiously, her voice a whisper.

  
“Yes, My Lady?” he responded, meeting her eyes.

  
She took a breath to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. She tried to force them out, but she only hiccupped in response.

  
She groaned in frustration, dropping her chin to her chest, “Why is this so difficult?”

  
“What is?” Chat pressed.

  
She brought her gaze back up to his, gaining bravery from his tender eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke the words carefully.

  
“Would you…” she felt her heart picking up speed and she placed a hand over it to calm herself. “Would you… want to?”

  
His eyebrows shot up, “You mean… have sex with you?”

  
She shuddered at his words, “I mean,” she said her voice trembling. “Do… do you want me like that?”

  
He stared at her for a long moment before closing his mouth and humming in the back of his throat. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking his thumb just under her eye. She leaned into his touch, pressing her palm over the back of his hand.

  
“Of course, I want you like that,” he said, his voice tender. He dropped his gaze, “But…”

  
Her heart lurched in her chest, hoping that whatever came out of his mouth next wasn’t a rejection.

  
“My Lady,” he said, meeting her eyes again. “I’m not ready for that.” He paused long enough to see her waiting expression, waiting for an explanation. “It’s not that I’m stalling or nervous, even though the idea is pretty… exciting, but—” he paused, taking a breath. Ladybug has never seen him this way, all nervous and jumpy, and to be honest, she thought it was kind of cute.

  
“I just want to know your name first,” he said, meeting her eyes in a blushing matter. “I want to know who you are behind the mask before we do anything. And this isn’t me pressuring you to do anything or pressuring you to tell me your name right now. What I’m trying to say is…” he trailed off, the gears in his head visibly working overtime as he tried to put into words what he was thinking.

  
“I don’t… want to invade you like that,” he admitted, his eyes showing hesitance. “I want the girl’s permission behind the mask as well, because, this is her body to, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t care about it.” He shifted on his feet, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t in love with her to.”

  
Ladybug paused for a long moment, unable to speak. She has never thought of it that way. The thought has crossed her mind, that Chat Noir only loved the Ladybug and the fantasy of her and ignored the girl behind the mask. But after what he just said, after what he admitted and feared about this, about possibly being more physically involved in the future.

  
The fact that he thought about Marinette, without knowing her name, and the fact that he considered the girl behind the mask and how she felt about this, made her love him even more.  
She leaned forward and kissed him, breathing him in while doing so. She poured her heart into the kiss, letting him know that she understood his words, and she was grateful for them.

  
Chat’s hands moved from her hips down her thighs and she gasped, breaking the kiss and looking down at them.

  
“Is this okay?” he asked her, his voice careful.

  
She met his eyes before nodding. “Yeah,” she said, leaning closer to him again. “Yeah, that’s… that’s…” She couldn’t speak anymore as his hands drifted farther down and he leaned closer at the same time.

  
The kiss was still tender, and his fingertips were very light on her, all his motions loving and caring. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the strands of hair at the back of his head. She tucked her arms back and cradled his face in her hands, shuddering as his hands moved up her thighs again.

  
They slowly parted from one another, the kiss still lingering on her lips like electricity and sparking from every nerve. She thought she would feel the electricity when he would start kissing her more heatedly, when he’d push her against a wall and kiss her senseless.

  
But no, it was his tender kisses and gentle touches that sent her flying to the heavens, wanting more of them. And it made her wonder what it was going to feel like when she eventually let him see her at her most vulnerable.

  
The very thought gave her a chill.

  
“I almost forgot,” Chat said, leaning back with a new happiness to his voice. “Your surprise!”

  
With all the different, confusing, and arousing thoughts that have been running through her head for the last few minutes, she had almost forgotten about it to. The very reason why they were breaking and entering into a monument.

  
“Me to,” Ladybug said, slouching. “What is it?”

  
He grinned at her, “Nah-uh, you have to find it, My Lady.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine, but give me my yo-yo back! I promise I won’t track you.”

  
He shook his head, “I have learned from experience not to trust that promise,” he said, still grinning at her. “You can have it back, when you find me.”

  
She sighed, shaking her head, “What on earth am I going to do with you?”

  
He reached out and lifted her off the desk, setting her easily on the ground in front of him. He reached down and took her hand, kissing her knuckles a few times.

  
“You’re going to find me,” he said, still kissing her knuckles and making her giggle. “That’s what you’re going to do.” He leaned down and whispered into her ear, “We can figure out the rest later.”

  
She blushed as he pulled back, grinning slyly at her.

  
She shook her head, pressing her lips together, “I hate you.”

  
He grinned, “No, you love me.”

  
She scrunched her face at him, “Hate you.”

  
He leaned down to her eye level; his smile still sly. “Love me.”

  
Her eyes softened, “Hate you,” she said with less venom.

  
He leaned in, his eyes glancing at her lips, “Love me,” he whispered.

  
“Hate you,” she said back, before closing her eyes and letting him come to her.

  
But he never did, instead, he turned tail and ran the opposite direction, his laughter echoing around the room.

  
“That’s—” she started, staring after the man, who stopped just before another door that led to who knows where. “That’s not cool!” she yelled at him.

  
He shrugged, grinning at her. “You’ll get a lot more kisses once you find me!”

  
She shook her head, “And when I do, I’m going to murder you.”

  
He placed a hand on his chest, his gentle smile returning to his face. “You kill me every day, My Lady,” he said, bowing like the romantic, chivalrous person he is. He placed two fingers by his temple and saluted her, which she laughed at.

  
“I’ll see you on the other side, Bugaboo,” he said, starting to turn around and push open the doors, but he stopped.

  
“One more thing,” he said, raising his index finger as if to prove a point. He locked eyes with her for a moment and stared for a long time, dropping his arm to his side. His eyes stared at her longingly, like he wanted to run to her, but he didn’t.

  
“Spit it out, Kitty,” she suddenly said, jolting the poor cat out of his thoughts.

  
He smiled at her, his eyes glinting brightly with love.

  
He pointed at her, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” And that’s when he turned tail and ran.

  
 _My love_ , she thought, smiling to herself. She liked the sound of that one.

  
She waited for a minute, to at least give the cat a small chance, before she sprinted across the room after him, pushed open the door, and went barreling forward into the scary feeling that has been lurking in her thoughts all this time.

  
The scary feeling, that propelled her forward into the unknown, into the darkness.

  
 _I guess love really is blind_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. You Are In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two are dancing in a snow globe go round and round, and he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown. And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars... and why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words..."  
> Taylor Swift  
> "You Are In Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!!!  
> This is, by far, my FAVORITE chapter, and I can't wait for you guys to read it.  
> BUT! It will be a lot better if you listen to "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift to get a feel for a VERY SPECIAL SCENE in this chapter!  
> Please read the end notes of this chapter as well for an announcement!

Chapter 18: You Are In Love

Ladybug was pretty sure she was lost. She has been walking around alone for the past five minutes in the dark hallways of the Louvre, trying to find a certain cat that was hiding in whatever corner he’s sheltered himself in. The Louvre was dark and a little eerie in the late night of Paris, and it didn’t calm her nerves with the fact that she was completely alone at the moment.

  
She has never known herself of being scared of the dark, but she guessed she wasn’t afraid of the late-night patrols because the moon and stars lit a pathway for her. The beams coming down in beautiful dances of light that casted over the city, like a giant spotlight that calmed the fear in her.

  
She also suspected that maybe, she wasn’t afraid of the dark because Chat Noir was always with her nowadays, standing endlessly next to her in the dark night. She guessed that maybe that could be symbolic for something, but she never noticed her fear whenever he was around, he just had that kind of persona to him.

  
But now, standing alone in the dark without his presence or the moon opening up every dark corner, she felt exposed and naked like something might jump out at her.

  
She reached up and rubbed her arms subconsciously, looking around in a nervous attempt to assure herself that she was alone. Or maybe that didn’t help, because the last thing she felt like being right now was alone.

  
She wanted her Kitty next to her.

  
Despite this funny game they have fallen into, she wanted his presence next to her. She didn’t like the vulnerability that crept up the back of her neck, the chill running down her spine, or the eerie presence that made her nervous.

  
She shivered, and the thought that someone could jump out at her sent her walking forward. Maybe if she walked fast enough whoever was waiting in the dark couldn’t catch her.

  
She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. There wasn’t anyone here, she and Chat are the only people in here, everyone was gone for the night. It was late, who would want to be out this late besides her and Chat?

  
 _Someone stalking you_ , her evil brain told her. She told her brain to shut up before continuing to walk forward.

  
It was true, she has felt like someone has been watching her the last few months. It wasn’t all the time or happening enough to make her feel paranoid, but every here and there a creeping sense crawled up the base of her neck. She would spin around, holding her chilled neck and look around frantically, trying to make sense of her senses.

  
Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t have her yo-yo on her, but she felt defenseless against the nothingness of the dark.

  
She took another deep breath to calm herself, and she told herself that she wasn’t alone in here and that no one was watching her. It was just the dark playing tricks on her mind, and she needed to focus on the task at hand.

  
She wasn’t alone in the building, because Chat was somewhere in here, and he would know if she was in trouble. And if she was, he would come running.

  
She smiled at the thought, the idea giving her warmth and comfort.

  
She let her thoughts wander as she walked slowly through the dark Louvre, her mind going to her favorite place whenever she allowed herself time to think.

  
She smiled stupidly as thoughts of Chat filled her head, not bothering to feel strange as he invaded her mind. She couldn’t help the way her heart expanded inside her chest whenever she thought of his smile. The way his hands delicately brushed over her, the way he gazed at her with a look that said more than what he could say.

  
It was strange, being connected to someone like that. She doesn’t know how to describe it other than she can literally feel his emotions dripping off him, seeping under her skin. She could feel the way his heart expands whenever she compliments him or flirts back occasionally, making his smile brighten. It was like his face became the sun all of a sudden, brightening up whenever she came around and making her day lighten as well.

  
She hasn’t put it into much thought, thinking that it was probably her knowing him all too well combined with her intense feelings for him. But now that she thinks about it, it was pretty abnormal for her to physically see his emotions. Almost like he was unfolding himself before her.

  
And she knows that it sounds strange, and that she was probably overthinking this, but she couldn’t help but wonder what that meant for her. And what that could mean for them.

  
All in all, she knew her feelings for him were true, and she’s so glad she finally let him kiss her all those months back. It wasn’t that long ago, maybe two or three months, and it thrilled her so much because she finally got to do things couples do. Such as going on little dates, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, Chat even gave her a New Year’s Eve kiss as they entered into a new year underneath the exploding fireworks.

  
Every moment with Chat Noir was magical, like a trickling waterspout getting hit by the sunlight just right. She didn’t know loving someone could be this amazing, to her or him. She’s seen the movies, how they seemed to carry a lot of drama in them and how loving someone always seemed so hard.

  
But they were wrong, so entirely, amazingly wrong. Loving Chat Noir is easy and falling in love with him was the best feeling in the world, and she couldn’t think of any feeling better or like it. She couldn’t possibly know what it was that still fluttered in her chest whenever he stepped close to her. She couldn’t control the shivers that ran down her spine when he touched her delicately. She wasn’t able to describe the way his lips seemed to fit perfectly against hers, kissing her so gently that she felt lightheaded.

  
She couldn’t describe it, the feeling. But she could describe how her limbs suddenly trembled and her heart expanded in her chest.

  
She knew she was in love, but she was still comprehending the fact that she was in love.

  
It hasn’t hit her yet.

  
The moment on top of the Eiffel Tower on their first date was the moment she realized she loved him, how her feelings for him ran deeper than she previously believed. But, again, on the Eiffel Tower a few months back when he finally kissed her, she had admitted she was in love with him.

  
Like she said, she knew she is in love with him, but the feeling hasn’t hit her yet, considering how they were now “together” whatever the word means. They haven’t put a label on it yet, even though she calls him her boyfriend only so she can hide behind the title to let other people know she’s taken.

  
It thrilled her, that fact that she was “taken” yet she didn’t feel confined. She always thought that when you are in a relationship that you feel suffocated, but she quickly realized that wasn’t the case. She felt freer and at ease in this relationship, the very presence of him calming her.

  
Maybe that’s another reason why she loved him, because he calmed all the hectic thoughts running around her head. Because his very touch made her feel excited, yet steadier and grounded. He was like her anchor, keeping her from going crazy.

  
And she doesn’t know what she would do without him.

  
She suddenly had the urgent need to talk to him, but that was basically impossible unless she demanded he came out. He also had her yo-yo, which was frustrating since this could be going a whole lot faster if he left out that little part of the game.

  
She looked around the dark room, spotting a bathroom in the corner. She walked to it and stepped inside, the lights turning on as she entered. She squinted against the assaulting light and walked forward, shielding her eyes with her hands.

  
“Spots off,” she said, before transforming back to Marinette.

  
Marinette caught Tikki as she flew out of her earrings, a little dazed but happy, nonetheless.

  
“What are you two doing?” Tikki asked, accepting the macaroon her holder handed to her.

  
Marinette rummaged around in her purse until she pulled out her Superphone, looking down at it and turning it on.

  
“He’s making me search for this surprise he has for me,” she said, opening up her messages.

  
**LB: Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come give your lady a kiss.**

  
“Oh?” Tikki said, her voice teasing behind the macaroon. She smiled up at her owner with a glint of pride in her eyes. “Did he hint about it at all?”

  
Marinette turned off her phone and looked up at the kwami. “No,” she said, rolling her eyes at the situation. “That cat is frustrating sometimes.”

  
“And romantic,” Tikki said, giving her a funny smile.

  
She hummed in response, “Almost too romantic for his own good.”

  
“He’s sending you on a scavenger hunt after him, and whatever it is he wants you to find,” Tikki said, smiling up at her. “I think that’s adorable.”

  
Marinette giggled, thinking she couldn’t agree more. She looked back down at her phone again. Still no messages. She slipped it into her back pocket.

  
“Have you talked to him about it yet?” Tikki asked, a slight hesitance behind her voice.

  
Marinette glanced up at her, recalling the conversation she, Alya and Tikki had, about taking this relationship to the next step.

  
She nodded shyly, “Yeah.”

  
Tikki perked up, flying out of her cradled hands and doing a back flip in the air. “Tell me about it!” she said, excitement in her voice.

  
Marinette hesitated, remembering the semi—okay very—embarrassing conversation she had with Chat earlier. It was mostly an awkward exchange on her part, admitting to him that she wanted him in a deeper way. How she flat out said that she liked it when he touched her in a “less innocent” way and basically rambled like a blubbering mess to him about how much she wanted him.

  
It was a mess, really, and Marinette had no intention of looking back at the awkward moments of that conversation, most of those moments on her. But she still reveled in the memory of his words, mimicking her hesitant want for him. She liked the way he felt pressed up against her, standing between her legs and gently stroking her thighs.

  
All of Chat’s touches were gentle, caring and loving, and nothing about them were rushed. And it only made her body react even more to the idea of his touch sending her over the edge.  
Pulling herself out of her thoughts before they could get too explicit, she met Tikki’e eyes and couldn’t help smiling as she repeated his words.

  
“He… he said he wanted me like that to,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself. “It was… awkward talking about it with him, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was very good at understanding what I was saying through all my blabbering.”

  
Tikki giggled, “And what did you guys decide?”

  
The question echoed around in her mind, and a slight disappointed cloud settled over her. It wasn’t that she was upset they weren’t taking it that far sooner than later, more of how her curiosity wasn’t satisfied. She was curious about what it would feel like for Chat, of all people, to see her at her most vulnerable. Reaching a high that no one else would witness but him, and the idea filled her with a pleasant warmth.

  
“Surprising enough,” Marinette said, smiling again as she reached up to scratch her neck. “He’s the one that said he wasn’t ready.” She played with the hair on the back of her neck, recalling their enlightening conversation. “He, oh my gosh, Tikki,” she stopped and covered her mouth, her chest expanding in a warmth that sparked like a firework. “He said he doesn’t want to do anything until he knows my name—until he knows it’s Marinette.”

  
She sighed happily, the warmth never ending in her chest. “He said he wants the girl’s permission behind the mask as well as Ladybug’s and, the fact that he, I can’t believe he—” She squealed happily, “He considered the girl behind the mask, and he said he loved her to!”

  
Tikki smiled at her, watching as her owner jumped on the balls of her feet, excitement bubbling over the surface. What a wonderful thing it is, to watch someone you love, falling in love with another amazing person.

  
“Tikki,” she said, cupping her red cheeks with her hands, staring at her kwami like a lovesick puppy. “I’m so in love with him.”

  
Tikki’s grin widened, “Good,” she said. “What better way to experience that kind of thing with someone you love?”

  
She shook her head, “There isn’t.”

  
Perfectly on time, her phone dinged. She had almost forgotten it was there with all the emotions that were going through her head at the moment. She brought it out from her back pocket and looked down at it, smiling at the familiar icon.

  
**CN: I am willing… but only when you find me, Bugaboo.**

  
**LB: This place is huge! It’s going to take all night.**

  
**CN: Well, better keep searching.**

  
**CN: How are you texting me right now? I thought you didn’t have your phone.**

  
**LB: I transformed back and got it from my purse.**

  
**CN: I really hope you don’t ruin it and track me.**

  
**LB: Don’t give me any ideas. Besides, these phones are cheap, there’s no way I could track you with this thing.**

  
**CN: The one-time crappy phones are useful. Are you still detransformed?**

  
**LB: Yeah, I’m about to head out though.**

  
**CN: Good, I miss you 😉**

  
**LB: You see, that could be quickly fixed if you just told me where you are.**

  
**CN: Nah-uh, where’s the fun in that?**

  
**LB: What on earth is fun about wandering around a dark building at night?**

  
**CN: Is Buggies scared?**

  
**LB: I am slightly hesitant, yes.**

  
**CN: Don’t worry, My Lady, where you’re going it’s safe.**

  
**LB: Into your arms, I hope.**

  
**CN: Always, My Love.**

  
She smiled down at the new nickname. She has always been fond of the different names he called her, ranging from silly ones to more intimate and sacred ones. He called her Bugaboo almost as much as he said her own name, My Lady is so far her favorite, how it seems to have a title to it. My Love, that one was very new.

  
If she was being honest, and she has been pretty honest tonight, she likes the idea of being his and only his. She has always been his lady, since the first day they met to this very moment, even if she hadn’t realized it until recently.

  
But the idea of being his love…

  
A sense of security fell over her, and she sighed happily.

  
“I don’t understand it, Tikki,” she said, looking up at her kwami.

  
Tikki gave her a questioning look. “Don’t understand what?”

  
She rubbed her hands down her face, feeling a thousand emotions at once. “I don’t understand how I could love someone this much… and yet, I don’t even know his name.” She looked away, suddenly uncertain. Her eyes landed on the wall and she felt like she was being stupid, but the back of her mind also told her that she had a right to feel uncertain about this.

  
It was scary feeling, falling in love, but in most cases, you know the person’s name, and you know them better than anyone. That seems to make it better and easier, but since she knew next to nothing about Chat’s personal life, loving him felt dangerous.

  
“Marinette,” Tikki said gently. She floated closer and caught her owner’s attention, her eyes landing on hers. “Do you love him?”

  
She immediately nodded, “I do.”

  
“Then it doesn’t matter whether you know his name or not,” she said, giving her a sympathetic smile. “People, when they fall in love—truly fall in love, it doesn’t matter what they look like or what their name is.” She shook her head, “In all my years of living and serving countless Ladybugs, the ones that fell in love with their Chat Noirs were the most beautiful moments, because their love was so powerful, it moved others.”

  
“What does that mean?” Marinette asked curiously.

  
“It means…” Tikki trailed off, her mind working to try and describe this to her. “Chat Noirs and Ladybugs, they have always been chosen through their souls.”

  
“Their souls?”

  
Tikki nodded, “Yes, do you remember what you told me a long time ago? About what André said to you and Chat Noir being ‘one soul detached?’”

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, “Yeah, but I thought that was just a metaphor.”

  
“To him, maybe,” Tikki said, “But it’s quite literal when it comes to the Miraculous.” She continued when she saw the confused look on her holder’s face. “When you told me that, I knew that it was true. I have suspected it for so long since the moment you met him, but now I’m sure.”

  
Marinette gave her a questioning look, “Sure of what?”

  
Tikki sighed, a heavy, yet relived breath escaping her mouth. “You and Chat Noir are soulmates.”

  
Marinette couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing, the idea completely ridiculous to her. She was still laughing when she caught sight of Tikki’s wide eyed look of surprise, and she immediately stopped.

  
“You’re serious?” she asked, a single eyebrow raised.

  
Tikki nodded, “Of course I am, you guys are soulmates.”

  
Marinette slowly turned around, crossing her arms at her chest and thinking. The idea of soulmates has always come across to her as just a myth. A fantasy away from this reality to a world full of magical unicorns that had rainbows coming out of their butt.

  
Really, she’s always treated it like a joke, like something out of a movie or novel. Something she secretly hoped for and wished for with all her heat. But now that it was here, served in front of her on a silver platter and she didn’t know what to do with it.

  
 _Soulmates_ , she thought, the idea sinking beneath the surface. Chat Noir is her soulmate.

  
“What does this mean?” she asked, turning back to Tikki. “What is supposed to happen?”

  
Tikki shrugged, “It’s different every time, but once you to have made a very deep and emotional connection, it triggers it.”

  
Marinette thought a moment, “But we’ve had lots of those, and I don’t feel any different.”

  
Tikki shook her head, “It’s not that simple.” She floated closer to her, her little paws waving as she talked. “Yes, you two have had some connections here and there, but it has to be something that will change you two for the better. Change you permanently.”

  
Marinette set her jaw, “Why does that sound scary?”

  
Tikki giggled, “Every Ladybug says that, and it is scary. But just know that when I tell you,” she paused, locking her eyes with her owner’s. “Every Ladybug that was lucky enough to experience it, it changed them forever and only for the better.”

  
Marinette nodded, letting the information sink in. She couldn’t shake the idea of soulmates, that there was even a fraction of a possibility that she had one. And now, it was expanding her heart, because it was with the one person, she wanted it to be. It was real, and that excited her.

  
“Does this have something to do with the Fall?” she asked, her mind taking a turn.

  
Tikki nodded, “I think it does, I mean, a Fall only comes around every so often, and they’re super rare.” She smiled, “So are you two,” she settled into her owner’s offered cradled hands. “You and Chat have a rare thing with one another, and it’s unlike anything I’ve seen before. There have been several love stories between the various Chat Noirs and Ladybugs, all of them beautiful and filled. But you two,” she shook her tiny head in astonishment. “The love you two have for each other is powerful, and it burns bright above all the others I’ve seen.”

  
Marinette stared at her kwami, her mind reeling. This was something easier to process. She already knew the love she held for Chat Noir was powerful, so powerful that it consumed her entire being. But she hadn’t come close to thinking that he is her soulmate.

  
However, she could get used to the idea of what they had being beautiful. Because, in all honesty, there was no better word for it.

  
. . .

  
“Soulmates,” Adrien said, staring down at Ladybug’s recent text messages. “Ladybug and I, are soulmates.”

  
It wasn’t hard for him to accept, as account that Ladybug was freaking out on the other end of the phone. She was spamming him with text messages that ranged from calm and collected, telling him how much she liked the idea of him being her soulmate. And then, there were the all caps, exclamation points and very poorly written messages, that he enjoyed reading with a small smile.

  
But really, the idea was beautiful, as she put it in her calmer messages. He knew from the moment he met her that there was something about her that made him feel like he already knew her. And then, the day he realized he loved her a couple years back, it hit him like a wrecking ball, that she was somehow meant to be his someday.

  
And after years of pining and hoping she’d have a change of heart, it finally happened, and she let him in. The fact that they were soulmates only made it clearer that they were meant for each other, and he couldn’t be more happy with that.

  
“Stop purring,” Plagg’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

  
Adrien rolled his eyes, still scrolling through the messages. “Let me be in love for two seconds.”

  
Plagg took a huge bite of camembert and swallowed it, belching out a sickening burp that echoed around the large room. “Hey, you’re the one that told me to tell you to stop purring a while back.”

  
Adrien grimaced, “That was in the middle of class, this is me being alone.” He eyed him, “Do you have any manners?”

  
“You’re not alone,” the kwami said, taking another large bite of camembert. “And to answer your question, I’m a cat, manners aren’t in my vocabulary.”

  
“They should be,” he said.

  
“And yet, they’re not.”

  
Adrien has given up at that point and focused all his energy into texting Ladybug, the glow lighting up his face as he stared down at the phone. She has calmed down about the soulmate thing, having resumed her search for him around the empty Louvre. She was still complaining how he wasn’t giving her any hints yet, but he refused to give away the answer.

  
**LB: You are IMPOSSIBLE.**

  
**CN: Now, now, My Lady, all in good time.**

  
**LB: I have been searching for a long time now. Don’t test me.**

  
**CN: Wow, Bugaboo’s got some claws. Are you sure you can handle this on your own? 😉**

  
**LB: Maybe if you would give me a Goddamn hint. And then I will consider not ripping you to shreds.**

  
**CN: I thought that was my job 😉**

  
**LB: Don’t make this weird.**

  
**CN: Me? Weird? How preposterous.**

  
**LB: Chat Kitty Noir, I will end you.**

  
**CN: I’m sure you will, baby.**

  
**LB: Did you just call me baby?**

  
**CN: You are my baby, are you not?**

  
**LB: I thought I was your lady.**

  
**CN: That to.**

  
**LB: Anyways, would you consider giving your poor, helpless baby a hint where you are?**

  
**CN: Hmmm… will you bring kisses??**

  
**LB: I always bring kisses.**

  
**CN: Go down the stairs near the front. Take a left at the bottom.**

  
**LB: Coming with kisses! <3**

  
Adrien smiled widely at the last message, an excited thrill going through his body.

  
“I really hope the cushions aren’t here, so she has something soft to lie down on while you two do your human biology thing,” Plagg said, annoyance in his tone.

  
Adrien gave him an incredulous look, “Are you serious?” he asked him in disbelief. “Why on earth would you say that?”

  
Plagg floated up to him, a look of annoyance in his eyes. “Well, it’s what you guys were talking about earlier, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him. “You plan on making sweet love to your honey boo-boo?”

  
Adrien’s face went red with both rage and embarrassment, caught off guard by the kwami’s poor choice of words.

  
“No,” he said, glaring at him. “No, I’m… we’re not ready for that.”

  
“You sure?” he pressed, dragging out the vowels.

  
“Yes,” he said, fixing his kwami with an annoyed look. “It’s none of your business, Plagg.”

  
“It is if you plan on doing it with your masks on,” he shivered, “Please don’t make me live through that again, she’s your girlfriend.”

  
“I’d rather you not be in my head either,” he said, his voice monotone.

  
“That didn’t stop the other Chat Noirs,” he shook his head. “You humans have some weird kinks.”

  
“Oh, shut up,” Adrien said, and Plagg snickered.

  
“For the record, kid,” Plagg said, sounding more sincere. Adrien turned to him, surprised to find a serious look on his face. “What you’ve done for Ladybug all these years… you guys deserve to be happy.”

  
He stared at him, wondering who stole his kwami. Plagg wasn’t one for being sincere or emotional, while Adrien was the complete opposite and always emotional. So, it was strange to see him acting sincere like he was.

  
“Thanks,” he said hesitantly, smiling at him.

  
Plagg nodded, “Now what’s the point of all this?”

  
Adrien grinned at the romantic scene in front of him, the excitement building in his chest. “It’s Valentine’s Day dude, I had to do something for My Lady.”

  
Plagg gagged, visibly disgusted, “You guys are going to be sickening to watch fall in love.”

  
Adrien grinned and he stood from the floor, checking around him to make sure everything was set before looking back at his kwami.

  
“Good,” he said, twisting his ring on his finger. “That means it’s working.”

  
. . .

  
Ladybug was walking slowly down the hallway, waiting for him to jump out at her. He did that all the time, jump scaring her just to make her frustrated. It worked, and he would tease her while she lightly slapped his arm.

  
But the jump scare never came, and her nervousness only continued to build as she walked through the dark hallway. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she walked a little faster down into the endless dark curtain.

  
The hallway was made of marble, glinting as the last rays of moonlight touched down on the polished floor. As she walked forward, the curtain of darkness only got closer and heavy looking, and she dreaded going into it.

  
But Chat was somewhere beyond that curtain, and she desperately wanted to see him.

  
So, she took a deep breath before propelling herself forward and through the darkness, cringing as the chills of the shadows whispered at her.

  
What she hadn’t expected was to run into a body.

  
She let out a shrill yelp before loosing her footing, her arms flailing around her.

  
“Whoa!” Chat exclaimed, catching her by the arms before she could stumble back. “Jeez, My Lady, you scared me.”

  
She huffed, glancing up to where she assumed his face was and met his glowing cat eyes.

  
“You scared me!” she said, placing a hand on her heart to steady it. She took a heavy breath and looked down, closing her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to have night vision?”

  
He made a clicking noise with his tongue, “I was just coming around the corner, I didn’t see you.”

  
She sighed, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his equally fast heartbeat pounding against her hand. “I thought I was the one that was supposed to be looking for you.”

  
He hummed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, “You were taking a while, I decided to come see if you were alright.”

  
“Of course I was,” she said.

  
He chuckled lightly, “You don’t look it right now.”

  
“Thanks,” she said sarcastically.

  
“You actually look kinda cute like that,” he said, teasing behind his voice. “Maybe I should scare you more often.”

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
He laughed before reaching down and taking her hand, holding it lightly in his grip.

  
“You ready for your surprise, My Lady?” he asked, his voice low and warm.

  
She looked back up into his glowing eyes, “I’ve been waiting all day, Kitty, now show me!”

  
He didn’t respond with words as he turned around, still holding her hand, and tugged her deeper into the darkness. She completely lost sight of where she was going as the darkness thickened and she gripped his hand tighter, trusting him not to lead her into a wall.

  
“Yeah,” she said, her voice echoing suddenly. “I would’ve never found this place.”

  
He laughed, “I guess I overestimated you.”

  
“Clearly,” she said back, looking around in the dark. “You forgot I can’t see in the dark.”

  
“Sorry, I got a little excited.”

  
She furrowed her eyebrows, “For what?”

  
He paused, before saying, “For this.”

  
That’s when they turned a corner, and Ladybug’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room before her, and she caught her breath.

  
“Chat,” she said, raising a hand to her face, her fingertips hovering over her lips as she stared in astonishment at the scene in front of her.

  
She turned to him; his smile gentle as his eyes met hers.

  
“What did you do?” she asked him, not keeping the excited surprise from her tone.

  
He smiled widely at her, “Go down and see.” He gestured for her to walk forward.

  
She eagerly took a step down, the steps just before her dimly light in the golden light, shadows dancing off their polished surfaces. Each step she walked down sent an echo around the room, bouncing off the walls with an eerie creepiness to it.

  
She reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around the large room. The room was familiar to her, since she has seen it countless times before on her visits to the Louvre as both Marinette and Ladybug. It was a ballroom, famous around Paris for its royal dances, galas, and fancy events. The place was too expensive for someone like a baker’s daughter to rent out, but it was also famous for holding extravagant birthdays parties.

  
Golden designs ran up the walls, the shadows dancing off them making it hard to make out the details, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

  
She turned her attention to the center of the room, where a romantic, dimly lit scene was laid out before her. Rose petals littered the floor around her, gently placed in a circle around several white cushions sitting in the center of the room. Candles were lit all over the place, lighting up the entire room with dancing light, flickering off the floor and walls.

  
She turned back to Chat, who had followed her down the stairs and was watching her carefully.

  
“Chat…” she said, unable to say anything else. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering and making her a nervous but excited mess.

  
“Do you like it?” he asked, his voice shy.

  
“Like it?” she asked incredulously. A smile broke her face and she turned back to the scene, the butterflies fluttering endlessly in her stomach. “Chat, I love it.” She looked at him, her gaze soft, “It’s beautiful.”

  
He beamed at her, stepping closer and taking her hand. “I’m glad you like it, My Lady,” he said, bringing her hand up to kiss it. “Because it’s all for you.”

  
She smiled at him, “Thank you, Chat, this is…” she shook her head, “This is amazing.”

  
He smiled again, looking down at her hand. He bobbed his head towards the scene, “C’mere.”

  
At this point, she would follow this man anywhere, especially with the way he was looking at her in that moment. He led her towards the cushions, walking backwards and holding both of her hands, occasionally glancing back as to not trip over any candles.

  
When they reached the cushions, Chat sat down first, and Ladybug followed him. They lied next to each other for a few moments before he eventually broke the silence, making comfortable, flirtatious conversation with her.

  
It was easy, talking to him. It has always been that way, but something about the conversation they had earlier and considering what they had access to at the moment, made it all the more sweeter as the feeling came over her. A calm, tranquil feeling that told her she was good with waiting for the right time to go that far with him, she wanted it to feel right.

  
Everything felt right with him, every single moment, touch, kiss, everything. She never knew she was missing a piece of herself in her heart until he kissed her on the Eiffel Tower.  
How Chat Noir filled her entire heart, how he literally and figuratively swept her off her feet.

  
She looked over at him, both of them lying on their backs, having a normal conversation in the dimly lit room. She watched as his lips moved while he spoke, but she didn’t hear any of it, only the slow thrumming of her heart pounding in her ears.

  
She wondered how deep her love ran for him, how deep the water inside her flowed that led to her heart. She has gotten to a point where she loved him so much that she didn’t know where it stopped, until she realized it didn’t

  
Her love for him went past the heavens and straight into whatever the beyond was, endless. She knew it would never stop for the man that lay beside her.

  
Her desire for him was every meaning of the word. She wanted to kiss him gently, pressing her lips so softly against his so that he knew she wanted to be gentle with him. She wanted to be the one he called in the middle of the night when he needed her, she wanted him to need her desperately. She wanted to be the one to make him moan in the back of his throat with something as innocent as a deep kiss. She wanted to be the one that satisfies his every need, wish and desire. She wanted to be the one to trial kisses down his torso and make him go crazy with arousal. She wanted him to let her unfold him, physically, mentally and emotionally.

  
She had the sudden need to show him just how much she loved him.

  
She reached out to him, his words stalling as her hand cupped his cheek and brought his head to hers. The kiss was steady at first, her lips gently pressing against his. She opened her mouth to kiss him again, this time more roughly.

  
He must’ve felt the sudden change of mood because he propped himself up on one elbow, so he was leaning over her. He broke the kiss suddenly but not for long as he wrapped his arms under her and lifted her up. She let out a surprised gasp as he set her on her knees, holding her waist to keep her steady. He was also on his knees as he reached out and cupped her face, leaning in and kissing her deeply, flicking his tongue into her mouth.

  
Ladybug felt a rush of adrenaline shoot down her spine, and she gasped into his mouth as he captured her lips again, feeling the familiar heat building up between her legs. She reached up and cradled his neck in her hands, trying to anchor herself to something before she fell over.

  
She jerked in his arms when he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his center pressing against hers.

  
She could feel the need rising, but she wasn’t there yet. Despite the scary feeling in her chest, making her feel like a thousand fireworks were exploding just below her stomach, she wanted it to rise, she wanted it to build.

  
She didn’t mean to, but a soft whimper escaped her mouth.

  
He took that as a sign and he leaned back on his hands, sitting down on his butt. He reached out and pulled her waist gently forward, guiding her forward. He took the back of her thigh and guided it over his legs, doing the same with her other thigh. He gently pulled her down as she settled over him in a straddle, the heat rising as she relaxed on top of him.

  
He stared at her for a long moment, before his eyes darkened and he used his hands to slowly drag up her thighs, his fingertips making her shudder against him.

  
She leaned her head back, biting her lip as a desperate attempt to keep another whimper from escaping her. When she looked back down at him, his eyes were watching her, and she would be lying if she didn’t feel a jolt of electricity with the way he was looking at her.

  
The moment, however, softened when he leaned forward slowly, taking her neck in one of his hands. He gently pressed his lips against hers, the heated moment slowly dissipating between them.

  
They weren’t unsatisfied, which was the beautiful part. She did feel a need that rose in her chest a few seconds before, the heat between her legs begging for a release, but she felt at peace, calm, and patient. She could wait if it meant it was the right time, and if it was supposed to feel as good as that.

  
More than likely, it’ll feel better.

  
He broke the gentle kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, opening his eyes to stare into hers. He smiled up at her, laughing very lightly.

  
“I want to dance with you right now,” he suddenly said.

  
She leaned back, staring at him in surprise. “What?”

  
He nodded, already gently pushing her off him. He got to one knee and took both of her hands, pulling her up with him. He guided her away from the cushions and away from the candles. He let go of her hands and brought out his baton, opening it and flipping through it for a second.

  
She watched him, “What are you gonna play?”

  
He looked up at her with a sly grin, his eyes lingering on her for a long second. “You’ll see.”

  
She huffed, but she decided not to push him on this one.

  
He finally decided on something, pressing on it and shutting his staff, placing it on the floor next to them.

  
The beat was steady, almost like a humming with a static TV in the background. A keyboard dimly played in the background, giving her reminiscing vibes. She had a feeling she knew the song, but she couldn’t place what the name was or who the singer was.

  
Then, the words began.

  
_“One look, dark room. Men just for you. Time moved too fast, you played it back.”_

  
Chat took hold of her waist, raising their clasped hands next to them, then he took the lead and stepped to the side, the music continuing.

  
_“Buttons on a coat, lighthearted joke. No proof, not much, but you saw enough.”_

  
The beat of the song slowly rose, and a chill went down her spine as it did. She never left his eyes.

  
_“Small talk, he drives, coffee at midnight. The light reflects, the chain on your neck. He says, look up… and your shoulders brush. No proof, one touch, but you felt enough.”_

  
The song suddenly went into the chorus, and she has never felt truer words spoken to her.

  
_“You can hear it in the silence… silence… you. You can feel it on the way home… way home… you. You can see it with the lights out… lights out… You are in love… true love… you are in love.”_

  
The beat steadied for a long moment, and Chat continued to dance with her, holding her gently against him. He seemed to be trying to understand something in his head, his mind working overtime to understand it.

  
_“Morning, his place, burnt toast, Sunday. You keep his shirt, he keeps his word. And for once you let go—”_

  
She did let go, she let herself fall.

  
_“Of your fears and your ghosts… one step, not much… but it said enough.”_

  
_“You kissed on sidewalks, you fight, and you talk. One night he wakes, strange look on his face,"_

  
Chat grew a strange look on his face, just like the song said. She could see his mind trying to understand it still, bothering him as he stared down at her.

  
_“Pauses, then says—”_

  
“You’re my best friend,” he said along with the singer, his mind understanding now.

  
_“And you knew what it was… he is in love.”_

  
She pressed her forehead to his lips just as the next chorus hit.

  
_“You can hear it in the silence… silence… you. You can feel it on the way home… way home… you. You can see it with the lights out… lights out. You are in love… true love.”_

  
_“And so it goes, you two are dancing in a snow globe go round and round… and he keeps a picture of you in his office down town. You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars… and why I’ve spent my whole life trying to put it into words…”_

  
She leaned back to look at him, her eyes searching his as the song moved into a slow paced, very gentle beat.

  
_“Cause you can hear it in the silence.”_

  
They have stopped dancing at that point, only staring at one another. The room became completely silent as they stared at one another, only the silent flickering of the candles making the walls dance in the dark.

  
_“You can feel it on the way home.”_

  
She could feel the lingering touches of his hands, his lips on hers whenever she went home, and they kept her up into the late hours of the night.

  
_“You can see it with the lights out.”_

  
They didn’t notice, but the candles were slowly starting to burn out, leaving the room to slowly fall into darkness. But they were too focused on each other to notice any of it.

  
_“You are in love.”_

  
They were.

  
_“True love.”_

  
It was.

  
_“You’re in love.”_

  
Right as the singer hit the word love, using a high note, Chat had leaned down quickly and pressed his lips against hers, the kiss gentle as the words repeated in their ears.

  
_“You can hear it in the silence… silence… you. You can feel it on the way home… way home… you. You can see it with the lights out… lights out. You are in love… true love… you’re in love.”_

  
_“You can hear it in the silence… silence… you. You can feel it on the way home… way home… you. You can see it with the lights out… lights out. You are in love… true love…”_

  
And in that moment, they both realized with skipping heartbeats just how in love they were, how intense and powerful and beautiful it was. How amazing it was to be with the person in their arms right now, the person they cherished the most.

  
And as the song slowly faded, the final words echoed in their minds, speaking the truth.

  
_“You are in love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> This book is taking a turn and I'm writing a third part! We are nearing the end of part two, a few more chapters after this one!  
> Anyways, I'm so thankful for all your lovely feedback guys, I love you guys so much and your kind words really mean a lot to me.  
> Have an amazing day!  
> ~being_happy


	19. My Love, My Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Enjoy all you beautiful people!

Chapter 19: My Love, My Tears

There was something hiding in the back of his mind. He couldn’t quite place it or tell you what it was, only that it was there. It was like a light pressure on the back of his head, like someone was scratching his scalp ever so slightly. It had an easy feeling to it, a feeling that made him want to sit back and sleep… but he couldn’t, because he had the slightest hint that something was missing.

  
Adrien groaned and sat up, rubbing his hands down his face. The feeling might’ve been pleasant and calm, but it was annoying as hell.

  
“What is up with you?”

  
He looks down at the awake kwami, whose face was bent in a mixture of exhaustion, and annoyance.

  
“I don’t know,” he said, sighing. He looked around his room, the shadows of the night were creeping on the floor, and he had the slightest feeling like something was lurking around in the corners.

  
Waving his paranoia off he looked back down at Plagg, who magically had a piece of camembert between his paws and was about to take a huge bite of it.

  
Cringing, Adrien got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and squinted as the brightness assaulted him. Once his eyes adjusted, he leaned over the sink and splashed some warm water on his face, silently groaning as his body begged for him to fall asleep.

  
There was a strange tug in his stomach, a slight beam of anxiety sprouting from the depths of his stomach that had him bobbing his knee as he stared at himself. His hair was blown to the side, due to bed head and tossing and turning, and his shirt was wrinkled. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his expression looked kind of depressing.

  
Adrien has been a mess the last two days. He doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t know how to fix it. It started the night he got back from the Louvre when he found himself struggling to fall asleep. He barely got two hours of sleep that night, and the morning after he woke up, he had this strange anxiety that spread through his chest and made his heart jumpy.

  
The anxiety was just enough to make him jump at every sound and bob his knee rapidly under a table. But it wasn’t enough to make him start crying or curl up in a corner, struggling to breath. Just a small tug in the pit of his stomach that made him frustrated.

  
The anxiety only eased up when he was at school and on patrol with Ladybug. He assumed it was because he was distracted by everything going on around him, considering he had to focus on his schoolwork and remember to not run into the side of a building.

  
He sighed, straightening and walked out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off as he did.

  
“You okay, kid?” Plagg asked as Adrien flopped onto his couch, giving up on sleep at this point.

  
He sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
Plagg flew up to him, catching Adrien’s attention as he appeared above him. “I can literally smell the anxiety coming off you, what’s going on?”

  
He dropped his arm over his stomach and focused on the ceiling, his pounding heart echoing in his ears. “I don’t know how to explain it,” he said, shrugging helplessly. “Only that it’s this… anxiety building in my chest, like… like somethings missing.”

  
Plagg was silent for a moment before speaking in a softer voice, “Does it disappear when you go to school? Or when you’re with Ladybug?”

  
Adrien looked at his kwami, giving him a curious look. “How’d you know that?”

  
Plagg sighed, “Listen, kid, remember when you and Ladybug found out you guys were soulmates?”

  
He nodded, “Yeah? What does that have to do with it?”

  
“This feeling, that anxiety you’re feeling,” He paused, considering his words. “It’s her soul reaching out to you, while yours is reaching out for hers.”

  
Adrien lifted an eyebrow, “So, you’re saying that I have separation anxiety?”

  
“No,” he said, looking to the side with an expression like he was thinking hard about this. “No, it’s more like… you guys can’t relax unless you’re near each other.”

  
“What a second,” Adrien said, sitting up. “I relax whenever I’m near her, the anxiety goes away.” He looked out the window, the starry night haunting. “So, that means, when I’m at school—”

  
“Remember the Librarian?” Plagg asked, his tone hinting. “You found out she goes to the same school as you.”

  
Adrien nodded, he honestly has forgotten about that, considering everything that’s been going on. Kissing Ladybug, being with Ladybug, her returning his feelings for the first time in two years. He’d almost forgotten the biggest clue he’s ever discovered about her identity.

  
“But,” Adrien said, bringing the conversation back to where he was confused. “But what does it mean that we can’t relax unless we’re near each other? I don’t understand.”

  
“Souls are hard to explain,” Plagg said. “Tikki might be better at explaining this than me, but the best way I can answer that is that your souls are connected. Everyone has a soulmate; some never find theirs. But whenever a Ladybug and Chat Noir show up, they are chosen based on their souls… whether they have the same essence or not. You two will never feel whole, because one of you is one half of a whole. The only possible way you guys can feel whole is when you’re near each other.”

  
“But why am I feeling it just now?” Adrien asked. “I’ve known Ladybug for two years now, and I’ve never had this feeling before.”

  
“Yes, you have,” Plagg argued, lowering down to sit on the cushions. “That longing you’ve felt for her all these years, that need to be next to her and protect her, that was your subconscious trying to tell you that you needed her.”

  
“It’s never been this intense before,” Adrien said.

  
“That’s because you guys found a way to trigger it.”

  
Adrien met his kwami’s eyes, “How?”

  
“When you guys were dancing the other night, which was totally over the top by the way,” Plagg said, causing Adrien to chuckle. “You guys made a deep, emotional connection, which can awaken your souls and trigger them to send you signals when you guys need to be near each other.”

  
“But I always have this feeling, except when I am around her,” Adrien said.

  
Plagg nodded, shrugging one shoulder, “Exactly.”

  
Adrien considered this. He’s always known he likes—loves being around her, and he sometimes needed it as well. But he’s never considered it as a dire need, something he needed to do in order to feel calm. Ladybug had this fiery persona to her, everything about her was energetic and dangerous, while he seemed to counter that, with his calm and gentle demeanor.

  
Something about how opposite they were from each other made him smile. How she seemed to be rock solid all the time until he would lay a hand on her, and she would immediately melt. How he always seemed braver whenever she was around, like he could take on the world so long as she was next to him.

  
He loved how he was the one she relaxed around, how he was the one that made her smile widely even after a bad day. He loved the affect he could have on her, and everything about it was beautiful. Like the other night, when he dragged his hands up her thighs and she leaned her head back while biting her lip. He could literally feel the heat coming off her, and it lit him up like a fire.

  
She was so beautiful like that, vulnerable and raw under his hands. It made him feel excited about taking this—what they had, to the next level. And if he could get a reaction out of her like that with something as simple as touching her, he wondered what he could do if she let him take her apart piece by piece.

  
He suddenly jumped when something vibrated under him, startling him out of his thoughts. Curiously, he reached under his butt to find his Superphone sitting there. Apparently, he sat on it without noticing.

  
**LB: Hey, you awake?**

  
He smiled, a warmth blossoming in his chest.

  
**CN: Yeah, I’m here.**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: Am I keeping you awake?**

  
**CN: My Lady, you keep me awake all the time.**

  
**CN: Something bothering you?**

  
**LB: No.**

  
**CN: Are you sure?**

  
**LB: Yes.**

  
**CN: Uh huh.**

  
**LB: You know me too well.**

  
**CN: I sure would hope so, I mean, would I be a good boyfriend if I didn’t notice when something’s wrong?**

  
**LB: Oh, so you’re my boyfriend now?**

  
**CN: I thought we already established that. You know, with the “I love you” speeches and everything.**

  
**LB: Ha ha, so that means I’m your girlfriend then?**

  
**CN: I mean, if you want.**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: I like that idea.**

  
Adrien smiled.

  
**CN: So, tell me GIRLFRIEND. What is bothering you?**

  
**LB: It’s nothing serious, I just can’t sleep.**

  
**CN: We must be the same person. I can’t sleep either.**

  
**LB: Really?**

  
**CN: Would I be answering you if I was?**

  
**LB: True.**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: Do you feel anxious?**

  
Adrien was caught off guard by the question. He was, truthfully, but it made sense to him why he was anxious, since Plagg explained it. It hadn’t crossed his mind that maybe she was feeling anxious to. He should have guessed it though, the were “two halves of a whole,” and if their souls were longing for each other it should make sense that they were both reaching out for one another. Their separation causing both of them anxiety.

  
**CN: Yeah, do you?**

  
**Ladybug is typing…**

  
**LB: Yeah.**

  
**LB: I know we keep doing this and it can’t be healthy for our sleep… but can I see you?**

  
Adrien smiled, loving the idea.

  
**CN: Of course, My Lady. I will always come when you call.**

  
**LB: It’s just… I don’t know, I really want a hug right now.**

  
**CN: Hey, don’t worry, I’m coming.**

  
**LB: I love you.**

  
**LB: I hope you know that.**

  
**CN: As long as you keep saying it, then I know My Lady.**

  
**CN: I love you to.**

  
. . .

  
Ladybug stood with a bobbing knee on top of a low building, spinning around slowly while her eyes peeled the rooftops, searching for a certain kitty. She has been standing there for only three minutes, but every second felt like torture, and she desperately wanted a hug from him.

  
She didn’t notice him because he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and eliciting a surprised gasp from her lips.

  
“Hello, My Lady,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek as she relaxed in his arms.

  
She smiled, the warmth blooming in her chest as she pressed up against him, loving the feeling of him being this close. She could feel the anxiety she has been feeling practically all day falling off her shoulders as Chat swayed with her. She closed her eyes, letting his arms envelope her in a secure shield from the outside world.

  
She sighed happily, “Hello, Kitty,” she finally responded back.

  
He dropped his head to her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. She could feel him inhale her scent and she smiled fondly, leaning her head against his.

  
They were both exhausted, but glad to see one another.

  
“C’mere,” he said, stepping out of the embrace to take her hand. He brought out a blanket from behind him.

  
She giggled at it, “Where’d that come from?”

  
He smirked at her, “My room,” he looked at it. “It’s a little chilly tonight, I can’t let My Lady get cold.”

  
She stepped closer, smiling fondly at him. “I thought it was your job to keep me warm.”

  
He placed a hand on his chest, “But who’s gonna keep me warm?”

  
She laughed while he reached out and pulled her in. He leaned down and kissed her smiling lips, letting it linger before capturing her lips again.

  
She sighed against him, putting her hands on his chest.

  
While he was kissing her, he reached around her with the blanket in one hand, pulling the corners until it unfolded behind her. He pulled away from the kiss so he could wrap the blanket around her, pulling the corners up to her chin.

  
She looked up and smiled at him. She took the corners in her own hands and pulled it up to her nose, closing her eyes while she sniffed it.

  
She hummed, “It smells like you.”

  
He grinned, “Good, you can keep it.”

  
Her eyes brightened immediately, “Really?”

  
He nodded, stepping into her space and kissing her on the forehead, holding one of her elbows gently. He looked back down at her, “What’s mine is yours.”

  
She grinned, “Like your lips,” she looked up at him through her lashes, a pleading look so adorable Chat had to grin back at her. “Give them to me.”

  
He immediately leaned down and placed another loving kiss on her lips, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head more up to him. He tilted his own head to the side, deepening the kiss. He was soon rewarded with a happy sigh from her when he parted for a moment to catch his breath. He captured her lips again for only a moment, before pulling back to look at her.

  
Ladybug’s eyes were still closed, still in the moment. Her lips were turned upwards, a happy smile plastered on her face. Chat couldn’t feel prouder. He made her smile with his kisses, and she enjoyed them. He couldn’t ask for anything sweeter than the fact that she loved him and his kisses, and that he can make her happy just by kissing her.

  
He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, smiling widely at her glowing face.

  
“Enjoying yourself, My Lady?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

  
She didn’t open her eyes but nodded, still smiling widely. She bit down on her lower lip, trying and failing to suppress her smile as a giggle erupted from her chest.

  
Chat feel in love with her all over again.

  
“C’mon,” he said, taking her hand and walking backwards.

  
She opened her eyes and followed him, “Where are you going?”

  
He shrugged, “Where do you want to go?”

  
She shook her head, her smile still wide, “I don’t know.”

  
He grinned, “Now that’s an adventure.”

  
Despite their exhaustion and the early morning hours, they jumped over buildings and through the air, laughing and trying to stay quiet enough as to not wake the neighborhood.

  
Without the other noticing, they watched each other.

  
He watched her as she jumped from building to building, occasionally using her yo-yo to skip a few rooftops. He couldn’t help but truly admire her in astonishment. How her muscles rippled right before she would jump, how her eyes gained a focused look in them as she neared the next rooftop to jump to. How her hair, free from her normal hair ties, flew behind her in a long, dark curtain. She was beautiful under the moonlight, and Chat Noir couldn’t help but smile at the familiar warmth growing in his chest.

  
Ladybug was doing the same thing. Whenever Chat wasn’t looking, she would steal a few glances at him, blushing as his muscles worked to keep him balanced. She also noticed a few smaller details about him that she’s never noticed before, even after months of studying him with her newfound feelings. His smile never faltered, even when he had to turn his attention from her to focus on the path in front of him. She noticed and felt his eyes on her all the time, but nothing about the looks were lustful or made her feel uncomfortable. He was gentle and kind with his eyes, studying her with a look of pure, innocent amazement.

  
They felt it again, the tugging sensation in their stomachs that told them they wanted to be closer to one another. But they waited, almost taking pleasure in subduing their want to touch the other, like a peaceful patience that told them that they were okay with waiting. That they wanted to wait, because nothing could compare to the feeling that rose in both of their chests that night, a feeling of pure want for the other, but also the pure love they had for one another.

  
And it was because of that pure love that made them want to wait for the other, because when the time was right, it would feel amazing and right. And when the time was right, they would not leave a single inch untouched, just to prove how much they loved the other.

  
. . .

  
Ladybug was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, the side of her face lying on her crossed arms that rested a top her knees. Her eyes were closed, as she felt the strands of her hair being lightly tugged on as the man behind her played with them.

  
She was sitting between his legs, smiling as his eyes focused down on her hair, folding the same strands over each other, slowly creating a braid down her back.

  
She opened one eye, looking back as far as she could but still couldn’t see him unless she moved her head, and she was not moving for the life of her.

  
“Having fun back there?” she asked, her voice sleepy.

  
She could feel his smile on his face without even looking at it.

  
“I love this,” he said, happiness in his tone. She giggled at him as he continued. “I love your hair so much, it’s so soft and dark and pretty and shiny—”

  
“Wow,” she said, still smiling and closing her eyes again. “I didn’t know you loved my hair that much.”

  
“I love every part of you, My Lady.”

  
The line didn’t sound sexual, and she smiled from the warmth it carried instead.

  
“I’m getting a little sleepy up here,” she said, yawning just to prove her point.

  
“Am I lulling you to sleep, darling?”

  
She hummed in response, his hands still braiding her hair. “Yes,” she said quietly. “I like the sound of darling.”

  
“Oh, do you?” he said, a hint of laughter in his tone. “What other names should I call you then?”

  
She lifted her head at that point, wanting to face him if they were going to have this interesting conversation. Her hair fell around her shoulders again, the braid he was working on unraveling.

  
“I don’t know,” she said, crossing her legs underneath her. She laid her hands in her lap and stared at him, a glint of challenge in her eyes. “Why don’t you throw out some options and see what I like?”

  
He scooted closer to her, humming as he did so. He tilted his head at her, his smile wide and bright as he threw out the first nickname.

  
“Sweetheart,” he said, gentleness in his tone.

  
She grinned, “Try harder.”

  
“Honey,” he challenged.

  
She grew a thoughtful expression, “I don’t know,” she said, teasing in her voice. “Sounds a little too old school for my taste.”

  
He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers, “Darling.”

  
She shook her head, the grin spreading on her face. “You’ve already used that one.”

  
“Beautiful,” his voice a whisper.

  
She laughed quietly, “Now you’re just throwing out compliments.”

  
He reached out and took her hands in his, “My Lady.”

  
She laughed again, “If you’re trying to swoon me then you better come up with something new fast.”

  
He raised one of her hands up and placed it on his chest, his beating heart pounding against her hand and her smile faltered.

  
“My Love,” he said gently.

  
She stared at him as he used his other hand to reach up to her face. He used his thumb to trace her bottom lip, smiling fondly as it twitched under his touch.

  
“My lips,” he said, before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “My hair.” He brought his hand back to her face and locked eyes with her, making her catch her breath. “My eyes.” He let his hand slowly drop to her neck, cupping it gently. “My skin.” He let his hand drop lower until it stopped right above her chest, his hand modestly between her collar bone and breast.

  
“My heart,” he finished.

  
She stared at him as he retracted his hand and placed it over his other hand, still holding her own hand underneath the two.

  
“My Love,” he said, tapping her hand to gesture to his heartbeat, which was a steady rhythm against her hand.

  
She stared at him, her insides completely melting. There was no possessiveness in his tone, like he wanted her all to himself for his own selfish reasons. No, he said it in a way like he was asking her permission, like he was asking her if it was okay if he called her his.

  
She desperately wanted to be all his, completely and utterly his. And here he was, offering everything that he was and asking if she was willing to do be the same. If she wanted to be all his.

  
So, she reached out to his hand, gently taking it from his chest and guiding it back to her, repeating his actions.

  
She brought his thumb back to her lips and locked eyes with him as she let his thumb trace over her bottom lip, “I only want your lips on mine,” she said. She moved his hand to her ear, and he played with a few strands as she spoke, “I only want you to touch my hair.” She reached out and took his other hand, looking deeply into his eyes, “I only want your eyes on me.”

  
He followed her hand as she let him trace the skin on her neck, “I want only you, touching my skin,” she said. Just to add a little more flare to it, she winked, causing his cheeks to go red. She chuckled as she brought his hand lower, placing it between her collar bone and breast again, her gaze soft.

  
“And I only want you holding my heart,” she finished. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest, right above his own heart. “You have my heart, Chat Noir… so I am yours.”

  
He stared at her, his lips parted and eyes soft. He reached up and held the hand that was on his chest, his eyes growing misty and he suddenly looked like he might cry.

  
Ladybug giggled at the sight, “Kitty, don’t you dare start crying.”

  
He smiled at her, leaning closer, “Why not?” he said, his voice gentle and obviously holding back a sob. “I’m happy, My Love.”

  
She shook her head, her heart expanding from the new nickname. “Cause then I’ll start crying and then we’ll both be crying and—it’ll be a whole mess.”

  
He chuckled, reaching up to touch her face as she gave him a pouty face. “We can cry together, My Lady. It’ll be romantic.”

  
She shook her head slightly, trying to hold back the smile and the sob building in her chest. “How dare you do this to me.”

  
He leaned back, a smile on his face and looking deeply into her eyes, “What?” he teased, still touching her face. “Make you fall so deeply in love with me it makes you cry?” He leaned forward again, his eyes already closing. “I hope they’re happy tears, at least.”

  
She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks as he stared at her with wide eyes.

  
“They are,” she said, just as a single tear fell down her cheek.

  
Chat stared at it, then looked back into her eyes with such wonder in his own. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, just as his own tears spilled over his eyes.

  
They parted for a second before Ladybug spoke up.

  
“My tears,” she said, looking into his eyes as she wiped one of his tears away.

  
Chat smiled and leaned forward, kissing a falling tear from her cheek.

  
“My tears.”

  
. . .

  
She could feel his hand holding hers before she knew where she was, which gave her comfort in this strange place. The entire world they have stepped into was white, blinding her from the brightness of the color. There was nothing to see except the nothingness that was in front of her, endless miles of nothingness.

  
“Where are we?” Chat asked, standing next to her and gripping her hand.

  
Ladybug shook her head in wonder, “I don’t know.”

  
As soon as she said that something behind her screamed. They both jumped, whipping around to see what the commotion was about, and were shocked to see what was in front of them.  
Chat Noir, not the one holding her hand, was moving in slow motion in front of them. He looked exactly like the real Chat Noir standing next to her, except for the living fear on his face. His arms were outstretched to something he seemed to be running to, his eyes filled with terror. He didn’t look too good, his hair covered in ash and his body somewhat ridged like he’d been hit with something.

  
He suddenly came into real time, his words foreign to them.

  
 _“Ladybug!”_ he called, his voice shaking in terror. He was out of breath and staring at something in front of him. He waved his hands in front of him, his eyes suddenly turning to rage. He lifted his baton from behind him and took a step forward but stopped suddenly and his eyes filled with more fear and horror as he stared at something unknown to them.

  
The scene suddenly turned to slow motion again, and he froze.

  
The Chat next to her gripped her hand tighter and she looked up at him in concern. His eyes were studying the Chat Noir before them, the one that had a terrified look on his face, frozen in time.

  
Ladybug knew what he was feeling, he was feeling helpless. It was obvious they were witnessing a Chat Noir watching his Ladybug get hurt or something.

  
She pulls on his arm, “Chat, it’s not real.”

  
He didn’t say anything as she let him pull her away, his eyes lingering on the terrified Chat Noir before them.

  
She didn’t take one step away when she came face to face with herself. The Ladybug before her was on her knees, staring up at something. Her eyes had something reflecting back in them, and when the real Ladybug leaned closer to see what it was, she saw actual flames in her eyes.

  
Chat was the one that pulled her away this time, her not arguing as the scene both creeped her out and provoked her mind to go to a dark place.

  
What they turned to next, was very unexpected.

  
It was Marinette, Ladybug could tell, but Chat seemed unable to see who it was.

  
“Is that you?” He asked, pointing at her. “The face is blurred out.”

  
She nodded, “Yeah, that’s my civilian form.”

  
He nodded, “Can you see me?”

  
She looked to the side, to see Chat’s body, but his face was blurred out as well.

  
_“Yeah?” the civilian form of Chat Noir said, turning to Marinette._

  
_Marinette hesitated, before she locked eyes with him and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head._

  
Both Chat’s in her presence tensed at the scene.

  
_“You know my name now,” Marinette said, staring at whoever Chat Noir’s civilian form was._

  
The scene froze and Ladybug and Chat looked at each other.

  
Chat grinned at her, “Well,” he said, winking at her. “Now I know what words to look for.”

  
She pushed his face away, blushing as he laughed. “Shut up,” she said.

  
He snickered as they turned from the scene. They were met by a more depressing scene this time.

  
Another Chat Noir and Ladybug were standing before them. This Chat was on his knees, his face buried in Ladybug’s stomach as he held her tightly around the waist, his shoulders shaking as if he were crying.

  
_“I’m sorry!” he said, his voice broken. “I’m so sorry!”_

  
_This Ladybug held him close, her own tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault.”_

  
Ladybug gripped Chat’s hand tighter, feeling a similar sense of helplessness.

  
They turned from the scene without another word.

  
They were met again by a more intense scene. Another Ladybug was standing defensively with a fiery look in her eyes, spinning her yo-yo in front of her. Chat Noir was on the ground behind her, a terrified look on his face.

  
They moved from the scene to the next, finding the last and most awful scene they weren’t expecting.

  
It was another pair of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they were lying on the ground, looking sickly and pale. Their hands were in each other’s, grasping desperately at one another. Their eyes were closed, so at first, she thought they were just sleeping.

  
But no.

  
That was before she saw the blood.

  
Ladybug suddenly lurched forward, a gasp catching in the back of her throat as she tried to breath through the coughing. She looked beside her to see Chat, alive and well, looking a sickly pale as he turned his gaze to her.

  
“Was—” he stopped; his eyes wide. “Was that real? Where you there?”

  
She nodded, “Yeah, I was there.” She placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. “W-What was that?”

  
He shook his head, “A dream?”

  
She looked back at him, “People don’t just…” she shook her head, the idea preposterous. “Share dreams.”

  
“Well, we’re not like other people,” he said. “Maybe this has something to do with us being soulmates? Or the Fall?”

  
“Do soulmates do that?” she questioned. “Do they share dreams?”

  
He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

  
She sighed, before looking around her. They were still on the same rooftop as before, the sun in the horizon slowly rising in golden rays of light.

  
She rubbed the back of her neck, “We must’ve fallen asleep.”

  
He followed her gaze to the golden sunset, and his features softened. “Yeah,” he said, glancing at her. “Best few hours of sleep I’ve gotten in the last few nights.”

  
She looked back over at him, “But those nightmares.”

  
He took her hand in his, “They were just nightmares, My Lady.”

  
She shook her head, “They looked so real, Chat. What if they weren’t just nightmares?”

  
He smiled fondly, “And they’re what? The future?” He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She visibly relaxed at the gesture. “My Lady, I think we were just sharing nightmares. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

  
She stared at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath. Nightmares. They were only nightmares. They were not real events, they couldn’t be, even for soulmates and Miraculous holders it’s impossible to share the same nightmares or dreams.

  
She nodded at him before he pulled her in, her head resting into the nape of his neck as they let the sun cast golden rays down on them. They took that peaceful moment and breathed each other in, not letting the world get the best of this precious moment that they were sharing together.

  
But unfortunately, a superhero’s job was never done.

  
Ladybug jumped when Chat’s baton beeped and her yo-yo ringed. They came out of their embrace to look down at the notification that was flashing on their different screens.

  
“There’s a burning building downtown,” Chat said, looking down at his message.

  
“Yeah,” Ladybug said back, her mind flashing with the scene she saw in her dreams. The one of herself on her knees, watching something burn.

  
He turned to her, a smile on his face. “Well, My Lady, are you ready to take on the world?”

  
Her mood lightened as he took her hands in his and stood up with her. “Always, Kitty,” she said, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHKAY! Part two is going to end in Chapter 23, so prepare yourselves.


	20. Burning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on, I still want you... come back, I still need you..."  
> Chord Overstreet  
> "Hold On"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was emotional draining omg, it gets a little intense at the end.

Chapter 20: Burning Out

Ladybug could see the smoke rising in the air as they approached the scene, black clouds billowing upwards in a slow decent. The smoke could be seen from miles away, and the sirens were getting louder as the two superheroes arrived on the scene.

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front to the burning building, flames engulfing every crack and corner of the place. They filled the windows, dancing upwards as waves of heat floated up with the smoke, and the cracks of the fire were loud as the building creaked and groaned. It was an apartment building, with old red bricks as walls while the fire continued to get larger.

  
“It’s gonna collapse,” Chat said, staring up at it.

  
Ladybug glanced down at the first level of the building, noticing the swaying it was doing.

  
“You’re right,” she said.

  
“Ladybug!”

  
Both Chat and Ladybug turned to the terrified voice, a woman pointing upwards at the higher levels of the building. She and a large crowd has gathered behind a police caution tape line, keeping people away from the dangerous scene.

  
“There’s still people inside!” the woman cried out.

  
“Help!”

  
Ladybug looked up to find a man in the window, waving down at them. His face was covered in ash and his eyes were terrified.

  
She cupped her hands over her mouth, “We’re coming!” She yelled up. She dropped her gaze to the front entrance, the front lobby not completely covered in flames.

  
She pointed, “There, we can get inside there.”

  
Without arguing, Chat followed her into the front lobby, the heat hitting them like a powerful shockwave. The smoke was thick, but since they were wearing their super suits, the smoke barely affected them.

  
“We have to split up,” Ladybug said, hating the idea. She turned to Chat, grabbing his arm. “We can’t get everyone out if we look around together.”

  
He nodded, “Got it, you take the right side and I’ll take the left.”

  
She nodded, “Be careful.”

  
He kissed her forehead, “You to, My Lady.”

  
That’s when they ran in opposite directions.

  
Ladybug was running down a hallway, the flames steadily becoming larger around her. The orange glow they gave off was reflecting off her suit, and the heat waves against her bare skin on her face was making it hard to breath. She kept running though, she knew there were people in here that needed her. Without her help, they could die.

  
After checking the first floor and how there was no one in it, she rushed to the stairs climbing to the next floor. She ran down a hallway and avoided flames and crippled floors, the flames seemed to chase her.

  
Something caught her attention and she halted to a stop, looking inside an apartment room. Flames were covering the floor, making it impossible to cross over unless you had super agility. She glanced up and saw in the back of the room, a young couple pressed against the wall and watching as the flames steadily made its way to them.

  
“Hey!” Ladybug yelled, catching their attention. The hope that rose in their eyes only put more pressure on her as she backed up. Her back hit the wall behind her and she readied herself, lowering down. Then she pushed off the wall, immediately going into a sprint and jumped hard. She flew over the flames, her feet barely grazing the flames before she hit the ground and rolled onto her knees.

  
She stood and reached out to the couple, who didn’t hesitate to take her hands. She looked around them, noticing the corner the flames have put them in. She glanced back at the door. She might be able to jump across again, but it would be hard to aim between the threshold, and she somehow had to get this couple out of here.

  
Jumping was not an option, so she turned to the window right next to them. She quickly rushed it and ripped it open, the flames suddenly rising as the oxygen from outside rushed into the room.

  
She gestured to the window while grabbing her yo-yo, “This is the only way out; I’ll have to lower you guys to the ground below.”

  
They hesitated, glancing at the window nervously.

  
Ladybug outstretched her hand, “You have to trust me.”

  
The man was the first to react, wrapped his arm around the woman and taking Ladybug’s hand.

  
She led them to the window, quickly wrapping both of them with her yo-yo as she helped them slip out. They both gripped the alcove outside the window, looking down nervously as she tightened her string around them. When they finally let go and the weight of them both tightened the string, she pulled against it, not letting them fall.

  
She lowered them safely to the ground before retracting her yo-yo and facing the flames again. She repeated her actions and backed up, preparing to jump again. She flew over the flames once again, going through the threshold fast and hitting the wall with her shoulder.

  
She pushed herself up and propelled through the hallway again, searching the rooms once again. No one else was on the second floor so she ran up the stairs to the third floor, looking from room to room.

  
“Ladybug!”

  
She whipped around and found the man that had been yelling from the window earlier standing at the other end of the hallway. She ran back, avoiding flames and holes in the floor as she rushed to him, grabbing his arm.

  
“Oh, thank God,” he said, then coughed violently into his elbow.

  
Ladybug rubbed his back while she looked around for a room with a window. She saw a closed door and walked up to it. Like the total badass she is, she raised her foot and kicked the door in, the door flying off its hinges and landing hard on the ground.

  
She grabbed the man’s arm and tugged him into the room, the room barely having any flames in it, so they were able to breath for a minute.

  
She repeated her actions that she did with the couple earlier and wrapped her yo-yo around the man. She helped him through the window before safely lowering him down to the ground, him crumbling into the paramedic’s arms that were waiting for him.

  
Ladybug didn’t have time to survey the scene before she burst through the hallway again, looking around for anyone else that might be stuck. She quickly checked the other rooms, finding a family of five hiding in the bathroom of their apartment.

  
She quickly got them out the window, almost dropping the man while her arms shook from the effort. She could feel the smoke starting to influence her, slowly filling her lungs and suffocating her. She was doing a lot of heavy breathing because of all the running and lifting she was doing, but she kept going, even as her brain began to get foggy.

  
As she was checking the fifth and final floor, she found a single teenage blond girl, who was struggling to breath in the corner of her room. She was surrounded by flames and smoke, heat waves visible as she crumbled to her knees, coughing into her hand.

  
She looked around the room, there was no way for the girl to get out via window, so she had to find a way to get her through the building without scathing her.

  
“Hang on!” Ladybug called, looking for a way around the flames. She coughed a few times herself when she looked at the door, getting an idea.

  
She grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges, lifting it with a grunt and bringing it over to the flames that were surrounding the girl. She placed one end on the ground before carefully lowering it over the flames, creating a pathway for the girl to step on.

  
She reached out her hand and the girl looked up at her. Without a second thought, the girl grabbed Ladybug’s hand and she pulled her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the hero carried the young girl, who could barely walk on her own, down all the flights of stairs and entered back into the lobby.

  
As soon as she entered the lobby, however, the smoke finally caused Ladybug to choke and crumple to the ground, coughing hard.

  
The girl, who somehow climbed to her feet, looked down at Ladybug helplessly. She tried to reach down and help her, but the hero waved her off.

  
“Go!” she rasped, still coughing. “Get outta here!”

  
The girl hesitated again.

  
“GO!” Ladybug yelled, before erupting into another dry fit of coughing.

  
The girl backed up and turned just as her back hit the door, and she ran outside.

  
While Ladybug was coughing on the ground, she felt a sense of relief knowing she got everyone out. She was on her knees, one hand on the ground and the other covering her mouth. Her stomach spasmed as it tried to hack the suffocating smoke out of her lungs, but since it was gas, it couldn’t simply be forced out of her.

  
She just hoped Chat was okay, at least he could get out.

  
“Ladybug!” she heard.

  
She couldn’t respond since her coughing continued, but she felt his arms wrap under her and cradled in his lap. He was coughing a little to, but not as much as her. He lifted her up and walked quickly out the entrance, the morning air hitting her, and she took a breath before she erupted into another fit of coughing.

  
Chat approached an ambulance with flashing lights and set her inside the doorway, still coughing. At this point, she was surprised she hasn’t coughed up a lung yet, the fits making it more painful to breath.

  
Chat rubbed her back affectionally as a paramedic approached them, holding a face mask with a tube attached to it in front of her face. He pressed it around her nose and mouth, and for what seemed like in forever, she took a deep breath and her coughing ceased.

  
Relaxing, she pressed the mask against her own face before looking up at Chat, who was still standing next to her, still rubbing her back. She leaned forward and pressed the side of her face into his stomach, closing her eyes in relief.

  
His heartbeat pounded in her ears.

  
“Please!”

  
Ladybug looked up just as a panicked woman broke through the caution tape line, two police officers holding her back.

  
She reached desperately out for the burning building, crying. “My son!” she screamed, struggling against the police officers. “Please! My son!”

  
Chat suddenly left Ladybug’s side to walk to woman.

  
“It’s fine,” he told the police officers before turning to the woman. “What’s wrong?”

  
She sobbed before pointing at the building, “My little boy is still inside!”

  
Chat reached out and took the woman’s hands, slightly calming her. “It’ll be fine, what floor is he on?”

  
“The third,” she said, gripping Chat’s hands.

  
He nodded, glancing back at the already crumbling building. He turned back to the woman, “I’ll go get him.”

  
The woman sobbed, shaking his hands, “Thank you, Chat Noir, thank you!”

  
He nodded before turning and jogging back to Ladybug. He crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his, “I have to go back inside.”

  
Her eyes widened, “What?” She shook her head, “Chat, that building is falling apart. You could be buried alive.”

  
“That woman’s son is in there,” he said, squeezing her hands. “I have to.”

  
“Okay,” she said, standing up. “I’ll come with you.”

  
He gently pressed her back down, “No, you inhaled too much smoke. I can do this on my own.”

  
“You can’t go in there alone,” she argued, gesturing at the building. “What if it falls?”

  
“I’ll come back, My Lady,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead, causing her to soften slightly, “I promise.” He stepped away, his arm outstretched to her, their fingers slipping as he backed away form her. Once their fingers slipped, he turned from her and pushed open the doors to the entrance again, diving back into the flames.

  
Ladybug was left alone, watching as he disappeared from sight, her arm still outstretched to his ghost. She retracted her arm and wrapped it around herself, her heart pounding in her chest as the minutes suddenly turned to hours.

  
The entrance to the lobby suddenly collapsed, the entire building sinking an entire level as it groaned and swayed.

  
The crowd of people all made surprised noises as they watched the building swaying on its corners, the building more unstable now that it was down a floor. She could feel the anxiety building in the crowd around her, combining with the fear slowly rising in her chest.

  
It was like she was running through the burning hallways all over again. She could feel the heat burning the hairs on his cheeks, the waves of flames endless as he ran down the hallway, the smoke that suffocated and burned his lungs.

  
She suddenly got up from the ambulance entrance, not coughing anymore and walked forward in front of the crowd, standing before the burning building.

  
The minutes slowly ticked by, her racing heart beating a thousand times a minute as she waited anxiously for a shattering window, him slamming through a wall, him skimming the alcove of the building. No such thing came, and she was getting more and more worried by the second. He was still inside, and she could do nothing while she waited for him to rush out.

  
What if he was stuck? What if he had no way out? What if he was hurt?

  
These questions rang in her head over and over again, adding to her anxiety and fear. If Chat was hurt, surrounded by flames and coughing up a lung, it would be impossible to get out on his own.

  
She had to help him.

  
She took a single step forward when it happened.

  
The explosion was so loud and sudden, it completely knocked Ladybug off her feet, sending her tumbling on her back. She covered her face as a wave of heat blew past her, the heat sucking out the air in her lungs. She could hear the startled crowd behind her crying out in fear, ducking down as well as the heat wave passed over them.

  
When she gained her bearings, she lurched forward, rising to her feet and looking up at the building.

  
And that’s when she cried out.

  
The entire front of the building was engulfed in flames, the explosion ripping a hole to expose most of the burning inside. Orange light cracked and flowed from the inside, covering the entire building in a fiery rage that continued to burn endlessly.

  
Unlike the fire, Ladybug finally burned out. She fell to her knees as the fire continued to burn. The heat was searing her face, her eyes watering, but she didn’t care, she didn’t care one bit. Because the building just exploded, leaving no survivors, and her Kitty was still inside.

  
She fell forward and landed on her hands, in all fours as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire body was trembling from head to toe. Tears were filling her eyes and her heart was wrenching in her chest. She refused to open her eyes, if she did, she would have to look at a world were Chat was not standing next to her… and she couldn’t do that.

  
Right when she was about to sob, someone behind her yelled, “Hey! Up there!”

  
Her head snapped up, and her eyes locked onto a figure that was standing on top of the building next to the burning, crumpling one. He was holding a young toddler in his arms, holding him protectively against his body while he watched with a steel face as the building slowly crumbled.

  
She didn’t know how Chat Noir got there and she didn’t care. He was alive.

  
Ladybug leaned back on her ankles as Chat made his way down the building sluggishly. Once he reached the ground, the crowd behind the caution tape erupted into applause as he handed the boy over to the paramedics, who were waiting with the boy’s mother.

  
Chat accepted an air mask when the paramedic offered him one, leaning against the wall heavily as he closed his eyes and breathed.

  
He was _breathing_.

  
He took a few more breaths before he opened his eyes and hands the mask over to the paramedics again, thanking them then waving humbly at the still cheering crowd. He walked forward and when his eyes landed on her, his feet stopped moving as he noticed the tears rolling down her face.

  
Everyone went silent as he ran to her, slowly crouching in front of her.

  
He reached out and wiped a few tears away, while she could only stare at him with wide eyed amazement.

  
“Hey,” he rasped, his voice still cracked from the smoke. “You okay?”

  
Ladybug knew there were about a thousand cameras watching them, recording and taking pictures. News crews who had their live television going all around Paris, documenting the intimate moment between their two superheroes. She even knew Alya and Nino were probably watching from home, and her parents, and all the other friends she had at school.

  
But she didn’t care, didn’t care the in slightest. With the fire still burning beside them and the flashing cameras, giant crowd and entire world watching, a world that included Hawkmoth.

  
She took the risk.

  
She reached out and kissed him.

  
. . .

  
It didn’t take them long to get away from the screaming and gaping crowd. As soon as she realized what she had done, Chat not caring in the slightest because she was kissing him, she lurched back, her eyes wide and staring at him.

  
And that’s when all the fangirls in the crowd started screaming.

  
Both of them shying away from all the attention, Chat took her hands and quickly led them away from the flashing cameras, the sun just now coming over the horizon; the day has started.

  
Chat pulled her into an alleyway around a corner, still holding her hand as he watched the empty alleyway’s entrances in case someone decided to press his patience today.

  
He looked down at Ladybug, who was covering her face with her hands and not making a sound.

  
He reached out to her, cupping her elbows. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

  
She took a long, shaky breath through her hands before shaking her head, refusing to respond.

  
He helplessly stared at her, not knowing what to do or what was bothering her. He knew she was upset because she literally just kissed him in front of the entire world with a live audience. But something in the way she refused to look at him made him think that wasn’t the only thing.

  
He tilted his head at her, “What’s going on?” he asked gently.

  
She shook her head again before finally dropping her arms to her side, looking off to the side. She took another deep breath before looking down at her feet, the top of her head barely grazing his chin.

  
“Can we go somewhere?” she asked quietly.

  
He nodded immediately, “Yes, of course.”

  
They left the alleyway in silence. Chat felt uneasy about her demeanor. He could tell something was wrong, but he didn’t know what it was. She didn’t speak once as he led her to wherever it is they were going.

  
He was worried about her; she didn’t look okay when he suddenly saw her on the ground after he rescued that toddler from the burning building. She looked sickly and pale, and her face was streaked with tears. She looked as if she’d seen a ghost and was trying to make sense of it, or that she just watched something she loved get burned.

  
She almost did.

  
Chat barely made it out alive, climbing through a back window just at the last second when the building suddenly exploded behind him. He landed on the roof of the building next to him, holding the unconscious child in his arms. The poor kid passed out in the middle of his bedroom floor, the flames barely touching him. Chat got him out just in time before he was burned alive.

  
He supposed Ladybug was upset about him getting out by the skin of his toes, but he would picture her more relieved than upset that he survived.

  
He also supposed that he shouldn’t make assumptions about her like that.

  
They landed on top of a skyscraper, Chat watching her as she slowly walked away from him, her back turned and holding herself. She looked like she was in pain, hunched over herself and holding her chest like her heart might leap out of her body.

  
As he watched her, the only thing he wanted to do was hold her, but he got the feeling that she might not appreciate that at the moment.

  
He sighed, suppressing his need to touch her and shifted on his feet. “My Lady,” he said carefully. “What’s wrong?”

  
She was quiet, not responding as she fixed her gaze at something in front of her.

  
He sighed again, looking at the horizon for a second before turning back to her. “Please talk to me,” he said, his voice sounding tired. “I want to fix whatever it is that I did wrong but…” he trailed off when she slightly turned her head to him, indicating that she was listening. He continued, “But I don’t know what I did wrong.”

  
There was a long pause, and when she didn’t say anything, Chat spoke up again.

  
“Please,” he said, his voice quiet. “My Lady—”

  
“You can’t do that,” she suddenly said.

  
He furrowed his eyebrows at her, “Do what?”

  
She turned to him again, but this time her face was streaked with tears again, and Chat felt his heart lurch in his chest at the sight. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn’t do that until she explained what exactly he did wrong.

  
She gestured at nothing, “That,” she said, “What you did.”

  
He shook his head, his expression confused, “I’m not following.”

  
Ladybug huffed before she stepped forward and pointed at him, her voice coming out strained as she fought the obvious sob she was trying to hold back.

  
“You can’t just scare me like that,” she said. She took a very shaky breath as another tear fell down her cheek. “You can’t just run into a burning building, almost die and scare me like that!” she shouted.

  
He stared at her, his voice still calm as he responded, “There was a little boy inside,” he said.

  
She shook her head, “I don’t care,” she said, her voice trembling. “You can’t scare me like that.”

  
He shook his head, his eyes focusing on her, “You don’t mean that, of course you care.” He tilted his head at her curiously. “Why are you so upset?”

  
“Because you almost died so you could play hero!” she shouted, stepping away and turning from him. “I can’t watch you risk your life while I sit on the side lines helplessly.”

  
“There was someone inside that building, Ladybug,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice steady as to not upset her further. “Of course, I decided to ‘play hero.’ We’re superheroes, that’s our job.”

  
“It’s not our job to get ourselves killed,” she said, still not looking at him.

  
“So, what?” he asked, spreading his arms at her. “Did you expect me to leave that poor boy for dead?”

  
She looked at him, “No, I—”

  
“When someone is in danger, we step in,” Chat said, gesturing between them. “That’s our job, Ladybug. You can’t lose sight of that.”

  
“Well, I did,” she said, turning to him and giving him a furious look. “You know why? Because you decided to scare me like that.”

  
He shook his head, “That’s not fair.”

  
“Nothing about this is fair!” She cried, sobbing and covering her face. She removed her hands only to come out of it with a face that said she was hurt and in pain, and again, Chat felt the need to take that pain away. “Our jobs aren’t fair, our lives aren’t fair—you—do you think it was fair to me when you ran into that building alone?” she asked, her voice cracking. “Was it fair to me when you left me outside while that building exploded, making me think you were dead?”

  
“I wasn’t making you think anything,” he shot back. “I didn’t want you to think I was dead—that was never my intention!” He gestured with one on his chest and another out over the city. “The explosion was unexpected and so was the fire, but I made it out! So why are you upset?”

  
“Because you scared me!” She shouted, gesturing to herself and her eyes full of pain. “You can’t do that to me, you can’t make me think—”

  
“I wasn’t trying to make you think anything!” He shouted, trying to get his point across. “Ladybug, I didn’t make that explosion happen, it just happened!”

  
“Never do that to me again!” she shouted, sobbing and squeezing her eyes shut.

  
“Why not?” he asked, still fire in his stomach.

  
“Because!” she covered her face with her hands, still sobbing, “Because, I-I—”

  
“What is it?” he asked, his voice slightly softening as he watched her.

  
She sobbed horribly and Chat completely melted, the fire inside him dying as he watched her cry like that. He reached out to her and took her arms in his hands, making her body turn towards him.

  
“My Lady,” he said, his voice gently. “Why?”

  
She suddenly backed away from him, her voice loud and wet as she forced her next words out.

  
“Because I can’t lose you!” she sobbed, gritting her teeth. She covered her face with her hands again, sobbing terribly. Her legs suddenly gave out and she crumbled to her knees, still covering her face.

  
Chat followed her, sitting in front of her and touching her arms to try and guide them away from her face. When he saw how broken and shattered her face looked, something broke in his chest and he pulled her into him. He held her in his lap, holding her head in the nape of his neck while she sobbed against him, gripping his suit.

  
“I c-can’t lose y-you,” she said between sobs.

  
“You’re not losing me,” he said, holding her tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I scared you like that.” He shook his head, “I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I yelled at you; you didn’t deserve that.”

  
She gripped him tighter and sobbed again, but she relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down against her.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, burying her face into his neck. “I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

  
He shushed her gently, pulling her closer until she was sitting in his lap again. It was a little awkward, but he didn’t care, so long as he was close to her and that she knew he didn’t mean to scare her.

  
“It’s okay, My Love,” he said, rubbing her back affectionately as she sobbed a few more times. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.”

  
She held him tighter, if that were possible.

  
“I’m not leaving,” he said, shaking his head against her. “I’m never leaving.”

  
She leaned back to look at him, tears brimming her eyes. “You have to promise me,” she said, her voice shaking. “Promise me you’re never leaving.”

  
He nodded immediately, “I’m never leaving,” he said, pulling her back in. “I promise.”

  
She gave a relieved sob, “I promise to,” she sobbed again, a new wave of crying suddenly hitting her. She shuddered violently against him and he rubbed her back, shushing her again. “I can’t do this without you, Chat Noir. I can’t do this without you.”

  
“I’m not leaving,” he said again. He doesn’t care how many times he has to say it, he’ll say it a thousand times if that means she’ll believe him. “I’m not leaving, I promise.”

  
She gripped him tighter, “I love you.”

  
He melted at her words, feeling his own eyes starting to form tears of their own. “I love you, My Lady,” he said. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

  
Neither of them let go, not for one second, too terrified that something might lurch them from their grasp. Grabbing them and dragging them far away, never to be heard from again. They were absolutely terrified of losing the other, and the desperate vice grip they held the other under explained enough. For a long time, they gripped each other fiercely, as if something could take them away. And if something did decide to put one of them through that, they would simply have to take both of them.

  
They promised they weren’t leaving, and if that meant they had to be dragged from this place together…

  
So be it.

  
. . .

  
Her breathing was steady, her breath slightly bouncing of his face in an even pattern. She fell asleep about half an hour ago, the bright sun above them be damned compared to the long, emotional day they just had, and it was only morning.

  
Chat knew they should be getting going soon, considering school started a while ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her.

  
Her arm was laid across his chest, holding his other shoulder while her head laid comfortable on his other shoulder, her face tucked into his neck. He had an arm wrapped around her, holding her gently on her waist while she just breathed in his arms.

  
He watched her the entire time, her face muscles completely relaxed as she stayed in her slumber. Her breathing like it was his, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her beautiful, relaxed face.

  
She stirred, and he watched as the beautiful girl next to him opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at him.

  
“Hi,” she said quietly.

  
He rubbed small circles into her back, staring down at her. “Hi,” he said.

  
She groaned and repositioned herself, crawling closer to him until her body was pressed into his. He wrapped his arm around her more securely and pulled her closer as well, a warmth sprouting in his chest.

  
“I like this,” she said, her face buried in his chest.

  
He smiled, “You like this?”

  
She nodded, hiding a smile as she buried her face further into his chest.

  
Chat sighed and reached up, holding her arm and rubbing it gently. He couldn’t think of anything getting better than this, and he secretly wished they could stay that way forever.

  
“Your heart,” she suddenly said.

  
He looked down at her, “What?”  
She moved her hand lower from his shoulder, pressing it above his heart with her eyes still closed. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

  
He stared down at her as her fingers drew little circles on his chest, smiling softly, but happy. Her fingertips sent a pleasant warmth through his veins, his heart expanding as she continued with the loving gestures.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” he said gently.

  
She looked up at him with a gentle smile on her lips, her fingers stalling at his words. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she leaned into the touch, humming as he rubbed her back again.

  
“I like waking up next to you,” she said.

  
He grinned, “I like it when you fall asleep on me.”

  
She giggled and turned more into him. He pulled her body onto his, so she was lying on top of him, her warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He could feel her lips smiling against the skin of his neck, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling her breath.

  
“Chat?” she said, her voice quiet.

  
He shifted slightly, “Yeah?”

  
She nuzzled more into him; her arms tucked against his chest. She certainly took her time answering, because it was a full minute until she finally spoke.

  
“I love you,” she said.

  
He smiled as the warmth of her words spread in his chest. “I know,” he said.

  
She laughed at that, her laugh making him wear this very pathetic, shameful grin on his face that he couldn’t suppress.

  
“What? No, I love you back?” she asked, laughter in her voice.

  
Chat formed a very evil plan in his mind. He suddenly rolled over, grabbing the back of her knee as he rolled on top of her, hovering over her surprised face. He had one knee placed between her legs, the leg he was holding was bent at the knee as he stared down at her with a smug expression. She was pined underneath his weight.

  
She blinked at him, her cheeks going red as he grinned at her.

  
“Why don’t I just show you?” He asked, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

  
She kissed back, letting him flick his tongue between her lips, sensual exploring her mouth as she whimpered in the back of her throat. He leaned on his forearm by her head, still kissing her as he slowly started dragging the hand on her leg up the back of her thigh.

  
She let out a surprised gasp and breathed against his lips, her hand coming up and grabbing his other bicep. He watched her every move. The way she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her lips barely grazing his as she started losing control. Her back arched against him as he dragged his hand lower, grazing her inner thigh before he suddenly moved his hand up her hip and held her side delicately.

  
He leaned down and kissed her gently, slowing her eager kisses to an easy pace as she regained her own control over her body.

  
He pulled away slowly, looking down at her as she leaned her head back against the ground, her eyes closed. He watched as she slowed her breathing, her chest moving up and down in fast pants at first till they became longer and deeper breaths, more controlled.

  
When she finally opened her eyes, she locked onto his, her eyes growing confused.

  
“Why’d you stop?” she asked, her face showing a slight bit of disappointment.

  
He smiled sweetly at her, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. “Because I don’t know your name yet.”

  
She bit her lip and glanced away, her eyes deciding something.

  
He tilted his head at her, which caused her to look back into his eyes.

  
“I hope you’re not going to tell me your name right now just because you want me to touch you,” he said, smirking at her.

  
She gave him a half-lidded expression while her cheeks went red, which caused him to burst out laughing at her.

  
“Shut up!” she said, looking away, embarrassed.

  
He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

  
“Your blush is so cute,” he said, studying her ever growing tomato face. “Especially when I’m the one that caused it.”

  
She ripped her chin from his grip, her face still very red. “For the record, kitty-cat, I wasn’t going to tell you my name just because I want you to touch me.”

  
He grinned at her, “So, you do want me to touch you.”

  
She huffed, “I thought we established that with the whole, ‘I wanna have sex with you’ talk.”

  
He laughed, “True.”

  
“But—” Her face grew a serious expression, locking her eyes with his. “I-I was—”

  
“My Lady,” he gently said, staring down at her. “I don’t want you to feel forced into anything.”

  
She shook her head, “I don’t feel like I’m being forced into anything, it’s just…” she trailed off, looking away.

  
He tilted his head, “Just… what?”

  
She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. She looked nervous, like she was trying to force herself to do something she wanted to do but was also scared to do it.

  
He studied her, “My Lady?”

  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes while doing so.

  
“Tikki,” she said, her eyes never leaving his widening ones. “Spots o—”

  
He suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth, looking forwards. The hairs on the back of his neck just shot straight up, and he had the strangest chill going down his spine.

  
“Chat?” She said, her voice muffled from behind his hand. “What is it?”

  
He removed his hand from her mouth, still looking around suspiciously, “I don’t know,” he said, before he sat up, bringing her with him. “I just got the strangest—” he froze, the chill on his neck rising, like someone was about to touch the back of his neck from behind.

  
“Chat?” she asked, concerned. “What is—”

  
“MOVE!” he suddenly yelled, wrapping his arms around Ladybug and launching both of them out of the way.

  
They barely rolled away in time as a loud clanging noise sounded from behind them.

  
Chat landed on his back; Ladybug sprawled on his chest as they tumbled with flailing limbs away from the sound. When they looked up, they saw the last expected thing in front of them.

  
A helicopter was sitting on its side, the propellers ripped off due to them hitting the concrete of the building with all that force. Flames were crawling up its sides and front, bubbling the metal as it slowly engulfed the giant machine.

  
“Help!” Someone from the inside called out. There was a faint hint of coughing before they cried out again. “Help! Please!”

  
Suddenly, someone laughed from above them, a cold, familiar laugh that sent chills down their spine. They looked up into the air, and saw, again, the last expected person floating above the wreckage.

  
“Is that…?” Chat said, staring up at the newcomer.

  
“Volpina,” Ladybug said darkly, glaring at the figure.

  
Volpina hovered there herself, behind the mask as Lila and laughing at them coldly. “Better hurry up and save those civilians!” She said, smirking at them. “It’s gonna get toasty in there real quick.”

  
That’s when she flew away, laughing as she did and dove towards the city.

  
“Let’s go!” Ladybug said, getting up to go after her.

  
Chat reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “What about the helicopter?”

  
She glanced at it warily, “It’s an illusion.”

  
He shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

  
She glanced the way Volpina went, “She’s going to hurt a lot more people if we don’t go after her.”

  
“And those people in the helicopter?” he asked, gripping her tighter. “We’re supposed to leave them for dead?” He shook his head, “My Lady, I don’t think that’s an illusion.”

  
She froze at the sound of her nickname, staring at him. She looked back at the helicopter, before glancing back at Chat.

  
Something moved in her eyes, and she set her jaw.

  
Then, they ran for the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't killed you guys yet XD


	21. Come Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Real love can awaken the soul." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnnd here we go! Hope you guys enjoy... things are about to get sketchy

Chapter 21: Come Find Me

The smoke billowed upwards slowly, the fire burning off the metal in a frenzy as Chat Noir and Ladybug rushed the helicopter.

  
“The side door!” Chat yelled, jumping up on its side. He grabbed hold of the door and tried to rip it off its hinges, but it wouldn’t budge.

  
“Ladybug!” he called, grunting as he tried to pry it open. No such luck. “Ladybug, it’s jammed!”

  
She didn’t answer.

  
He looked up from the door, his eyes searching for any signs of her, but she was no where to be seen.

  
He stopped working, confused. “Ladybug?!” he yelled again, worry in his voice.

  
“Chat!” She called and he jumped, still unable to see her. But he could hear her voice, which was enough to jump him out of his confusion. “Use your Cataclysm! This thing’s gonna blow!”

  
He turned his gaze to the front of the helicopter, the front end of the machine was engulfed in fire, the nose bubbling from the raging heat of the fire. The flames burned upwards in giant orange waves of heat, the waves vibrating in the air, singeing off the hair on his face. The metal was slightly cracked in the front, giving Chat a view of the inside of the helicopter, where the engine was.

  
That’s when it hit him; this thing was gonna blow.

  
He turned back towards the door. “Cataclysm!” He yelled, before slamming the palm of his hand against the frame, the door crumbling to dust.

  
Two men were strapped to the seats, leaning to the side as the seatbelt held them in place while the helicopter sat on its side. They wore white uniforms and headgear, covering their faces with their arms as they struggled to breath from the lack of air.

  
Ladybug suddenly jumped up next to him, her eyes wild. “We need to get them out, now.” She said, glancing at the front of the craft.

  
The desperation in her voice spoke volumes and Chat immediately reached down in the helicopter. He unstrapped the first man, an older man with white in his hair. Chat grabbed him before he fell onto the other guy and pulled him out, handing him to Ladybug.

  
He looked down at the other man, a lot younger than the first.

  
No, Chat realized, no, this is a kid.

  
He didn’t look much older than Chat, maybe just over eighteen. His eyes were wide with terror and his face was covered in ash as he looked up at the superhero.

  
Chat reached down, unable to get to him. “Take my hand!” he yelled over the roaring flames.

  
The kid didn’t move.

  
“Kid let’s go!” he yelled more fiercely.

  
The kid still didn’t move.

  
Growling in frustration, Chat tried to look for a way in, to lower himself in so he could unstrap the kid himself. He tried stepping in once, but the helicopter buckled underneath him suddenly, the kid crying out in fear. Ladybug was too preoccupied with the man in her arms, holding him tightly and readying herself to jump for it.

  
He turned back to her, her eyes locking on his and he suddenly had a bad feeling. She needed to get out of here, she needed to get somewhere safe before anything happens.

  
Chat glanced past her and back at the edge of the building, the bright day mocking them. He looked back at his lady, before setting his jaw.

  
“Go,” he said.

  
Ladybug’s eyes widened in fear, “What?”

  
“Go,” he said again, turning back to the helicopter. “Get him out of here, I’ll meet you after I get him out.”

  
She was already shaking her head, “No.”

  
“Ladybug,” he said calmly, locking her eyes with his. He bobbed his head back at the edge. “Go.”

  
“No!” she shouted, her voice cracking. “I’m not leaving you!”

  
“We don’t have time!” he shouted, turning fully to her and grabbing her shoulders. “I need to know your safe!”

  
“You promised!” she shouted, hurt in her voice. “You promised you wouldn’t do this again.”

  
He shook his head, his heart already hurting. “If you stay, then both of you will die,” he said, gesturing at the man.

  
Ladybug glanced down at the man in her arms before looking back at Chat with wide eyes. “But if you stay,” she said, shaking her head, like she couldn’t accept something. “You could die.”

  
He shook his head, leaning closer to her, “I’m not going to die.”

  
“You don’t know that.”

  
“I do,” he said, smiling at her gently. “I’ll see you in a minute, okay?”

  
She didn’t notice as Chat reached for her yo-yo.

  
She shook her head violently, still looking at him. “Chat—”

  
“Just a minute, My Lady.”

  
That’s when he suddenly wrapped both the man and Ladybug with her own yo-yo and threw it at the edge, the end wrapping around a pole just off the ledge. Ladybug and the man were jerked suddenly from their spot and were thrown over the side of the building.

  
He could hear her screaming his name as she went over.

  
Chat wasted no time and looked back down at the terrified kid, reaching down again.

  
“Take my hand!” he yelled.

  
The kid looked up at him, paralyzed in fear. Still, he did nothing.

  
Chat growled in frustration again. He was about to jump inside the helicopter himself before he quickly realized that if he did that, he might not make it out on time.

  
“Hey kid!” he yelled, catching the kid’s attention. “Do you want to live?”

  
He seemed taken aback by the question, and Chat was about ready to yell at him, but he held his tongue, forcing himself the be patient.

  
“Do you want to live?” he asked again, his voice harsher.

  
The kid glanced past him, before meeting his eyes, nodding.

  
Chat reached down again; his eyes intense, “Then take my hand.” He could feel the tension of the helicopter building, like a ticking time bomb under his feet. His heart pounded as he continued to force himself to be patient, thinking he still had a little time.

  
The kid finally moved, unbuckling himself and reaching up. They struggled for a bit, trying to reach the other, but when they finally met, they grasped hands. He yanked him hard until he was out of the helicopter, barely jumping off in time before the machine exploded behind him.

  
Chat only saw red, before blacking out immediately.

  
. . .

  
Ladybug held tightly to the man and the magic string, shooting straight down towards the ground with the wind whipping at her hair. The man in her arms was terrified, holding onto her shoulders for dear life as they free fell towards the ground.

  
It was almost a minute of falling from the top of the building before she finally yanked on the string, jerking them upwards and slowing their fall. She cried out as the strain pulled on her arm in an awkward position, but she held firm.

  
Finally, still holding the trembling man in her arms, they landed on the solid ground, just as a crowd was gathering at the base of the tower. She retracted her yo-yo and gripped it in her hand, her limbs trembling.

  
“He needs a medic!” she yelled, looking towards the crowd and holding the man’s arm over her shoulders.

  
Two hesitant bystanders approached her and took the man from her arms. She turned back to the building, looking up at it.

  
He had told her to wait for him, but there was no way in hell she was doing that. She was angry, pissed, and livid at him. He had made a promise not an hour before, one that said he would never scare her like that again. That cat was being stupid and frustrating, because he always chooses to be the hero, sacrificing himself for her, over and over again. She didn’t want him to risk his life for her, not if it cost him his own life.

  
She raised her yo-yo again, spinning it next to her and preparing to go back up. She threw it hard and was thankful when the other end wrapped around something at the top. She yanked on it, before it shot her upwards into the sky again.

  
The windows of the building shot past her, the reflection of her suit looking back at her. She was closing in on the roof fast, and the anticipation was killing her.

  
She was almost there, about three-fourths of the way up when, for the second time that day, the roof exploded, and he was still up there.

  
Ladybug screamed, the sobs consuming her immediately as her yo-yo shot back towards her. She didn’t even register that she was falling straight and fast towards the ground until she heard someone screaming.

  
She looked up and saw with astonishment a boy flying through the air, shooting across the sky as his legs flailed around him. She knew with disappointment it wasn’t Chat Noir, but she sprang into action anyway.

  
She threw her yo-yo towards the top of the building again, the end wrapping around something stable and she yanked on it again. She jerked upwards again, only faster as she shot upwards. She swung her legs hard and pushed off the side of the building, following the flailing boy across the sky.

  
She was approaching him fast, but she knew she had to grab him soon before she ran out of time and they slammed into the ground.

  
She retracted her yo-yo before throwing it at the boy, wrapping it around his ankle then pulled him towards her. She reached out and caught him with one arm, before swinging her body around to face the building again. She threw her yo-yo, and it wrapped around something stable again and she jerked them towards it again.

  
Gravity took affect and they were soon arcing fast towards the ground, the wind roaring in their ears. Soon enough, she pulled a little more on the yo-yo, lifting them up a little bit so their feet didn’t slam into the ground.

  
She outstretched her feet as the kid held her tight, and she easily planted her feet on the ground, running as they came to a stop on the ground, her back to the building.

  
The kid collapsed onto her, fainting from the terror. A few bystanders came forward again and lifted the kid from her arms. Good thing to, because Ladybug’s arms were trembling.

  
She slowly turned around and raised her gaze upwards, her heart dropping into her stomach.

  
The roof of the building was smoking, debris handing off the side as it groaned. Smoke billowed upwards into the sky, but no fire was in sight as her eyes searched the scene, praying and hoping.

  
Nothing.

  
“Ladybug!” Someone called, and she turned slowly, her body numb.

  
Alya and Nino pushed through the crowd, her phone raised and recording. Alya’s face was bent in concern, her eyes focusing on Ladybug, but then looking around, confused.

  
“Where’s…” she looked back at her; her phone still raised. “Where’s Chat Noir?”

  
Ladybug stilled, her body trembling, but numb. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening. This. Wasn’t. Happening.

  
Alya’s face morphed, once from curiosity and concern, to utter horror. “No…” she said, before she dropped her phone, the screen shattering as it hit the ground.

  
. . .

  
He woke to the sound of beeping, like an alarm clock. He groaned, mumbling something incoherent.

  
“Five more minutes,” he said, not registering. He was somewhere dark, arguably his room, only whatever it was he was lying on was hard and cold. Maybe he fell asleep on the floor again. It’s happened before, due to long nights of patrolling and akuma fighting. He was lying on his stomach, about ready to close his eyes and fall back to sleep.

  
Then, it hit him.

  
The pain.

  
Chat cried out, sobbing as his fists tightened. He slammed his fist into the ground, the pain almost unbearable, like a white-hot piercing throughout his entire body. Something was burning his flesh, and it was tearing and searing right down to his bones.

  
He trembled, the pain consuming him. He didn’t realize he was crying until he slammed his fist into the ground again, sobbing horribly.

  
His mind suddenly filled with something other than the red-hot pain. Something else red, something else that was seared into his mind more than any amount of pain could ever replace.

  
Ladybug’s face filled his thoughts, and he forced himself to breath.

  
He calmed his breathing, groaning as the pain ebbed to a manageable throb and ache. He didn’t know where on his body was hurt, only that he was in so much pain it was unlike anything he’s felt before.

  
The beeping returned, causing him to unlock his trembling fist and look at his ring. Since he used his Cataclysm earlier, he only had minutes before he would change back.

  
_Ladybug._

  
He had the sense to move, crying out a few more times before he was able to reach behind him and grasp his staff. He collapsed on his stomach again, crying out and pressing his forehead against the cold, hard ground.

  
He forced his eyes to open and look at the glowing screen of his baton, pressing on the red icon. He put the speaker to his ear, closing his eyes as he listened to it ring. He hoped and prayed for her to answer, to come get him, to save him.

  
He whimpered, his body taking on a new wave of pain, just as the other line clicked, and she picked up.

  
“Chat?”

  
He couldn’t respond, pressing his forehead to the ground hard, rocks biting into his skin. His body ached in ways it never has before. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

  
“Chat, are you there?” her voice was desperate, her breathing on the other end heavy.

  
He buckled, his arm holding the baton collapsing next to him. His face turned to the side, staring at the glowing phone. His ring beeped again.

  
“Chat,” her voice like music, grounding him. “Chat, please say something.”

  
He could feel his consciousness leaving him, his eye lids getting heavy. Despite the terrible pain in his body, a pressure holding him down against the hard ground, he became sleepy. He wanted to sleep. Wanted it to end. Wanted the pain to stop.

  
“Chat…” her voice also sounded broken, and he opened his eyes to stare at her icon, her face smiling back at his in a motionless frame.

  
Finally, he filled his lungs with air, his voice coming out cracked and broken… but it was there.

  
“My Lady?”

  
There was a gasp on the other end of the phone, before she sobbed once.

  
“Hang in there, Kitty,” she said, sounding almost relieved. “I’m coming to get you.”

  
Chat couldn’t help himself. Her voice was so beautiful and soothing that he sobbed horribly, not even ashamed of himself as he felt himself breaking. He needed her so bad, he needed her to be there, to get him out, to drag him out and hold him.

  
“My Lady,” he said with a broken voice. “My Lady, I need you.”

  
“I know, I know, I’m coming.”

  
“There’s something wrong,” he said, pressing his forehead to the ground. “I can’t see anything, it’s so dark and it hurts, Ladybug, it hurts.” He suddenly cried out as something cracked inside his chest, echoing around whatever he was buried under.

  
“I’m coming, I’m coming, just hold on—”

  
Her voice cut out, just as he transformed back. Adrien, without the protection of his suit, immediately lost consciousness as the weight above him came crashing down.

  
. . .

  
“Shit!” Ladybug cried, looking down at her blank yo-yo. The call suddenly cut out, Chat’s icon flashing red as it notified her that he hung up.

  
She was horribly worried about him, her heart racing as the possibility that he was alive landed in her lap. He was alive, and she was relieved as the realization hit her like a train, almost making her start to cry again. But he was hurting and in pain, and she needed to get him out.

  
She looked up at the building, the smoke rising very little now as she spun her yo-yo next to her, preparing to go after him.

  
“Ladybug!”

  
She turned, locking eyes with Alya. Her face showed equal concern for her partner, her eyes questioning her.

  
“He’s alive,” she said to her, nodding. “I have to go get him.”

  
Without a second of waiting longer, she threw her yo-yo up and yanked it as soon as it wrapped around something stable. She shot upwards, passing the windows at lightning speed, her eyes focusing on the target landing.

  
Ladybug landed on a piece of debris that was two steps away from crumbling under her weight. The giant piece of concrete buckled underneath her, and she cried out as it started sliding to the left. Almost losing her balance, she jumped off it and to the side, landing on stable ground. The concrete she was just on shifted again before settling with a puff of dust.

  
Not waiting, she looked around desperately, searching for any signs of his body, or signs of life. She jumped from piece to piece of concrete, catching sight of steaming metal here and there that survived the explosion. The very idea of Chat being buried under all this, terrified her, and she wondered even if—

  
 _No,_ she told herself angrily. _No, he called you. He has to be alive._

  
She shoved a giant piece of concrete out of the way, shouting from the effort.

  
He has to be.

  
The top of the building was torn to shreds from the explosion, pieces of metal from the helicopter were scattered around the ruined area. Shards of glass littered the ground, some even bigger than her arm and making it harder to turn pieces of concrete over. Sparks from various places blew electricity from broken wires and small little flames were flickering in random places.

  
Chat was buried alive somewhere here, and Ladybug was dead set on finding him.

  
“Chat!” she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Chat! Where are you?”

  
No answer.

  
The anxiety built in her chest again as she listened to the wind, mocking her scattering pieces of hope that were slowly deteriorating. Her determination to find him was fierce, but the fear gripping her heart in a painful way was like squeezing metal, cold and breathless.

  
She was hopeful about finding him, but fearful of finding him lifeless.

  
She spotted a large piece of rubble sticking upwards, leaning against another pile of debris. Her grip on her yo-yo tightened and she gritted her teeth. Frustrated, she threw her yo-yo at it and the end wrapped around the tip of the rubble. She let out an angry noise as she yanked the string back, and the piece of concrete slowly started to tip over.

  
Ladybug didn’t even watch as it landed behind her, a cloud of dust blowing towards her and surrounding her feet.

  
She did this again with another piece of debris. And another. And another. And another. It was an endless cycle of pushing and pulling, heaving and hoping, crying and sobbing. She was losing hope, each pile of concrete more disappointing than the last, with no Kitty underneath it all. He was still buried, and she could do nothing but hopelessly look.

  
She attacked each inch of the place, pushing concrete out of the way, pulling large pieces up with her yo-yo, she even dug desperately through the smaller piles of dust and rubble. She tried so hard, she hoped so hard, and she screamed so loud for him to hear her.

  
But he never responded back, and that’s why she fell to her knees, defeated.

  
She sobbed horribly into her hands, the cries coming out in terribly waves of loud, broken wails. She couldn’t control the breaking nothingness that tore her apart from the inside out, making the pain of her loss almost as painful as the broken heart that was breaking her more than ever before.

  
She felt _broken._

  
_Just a minute, My Lady._

  
His words echoed in her mind.

  
_I’m in love with you, Ladybug, have been for years._

  
_Of course, I want you like that._

  
_Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love._

  
_I want to dance with you right now._

  
_You’re my best friend._

  
_I love you._

  
She sobbed harder, collapsing on all fours as her heart crumbled underneath her skin. Her tears fell silently to the ground, creating tiny puddles on the ground.

  
“Why didn’t I wait—” she sobbed, “with you?” Her throat was tight from all the crying, filling with tears and sobs that tore at the back of her throat so bad it felt raw. “Why did you push me a-away?”

  
Her heart was being painfully ripped out of her chest. But she didn’t care, she only cared about the emptiness it left behind.

  
An emptiness only one man could fill… and he was gone.

  
“Ladybug?”

  
Her head shot up, her tears blinding her, and she wiped them away fiercely. When her vision cleared, she stared in amazement, her breaking heart stalling for only a moment.

  
“Plagg?” she cried, standing up and rushing to him. She cupped him in her hands, and he leaned back, the poor cat looked exhausted.

  
“Oh my God,” she said, her voice cracking. “Are you alright?”

  
He nodded, floating out of her hands. “I’m fine,” he gestured to the side, “It’s… it’s Chat Noir.”

  
Ladybug squinted, looking at the kwami closer. Her eyes caught something red on his torso. “Is that your blood?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

  
He met her eyes, shaking his head slowly.

  
Ladybug’s fear intensified, “Where is he?”

  
Plagg led her to the side of the building, a side that she hasn’t checked yet, and she felt stupid for not doing so.

  
The piece of rubble he showed her was large, a lot larger than all the others she’s removed. Not hesitating, she threw her yo-yo up and wrapped it around the tip of the concrete. She turned around and used her body weight to help pull the piece off its side. It took a lot of effort and grunting, but she eventually felt the satisfying weight shifting and the concrete fell over, snapping in half as it hit the ground.

  
There was a giant hole where the debris had been sitting on top of, dust clouding it as it opened for her.

  
Ladybug ran to it, but stopped, glancing at Plagg while the realization suddenly dawned on her. If Plagg was out here, and Chat Noir was still buried…

  
If she dug him out right now, she would find out his identity.

  
The realization stopped her in her tracks, staring at the pile.

  
“What are you waiting for?” Plagg asked anxiously, drawing her attention to him. “He’s going to die in there if we don’t get him out!”

  
She hesitated, her thoughts sluggish. “But…” she glanced back up at the kwami. “If I get him out now, I’ll… I’ll know who he is.”

  
Plagg stared at her incredulously, “You’re worried about that right now?”

  
The anger in his voice surprised Ladybug, and she turned to him as he continued on his rant.

  
“I know for a fact that he wouldn’t waste a second if you were the one buried like he is! He wouldn’t care if he found out who Ladybug is, all he cares about is you!” Plagg pointed at her angrily as she stared at the kwami, her eyes wide at his anger. “He worries about you; day and night, and he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about himself when it comes to you!” He shook his head, disapproving, “I don’t think you understand just how in love that kid is with you, with or without the mask.”

  
Ladybug glanced back at the pile, considering Plagg’s words.

  
Yes, when she would drag him out of the rubble, she would know his face, and that was a risk. But he was also the love of her life at this point, she was so in love with him. Screw the mask, she needed to get him.

  
She gripped her fists tighter, before running forward and dropping to her knees. She looked inside and cried out in horror, covering her mouth with her hands.

  
She could see him, laying on his stomach, his face not visible due to his hair covering it up. There was a giant piece of rubble that was pressed against his back, and she could see blood trickling out of his mouth. The rubble pined him to the ground, his body trembling against the weight that was crushing him.

  
She reached out and grabbed the rubble, the combined effort of her strength and emotions helped as she forced the piece of rubble off him, his body reacted to the lack of pressure.

  
She jumped down the hole, almost five feet under the surface and she crouched down next to him, placing a delicate hand on his back. She looked down his body, checking for anymore injuries or rubble on him. She swiped a few pieces of pebbles off his back but otherwise, he seemed fine, but also very injured.

  
She reached out to his face, hesitating, before slowly brushing his bangs away.

  
That’s when she made a surprised shriek and jumped back, scouting against the wall opposite of him. She shook her head, staring at his very obvious face, the man she’s crushed on for years, the man she’s known for so long, and the man that considered her just a friend.

  
But it was also the man that flirted with her for two years, chased after her alter ego like she was some dream. Continuing to profess his love and admiration for her while she was pining after someone else. This was the same man, the same cat, same body and person. It didn’t seem possible, neither Marinette nor Ladybug was that lucky, no way.

  
It wasn’t possible.

  
But here it was.

  
Here was the man behind the mask.

  
Against all odds, Adrien Agreste laid before her, where Chat Noir wasn’t.

  
Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, and twice the love of her life.

  
She placed a hand on her racing her heart, afraid it might give out from the speed it was beating at. But it didn’t, and she slowly let herself accept that Adrien was Chat Noir.

  
The blood was still flowing from his mouth, and that was enough to snap her out of being startled.

  
She crawled to him, carefully rolling him over and cradling his broken body in her arms.

  
He was breathing, and his heartbeat was steady against her hand.

  
She jumped out of the hole, bringing Adrien out of the ashes and into the sunlight. She rose from the rubble and walked to more solid ground, looking down at his gorgeous face all the while. She set him down against a stable wall, leaning him gently against it.

  
She crouched before him and studied his face, his eyes closed and relaxed. His lips were parted, a little pale and bloody, but not too much to be concerning. His usually perfectly styled hair was a mops mess, covered in ash and embers that she reached up and dusted away with the back of her hand.

  
She let her hand cup his cheek for a moment, hoping he would open his eyes.

  
“Is he alive?” Plagg asked quietly.

  
She nodded, dropping her hand. “Yeah.”

  
Plagg was silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” he said. He did sound truly sorry as she lifted her gaze to him. “If it means anything, this isn’t how he wanted it to go either.”

  
She shook her head, looking back at Adrien, “Neither did I.”

  
Adrien. Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir.

  
She couldn’t help but huffing at the irony, this love square they’ve gotten themselves into. Really, it was like she has always looked to Adrien while he was pining after Ladybug and Chat Noir was looking to Ladybug while Ladybug was looking to Adrien.

  
She pressed her lips at how confusing that sounded but continued to stare at his unconscious face. It was so obvious now that she was thinking about it and looking at him, his blond hair, green eyes, body shape, everything. She suddenly felt really dumb for not noticing it before, they could’ve done this face to face.

  
She was in a state of calm; tranquility seeping beneath her skin as she stared at her Kitty. His face was relaxed, despite how terrified he seemed over the phone. She knew he was in pain, and she had no intention of waking him anytime soon if it meant she could keep him from the obvious pain that was yet to come.

  
Her calm state immediately left her when she heard a loud BOOM from across the city.

  
She tore her gaze from Adrien and stood to walk to the edge of the building, her eyes widening at the scene.

  
Countless buildings were smoking, and sirens in the distance were screeching through the streets. Loud BOOMs continued to rattle the city below her, when she suddenly remembered.

  
A chill went down her spine, “Volpina,” she said, remembering.

  
Plagg flew next to her, also looking down in horror at the city. “Is she back?”

  
Ladybug nodded, “She’s the one that made that helicopter crash.”

  
“How?” he asked.

  
She shrugged, “I don’t know, illusions maybe?”

  
“Can illusions do that?” he asked, pointing at the crumbling buildings.

  
She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

  
They were both silent for a long time, watching wordlessly as Volpina raged across the city. Ladybug knew she should be going, swinging after her to put her down and stop her.

  
She looked back at Adrien, her heart torn between saving her city and saving him.

  
Plagg glanced between her and him, noticing. He looked off to the city, people crying out in fear. He could literally feel Tikki’s eyes on him, telling him what the right decision is.

  
“Go,” he said.

  
She jerked, looking at him wide eyed. That’s what Chat Noir told her to do earlier.

  
“Plagg—”

  
“Go,” he said, gesturing to the city. “I’ll stay with him.”

  
She shook her head, looking back at the unconscious form of the one she loves. “I can’t just leave you guys.”

  
He nodded, “You don’t have a choice,” he said. “Go.”

  
She hesitated, before looking back at the city, gripping her hands. She turned back to him, “Alya and Nino are down at the bottom, get them to help.”

  
He nodded again, “Got it.”

  
She looked back at Adrien, before growing a really pained look on her face, then faced the city, grabbed her yo-yo, then went after her enemy.

  
She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! HAHAHA I'm evil, what do you guys thinks gonna happen??  
> And look at that! One sided identity reveal!  
> Hope you guys are gearing up for the finale, the next two chapters are INTENSE.


	22. When the Soul Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always Keep Fighting." ~Jared Padalecki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, YES I'm spoiling you guys with another chapter, how bout that??

Chapter 22: When the Soul Breaks

Ladybug sped through the city, swinging from building to building on her yo-yo. She passed over the civilians of Paris, running and screaming as buildings came crashing down around them. She had to stop her search a few times in order to rush into the scene and save someone. She saved most of them, which counted for something, but she was still upset as she watched some people losing the ones they loved.

  
She had almost experienced that only minutes before.

  
She had almost lost Chat Noir.

  
She shook her head, still flying through the city at top speed. No, Adrien was alive and safe, hurt and injured, but safe away from this nightmare.

  
She didn’t allow herself anytime to properly process that Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person. The fact that she fell in love with him twice just speaks volumes about how she really feels about both parties. She hoped he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon, not until after she’s dealt with Volpina. If he knew she was in danger, she was positive that he would go after her, and she couldn’t risk him getting killed with how injured he is right now.

  
She pushed all thoughts of Chat Noir and Adrien from her mind, setting her eyes on the goal.

  
When Ladybug finally found Volpina, she was standing a top a building, looking down at the chaotic city below her, smiling like a crazy person.

  
She landed on the rooftop behind her, eyeing her carefully.

  
She was exactly the same as before, her orange and white fox suit very similar to the fox Miraculous’ powers. She was taller and stronger than before; she could tell that just by looking at her. She stood looking over the edge of the ten-story building, her head bent and gripping her flute in her hand like she was just using it or was about to.

  
“You know, you should really ask Hawkmoth for an upgrade,” Ladybug said, stopping about twenty feet from her. She gestured at her enemy, “The fox get up is getting kind of old.”

  
Volpina shifted, tilting her head in the direction of Ladybug’s voice, but still didn’t turn around. She chuckled halfheartedly, placing her flute behind her back again.

  
“I could tell you the same thing,” Volpina said, finally facing her halfway. “The tight jumpsuit doesn’t suit you.”

  
“So, what does?” Ladybug replied, crossing her arms.

  
Volpina jumped off the ledge, landing in a crouch before slowly standing up, the whole-time fixing Ladybug with a cold glare.

  
“I would like to see you in crimson red,” she said, her voice cold. “Like the color of your blood.”

  
“You’re a genius, you know that?” Ladybug said sarcastically. “I’m in a red jumpsuit, does that not satisfy you?”

  
She shook her head, “I meant the other girl,” she said, smirking. “The girl behind the mask.”

  
“And yet,” Ladybug retaliated, narrowing her eyes. “You and Hawkmoth still haven’t found out who she is.”

  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” she said.

  
Ladybug momentarily faltered, her eyes shifting from rebuke to surprise. She regained her composure and leaned on one hip, showing no fear of the overly negative teen. Her peer might’ve been sneaky and smart, and impressively good at lying, but there was no way she could’ve found out her identity. If she did, then she would have already attacked her by now.

  
“You’re bluffing,” Ladybug said confidently.

  
Volpina smirked, “Am I?”

  
“I’m calling your bluff,” Ladybug said, taking a single step forward. “There’s no way—”

  
“That I know your identity?” Volpina laughed, loud and shrill. “I wouldn’t act so confident… Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

  
That’s when Ladybug stumbled, almost losing her balance from the amount of surprise and fear that filled her body. She stared wide eyed at her enemy, who was watching her like she was to her next prey.

  
“How—” Ladybug started, stopping as fear crawled up her throat. “How did you—”

  
“Find out?” Volpina said, also taking a single step forward. She chuckled lowly and her gaze darkened at the superhero. “You should really be more careful, Mari, anyone could’ve seen you.”

  
She shook her head, “Don’t call me that.” She looked her up and down, “It was the day Alya and Nino found out, wasn’t it?”

  
Volpina nodded.

  
Ladybug grimaced, “I knew it.” She pointed at her, “I knew I felt someone watching me.”

“I was in the alleyway,” she said, tilting her head. “You really should’ve checked it out.”

  
“I should’ve,” she said, stepping forward again. “I should’ve stopped you, before you did anything stupid.”

  
She grinned, “Too late.”

  
Ladybug faltered again. “What?”

  
Volpina lifted her chin, a proud look glinting in her eyes as she watched Ladybug slowly realize what she was implying.

  
It hit her like a bolt of lightning, setting her on fire and burning just like the helicopter, just like the burning building.

  
“He knows,” Ladybug said, narrowing her eyes at her. “Hawkmoth knows.”

  
Volpina nodded, her smirk never leaving her face. “How could I pass the opportunity to utterly ruin you? I mean, you are the person I hate the most. Both in and out of the mask.”

  
“Is that what this is about?” Ladybug said, gesturing to the falling city below. “Hate?”

  
Volpina chuckled, “It was because of that,” she said, stepping aside and casually sideways. “But now… it’s more about love now that I think about it.”

  
“Love?” Ladybug asked, a confused expression on her face. “What has this got to do with love?”

  
Volpina gave her a sideways glance. “Hawkmoth’s situation… not mine.” She took a breath before continuing. “The poor man has been… searching, for some time. For the things he needs.” She stopped and looked at her, “And he found them when you and Chat Noir showed up.” She shrugged, “Also, it’s a chance for me to get close to the one person I love.”

  
“Adrien?” Ladybug asked incredulously. “This… this cannot be about Adrien. You can’t be that mad.”

  
“Don’t assume things,” Volpina said calmly, “You might hurt yourself if you do.”

  
“So, enlighten me!” Ladybug shouted, throwing up her hands in frustration. “You’re not giving me very much to go on here.” She sighed, staring at the liar. She may be a toxic person and a 24/7 liar, but she was still an akumatized victim, and she needed to help her before someone else got hurt. “Why were you akumatized, Lila?”

  
“I am Volpina!” She yelled; her eyes wild as she focused back on the superhero. She settled back, her shoulders relaxing again as she gave the superheroine a judgmental look. “And I let him, Marinette. I let Hawkmoth akumatize me, just so I could get to you.”

  
“But why?” Ladybug asked. “Why put yourself through all this? All for a boy?” She shook her head disapproving at the liar. “Seriously, Lila, this is not what people do for love.”

  
“You have no idea, what lengths someone would go to for someone they love,” Volpina said, pointing a finger at her. “Hawkmoth has gone to his lengths to get who he loves back.”

  
Ladybug’s eyes widened, and she suddenly realized something. Something that made sense, and why exactly Hawkmoth hasn’t stopped or given up, even after all these years. She has always thought it was because he wanted the power, the wish of the black cat and ladybug Miraculous’ to give him whatever he wanted. But no, no he didn’t want power, or wealth, he wanted what everyone else longed for.

  
Something Ladybug has found herself in the last few months.

  
“Love,” Ladybug said in astonishment. “Hawkmoth is doing this… for love?”

  
Volpina faltered, her eyes widening before settling back into a cold glare. She scowled at her, “I’ve said too much.”

  
Ladybug studied the enemy, suddenly grateful and furious at the same time. “You know who he is,” she said, crossing her arms. “You know who Hawkmoth is.”

  
Lila locked eyes with her, her eyes still cold. “Like I would ever tell you.”

  
“Please,” Ladybug said, stepping closer. This could be it; this could be the moment that ends it all. She could save everyone. “Please, just tell me his name, that’s all you have to do.”

  
“Why would I do that?” Volpina said, her voice as cold as ice. “Why would I help you?”

  
“Because of love,” she said, giving her a pleading look. “Because love is what conquers all.” She reached out to her, still far away and pleading. “I can save you, Lila, I can save us all.”

  
Volpina scoffed, “You failed to save me a long time ago, Ladybug. Both you and Marinette.” She suddenly smirked at her, her eyes growing even colder than before, which didn’t seem possible.

  
“Speaking of love,” she said, her smile mocking. “How is Chat Noir doing?”

  
Ladybug glared coldly at her.

  
“That little present was meant for him, by the way,” she said. “It was meant to kill him, to get you all alone and taking his Miraculous so much easier.” She looked down at her nails, scratching them with her thumb. “To put you through so much horrible anguish so Hawkmoth could akumatize you,” she smirked, “That’s why Hawkmoth waited for as long as he did, to let you fall in love with him just so he could take Chat Noir away from you.”

  
“It didn’t work,” Ladybug said, her legs trembling with rage. Her voice cold and not hers when it left her mouth. “He’s alive.”

  
Volpina hummed while nodding, “I figured that much, since you’re not a crying baby right now.” She smirked, “It was my idea, especially after watching him save you like that from those thugs that… assaulted you.”

  
Ladybug faltered, her mind filling with images that haunted her at night. She was doing better, but only because Chat Noir was always there for her, and she had no reason to dwell on the event. But now that Chat wasn’t next to her at the moment and the fact that the helicopter was supposed to kill him, the images crept into her mind.

  
She placed a hand on her chest, trying to force the images from her mind.

  
 _She’s messing with you_ , she thought, glaring at Volpina. _She’s trying to get inside your head._

  
She shook her head, “I’m stronger than I look.”

  
Volpina gave her a mock sympathetic look, “Aw, is that what he tells you?” She laughed again, her voice cutting across the tension in the air like a knife. “You certainly don’t look it right now.” She looked her up and down. “I know that subject is fragile for you, which is why I suggested to Hawkmoth that we make you vulnerable and lost without him. You need him, and not just in the superhero duo way.” She chuckled, “You need him, like you need air. You need that stupid cat like it’s life or death.”

  
She smirked, “Good thing to, it’ll make taking him from you all the more sweeter.”

  
She shook her head, before taking out her yo-yo. Rage was boiling up inside her, like a hot boiler that was about to explode. A volcano of emotions that rushed to her head, making her heartbeat faster and her legs trembling with anger.

  
“I’m gonna kill you,” she said, spinning her yo-yo next to her.

  
Volpina glanced at her yo-yo, then laughed at her claim. “You can’t beat me,” she said, giving her a judgmental, half-lidded look. “You’re alone.”

  
Ladybug narrowed her eyes at her, “So are you.”

  
Volpina smirked, “Whoever said I was alone?”

  
“She’s not,” said a voice.

  
Ladybug whipped around and found a horrifying and shocking sight in front of her.

  
“You’re the one that’s alone, Ladybug,” Mayura said, her handheld fan with purple and blue feathers in front of her face. “And you’re going to give us your Miraculous.”

  
Ladybug subconsciously covered one ear, “Never.”

  
She could still do this. Yes, fighting Volpina alone would’ve been hard, but she had a chance with just her. But now, with Mayura there, it was going to get a lot harder. She could still do this, she may be alone without her trusty partner to watch her back, but she could still handle these two.

  
“You either hand us your Miraculous, or we kill you.”

  
Ladybug whipped around again, and she gritted her teeth in fear.

  
“Hawkmoth,” she said.

  
He stood there, his cane in front of him and standing confidently.

  
She looked at the three of them. Even if Chat Noir were here, they couldn’t take on two Miraculous holders that were adults and a very powerful akumatized victim. She was alone, alone to fight against these three without any possible help coming.

  
Defying them still, despite her fear, she shook her head. “I guess you have to kill me then.”

Hawkmoth’s eyes darkened, “Fine,” he said, gesturing to the other two. “We will.”

  
And as the three enemies closed in on her, spinning her yo-yo frantically next to her and glancing at each one of them, her fear intensifying. She realized this wasn’t just a fight for the Miraculous anymore, no, it was something much bigger and scarier.

  
It was going to be a fight for her life.

  
. . .

  
When Adrien was thirteen, he still had his mother. Like almost any other child, he was lucky to grow up with her, with her kindness and gentleness and her very effective parenting. He remembered only the good memories he spent with her, like playing in the backyard, running around the house from her tickles, playing the piano with her and having picnics outside in the sun.

  
People often said he was a mommy’s boy, they also said it with an annoyed tone, like it was the worst thing you could be. Adrien didn’t see the problem. In fact, he wore that title with pride, walking around like a child about to win an award. He held his mother’s hand in public, kissed her forehead in front of his friends, and pointed at her when he did something he was congratulated for.

  
She was the first woman Adrien fell in love with, but in a mother son way. She was the first person to teach him what love was, and what love should be. She taught him more about life than any teacher, textbook, or school could shove into his little teenage brain.

  
It was the kind of relationship that while he was getting older, into his preteen years, he still showed her love in public. While the other boys pushed their parents away when they tried to show them love, Adrien was the one boy running into his mother’s arms after hitting a homerun.

  
He had a great life.

  
But, unfortunately, that was all taken from him.

  
Around the age of fourteen, Adrien woke to the sound of police cars and talking. He went downstairs to find his father staring blankly at the floor, with a dead look in his eyes. He looked up to see his son slowly descending the stairs, but stopped when he saw his father’s cold, dark face.

  
That was the night Emilie Agreste disappeared.

  
His father shut down, pulled Adrien out of society and locked them up inside the mansion for an entire year. With the absence of his mother, the house grew cold, collecting dust as Gabriel shut himself in his study, working endlessly and Adrien kept to himself inside his locked room. His father also cut himself off from his son, and Adrien was left alone to grieve her.

  
He was numb, so he turned to a distraction. Naturally, he walked to his various CDs, choosing his favorite movie, the 1996 version of Romeo and Juliet.

  
It was his favorite movie because he hated it at first. Like all teenage boys, cringing at the sight of love, he refused to watch anything that didn’t involve lightsabers and sci-fi. But his mother, bless her soul, sat him down one night and held him in a bear hug throughout the entire movie.

  
“This is my favorite movie,” she had said, squeezing Adrien on the word “favorite.”

  
Adrien scoffed, “I can see why,” he said, watching as Juliet pulled Romeo into the elevator and started kissing him. He grimaced, “God, this is so gross.”

  
Emile laughed, holding him tightly against his will as the romantic scene played out. “Oh, don’t be like that Little Romeo,” she said, kissing her son’s forehead. Little Romeo was one of the various little nicknames his mother called him, and it’s probably the reason why he grew so fond of nicknames in the future.

  
“Why is this movie your favorite? When there’s freaking Star Wars!” he exclaimed, looking at her incredulously.

  
She glanced down at him before bringing her gaze back up to the screen, sighing. “Because Romeo and Juliet met almost like how your father and I met.” She flipped her hair to the side delicately and started reminiscing in the sweet memory. “It was a big party; he was the man of the big group while I was the woman of a small design company. There were a lot of flashing casino lights and fireworks in the starry night sky,” she paused and sighed before continuing. “I saw him through the crowd the exact moment he laid his eyes on me, and that’s when I knew…” She tickled Adrien’s stomach, making him shriek with laughter. “I knew he was the one, and I think he knew as well.”

  
“Gross!” Adrien cried, laughing as she stopped tickling him.

  
His mother laughed and poked his sides again, him struggling to get away from her tickling hands. Adrien suddenly jumped into his mother’s lap and hugged her around the middle tightly.

  
She patted his head, “You know” she said. “When you first fall in love, you won’t think it’s gross.”

  
Adrien looked up at that, his gaze curious. He sat up on his knees beside her, her hands resting in his lap. “What’s it like?” he asked, tilting his head. “Falling in love?”

  
His mother stared at her son for a long moment, before reaching out and stroking her son’s soft face. How precious and tender that moment was. He just wished he savored it more at the time.

  
“Falling is strange,” she said, giving his son a warm smile. “It’s that subconscious thing you do when you’d least expect it.” She sighed, “You’ll feel lucky, like it’s the last thing you deserve, and you refuse it at first, because you don’t think you deserve to be in love. But trust me when I saw this, Little Romeo,” she cupped his face in her hand, “You deserve to be loved, and whoever you’re going to love in the future, will need you as much as you will need them.”

  
“What else?” he asked, leaning forward with a curious grin on his face.

  
She smiled, “Is someone becoming fond of the little tale of love?”

  
He shrugged, “Maybe…”

  
She laughed before pulling him in. He was already far too big to be held in his mother’s lap anymore. But he still liked the way how his mother shielded him from everything that he didn’t know he would face in the future.

  
The horrible things he would see.

  
But that wasn’t important right now, right now, he was still innocent, and Emilie planned on keeping that part of him for as long as possible.

  
“You’ll feel like a bunch of fires are burning inside of you,” she continued. “You don’t like to be too far away from them, you don’t like seeing them hurt and you do everything in your power to help them.” She looked down at her son’s listening face, “You’ll feel like everything fits perfectly into place with them, physically and mentally.”

  
Adrien tilted his head, “Physically?”

  
His mother looked at him. He was far too young to understand the power of her words just yet, but he will, he will in time. Right now, she can just watch as her son slowly falls in love with love, right before he finds the one for him.

  
Emilie smirked, “That is a conversation for another time,” she said, poking him in his stomach before pulling the laughing boy into her arms, both watching the movie with interest now.

  
Adrien refuses to admit he cried at the end, watching as the two people that loved each other so deeply, so intensely die next to the other. He can’t imagine himself ever doing that, killing himself because someone he loved died.

  
Well, he also didn’t think he would become a superhero that wears cat ears. And fall hopelessly in love with his partner.

  
He wasn’t expecting to kill himself for her… but he knew he would die for her if her life was in danger. He promised himself that if it came down to saving Ladybug’s life and risking his own, he would take his own.

  
And that, considering what’s coming next…

  
Is a dangerous promise.

  
. . .

  
“Adrien!”

  
Lurching forward, Adrien awoke fully as his head slammed into someone else’s, causing an immediate headache that was competing with the one he already had.

  
“Ow,” he said, rubbing his head.

  
“Dude! You’ve got a hard head, man!”

  
Adrien looked up and his eyes widened to who was sitting in front of him, rubbing his own head before him.

  
“Nino?!” he exclaimed, looking at his best friend incredulously. He looked around him, suddenly confused, “Where-where am I?”

  
A hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched while looking up, surprised again.

  
“You’re safe,” Alya said, giving him a sympathetic look. “You’re okay, Adrien.”

  
He didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words until he relaxed his shoulders and leaned back, his head resting against a wall behind him.

  
He placed a hand on his head, the pounding headache throbbing. “What happened?”

  
Alya shrugged next to him, “We don’t know, all we saw was the explosion and Ladybug—”

  
“Ladybug!” Adrien exclaimed, sitting up with fear gripping his chest. “Where is she? I have to find her!”

  
“Easy there, man,” Nino said, crouching on his other side next to him. “You’re hurt.”

  
He shook his head, trying to get up but his body suddenly felt like a thousand pounds. “It doesn’t matter, I have to find her.”

  
“You shouldn’t move,” Alya said, forcing him back on his butt with little effort. “Plagg said you probably bruised a few ribs.”

  
“It’s fine, I can—” He stopped, looking at her blankly. “What did you just say?”

  
“She said you’re really hurt, kid,” Plagg said, flying up to the three. “You really shouldn’t move.”

  
He stared at his kwami incredulously, “You told them?!”

  
“Well, what was I supposed to do? Let you die?!” Plagg shook his head. “You were literally buried alive, kid. You’re lucky we got you out.”

  
Adrien glanced at his friends, “You guys dug me out?”

  
“No,” Alya said, shaking his head. “No, Ladybug did.”

  
He froze, his mind going blank.

  
“So,” he said, looking between them, “So, that means—”

  
“She knows,” Plagg said.

  
Adrien didn’t know what to feel at the moment. Despite the sharp pain in his chest that was pinching him and making it hard to breath, his emotions were jumbled up. Ladybug knew who he was, knew his face, so why wasn’t she here? Did she run because she didn’t like who was behind the mask? Did she pull him out only to save his life but ran when she realized it was him?

  
“You look like you’re scared,” Nino said simply. “Calm down dude, you’re safe.”

  
“It’s not that,” he said, placing a hand on his chest. “Where’s Ladybug?”

  
Alya, Nino and Plagg all exchanged nervous looks, glancing at each other like they were trying to make the other say it for them.

  
“Where is she?” he asked, his voice harsher.

  
Plagg turned to him, “She went after Volpina.”

  
Adrien blanched, “Alone?”

  
He shrugged, “Volpina was tearing the city apart. Ladybug dug you out before going after her, to stop her before she hurt anyone else.”

  
“She…” Adrien started. “You let her go alone?”

  
Plagg glared at his owner, “She didn’t want to leave you, by the way, so I offered to stay with you.”

  
“If she’s alone out there she could be killed!” Adrien tried again to stand up. “I have to go after her.”

  
“Adrien stop!” Alya said, but stopped when he pulled himself to his feet, grimacing at the pain bursting in his chest.

  
“I have to go after her,” he said, leaning against the wall. “She can’t fight her alone.”

  
“You won’t be much help like that,” Nino jumped in. “Man, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

  
“She could be killed without me there!” Adrien shouted, but immediately regretted it as the pain tightened in his chest, making it harder to breath.

  
“Adrien, you have to stop,” Alya said, steadying him against the wall while placing a hand on his shoulder. “She doesn’t want anything more to happen to you. The worst thing you can do is put her in that position again.”

  
“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she died without me there,” Adrien said, pushing himself off the wall. “I’m going after her.” He started walking towards the edge.

  
Alya suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. “Don’t do this to her.”

  
He shook his head at her, “I need to be there.”

  
“She can take care of herself, Adrien,” Alya continued. “She’s able to take care of herself.”

  
“Volpina is dangerous!” Adrien exclaimed, ignoring the tightening in his chest. “She could kill Ladybug! I’ve seen it! She is far more dangerous than any other akuma we’ve ever faced, it took both of us to take her down the first time, barely! If she went out on her own to fight her, she’s going to get herself killed!”

  
Alya shook her head, anger boiling in her eyes. “I can’t believe you would do this to her.”

  
“Do what?” He asked, anger rising in him. “Save her life?”

  
“Oh my God, Adrien! She’s not some helpless little girl or a pathetic person that has a huge crush on you anymore!” Alya exclaimed. “She can take care of herself!”

  
“I don’t care!” Adrien yelled back. “It doesn’t matter to me what she thinks of me risking my life when she’s being hypocritical and risking her own!” He took a second to breath, his chest tight. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

  
“Doing nothing is what she wants you to do,” Nino said, gently stepping into the argument. “Dude, she cares about you more than you think. Do you know what would happen to her if you were killed?”

  
Adrien glared at them, “Do you know what would happen to me if she were killed?”

  
Taking his friend’s silence as an answer, he nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

  
He turned again, but Alya grabbed his wrist again, stopping him. There was a softer look in her eyes, studying him like his pain were his own.

  
“It’s Marinette,” she suddenly said.

  
Adrien blanched, “Uh, what?”

  
“Alya,” Nino said, his voice warning but she waved him off.

  
“Marinette,” she repeated the name.

  
He glanced to the side, “What about her?” He suddenly had a rising fear in his chest. He raised his hand to his forehead. “Oh, God, nothing happened to Marinette, did it?”

  
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No, Adrien, you need to know.”

  
He shrugged, gesturing for her to continue. He was confused what Marinette had to do with this situation, considering they were talking about Ladybug before.

  
“Marinette,” Alya said, locking her eyes with his so that he was listening to her every word. “Marinette is Ladybug.”

  
The words hit him like a freight train. He tried to gasp but, due to the very bruised ribs in his chest, it only came out as a wheeze then he doubled over, coughing.

  
“Marinette…” he said, still coughing. He looked up at them. “Marinette is… Ladybug?”

  
Both of his friend’s shoulders sagged, nodding.

  
He looked up at Plagg, “You knew this?”

Plagg gave him a sympathetic look.

  
Adrien looked back at his friends, “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

  
“We found out by accident,” Alya explained. “She never meant for us to find out and now we just… know.” She shrugged, giving him a sad look. “Had we known you were Chat Noir; we definitely would’ve told you guys.”

  
“We were protecting her identity,” Nino said. “And we were protecting you. We thought the less you knew, the safer you’ll be.” He sighed at him, “We had no idea you were Chat Noir.”

  
Adrien nodded, sort of in a daze. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. It was hard to process. She had been just a friend for a few years now, nothing more than that. She was one of the first friends he made when he first arrived at school, all new and shy and stuff.

  
That was the same day he met Ladybug, the love of his life.

  
For some reason, the idea that Marinette was Ladybug sent a warmth in his body, calming the raging storm that was anxiety. Nothing about knowing her name now disgusted him, but rather, quite the opposite.

  
He loved her more, both sides, and both halves.

  
A loud BOOM sounded across the city suddenly and the three friends and Plagg turned to the noise, watching as a new cloud of smoke rose steadily in the sky.

  
“That…” Plagg started, trailing off. “An illusion can’t be causing that.”

  
“No,” Adrien said, his fear rising once again. “No… that sounds like—”

  
“A wall crumbling,” Nino said, the fear in his voice evident.

  
“Or,” Alya said, her eyes on the cloud of smoke. “Someone being forced through a wall.”

  
They all looked at each other, the fear rising to maximum. They all knew what it sounded like, each one of them having experienced it themselves.

  
“ _Ladybug,_ ” they all said at once.

  
“There’s no time for arguing,” Adrien said, turning back to the crumbling city. “I have to—” He suddenly stopped, feeling a pressure at the front of his head.

  
“Adrien?” Plagg asked, his face bent in concern. “You okay?”

  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, the pressure rising. “I don’t know, it’s just this—” Suddenly he fell to his knees, crying out as the throbbing intensified.

  
“Adrien!” Alya cried, both her and Nino dropping next to him. “Adrien, what’s wrong?!”

  
The pain was weird, like a pinching inside his brain. Then suddenly, his mind flashed with images, voices and screaming, so much screaming. They were in pain, they couldn’t see… so much blood—

  
It went as quickly as it came, Adrien breathing hard and trying to control his racing heartbeat. He looked up at Plagg, whose cat eyes were wide with fear.

  
“What the hell was that?” He asked, his chest heaving.

  
Plagg closed his mouth, hesitating.

  
“Plagg—”

  
“Her soul,” Plagg said, his voice heavy with emotion. “That’s her soul breaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote that final line, I cried... just for your information.  
> ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THE FINALE OF PART 2!!!  
> Who's freaking out, cause I am!


	23. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Farewell, My Love, until we meet again. Someday, somewhere." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AS BRIEF SEXUAL ASSAULT CONTENT.
> 
> Oh gosh here we go, the finale of part two!!
> 
> enjoy lovelies ;)

Chapter 23: Stay Awake

Ladybug knew she was losing; she knew that as soon as they started. But she never thought she would lose like this. The pain and the odds she was feeling were terrible, unbearable and sickening. She was losing terribly, when this was the fight she absolutely cannot lose. If she does, a lot of people could die if he got a hold of her Miraculous. If he won, then her parents, her friends, her people, her city and her Kitty could all be at risk.

  
She cannot lose. And she cannot die.

  
Ladybug cried out as she slammed through a wall, bricks flying around her as she fell back, hitting her head hard on the ground and rolling. She came to a stop when she hit the opposite wall, her back slamming against it.

  
She groaned loudly, pressing her palm to the floor and forced herself to her feet. The sheer will it took for her to stand, was inhumane. She lost her balance as soon as she stood straight, falling onto the wall next to her with a grunt.

  
Everywhere hurt, and she was considering herself lucky to have lasted this long.

  
“Give me your Miraculous and we’ll let you live!” Hawkmoth yelled, stepping through the hole of the wall, his face furious as he looked at her.

  
Ladybug readied herself, gritting her teeth as her body trembled. She raised her arms next to her, noticing the tears in her suit from the blade that Hawkmoth carried inside his cane.

  
“Never,” she said, her voice cracked.

  
“Ugh!” Volpina said, stepping into the hole as well with a disgusted look on her face. “You’re so hard to kill.”

  
Ladybug grimaced, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

  
Mayura stepped into the room, her fan covering her face. “It could all end if you just hand it over.”

  
Hawkmoth outstretched his hand, “Give it to me.”

  
“No, Hawkmoth,” Ladybug said, her voice returning with power. “I can’t hand you my Miraculous. With the way you’re using yours, to hurt others! It’s disgusting, and I can’t let you make that wish.” She outstretched her arm in turn, “Hand me yours, and go with peace.”

  
He scowled at her, retracting his arm. “You’re making a mistake.”

  
She shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

  
“We can let you go,” he said, his voice softening but still threatening. “Give me your Miraculous and you can live. If not,” he paused, letting his words take effect. “If not, we’ll have to kill you.”

  
Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him, also retracting her arm. “As long as I’m still living and breathing, I will NEVER hand you my Miraculous.”

  
For a long moment, Hawkmoth, Mayura, Volpina and Ladybug all stared at each other, narrowing their eyes in challenge at the other party. She knew she couldn’t win this fight, but she had to try, if she failed, all hell could break lose. She can’t risk dying, she can’t risk Hawkmoth getting a hold of her Miraculous. She can’t risk all three of them killing her so she can’t protect Adrien or Paris. Three against one, impossible odds, but she was still standing.

  
She was still fighting.

  
Hawkmoth huffed, gripping his cane tighter before fixing her with a dark, cold gaze that made Ladybug feel uneasy about where she was standing in this situation.

  
“Fine,” he said, looking over at Volpina. “Take it from her.”

  
Volpina cracked her knuckles, also giving Ladybug a dark look. “With pleasure.”

  
That’s when she rushed her.

  
Ladybug blocked Volpina’s first blow with her flute, hitting it against her forearm before slamming her fist into her stomach.

  
Volpina stumbled back, gripping her torso just as Mayura grabbed Ladybug’s throat, lifting her and pinning her to the wall. She chocked and gagged against her grip, grasping her wrist and forcing her legs up. She brought them up to her chest quickly before slamming her feet into Mayura’s chest, sending her flying against the opposite wall.

  
Hawkmoth came barreling after her like a giant machine. He was harder to fight, considering he’s a man and has about a hundred pounds on her. He fought fiercely, desperately grabbing for her earrings.

  
He was about to slam into her when he suddenly lowered himself, catching Ladybug by surprise as he swept one leg under her feet, causing her to hit the ground hard on her side. She’s barely registered anything before his foot slammed into her face, sending her back against the wall. She brought her fist up and punched him in the knee, with added super strength, Hawkmoth cried out and crumpled over his knee, holding it.

  
Ladybug was nursing her wounds for only a second before Volpina rushed her again, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her. She could fly now, apparently, and she flew upwards with Ladybug still in her grasp. Her back hit the ceiling hard, causing her to lose all the air in her lungs as they flew over the city. They hovered in the air, Ladybug chocking and gagging against Volpina’s ruthless grasp that held her firm.

  
Volpina leaned close, “You think you can act all tough and mighty?” She shook her head, “Hawkmoth and Mayura may be fooled, but I know your weakness, Marinette.”

  
Ladybug struggled to breath, her lungs begging for air as she felt herself going lightheaded. Her peripherals turned foggy, and she suddenly had the need to pass out.

  
“I know every detail about you, right down to the deepest, darkest secret you have,” she tilted her head at her, “Like how you’re sensitive when someone touches you?”

  
Ladybug would’ve panicked if she wasn’t so focused on staying awake, on staying conscious. She couldn’t pass out now, she has to stay awake.

  
“Tell me, Ladybug,” Volpina all but whispered. “What does this feel like?”

  
Neither Marinette or Ladybug could ever think that Lila would’ve been that cruel, that horrendously cruel and disgusting. But as soon as she felt the same pressure between her legs as several months ago, she knew she would never underestimate her enemy again.

  
Crying out, she lashed out at her, trying to get away. She surprised Volpina and punching her hard in the face, sending her lurching backwards.

  
Ladybug fell fast, almost a hundred feet in the air as the wind whistled in her ears. She hit the ground hard, creating a crater the size of a truck. She blacked out momentarily, before snapping her eyes open and immediately sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand. She just got past it. She just got okay. This wasn’t happening to her again.

  
She suddenly decided to focus on the way her body ached, anything but the traumatizing memories rushing back into her mind, combined with new ones that had shocked her. Anything but the way her center throbbed and pulsed painfully, anything but that.

  
She heard three pairs of feet slamming on the ground and she looked up, seeing Hawkmoth, Mayura and Volpina approaching her broken body.

  
Steeling herself, she tried to think, tried to tell herself to get up. She forced her body to work and with trembling legs, she stood.

  
Volpina wiped her nose with the back of her hand, blood rubbing on her gloves. “Well look at that,” she said, showing Ladybug the blood. “You made me bleed.”

  
 _She’s trying to get inside your head_ , she told herself. _You’re okay, Marinette, you’re okay. Find a safe place in your mind and live there, this will be over one way or another._

  
She closed her eyes, and thoughts of Adrien filled her mind.

  
She didn’t feel better, but she felt braver, and that was enough.

  
She opened her eyes and narrowed them at her three enemies. Her glare was like steel as she glowered at them, filling her gaze with such hate, that all three of them faltered and stepped back once.

  
Hawkmoth was the first to recover, stepping forward again and glaring at her. “Ladybug, we will not hesitate to kill you.”

  
She gritted her teeth, forcing her shaky, broken voice to speak. “I know.”

  
“Then why fight?” Mayura said, stepping in. “The pain you’re experiencing could end just like that if you just hand us your Miraculous. Why do you fight?”

  
Ladybug suddenly had a red-hot rage rising in her chest. What a stupid question, preposterous and stupid, just like these three were. Without them here, she could have a normal life, she could not have to risk her life everyday for this city because of them. She wouldn’t have been assaulted like she had been, months ago and now.

  
She brought out her yo-yo and spun it next to her, giving each one of them in front of her a look of pure hatred.

  
“Because you hurt the people I care about,” she said, her voice steady. “Because you hurt the city, I live in.” She stepped forward, her anger red-hot and flaming in her eyes as she stared at them, their faces growing weary. “Because you have killed so many people and I was the one that was always cleaning up your messes.” She shook her head at them, the fire still burning. “So, you ask me why I fight?”

  
They were silent.

  
“Same reason why you are,” She said, retracting her yo-yo and studying it for a second. She looked back up at them and gave them a cold and dark glare.

  
“Because of love,” she said, then she threw her yo-yo at them.

  
The yo-yo nailed Volpina right on her surprised face, before she retracted it and threw it at Mayura, wrapping it around her and jerking her towards her. She raised her fist and punched Mayura right in the face, knocking her to the ground, before turning to Hawkmoth.

  
But it was already to late.

  
He had lunged at her without her noticing, and she was caught of guard as he slammed his fist into her stomach.

  
She doubled over, coughing and backing up, struggling to breath again. He grabbed her around the throat, and for the third time, Ladybug struggled to breath.

  
“Your love won’t save you,” he said, squeezing her harder and she choked, her air way completely shut off. “Chat Noir will not save you,” he leaned close, his fire matching hers in waves of anger. “So, if you won’t hand me your Miraculous and since these two are having trouble killing you,” he gritted his teeth, his anger boiling and overpowering hers. “Then I’m just going to have to take it off your dead body.”

  
He shoved her to the ground, pounding her hard in the chest with his fist before smashing his foot into her face, her crying out as blood gushed out her nose. He grabbed her by the front of her suit before lifting off, carrying her trembling body in the air at high speeds. She could vaguely see Mayura and Volpina following them, but she soon had to focus everything she had into staying awake.

  
Still in the air, Hawkmoth threw her limp body hard, flying through the air before she smashed through another wall, bricks flying around her again. She landed on top of a roof, rolling fast, and stopping just before the edge.

  
She looked up just as Volpina grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, before she shoved her off the rooftop, tumbling to the street below.

  
Ladybug landed on top of a car, half conscious and just trying to stay awake.

  
Forcing her eyes open, to stay awake.

  
To stay alive.

  
Hawkmoth landed on top of her, his feet on either side of her as he picked her up by the front of her suit again, bringing her bloodied face close to his.

  
He brought his fist back and punched her hard in the face, and she jerked to the side, falling off the car as he let her go. She landed on her stomach on the cement, spitting blood from her mouth as she desperately tried to crawl away.

  
She could feel herself slipping. Her consciousness slowly dimming. She needs to _stay awake._

  
Blow after blow after blow came at her, flying through endless walls, cuts and bruises forming all over her body, bleeding and gaping. She knew she was only hanging on by a thread by now, and that thread was slowly beginning to snap under the pressure.

  
Finally, it came to a stop, but only for it to get worse.

  
“This,” Hawkmoth said, pinning her to a wall. Her bruised and bloody head was bobbing up and down as she fought to stay conscious. “This is where I ask for any last words.”

  
Ladybug looked up at him, her eyes still defiant.

  
“Before I kill you,” he said, breathing hard. “Ladybug, any last, worthless words that you’ll carry to your grave?”

  
She leaned her head back against the wall behind her, still breathing somehow and, to everyone’s surprise, even her own, she started laughing slowly.

  
“Roses,” she said, smiling “I like it when he gives me roses.”

  
Hawkmoth stared at her for a long moment, before stepping back, bringing up his cane.

  
She stared at it, not registering. She was too focused on staying awake.

  
He uncapped it, bringing out a long, sharp sword that glistened in the sun.

  
 _Stay awake_ , she told herself.

  
He raised the sword.

  
_Stay awake._

  
That’s when he slammed the tip of the sword into her, sliding it all the way through her torso and into the wall behind her. He let it stay there for a long minute, waiting for any kind of reaction from her. Blood gushed from the sudden wound, and it opened up completely as he ripped it out of her.

  
Gasping, she covered the wound with her hands, looking down at it, not registering.

  
The pain didn’t come at first, so she glanced up at the three, smirking enemies, before she crumbled to the ground, screaming.

  
. . .

  
Adrien could feel the pain before he realized what was happening, like a white-hot piercing that burned inside his torso. He stumbled suddenly, his friend’s catching him.

  
“Whoa,” Nino said, steadying his best friend. “What was that?”

  
Adrien grimaced, placing a hand on his abs. The pain was still there, but it was ebbing slightly. “I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. He looked up at Plagg, who had a terrified look on his face.

  
“What?” Adrien asked, already scared of the answer.

  
“I think…” Plagg said, trailing off as his eyes filled with fear. “I think that was Ladybug.”

  
Adrien stepped forward, concern flooding through him. “What do you mean… that was Ladybug?”

  
Plagg turned from him and towards the crumbling city. Adrien focused on it as well, looking down at the chaotic streets.

  
“I don’t think she’s okay,” Plagg said, turning back to him. “I even felt that.”

  
Adrien clenched his fists, his rising fear burdening him. “Felt what?”

  
“It was like a sudden drain of energy,” he said. “I think Tikki’s trying to send me a message.”

  
“Saying what?” Adrien asked, frustration taking over.

  
Plagg turned to him, his little cat eyes full of fear. “I think Ladybug is dying.”

  
A chill settled over the group, and Adrien’s insides turned to pure ice, because he knew it was true, he felt her pain. He doesn’t know how but he felt it. She was dying, and he wasn’t there.

  
“No arguing,” he said, stepping forward with a shaky voice. “I’m going to get her.”

  
“Go,” Alya said, nodding with her eyes squinting. She looked like she might die. “Go save her, she needs you now.”

  
He nodded at her before looking at both of their weary faces.

  
“Thanks, you guys,” he said.

  
They nodded before Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, then jumped off the building, following the trail of crumpled buildings to where Ladybug must’ve been. It was like his mind had opened, and he could sense her, he could feel whatever was burning her torso, he could feel her shoulder twisting at a painful angle, he could feel the fear that was suffocating her more than the pain itself.

  
He wasn’t just following the trail of rubble, but he could hear Ladybug’s senses crying out to him, begging for him to be there.

  
 _ **I’m coming,**_ he thought, believing that she heard him. **_I’m coming, My Love, hold on, hold on, please, you need to hold on. I’m close, I’m right here, just let it out, I’m here and I hear you._**

  
She was far away, and it was like torture trying to find her, because she was in so much pain that her thoughts were jumbled as they entered into his, not making any sense. But he understood their meaning, he understood the begging screams that were echoing in his head.

  
He had to find her, before her thoughts stopped completely and he would lose her.

  
A completely new desperation was forming in his chest, a desperation that filled his entire body and consumed him with a rage and frustration he’s never felt before. It was because his lady was in pain, and he couldn’t do anything about it until he found her.

  
His eyes settled on three figures in the distance on a roof, looking down at a hunched over figure. He couldn’t see which was which, but he suddenly understood why Ladybug’s fear was so great, because she had to face off a very powerful akumatized victim and two adult Miraculous holders, and she was just a teenager.

  
He rushed to the scene, not caring if they noticed because he was close, he was close to her, and she was living and breathing and—

  
She was bleeding.

  
Chat stopped only a few yards from the scene, horrified at the sight.

  
Hawkmoth and Mayura were standing behind Volpina, while she was leaning over a very hurt, very broken Ladybug, whose head was dipped towards the ground. One of her arms was pulled back by Volpina, twisting it in an awkward angle. Ladybug’s other hand was pressed against her middle, covering up an obvious gaping wound that was gushing a pool of blood that dripped down the front of her suit. The crimson red was darker than her suit, but it stood out more defined when droplets hit the cement of the rooftop they were on.

  
Chat took a step forward, but Volpina spoke up.

  
“Move,” she said, her face fierce. “And I break her.” She suddenly jerked Ladybug’s arm violently, not breaking it but twisting it enough that she cried out in pain.

  
“Fine, fine!” he said, raising his hands and looking at each one of them. “What do you want?”

  
“Give me your Miraculous,” Hawkmoth said, outstretching his hand above Ladybug. “Hand it over, and maybe she lives.”

  
Chat stopped in his tracks, hesitating. He looked down at Ladybug, her head still dipped forward. He wished she would look at her, he needed to see her face.

  
He sent his thoughts to her, begging her to look into his eyes.

  
She twitched once before slowly lifting her head towards him. He gaped at her broken face, blood dripping from cuts and her face swollen from all the hits. Blood was pouring from her nose and her lips were blue and bloody, her skin pale against the crimson color. Her hair was loose from her hair ties, sprawled out around her shoulders in a sweaty mess.

  
There wasn’t a single spot on her face that wasn’t covered in blood, and the very sight made Chat want to run to her, pull her close until the nightmare ended. But unfortunately, just like the pain sprouting in his chest at the sight of her, this was real, so he had to get them both out alive and with their Miraculous’.

  
“God!” Volpina said, looking annoyed. “You take forever to make a decision. I thought you loved her! Wouldn’t you trade your Miraculous for her life?”

  
Chat looked back down at Ladybug, expecting her face to be hurt and dazed. He was surprised to see the focused determination in her eyes, a pleading thought that raced from her head to his in a quick manner. A thought she was practically screaming at him to understand, a thought he refused to let himself understand.

  
_**Run.** _

  
He shook his head violently, not letting his emotions get the better of them. He was risking everything by staying, the world’s fate rested in his hands. He didn’t give a damn about the world at the moment, he wasn’t leaving her. If he did, he would never forgive himself.

  
 _ **I’m not leaving you,**_ he thought back fiercely, the same intensity as her warning.

  
She sobbed once out loud but didn’t say anything.

  
Volpina sighed, like she was enjoying another day by the pool. “You better hurry up and choose, Chat Noir,” she said, annoyance in her tone as she smirked at him. “I don’t think she’s going to last that long.” She slowly bent Ladybug’s arm forward, causing her eyes to go wide and she screamed out in pain.

  
Chat panicked, “Okay! Okay!” he yelled over her screaming.

  
Volpina stopped, bringing her arm back down and Ladybug gasped from the releasing tension in her arm, so did Chat.

  
“I’ll give you my Miraculous,” he said, his eyes dark and threatening. “But for the love of God,” he continued, his voice venomous. “Get your hands off her.”

  
Volpina smirked, “Good Kitty,” she said, readjusting her grip on Ladybug’s arm. “Hand it over before I change my mind.”

  
“Hers first,” Hawkmoth said, gesturing to Ladybug, who was a sobbing mess on the ground. “Let him take it, so he can at least say goodbye.” Hawkmoth met Chat’s eyes. “That wound went all the way through… there’s no way she’s gonna make it.”

  
Chat’s eyes darkened, “You son of a bitch.”

  
Volpina loosened her grip on Ladybug’s arm but didn’t let go. “Go ahead, I’m not gonna break her… yet.”

  
Chat wasted no time and he ran to her, dropping to his knees before her. He reached out and gently cupped her neck, bringing her face up to meet his. He stared into her eyes, sending her comforting thoughts as hers frantically begged him to save her. He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he felt her slipping slightly.

  
She didn’t have much time.

  
 _ **I’m getting us out of this**_ , he thought, ** _I promise, My Lady, I will get us out of this. But I need you to hold on, okay?_**

  
She nodded against him.

  
 _ **Okay,**_ she thought back.

  
He kept his hold on her, but he looked back up at the villains, glaring daggers at them for hurting her in this way.

  
“You take it off her,” Hawkmoth said, gesturing at Chat. He outstretched his hand, “Then you will hand both hers and yours to me.”

  
Chat growled at him, “You’ll get what’s coming to you, Hawkmoth.”

  
He set his jaw but didn’t respond.

  
Chat looked back down at Ladybug, his gaze softening at her suffering form. He was impressed and overly relieved that she has lasted this long.

  
He reached out and pressed a hand over her hand and held them against her wound, and she groaned in response. He shushed her gently, trying to soothe her as best he could. He still held her face and kissed her lightly on her forehead, and she relaxed slightly against him. He let her head drop onto his shoulder, her breathing a little steadier than before as he held her.

  
That’s when he realized something. He can’t let this happen, he can’t let them have their Miraculous, it doesn’t matter if both of them die, they can’t let that happen, or there won’t be a city to protect anymore. He had to protect her, and the Miraculous. If he didn’t…

  
He subtly reached behind him, none of them noticing as he grabbed his staff. He brought it in front of him and hid it under Ladybug’s body.

  
“Well?” Hawkmoth said impatiently. “What are you waiting for?”

  
Chat gripped his baton, while winding a hand around Ladybug protectively. He pulled her more into him, as much as he could with Volpina pinning her with her steel grip.

  
“This,” he said, before bringing out his baton suddenly. He wacked Volpina in the face by extending it in front of her, forcing her to let go of Ladybug.

  
He pulled Ladybug into his arms and stood up, holding her limp form in his arms with his staff extended to Hawkmoth and Mayura, who were both glowering at him. They were slowly backing up, Chat glancing back and forth at his two enemies, daring them to get any closer.

  
“Give it to us,” Hawkmoth said, his voice low and threatening. “Now.”

  
Chat shrugged, “Sorry, but I’m not interested in helping you end to world.”

  
Hawkmoth glanced behind Chat, then glanced back at him, straightening and pulling Mayura back.

  
Chat was both confused and thankful for it, “What? Scared?”

  
Hawkmoth shook his head, “Looks like Ladybug isn’t the only one that’s about to die.”

  
Chat faltered, before his eyes widened and he went to turn around… but it was too late.

  
The tip of the blade poked through the front of his suit, straight through his abs. Just like it had done to Ladybug, he didn’t feel it at first.

  
Volpina jerked the blade out of him, and he crumbled to his knees, still holding Ladybug in his arms. He covered his wound with his arm, his hands holding his staff and Ladybug. The pain hasn’t hit him yet, so he used the adrenaline as Volpina stepped back next to Hawkmoth.

  
Perfect, he thought.

  
“CATACLYSM!” he yelled, before slamming his fist into the roof, it cracked underneath the destruction magic. The roof buckled and Chat grabbed Ladybug and jumped backwards, watching at Hawkmoth, Mayura and Volpina went tumbling down the hole that he created.

  
They disappeared from sight, and Chat breathed a sigh of relief.

  
He was lying on his back when the pain hit him. He pressed his free hand against his wound, the blood gushing around his fingers. He groaned loudly, the throbbing of his body making everything ache.

  
“Chat…?” Ladybug’s voice was quiet, but it was there.

  
“I’m here,” he said, gripping her tighter.

  
“Chat, we have to get away,” she said, coughing lightly. “We can’t let them get our Miraculous.”

  
He nodded, “You’re right.” He gasped, the pain white hot on his insides. “Can-can you walk?”

  
She nodded against him, “I-I think so.”

  
He breathed, steeling himself. “Okay.” He used every bit and ounce of strength he could muster to push him and Ladybug to a sitting position, before pulling both of them up to their feet.

  
Ladybug was more banged up than he was, so he let her lean heavily on him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

  
They started to climb down the building they were on, the decent was slow, but they finally got down soon enough and walked as fast as they could with gaping wounds and blood dripping on the pavement.

  
They had gotten pretty far, far enough that Chat assumed it was safe, because he couldn’t walk anymore, and he felt as if he could collapse any minute. He looked to the side and saw an alleyway, almost hidden completely from anyone’s sight.

  
He pulled Ladybug over there, entering into the dark alleyway just as his transformation dropped, and he turned back to Adrien. Without the strength his suit gave him, he completely lost all of his strength, and he and Ladybug crumpled to the ground.

  
Ladybug soon enough dropped her transformation, lying on her stomach as she sighed once she transformed into Marinette again.

  
They both gasped as the pain hit them on a completely different level. Adrien struggled to breath properly as he put pressure on his wound, the blood already soaking his shirt and leaving his hands stained in red.

  
Marinette was lying on her stomach above him, having collapsed before him, and he couldn’t see her, but he could hear her ragged breathing. Her desperate movements as she fought to stay alive.

  
They both laid in the alleyway, both fighting for their lives as the pain completely consumed their entire beings. They’ve felt pain before, but not like this.

  
This is certainly, not how they wanted to fall.

  
“Adrien…” Marinette’s voice was quiet and shattered, calling out to him. “Adrien…”

  
“I’m here,” he said, his voice sounding equally cracked and broken.

  
“Adrien,” she said, sounding like she was trying not to cry. “Adrien, I can’t see you.”

  
“It’s okay,” he said, reaching up and searching for her, but not finding her. “Mari, take my hand.”

  
“Adrien…”

  
“Take my hand.”

  
He heard some shuffling before he realized she was crawling to him, trying to get to him. He let her find him until her hand finally grasped his desperately. Her grip was weak and shaking, but her desperation was written into his mind as she sent her thoughts to him.

  
“Adrien,” she said his name again, like it was keeping her alive. “Adrien, I’m scared.”

  
He nodded, gasping as a wave of pain hit him.

  
“Me to,” he admitted, squeezing her hand as best he could. He wished he could see her, but he couldn’t and there was no possible way for him to start moving without crying out in pain.

  
“Adrien,” she said, sobbing, which couldn’t be good for her wound. “I don’t want to die, Adrien.”

  
“Shh, it’s okay,” he said, gripping her hand tighter. “It’s going to be okay, Mari.”

  
“Adrien,” she said, she was crying now, her sobs loud and horrible. “Adrien, I’m so scared.”

  
“I know,” he said, wanting nothing more than to hold her as she passes, as they both pass.

  
At least they were passing together.

  
“Adrien,” she said. She kept saying his name, like it might keep her alive still. “Adrien, keep me alive, please.”

  
He nodded, “Anything for you.”

  
“You need to live, Kitty,” she said, sobbing. “Please, we need to live.”

  
“Shh, we will, My Love, it’s going to be okay.” He was giving her false hope, because he could already feel himself slipping. He just wanted her to believe she was going to live right up until the end, just so she could be happy and hopeful until the end. Like she always was, like how fierce Ladybug hoped, like how beautiful Marinette hoped.

  
“Adrien…” she trailed off, he could feel her slipping to, and for once was glad. At least her suffering will be over soon, her fear and pain of dying. It’ll all be over soon.

  
Soon… so soon.

  
“Adrien,” she said again, her voice quiet. “Adrien, I love you.”

  
He could feel it, he was right on the edge, he was slipping, he was letting go, but not until he said it back, not until she knew how much he loved her.

  
“I love you to, Mari,” he said, already closing his eyes, his brain dimming.

  
He was glad those were his last words, because he finally let go, let himself fall into the endless pit of the afterlife, like his soul was being drained from his body into a calm, tranquil state. His grip on her hand slackened as his world slowly went dark.

  
The last thing he heard, was her voice, her soul, begging for him to _**come back.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE CALM DOWN  
> POSTING INTRO TO PART THREE SOON


	24. Intro Part 3

Chapter 24: Intro Part 3

I told you at the beginning of this that falling is strange, that it’s a “subconscious thing you do when you’d least expect it” (quote Emilie Agreste). Falling is all about the moment right before you fall in love, that was Part 1 of this story, now we just finished Part 2 of this story, which was the falling in love part.

  
So, what comes next?

  
Well, it’s mostly just the story after, you know, after they found out their identities.

  
Which brings me to the question you guys are probably asking yourselves. The question you guys are terrified to find an answer to…

  
Did they survive?

  
Before I reveal the answer to that question, let’s talk about the whole soulmate thing. Trust me, to understand the answer to that question above, you’ll need this explanation.

  
Like Tikki and Plagg said, the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs throughout time were chosen based on their souls. Because, like Master Fu said, “they were made for each other,” and I think that goes down to their souls as well.

  
Adrien and Marinette are soulmates, because their souls were separated long ago, originating from one single soul that was too powerful and united. So, that soul split in half perfectly, which is rare, and created the perfect match of two people.

  
It’s beautiful when you think about it, one soul splits and creates two beautiful people that are the complete opposite from each other and yet… they were meant for one another.

  
I mean, who is more made for each other than these two?

  
Taylor Swift once said that she has “spent her whole life trying to put it into words.” She’s talking about love, trying to put what love feels like into words, what it should feel like and that you can only hear it, see it and feel it.

  
But you could never explain it.

  
Never.

  
Adrien tried; he really did. He tried to write it down in that poem that one day, remember? He wanted to profess his love to Ladybug, tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn’t, you know why? It’s not because he couldn’t say it, or that it got caught on his tongue, he got pretty close to telling her! It’s simply because it’s too complicated to explain, love cannot be explained.

  
It’s probably the only thing that can’t be explained.

  
(No one attack me with chemistry lol, I know how it works!)

  
Adrien gave up on writing it down, saying that “I don’t need a poem when I could just tell her to her face… I love you.”

  
If you said you didn’t swoon at that part, you’re lying.

  
They both felt something for each other, even if it was covered up with more than just a mask.

  
That day in the rain, they both felt a powerful role of thunder shatter their insides, because their souls finally, after years of searching, years of looking for one another, they finally were reunited. Even if they didn’t know it at the time.

  
And their bond only grew when they fell more in love with each other. Adrien’s and Marinette’s bond is unlike anything anyone’s ever seen before. Yes, there are some powerful stories out there, powerful love stories that have shattered the world and left us in tears. Like Rose and Jack, Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Antony and so many others.

  
Even the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs before them can’t understand the bond they share, the bond that is unlike any other. It’s powerful.

  
So… to answer your question…

  
No, they didn’t.

  
Don’t freak out, the stories not done yet. All will be explained in time.

  
But they didn’t survive that, they couldn’t. It was too hard to fight by themselves.

  
Which is why someone else had to fight for them.

  
This is about to get a whole lot more confusing, but they’re alive, I promise. What I mean by they didn’t survive from that is because they really did die. But… like how Adrien heard Marinette calling out to his soul as it seeped into the afterlife, she begged for him to come back, and so did he.

  
They survived because of their souls, because they begged the other to come back. Because their story wasn’t over yet, because their story was just beginning. They can’t just fall in love then have it all taken away from them, no, no they refused to accept that.

  
So, they fought for each other, and won.

  
Now, you’re probably wondering what the Fall has to do with any of this. Well, the Fall is a complicated story, how it came to be, what it is and what it’s supposed to do. The Fall can never be predicted, it’s different every time and it never happens in the same century. You know how you felt uneasy when Tikki and Plagg said that the Fall was always good?

  
Well, it wasn’t always that way. In fact, it started out pretty sad.

  
Hence, the title.

  
The first Fall, for example, was the reason why it turned good, why the Fall was changed for the better for the heroes. Because the Fall was originally a tragedy.

  
But it’s simply too hard to explain to you why it was a tragedy, why it was changed and why it was so… devastating.

  
So, here’s the story of how it all started… we are gonna have to go far back in time to understand this.

  
Far, far back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens


	25. The History of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be as short as it was because its just a brief story outlining what the Fall really is, and how it plays its role.

Chapter 25: The History of the Fall

Shana was lying on her chaise, a golden frame chair in the corner of her elegant room. Colorful fabric and jewels covered her from head to toe, except her head, where long, raven hair fell down her shoulders. It was hot, so she was wearing her beautiful long loincloth that fell between her legs, her legs completely exposed to the evening heat.

  
She was picking at the fabric that covered her breasts, woven together with expensive silk and jewels hanging with pretty beads down her stomach.

  
She wasn’t named the most beautiful woman in the city for nothing, that’s why the emperor took her for his wife.

  
“You look distressed.”

  
Shana pulled her gaze from her outfit up at the doorway, were Aaron was standing, her personal bodyguard. He was leaning on the doorframe, looking in on her through the beads that hung from the threshold. He had short brown hair and a sharp jaw; his eyes soft as he looked in on her.

  
She pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile. “And you look out of place.”

  
He stepped through the doorway, pushing the beads aside. “And why’s that?” he asked.

  
She sat up, placing her feet on the floor as he crouched down in front of her. “Because you shouldn’t be here right now,” she said calmly. “My husband could return any minute.”

  
“He’s out in the gardens,” he said, placing his hands on her knees. “He’s with some merchants, he’s not coming back in a while.”

  
She shook her head, smiling as she reached out to touch his face. “You still shouldn’t be here.”

  
He smirked, “I’m your personal guard, Your Majesty. I’m supposed to be near you.”

  
“It’s dangerous,” she said, smiling at him fondly.

  
He leans forward, “I know.” He stared into her eyes, “Your eyes are beautiful, you know that?”

  
She smiled, “You’ve told me once or twice,” she leaned in, closing the distance.

  
Their lips met gently, and she sighed against him, pressing a hand to his cheek as he deepened the kiss. His hand wandered to the inside of her thigh and she giggled against his lips.

  
She pushed him away, “We can’t do this right now.”

  
“Why not?” he asked, creeping closer and kissing her neck. “Our souls have barely touched, Your Majesty.”

  
“Stop calling me that,” she said, trying to pull away from the pleasant feeling. She pulled his face back to look at her, “Aaron…”

  
He slouched before leaning back, “What’s wrong?”

  
She shook her head, “Nothing, just…”

  
He tilted his head at her, sitting on the floor in front of her, his eyes questioning.

  
“I’m nervous about this… thing,” she said, looking down.

  
He reached out, taking her hand. “What? You mean—”

  
“Yeah,” she said, “The Fall.”

  
He sighed, “Can we call it anything more than that?”

  
She smiled at him, “Well, what do you suggest?”

  
“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Anything else, it sounds depressing.”

  
“I’ll say,” Plagg said, floating into the room. “Why can’t we call it anything else?”

  
“Because that’s what the Guardians told us to call it,” Tikki said, flying up next to him. “We can’t argue with them.”

  
“What is it?” Shana asked, glancing at both kwamis.

  
Tikki shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve never heard of one before.”

  
“I’ll tell you one thing,” Plagg said, floating over to the cheese platter on the table. “It’s nothing compared to cheese.”

  
“Plagg!” Tikki said, exasperated.

  
Aaron and Shana shared a laugh, giggling at their kwamis’ bantering.

  
“Tikki,” Shana said, taking on a more serious tone. The kwami turned to her with a light expression on her face. “What is this about us being soulmates? The Guardian—”

  
“I don’t know much more than you do,” she said, flying closer to the couple. “Only that you guys should be connected through your souls.”

  
“What does that mean?” she asked, as Aaron mindlessly played with her hair.

  
Tikki sighed, “The Guardian didn’t say much, but he said that if one of you were to get hurt, then you could essentially heal the other by will. It just takes a lot of energy.”

  
“That could come in handy,” Aaron said, looking over at Shana. “How do we access it?”

  
Tikki shrugged, “I don’t know.”

  
Shana sighed before turning to Aaron, taking his hand. “If we can access that power, we can stop a whole lot more people from getting hurt.”

  
He nodded, “And end all slavery.”

  
“Uh, guys!” Plagg said, rushing back to them. “Kelebek is coming back!”

  
Shana and Aaron scrambled off the chaise, making sure all their clothing was still on and adjusted right. They could hear footsteps walking down the hallway towards them, several pairs of armed guards approaching. They’ve been through this before, so they knew what to do.

  
Kelebek, the emperor of this kingdom at the time, walked into the room, flanked by two guards. He was a lot older than Shana, his middle ages giving him a rock hard look on his face. He was bald, with tan skin and a fit torso.

  
He turned to Shana, before glancing over at Aaron, who was looking outside the windows as if searching for something.

  
“What’s going on?” Kelebek asked in a deep voice.

  
Shana looked over at her husband before gesturing at Aaron, “There was a lizard in my room, Aaron is simply making sure it is gone.”

  
“It is,” Aaron responded, turning around and putting his hands behind his back.

  
Kelebek eyed him suspiciously before turning back to Shana. His face slightly softened at her and he stepped towards her. “My darling,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek, looking at her as if he were searching for something.

  
Shana glanced over at Aaron, who had gritted his teeth and tensed his shoulders.

  
“Did you need something, darling?” she asked, stepping out of his space to go out the doors to the balcony.

  
Kelebek followed her, walking outside into the hot sun. Aaron also followed, keeping a safe distance as he stepped out on the balcony with them, standing by the doorway with his hands behind his back.

  
“Yes, actually,” Kelebek said, both of them stopping at the edge. He fixed her with a curious gaze but said nothing on it. “We are having a console meeting later with all the others, I expect you to be there.”

  
She nodded, “Of course.”

  
He nodded, “Good,” he stepped away, glancing at Aaron with a suspicious gaze before exiting the room, flanked by two guards.

  
Aaron shook his head after them, “I don’t like him.”

  
Shana gave him a sympathetic look, “I know.”

  
Aaron looked back at her, studying her before approaching her, not standing too close as to draw attention from down below and risk them being discovered.

  
“What if we just ran?” he said, not missing the way her eyebrows shot up at the idea. “Leave this place behind and run.”

  
Shana sighed, “We can’t,” she said, shaking her head. “Right now, we are the only thing standing between Kelebek and the slaves. If we run, they will just hurt so many more people.”

  
“I know,” he said, obviously frustrated with the situation. “It’s just… I hate the way he looks at you. Like you’re some kind of meal.”

  
Shana attempted to step forward but stopped, not daring to risk anyone seeing them. “We can’t leave now,” she said, shaking her head. “Not until they’re free.”

  
Aaron nodded, looking down at the city below them. It was a large city, made from dirt that had blocks as houses in the suffocating heat. Straight down below them were the barracks, where all the slaves were housed and worked. Each day, a group of guards would come and get them at unholy hours and work them all the way to the next shift, which was over twenty hours of work and labor. Not to mention these poor people were being tortured, whipped, and taken from their families like they were some kind of animal.

  
The only way they could possible free them was by doing an all-out prison break, riot against the guards and run for the hills. It was possible, since the slaves outnumbered the guards ten to one, but they also had to remember that these were weary people, taking on difficult tasks almost all day and then some. It would be difficult to rally the slaves together to fight for their freedom.

  
Suddenly, Aaron’s eyes lit up like the sun, looking down at Shana excitedly. “What if we just get them all out in one night? Sneak them through the back entrance. It’s a home free run from behind the palace to the hills, and then they’re free.”

  
Shana shook her head, “We can’t get them all out at once like that, the palace guards will notice.”

  
Aaron’s eyes slightly darkened, “Not if we kill them.”

  
Shana’s eyes widened, “No,” she shook her head. “No, we do not kill. If we do, we are no better than them.”

  
Aaron’s face softened, “Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.”

  
Shana huffed, “Listen,” she said, leaning closer to drop her voice lower. “It could work, but we would have to do it tonight while Kelebek is gone.”

  
Aaron nodded, “Okay,” he said, subtly taking her hand. “We leave tonight.”

  
. . .

  
They were transformed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, the ones from ancient times as they snuck into the barracks, the sun hidden behind the horizon hours before. They silently ripped open a wooden door in the roof, slipping inside and pulling it shut.

  
When they jumped down, they were surprised to find the lamps still light and the slaves, cut up and dirty, standing up to meet them, wide awake.

  
Shana approached them; her hands raised. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

  
“You’re her,” one of them said from the gathering crowd. “You’re the woman that’s been freeing all those slaves.”

  
She nodded, “We are here to help you, but you all have to follow us silently.” She gestured to the door, “We have to get through the palace unnoticed, so that means no talking and no running.”

  
They all agreed to it soon enough, and Ladybug and Chat Noir led the way through the palace, not making a sound as they snuck through.

  
The palace guards all seemed absent, which could only mean they were changing shifts, or the emperor had called all of them to his side. It was abnormal to be walking through the halls at night, the darkness from the sky creepy above them and the fire flickering around the room, giving a haunted feel to it.

  
Shana tried not to think about how eerie it was, how unnaturally quiet and easy this was, how they seemed to be getting along just fine.

  
She looked over at Aaron, “I don’t like this.”

  
He nodded, his eyes behind the mask searching the room in a suspicious manner. “Me neither.”

  
“It’s too quiet,” she said, also searching the area. “It’s almost as if—”

  
“Look out!” Aaron yelled, grabbing her, and ducking to the ground.

  
Not a second goes by before there is a whoosh above her, then the sound of several bodies hitting the ground. Shana looked behind her, her eyes widening as she stared at the entire group of collapsed slaves, all white eyed and blank.

  
“They’re dead,” she said in shock. “They’re all dead.”

  
“It was never my intention,” said a voice. Shana looked behind her and saw as Kelebek stepping out of the shadows. “I mean, they were all hard workers.”

  
Shana’s eyes darkened, “How dare you.”

  
He fixed her with an equally cold gaze, “I could say the same thing about you, breaking into my home.” He scoffed at her, his eyes narrowing. “Like I wouldn’t notice.”

  
“You killed all those innocent people,” Shana got up to her feet, rising with her anger, Aaron standing with her. “You will get what’s coming to you, I promise you that.”

  
He nodded, “So I’ve been told.” He pulled his hands behind his back, “Guards!”

  
Suddenly, from the shadows came large men with long spears in their hands, their faces blank from following orders as the respectable soldiers they were. They all had the same outfit on, loincloth with a belt around their waist, holding up the fabric.

  
Shana stood back to back with Aaron, facing off the approaching guards. She took out her weapon, eyeing each guard from her left to her right.

  
“You ready?” she asked him.

  
“Always, Your Majesty.”

  
That’s when they attacked. The soldiers were ruthless, stabbing, jabbing, and forcing them back, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were better. With the help of their weapons, super strength, and each other by their side, they felt they could take on anything.

  
Shana had knocked a few guards down from in front of her, knocked their heads on the ground so they were knocked out immediately.

  
She relaxed as she surveyed in front of her, looking for anymore attacking enemies. When she saw none, she turned in the direction of where Kelebek had been, but he was gone.

  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked around, searching for him.

  
Finishing up with his soldiers, Aaron walked up to her, also searching the area.

  
“Is he gone?” he asked.

  
She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

  
Aaron sighed, glancing over at the dead bodies of the slaves. “I can’t believe that happened.”

  
She stepped to the side, crossing her arms and looking at the bodies of the people they were supposed to be protecting, the people they were supposed to be freeing at this very moment.

  
“This is my fault,” she said, looking away from the slaves.

  
Aaron turned to her, about to say something but stopped, his eyes settling on something behind her. Something in the dark.

  
“Aaron?” she asked, turning to him. “What is—”

  
He suddenly reached out, grabbing her shoulders and spun her. He forced her in front of him, trading spots, his eyes wide as he stared into hers, full of fear.

  
That’s when the spear was shoved into his back.

  
Shana’s eyes widened, staring down at the giant blade sticking out from his chest. She looked up into his eyes, just as blood trickled out of his mouth. The spear was suddenly yanked from behind him, him grunting as it did.

  
She shook her head, “No.”

  
He made a noise in the back of his throat and he started falling over, Shana reaching out and caught him with a sob. His weight combined with the tightness in her chest made her stumble until she hit the ground, holding his head in her lap.

  
“No,” she said, tears streaking her face and looking down at his wide eyes staring at her. “No, A-Aaron, please, y-you have to—”

  
“Your Majesty,” he said, his voice a whisper. He reached up and held her arm delicately. “Shana, I-I have to tell you something.”

  
“Okay,” she said, pressing a hand on the wound. “Okay, you can tell me later. Right now, you need to focus on breathing, okay?”

  
“Your Majesty,” he said, his voice fragile but his grip steel as he grabbed her arm. “Shana, I-I—”

  
She shushed him, “No, Aaron, please don’t say it.”

  
He looked up into her eyes, and all denial faded from her. Her insides melted as she stared down into his eyes, her heart clenching in her chest as he spoke his next words.

  
“I love you,” he said, his voice a whisper. “Shana, I love you.”

  
She shook her head, sobbing as she did. “This isn’t real.”

  
“Those eyes,” he said, his own glassing over. “Those beautiful eyes…”

  
His grip on her went limp, and she watched as his hand landed on his stomach, his eyes blank.

  
“Aaron,” she said, sobbing and cradling his neck in her hands. “Aaron, wake up.”

  
No answer.

  
“Aaron!”

  
Nothing.

  
Tears spilled from her eyes, her throat tightening as she struggled to breath, willing him to breath, to live, to come back, to—

  
“I love you to,” She said, but those words didn’t matter anymore, because he couldn’t hear them, he was gone, and he didn’t know she loved him.

  
She sobbed, staring down at his empty face, before pressing her forehead against his. She sobbed horribly, grieving him. She could already feel his soul leaving. Leaving her behind in this world that no longer had him in it, a world without his soul.

  
His soul.

  
His soul…

  
Shana’s head jerked up, remembering what Tikki had said earlier, something about bringing each other back if they were hurt.

  
She could call his soul back.

  
She took his limp hand, looking down into his blank face, staring into his lifeless eyes with hope, a hope that consumed her. She called out to him, hoping and praying that he would come back. She begged him to, reaching into the afterlife to yank his soul back and lock it inside his body.

  
She tried, she really did, but it all came crashing down when she heard nothing in response. She couldn’t feel him, she couldn’t see his eyes coming back to life, she couldn’t watch as his face lit up when he saw what she’s done, that she brought him back. That she was the one that saved him this time.

  
But no such thing happened, because she could not hear him, she could not see him, and she could not see any life in his body anymore.

  
He suddenly transformed back, Plagg landing on her shoulder with a shocked look in his eyes. In her arms lay Aaron, the love of her life.

  
And he was dead.

  
“I should’ve known he was Chat Noir.”

  
Shana looked up slowly, watching as Kelebek approached her with fire in his eyes.

  
“I know it’s you under there, Shana,” he said, anger in his voice. “How dare you do this to me.”

  
She laid Aaron’s body on the ground, never leaving Kelebek’s eyes as she rose to meet him, her eyes carrying more fire than his ever will.

  
“How dare me?” she said, her voice venomous. “How dare you!” She shouted, pointing at him. “You took the one good thing in my life away from me!”

  
“For the better of this kingdom,” he said, gripping the spear, the spear that had killed Aaron. “You and Chat Noir were polluting this city, promoting peace and equality for those, horrendous, disgusting—”

  
“You were killing people!” She yelled, her voice echoing around the dark, flickering room. “How were Aaron and I polluting the city? When you were the one spilling blood in the water!” She shook her head, her eyes darkening. “You’re going to pay for this.”

  
He chuckled lowly at her, stepping closer. “And how is a lowly, tiny palace wife going to make me pay for it?”

  
Her eyes narrowed at him, and he flinched stepping back from the suddenly dark, coldness that was focused all on him.

  
“Like this,” she said.

  
As if a bomb had gone off, a shockwave burst from Shana’s body and sent Kelebek flying backwards, slamming into a support beam before crashing to the ground. When he looked up, he was petrified with fear.

  
Still in her Ladybug suit, her eyes behind the mask were glowing white, her hair blowing around her face as she slowly walked towards him. Her entire body was glowing, a powerful light illuminating the darkness around her as she shed her light on the entire room. Her face was hard and set, her jaw tightening as she crouched in front of the emperor, his terrified face trying to register what exactly he was seeing.

  
“What—” He faltered, looking at her with terror. “What is this?!”

  
Shana leaned forward, her eyes blank and glowing as she stared dead into his eyes, petrifying him longer before she does anything.

  
Finally, she said, “This is my soul.” She grabbed his throat and brought his face close to hers. “And this,” she gave him a dark look, despite her glowing figure. “This is your downfall.”

  
That’s when she reached out with her other hand, before snapping his neck, his body crumbling to the ground, broken and shriveled.

  
Shana’s body gave out, and she transformed back and fell on her knees, staring at the floor blankly as she realized what she had just done. She had just killed someone. Although this person was horrible, killing people for entertainment, she still felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she now had the title of murderer.

  
She slowly turned her head back to Aaron’s broken body, blood spilling all around his figure as he lied on the ground, his body lifeless.

  
“Shana?” Tikki said, floating forward with tears in her eyes. “Are you—”

  
“Don’t,” Shana said, shaking her head as silent tears fell from her eyes. “Just… don’t.”

  
There was a long moment of silence, the two exhausted kwamis settling on Shana’s shoulders as she continued to stare at the floor, like she was trying to process the information.

  
She refused to let herself process it.

  
She suddenly stood from her spot and walked to his form, looking down at his glassy eyes.

  
She stared at him for a long moment before crouching down, lifting his hand. She took the ring off his finger, and Plagg immediately flew back into it, not saying a word as he was sucked into the ring.

  
She looked back down at Aaron, and her steel gaze softened. She reached out and closed his eyelids, leaning back to stare at him for a few moments more. He really was handsome, his face always looked so relaxed when he was sleeping, but nothing compared to the way he looked now.

  
His body was completely relaxed, none of his muscles or organs were working anymore to keep him alive, his brain was shut down, letting his worried thoughts go unspoken into the air.  
Lifeless, that’s what he looked like, but he also looked peaceful, and resting.

  
She smiled slightly, at least he is at peace.

  
“Tikki,” she said, standing up and turning from his body. “I need to ask a favor of you.”

  
She nodded immediately, “Of course, anything.”

  
She sighed, “I need to make a wish.”

  
Tikki flew off her shoulder and in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. “Shana, I know you miss him, but you can’t make that wish. It’s dangerous—”

  
She nodded, “I’m not making a wish for him to come back,” she said, gripping his ring in her hand. “No matter how much I… I miss him, I can’t mess with that natural order of things, I know the risks.” She shook her head, looking down at the ring. “This wish is about the Fall.”

  
Tikki tilted her head, “What are you saying?”

  
She stopped just as she touched the frame of the exit, stalling inside the palace, just about to walk out into the world, into the world alone.

  
She looked back at Aaron, and her heart dreaded living a second longer without him by her side. She could already feel her heart ripping inside her chest, but she didn’t have time to grieve, she needed to stop this from ever happening again.

  
She was going to stop this, so help her God.

  
“I’m saying,” she said, her heart going numb. She turned back to Tikki; her eyes determined. “Take me to the Guardian’s temple.”

  
. . .

  
Shana made the wish, but it wasn’t to bring the love of her life back, it was to ensure that future Ladybug’s never went through what she went through, loosing her other half. She will never be complete again, and her soul ached for him endlessly.

  
So, her wish was simple, and she traded it for her own life.

  
The Fall had three new aspects to it.

  
One; it will never be what you expect. It will come out of nowhere, and it will hit you like a bolt of lightning hitting its target. It will forever be unpredictable, the thing you’d least expect to come out of it. She chose this because Aaron always loved surprises, he loved giving them and receiving them, saying that “surprises are the best part of the gift, because it’s always what you least expect.”

  
Two; The Fall will only come every once in a while, never in the same century, and never when it is unneeded. Like two people who need to fall in love, who need to let themselves fall. Aaron always said that, in order to fall in love, “you need to let yourself fall.”

  
The third and final thing, it is always good. The Fall is always good, no matter what. Yes, it might come with some pain, it might come with some sorrow, but the Fall is there to encourage their love, to help hold them together when they are about to let go. She choose this, because Aaron was always good, so good to everything around him… he was so good to her.

  
She hoped in the future that Ladybugs will be able to bring their Chat Noirs back, and she hoped Chat Noirs will be able to bring their Ladybugs back, if ever the situation were to arrive.

  
Because losing her other half, was far worse than losing a limb.

  
It was losing everything, everything shattering in a moment… all in a single moment… and it fell apart in her hands.

  
The Fall will forever be good, because he was good to her.

  
Her love, and his Majesty.

  
Gone.

  
That was the first Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, this chapter is probably unsatisfactory from all the intensity of the finale of part two, but trust when i saw you'll all be satisfied by the next chapter!  
> ...  
> (sort of) spoiler, get ready for some fluff and angst coming your way!


	26. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."  
> Bruno Mars  
> "Just The Way You Are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everybody doing? Lol, I know the last few chapters were a little... okay very stressful, but I promised you fluff, and I am delivering! Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Beautiful

Chat Noir stood on top of a skyscraper, leaning on his staff while observing the golden sunset as it faded under the horizon. It was a warm night, summer from what he could tell, and the city of Paris was ever so busy on this quiet evening. He smiled as a young couple below him kissed on the sidewalk, pushing a baby stroller with a little baby girl in it, playing with her bottle.

  
He loved these kinds of nights, how the air seemed crisp and warm at the same time, how everything around him was lighthearted and joyful. How everything he wanted seemed to be just over the horizon, unreachable, yet still in his sight. How young couples seemed to endlessly fall in love, under the golden rays, stars and the protection of their friendly neighborhood superheroes.

  
He longed for it.

  
He heard quiet footsteps come up behind him, just as Ladybug stepped up on the ledge and smiled at him.

  
His heart leapt in his chest and he smirked back at her.

  
“Ready for another patrol, Kitty?” she asked, smiling at him.

  
Chat placed his staff over his shoulders, his wrists dangling in front. “I’m always ready, My Lady,” he said smirking at her. “The real question is, are you ready?”

  
She laughed, a sweet, melodious sound that echoed off the universe, and he had to smile as he fell in love with her even more.

  
“Let’s kick some criminal butt,” she said smugly, turning to him. She raised a finger at him, smirking. “But first, you need to do something for me.”

  
He stepped closer, his eyes challenging. “Anything.”

  
She smiled before leaning closer, snaking her hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him lower so she can tell him something. She placed her lips seductively against his ear, and he felt a familiar warmth go down his stomach.

  
She smiled against him, before whispering her next words into his ear.

  
“You need to wake up.”

  
Adrien gasped and lurched forward, his body aching and his heart racing. He didn’t know where he was, what he was doing or how he got here. He was panicking, probably on the verge of a panic attack when he realized where he was.

  
“Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, dude, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

  
Adrien felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head to the speaker, staring up confused and relieved to see his best friend.

  
“Nino?” he asked, “What—where—”

  
“You’re in your room,” Nino reassured, giving his friend a careful look. “You’re safe, Adrien.”

  
Adrien clutched his chest, trying to slow his rapid breathing and his racing heartbeat. He was safe, lying on his couch, in his room, alone with Nino… safe.

  
He sighed as his heart slowed down, coming down from its adrenaline high and relaxing into his normal, steady heartbeat.

  
He looked up at Nino, “What happened?”

  
Nino shrugged, “We don’t know, we found you and Marinette in the alleyway, covered in blood.”

  
“Marinette?” Adrien asked. Then, he remembered, and he felt horrible for not having her on his mind first. The memories rushing back to him in a sweaty, terrifying and bloody mess that rang like sirens in his head.

  
He should be dead and considering that Marinette had been in worse shape then him, only intensified her fear that she didn’t make it.

  
“Marinette,” He said, grabbing Nino’s arm in a vice grip. “Where is she?” he asked, panic in his voice.

  
“She’s fine,” Alya said, walking around the couch to them while holding a wet rag in her hands. She gestured behind her, “She’s in your bed, still unconscious.”

  
Adrien turns around on his couch, looking back at his bed. Sure enough, Marinette’s limp form laid on top of the sheets, sprawled on her back and her shirt covered in dried blood. The sight shocked him, scared that maybe she wasn’t alive from how sick she looked. But like a relived sigh after being underwater for so long, he watched as her chest rose in a steady rhythm, her little sighs of air dragging out of her in a gentle manner.

  
_She was alive._

  
Adrien looked down at himself, and he realizes that he’s in the same state of dress as she was. His shirt was equally covered in dried blood, the sight making his head swim a little. His jeans were gross and dirty, also covered in blood that stained most of his clothing. He would bet all the cheese in the world that he looked sick and pale, like he has been up for days.  
Which reminded him of his little companion, and he glanced forward, and saw both Tikki and Plagg passed out on a cushion on the other end of the couch.

  
“How long was I out?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck while glancing back at his friends.

  
Alya sat down on the couch and Nino settled back down on the coffee table in front of him.

  
“Just a few hours,” Alya said, setting the wet rag aside. “The city’s panicking about you guys, I wrote a special piece on the Ladyblog to reassure people you guys were alive.”

  
Adrien nodded, “Thanks, Alya.” He glanced between them, “So, the whole city saw us getting our asses handed to us?”

  
“The whole city watched as their two superheroes sacrificed themselves,” Nino said, lacing his hands in front of him. “People were terrified for you guys.”

  
Adrien nodded, rubbing his chest absent mindedly. He lifted his shirt from the bottom and exposed his entire front half of his torso. He rubbed a palm down his chest, reassuring himself that there was no more blood coming out of him. His skin was smooth, there and holding his insides where they belonged.

  
He let his shirt drop back down, sighing as he felt his shoulders relaxing from the relief. His mind perked up in retaliation to his relaxing state, bringing a more troubling question to mind.

  
“I should be dead,” he said, looking up at his friends. “How am I still alive? I felt myself die, I felt it! How am I even—how are we—”

  
“Calm down, man,” Nino said, waving his hands in warning. Nino and Alya grew a concerned and curious look on their faces as well. “We don’t know how you guys survived,” Nino continued. “All that we know is that we found you guys bleeding in that alleyway.”

  
“We were positive you were dead,” Alya jumped in, shifting her weight so she draped a hand over the back of the couch. “But when we got closer, we saw you guys breathing.”

  
“You were still covered in blood though,” Nino said, his voice quiet as he talked about the traumatic event. “The blood was still fresh, so we were positive you guys were—were gone.” Nino rubbed a hand over his mouth, his voice cracking slightly, and looking down as he tried to hold back his emotions.

  
Adrien felt a rushing gratefulness for his friends. His friends who probably carried their broken bodies from that alleyway and all the way to his house. He couldn’t ask for anything better than the friends that he was blessed with.

  
“How did you get us here?” Adrien asked, looking at both of them.

  
Alya looked over at Nino, raising an eyebrow as if she expected an explanation from him.

  
Nino saw Alya’s expression and caved, looking at both of them shyly. “I… stole a car.”

  
“You what?” Adrien asked, a grin breaking on his face. “How?”

  
Nino shook his head, dropping his face in his hands, “Don’t make me say it again.”

  
Alya rolled her eyes while placing a hand on his back, turning back to Adrien. “He broke the window to get inside, making the car alarm go off. Then, he repeatedly kept hitting his head on the roof of the car, saying to himself, ‘shit, shit, shit!’”

  
“I was stressed!” Nino argued as Adrien tried to suppress his laugh. “I just found my two best friends bleeding and dying on the ground, of course I was saying ‘shit, shit, shit!’”

  
Adrien was about to laugh when he felt a sudden weight crashing inside his chest, and he gasped, grasping his chest in his hand.

  
“Adrien?” Alya asked, looking at him in concern. “Something wrong?”

  
He rubbed his chest, the feeling intensifying. “It—It’s not me, it’s…” he turned around, looking back at Marinette.

  
Despite his body’s protests, his legs trembling, his muscles aching, and his friend’s reassurance, he knew that feeling was her calling out to him. She needed him near her, he could tell just by the way her anxiety was steadily growing higher. He couldn’t just let her start panicking, even in her sleep. He always came when she called, no matter what.

  
Adrien slowly approached the bed, staring at Marinette’s tiny form a top his covers. Her figure was ghostly, her skin pale and sickly, like she could be catching a fever. Her body trembled slightly, jerking and spasming like she was cold or in pain.

  
“She’s been doing that all day,” Alya said, folding her arms at her chest with a worried expression on her face. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but she just can’t relax.”

  
Adrien sat on the bed, his gaze on her trembling form as he reached for her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before delicately dragging a knuckle down her face. Her breathing steadied a little before he took her hand in his own, and she visibly relaxed as he sent comforting thoughts into her head.

  
This was weird, Adrien realized. It was like a door had been opened wide for them, how their bond seemed so closed off before now became so wide and open. For so long, he has been scratching a metaphorical door, trying to get into a room that was solely her, trying to get to know her better and understand why he felt so drawn to her. When the door opened, he hadn’t expected to figuratively step into her mind, her in turn stepping into his.

  
Like a pathway between them, filled with color and flowers, that made texting between them seem so petty now. Now, they could literally call out to each other through the will of thought. And the idea was both exciting and beautiful, like their souls had finally become what they always should have been.

  
Whole.

  
The fact that Marinette was Ladybug only made his love for her grow, and he somehow wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would be. Marinette was exactly the same to Ladybug, fierce, protective, gentle, caring, enthusiastic and bright. It made a whole lot more sense to him now, looking at her beautiful face in the dimness of the room.

  
Her face, and her entire body that was covered in dried blood, and he realized with a sickening, sinking feeling in his chest that she had almost died to.

  
He was beyond grateful that she hadn’t.

  
Adrien stood back up and faced his friends, who looked a little more relieved now that he was awake and moving around with only sore muscles and bruises to nurse. Also relieved as they watched Marinette slowly, but surely, relax on the bed.

  
“Thank you for helping us,” Adrien said, giving them both a grateful look. “But…” he turned back to Marinette, suddenly feeling the need to cry. He turned back to his friends, “We just found out our identities, and I don’t want her to feel overwhelmed when she wakes up. And we… she…”

  
Alya reached out and placed a hand on his arm, her sisterly love coming from a mile away as she smiled at him. “We get it, Adrien,” she said. “We’ll leave you guys alone. Just…” She looked passed Adrien and grew a worried look for her unconscious best friend. She looked back at him, “Text us when she wakes up.”

  
He nodded, “Of course.”

  
Alya nodded and squeezed his arm one last time before letting go, stepping back once. Nino stepped forward and brought Adrien in for a long, emotional hug, one that said a lot of different things for the things that had to go unsaid.

  
“Thank you, dude,” Nino said, patting him on the back. “For saving the city.”

  
Adrien nodded, but said nothing.

  
When they left, both of them glancing nervously at the still unconscious Marinette, Adrien locked his bedroom door and walked back over to his bed, sitting down and staring down at her.  
She looked a little less sickly and more like she hasn’t slept in days, finally getting those few hours she needed. Adrien ran another hand down her face gently, smiling as she sighed against his touch, responding to him.

  
He tore his gaze from her and down at his very dirty, very bloody self.

  
“I should probably clean this up,” he said to himself. He pushed himself off the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom, flipping on the light as he did. He tore his shirt off over his head and threw it in the trash bin, pulling down his blood-stained jeans as well and threw them out with the shirt.

  
Adrien stared at his bare chest, covered in dry blood and dirt. He looked like he had just come out of a horror movie set, his chest and neck covered in dried blood from the wound that no longer existed. That was another thing that confused him, he didn’t understand how he was still alive, and how their seemed to be no more wound.

  
Pushing that thought to the side, he reached out and grabbed a dry rag from the counter, wetting it with warm water and rubbed off the dried blood from his skin. He would’ve taken a shower, to get all the dirt, grim and blood out of the hard to reach places, but he felt that could wait. He also didn’t want to leave Marinette alone for too long if she woke up.

  
He dragged some warm water through his golden locks before stepping away from the sink. He changed his boxers into fresh ones and put on a new pair of clean pajamas bottoms and a simple t-shirt. He didn’t feel as clean as he wanted to be, but he certainly felt better.

  
He stepped out into his room, flipping off the light as he did so. He glanced over to the couch and saw the two kwamis still sleeping peacefully, still alive. They were all lucky to be alive.

  
Adrien sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her bloody skin as well. Her shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing her blood-stained skin underneath. There was also a fair amount of blood droplets sprinkled on her neck like freckles. Her right cheek was covered in the crimson shade, probably because she was lying on her stomach when they collapsed in that alleyway.

  
He considered taking her bloody clothes off her so she would be more comfortable and washing her skin so she could be a little clean when she woke up. He immediately dismissed the idea, lecturing himself for thinking such a thing. If she randomly woke up to him taking her clothes off, she might freak out and think something else was happening.

  
He would never do that to her, even if his intentions were innocent and caring.

  
Instead, he crawled over her carefully, trying not to wake her up and laid down on his side next to her. He doesn’t reach out and hold her, afraid he might wake and startle her. Instead, he enters into her thoughts calmly, only trimming on the borders of her mind as to not invade her. He was simply searching her mind to see if she was okay, if she needed him to wake her up or if she was having another nightmare.

  
Seeing into her mind sent a pleasant warmth in his chest, making him smile gently as she breathed next to him. She was breathing, calm and alive, and that was all he was asking for.

There were no more boundaries between them, no more walls that separated them, no masks hiding who they were and taunting them whether or not they were real.

  
But it was, and it was beautiful. What they had was beautiful… the fact that they were alive, was beautiful. The way she breathed next to him, her head tilting in his direction as if she could sense his presence, the way she seemed so calm after such a traumatic day, was beautiful. Everything about the girl lying next to him, covered in her dream landscape and somehow alive… she was beautiful beyond any star, sun and life itself.

  
Her life was beautiful. Her very soul was beautiful. The way her soul reacted to his, churning a deep and bright desire inside him to be close to her, to touch her, to love her beyond all limits. The way how a light seemed to burn and brighten only for her, only for the girl in front of him, only for her soul. Her being.

  
It was truly, and remarkably, beautiful.

  
Adrien hadn’t realized he was crying until the tears fell onto his sheet, making a small splattering noise. He whipped his eyes furiously, his chest releasing a tension he didn’t notice was there before. Relief passed through his body like never before, the relief to be able to watch her breath in front of him. She was alive and breathing and living, and that was also beautiful.

  
He reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, watching as she sighed in her sleep. She reacted to his presence and turned more to him, cuddling more into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

  
They both fell into a deeper slumber than before, listening to the other’s heartbeat.

  
. . .

  
Adrien woke several hours later, the sky outside his window dark and covered with stars. He didn’t know the exact reason why he awoke so suddenly, he felt like he could sleep for another twelve hours if he could. But there was this anxious feeling forming in the bottom of his stomach, one that made him nervous as he waited for something unknown to happen.

  
Marinette stirred on his chest, groaning in her sleep.

  
That’s when Adrien realized that the pit of anxiety rising in his stomach wasn’t his, it was hers. It was rising fast, a wave of liquid rising from the pit of his stomach.

  
He reacted immediately, lurching forward, careful not to hurt her, and reached over the side of his bed. He grabbed the trash bin he always kept by his bed and held it next to him, ready for her.

  
Marinette suddenly lurched forward, paused, then vomited inside the bin. Adrien brushed the hair away from her face as she convulsed, making gagging noises that echoed around the room. He held her hair back from her face and whispered soothing words to her, encouraging her to let it out. It’s a full minute before she finally takes a deep breath, leaning back and closing her eyes.

  
Adrien set the bin full of bile on the floor where it was before, the smell alone almost making him vomit. He turned back to her, brushing the bangs away from her dazed eyes as they stared at something past him.

  
“You okay?” he asked, his voice gentle.

  
She met his eyes, closing her mouth as she looked up at him. Without answering, she suddenly broke down in tears, collapsing against him. He held her tightly against his own body, letting her bury her face into his neck as she sobbed. He could feel the tremor inside her chest, shaking her to her core as she jerked against him, trembling violently. He holds her for a long time, letting her sob against him.

  
“You’re a-alive?” she asks, her voice fragile. “You’re real?”

  
“I’m real,” he said, rubbing her back affectionately.

  
She took a deep breath, letting out one more sob before relaxing against him completely. After a few long moments of her breathing steadying, Adrien gently pulled himself from her embrace. He stood from the bed and grabbed the bin, walking to the bathroom and being extra careful not to spill the bile all over his floor.

  
He dumped the sickness down the toilet before rinsing it thoroughly in the shower, leaving it there so he can throw the bin out later.

  
He walked back to Marinette, who was lying down again with an arm draped over her eyes. She looked sickly and pale again, but otherwise okay and calm.

  
Adrien sat down on the bed, and she removed her arm from her face to look at him.

  
“Feeling better?” he asked her.

  
She shook her head, “My body hurts, a lot.”

  
He reached out and touched her stomach, searching her eyes for permission. When she nodded, Adrien carefully lifted her shirt and exposed her stomach, showing no wound, just clear and soft skin covered in dried blood.

  
He rubbed his thumb affectionately over where the wound would’ve been, meeting her eyes. “There’s no wound,” he said simply.

  
She draped her arm over her eyes again, sighing as he traced her skin lightly. He reached out to her and took both her hands, helping her sit up.

  
“C’mon,” he said gently, standing up from the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
Adrien helped her to her feet and let her lean on him as he guided them to the bathroom, flipping on the lights again. He gently lifted her off her feet by the armpits and set her on the counter, stepping away to look for a new wash rag.

  
“What time is it?” she asked, her voice cracked from exhaustion.

  
Adrien looked through the bathroom door at the clock sitting on his desk. “Two in the morning.”

  
Marinette groaned, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

  
Adrien shut the cupboard he was looking in before turning back to her, holding a clean wash rag. “Don’t be sorry,” he said, turning on the sink and waiting for the water to turn warm. “It’s not your fault.” He wet the rag with warm water before turning back to her, taking one of her shaking hands.

  
“Yes,” she said quietly. “It is.”

  
Adrien looked up at her, his eyes holding pain. “It’s not your fault, Marinette.”

  
She shook her head, “You don’t understand,” she said, her voice cracking. “Lila saw me transform back; she saw who Ladybug was. I’m so stupid, I can’t believe I wasn’t careful enough—”

  
“Hey, hey,” Adrien said gently, meeting her eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up like that. It’s not your fault that she found out. Things just kind of happen, Marinette. You made a mistake, and there’s nothing you can do about it now, so don’t worry about it.”

  
“I have to worry about it, Adrien,” she said as he went back to cleaning her hands. “Hawkmoth knows who I am now, that puts my family, my friends, you—”

  
“Hey,” he said, his voice so gentle and light that she stopped dead center in her sentence. His eyes bore into hers, saying a lot more than what he could’ve said, more than he wanted to say, but he couldn’t put it into words.

  
“It’s not your fault, My Lady,” he said, not missing the way her shoulders relaxed at the sound of her nickname. “Don’t think about it right now.”

  
She stared at him for a long moment, her thoughts chaotic as he entered her mind, but they slowly stilled as he reached out and touched her cheek gently. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, a loving gesture that made her relax under his touch.

  
He leaned back, looking down at her blood-stained clothes and skin, considering something. He met her eyes in question, her cheeks already blushing as his thoughts asked the question before it passed his lips.

  
“Do you want a bath?” he asked her, his questioning innocent.

  
She took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

  
Adrien turned from her and walked to the tub, turning the facet to the warm side. Water poured out of the facet, his hand cupping some of it as he waited for it to get warm for her. As soon as it seemed hot enough, he plugged the hole at the bottom, letting the tub slowly fill up.

  
He turned to Marinette, helping her off the counter before kissing her forehead again. He looked down at her, his actions hesitant. He wanted to stay with her, be in her presence to ensure she was alright, not because she was about to step into a tub full of water, most likely fully naked. The thought crossed his mind, but he immediately forced it out of his brain when he assumed that she probably wanted privacy.

  
He kissed her forehead again before pulling away, still holding her hand.

  
“I’ll be just outside if you need anything,” he said, giving her a warm look. He starts to step away, just exiting the bathroom when her voice stops him in his tracks.

  
“Adrien?” she called.

  
He turned back, caught between the darkness of his room and the light coming from his bathroom. He stared at her, her eyes wide and nervous.

  
“Yes?” he asked, not daring to creep into her thoughts.

  
She looked down; her demeanor shy as she fiddled with her fingers in front of her. “Um,” she said, looking back up at him, her eyes still nervous. “Will—will you stay with me?”

  
He stared at her, trying so hard to not let his jaw drop to the floor.

  
“It—it’s just,” she took a sharp breath, looking down at her fingers again. “I-I don’t really want to be alone r-right now.”

  
He nodded, her words finally registering in his brain. She wanted him to stay with her, stay with her while she takes a bath, stay with her as she’s bathing—something that is supposed to be done alone. He couldn’t help but let the intimate images creep into his brain, letting him see her so vulnerable and so exposed. He wanted to, he really wanted to. But not unless she wanted it to, not unless she let him gaze upon her at her most raw and most exposed self.

  
He locked eyes with her, still rooted to his spot. “Are you sure?”

  
She visibly gulped, “Y-Yeah.”

  
He had a hard time moving, but he eventually took a step forward, back into the bathroom. He reached behind him, grabbing the sliding door and slowly shutting it. It hit the threshold, him never leaving her eyes.

  
He locked it.

  
He didn’t plan on anything; he wasn’t expecting anything from this. He only locked to the door in case someone like Nathalie or, God forbid, his father walked in on them. They had a key to his room; they could get in easily. But there was no key to his bathroom, and no possible way in unless you climb through the window.

  
He was still not planning on anything, only innocently wanting to be in her presence, and she only wanted someone to stay with her so she didn’t have to be alone. If it were Alya in his situation, she would’ve asked her to stay, right? Right?

  
He suddenly lost all train of thought when she reached for the hem of her shirt, hesitating. She went to pull it off, but her arms collapsed at her sides, and a frustrated noise left her mouth.

  
He laughed very lightly before stepping up to her.

  
She huffed, “I’m so weak I can’t even take my own clothes off.”

  
He met her eyes, the question already in his mind as he asked it. “Do you want me to help?”

  
She locked eyes with him, and suddenly they both realized just how intimate this was going to be, how he was about to see her at her most vulnerable. How he was offering to undress her, because she couldn’t do it herself.

  
She slowly nodded, a nervousness crawling up her throat. “Y-Yeah,” she said, never leaving his eyes. “Yeah, i-if you could.”

  
Adrien, having a nervous break down himself, nodded. He glanced first at the tub, the water nearly at the top. He reached over and turned it off, and the silent dripping the faucet created in the room made both of them all the more nervous.

  
He hesitantly reached out for the bottom of her shirt, playing with the hem for a long moment, still hesitating like a doofus because his heart was beating about a million times a minute. He wanted to see her like this, she wanted him to see her like this, her thoughts said as much. He wasn’t the one stripping naked here, she was, so why does he feel as vulnerable as Marinette was about to be?

  
Steeling his nerves, he slowly lifted her shirt up, revealing more soft skin, still covered in dried blood. He tried not to gape at her breasts, still covered up by her polka dotted bra, so he looked up into her eyes, which was honestly worse. She was giving him this look that said she was as nervous as he was, and yet, they weren’t planning on doing anything.

  
She lifted her arms with some effort, and he slipped her shirt over her head, dropping the blood-stained clothing on the floor.

  
He reached out to her again, the same questioning look in his eyes as she nodded back at him, giving him permission again, both of them a blushing mess at this point.

  
With shaking hands, he slipped two fingers just inside her pants, reaching for her zipper and undoing the button and the zipper. He tried his very best to ignore the very, very noticeable heat that was burning between his legs now.

  
He slipped his other fingers into the hems of her pants before carefully and slowly, dragging them down her legs, completely ignoring the way she caught her breath as his nails grazed her skin. He had to awkwardly kneel down in order to pull her pants all the way to her ankles, which put him eyelevel with her… very tempting center at the moment.

  
He quickly let her kick her pants off before standing up abruptly, the heat between his legs intensifying.

  
This was a very terrible, amazing idea. Adrien thought, as he stared down, shamelessly at her undergarments. Her bra was polka-dotted, spotted like her Ladybug suit, and her panties were these cute, little pink lacey things that hugged her waist modestly.

  
Adrien couldn’t help himself, he glanced up at her, noticing her very red, blushing face.

  
“Cute,” he said, smirking at her.

  
She covered her breasts with her arms before glaring at him, “Shut up.”

  
He reached out to her, his demeanor still playful as he gently pried her hands off her body, looking down at it and she gave no resistance as he very ungentlemanly studied every hidden curve that she was showing him.

  
He smiled up at her, his eyes soft. “You’re beautiful.”

  
With more confidence, he reached out again, taking hold of the front clasp that held her bra in place. He still hesitated, and when she gave no resistance, he slowly unclasped her bra, not leaving her eyes. He brushed the straps over her shoulders, her eyes growing nervous as he dropped it to the floor. Her anxiety jumped in her heart, and he felt it.

  
He gently took her waist in his hand, staring down at her as he fingered with the lining of her panties.

  
“Don’t be nervous,” he said, his voice low and comforting. He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I’m not gonna do anything.”

  
But by God he wanted to. With the way she was trusting him with this beautiful sight, the way she was trying to control her breathing as his hands slowly undressed her. He could feel her want for it to, her thoughts echoed back to him, saying she wanted it. Their desire for the other was intense, almost as if they were trying to break through another wall, another boundary. He wanted to break it, he wanted so desperately to give her an out of body experience, to make her lose control under his hands, to reach between her legs and touch her till she cried his name.

  
But there was a hesitance to both of them, a slight nervousness that held them back from it. They knew, from the way their thoughts were going, that they wanted it, but after what they just went through, dying and coming back to life.

  
It was too fragile.

  
They were too fragile.

  
When the time was right, they didn’t want there to be any hesitance between them. They wanted it to be special, beautiful and vulnerable. They wanted it to be theirs, not because they had died and came back to life.

  
So, that’s why Adrien didn’t satisfy them both, didn’t give her what she desperately wanted and almost needed. He simply bent down and pulled her panties down with him, his arousal for her only building as he gazed upon her completely exposed form. He studied every part of her, pulling her arms away from her body so he could look at her vulnerable form, all his gazes, touches and teasing remarks, loving and caring.

  
He knew she didn’t feel uncomfortable with his eyes gazing at her in such a loving matter, more like she was shy and nervous with how he was going to react.

  
Just to prove his point how much he loved every inch of her, loved how she was letting him look at her like this, loved how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be with him.

  
Adrien leaned forward and pressed light kisses all over her neck, only teasing her sudden pleasure by peppering kisses along her collarbone. He wanted to go lower, to taste every part of her, but he didn’t because, yes, he knew her name, but he also knew it wasn’t time.

  
When it was time, their time, then he would make it unreal.

  
Adrien helped Marinette into the bathtub, the warm water making her sigh with happiness. She leaned back against the wall of the tub, closing her eyes and smiling.

  
He sat on the edge of the tub, smiling at her happiness. “Enjoying yourself, My Lady?”

  
She opened one eye to look at him, the question familiar. She nodded, “Yeah, this is nice.” She closed her eyes again, sighing. “It’s a little colder now, though.”

  
“Well,” Adrien said, giving her a sly grin. “We were having some fun before.”

  
She shook her head, puckering her lips as to not laugh. “For the record, cat-boy, we didn’t do anything.”

  
“OH,” Adrien said, feigning surprise. “Are you sure? Cause my mind was doing some pretty sketchy things—”

  
“You better stop right there before I punch you,” she said, pointing at him.

  
He leaned forward, “Is it a crime?”

  
“It is if I decide to strip you of your clothing and make you feel all nervous and flushed,” She shook her head, smirking smugly. “A very, very dangerous—”

  
“Heated,” Adrien started, using his fingers to count. “Sweaty, hot, filling—”

  
“Stop it,” Marinette warned.

  
“High, gripping,” he shrugged, turning to her. “Very dangerous moment, My Lady, truly. You have a very tempting—”

  
“Ch—Adrien,” she said, glaring at him as he started laughing.

  
“Fine, fine,” he said, his expression turning from playful to sincere. “Really, My Lady, your body, your soul, your face, every inch,” he paused, pushing her bangs from her face. “Is beautiful.”

  
She stared at him, caught off guard by his sudden sincerity as he reached out and traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

  
“And I can’t wait,” he added, staring at her lovingly. “To learn more about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	27. Don't Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe that you fell so you would land next to me."  
> Christina Perri  
> "I Believe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to put a warning for this chapter lol. but...  
> Warning: This chapter has brief descriptions of sexual assault and nudity. Please be warned.

Chapter 27: Don’t Hide From Me

The water in the bathtub soon got too cold for Marinette to sit in, so Adrien reached out to her and helped her out by her hands. He figured she might want to brush her teeth after throwing up earlier, so he finds an unused toothbrush and toothpaste in his cupboard before handing them to her. As she’s brushing her teeth, facing the mirror, Adrien takes a new towel and wraps it around her, warming her shivering body.

  
As soon as she steps away from supporting herself on the counter, she immediately buckles against him from sheer exhaustion. She groaned and apologized to him as he wrapped both arms under her, pulling her up in a cradle.

  
“Don’t be sorry,” he says gently. He holds her close as he walks back outside the bathroom, walking towards the bed. He could feel his arms shaking from holding her up, due to his own exhaustion, but he kept walking, not wanting to set her down.

  
He didn’t bother drying her off as he gently laid her back in his bed, the towel keeping most of the water from hitting his sheets. Her hair was only damp from grazing the top of the water, so he wasn’t worried about her completely soaking the sheets and end up shivering again.

  
She had almost completely passed out again when Adrien reached out and pulled the towel more around her, covering her exposed privates so she could be more comfortable. He took the ends of his sheets and pulled it around her, covering her as she curled into a fetal position.

  
He stayed with her until he watched her face relax completely, as her muscles finally untensed from their strain, her lips parting slightly as her breathing became softer and more even. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, making sure she was out before standing up and walking to the bathroom again.

  
He thought it was high time he took a shower, so, he undressed and stepped on the tiled floor, turning the water a little hotter than usual. The warm water that spilled from the head above him washed his entire body, creating a soothing pressure on his skin. He washed his skin thoroughly before rubbing shampoo and conditioner in his locks, massaging his scalp while doing so.

  
As he stepped out of his enormous shower that could fit about ten people, he felt a thousand times better, relaxed and clean. His muscles were still sore and shaky, but they were a soothing soreness now, like the kind of exhaustion that makes you want to collapse into bed and sleep for nine years.

  
Adrien brushes his teeth as well, finding remnants of blood dried on his teeth as he scrubbed them. Just for good measure, he threw away his toothbrush as well, not wanting to stick that thing back in his mouth the next time he brushed his teeth. He slipped on a new pair of boxers, the other ones probably a little dirty and a new t-shirt.

  
Feeling like a new man, he stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the light on so he could see through the darkness. It was almost three in the morning, and he felt like he could collapse next to Marinette and just pass out for nineteen years. It would feel great, to fall asleep at this second.

  
But no, it was the way the light of the bathroom hit Marinette’s face just right, and he was hit again by her beauty, stopping him in his tracks. Her breathing was steady, as her side rose up and down while she sucked in air for her lungs, her hands lying next to her face as she curled in on herself. She looked so beautiful, yet so fragile and small. He knew she wasn’t that way, she’s probably the strongest person he knows, but he still couldn’t help feeling a little helpless as she seemed so small curled up like that.

  
He walks to her, sitting on the edge of the bed as he stares at her. He doesn’t bother getting under the sheets with her, not wanting to disturb this valuable sleep she was getting.  
She was still very naked under the towel and sheets that were covering her, but Adrien couldn’t care in the slightest. She looked so perfect and beautiful, completely relaxed and asleep after such a traumatic day. The light of the bathroom lighting up her face as she slept through it all.

  
He felt a warmth sprouting in his chest, the familiar feeling a delicate fire that burned in his heart, that was so gentle and flickering in the dark. Despite its fragility it held, it burned with a powerful purpose, a powerful and endless waterfall that spilled out of him and doused her with it. It was hot and cold at the same time, yet a warmth that only sun kissed him, a cold only a shiver running down his spine.

  
It was so delicate yet so powerful, his love her. Like a burning desire to touch her, to feel the soft skin of her cheek in his palm, to feel the way she breathes against him as he pulls her in, to feel the way she quivers against his fingertips as he causes her pleasure. It was beautiful and so very, very theirs. Forever and utterly theirs, because, after everything, there was no way he was letting her go.

  
He liked the way she looked in his bed, peaceful and calm in a new environment. How she seemed to be cuddling more with the pillows, sometimes burying her nose a little further to take a slow breath in, to take in the new scent. She was so relaxed that Adrien had to restrain himself from touching her face again, afraid he might wake her from her slumber.

  
He entered her thoughts again, searching for any signs of distress, and was thankful to find a peaceful emptiness. She was having a dreamless sleep and she was completely buried in it, and he hoped she got that good night of rest that she deserved and needed.

  
He heard some quiet whispering from behind him and turned back. He saw Tikki and Plagg having a quiet discussion on the cushions of the couch, their tones hushed and barely noticeable. They seemed fine, their eyes obviously showing exhaustion, but they were unharmed, and he was grateful for that.

  
He carefully got up from the bed and walked to them. “Hey,” he said quietly, his tone hushed as to not wake Marinette. He sat down on the couch next to them, “You guys okay?”

  
Tikki gave him a thankful look, “We’re fine, thank you Adrien.”

  
“We really took a blow today,” Plagg said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. “You should be resting, kid.”

  
He waved off the worry, “I’m fine, guys, thanks. I just don’t want to disturb her.”

  
Tikki nodded, “You’re sweet, Adrien, but remember, you’re human to.”

  
“Yeah,” he said, scoffing lightly. “Yeah, I was reminded of that today.” He decided to redirect to conversation to them, “How about you guys? Any major damage?”

  
Tikki shook her head, “The Miraculous seem fine, and we’re alive, drained completely, but fine.”

  
“We can’t transform you guys for a few days, at most a week,” Plagg said, his voice tired. “That fight took a lot out of us.”

  
Adrien nodded understandably, “Take as much time as you need,” he said, giving them a grateful smile. “You guys deserve it.”

  
He knew Plagg and him got along as much as two annoying siblings, but he was truly grateful for his kwami, putting himself in danger as much as he was so he can protect the city and people he loves. He knew Marinette was grateful for her kwami as well, knowing fully well that they got along and loved each other. Even though Ladybug and Chat Noir always were the ones running headfirst into danger without a second thought, their kwamis were at as much risk as they were following them. He knew he would never be able to repay the dept he owes his kwamis for countlessly saving their lives.

  
“How’s Marinette?” Tikki asked, glancing past him to the bed.

  
He smiled at the kwami, “She’s fine, she took a bath while you guys were asleep, no injuries as far as I can tell.”

  
“That’s good,” Tikki said, relaxing a bit at his words. “I just hope she’s gonna be okay.”

  
Adrien looked back at her as well, still curled into a fetal position under the covers, still looking peaceful and relaxed as she breathed deeply and steadily.

  
“Hawkmoth knows who she is,” Tikki said, looking back at Adrien.

  
He nodded, “I heard that while she was sleeping earlier, in her memories.”

  
“I can’t believe that lying bitch—” Plagg started to say but stopped when Tikki shushed him to be quiet. He sighed, calming his voice. “I can’t believe Lila would do such a thing. That’s low, even for her.”

  
“Marinette’s gonna have to go into hiding,” Tikki said, looking at both of them. “It’s dangerous for her to be out in the open, vulnerable.”

  
“I’ll be with her,” Adrien said, jumping in.

  
Tikki grew a worried look on her face. “We know, Adrien, but you can’t be with her 24/7, no matter how much you want to be.” She looked at Plagg for a moment before continuing, “That will also put you in danger, and she doesn’t want anything more happening to either of you.”

  
Adrien nodded, accepting the words. As much as he hated the fact that Marinette had to go into hiding for a while, until they can defeat Hawkmoth, he knew it was the best option to keep her safe. And not just her, she was putting her family, her friends, even him in danger just by being near her, and he knew how much she cares about the people she loves. She wouldn’t forgive herself if something happened to them while she tried to get out in the open, vulnerable to Hawkmoth.

  
Adrien sighed, “She’s not gonna like that, knowing her.”

  
Tikki also sighed, a sad sound escaping her tiny body. “That girl is very head strong and proud, which is sometimes a good thing… but we can’t risk her life and the people around her.”

  
Plagg nodded, “Better safe than sorry.”

  
Adrien shifted, thinking. “Where do you suggest we go?”

  
“Anywhere but the city right now,” Plagg continued. “Lila could threaten her at school, and Hawkmoth is probably memorizing Marinette’s schedule this second.”

  
The fact that Hawkmoth, the man that’s been terrorizing his city for years and almost killed both of them yesterday, could be stalking the woman he loves, the woman lying in his bed, completely defenseless without him around. It creeped him out, and he suddenly had a fierce protectiveness burn in his chest.

  
“What’s stopping Hawkmoth from telling everyone?” Adrien suddenly asked, turning back to them. “What’s he waiting for? Why not just tell everyone and out her?”

  
Tikki grew a thoughtful look on her face, “Maybe if everyone knew she’s Ladybug doesn’t help him win his goal, whatever it may be. I mean, he’s only ever wanted the Miraculous, and finding out your real names just made it a whole lot easier.”

  
“He doesn’t know who I am,” Adrien said, but faltered. “Well, I don’t think so anyway.”

  
“If he did,” Plagg said, jumping in again. “Wouldn’t he be crashing through your window by now?” He shook his head, still sincere. “I think he only knows about Marinette. I think you’re good, kid.”

  
He nodded, feeling a sense of relief. It sucks that Hawkmoth knows her identity, which puts her in danger, but that also means Marinette is safe as long as she stays hidden, away from sight. Preferably with him, if he can help it.

  
“Lila could tell everyone,” Adrien said, anxiety growing in his chest at the thought. “There’s no one stopping her.”

  
“Hawkmoth could be,” Tikki suggested. “He’s probably telling her not to.”

  
“What does he care?” he asked, “He’s Hawkmoth, he doesn’t care about anyone.”

  
“Yes, he does.”

  
Adrien jumped and turned around, and saw Marinette sitting up in the bed, her hand holding the sheets to her chest as she stared at them through the dark.

  
His demeanor softened as he looked at her. “Sorry, did we wake you?”

  
She shook her head, “It’s fine, I need to tell you guys something anyway.”

  
At this, Adrien gets up and walks around the couch to her, Plagg and Tikki following close behind. He sat on the bed next to her as she places her feet on the floor, still holding the sheets over her vulnerable body.

  
“Before I was fighting them, Volpina slipped up and told me the reason why Hawkmoth’s still doing this, why he hasn’t stopped after all this time,” she explained.

  
“For what reason?” he asked, looking at her questioningly.

  
She looks over at him, closing her mouth as a look of understanding crossed her eyes, gazing at him while she spoke. “Love,” she said.

  
Adrien closes his mouth in turn, understanding Hawkmoth for once. If Hawkmoth was trying to get their Miraculous to help someone he loves, then it made sense why he has never, not in their two yearlong battle, given up or eased up on them.

  
He understood the feeling as he gazed at Marinette, knowing he would be lost and crazy without her. He would be devastated if something horrible, like not surviving yesterday, would have happened to her. He doesn’t know what or how he would have reacted, and the thought made him nervous if she were ever to actually get hurt like that again. Like what he might do, what lengths he would go to keep her safe and protect her.

  
Adrien suddenly felt a rush of terrible protectiveness for her, a fire that burned with anticipation, a fire that roared defensively around her, creating a wall between her and any harm. Backing any kind of danger away from her, as if he were the only thing standing between her and whatever was threatening her.

  
This fierce protectiveness, which burned furiously, also came with a sense of worry for her. An anxiety that filled his chest, squeezing him until he couldn’t breathe under the pressure. He was worried about everything. He was terrified that her wounds, the ones that had magically healed would spontaneously reappear in a bloody, horrifying sight. He was terrified about how fragile she might be, how she might need him more than ever in a scary way. Or even worse, she was too strong for her own good, and that she would push him away when she really needed to open up.

  
He said a while ago that he wanted her to be vulnerable with him, wanted to see all her raw parts, emotional, mentally, and just about an hour before, he’d seen her at her most exposed. Which was a beautiful and intimate moment he will remember for the rest of his life. But there was something pushing against his mind, making him look over at her curiously.

  
He tried to enter her thoughts, to try and understand what was going on, but there was a pressure, like a blinder in front of him. She was blocking him out, and that only added to his worry.

  
Something suddenly dropped on him, and she flinched next to him, wrapping her arms around herself. A pressure suddenly appeared between his legs, but it wasn’t pleasurable feeling this time, more like someone had kicked him in the balls. It wasn’t hurting him that much, only a slight tug that he would’ve waved off if she didn’t look so distressed at the moment.

  
This wasn’t his pain he was feeling, he realized. This was her pain. A throbbing between her legs that was painful, not pleasurable or anticipating, but something that was making her wrap herself with her arms tighter. Suddenly, it hit him, and it tore him to pieces when he realized what this pain between her legs could mean.

  
He swallowed, “Mari—”

  
“Don’t,” she said sharply, anticipating his questioning from a mile away.

  
He shakes his head, “Don’t hide from me.” He gets up from his spot and crouches in front of her, staring at her with a worried expression.

  
She refuses to meet his eyes, looking at her lap instead. “Adrien—”

  
“I can feel it, Mari,” he said, giving her an understanding look. “I know you’re in pain.”

  
She shakes her head, looking up and giving the two kwamis a helpless expression.

  
Adrien realizes what she’s trying to ask of them, and he turns around. “Could you guys give us some privacy?” he asked, his voice patient.

  
Tikki and Plagg gave them a worried expression before nodding and floating away, back to settle on the couch.

  
Adrien turned back to Marinette, still refusing to meet his eyes. “Mari, I can literally feel your pain. It’s probably not as bad as yours, which scares me.” He gives her a concerned, helpless look. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

  
She shakes her head, “I can’t, Adrien.”

  
Marinette suddenly tensed and covered her face with her hands. Horrified, Adrien recognized the familiar signs, her words and her actions. His insides went as cold as ice.

  
“Did something happen?” he asked, just above a whisper.

  
She was trembling and Adrien scouted closer as she nodded, slowly.

  
“My Lady,” he said, gently rubbing her knees in a comforting matter. She still wouldn’t look at him or answer him, so he entered her mind. She tried to tell him to get out, to fight against him, but her fight was short lived and her mind caved, opening a door for him to enter her memories.

  
He watched, in Ladybug’s perspective as Volpina lifted off in the air, holding her throat and face close to her sneering one. She said some words that Adrien couldn’t catch, probably due to the way her mind was foggy from the fight. But her vision became clear as day as he felt a jolt of pain run from between his legs and up his spine.

  
Marinette flinched again in front of him as he exited her mind, unable to watch anymore of it. He stared at her covered face, unable to speak as he watched her silently suffer. She was just assaulted, again, in the same year. Yes, the thugs that kidnapped her a lifetime ago were forceful and made her emotionally vulnerable for a few weeks, but as far as he could tell, she wasn’t physically hurting as much as she was now when it happened. But this time was different, this time she was in pain. Volpina had practically reached down and twisted her painfully, and due to the fact that she had super strength and that was Marinette’s most sensitive part of her body, it probably hurt a lot.

  
Adrien stared at her, his face twisting in pain as he watched her hunched over form suffering from the traumatic memories. He tried to reach into her mind again, but she was more forceful about keeping him out this time.

  
“Mari…” he said, his voice quiet and full of pain. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
She shook her head, still not looking at him. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her face closer to his and her hair falling around her. She wasn’t crying, which only worried Adrien more. She was bottling it up, holding her emotions back like a dam about to break under the pressure. He wanted her to let it out, spill all her tears so she wasn’t holding this in.

  
For once, he wanted her to cry.

  
She shifted her weight again and flinched again, her very quiet whimper not missing his ears.

  
He glanced down between her legs, covered up by the sheets and towel. Another wave of worry passed through him and he looked up at her with concern in his eyes. “How much does it hurt?” he asked.

  
Finally, she removed her hands from her eyes, shyly glancing up at him through her lashes. “It… It’s not that bad, just a little… sensitive.”

  
He shook his head, not buying it. “Don’t lie to me, Mari.”

  
She meets his eyes, her own slightly glassy. Finally, the dam broke and she caved in front of him. Her face tightening as she struggled to hold back a sob.

  
He shushed her gently, raising to his knees to be closer to her, rubbing her legs affectionately. “It’s okay, I’m right here,” he says, his gentleness seeping into her skin. He could feel it slightly calming her, “I’ve got you.”

  
She took a deep breath, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked back up at him. “A lot,” she says, her voice tight with emotion. “It hurts a lot.”

  
He grew more worried and scouted closer to her, taking her face in his hands gently. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes, searching that sky-blue stare for anything more that could be worrying him.

  
Only the terrible trembling in her legs was concerning, the throbbing still evident between his legs as well.

  
She flinched again suddenly, whimpering in the back of her throat. Adrien decided on something as he took her hands gently.

  
“C’mon,” he said, gently tugging her to her feet. Her other hand wraps around the front of the towel, holding it protectively against her chest. He guides her into the light of the bathroom, letting go of her hand to grab another dry towel. He unfolds it and places it on the counter again, spreading it out.

  
He turns to her and takes her free hand, pulling her to the counter. He lifts her by the armpits and, as gently as he could, sets her on the counter. Even though he was being gentle, trying to keep from hurting her, the hard surface still made her flinch and whimper in pain.

  
He brushes her hair out of her face again, staring at her eyes. He gives her a gentle smile, trying to calm her racing nerves he could feel running rapidly through her veins.

  
He reaches down and places his palms on the top of her thighs, not leaving her gaze as he asks her the question.

  
“Can I see it?” he asks, his head feeling like a balloon.

  
She stared at him for a long time, still clutching the towel to her chest, her grip tightening at his words. He could feel the way her thoughts were nervous, how he would react. He quickly sent warm thoughts her way, trying to calm her storm because he was still not planning on doing anything. He only wanted to see if any damage had been done, she could be bleeding for all they knew or maybe she might need a hospital.

  
Yes, he had seen her naked earlier, but her legs had been closed and he didn’t go searching for anything, he didn’t even know she was hurting. Maybe she didn’t even know she was in pain until she woke up just now.

  
Slowly, Marinette presses her lips together and nods, his mind flooding with her nerves.

  
He reaches out to her and gently tugs on the towel. She gave no resistance as he pulled it away from her body, her form once again exposed.

  
He looks down and notices her legs are tightly clenched together, probably causing her more pain then necessary.

  
He looks up at her, her face was going red and he smiles fondly at her, still being gentle with her. He reaches under her legs and hooks the back of her knees with his hands, not moving them.

  
She snapped her eyes to him, a sense of anxiety and nervousness building in her chest.

  
“Relax,” he said, staring at her lovingly. “Relax, My Lady, I’m not gonna do anything.”

  
It took a few more soothing words and gentle touches, but her thigh muscles finally gave out and she sighed in relief, the pain ebbing slightly.

  
He paused for a minute, letting her gain her bearings before he did anything. When she had calmed down and locked eyes with him, he gently helped spread her legs for her, spreading her knees. He never left her gaze; he wasn’t looking until she gave him complete permission to do so.

  
She gulps nervously, staring at him wide eyed and then she nodded.

  
Carefully, he cast his gaze down to her center, and his body caved, his heart dropping to his stomach in horror. Thank God she wasn’t bleeding, but she had massive bruises on her inner thighs and along the sensitive skin of her folds.

  
He suddenly was so thankful he didn’t touch her earlier; the act probably would’ve caused her pain. He felt bad for wanting to touch her when she was in this much pain, but maybe she hadn’t realized it earlier, the bruising and pain between her legs.

  
It also made sense why he didn’t notice it earlier, the bruises were hard to see and well hidden when she closes her legs. And she didn’t seem to have that much trouble walking either, despite the pain.

  
Adrien bites his lip as he stares down at her injury, a helpless feeling sprouting in his chest. He tried to control his whirlwind of emotions that were flying around aimlessly in his head, how angry, frustrated, sad and upset he was that he wasn’t there to protect her. While he was off somewhere, passed out on the floor, she was getting kicked, jabbed, punched, stabbed, and now, she had just been assaulted, violently, again.

  
He blames himself. He should’ve been there.

  
Marinette seems to have caught on to his emotions because she sat up to be closer to him, his eyes looking back up at hers.

  
“It’s not your fault, Adrien,” she said, her voice fragile. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

  
He shook his head, his own eyes filling with tears. “I should’ve been there.”

  
“You couldn’t,” she said, reaching out and touching his face. “You were hurt.”

  
He reached up and took both of her hands, holding them between his own as he gave her a helpless look. “I was being dumb,” he said, his voice cracking. “If I hadn’t pushed you off that building—”

  
“Then we’d both be dead, or worse,” she said, tilting her head at him. “If you hadn’t done that, we would’ve both been buried.” She shook her head at him, her eyes going glassy. “Please… please don’t blame yourself. You’re not the one that did this to me.”

  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there,” he said, his throat tightening. “I should’ve let you wait—”

  
“That kid would’ve died if it weren’t for you,” she interrupted him. “And, yes, we almost died to, but our Miraculous wasn’t taken, Tikki and Plagg are safe, and we somehow survived that,” she smiled despite the pain, “I call that a win.”

  
“This?” Adrien gestured between her legs. “This is a win?”

  
She takes a shaky breath, “Adrien… we’re alive, we survived those three against all odds. As sad and… and as traumatizing as it is, this isn’t the first time this happened.” She grips his hand tighter, “I’m okay, Adrien, just…” she paused, her voice full of emotion as she spoke next. “Just don’t leave me.”

  
He shakes his head at her, defying the very idea of it. “Never.” He looks down at her bruising again, the pain still written on his face as he studies it. “But why didn’t it heal with the rest of your wounds?”

  
She sighs, looking down at it as well, the bruising harder for her to see. “Maybe it’s more of an emotional thing,” she says, shrugging lightly. “You can’t really heal someone’s emotional hurt.”

  
Adrien felt helpless again, looking down at her bruising and looking back up at her grimacing face. She was still in pain, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

  
But maybe he can ease her mind a little. Over the last few months, whenever he would kiss Ladybug, he noticed how she completely relaxed into his touch. Tikki even said that he was someone she completely relaxes around, and his gentle touches and kisses seemed to ease her racing mind some.

  
He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb just under her eye as she stared back at him with a look in her eyes he couldn’t place.

  
“We don’t have to,” he started, “But, could I kiss you? Would that be alright?”

  
She stared at him, closing her mouth. “This would be our first kiss outside of the mask,” she said.

  
He smiled, “Yeah, it would.” He gave her a hesitant look, “Do you want to?”

  
She smiled lightly, not completely, but it was a smile, nonetheless. “Yeah,” she answered, reaching out and cupping his cheek. “I would like that.”

  
He moved his hand down and lightly traced his thumb on her bottom lip, before leaning forward, holding her chin delicately. He could feel her thoughts wanting him to close the distance, wanting the kiss, so he lightly pressed his lips to hers, smiling slightly at the little sigh he drew from her mouth. The kiss was so light and so gentle that he didn’t even register that his lips were on hers. She pressed her lips into his more, still keeping it light and gentle but wanting to taste him.

  
That’s when Adrien realized how much he loved her for about the millionth time. He treasured her so close in his heart there was hardly any room for the way his heart was expanding in his chest as she moved to be closer to him. He wasn’t thinking about anything else except the thought of her, in front of him, trusting him, and that she was alive, in his arms.

  
He so desperately wanted to take her pain away, he wanted to take it out of her life completely and watch her be happy. But he knew there was only so much he could do, and right now, he just wanted to take her mind off it, but not hurt her as well.

  
Marinette suddenly pulled away from the kiss, a look of confusion rippling across her face.

  
Adrien looked at her, “You okay?”

  
She looked up at him, shaking her head in confusion. “Yeah, just… just this feeling…” Her eyes suddenly widened, and she gasped, looking down at her center.

  
Worried and terrified something bad might be happening, he follows her gaze, but what he saw was something quite the opposite of what he was suspecting. He watched in astonishment as her bruises started fading, leaving only soft skin behind.

  
Marinette suddenly leaned her head back, a look of pure relief coming of her face, her lips parted, and her eyes closed. She whimpered, one in which she flinched one final time, before the bruises completely faded, leaving no blue and purple marks behind, just her soft skin.

  
For a long moment, both teens stared down, wide eyed at her center, completely and utterly confused by what just happened, but also filled with such relief, Adrien almost fell over.

  
He looked up at her, “Did you do that?”

  
She glanced at him nervously, “I-I don’t think so,” she looked down between her legs again. “I didn’t just will my body to heal.”

  
Adrien considered something for a moment, before reaching out to her, but he stopped immediately, looking at her eyes that were as wide as saucers. He wasn’t thinking, his mind only concerned about her wellbeing. He was going to move her skin, check to see if there were anymore marks on her skin, but he had stopped, realizing what he could be doing and that maybe she might not want it.

  
Without thinking too much about it and quite unwillingly as well, his question went shooting from his mind to hers, and he immediately blanched, cringing at it.

  
“S-sorry,” he said, about to step away and go throw himself out the window.

  
“It-it’s okay,” Marinette said, her voice suddenly shaking. “I-uh, I d-don’t mind.”

  
Adrien could literally feel his heart skip a beat, and he was pretty sure he was dying. “You… you sure? You could still be hurt.”

  
She shook her head, “I don’t think I’m hurt anymore,” she said, her voice a whisper.

  
He swallowed nervously, “Are you sure?”

  
She nodded, not leaving his eyes.

  
Swallowing again, he stepped closer to her, taking the back of her knees again and gently spreading her legs more so he could look for marks.

  
Yeah, that’s what he’s doing.

  
He hesitated once before slowly reaching out to her. His fingertips barely grazed her skin when she flinched against him, and he immediately stopped, looking up at her again.

  
“Sorry,” he said, giving her a worried expression. “Did I hurt you?”

She caught her breath before looking up at him, shaking her head, “N-no, it… it wasn’t that.”

  
He didn’t need to ask what she meant by that; her thoughts were completely open to him right now.

  
I liked it, she thought at him, her cheeks immediately going red again. She turned away, her face clearly showing she was embarrassed, and Adrien found it utterly adorable.

  
He was suddenly hit by a wave of arousal when he noticed the way she was gripping the towel under her, looking away shyly while her face burned. His brain finally kick starts when he realized—

  
 _Oh, shit,_ he thought, unable to help himself as he looked down at her body. _There’s a naked girl right in front of me._

  
Something stirred between his legs, and he swallowed as the hunger continued to build.

  
Marinette caught on to his thoughts and she whipped her head around to him, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She looked so flushed and embarrassed that she brought her hands up to cover her breasts, her legs tensing and trying to close.

  
Adrien reached out and grabbed her knees, stopping them from closing. It wasn’t his intention and he looked up at her with wide eyes, ready for her to reject the very dangerous and very tempting idea that was forming in his head. Something that made his insides churn nervously, something that stirred eagerly, wanting and waiting to be released.

  
He swore that his insides completely turned a table when the sudden want that floated in his chest turned to a need when she locked eyes with him and sent her thoughts to him. A single word that made him completely lose his mind.

  
_**Please.** _

  
He stared at her for a long moment, before reaching out again, his intentions not so innocent anymore. He gently touched the inside of her thigh, and she flinched again, but this time he didn’t stop as her eyes told him she was okay.

  
With a racing heartbeat, he slowly traced her inner thigh with his fingertips, not missing the way her breath caught as he inched closer and closer to her. He could literally feel the heat coming of her as he slowly traced her skin, her breath turning from light, even breaths to more heavy, uneven breaths. She completely relaxed when his fingertips just reached her folds, anticipation building—

  
“What’s going on in here?” Plagg suddenly said, making both teens jump.

  
“P-Plagg!” Marinette cried, trying desperately to cover herself up with her arms, her legs closing and tensing.

  
Tikki flew in the room after him, looking at them apologetically, “Sorry guys, he wouldn’t stop once he saw what you were… doing.”

  
“It’s my job to cock block this idiot,” Plagg said, snickering as Adrien threw him a glare that would scare a normal cat.

  
Adrien tore off his shirt and handed it to Marinette for her to put on, turning and glaring at his kwami again. “Awesome timing, as usual.”

  
“Pfft, please,” Plagg said, waving him off with a laugh. “We’ve seen way too much to be affected by a naked human body anymore.”

  
“Plagg!” Adrien cried, spreading his arms at his kwami incredulously. “Show some respect, will you?”

  
The kwami shook his head, “I lost respect back when sex was invented, especially when the other Chat Noirs and Ladybugs started sleeping together. Sometimes in their suits!” He shivers, “God, you guys have some weird kinks.”

  
Both Marinette and Adrien groaned.

  
“Plagg,” Tikki says, “Knock it off.”

  
He snickered but shut up about it.

  
“Anyways,” Tikki said, turning to Marinette with a look of concern on her face. “You okay, Marinette?”

  
Marinette nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little…” she looked over at Adrien, pressing her lips together. He could tell she was hesitant about telling their kwamis about what just happened… uh, before what was going to happen between them.

  
Adrien nodded at her, encouraging her. He turned around to his drawers again as she started talking.

  
“Um, Tikki,” she said, hesitance in her voice. “There was bruising between my legs and—”

  
“What?!” Tikki asked, horrified.

  
Adrien turned around with a pair of clean boxers in his hands and he outstretched them to Marinette, who took them with a grateful look before turning back to Tikki.

  
“I’m fine,” She said, as she scouted off the counter and pulled the boxers on. Adrien would be lying if he didn’t like the way she looked in his clothes. “It was just leftover from the battle. Let me explain,” she said, leaning on the edge of the counter and crossing her arms. “I was letting Adrien look at it, and suddenly we were… and I got this warm feeling in my stomach that felt, um,” She looked over at Adrien shyly, “Felt really good and suddenly, the bruising was gone.”

  
Adrien looked to the kwamis for their reaction and was surprised to find them looking at their holders with expressions of surprise of their own.

  
“What?” he asked, subconsciously stepping closer to Marinette.

  
Tikki and Plagg looked at each other, their eyes wide.

  
“Adrien,” Tikki said, turning back to them. “Were you touching her?”

  
Adrien froze and looked at Marinette for second before nervously looking at the kwamis again. “Uh, well—”

  
“Not _touching_ her,” Tikki said, emphasizing on the word ‘touching.’ “Just touching her, casually.”

  
“Oh,” Adrien said, visibly relaxing. “Yeah.”

  
Tikki looked over at Plagg, astonishment and excitement in her expression. “They did it.”

  
“Did what?” Marinette asked, eyeing them questionably.

  
Tikki turned back to them, smiling. “Adrien healed you.”

  
They both blanched, speaking at the same time. “What?”

  
“Remember,” Tikki said, her face lighting up. “You guys are soulmates, you guys share a personal bond with each other, you’ve noticed it, right? How you can sense each other and read each other’s thoughts?” When they nodded, she continued. “A long time ago, far back when an empress and her royal guard were Chat Noir and Ladybug, we were first told about the Fall, by the Guardians at the time. They told us that every Chat Noir and Ladybug that are chosen are soulmates, which doesn’t always have to mean romantic soulmates, it could be platonic. But you guys,” She said, gesturing at them, “Took the romantic soulmates part, and because of what you guys have been through together, your bond with each other is special.”

  
“Think of it this way,” Plagg said, jumping in. “Your souls are so closely wounded together now that you share an intimate relationship that you can literally feel each other’s souls. You can communicate telepathically, feel each other’s senses, and have the ability to heal one another.”

  
“But,” Marinette said, pausing. “But how come we’ve never noticed it before?”

  
Tikki smiled at her, “Because the Fall only happens when you let yourself fall, Marinette, and you guys started feeling it when you let go.”

  
Adrien looked at her, “The night we danced.”

  
“You healed me,” she said, turning to him. “And we…” she looked back at the kwamis, her eyes showing understanding as her mind raced to swallow more information. “We healed each other after the battle?”

  
Tikki and Plagg nodded.

  
“It can only happen when you really need to heal them, when your will is strong enough to heal each other.” Tikki gestured at them, “For instance, Marinette, Adrien saw you in distress and wanted to take your pain away, so he did.”

  
Adrien could see Marinette’s mind reeling, putting the words together as she slowly processed them. She slowly turned back to him, and he felt a sudden rush with the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with a look that made his heart expand in his chest, and he suddenly wanted to be closer to her.

  
“You kept me alive,” she said, quietly. Her voice was gentle, yet she sounded astonished and amazed.

  
He nodded, stepping closer to her and taking her hand, recalling her words in the alleyway. “And you, me,” he said, bringing her hand up and kissing it.

  
“Your souls couldn’t live without the other,” Tikki said, drawing their attention back to them. “So, you didn’t let the other one go.” She smiled at them sweetly, “The only thing you didn’t let fall during this Fall, was each other. You caught one another before you hit the ground.”

  
Adrien looked down at her and felt a sudden need. “Guys leave us alone,” he said.

  
Tikki and Plagg happily left quickly, just as Marinette looked back up at him. “What are you—” she squeaked when he suddenly picked her up by the back of her thighs and set her on the counter, standing between her legs and smiling at her smugly.

  
She giggled nervously, “What are you doing?”

  
He sighed, smiling at her, “Making a statement.”

  
She laughed, “Oh, really, and what would that be?”

  
He leaned closer to her, smiling widely at her. “I love you.”

  
Her eyes widened.

  
“I love you, Marinette,” he said again, pouring his heart into her name.

  
Her face suddenly became nervous and her cheeks flushed. She made a small squeaking noise in the back of her throat before burying her face in her hands.

  
He laughed loudly, “What? You shy?”

  
“Don’t start with me, Kitty,” she said, her voice muffled from behind her hands.

  
He chuckled lowly before leaning closer to her. She felt his breath on her face, and she looked at him, caving as she started giggling.

  
“Stop laughing so I can kiss you!” He said, pressing his lips against her smiling ones. The kiss was not deep, but playful and heartwarming as the two teens breathed each other in.

  
He captured her lips again before pulling away, giving her an expecting look. “I’ve told you that I love you a hundred times, and now—”

  
“I used to have a big fat crush on you,” she blurted, before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

  
Adrien burst out laughing as her face went red, “Really?” he asked. “Wow, this is awkward.”

  
“Tell me about it,” she said, groaning into her hands again.

  
He laughed again before pulling her hands away from her face, looking at her adorable pink cheeks. “No, My Lady, what I mean is that… I was pining after Ladybug, you were pining after me,” he laughed again at the irony. “I was so stupid.”

  
“We were both stupid,” she says, looking up at him with a smirk.

  
He nodded, smirking himself. He leaned in, “So stupid.”

  
“Really dumb,” she said, just as he pressed his lips against hers again, gaining a sigh from the back of her throat.

  
She pulled only centimeters away, “I love you to.”

  
Adrien could jump for joy if he wasn’t so close to her, so instead, he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time more deeply.

  
Needless to say, they spent most of the night, kissing and cuddling, like the two idiots in love they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with how much a cinnamon roll Adrien is, and leave it to Plagg to cock block him hahaha


	28. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me something, but say it with your hands slow."  
> Camila Cabello  
> "Living Proof"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my lovelies! Some fluffy content coming your way!

Chapter 28: Losing Control

Marinette watched him as he slept, lying on his side while his hand held hers between them. It was a good feeling, naturally being drawn to each other, needing to touch each other almost all the time. She liked the feeling, she needed to be touching him a lot, she needed it as much as she needed air. It scared her how much she needed him.

  
Of course, she has always been taught that needing someone is toxic, that co-dependence is a red flag. It scared her that she needed him, not to be happy, but she literally needed him. She needed him to stay, no matter her flaws, no matter their differences, no matter their frustrations with each other. She will never get sick of him, annoyed and disgusted. She knew that much about herself; she knew she loved him to death, and the feeling was powerful and scary, and she loved every single bit of it.

  
Luckily for her, he seemed set on staying, and she was so grateful for that. He seemed to echo her emotions, calling out to her because he needed her as much as she needed him. All that she knew is that she cannot do this without him, and the very thought is terrifying.

  
She felt his brain stir slightly and looked up at his face. He made a groaning, purring noise before he scouted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest in response, feeling safer in his arms as he sighed happily in his sleep.

  
Marinette suppressed a giggle at her Kitty, thinking that he was so utterly adorable in every aspect of the word. She buried her face further into his chest and scouted closer to him, tangling her legs with his and he pulled her closer as well.

  
It was her turn to sigh happily, closing her eyes as a sense of security fell over her. She has never felt more calm, happy and safe in any other moment, and to her, that was valuable to find.

  
It was about twelve pm the next day, and she woke up about an hour before to his arms wrapped protectively around her. She had to pee, so she had managed to get up without waking him and silently padding to the bathroom, where she peed in silence. When she came back, he looked a little uncomfortable, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was confused.

  
She could feel his thoughts subconsciously calling out to her, and she smiled as she got back under the covers, him turning to her and taking her hand. They laid like that for a full hour, until, of course, Marinette had snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She loved being held by him, and she thinks he likes it when he holds her.

  
The poor boy was exhausted, she could tell. He lied there with no shirt and just boxers with the sheets pulled up to his waist, looking like an angel. He was practically up all night with her from the moment she got sick to the moment he found out she was injured. Then, they stayed up for about another hour just talking and kissing occasionally. He fell asleep before her, and his face was ghost like in the darkness, but as the sun came up that morning, his features seemed sharper, more defined. Like he had aged a whole two years just from a night sleep.

  
Maybe that was just his relaxed, sleeping face taking effect, but wow it was hot on him.

  
The adorable cinnamon roll suddenly inhaled through his nose quickly, groaning before opening his eyes and setting them immediately on her. His face brightened immediately, and he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling as he stared at her.

  
“Good morning, Princess,” he said softly.

  
She giggled, “Good afternoon, my prince.”

  
He glanced up at his alarm clock, “Is it noon already?”

  
She giggled again; wow she’s got it bad. “Yeah, we slept in a bit.”

  
He looked back down at her, his expression soft. “That’s okay, we were up all night.”

  
“We’re late for school,” she said, remembering and not giving a damn about school.

  
He scouted closer to her and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her in, “I don’t give a damn about school right now.”

  
She laughed as he attempted to kiss her, but she dodged easily. “Nah-uh sir, you need to brush your teeth, morning breath.”

  
He smirked at her, “Fine, fine,” he leaned back and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling while he rubbed his eyes with his hand, He yawned, “God, I’m tired.”

  
She scoffed, “Well, we were up all night.”

  
He turned to her, his face turning sincere as he gently smiled at her. “Yeah,” he said, his voice gentle. “But you needed me.”

  
She stared at him for a long moment, lost in his perfect green eyes. She was again reminded by how much she needed him, using his words as an example. She needed him, and it scared her.

  
He furrowed his eyebrows at her, following her train of thought and catching her anxiety. “Why are you scared?” he asked.

  
Without answering, she crawled up to him and kissed him on the lips, hovering over him. He reached up and brushed away her hair, holding the sides of her face delicately. She didn’t intensify the kiss or make it heated; she just pressed her lips against his, sending a message from her mind to his, trying to tell him without words. Trying to tell him, that she needed him, and it scared her, it scared her to death.

  
He pulled away first, giving her a concerned look as she stared down at him with this look in her eyes that said a thousand things at once. Her eyes searched his, looking for any sort of answer as he stared up at her, telling him through thought how scared she was of losing him, but also terrified of how much she needed him.

  
He smiled up at her, still playing with her hair as he studied her face, and she suddenly felt his mind enter hers. She felt his need for her to, just as powerful and just as fragile as hers was.

He mimicked her fears, of losing her but also terrified of how much he needed her. But as she felt this going through her head, she also saw all the future plans he had for her, the innocent ones and not so innocent ones. They looked so perfect in his mind, so full of light and happiness and joy. They seemed so real, and they sent a jolt of electricity down her spine, along with a very secure, very safe feeling that wrapped her in a cocoon. She felt safe in his thoughts, and suddenly realized that she didn’t need to be scared of losing him or scared of how much she needed him, she’s just going to focus on what was happening now.

  
He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, sending a warmth that spread throughout her entire body, and she felt that sense of security again.

  
He pulled away, still looking at her. “You don’t have to be scared,” he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He didn’t need to say anything else, because his thoughts reached out to her again, telling her the same words over and over again, repeating them in her mind until she was a smiling, giggling mess.

  
_I love you._

  
Finally, Adrien reached out and wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over until she was on her back and he hovered over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, unable to hold it for long cause she kept giggling like the pathetic in love girl she was.

  
“Again,” he said, staring down at her with an amused yet slightly annoyed smile. “The laughing.”

  
She launched into another fit of laughter at his expression, bringing her legs up as far as she can and trying to curl in on herself. She tried to stop, really, but she was a pathetic dork at the moment—more like all the time—and she deserves a brake from being mature and civil all the time. She can giggle till her heart contends!

  
“For the love of God,” Adrien said, shaking his head and mocking her.

  
“Don’t—” she broke down in fits of laughter again, covering her mouth with her hand and laughing hysterically at him. Her head was pounding from the laughter, and she could feel her face burning from the dorkish snorts she was letting escape her mouth.

  
“Don’t mock me,” she said, her laughter ebbing to small giggle fits. “I can laugh at you if I want.”

  
He smirked at her, “Oh, so you were laughing at me, were you?”

  
She giggled again and nodded.

  
He shook his head, an evil grin breaking on his face. “Okay, my turn.” He suddenly reached out and started tickling her sides, making her shriek with laughter. She curled to the side, trying to desperately get away but he only turned her body towards him again, making her slap his arms in a desperate attempt to get away.

  
“S-stop!” She shrieked, the tickling both thrilling and frustrating at the same time.

  
“Never!” he said, laughing hysterically at her reaction. “Suffer the consequences of laughing at me, My Lady!”

  
She shrieked again, finally slipping out of his grip and falling hard on the floor. She groaned, still laughing and rubbing her butt.

  
Adrien chuckled from behind her, crawling beside her and lying on his stomach, his head next to hers. “You okay?” he asked, half laughing.

  
She huffed, before pushing his face away with a laugh, him chuckling at her.

  
“I hate you so much for putting me through that,” she said, rubbing her face. “And now my butt’s bruised thanks to you.”

  
“Aww, poor baby,” he said sarcastically, giving her baby doll eyes. He smiled immediately as she glared at him, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her temple. “That’s okay, cause you’re my baby.”

  
“Am I?” she asks, her tone more loving than teasing.

  
He pulls away to look at her, tilting her head to the side as he smiled at her. “Yes,” he said, his tone light and loving. “You’re my baby.”

  
She grinned, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him back on the bed, both of them laughing in doing so. She pulled a leg over his hips and straddled his waist, settling back on her heels as he stared up at her.

  
She smiled at him as he touched her thighs lightly, his fingertips tracing little loving circles on her skin.

  
“I like the sound of that,” she said, not able to hold back the grin that broke on her face.

  
He sat up, shifting slightly to be more comfortable as he leaned into her, gently cupping the back of her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, just as she buried her fingers into his hair, already feeling the heat between them building.

  
His hands dragged up her thighs, and she gasped against his lips when they traced over her butt gently, going up her back and tracing her spine with his fingertips. His hands went back down and settled on the curve of her butt, which sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine. The kiss slowly got more heated, her breathing picked up when he gripped her tighter and rubbed up the back of her thighs again.

  
Her thoughts were open to him, and she could feel him reading her mind to see if this was okay. In response, she let out a very quiet moan, which made her freeze and break the kiss, her eyes wide. How many times was she going to get embarrassed and ruin the moment?

  
“S-sorry,” she said, stuttering over her words. “That was embarrassing.”

  
He smiled at her, shaking his head. “It shouldn’t be,” he said, brushing some hair from her face. “I think it’s kinda hot.”

  
She hiccupped at his words, “Really?”

  
He nodded, “Yeah,” his gaze slightly darkened at her, but not too much that it was creepy, rather she was pined under his gaze and it was a serious turn on. “The fact that I can make those beautiful noises come out of you is amazing.”

  
She chocked on her own breath and coughed to the side, Adrien laughing at her and rubbing her back affectionally.

  
“Anyway,” she said, clearing her throat and looking off to the side. “We should—”

  
She was cut off by him pulling her face back to him, pressing his lips against hers so tenderly, it made her freeze. After the very heated kiss from earlier, she wasn’t expecting his sudden gentleness and leaning into his touch. This was another reason why she loved him, how he can make any action of his intimate. How he can completely make her body take a turn from being fully and completely turned on, to making her feel like complete mush as he fixed her with his soft eyes.

  
She loved it, and she loved him. And that was something powerful of its own.

  
Adrien pulled away only slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his bare chest against hers. He captured her lips again, the action sensual and gentle.

  
He pulled away, looking up at her with a stupid grin. “Let’s get away together.”

  
She giggled, “Okay, my prince, where?”

  
He thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up as an idea struck him. “My father owns this lake house a few hours away, let’s go there!”

  
She blanched at him, “You’re serious?”

  
He nodded excitedly, “Yeah! It could be fun! The view is gorgeous, the lake is secluded and private, the property is well hidden from anyone.” He grew a more serious look on his face, which almost gave her whiplash from how quickly his emotions changed. “Plus, we think you should go into hiding for a while.”

  
That was something she couldn’t accept. “No,” she said simply.

  
Adrien sighed, “Marinette, I know you don’t like hiding, but you’re in danger—”

  
“I can take care of myself, Adrien,” she argued. “I’m not some helpless girl.”

  
“Marinette—”

  
“No,” she said, shifting off him to sit next to him, giving him an incredulous look. “It doesn’t matter that we got our asses handed to us the other day, I’m not leaving Paris defenseless.”

  
“It’s not just him, Marinette,” Tikki said, flying up with Plagg next to her. “We all think you should hide for a little bit.”

  
She glanced between the three, giving them disbelieving looks. “You all agreed on this?”

  
They nodded.

  
Marinette stood up from the bed, walking to the center of the room and stopped. She could hear Adrien getting up from the bed, but he didn’t reach out to touch her or offer any words. He didn’t even reach out to her with his thoughts, giving her the space she needed. But she also longed for his touch, even though she was a little mad at him for suggesting such a thing.

Love does weird things for you, she guessed.

  
She didn’t know he felt her longing for him, and he immediately walked forward, gently prodding her arms away from her sides so he could wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Despite her irritation at the moment, she caved against him, leaning back to rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She let him lace his hand with hers, holding them at the front of her waist while he swayed with her, calming the storm.

  
There was another reason why she loved him, he could melt any of her coldness, and make her cave against him, even when she was at her most furious. Take their first kiss for example, she had been upset, jealous and crazy in love with him, desperately wanting him but feeling like she couldn’t have him. But then, he grabbed her wrist, and begged her to stay, and when he leaned in for a kiss, she finally confessed how much she really loved him. And the gentle, heartwarming kiss that followed, literally made her cry afterwards because she was completely melting in front of him.

  
He calmed the raging storm inside her, even if that raging storm was caused by him.

  
“I know you don’t like running,” he said, still swaying them. “But you have to consider something,” he paused, considering his words. “Hawkmoth knows who you are, which puts you, your friends, and your family in danger.” He gently pulls away and forced her to face her, giving her an understanding look. “Just like you said last night, you have to worry about it. Well, the best way you can keep them safe is hiding, not telling them where you are and keeping your secret for as long as you can.” He shakes his head at her, sympathy crossing his eyes. “Plus, Hawkmoth is stalking you now, and I can’t protect you when you’re alone. You’re in danger, Marinette. Not Ladybug.”

  
Marinette stared up at him, also considering his words. She knew he was right; she just didn’t want to accept it. She was a proud, strong and a superhero, she wasn’t used to running away from a problem. She confronted it, even as Marinette and even more so as Ladybug. Running felt wrong, running felt guilty, but running also was the best option they had at keeping her friends and family safe.

  
She sighed, giving into the helpless feeling and letting Adrien wrap his arms around her. She also hugged him back, having missed the feeling of him holding her for that short minute of him not touching her. She needed him, but this time, she let the fear consume her and transformed it into a fierce protectiveness she had for him. She was never letting him go, never. She could burn for all she cared, as long as he was there with her every step of the way.

  
She let go of the remaining anger and looked up at him, smiling as she asked, “Tell me about this lake house.”

  
He grew a relieved smile on his face, before launching into his explanation. “It’s an amazing place, we used to go there every summer with my mother for like a full month, but we stopped going when she…” he trailed off, glancing over at his computer monitor. He turned back to her, smiling again. “As far as I know my father still owns the property. We could stay there for a few days, healing and resting and chilling, waiting for Plagg and Tikki to heal up—”

  
“I love it,” she said, placing a hand on his chest. “I love that idea; it sounds so amazing.”

  
Adrien beamed at her, “Great! We can leave tomorrow morning,” he said, kissing her forehead lightly. He stepped away to his bathroom, leaving her in the center of the room.

  
“What are you doing?” she asked, not liking him being that far from her.

  
He gave her a funny look, “Peeing?”

  
Her face grew red and she waved him off as he chuckled lightly at her, sliding the door closed. As soon as it clicked shut, Marinette jumped at the sound of buzzing. She looked over at Adrien’s desk and saw her phone resting beside the keyboard, vibrating against the surface.

  
She reached out and picked it up, her face softening as she recognized the name. She clicked the receive button and put it against her ear, “Hey,” she said.

  
“Hey?!” Alya’s voice boomed from her speaker and Marinette had to hold it at arm’s length so she didn’t start bleeding from her ears. “That’s all I get?! HEY?!”

  
“Uh,” Marinette said, confused. “Hey?”

  
Alya made a frustrated noise on the other end of the phone, Marinette cringing from her best friend’s growl. “I told that dumb cat to text me when you woke up! He is so forgetful sometimes I can’t with him, he’s such a doofus.”

  
Pause, and Marinette waited.

  
“Oh my God, Marinette, are you okay? What happened? How are you healed? Is Adrien okay? Are you guys okay?”

  
Marinette smirked, when it came to her best friend, no matter how much of a sassy pants she was, she was fiercely protective of her friends. She couldn’t stay mad at her friends for long if they were just in danger, and considering who her friends were, it happened a lot.

  
“I’m fine, Alya,” she reassured her. “Adrien and I are fine. We just woke up after a long night of nursing some wounds, but we’re okay.”

  
“Nursing some wounds?” Alya asked, clearly confused. “But I thought you were completely healed. What happened?”

  
Images flashed in Marinette’s vision and she looked down, her heart skipping a beat as she recalled why she was so upset and in pain last night.

  
She waved it off, “We were just sore, long day of fighting super villains will do that to you.”

  
Alya paused for a long moment, obviously not believing her, but she didn’t push her. “Well, I’m glad you to are okay,” she said, sounding grateful. She sighed, “Now, can you please put Adrien on so I can chew him out?”

  
As if on cue, Adrien pulled open the sliding door and walked to her, giving her a questioning look.

  
Marinette grinned, “Yeah, he’s right here.” She outstretched the phone to him, smiling slyly. “It’s Alya.”

  
Adrien glanced down at the phone before looking back at her with wide eyes. “Oh, shit,” he said, taking the phone hesitantly and raising it to his ear. “Uh, hey, Alya.”

  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!”

  
Adrien extended the phone like Marinette had done earlier so his ears didn’t bleed.

  
“YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL!!”

  
“I’M SORRY!” he yelled back, Marinette giggling at the scene.

  
“I was up all night waiting for you to call me with news about my best friend! And what do I get? NOTHING! You said you would call!” she yelled.

  
“She was hurt, Alya!” Adrien yelled. “I couldn’t just leave her side to give you a call!”

  
“How was she hurt?” Alya asked, her voice growing soft with concern.

  
Adrien glanced at Marinette, who shook her head. “She was sore from the battle,” he said simply. “She was little shaken up and I needed to focus on her.”

  
Pause.

  
“I don’t buy it,” Alya said, “Adrien, what happened to her?”

  
Marinette reached out and took the phone from him, pressing it against her ear before walking away to the bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door, “We don’t want to get into it Alya,” she said, keeping her voice even. “It was a long day of fighting and traumatizing stuff, and when I woke up, I was so terrified that I got myself sick. Adrien was up all night helping me work through the shit, so that’s why he didn’t call you.”

  
Alya paused on the other end of the phone, before sighing. “I’m sorry for pushing, Marinette,” Alya said, her voice quieter now. “I was just worried about you.”

  
Marinette’s demeanor softened before she took a breath to calm herself. “It’s fine,” she said, looking down at the floor. “Sorry I exploded, it was just…” she took a breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. “Just a long night.”

  
“It sounds like it,” Alya said, sighing through the phone. “You sure you’re okay, girl?”

  
Marinette smiled, grateful for a friend that worried about her. “I’m sure.”

  
“Great!” Alya said, sounding more lighthearted. “Cause now we gotta talk about this whole Adrien is Chat Noir thing.”

  
Marinette covered her already blushing face with her hand, “Oh, God.”

  
“Nah-uh,” Alya retaliated, “We are having this discussion right now, details and all!”

  
“Here we go,” Marinette said.

  
“First of all,” Alya said, trailing off as if she were building something up. “How the hell did you not notice he was Chat Noir?! I mean, it’s pretty obvious!”

  
“Obvious?” Marinette asked incredulously. “Have you met them? Chat Noir is a completely different person than Adrien. Yes, I thought they looked alike, but they acted so differently from each other it never even crossed my mind!”

  
“And now?” Alya asked, her voice no longer loud. “What’s it like now?”

  
Marinette caved, her mind flooding with so many emotions at once. Happiness, joy, peace, gentleness, love, desperation, protective, and so many others.

  
She smiled stupidly over the phone, “It’s good,” she said, biting her lip so she doesn’t break her jaw from smiling so big. “It’s really good.”

  
Alya hummed over the phone, “I’m glad you’re happy, Marinette,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion. “After everything, you deserve it.”

  
Marinette smiled, “Thank you.”

  
“Speaking of which!” Alya said, “We need to talk about the do, with you know who.”

  
Marinette cringed, “Oh, God, not this again.”

  
“Oh, c’mon!” Alya cried out with frustration. “You guys have been together for how long and you still haven’t had sex?”

  
“Alya!”

  
“C’mon girl,” she said slyly. “Don’t pretend like you don’t want to.”

  
Marinette huffed. “If you must know, he almost…” she trailed off, regretting telling her already as she heard her friend squeal over the phone.

  
“Almost what? Almost what?”

  
Marinette groaned, giving up at this point. “He almost touched me.”

  
She had to extend the phone from the high-pitched screech coming from her friend, like an unholy shriek that pierced the air.

  
“Oh my God!” She said, still screeching. “What was it like?”

  
Before Marinette could disappoint her with the fact that it didn’t happen, something in the background of her phone rang and Alya groaned in protest.

  
“Ugh! Fifth period starts in about five minutes, I have to go,” Alya said, reminding Marinette that she was in school and she wasn’t. “I expect a full report later about how pleasurable it was.”

  
“Except that it didn’t happen,” Marinette mumbled.

  
“What was that?” Alya asked.

  
“Nothing,” She said, saying goodbye to her friend and hanging up. She tossed her phone on the counter before rubbing her eyes with her hands, groaning slightly.

  
She didn’t know why she dwelled on it, she already knew she was going to “do it” with Adrien one day, if they ever decide to go that far. It’s not like she didn’t want to, she made that clear earlier that morning when he got so close to touching her that she wanted it. And he’s already seen her naked, so she was no longer ashamed or nervous about him seeing her like that. But it was the way he was going to make her vulnerable, the way she was going to suddenly feel as he traced her out.

  
Yes, he had seen her at her most vulnerable, but that didn’t bother her as much as this. If and when they decided to take this to the next step, he was going to see her trying to control herself, which will be completely impossible as he took her control away from her. The thought was both a turn on, and nervous break down worthy.

  
When she moaned earlier while kissing him, the very action embarrassed her, and she completely stopped kissing him. She knew he was going to make her lose control, he had proved that much just by pulling little reactions out of her like that here and there. But considering that sex was already supposed to feel amazing, how was she going to make it through it while he made her make all those embarrassing sounds?

  
“You’re supposed to feel that way.”

  
She whipped around and looked at Adrien, who was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, staring at her with his arms crossed.

  
She sputtered, “Like what?”

  
He smiled fondly at her, “Nervous.”

  
She pressed her lips together, “Why would I be nervous?”

  
His lips quirked upwards, suppressing a smile. “Did you forget we can read each other’s thoughts?”

  
Marinette’s eyes widened; she had forgotten. She covered her reddening face with her hands, which she was doing a lot recently.

  
Adrien stepped up to her, prying her hands off her face. She tried to resist, but Adrien was a lot stronger than her.

  
“Why are you nervous?” he asked her, lacing her hands with his between them.

  
She glanced up at him, “You can read my thoughts, you know why.”

  
He tilted his head at her, “I want you to say it.”

  
She looked back up at him, feeling the palms of her hands starting to sweat in his. She was nervous for various reasons at the moment.

  
“Um,” she said, knowing she can’t hide from it that long. “I’m nervous about—about you… and me… you know…”

  
He smiled at her, “Do you not like saying the word?”

  
“Sex!” She said loudly. “Fine, I’m nervous about sex, you happy?!”

  
Adrien burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, My Lady, but you’re too funny.”

  
She pouted and looked to the side, defying him.

  
He reached out and tilted her head back to him, looking lovingly into her eyes. “It’s okay to feel nervous, Mari, everyone does,” He huffed, “Hell, I’m nervous about it,” He squeezed her hands and continued. “I want to make your first time amazing, and I’m nervous about not being able to give that to you when I want to so badly.”

  
He stared at her, bringing up her thoughts from earlier. “I’m so happy you don’t feel uncomfortable with your body around me, it’s truly my biggest honor to look at you like that. And, as far as it goes, sex is supposed to be vulnerable in a whole new different way, Mari.” He reached up touched her face lightly. “Of course, when you let me make you feel that way, it’s meant for only you and me. It’s supposed to be a beautiful, intimate experience that bonds a couple together. I’m looking forward to tracing you out, My Lady, but only if you want me to.”

  
“I won’t be able to control myself,” she said, her voice nervous and shaky. “It’s a scary thought, Adrien, you taking control from me.”

  
His eyes grew wide, “Whoa, Mari, I don’t want to take control from you. That is not what losing control means, My Love.”

  
She furrowed her eyebrows, “Then… what does it mean?”

  
He smiled at her, still touching her face. “Losing control of your own body means you can’t control what’s happening to you, you can’t focus, you can barely breath, you’re letting the other person do it for you.” He locked eyes with her, “My Lady, I don’t want to take control from you, I want you to give me control.”

  
And that right there, was just about the hottest thing Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir has ever said to her. She was just realizing how innocent she was as she looked up at the very educated, very romantic person in front of her. He was still a virgin, and yet, he seemed to know a lot more about this than she did. But, come to think of it, she was about as experienced as a horny fourteen-year-old.

  
She gulped nervously, looking down with a blushing face. She tried to process his words, but really, they were just turning her to a gooey pile of mush, making her limbs feeling shaky and nervous as she stared at the very interesting floor.

  
“Marinette?” Adrien said gently, lifting her chin up so he can look at her. He fixed her with a loving gaze before speaking again. “I would never take control from you. You should control your own body… but,” he paused, testing the waters a little bit. “I-I would hope that you’d give me control, because I want to give you that experience, but only if you want it.”

  
“I do,” she said suddenly.

  
His eyes snapped to hers.

  
She panicked for a moment, “Um, n-not right now, but, when I’m ready.”

  
He nodded at her, “Of course,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “I’d wait a lifetime, My Lady.”

  
She nodded against his lips, “I want it to be you,” she said, not wanting to meet his eyes so she can actually get this out. “I want you to have control, when I let you.”

  
“I will gladly treasure it, My Lady,” he said, taking her waist in his hand. “And I know your nervous for when we decide to… but try not to be, okay?”

  
She nodded, “I trust you.”

  
“I know,” he said, kissing her forehead again. “Trust me, I know.”

  
“Adrien?” she asked again, her voice quiet.

  
He finally looks down at her, meeting her eyes that were filled with nervousness and a question she was trying to ask.

  
“When I let you in,” she said, her voice careful. “Will you, uh just—” She couldn’t finish, and she just thought it to him, too nervous to even ask it.

  
He completely melted at the question, his heart expanding in his chest as he gazed down at her. The beautiful question of innocent nervousness completely making him go crazy with the amount of love in his chest. He loved her so much, and her asking that question, that favor of him, was just about the best thing he’s ever been asked.

  
He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, showing his love for her through affection.

  
“Don’t worry, My Love,” he said, looking into her eyes. “I’ll be gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh some favorite lines from this chapter were "I don't want to take control from you, I want you to give me control."  
> *shivers* damn Adrien


	29. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbyes are not the end." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loooooooong chapter, so brace yourselves.  
> Also, warning!  
> There is very light smut in this chapter, but not that much

Chapter 29: Goodbye

The sun was going down, which cast golden rays across the floorboards of Adrien’s room. It was a beautiful sunset, one where she would love to watch from the Eiffel Tower with her Kitty. But, as fate handed it to her, she knew that wasn’t possible until things cooled down, plus, Plagg and Tikki are unable to transform them any time soon, so Ladybug and Chat Noir will not be returning for a while.

  
She loved being Ladybug and she wanted to be outside right now, hunting down Hawkmoth, Mayura and Volpina. Give them a taste of their own medicine, make them feel the terrifying embers of death floating over them. She knew she wasn’t going to kill them; she could never kill someone else even if they were the enemy, but what they did to her and Adrien, made her blood boil for justice.

  
But the soreness in her muscles, the weakness in her trembling legs and sheer exhaustion that keeps leading her to the bed and forcing her to pass out. She and Adrien were exhausted, the healing of the battle and their souls calling each other back had taken a lot out of them, making them vulnerable in different ways.

  
Adrien, who was usually so flirty and full of energy, has been lounging on his bed or couch all day, looking at his phone in between short power naps. Marinette had been doing similar things, but the weirdest thing is that she had to go to the bathroom almost every hour, waking her from her own slumbers.

  
They fell asleep together in Adrien’s bed, him mostly spooning her or pulling her into his chest. They have been sleeping and resting all day, and it’s been really nice to catch up on the sleep they’ve missed. They could already feel themselves healing, slowly gaining energy back.

  
Marinette was closing the door of the bathroom again, having gone to the bathroom for about the twentieth time that day. She stepped towards his desk and picked her phone up again, flipping through it for a few seconds before she heard a groan from across the room.

  
She looked up to see Adrien turning over on his back, sitting up on his elbows and searching the room for a minute till his eyes landed on her. She felt the warmth that sprouted in his chest when his eyes looked at her, and she couldn’t help but smile as he reached out to her with his mind.

  
He groaned when she refused to let him in, and he gave her a pleading look. “Come back to me,” he said, his bottom lip pouting.

  
She looked up at him, an amused smile on her lips. “Give me a second.”

  
“No,” He whined like a five-year-old. He outstretched his arms to her, his face still pouting at her. “I wanna hold you.”

  
She giggled at his childish manner and put her phone down, “Catch me first,” she challenged.

  
He smirked at her, sitting up and getting up from the bed, the sheets falling away from his body. He was still shirtless and only in his boxers, and Marinette checked him out shamelessly as he approached her, her eyes glazing over his very attractive body. He grew a challenging look in his eyes, following her as she backed up.

  
“Oh, I will,” he said.

  
She laughed, turning to run, his feet pounding behind her as she laughed at him. She reached the couch and turned sharply, running around the couch and behind the piano, stopping and staring at him from across the piano. She was panting, and she was starting to think that this wasn’t a good idea, due to the exhaustion in her body. But it was all worth the panting, sweaty boy in front of her, smirking at her with a really tempting look in his eyes.

  
“You underestimate me,” Adrien said, standing ready for her to run either way. “You know I’ll catch you.”

  
“Don’t be too sure, alley cat,” she said, smirking back at him. “You’re not looking too hot right now.”

  
“Oh, please,” he said, flicking his hair to the side. He gestured to his torso, giving her a sly smile. “Don’t say you don’t want to cuddle this.”

  
“You’re flattering yourself,” she said, shaking her head.

  
He made a tsk tsk sound, “That’s not what was going through your head earlier.”

  
“You’re impossible.”

  
“Don’t you mean im-paw-sible?”

  
“Oh my God.”

  
He suddenly ran around the left side of the piano, making Marinette shriek and go running herself. She reached the couch and grabbed one of the pillows on it, before swinging it around her and smacking him right in the face. He let out a surprised shriek and stumbled back, giving her time to duck behind the couch again and out of sight.

  
She heard some shuffling and then silence.

  
“I know you’re here, Princess,” he said, his tone alluring. “Come out little bug.”

  
She could feel him trying to reach out to her thoughts, but she blocked him out, making her untraceable. She tried to hold back a giggle as to not reveal her location and covered her mouth to help her do so.

  
She suddenly had a very evil, hilarious idea form in her head, and she eagerly went to work. She carefully slipped off the shirt she was wearing, exposing herself again but not caring. She folded the shirt in half before holding it in one of her hands, listening to his light feet and smug heckles at her.

  
She suddenly stood straight revealing herself. Adrien turned towards her movement, caught of guard by her nakedness and she took the opportunity. She threw her shirt at him and it landed on target perfectly. The shirt sprawled across his face, getting caught on his hair and sticking there, completely covering his face.

  
Marinette burst out laughing as his shoulders slumped and he made no effort to move it, practically seeing the half lidded look he was giving her through the shirt. The sight was so utterly adorable that she couldn’t help but double over in laughter, holding her stomach as she keeled over herself.

  
Adrien finally reached up and tore the shirt off his face, the expected half lidded look appearing without disappointment. Marinette only laughed harder; he only needed his Chat Noir ears to make him look like a pathetic cat looking for attention.

  
When she straightened, wiping a tear from her eye she cast her gaze at him again and almost shrieked from shock.

  
He had barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her upwards. He draped her over his shoulder, her butt in the air and her arms dangling down his back.

  
She pounded on his back, “Put me down!” she said.

  
“Nope!” Adrien said, popping the ‘p.’ “You said I could have cuddles when I caught you. And I did!”

  
“I can’t believe you,” she said, giving up and letting herself hang from his shoulder.

  
Adrien suddenly popped her off his shoulder with a shriek and she landed back on the bed, huffing. She looked up just as Adrien filled her gaze, and he hovered over her with a smug smile on his face.

  
She shook her head, puckering her lips to contain a laugh. “I can’t do this right now.”

  
He chuckled, the sound deep and low as he stared down at her. “Too bad, I want cuddles.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Fine,” she said, dragging the word on.

  
He perked up and landed on his side next to her, pulling her body against his chest. She curled into a fetal position, unable to stop the smile appearing on her lips as he curled around her, purring against her skin.

  
She liked how this felt, the way her body seemed to fit right next to his, how even in the cheesiest moments he still found a way to make her feel the sparks she felt during their first kiss. Even after all this time, even before knowing his real name and then finding out who he was, her love never faded. It never grew stale, it never felt grey and forced. It was easy to love Chat Noir, but now, it seemed so much easier to love Adrien, because he was two halves of her favorite people.

  
He shifted behind her and pressed his lips against her shoulder, his breath warm on her bare skin. She sighed happily from the contact and he took that as a sign. He kissed the nape of her neck, making her slightly shiver at his touch. It was all loving and caring, and she smiled as he continued to kiss her skin lightly.

  
She loved it. She loved him, and she loved the way he makes her feel. Like she is nothing less than his entire universe, like she was his star in a sea full of brighter, prettier stars. She loved the way she trusted him, how comfortable she was with him, and how much he took care of her, how much he loved her, even without the mask.

  
His thumb that was pressed against her stomach stroked her skin lightly, just under her breast and she sighed, liking the feeling. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the sparks igniting inside her as well.

  
She had the sudden need to look at him, and she twisted onto her back, rolling until Adrien had no choice but to get up on one elbow and hover over her. She reached up and touched his face, her fingertips tingling from his soft skin.

  
He also reached out to her, touching her cheek lightly and staring down at her lovingly. She could feel his emotions stirring, switching from the humbled playfulness from before to an emotional love declaration through his very thoughts.

  
She loved how they can just reach into each other’s minds now, not even having to ask what each other are thinking because they already knew. They shared a bond, a bond that tied them together closer than ever, a beautiful bridge that opened doors to something new and something amazing. She never thought that falling in love with someone could feel this amazing, even before she let herself fall for him.

  
His fingertips brushed her cheek once more before tracing down her jawline, carefully touching her skin and moving to the side of her neck. He traced his fingertips lower until they brushed lightly over her collar bone, making her shiver against him. His eyes followed the lines he traced her with, brushing his fingers across the middle of her collarbones before touching her other one, tracing the bone with a single finger.

  
He suddenly stopped when his fingertips reached between her two collarbones, his eyes flicking up to hers. He hesitated a single second before slowly dragging his fingertips down. When they reached the middle of her chest and she made no move to stop him, no way she wanted him to stop, he pressed his entire palm onto her skin. She quivered slightly as he continued with his gentle touches, avoiding her breasts entirely and only teasing the lining of the boxers she was wearing.

  
His fingertips traced her out, and she leaned her head back onto the pillow with an open mouth and eyes closed, loving the sparks he was causing her. She could feel his gaze flick up to her face, taking in her reaction as he caused the exact thing he wanted to cause. Her skin tingled at his touch, and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She didn’t want this to stop.  
One of his fingertips suddenly brushed the skin of her breast and she let out a small gasp, not expecting it.

  
“Is this okay?” he asked her, his hand stalling.

  
She nodded, not opening her eyes and not trusting her voice at the moment. She couldn’t feel anything else except his light fingertips, that suddenly moved upwards and gently cupped her.

  
She slightly arched her back, sucking in a quick breath and pressing her chest more into his hand. The familiar heat between her legs reappeared, and she let out a small breath, trying to control her body’s reaction to this. She could feel a slight need building in her stomach, one that both scared her and made her nerves jump in excitement.

  
Was this it? Was this the moment she gave him control? Was this the moment she let him take her past all the known stars and into a whole new world that was solely him? Was this the moment she let him see her at her most raw self? Unable to control any move she makes, unable to control the sounds that will leave her lips, unable to predict what he could do with her.

The thought was thrilling, and it made her want it even more.

  
“Adrien,” she said, her voice breathy. “I—”

  
A loud ringing sounded from across the room, making them both jump away from each other, looking in the direction of the ringing. It took Marinette a long time to register that it was her phone ringing on his desk, and she reluctantly got up from the bed and walked to it, holding her arms across her chest while doing so.

  
Still in a daze, she picked up the phone, not bothering to check the icon and answered it. “H-Hello?” she said, her voice shaky.

  
“Marinette? Oh, thank God, are you okay?”

  
Marinette whirled around to Adrien; her eyes wide as he stared at her questioningly.

  
“Oh,” she said, stiffening. “Hi mom.”

  
His eyes widened as well and he got up to walk to her, wanting to listen to the conversation. She placed a finger over her lips to tell him to be quiet, then pressed the speaker phone and amplified the volume.

  
“Where are you? You weren’t in your room when I came up to get you during the attacks the other day, I’ve been texting you all day, your father and I have been worried sick. I hope you have a good explanation, young lady.”

  
Marinette glanced nervously up at Adrien, who gave her a helpless look. She hadn’t even noticed the texts she’s been receiving, even when she flipped through her phone earlier. How did she miss that?

  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, mom, I promise. I… I’m with Alya right now, we’re just hiding at her place until this whole thing’s calmed down,” she said, lying through her teeth.

  
“You’ve always been a poor liar, Marinette,” her mother said, her voice stern. “Where are you so I can come pick you up?”

  
 _ **‘You can’t go,’**_ Adrien thought to her, his thoughts concerned about her. _**‘You can’t risk it.**_ ’

  
 ** _‘What do we do?’_** She responded back. **_‘I can’t exactly tell them that I’m Ladybug and that I’ve been staying with you this whole time.’_**

 _ **‘We have to do something,’**_ he thought back, his thoughts becoming a little desperate. **_‘We have to keep you out of sight in case they’re out looking for you.’_**

“Marinette?”

  
She turned her attention back to the phone, “Yeah, yeah, I’m here mom.”

  
“Honey, where are you?” her mother said, her voice full of concern. “I need to come get you.”

  
Marinette looked up at Adrien, her face growing helpless as she searched his eyes for a solution, anything for an answer. She hates lying to her mom, but the truth might end up being worse for her to handle, and she can’t do that to her family.

  
“Marinette,” She heard her father’s voice, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand as she realized she can’t hug them right now. “Where are you, sweetie? Please, tell us.”

  
She shook her head, looking back up at Adrien. Without taking her eyes off him, she said her next words.

  
“I can’t tell you,” she said.

  
There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, a silence that made her want to reveal to them exactly where she was, so they can just take her home and give her cakes and sleep in her own bed. Forget that the battle happened and the traumatic memories that came with it, and just move on, move on with her parents, live happily ever after with Adrien, and forget about it.

  
But she couldn’t, because if she even tried, she would be putting everyone she loves at risk, and she can’t let that happen.

  
“Why not?” her mother asked, her voice showing confusion.

  
Marinette took a shaky breath as she felt Adrien’s hand lay on her back, rubbing her skin affectionally.

  
“Because,” she said, trying to hold back a sob. “I will put you guys in danger if I see you.”

  
“Danger?” her father asked incredulously. “What danger?”

  
She shook her head, “I can’t tell you that either.”

  
“Marinette,” her mother said, her own voice shaking with worry. “What’s going on?”

  
Marinette pressed the front of her phone to her chest, her lips trembling as she fought to hold back the sob.

  
Adrien suddenly reached out and gently took the phone from her, raising it closer to his mouth and spoke into it. “Hello, Mr. Dupain, this is Chat Noir.”

  
Marinette looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

  
“Chat Noir?” her father answered. “What’s going on?”

  
“Your daughter was involved with the attack on Paris the other day,” Adrien said, his Chat Noir voice coming out confidently. “Ladybug and I are keeping an eye on her until things settle down, but she has to go into hiding with us. She’s in serious danger right now, and no one must know where she is.”

  
There was a long pause over the phone, and the silence was deafening. She so desperately wanted to reassure her parents that she is okay, that she’s safe for the time being. But she also wanted to tell them the truth, that she was the superhero that almost died in an alleyway the other day, that she was in terrible danger if she stepped out into the sun, that she was in love with her partner. She wanted to tell them everything, every bit until she no longer hid anymore secrets from them.

  
But if she did, she would be putting them in danger, and she cannot risk that.

  
“Can we see her?” her mother asked.

  
Marinette met Adrien’s eyes, “I have to get clothes anyway,” she said.

  
He looked back down at the phone, “We’ll be coming by your house very briefly to get her some items before we leave. We’ll probably come when it’s dark, so no one sees us.”

  
“You can come over before the bakery opens tomorrow,” her mother said. “The sun will be up by five am tomorrow, so you might want to think earlier.”

  
Adrien nodded, “Of course. Thank you, sir and madam for understanding.”

  
“Mom? Dad?” Marinette said, stepping closer to the phone. There were about a million things she wanted to say, about a thousand words rushing through her brain, trying to say them, but they all fell flat. They all caved inside her chest, making her choke on her words as she tried to force a million things out at once. But they only came down to two words.

  
“I’m sorry,” she said.

  
Long pause.

  
“It’s okay, Marinette,” her mother said. “Just… just be safe, okay?”

  
Marinette nodded, “I will, I promise.” She paused, “I love you guys.”

  
“We love you to, sweetie,” her father said. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

  
She nodded, “Okay,” she said, taking the phone from Adrien. “Bye.”

  
After saying their farewells, Marinette set the phone carefully on the desk, studying it for a long second before turning back to Adrien. He was holding the shirt she had been wearing earlier out to her, and she suddenly realized she was still half naked. She reached out and took it gratefully, slipping it over her head and sighing heavily.

  
Adrien stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding the back of her head and pressing her against his chest. He swayed with her, her body relaxing against his and she wrapped her arms around his middle, also holding him close.

  
They stayed like that for a long time, not talking, not thinking, not indulging into the complicated mess that was their lives. No, they just swayed, and held each other. Because that was all they could do in the moment, besides feeling helpless.

  
. . .

  
Adrien jerked awake to the sound of his phone going off, breaking the dreamless sleep he had fallen into. He looked over at the alarm clock briefly, noticing it was 3:30 am with a groan. He reached up with a foggy brain and grabbed the phone off the ledge, flipping the alarm off and turned to the girl next to him.

  
Marinette’s face was barely visible in the darkness of the room, but he could tell that her eyes were still closed and that her face was all scrunched up. He could feel her mind starting to stir and knew the alarm had awoken her as well, but by the way her mind was internally groaning, he knew she absolutely didn’t want to leave the bed.

  
He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She responded by groaning and turning her face more into the sheets below her, refusing to awake fully.

  
“C’mon,” Adrien said gently, rubbing her arm. “It’s time to get up.”

  
“No,” she whined. “Five more minutes.”

  
He held back a snort before touching her face again, trying to stir her. “You can sleep on the ride over; we’ve got to go now.”

  
Finally, she opened her eyes and he saw the blueness of her eyes stare back at him, a helpless look in her eyes. “I know.”

  
He grew a bittersweet smile on his face. He wanted to get away with her, he wanted to be alone with her with no one around for miles and he wanted to keep her safe. But he also knew that she didn’t want to run, she didn’t want to leave her family and friends behind. She hated the idea of leaving Paris defenseless, so did he, but there was nothing they could do until they have gained their energy back. Not to mention that Plagg and Tikki are completely drained of their powers. They can’t get their powers back until they all healed from the battle, both physical wounds, the soreness and exhaustion, and the emotional wounds, the ones that still haven’t turned up in dreams yet.

  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before lifting the sheets off them, scouting to the edge of the bed while gently tugging Marinette out of bed with him. He led her to the bathroom and gently tore the shirt off she was wearing over her head. He tossed the shirt over his bare shoulder and bent down to grab the bloody bra on the floor, handing it to her.  
She wordlessly slipped it on by herself, but her hands got shaky when she tried to clasp it together in the front. Adrien reached out and clasped it for her, her arms dropping to her sides.  
 _ **‘I guess that little catch me game made me all shaky,’**_ she thought at him, looking up into his eyes. **_‘I’m too lazy to speak right now.’_**

  
Adrien snorted, “Well, it’s good I got you out of bed when I did.”

  
She scoffed, looking to the side while he reached down and took hold of the boxers she was wearing. He looked up for permission and slipped them down her legs when she nodded, not standing up and grabbing the pink panties next to him, that were still lying on the floor along with her other bloody clothes. He held them open for her and she stepped into them, then he slid them up her legs and around her waist.

  
He looked down at her blood clothes, thinking.

  
“I probably shouldn’t wear those,” she said, her voice cracked from exhaustion.

  
“Yeah,” he said, looking back at her. He slipped the shirt hanging off his shoulder and handed it to her. “You can wear this, and I’ll get you some gym shorts or something.”

  
She smiled sweetly at him, bringing the shirt to her chest. “Thank you.”

  
He smiled before turning back to his drawers, opening them. He pulled a few clothes off each other before he found some red gym shorts at the bottom of his drawer. He hadn’t worn the thing in years, and they probably didn’t fit him anyway. He turned back to Marinette who was standing with the t-shirt, giving him an adorable hesitant look.

  
He laughed lightly before reaching out and taking the shirt from her. He unfolded it from the little wad she created from it, finding the ends before slipping it back over her head, both of them giggling. He bent down and held the shorts open for her, and she stepped into them, using his shoulders for balance.

  
When she stood in front of him, fully dressed in his clothes, he smiled like a doofus.

  
She giggled at his expression, “What?”

  
He met her eyes, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. “I just like the way you look in my clothes.”

  
She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “What else?”

  
He smiled at her, “I like how you look sleeping in my bed.”

  
She raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?”

  
He nodded, “Really.” He leaned down and pecked her on the lips, pulling away before he got too into it and made them late. “I’ve gotta get dressed and pack for this trip, do you need anything?”

  
She gave him a knowing look, before puckering her lips at him.

  
He smiled, “So needy.”

  
But he leaned forward and kissed her anyway, their lips moving in sync at a steady rhythm. It was a deep and loving kiss, and it made Adrien’s stomach light on fire. He pulled away, despite her protests and walked back out the bathroom her walking back to the bed and sitting on it. He grabbed his fencing bag and emptied the contents onto the floor, then walked back into the bathroom.

  
Adrien took his time, packing all the essentials he will need for the trip to the lake house, where he and Marinette were going to be alone together. The idea of just spending a few days away from anyone and everything with her and just being alone together, excited him. He couldn’t wait to be gone from the city, even though he felt terrible for leaving it behind.  
But like he said before, there’s nothing they can do about it until they rest up and heal, and there was a lot of emotions that they needed to deal with after the battle. Especially the ones that Marinette was holding in.

  
He knew there were some things that he needed to get out, but they weren’t as concerning as Marinette’s, and he just wanted to make sure she was okay. His main worry and anxiety leftover from the battle was her, and it only eased up when she smiled and laughed with him. He tried to ignore the thoughts she was holding in, the anxiety ridden ones that haven’t come back to haunt her in her nightmares yet. He knew she was going to start having them as soon as they fall asleep away from here, and he knew that she knew as well, and her anxiety only added to his. He would have them soon enough to, and they terrified him, knowing he’s going to be watching Ladybug dying over and over again.

  
Adrien looked back at Marinette from the bathroom, her form sitting on the edge of the bed and tying her shoes, her body hidden in the darkness. She must’ve heard his worrisome thoughts because she looked up, her eyes landing on his. She gave him a warm smile, appreciated his worry but also reassuring him with no words, that she will be okay.

  
With that, Adrien packed up the rest of his stuff and slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, pulling a hoodie over his head as well. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and slipped those on as well after he pulled on some socks. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to Marinette, who stood as he approached. He took her hand, looking into her eyes.

  
“Ready?” he asked.

  
She nodded, then turned to the side. “Plagg, Tikki?” she called, her voice a little louder than a whisper.

  
The kwamis zoomed out from in front of the couch, wordlessly landing on their respected owner’s shoulders.

  
“Free vacation, here we come!” Plagg said, before getting shushed harshly by all the others.

  
“What about your father?” Marinette asked, hesitance in her voice.

  
Adrien pressed his lips together, “He might be asleep right now, but he sometimes likes to work through the night.” He looked towards the door, thinking. “Maybe I should leave him a note, so he doesn’t freak when he notices I’m gone, if he ever does.”

  
Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

  
He looked back at her, considering telling her how his father wasn’t very present in his social life, mostly pulling Adrien aside whenever he needed a favor for business reasons. He hardly saw his father, and when he did, it had something to do with fashion and rarely ever was for personal reasons.

  
Instead, he shook his head, giving her a warm smile. “It’s not important right now, let’s get out of here.”

  
She closed her mouth, her thoughts making it obvious to him she didn’t like that answer but was grateful she didn’t push him at all.

  
The kwamis hid in Adrien’s bag as he reached out to the doorknob, pulling it slowly open and peaking out into the hallway. The front room was dark, and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling glistened in the pale light of the falling moon.

  
He held Marinette’s hand and pulled her out of the room, shutting the door silently behind them before carefully walking down the stairs. He was lucky to have a marble staircase; the wooden floorboards would’ve caused a lot of creaking noises that would echo around the very echoey room. But the bottom of their shoes also created a light tapping. Cringing, he slowed their pace, taking more care with the amount of noise they made.

  
When they reached the bottom, a relieved sigh stilled in his chest as he looked at the door in front of him, the relief leaving him.

  
“Is there an alarm?” Marinette asked quietly, her voice echoing around the room.

  
He nodded, “Yeah, but he doesn’t set it unless he’s actually going to sleep that night.”

  
“Is he asleep now?” she asked.

  
Adrien turned his gaze to his father’s study; the door was closed, and the light was not coming from under the door. He hoped that his father had gone to bed, and he assumed that if the light was off, he had to.

  
He turned back to Marinette. “I’m gonna check if he’s in there, and if he isn’t, I’ll leave him a note.”

  
“What if he is in there?” she asked, worry in her voice.

  
He shook his head, “The lights are off, he should be asleep.” He led her over to the door, letting go of her hand, “Just stay out here and wait for me, I won’t be long.”

  
He reached out to the handle and carefully pulled it downward, pushing the door open slowly. He stepped into the dark room, looking around cautiously for any signs of his father. He didn’t see anyone, and the light at his desk wasn’t turned on, so he just assumed he was safe.

  
He took a single step forward when the light at his father’s desk turned on suddenly, and Adrien jumped back in surprise.

  
“F-Father?” he asked, spluttering his words.

  
“Adrien,” his father said, his voice low and tired. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

  
Adrien straightened, regaining his bearings as he looked at his father’s exhausted face. “I… I was just about to leave, with my friends.”

  
Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him, taking off his glasses and glancing at the clock. He turned back to Adrien with a suspicious look in his eyes, “Now?”

  
Adrien nodded, catching up with the lie he was about to tell. “Y-yeah, I was gonna take all my friends to the lake house for a few days,” he said, remembering a text conversation he and Nino had yesterday. “School’s closed for a few days, and everyone’s freaking out about the… the fight between Ladybug and Hawkmoth. I thought it would be nice to take them away from all the chaos so they can relax.”

  
Gabriel eyed his son, twisting his glasses in one hand as the desk light caused an eerie glow over his face. He tore his gaze from his son and looked back down at the papers in front of him. “Fine, but only for a few days. I would be safer for you to get out of the city anyway, with all that’s going on.”

  
Adrien faltered at his father’s words, “Y-you’re letting me go?”

  
Gabriel looked up at him, his expression blank. “Do I have a reason to make you stay?”

  
Adrien quickly shook his head, “No.”

  
He nodded, “Good, then go on.” He looked back down at his papers, “Are you driving?”

  
He nodded as well, “If that’s alright with you.”

  
“It’s fine,” his father said blankly. “Just don’t wreck the car.”

  
“I won’t,” he said, turning around to get out of there as fast as possible, but his father’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

  
“Adrien.”

  
He turned back, his knees trembling from fear that his father might’ve changed his mind.

  
His father simply fixed him with a curious gaze, focusing all his attention on his son. For a moment, Adrien thought he was going to say something sincere, but he seemed to have stopped himself. Instead, he asked a question that had him chilled to the bone.

  
“How’s that Dupain-Cheng girl? Marinette was it?” he asked.

  
Adrien stilled, his body tensing. He could feel Marinette from outside the doors cringing from her name on his lips, uncomfortable as they spoke about her unbeknownst of her presence.

  
“Uh,” Adrien faltered, before pinching his arm to jump himself out of his shock. “She’s fine, as far as I know… I haven’t talked to her since the last school day.”

  
“Is she one of the friends that’s going with you?” his father asked, a curious look on his face.

  
Adrien suddenly had a feeling, a dark and suspicious feeling that something didn’t feel right. He was uneasy, and every nerve in his body told him to lie, told him to tell him that Marinette was out of the city and he didn’t know where she was. The sudden need to lie filled him up until he felt guilty for even considering telling the truth.

  
“No,” Adrien said, eyeing his father. “No, her parents won’t let her.”

  
Gabriel nodded, an unreadable look on his face. It was gone as soon as he stood up and turned around, looking out the window with his hands behind his back. “I would like to speak with her again,” he said, pausing. “About her designs, she’s very good at… taking advantage of what’s around her.”

  
Again, Adrien felt uneasy, and he shifted on his feet. “You okay, father?”

  
His father tensed before turning around to meet his son’s eyes, “Never better, my son.” He turned back to the window, his demeanor saying otherwise. His body was somewhat hunched over, and his shoulder was slightly crooked, not to mention he looked exhausted. He looked injured, and Adrien found that weird.

  
“Okay,” he said, slowly backing up. “I’ll… I’ll talk to Marinette when I get the chance.”

  
His father nodded without looking at him, “Good,” he said, his voice eerie. “She’s a very talented and lucky girl.”

  
. . .

  
Adrien parked the car on the curb just as the sun was starting to peek from behind the horizon, casting a golden glow over the city of Paris. The bakery wasn’t open, the lights were off, and it seemed like no one was home, even though he knew Marinette’s parents were eagerly waiting inside.

  
Adrien looked over at Marinette, who sat beside him in the passenger seat. She had a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the bakery, the home she’s known for so long, the home in which she can’t return to for a long time after this last visit.

  
He reached out and took her hand, bringing her attention back to him. “You okay?”

  
She pressed her lips together, looking back at the bakery with hesitance, “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

  
Her thoughts said otherwise, but Adrien didn’t push, already knowing this goodbye would be emotional for her. She doesn’t need anymore tears for tonight.

  
Sighing, Adrien got out of the car first, walking around the front and opening the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out, closing the door behind her. They walked to the door, still holding hands until Marinette gently tugged hers from his and he looked over at her curiously.

  
“It might be best if they didn’t know,” she said, not looking at him. “They can’t know I’m Ladybug, it’ll put them in danger.”

  
Adrien glanced at her hand, looking so lonely by itself. “What about us?” he asked, glancing back up at her.

  
She looks at him again, hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry, but… they already know Ladybug and Chat Noir together, and they might suspect you’re Chat Noir for refusing to stay in the car—”  
“I wanna help,” he says.

  
“Thank you,” she said, casting him a grateful look. “But if they know I’m with you, they’ll think I’m Ladybug… and I can’t risk them like that.” She gestures at the building, looking at it as well. “It was risky coming back here in the first place.” She looks back at him, an apologetic expression on her face. “I’m sorry.”

  
He smiled, not taking offense. “It’s okay, My Lady,” he took a step further away from her, already hating the small amount of distance between them. “Just as long as you don’t actually leave.”

  
She smiled, a loving glint in her eyes as she gazed at him. “Never.”

  
The door in front of them suddenly swung open and they were forced to look in surprise as a mop of brown hair tackled Marinette.

  
“Marinette! Oh, thank the Lord!” Alya said, leaning back to look at her dazed friend. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

  
Marinette struggled to hold her own weight as she patted Alya’s back. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Alya,” she said in a strangled voice. “Uh, can you let me breath now?”

  
Adrien held back a chuckle as Alya released her, but his attention turned from the two girls to Nino as he leaned against the threshold of the doors.

  
“Nino!” he said, a smile brightening on his face.

  
Nino turned to him, his smile mirroring Adrien’s as they shared a hug, not bothered with the bromance they were showing.

  
“How are you, dude?” Nino asked, holding Adrien’s shoulder.

  
He nodded, “I’m good, we’re good,” he said, looking back as the excited girls talked to each other through gibberish he didn’t understand.

  
“She doing okay?” Nino asked, lowering his voice in concern. “I watched the news coverage of the fight, of what they could get and she…” he looked at Adrien. “She took some heavy hits.”

  
Adrien nodded, his frown deepening. “Yeah, I know.” He turned his gaze back to her and brightened as he saw the bright smile on her face as she talked with her best friend.

  
“She’s gonna be okay,” Adrien said, not taking his eyes off her.

  
“And you?” Nino asked. “You took some hits to.”

  
Adrien looked back at him, smiling at his concern. “I’m fine, man, really, just,” he looked over at Marinette again, “Just worried about her.”

  
Nino sighed, crossing his arms at his chest. “I know how you feel, if that kind of thing happened to Alya,” he shook his head. “I don’t know what I would do.”

  
“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and he turned to Nino, “By the way, how did you get into the mansion? Didn’t my father notice you?”

  
Nino twisted his mouth, “No, man, no one noticed us or found us. It didn’t seem like anyone was home.”

  
Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, “Wasn’t my father home?”

  
Nino shrugged, “If he was, he didn’t seem to notice us. But we were making a lot of noise trying to get you two upstairs. You guys are heavy for your age.”

  
Adrien snorted but continued on topic, “My father rarely leaves the house, he should’ve been there.”

  
“I don’t know, dude, he just wasn’t.” Nino turned to him, “Good thing to, that would’ve been hard to explain.”

  
Adrien nodded, “Yeah.”

  
 _That’s weird_ , Adrien thought. First, his father has a weird conversation with him about Marinette, his interest in her making him suspicious and weird. He felt so uneasy about his father asking about her that he had lied, which he rarely does even when he actually gets to talk to him. Now, he was absent from the house the day of the battle, the day Chat Noir had sent Hawkmoth, Mayura and Volpina down a sink hole in a building. And he seemed slightly injured and exhausted with his demeanor.

  
Adrien shook his head, tossing out the forming connections he was making. His father may be cold as ice sometimes, but he was also a father. A very protective and strict father that did his best to protect his son. Underneath all that cold, he was still his father, he was still a kind man that had lost the love of his life. That’s the only explanation for his coldness.

  
He was forced to shove all thoughts away when he heard someone talking behind him.

  
“Marinette?” Mr. Dupain said, almost shoving Adrien out of the way to hug his daughter. “Oh, my goodness, thank God you’re okay!”

  
Marinette struggled to breath again, “Yeah! Yeah, I’m good, dad, just uh—” she cast a look of desperation at Adrien who laughed at her. “Can’t breathe!” She wheezed.

  
Mr. Dupain suddenly let go of his daughter, looking down at her face with worry, searching for any signs of injuries or if she was hurting.

  
“Marinette,” Her mother suddenly walked into the scene, taking a gentler approach and wrapping her arms around her daughter. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

  
They eventually all walked inside, Marinette’s mother providing them with a few croissants for an early breakfast. They hadn’t realized how hungry they were until they each swallowed about three croissants, Adrien reaching for his fourth.

  
“So, why are you here?” her mother asked, stopping Adrien in his tracks.

  
He paused for a moment, realizing how much of a liar he’s been today. “Uh, I-I was involved in the attack as well."

  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng eyed him, “So, where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

  
“They’re outside in the car,” Marinette broke in, saving Adrien from a mental break down. “They didn’t have their masks on so they couldn’t come inside.”

  
“Right,” Adrien said, jumping onto the lie.

  
“So, you know who they are?” Mr. Dupain-Cheng asked.

  
Adrien and Marinette cringed at the question.

  
“We know their faces, but we don’t know their names,” Marinette said. “They thought it would be better if we didn’t know their names. In case something, you know, happened.”

  
“We don’t know them in real life, if that’s what you mean,” Adrien said.

  
 ** _‘That’s ironic,’_** Marinette’s voice appeared in his head.

  
He ignored it and watched the Dupain-Cheng’s reactions, internally breathing a sigh of relief as they turned away from the questioning.

  
Marinette suddenly got up and all eyes turned to her, “I should get packing,” she looked at Adrien, “Will you help me?”

  
He nodded, glancing nervously at her parents, “Sure.”

  
Marinette led him up the stairs an into the little apartment he’s been inside of only a few times. Both in and out of the mask. They walked up the small staircase leading to her room and she pushed the trap door open, walking into the room. Again, Adrien had only been in there once, only staying on her balcony as Chat and playing video games that one time.

  
Her room was cute, and loudly screamed Marinette. The walls were pink, pictures of friends and family littered on the walls and quite a few on this pin board above her desk. She had a little chaise in the opposite corner, also pink. Her bedding was also pink and so was her desk.

  
“Wow,” he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “You really like pink, don’t you?”

  
She scoffed, getting on her knees to look under her desk. “If it’s blinding, you can leave.”

  
He shook his head, “No, no, just committing it to memory.”

  
She looked back at him, “Why?”

  
He crouched down next to her, looking past her and seeing a pink duffle bag hidden in the corner. He reached back and grabbed it, studying it as he looked back up at her eyes.

  
He gives it to her, “For future reference.”

  
She took it from him, rolling her eyes. She stood and walked to her chaise, setting the bag on it before turning to her closet. “You’re too romantic for your own good.”

  
He chuckled, “Is that a bad thing?”

  
She looked back at him, a sweet smile on her face. “Not at all.”

  
He smiled as she turned back to her closet, a small smile dancing on her lips as well.

  
“Do I need a bathing suit?” she asked.

  
“Yeah,” he responded, looking at her desk.

  
There was a slight pause and some rummaging around before she spoke up again. “What about this one?”

  
Adrien turned back to her and nearly tripped over nothing. She was holding up a very colorful, flower imprinted bikini that was more string than fabric. The fabric was white, and little flowers on it were all different colors, and it was probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

  
He grinned at her, “Perfect,” he said, his smirk widening. “I can’t wait to see you in it.”

  
She giggled lightly and was about to say something when they heard someone coming up the ladder.

  
“Marinette?” her mother called.

  
Marinette froze as her mother entered the room, quickly shoving the bathing suit inside her bag and giving her the guiltiest smile Adrien’s ever seen.

  
Her mother pretended not to notice as she glanced at them. “Almost done?” she asked.

  
Marinette nodded, “Yeah, just a few more things.”

  
She nodded, “Okay.”

  
There was an awkward pause as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng studied them, both teens shifting on their feet as they fell victim to her mother’s curious gaze. Adrien has forgotten what it feels like to have your mother study you like that. The feeling both scared him and made him long for it.

  
“Marinette,” her mother said, walking up to her daughter.

  
“Yes?” Marinette asked nervously.

  
Her mother stared up at her daughter, taking her hands in her own and giving her an unreadable expression, one in which Adrien could feel was making Marinette nervous. A thousand words seemed to be held back like a strong dam in Marinette’s mind, mostly of how she wanted to tell her everything, but knew she couldn’t.

  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng squeezed her daughter’s hands, “You’re not leaving Paris just because you’re in danger, are you?” she asks softly.

  
Marinette glances up at Adrien, worry on her face.

  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng nodded, like she had figured something out. “You’re Ladybug, aren’t you?”

  
Marinette’s shoulders sagged and she looked at her mother helplessly, Adrien watching the whole exchange. He felt like he shouldn’t be here, like he was intruding. He would’ve left if her mother hadn’t turn to him as well.

  
“And you’re Chat Noir,” she said.

  
Adrien pressed his lips together, nodding, feeling like there’s no point in lying anymore.

  
“I’m sorry, mom,” Marinette started, an apology written all over her face. “I just—I couldn’t tell you or you and dad could get hurt and—”

  
“It’s fine, Marinette,” Her mother said, sighing. “I’ve always known.”

  
“What?” Adrien asked incredulously.

  
“How?” Marinette said, disbelieving.

  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng gave them a knowing smile. “You’re my daughter, Marinette, of course I knew. A daughter can never hide from their parents.”

  
Marinette looked up at Adrien, her face confused on what gave it away.

  
“Besides,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said, turning towards Adrien. “You look at my daughter the same way Chat Noir looks at Ladybug. It’s identical.” She looked back at Marinette, a small smile on her face as she took her daughter’s hands. “You love him, don’t you?”

  
Marinette glanced up at Adrien, her eyes filled with a thousand emotions and the brimming tears that were just on the edge of her eyelids. Adrien stared into those beautiful eyes, would keep staring and would want nothing more than to stare into that sky-blue forever, if he could. She loved him, and the fact that she does made his chest expand with warmth. Like a magical, emotional wave of love that hit them both equally as hard as a tidal wave, but at the same time, kept them grounded like gravity.

  
Marinette looked back at her mother, “Yeah, I do.”

  
Her mother smiled, before looking back at Adrien. “Good,” she said. “He seems like the kind of man who wants to protect you.”

  
“Of course,” Adrien immediately responded.

  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng walked to Adrien and took his hands, him towering over her but felt small under those pleading motherly eyes.

  
“Take care of my baby,” she said quietly.

  
Adrien nodded, setting his jaw and glancing at Marinette. He met her mother’s eyes again and gripped her hands back. “Always.”

  
. . .

  
Alya gripped Marinette’s hand tightly, tears in both of their eyes as they stood in the doorway. Nino was there to, listening carefully to Marinette’s words, making them promise.

  
“It’s under the floorboards in my room,” Marinette said, glancing at both of them. “I can’t just leave Paris defenseless.”

  
Alya sniffed, “Of course, we can’t turn down a request from Ladybug.”

  
Marinette smiled, “I’m so lucky to have you guys.” She hugged both of them tightly, “I won’t be gone long, just a few days but… thank you for saving us.”

  
Nino nodded, “Anything for my best friends,” he said, looking past Marinette.

  
She turned slightly to see Adrien leaning against the hood of the car, his arms crossed and patiently waiting for her to finish saying goodbye. She looked back at her friends and smiled again.

  
“If Hawkmoth attacks again,” Marinette said, putting warning into her voice. “Don’t engage him directly. Just protect the city and the people.”

  
“Uh, yeah, about that,” Nino said, interjecting. “Are you sure you want to involve… her in this?”

  
Marinette smiled, “Yes, she’ll be vital.”

  
“I want her to go after Lila,” Adrien said, coming behind and standing next to Marinette. “Fight fire with fire, of course, she’ll be the best option for this plan to work.”

  
“And the plan,” said Alya, “Is to delete the video?”

  
Marinette nodded, “Hawkmoth maybe stopping her from telling everyone, but she’s still a lone fox, she goes by her own rules. We need to take away any possible proof she has that I’m Ladybug.”

  
“And she’s the best person to do it,” Adrien said, “She maybe a brat, but she loves Ladybug and she’s one of my best friends. I know she’ll say yes.”

  
“Just give her this letter,” Marinette said, pulling the letter from Adrien’s back pocket and handing it to Alya. “It’s a letter from Ladybug.”

  
Alya nodded, putting the letter in her back pocket. “You guys stay safe. Marinette, I need to talk to you alone.” Alya tugged Marinette away from the two boys a few meters away, keeping her voice hushed as she brought something out of her back pocket. “I don’t just mean safe as in your lives,” she says, handing Marinette the baggy in her hand with a smirk.

  
Marinette blanched as her cheeks reddened and she stuffed the baggy in the fresh bra she put on earlier, looking around and hoping no one saw anything.

  
She slapped her best friend’s arm, earning a snort in return. “Alya!”

  
“C’mon,” Alya said, her tone still hushed. “This is the perfect opportunity! Away and alone,” she said in a sing-song voice.

  
Marinette groaned, readjusting her now crocked bra. “I can’t believe you.” She tore her arm free of Alya’s grip and walked back to Adrien, dragging him back to the car by the arm.

  
Alya was still laughing as she watched Marinette push the poor confused cat into the driver’s seat, walking around the other side with an annoyed look on her face.

  
“Be safe!” called Alya, still laughing.

  
Marinette looked at her, exasperated as she opened the door. “Yeah, well, I’ve got a lot of rubbers for that, thank you.” She opened the door and slid in, shutting the door next to her with a huff.

  
Adrien gave her a funny look, “You okay?”

  
“Fine! Just drive,” she said, already feeling him read her mind.

  
He laughed when he saw what she stuffed in her bra. He turned the car on, waving one final goodbye to her friends and her parents who had just flicked the open sign to the bakery on. The day had started, but they were already leaving.

  
Marinette couldn’t help but stare at the city as they passed by, memorizing each and every broken wall, crumbled building and saddened family as the blank stares of the citizens walked aimlessly on the streets. She hadn’t been able to call upon her Lucky Charm before Hawkmoth had stabbed her, and she transformed back before she could call upon her Miraculous Ladybug to heal the city, and maybe them along with it.

  
She felt terrible for the city that she loved so much, felt terrible for letting them down like she had, completely and utterly getting her ass kicked. She blamed herself for not being able to protect them.

  
Adrien suddenly took her hand and she looked over at him, his eyes still trailed on the road. “It’s going to be okay, Mari,” he said, squeezing her hand. “We’ll figure it out.”

  
Marinette sighed and didn’t answer, too exhausted to even try and argue with him. Because what if he was wrong? What if she and him were not enough to defeat them? What if Hawkmoth kills them? What if they kill him?

  
Marinette looked back over at Adrien and felt a rush of proactiveness for him. She wouldn’t let anyone touch him, wouldn’t let him die, never. She was willing to hold his head above water is she had to, even if it meant she drowned.

  
And drowning, by all means, was scary, but to hell with it, at least he would be alive.

  
And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Also that "rubbers" quote was not mine, lol, I just thought it would be funny to put in there. Credit goes to "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" the movie.  
> Also, I am so sorry guys. Literally, i have been looking for ways to try and make spaces appear between paragraphs forever. Thankful, someone named theBeanMan made a comment and pointed it out to me, and i finally figured it out how to made your eyes not bleed. I'm so sorry again guys, i hope it's easier to read for now on.   
> There is another thing, to made those spaces, its going to take a lot longer for me to upload, and i might no be able to upload tomorrow just because i'm behind on my writing schedule.   
> hopefully i will have a new chapter ready for you guys by the day after tomorrow!  
> Again, thanks theBeanMan!


	30. Rats and Brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They are not friends until they have defended you in your absence." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm alive! 
> 
> SO sorry that I couldn't upload yesterday, I was having a stressful time with school and my writing schedule. 
> 
> But I'm back at it and hopefully we can come to an end here with Falling soon!

Chapter 30: Rats and Brats

Alya watched the car disappear from view, Marinette and Adrien along with it. The sun was just over the horizon and the early morning go getters were already up and walking, running and looking around their broken city helplessly. The bakery light has flicked on, saying it was open and ready to go on for the day, the owners hiding the fact that their daughter was gone for a few days because she’s in danger.

Alya wrapped her arms around herself, staring after the way the car had gone. She had her doubts, whether or not they would make it to the lake house, whether they could be found out by Hawkmoth and the others. It was scary enough to find her best friends, broken and dying in that alleyway the day of the battle, but it was even more scary what could become of them if they were found out.

She also doubted she could take on Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s jobs, the jobs that almost got them killed. Yes, Marinette had specifically told them not to go after Hawkmoth and the rest of them if they can help it, which eased her mind a little bit. But it made her nervous about whether or not she’s going to be able to protect this city. Protect it from those evil sons of bitches.

She felt Nino’s hands glide over her shoulders, and she relaxed a little, looking back up at him.

“You doing okay?” He asked, gently rubbing her shoulders. “You seem tense.”

Alya smiled up at him, “I’m fine,” she said, then looked the way the car had long disappeared. “I just hope they make it to the lake house before anything happens.”

“They will,” Nino said, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, swaying them. “Fate isn’t that cruel.”

Alya hummed, shaking her head. “Fate almost killed our best friends.”

“No,” Nino said, turning Alya around so he could look at her. His eyes were focused on her with an intensity that said he was trying to convince her. “No,” he continued, “Hawkmoth almost killed our best friends. Fate had nothing to do with it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Alya asked, her voice shaking with the worry she’s been carrying nonstop the past few days. “What if it’s Adrien’s and Marinette’s fate to die? What if it’s Hawkmoth’s fate to win? What if—” She shook her head, the emotions of the week catching up with her. “What if we fail?”

“We won’t,” he said, shaking his head. “You know why?”

She stared up at him, closing her mouth and shaking her head.

“Because of destiny,” he said, his eyes taking on a glint. “It’s their destiny to defeat Hawkmoth, because the dude is evil and Ladybug and Chat Noir fight for what’s right.”

“But what about us?” she asked, taking his shirt in one hand, crinkling it with her fist. “What’s going to happen to us? What if we can’t protect Paris?”

“You heard Marinette,” Nino responded. “We aren’t going after Hawkmoth ourselves.”

“I know, but—” she paused, looking to the side helplessly. “If he attacks again, what if we aren’t enough? What if we can’t protect the city?” She paused, looking up at him with desperation. “What if I can’t protect you?”

For as long as Alya could remember, she had always been protective of Nino. It started out as a simple sibling relationship, protecting him like he was a little brother to her. But now, seeing as they’ve been dating for a solid two years, it’s become a whole lot more than that. She’s fallen in love with Nino, and ever since they’ve found out about each other’s alter egos, the worry intensified, scared of what could go wrong if she stepped in too late or too early.

She’s been akumatized before, she knows how it feels. It’s a rush of power that you lust for, crave it until you can satisfy Hawkmoth’s wishes and your own. No one has ever gotten as close as Volpina a few days ago, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were lucky to walk away alive from that.

The power feels good in the moment, she remembered her time as Lady Wi-Fi. She remembers how the power felt coursing through her veins like acid that made her crave more. She doesn’t remember anything she did during that time, but she remembers the feeling that came with it, and she believed that was worse.

“We protect each other, remember?” Nino said, taking her face in his hands. “We stopped arguing a long time ago about who’s got whose back and just protected the other.”

She looked up at him, grateful. “I know,” she said, taking his wrists in her hands, feeling slightly relieved. “Thank you,” she said.

He smiled, “You’re welcome.” He reached down and took her hand, leading her back to the bakery door and pulled her inside.

They could hear Marinette’s parents talking in hushed tones behind the bakery door but decided to leave them alone for the time being. They were probably still processing the fact that their daughter and Adrien were the superheroes that almost gave their lives the other day. Alya’s worry for her friends came nowhere near the worry her parents felt for their daughter, she can only match that worry when she has children of her own.

Nino lead her up the stairs, stopping to open the door to Marinette’s apartment before stepping into the familiar place. Alya had been their hundreds of times, having sleepovers, late night meetings and everyday drop ins on her best friend. But now, as they climbed the steps to Marinette’s room, the place has never felt emptier and colder without her presence.

The two teens pushed aside the heavy hearts and worrisome thoughts they felt for their friends and instead crouched down on the floor. They sat in front of this one particular floorboard that wasn’t completely pushed into the floor, instead it looked loose and easy to pry open.

She could feel Nino steeling his nerves to try and will himself to pry the floorboard of the floor, but his hands shook in his lap, and his face bent in nervousness.

Alya reached out and took his hand, meeting his eyes with a comforting look, before turning to the floorboard herself, and pried it open.

Inside was the thing Marinette had asked them to get and safe keep for her, the very thing Alya and Nino haven’t seen in years since the battle of the Miraculous.

The Miracle Box felt smooth in Alya’s hands as she picked it up carefully, the outer shell a smooth pattern of red background and black spots, reflecting the Ladybug suit. She set it on her lap, both teens staring down at it with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe Marinette is entrusting us with this,” Nino said quietly.

“I don’t blame her,” Alya responded, “She didn’t tell Adrien but she’s nervous about Hawkmoth possibly tracking her down, although she’s not positive.” She paused, the worry coming back for her friend. “She would’ve taken it with her if it wasn’t a possibility.”

There was a long pause between the two, looking down at the very thing that held the two jewels inside that they needed to safeguard just as much as the Miracle Box. The two jewels they would use to protect the city while Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t.

“You’ve got the combination?” Nino asked, glancing up at Alya.

She looked at him for a second, unable to look away from it for long, afraid it might disappear from her sight or ripped from her grip. “Yeah, Marinette texted it to me, since she forgot to tell me it.”

He nodded, before reaching and taking Alya’s arm, “C’mon, let’s take it back to your place and open it there.”

She nodded, before standing up with him and walking down the trap door stairs, into the apartment, closing the trap door shut behind them.

. . .

Sabine wordlessly handed the customer their new order, responding back to their thanks with a gentle smile before watching them leave. As soon as the doors closed, the smile melted off her face, and she looked over to the clock, which seemed to be ticking by a lot slower than usual.

There was no denying it. She missed her daughter.

“Honey?” Tom said, stepping into the room with a look of worry on his face. “You okay?”

She smiled softly at him, “I’m fine, Tom, just—” she stopped, looking at the corner of the room aimlessly. “I just miss her.”

Tom nodded, “Yeah, me to.” He walked up to his wife and took her hand, giving her a soft smile in return. “But she’s Ladybug, and more importantly, our daughter. Marinette is strong, and she’ll be okay. Besides, she’s got Adrien with her.”

Sabine shook her head, turning away from Tom as tears filled her eyes. “It’s just…” she trailed off, keeping the sobs at bay. “She’s been through so much, and I’ve suspected for so long but—” She looked back at him, an incredulous look in her eyes. “Our daughter was assaulted, Tom, and almost killed. How did we not notice that? How did she keep that from us?” She gestured to both of them. “How could she keep that from us?”

Tom sighed, “I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head. “She said she wanted to protect us.”

“Yes,” Sabine said, gesturing outside the bakery at nothing. “But how far will she go to protect this city and the people she loves?” She paused, “She could get herself killed, Tom.”

“I don’t like it any more than you,” Tom said, hurt in his eyes. “In fact, I wanted to keep her here, safe in the bakery and away from any harm.” He shook his head, pulling his wife into his arms in a comforting hug. “But we both know that wouldn’t stop her from protecting the city and the people she loves.”

Sabine sniffed, pulling back to look up at her husband. “Our daughter is a fighter,” She said, blinking away the tears. “But I want so desperately for her to run.”

Tom sighed, brushing hair from her face. “I know,” he said gently, before pulling her back in. “It just means we raised her right,” he paused, then said, “ But I would rather have a daughter that fights, rather than runs.”

. . .

There was a casual mime performance just outside the Le Grand Paris, just around the corner. The mime was a twenty something legend for giving free performances around the streets, and only ever accepted profits when it was for charity. Today, however, was an important day for him, he was raising money so that he could buy lunch for himself that day. He wasn’t poor, he had just forgotten his lunch at home that day and couldn’t go back home to fetch it.

The Parisians that passed by didn’t mind at all as they casually tossed money into the little bucket next to the mime performer, watching him with smiles. The hour was late, so the sky was just about to dim as the sun went down while the moon was beginning to wake up, and the stars peeked out from their curtain of darkness.

The streetlights had just come on, and the night was beginning to warm up as the city entered into one of their most favorite times of the year. In all its glory, spring was closing in on the fall colors, the leaves falling from their orange colors and blooming flowers on the sidewalks, the sun finally peeking out of the clouds and the sky clearing so they can see the stars. It was almost magical, the way the Parisians saw it, and they all stood in a half circle to watch the performance with glee.

The poor boy didn’t suspect it or even feel the hand slipping into his back pocket, pulling the little Ladybug chain that was hanging there from his wallet. It was a silver chain with a little Ladybug symbol hanging down at the end, taking the form of the superheroine’s yo-yo. The person stealing it left the wallet, but kept the chain, looking down at it in their hand smugly before turning from the crowd. The boy reached down his pocket for his wallet, not noticing the chain was gone, and wouldn’t notice it for a few hours.

She had simply liked it, and of course could’ve found one herself, but was too lazy right now to go searching around the internet for it or threaten the kid until he gave her it. So, she used her new talent at pickpocketing to take it, thinking it’s something they won’t miss too much. At least she left the wallet this time.

She never stole wallets, even if they were easy to reach and from the latest fashion lines. She had enough money in her “own” bank account for her to not steal anyone else’s, plus that was low even for her.

You maybe be wondering, guessing, or already know who this person is, based off what you read and the attitude this particular person shows. She’s ruthless, but she’s come from a hard past. She’s a brat, but also cares about her best friend, Adrikins.

Chloe Bourgeois everyone! Yes, the girl has gotten into pickpocketing people, but she never stole money, she had too much to even bother with that. She only stole things she liked and things the person wouldn’t miss too much.

Like this new Ladybug charm she was tying around the clasp of her new purse. When she had tied it with a satisfying tug, she turned and continued to walk forward, heading home after a long afternoon of shopping.

When she stepped back into Le Grand Paris, the lighting of the lobby dimmed and romantic in the warm night of Paris. She sighed as she adjusted the bags over her wrists and shoulders, trying to hold them at least until she could get back to her room. When she finally stepped into her room, shoving the door shut with her foot, she carefully placed the bags on the floor, deciding to take care of them later.

She collapsed on her bed, groaning as she pushed her shoes off with her toes, the soles of her feet sore. She huffed, spreading out like a spider on her bed and closed her eyes, the ponytail tugging on her scalp painfully.

She forced herself up with a groan, the days work taking a tole on her body as she trudged to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she readjusted her clothes from lying on the bed and kissed at herself happily. She reached up and tugged the hair tie out of her hair, her golden hair falling around her face like a curtain. She stared at herself for a long moment, pulling her hair to the side and raking her fingers through them, raising her eyebrow at herself.

She liked her hair down, which was weird, because she’s never worn it down since her hair grew long enough to be held up by a hair band. She guessed it was part of her genes, all business and formality, while at the same time taking on the persona of a ruthless, quiet voiced business woman that had more power than the high men at the table. 

Her hair down didn’t look like that, it looked more like who she wanted to be or who she was deep down, and that was someone she despised. She guessed she despised her because she wanted to be like her mother her whole life, powerful and feared, so she followed in her footsteps to do that. Becoming what she didn’t want to be and becoming someone that everyone hated, including Ladybug.

She sagged her shoulders looking at herself, hating the soul that was staring back at her, but also liking the person that hid behind the ponytail. She looked younger and her face was less defined, softer, and more pretty while her eyes hid shyly behind her curtain of hair.

As she gazed at herself, she wondered what it would be like if she was more secure and less of a brat.

She was pulled out of her thoughts from a knock at her door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked towards her door, not bothering to peek through the peep hole and just opened it. Her eyes widened at who was standing at outside her door.

“Hey, Chloe,” Alya said, waving at her. “Sorry to drop in unannounced.”

“We need to talk to you,” Nino said, giving her a determined look.

Chloe herself raised an eyebrow, “You want my attention span?” she asked in a monotone, annoyed voice.

Alya in turn crossed her arms at her chest, “If we could.”

Chloe considered. She didn’t like them, and she knew they didn’t like her that much, considering she’s always an ass around them, even she admits so. But there was something about the way they stood there, not giving her a mocking look for once, not stating true remarks about her clouded personality, not even judging how her hair was down suddenly. There was something about their demeanor that made Chloe step aside and invite them in.

“Nice place,” Alya said, admiring her room.

Chloe shut the door behind them, locking it. She gave them a wary look before crossing her arms at her chest, avoiding their eyes. “Thanks,” she said, eyeing them. She stood straighter and shifted on her weight, “What do you want?”

Alya glanced at Nino nervously before bringing out an envelop from her back pocket, extending it to Chloe. “We need your help.”

Chloe eyed the envelope before glancing up at them again, “You want my help?” She looked between them, “For what?”

“Just read,” Nino said, bobbing his head at the envelop.

She hesitated, glancing between the envelop and the two nonfriends in front of her. For all she knew they could be teasing her, finally bringing out the evil that was in all humans and getting their revenge. The justice that Chloe deserved after causing so much pain, on top of that the akumatized victims and the relationships she’s strained. She deserved whatever was coming her way, because if she knew anything, karma was real.

She reached out and took the envelop, flipping it over on both sides before ripping it open. There was a simple piece a paper on the inside, and the black ink from the pen of whoever wrote it bled through the paper.

She opened it, and began to read:

“ _Chloe, this is Ladybug. I’m sorry I couldn’t give this news to you myself, I had to go deep underground into hiding so Hawkmoth doesn’t know where I am. I don’t have much to explain and you don’t have much time if you accept this task I’m about to ask of you, all that I know is that you’re the only one for the job and you’re the only one who can pull it off.”_

_“We have an equal enemy. Lila. She has a video on her phone of me transforming back to my civilian self, and that risks a lot of people if she releases the video. Hawkmoth already knows my identity, so there’s no point in deleting the video, except that if Lila were to release it, revealing my face to the world, it could be catastrophic for the people I love. People that hold grudges on me could go after my family, friends, and even you.”_

_“I need you to delete that video, before someone else gets hurt. Again, I really wish I didn’t have to put you in harm’s way, but I also know I can trust you enough to be the resourceful, badass girl you are.”_

_“You don’t need a Miraculous for this mission, so please don’t ask for one. I also can’t force you to do this, but hopefully, our names will convince you otherwise. It’s me, Chloe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m Ladybug. And Chat Noir is your best friend, Adrien. You see why we can trust you? Because we know that you care about Adrien as much as I do, and you still care about Ladybug even after all this time.”_

_“I hope I convinced you, because Adrien and I are in a lot of danger, and I can’t put anyone else in more danger than they already are. If you do this for me, I will be forever in your dept.”_

_“I hope you will consider. Marinette and Adrien.”_

Chloe read the letter in silence. Then reread it, then again, and again. Her eyes were hurting by the time she looked up at Alya and Nino, who were waiting there silently for her reaction.

She took a breath to rebuke the request, but immediately as the words “in danger” and “catastrophic” came to mind, she stopped. She lowered the paper in front of her, her mind aimlessly reading it again until she forced herself to stop before her eyes started bleeding.

She despised Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but her heart also adored Ladybug, she was still a relentless Ladybug fan and will probably be one for the rest of her life. It was a shock that Marinette happened to be Ladybug, but it wasn’t surprising. Marinette was what every girl wanted to be in school, kind, warm hearted, strong and she never gave up. Ladybug was exactly the same way, and that’s one of the reasons why she idolized her so much.

Because Marinette and Ladybug were who Chloe wanted to be, the girl without the ponytail and without the snarky attitude towards every single person. That’s why she despised her so much, she was everything that Chloe wanted to be. Marinette was a warm person, while Chloe was as cold as ice and as hot as the sun, hurting anyone coming into contact with her.

She honestly didn’t want to do this plan, not for the reasons of hatred or despising Marinette, but because she was honest to God scared of Lila. She has seen her the last few days, but while others wave it off as another innocent being akumatized, she knew better.

But there was also Adrien to consider. If he truly is Chat Noir, then his life was in danger as well, which worried her. She cared about Adrien more than anyone in her life, even if she was a little cold with him, she still shone a light around him that only he can bring out of her. He was her best friend, and she wasn’t going to let some lying bitch hurt the one person that is kind to her.

That’s why Chloe turned back to Alya and Nino with a determined look on her face.

“I’m in.”

. . .

Chloe tapped her foot anxiously on the floor, gripping the couch cushions underneath her. She was alone in her room, nervously watching the door while biting her lip. She didn’t want to be doing this, and yet she was.

The only thing keeping her grounded was the possibility of Adrien getting hurt, and if she didn’t do this, it would be her fault for letting it.

She had a good plan, a simple one, even. But it was so simple that it made Chloe nervous, nervous enough to consider calling the plan off. Lila was a vicious person, she knew that much, but she also knew that she herself was a slick one, she can do this. She just needs to get close enough to her to make her plan work, then, everything will be easy after that.

She straightened and stopped gripping the cushions under her, leaning back on the cushions behind her while crossing her arms. She wasn’t going to give Lila the satisfaction of being scared of her. If anything, Chloe was going to put the fear of God in her. 

Someone rapped on her bedroom door and she flinched, despite the motivational speech she just gave herself. With trembling legs, she pushed herself off the couch and towards the door. She reached out and swung it open, and saw Lila standing there, arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

“I guess since school got cancelled for a few days there’s no other way for you to talk to your better counterpart,” Lila said, smirking. “We are, one of the same.”

Chloe glared; the previous nervousness replaced by anger. “We are nothing a like.”

Lila smiled before glancing at the door, “You’re the one that invited me over, so…” she tried to look around Chloe and into her room. “You gonna let me in?”

She hesitated, setting her jaw in a proud movement. She was letting the enemy in on her private territory, and that was dangerous. But this was still Lila, she was powerless right now and her Volpina akumatized form was not standing outside her door. Rather, it was Lila, the liar. Also, if she didn’t go through with this plan, then Adrien and Marinette would be in more danger than necessary, and she can’t have that.

Chloe stepped aside and let Lila in, the brunette walking forward and looking around the room curiously. She studied the walls and corners of the room as Chloe shut the door to her room, looking at her suspiciously.

“So, why did you ask me here?” Lila asked, turning around and giving her a cold smile. “Want to join the winning team?”

Chloe sneered, “What, your team?” she almost started laughing. “More like the pathetic hero wannabes.”

Lila hummed, nodding and looking around again, her eyes searching.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Looking for something?”

Lila glanced at her, her eyes knowing. “You don’t happen to be housing some superheroes, are you?”

“No,” Chloe said, crossing her arms. “Why would I?”

Lila shrugged, “I don’t know,” she said, casting her gaze around the room again. “Seems like the least likely place they would go hiding.”

Chloe closed her mouth, trying to hold her spiteful tongue. “They’re not,” she said, which was true. “They can find better holes to hide in then Le Grand Paris.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Lila said, looking back at her, her guard dropping on the matter. “Why did you ask me here?”

“To ask you to do something,” Chloe responded.

“Oh?” Lila asked, laughter in her voice. “And, what’s that?”

Chloe stepped forward, trying to keep her voice steady as she forced out the words, narrowing her eyes and glaring heavily at the girl in front of her. “Stay away from Marinette and Adrien.”

Lila looked slightly stunned by the demand that she blinked a few times before she smirked. “So, you know who they are, then?”

Chloe looked her over, then nodded.

Lila hummed, nodding. “Would you possibly know where they are?”

“Even if I did,” Chloe shot back, her eyes cold. “I wouldn’t tell you.”

Lila tilted her head to the side once, a look of slight disappointment in her eyes. “Sadly, I believe you.” She eyed Chloe again, “Is that it?”

“If you lay one hand on my Adrikin’s head,” Chloe said, stepping closer and pointing at her. “I will end you.”

“Oh, I’m so scared!” Lila said, feigning fear. She laughed, stepping away and waving her hand like she knew everything. “Not even a bee could be scare of you, Bourgeois.”

“I’m warning you,” Chloe said, her voice lowering. “Trust me when I say this. Those two are not your problem. I am. I wouldn’t mess with me, Rossi.” She looked her up and down, judgment glinting in her eyes. “I’m a worse enemy to you than Ladybug, and I will make your life hell.”

“Yeah?” Lila said, her voice challenging. “Is that so?” She laughed again, a high-pitched shriek that would make a hyena’s ears bleed. “If you haven’t noticed, Hawkmoth almost killed Ladybug the other day,” she smirked stepping closer with a calm, threatening look. “And I almost killed Chat Noir. So, I wouldn’t really call those two very… dangerous.”

“They survived you guys, three against two,” Chloe said, straightening and crossing her arms again. “I call that pretty damn dangerous.”

“Impressive, really,” Lila agreed, putting her hands in front of her. “If you think you’re threatening me, honey, you’re insane.” She brought up her hand next to her face, smirking at Chloe. “Do you know what I can do now?”

Chloe looks her up and down, raising her eyebrows as if she were expecting something. She smirked, “I’m waiting.”

Lila growled, dropping her hand. “You’re lucky you caught me without my powers, or you would’ve been dead by now.”

Chloe nods, humming as she looked to the ground. She dug her nails into her palms, steeling her nerves to look back up again, not ready to give up.

“You’re an insecure bitch, you know that?” Chloe said, venom in her voice. “Always running to Hawkmoth with your problems and lying about every little detail.” She shook her head, fixing her with a disgusted look. “It’s pathetic, really.”

“And you’re always running to ‘daddy,’” Lila said, using air quotes. “You’re always running to him with your problems, so what’s the difference?”

Chloe huffed, “He’s my father for one,” she steps closer to her. “And the mayor, not some creepy-ass psycho that turns people into super villains.”

Lila rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Chloe,” she says, smirking. “You’re just jealous.”

Chloe scoffed, “Of you? Please, only a rat would be jealous of you.”

“Lucky for you,” Lila continued. “You’re a brat. Which is the same thing as a rat. So, you can keep on swimming around in the sewage while I go live like a queen.”

Chloe stepped into Lila’s space, close enough to feel the angry heat rising off her. “For the record, Lila,” Chloe said, making sure the liar’s attention was all on her. “You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

Lila laughed once, “And, what exactly makes you say that?”

Chloe grinned, “Just a feeling.”

Lila nodded, “Well, we gotta live the dream until karma catches up with us, right?” she stepped away from Chloe and started walking back to the bedroom door. She opened it slightly before turning back to her. “Chloe, you can still join us. Hawkmoth is offering power to anyone who wants to join him.”

Chloe hid her hands behind her back, “I’m good, thanks though.” She smirked, “Oh, Lila?”

Lila raised an eyebrow.

“Tell Hawkmoth he can stick his offer were the sun don’t shine,” Chloe said, giving her a smug smile. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will win, and you know it.”

Lila might’ve said something else if Chloe hadn’t told her to leave with a harsh glare. Chloe didn’t feel like she won that little argument, but that didn’t matter, because she got what she needed.

She reached out and locked her door, before looking down at Lila’s phone that she had pickpocketed from her pockets. It took less than a minute to get inside the phone, the password creepily being Adrien’s first name. She flipped through it a few times before finding the gallery app and she pressed on it, immediately finding the video as the only thing she kept in her gallery.

Chloe watched the video once, only a couple minutes long, and she was not surprised when Ladybug flashed pink and transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. After watching the transformation, Chloe quickly deleted it, then went to the trash folder and deleted it from there as well. Just to be sure, she also searched for the file name in the phone, trying to find any trace of it. When she found no trace of the video, she was about to set it on the desk near the door when a knock sounded from her door.

She opened it and found a peeved Lila there, who looked like she might explode from the way she was trying to control her reaction.

“I think I left my phone here,” she said through gritted teeth.

Chloe couldn’t help but feel smug as she brought out the phone from behind her back. Lila extended her arm to take it, her eyes cold and threatening.

Chloe was just about to hand it over when it suddenly started buzzing, and she looked down at it.

Gabriel Agreste is calling.

Lila snatched the phone from her and clutched it to her chest, staring at her coldly. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut in Chloe’s face.

“Huh,” Chloe said after an awkward minute of staring at the door. “That was… weird.”

Why would Lila of all people have Gabriel Agreste’s phone number? Wasn’t he supposed to be extremely private? Not to mention it’s a little weird for a grown man to be calling a young, teenage girl.

Chloe let it slip from her mind as she pulled her own phone from her back pocket and texted Alya two words with a relieved sigh on her lips.

**CB: It’s done.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some really good fluff next chapter!
> 
> CHECK THE NEW TAGS GUYS. CHECK THE NEW TAGS!!!!


	31. Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not alone.  
> I've been here the whole time singing you a song.   
> I will carry you."   
> Ruelle  
> "Carry You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some FLUFF!

Chapter 31: Carry You

Marinette pushed open the door to the car and stepped out, her eyes settling on the lake house. The place was huge, with white walls about three stories high and colorful flowerbeds along the lining of the house. The windows were dark, indicating no one else was home, and the house stood among the trees like an oasis.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Adrien said, stepping next to her and looking at the building.

Marinette glanced at him before returning her gaze to the building. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.” She looked around cautiously, the sun peeking through the trees in rays of light. “Will anyone find us here?”

He shook his head, readjusting the bag on his shoulder. “There’s no one for miles. My parents used to like getting away for the weekend, away from the craziness of their jobs.” He sighed, turning back to the car. “Now it just stands here. I haven’t touched it for years.”

“Is it going to be dusty?” she asked.

“No, it shouldn’t be,” he responded, opening the side door of the car and reaching in. “My dad still hires a maid to come in every week to clear the dust. I guess he still likes keeping this place clean.” He grabbed the groceries he and Marinette bought before coming here, handing two bags to Marinette before grabbing three for himself to carry. He shut the car door with his foot and started walking with her up the path.

Plagg and Tikki have already flown in, most likely looking for a good corner to hide themselves in and cuddle. Ever since Adrien and Marinette found out about each other’s identities, the kwamis have been about as inseparable as the superheroes, cuddling while they were cuddling and such. It was adorable, really, but she also guessed that they were also what the kwamis told them they are, which is two halves of one whole.

As Marinette was walking up the path, her overnight bag over her shoulder and groceries in her hands, she stopped when something glinted in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the side and gasped.

The lake was more like a large pond, the water glinting as the sun hit it just right. The water was clear and blue, and beautiful as the light passed through it. It was completely still, almost as if it wasn’t water, rather a thin, clean sheet of glass. There was a small dock that went about a quarter into the lake, the poles holding it up going into the water. There was a cute little trail that led down to the sandy bank of the lake, making it look more refreshing and summerier.

“Whoa,” She said, not helping herself as she stared. “That’s amazing.”

Adrien looked back at her, “I know,” he smiled at her. “It’s freezing though.”

She scoffed, “That isn’t stopping me.”

Adrien laughed before turning back towards the house, both of them walking up the steps to the front door. He set the groceries on the floor next to his feet before reaching in his pocket to pull out the keys, sliding them into the keyhole then pushing the door open.

It was like they had stepped into another world. Like a romantic movie introducing a new home for the new lovebirds, the door slowly swung open for them. As soon as Marinette stepped inside, she knew she was going to like it here. The walls were white and clean, but still had a nice old look to it with pictures hanging from hooks on the walls. There were a few entry way tables, for setting letters and keys on with polished wood that glinted from the incoming sunlight.

She made her way deeper into the house, going through a short hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen was huge, with a marble island in the center and large counter tops matching it. There was a sink on the island and a stove on the counter, above an oven and several cabinets that also hung above the counter. The island had four stools at the end of it, creating a counter, and in the other corner of the room, was a cute little round table that could seat four. There were a few long windows behind the table, giving a perfect view of the outdoors and the lake that was sparkling down the hill.

It was perfect.

“Well,” Marinette said as Adrien closed and locked the front door. She swung her groceries up on the island and dropped her overnight bag on the floor. “Looks like we’ll have enough room to make those cookies you so desperately want to make.”

Adrien laughed while setting his own groceries on the counter, “You’re going to teach me, whether you like it or not.”

“We could’ve just bought the pre-made dough,” she said, jumping up onto a stool. “It would’ve been easier.”

“Easier?” Adrien asked, pulling out a few of the groceries. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Marinette shrugged as she watched him put some of dairy products in the fridge and left the non-refrigerable items out. “Just saying,” she continued, eyeing the bags. “If we burn the house down, I’m blaming you.”

Adrien rolled his eyes before putting the rest of the groceries away with Marinette’s help. Afterwards, he grabbed her bag for her and led her upstairs to the room they’ll be staying in. The stairs were just around the corner, a large, white staircase that seemed suitable for a mansion or a castle, the rails marble like his house back in Paris.

The stairs branched off in either direction at the top into open hallways with red carpeting. They took a left at the top and walked down another long hallway until they arrived at a few doors, three in a corner.

Adrien reached out for the center one and opened it, and Marinette’s eyes widened from how huge it was on the inside.

The room was huge, the king-sized bed pressed against the back wall in the center. The walls themselves were painted a sky-blue, with little to no decorative aspects to them. Unlike Adrien’s room back in Paris, the room was plain, but it had a peaceful and summer feel to it, bright.

Bright is what they needed right now, and Marinette smiled as she stepped into the room, taking in the place.

“I like the color,” she said, staring at the walls.

“Thanks,” Adrien said, setting their bags on the bed. “I picked the color when I was like twelve.” 

“You liked blue?” She said, walking up to her bag and opening it.

He glanced at her, smiling. “I still like blue.”

She gave him a shy smile before turning back to her bag. She began unpacking, throwing all the stay at home outfits on the bed and keeping her extra undergarments in the bag. She opened one of the drawers on the opposite side of the room and dumped the extra underwear and bras she packed, along with some socks and the bathing suit she brought.

“Well, look at that,” Adrien said, appearing next to her and opening his own drawer. “You finally have a drawer at my place.”

She rolled her eyed, “Whatever, Kitty.”

**_Although, I don’t mind that idea._**

She hadn’t even realized she sent that thought to him until he started laughing at her. Mortified, she slapped him with one of her bras, which ended up turning into an underwear war where they threw and whacked each other with their undergarments.

Adrien whacked her with his own underwear as she shrieked and ran, running out the bedroom door as he followed her. She didn’t get very far when Adrien suddenly tackled her to the ground, the teens tumbling over each other in fits of laughter.

“Oh my God!” Marinette said, still laughing as Adrien tangled his legs with hers. “I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He buried his face just under her chin and she giggled.

“I guess you’re right,” She said, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his head.

He hummed against her and she jerked away, giggling again.

“Don’t—” she started, still giggling. “Do that.”

Adrien smirked, “What?” he said, lifting half his body weight off the floor and hovered above her. “This?”

He suddenly lifted her shirt and pressed his lips against her stomach, making farting noises against her skin as she howled with laughter, trying to scramble away from his grip. He held her firmly against the ground, putting her through a traumatizing few seconds of hilarious torture.

She pushed him off her and he fell limply next to her, giving her a sweet smile.

Once she caught her breath, she gave him an incredulous look, “Don’t give me that look.”

He grinned, “What look?”

She smiled back and pointed at his face. “That look,” she said, pointing at his face still like it might make a difference. “The look that screams ‘I love you.’”

He got up on one elbow, hovering over her, “Aren’t I allowed to have this look on my face?”

She scrunched up her face in an adorable manner. “No, not when I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

He laughed, reaching out and playing with her hair, “C’mon, you can’t stay made at me for long.”

She hummed, “Watch me.”

He leaned closer, “I will,” he brushed his lips against hers. “If you’re so mad, I dare you not to relax while I kiss you.”

She smiled against him, “Challenge accepted.”

He grinned again before pressing his lips against hers.

It was like a thousand fireworks had gone off inside Marinette’s head, and she suddenly felt like she was floating on a never-ending sea of happiness. The waves weren’t chaotic, and the boat rocked steadily against the water, and it made her feel like sitting back and watching the sun go down.

She couldn’t try if she wanted to.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He reached out and delicately held her side, making her arch slightly against him. The kiss was still tender and loving, but it still made Marinette jump for joy on the inside like a child.

He pulled away, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, “You try not swooning when someone kisses you like that.”

He laughed, “Well, I would hope that I’m the only person you’re kissing.”

She sighed, letting her hands drift down to his shoulders. “Well, there is this other guy I’ve kissed before,” she said. “He’s big, tall and mangey—”

“I am not mangey!” Adrien said, his face showing actual offense.

She giggled, taking delight in his adorable little kitten pout. “Oh my God you should see your face!”

He pushed himself off her and sighed as she continued laughing next to him, raking his hand through his hair. “You’re impossible.”

“Oh, c’mon!” she said, looking at him with a brilliant smile on her face. “Don’t you mean im-paw-sible?”

She only laughed harder when Adrien gave her a mocking glare, only to immediately soften as he watched her laugh.

Marinette curled in on herself, holding her stomach as spasms of laughter erupted from her chest, filling the entire house and Adrien’s chest with a warmth.

After a long time, she finally took a deep breath and looked over at him, noticing the way his eyes never left hers as she straightened up.

“C’mon, little Kitty,” she said, getting to her feet and extending a hand to him. “I wanna see the rest of the house.”

The house was larger than she had previously thought. The walls were still pretty white and bare, but it was still peaceful and beautiful in a calming way. Something about the house seemed tranquil, like if you sleep in one of its beds it could solve all your problems.

She guessed that’s why they were there in the first place. Not to solve all their problems, so to say, but mostly to get away from them.

Adrien introduced each room to her like she was on an actual house tour in Hollywood, America. He would step forward, bow dramatically and give her a warm smile while she stepped into each room.

Finally, they came to the living room, a beautiful room with white furniture and a fireplace in the center of the wall, a flatscreen TV just above it. The room was huge, with wide walls that had a few long windows in them similarly to the ones in the kitchen. They had thin white curtains that swayed from the vents in the floor and the sunlight streamed through them, making the little designs more noticeable.

What really caught Marinette’s attention was the beautiful, black and polished piano in the back of the room, near the other entrance of the living room. It looked freshly made and polished, and she couldn’t help but walk up to it and drum her hands along the rim, admiring it.

“This was my mother’s,” Adrien said, stepping up next to her and touching it as well. “We would play with this thing all day until my father told us to stop.” He laughed half-heartedly and refused to meet her gaze. “This was our favorite thing to do, and we played almost every song we knew together.” He smiled, then finally looked at her, “She was a good mom.”

Marinette stared at him for a long moment as he studied the piano. Finally, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She didn’t miss the way he clung to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and holding her close. She could feel his thoughts frantically calling out to her.

He was terrified of losing her like he’d lost his mom.

She buried her face in his chest and held him close, refusing to let him go or ease up her grip on him until he felt better. Until he was okay with letting go, stepping away. Until he knew that she was never leaving. Until he heard that promise echoing in his mind.

He finally pulled away, looking down at her with a loving smile as he brushed the hair from her face.

The emotional moment was gone, and they were left happy for the other.

“Wait,” Marinette said, something out the window catching her eye.

“What?” Adrien asked.

She walked out of the embrace and towards the window, looking outside.

She gasped, “No way,” she said, turning back to him, using her thumb to point outside. “Is that a hot tub?”

Indeed, it was. It was more like a mini pool with jets, the hot tub surrounded with red bricks in the ground. She could already feel her sore muscles losing their ache by relaxing against the jets and the hot water.

Adrien stepped up behind her. “Turbo jets and steamy water,” he said. “The perfect place to—”

“Friggin’ relax,” she said, finishing the sentence for him with a sly grin. “Don’t let your mind go to the gutter, Agreste.”

He laughed, pulling her away from the window by the hands. “I thought I was allowed to think that way.”

She giggled, “How dare you objectify your hot tub.”

“Oh,” he said, pulling her against him and leaning against the arm of the couch. “I wasn’t talking about the hot tub.”

She scrunched her face at him, still suppressing a laugh. “How dare you objectify me.”

His face grew soft and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. “I would never,” he said.

She smiled as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss, his lips tender as he sensually explored her lips and not going any further than that. She stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck again, playing with the back of his hair. His hands traced her back lightly, and it made shivers go down her spine in a wave, and she had to suppress the urge to sigh against him.

She could feel her heart expanding in her chest, forcing her to break the kiss so she could smile like a complete idiot. She shook her head as he tried to kiss her again, dodging his attempts at affection.

“I swear—” she said, getting cut off by a kiss but immediately broke it so she could laugh.

Adrien looked just about heart broken as she stepped out of his reach, his bottom lip pouting in a very kitty like way. He reached out to her like a pathetic five-year-old. “Pwease, I wanna kissy.”

She laughed and backed up, watching as he followed her with a pleading look in his eyes. She bit her lip, “I can’t take you seriously when you look like that.”

“I’m pouting,” he said, stopping and crossing his arms. “This is supposed to make you feel bad.”

He had an adorable kitten pout on his face, and it only made Marinette laugh harder. “I don’t, for the record,” she said, watching him. “I can’t when you look so cute,” she pointed at him and dragged on the last word, watching as his frown deepened.

“I’m not supposed to look cute!” he exasperated. He reached out to her again, the pout returning. “Pwease, Pwincess, I want your kisses.”

Her back hit the front door behind her, and she suddenly had a very, very excellent idea.

She smirked at him, grabbing the door nob behind her. “Come and get them!” That’s when she swung the door open and took off. She jumped down the front steps of the house, turning and running around the corner towards the trail she saw earlier.

She could hear his loud, stomping footsteps jumping off the deck of the house and running after her. She laughed with glee as he attempted to keep up with her fast pace.

She was wheezing by the time she got down to the bank, placing her hands on her knees and leaning over herself. She kept her eyes on the beautiful water in front of her, the clearest blue she’s ever seen, and it still glinted in the afternoon sun.

Adrien stopped behind her, taking a similar stance as Marinette, wheezing over himself as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Wow!” he said, still breathless. He looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Damn, you’re fast!”

She grinned down at him, “Why, thank you.”

He stood straight and turned to face the water, his eyes settling on the still water.

She did the same and looked over the water with wonder, studying the calmness of it. Birds chirped in nearby trees, talking to one another in an unknown language yet it still sounded beautiful. There was a slight hum in the air, almost as if electricity might be buzzing close by, but it was most likely the many creepy crawlies watching them. She could see the little flying bugs above the water, dragonflies mostly as they danced in a weird pattern and occasionally touched the water with the tips of their little legs.

The sun was behind the trees, its hot sun rays shining through the trees on the opposite side of the lake, creating an artistic view from where they stood.

Adrien suddenly took her hand, leading her up the steps of the dock.

She lightly tugged on him, “Where are we going?” she asked, half laughing.

“C’mon!” He said excitedly. “I want to show you something.”

She tolerated him by rolling her eyes and falling into step with him, still holding his hand. They stopped at the edge of the dock, hand in hand and staring out the water, painting a perfect picture of what love should look like. Holding hands and looking to the horizon.

Adrien cast his gaze down below the water and pointed, a small smile on his lips. “There,” he said, pointing down at the water.

Marinette squinted her eyes, leaning slightly forward as she looked for this unknown thing. “Where?”

Adrien pulled her down to a crouch, pointing again in the general direction. “It’s really small, you have to look hard to see it.”

She squinted again, trying so hard to see what he was referring to, but she saw nothing. Shaking her head, she turns to him, “I don’t see—”

Adrien, that evil boy, suddenly pushed one of her shoulders. Being in a crouch, there wasn’t much she could do to regain her balance, and so, she plunged into the very clear and very cold water with a shriek. Her feet touched the sandy bottom for a minute before she pushed up to the surface.

She gasped when she broke the surface, the coldness making her shiver and jerk violently. She could barely keep herself afloat since she couldn’t even touch the bottom.

He was laughing when she came up for air, and she glared coldly at him.

“Not cool!” she yelled, her voice shaking from the cold. “How did I not sense you planning that?!”

He placed a hand on his stomach, his fits of laughter intensifying. “Oh, My Lady, we can block each other out sometimes, you know?” He broke down in another fit of laughter. “And that’s what you get for making me run for your kisses!”

She set her jaw; her eyes fiery despite the coldness. “Well, I’ll be damn sure you don’t get anymore of them now!” She looked down at herself, groaning as the cold continued to seep through her clothes and under her skin.

He noticed and smirked, “Aw, do you need warmth?”

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly softening but she immediately turned them back into a glare. “Yes,” she mumbled, trying to keep her head above water.

He smirked, “Okay.” He started backing up.

Her eyes watched him, “What are you doing?”

“You wanted warmth, right?” he said, before slipping off his shirt, her eyes dropping to his very, very tempting abs. His smirk drew her attention back up to his face as he tossed his shirt on the dock. “Well, I’m giving you that.”

Her eyes widened, “Adrien, don’t you—”

“Here I come!” he shouted, before sprinting forward and launching himself off the dock.

Marinette screeched as the cold water assaulted her again, a tidal wave washing over her body as Adrien plunged into the water like a canon ball.

“Oh my God!” she screeched; the cold wave endless. When the water cleared, she turned her head to a very smug and very wet Adrien. “Why the hell would you do that?!”

He laughed, “To annoy you.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed against the water again, her limbs getting tired from holding herself up.

He noticed, his gaze turning from playfulness to slight concern. “Can you not touch here?”

She gave him an incredulous look, “I’m short, remember?”

He laughed before swimming closer to her, “C’mere.”

She gave him a look, “No, I’m not giving you kisses.”

“I’m also not letting you pass out from sheer exhaustion,” he said, his body closer to her. He outstretched his welcoming arms to her under the water. “C’mon, I’ll hold you up.”

She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of holding her, seeing as Adrien’s love language is physical touch. As thrilling and exciting as that realization is, she was too proud to satisfy him.

She gave him a look, “Nope.”

He shook his head, smiling at her. “C’mon,” he said, his voice alluring. “You know you want to.”

She shook her head back at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Nu-uh.”

He gave her another sweet smile before swimming closer to her, the closeness of his face catching her off guard as he stared deeply into her eyes.

“My Lady,” he said, his voice low and gentle. “May I hold you?”

She stared at him, wide eyed. How can he make such a simple gesture, so meaningful?

He outstretched his arms again, this time slightly tugging at the shirt she was wearing, trying to draw her nearer.

**_C’mere,_** he thought to her, making her chest fill with warmth.

She completely caved and relaxed her face as he pulled her in, wrapping his very warm arms around her and holding her close against him. The coldness of the water almost completely faded as the warmth from his body passed into hers, his skin becoming a heating pad against the icy water.

She hummed, pressing her lips into his hair, taking his wet scent that still somehow smelled like peaches.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, his voice warm.

She didn’t give a damn about her pride now, of not wanting to satisfy him. She loved the way his arms wrapped around her protectively, like a long-awaited puzzle piece that seeped under her skin and into her veins that made her whole-body tingle with energy. It was like a fire trickling little droplets of liquid warmth into her body, but he was the fire that burned forever in her heart that kept her filled and happy.

She hummed against his skin, pulling him ever closer. “Yes,” she mumbled; her voice muffled by his skin. She pressed light kisses against his neck, him chuckling in return. “You taste good,” she said simply, giggling as he started purring. “You’re purring, Kitty.”

“Agh!” he said, lurching backwards and cutting the adorable noise off.

She leaned her head back and started laughing hysterically.

He grew a pouty face again, giving her a half-lidded look, “Why do you do this to me?”

She looked back down at him, her hands cradling his neck to hold herself steady, a smile breaking across her face like the sun behind the trees.

“Because it’s adorable,” she said, still giggling.

He perked up as he watched her laughing, his eyes filling with fondness as he stared at her.

She stopped laughing and gave him a half serious look. “I can feel your thoughts,” she said, biting her lip. “And you’re not going to get me that easy.”

He snorted, wrapping his arms tighter around her, “I thought I already got you.”

She shook her head at him, a smile still plastered on her face. “Nope.”

He smirked, before pulling her closer, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist under the water and her eyes widened, her smile melting off her face. She was suddenly very aware of the nerves that jumped between her thighs, eliciting a nervous giggle as he stared at her with a smug grin.

“You sure?” he asked, never leaving her gaze.

The silly smirk was still on his face, and Marinette couldn’t help but regain her bearings and pushing him away with laugh. She pushed against the water, going deeper into the center of the lake. She waved him over, his clueless thoughts kicking in as he stared after her with a dumbfound look on his face.

An idea popped in her head suddenly, something she read in a book somewhere and she’s always wanted to try it. This place was the perfect opportunity.

“C’mon!” she called after him, smirking. “I want to try something.”

He gave her a nervous look, “You’re not gonna drown me, are you?”

She gave him a funny look, “I think we both know that is strictly impossible for me at the moment, unless I have my powers, which I don’t.” She waved him over again, smiling. “Better hurry up Kitty, before I’m the one that drowns.”

His face grew from nervous to worried pretty quick, and he swam after her, both of them stopping in the middle of the lake.

“Okay,” she said, trying her best to keep her head above water. “Close your eyes and hold your breath.”

He gave her a cautious look, “Uh, are you sure you’re not trying to drown me?”

She smiled before reaching out to him, keeping herself up by his shoulders. “I promise, this is going to be fun!”

He gave her one last hesitant look before closing his eyes.

She in turn closed her eyes, “We’re going under water in three, two, one!”

They both took a deep breath before disappearing under the surface, the cold water completely swallowing them whole as their ears turned completely silent.

Marinette hesitantly opened her eyes, the cold hurting them a bit but it wasn’t too bad. She saw Adrien in front of her, relaxed, holding his breath and his eyes closed.

She reached out and tugged his arm a bit, causing him to slowly open his eyes at her.

She smiled and waved at him.

He grinned, waving back.

She reached out to him again, cupping his neck with her hand and inching closer to him.

 ** _I wanna kiss you now,_** she sent his way.

He grinned, moving closer to her as well.

It was a little awkward at first, but as soon as he pressed his lips against hers, under the water and in complete silence, she felt sparks in her chest despite the cold. She could feel him gently holding her head and keeping her lips on his, a gentle and tender kiss that could only last so long as they suddenly needed air.

Adrien and Marinette quickly kicked back up to the surface, gasping as they broke it in fits of laughter.

“Was that always—” Adrien started, taking another deep breath. “—something you wanted to do?”

She wiped her eyes with her hands before looking back at him, “Yeah,” she laughed lightly, trying to fill her lungs with more air. “I read it in a book somewhere.”

He gave her a look, “What, Percy Jackson?”

She gave him a wide-eyed happy look, “Yes! That one!” she sighed, “I just always thought that kiss was so perfect, and I’ve always wanted to try it.”

He gave her a funny look, “You’re such a dork.”

“Hey!” she said, as he laughed again. “You knew about it! So, you must’ve read it to!”

“Oh, I did,” he said, taking her hand and leading her back to shore. “Just, never knew you had such weird kinks.”

Her eyes widened.

He laughed, “Not an insult, My Lady, just makes me wonder,” he was still holding her hand as they stood at thigh deep water. He leaned closer to her, catching her off guard. “What other weird kinks do you have?”

She sniffed, pinpointing a single droplet going down her spine as she stared into those very green, very attractive eyes.

“Um,” she said dumbly. “W-What do y-you mean?”

He smirked, turning his full body to her, towering over her. Has he always been that tall?

“I mean,” he said, his voice low as he reached up to her face. “What things can I use…” he dragged his thumb along her bottom lip, and she’s pretty sure she’s stopped breathing. “…to my advantage?”

That’s when her body took that opportune moment to suddenly start coughing. A small whimper in the back of her throat was about to be released, and, out of panic, she attempted to stop it. But she sucked in to fast and her tongue got tied and her own saliva got sucked in with the air (how on earth does that happen??) and suddenly she was coughing.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Adrien asked, his previous, alluring words falling flat as Marinette continued to cough like a hacking dog.

“I’m—” she coughed again. “—fine!”

He patted her back in concern, watching her. “You sure?”

She nodded, her face reddening for both the lack of air and the remarks he was making. You know, the ones about her kinks and how he can use them _to his advantage._

She pounded her chest, trying to cough up a lung.

“Oh my God,” she said, shaking her head and swallowing. “That was horrific.”

“You okay?” Adrien asked again, rubbing her back affectionately.

She nodded before straightening, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He nodded in turn, “Okay,” he looked back at the house. “You wanna go back to the house?”

She glanced at him then back at the house, “Sure.”

Adrien went back on the dock to grab his shirt while they walked up the trail shivering despite the hot afternoon sun.

The walk up was a little awkward at first, but it was quickly replaced by a pleasant warmth between them, blossoming in both their chests as Adrien reached behind him and took her hand.

She smiled, thinking it can’t get better than this.

. . .

Her breathing was uneven next to him, the light outside the house casting a glow over her body. Her back was facing him, which was one reason why he couldn’t seem fall asleep, that and the fact that her mind was restless. Therefore, making him restless.

They both haven’t said anything yet, which might’ve been the problem, but they both also sensed a calmness to the other.

As far as Adrien could tell, she wasn’t mad, upset, sad or in pain. She mostly just seemed confused or mistaken about something. Or, she was trying to understand something, like a pressure in the back of her mind that has been bugging her for the last half hour.

She has been like this for the past half hour, ever since the clock struck one a.m. in the morning and after a long afternoon of watching rom-coms, anime and playing video games, they finally turned in for bed. But, since his lady was restless and unable to silence her own brain, he reached out to her and touched her arm little.

She jumped at his touch, surprised, but relaxed when he scooted closer and rubbed it up and down her arm.

“You okay?” he asked.

She sighed, scooting back to be closer to him before turning on her back and burying her face in his chest. “Yeah.”

He huffed, “I’m convinced.”

She relaxed back on the sheets, tucking her arms around herself as Adrien hovered above her. “I don’t know, it’s probably nothing.” She shrugged one shoulder and looked down at her hands, picking at her nails.

Adrien reached out to her hands, cupping them and setting them on her stomach for them to relax. “You can’t sleep.”

She nodded, “I don’t know, even after everything, I’m just not tired.”

He nodded, “Me neither.”

She shifts away from him slightly, only enough so she was facing him on her side, and he was doing the same, their eyes trained on each other.

“I guess it’s the house,” she said, glancing around the room momentarily. “I’ve grown so used to my bed and yours.”

His mouth twitched a bit, suppressing a smile. “And me holding you?”

She smiled sweetly at him, reaching out and taking his hand, holding it between them. “I like it when you hold me, Kitty.”

He smiled, “Do you think it’ll help you fall asleep?”

She pressed her lips together before shaking her head. “No,” she said simply.

Adrien faltered, not expecting that. “Then what will?”

Marinette paused, her eyes never leaving his for that long moment they shared for only a second. She scooted closer to him before pressing her lips to his, sweet and gentle.

Adrien smiled against her lips, just about to deepen it when she pulled away, giving him a sly grin.

“Hot tub,” she said.

He gave her an incredulous look, “You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” she said, already getting up. “I wanna try this Agreste, high tech hot tub.”

Adrien watched her as she made her way to her drawers, only dressed in her underwear and one of his t-shirts. He tried not to think about how adorable and sexy she looked at the same time, even through the darkness.

He sighed, getting up. “Fine,” he said, walking up next to her to look for his own swimming trunks. He was tired, but at the same time, the late-night hours excited him. Plus, getting in a hot tub with a pretty girl, was always a win-win situation, especially if that particular girl is the person he loves.

Marinette pulled out her swimsuit first and went to the bathroom.

“I thought there was no such thing as privacy in this relationship,” he said, looking back at her.

She stalled at the door, turning around with a smug look on her face. “Oh, I’m not keeping my own privacy,” she said, winking as she grabbed the door handle. “I’m giving you privacy, baby.”

And with that, she closed the door, making Adrien momentarily confused if he was aroused or swooning at her words.

. . .

Marinette didn’t wait for Adrien, despite his protests. She walked downstairs and through the living room to the back door. She opened it easily, the cold night assaulting her as she stepped out in only her bathing suit and the cover up dress she was wearing, a light pink flurrying dress that floated when she spun in a circle.

The hot tub was already uncovered, and the jets were already going, probably due to some remote or button Adrien had with him. The inside of the hot tub glowed blue and cast ripples of light across the walls and her body. The night was silent, which added to its eeriness, but it also seemed pretty, almost like a glowing pond.

She was about to toss off her dress and step into the hot water when something went SNAP!

She jumped, her head snapping upwards and into the darkness of the forest. They were on a sort of hill below her, so when you looked over the side of the hot tub, there was a straight downhill before it quickly dropped onto the path that lead to the lake below them. There was a fence, so she wasn’t worried about bears or wolves… but something was nagging her in the pit of her stomach, a steady rise of anxiety.

She squinted her eyes into the darkness, searching for anything that signified danger. Her eyes searched slowly through the curtain, the glow of the hot tub making it a little hard to see through the darkness. She couldn’t see anything, and the light in the house wasn’t helping.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and she whipped her head towards it, watching as something moved then disappeared just as quickly.

“Marinette?”

She whipped around, and saw Adrien standing behind her a few feet away, gazing at her curiously.

“You okay?” he asked, stepping up to her.

Without answering, she turned around again, searching the darkness once more. She looked for any signs of whatever the hell was there, but she couldn’t see anything.

“Marinette?” Adrien said again, laying a hand on her shoulder, making her turn back to him. “What’s wrong?”

She pressed her lips together, glancing back at the darkness. 

“N-Nothing,” she said, still staring out into the forest. “It… it was nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like that,” he said, tilting his head at her. He entered her thoughts and she let him. When his face saw what she did, he glanced back at the exact spot she had seen it.

“I think something’s out there,” she said quietly.

He looked back at her, reaching out and rubbing the sides of her arms. “There’s nothing out there, Mari. We’re safe.”

She gestured back at the spot, “But you saw—”

“I’m not trying to correct you, or anything, I’m just saying,” he shrugged, “We’re both tired, exhausted even, and considering what we’ve been through the last few days, we’re bound to start seeing some things.” He cupped her face in his hands, giving her a worried expression. “You, especially.”

She gave him a curious look, “What does that mean?”

He sighed, moving in closer to her. “I mean… you have been through a lot the last few days, months even.” He smiled at her gently, “It’s normal for you to be seeing things when you’ve been… traumatized like that.”

She looked up at him, “Adrien…” she grabbed his wrists, a ripple of fear going through her. “I’ve… I’ve been traumatized?”

He didn’t answer, his face showing nothing but pain.

She couldn’t find words.

“Hey,” he said gently, trying to catch her gaze. “Hey, look at me.”

She did, and his eyes grounded her to the earth as she felt herself struggling to hold on to the last bit of security she had with herself.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, so help me God,” he said. Though, neither of them said it or even thought it, but the words were meaningless, because there was nothing he could do more than be with her as she struggled to hold on.

“Adrien,” she said, her voice as fragile as it was in the alleyway.

“What?” his eyes searched hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she said, “I need you.”

He tilted his head, slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

She grabbed onto his wrists like a vice grip, surprising him how tight they were. “Adrien, I need you,” she shook her head, like it was the only thing she could say until finally… the wall crumbled, and she stepped away from him. 

“I need you,” she said, her lip trembling. “I know, codependence is so b-bad, but—” she looked up at him, her insides tearing apart. “I… I don’t know…” she looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. “I don’t know how I could ever d-do this without y-you.” She finally tore her gaze and forced herself to look at him, hurting herself by how tightly she held her own, trembling body.

How come a few minutes ago they were playful and happy, and now… this?

“I need you, Adrien,” she said, her voice broken. “I’m so sorry, but I need you.”

He rushed to her just as she was about to crumble onto the hard ground, her face buried into her hands. He practically picked her up before she hit the ground, before steadily setting her on the edge of the hot tub, her legs dangling into the water. He stepped into it, standing in front of her, watching as she crumbled before him.

“Hey,” his voice was so quiet that she barely heard it.

She felt his hand on her cheek and she looked up wide eyed at him.

He was crying.

“I know… how you feel,” he said, his voice a little higher than usual as he tried to hold back the sobs. “I need you to, My Lady, and—” he paused, staring at her with his own wide eyes. “And I love you, no matter what,” he gripped her hand. “Yes, we shouldn’t rely on each other all the time, that’s not healthy,” he reached up and cupped her other cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek bone.

“But,” he said, making sure she was looking into his eyes, “Considering what we’ve been through, I think it’s best that we rely on each other.” He nodded, moving closer to her, still holding her face. “I will be here for you My Lady, no matter what.” He took a long pause, before scooting forward and placing a kiss on her lips. It was chaste and quick, but it was full of love and affection, something that calmed her.

“I will carry you,” he said, staring into her eyes.

She stared up at him, wave after wave of love pouring out of every part of her. She couldn’t tell you exactly how she felt in the moment, only that what it was, was only what she wanted to feel for him but also never feel it again. The need, the powerful need she had for him, the need in every aspect of the word, from innocently holding her beside her, holding her as she has a nightmare. All the way to needing him in the physical sense, needing him to release her, to take her away from this world for a while.

It was a powerful need.

And so was his need for her.

She could feel his senses calling out to her, trying to ask her to say the same things back to him, that she would carry him if she had to. She also heard his arguing thoughts, the ones that told him he was being selfish for caring about himself when she was the one in distress.

He seemed to have forgotten, that loving someone, also must come with the ability to take care of yourself and letting someone save you.

She reached out to him and pulled him in, resting her forehead against his. She was no poet, no song writer or as comforting as he is. But she can use his words and mean them to.

“Adrien,” she said, her voice calmer. “I will carry you, My Love.”

It was the first time she had used the nickname herself, and she was rewarded with the way he inhaled sharply, pulling back to look at her in astonishment.

“You—You just called me—” he started to say.

“My Love, I know,” she said, reaching out and touching his bare chest. She smiled, her mood lighting a bit. “Because… you are, Adrien,” she looked back up at him. “You’re My Love, and I will carry you.”

He stared at her, his thoughts a jumble of mixed words and feelings, trying to make sense of it. He seemed drawn to it, almost like he could sense the meaning behind it even though they both already knew what she meant by it, something that didn’t need to be mentioned.

Adrien leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, gently. He reached out to her dress before casually putting his hands under it, hesitantly lifting it and waiting for her permission.

She nodded and he slowly tugged the dress above her head, revealing her bathing suit she packed that very day.

He slowly dragged his eyes up her body, stepping back just to admire it before locking eyes with her shy ones.

He could feel her nerves, so he reached out and touched her hand, taking it in his and tugging her forward. She jumped into the water, sighing as the warmth seeped into her skin, but it was nothing compared to the way his fingertips burned as he touched her bare skin.

“I love you,” he said, staring down at her.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his lips, sighing as he kissed her.

“I love you to,” she said back.

And nothing can compare to the bond they formed that night, an intimacy between the two that didn’t even involve making love. Just the sheer need for each other, the need of the other’s love, not to be happy, but because, through out everything they’ve experienced, the traumatizing moments… it only seemed right, to say “I need you,” seeing as one of them would struggle without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	32. Justifying The Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The end does not justify the means. No one's rights can be secured by the violation of the rights of others." ~Ayn Rand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, good luck with this chapter. 
> 
> it's intense

Chapter 32: Justifying the Means

Lila stormed down the hallway, gripping her phone between her fingers like it would be ripped away from her. It had, just now as she was visiting Chloe for unknown reasons until now.

She reached the elevator, getting in alone with a fire burning in her chest. An anger that flowed through her veins like hot lava and chemical reactions, building until she was going to explode. The doors of the elevator slid closed, and as soon as they did, she clenched her fists and let lose a frustrated noise.

She realized the phone was still buzzing right after that and she immediately picked it up. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice low.

“I expect to see you at the mansion in a few minutes,” Gabriel said over the phone. “And remember to keep your manners.”

Lila seethed, “Since when did you care about my manners?”

“Since you started talking to me like that,” he responded, his voice monotone and strict. “Especially since I’m the one that still holds your akuma.”

She took a breath, letting her frustration breath out with the air. “Sorry,” she said, still annoyance in her tone. “I’ll be there in ten.”

She hung up the phone and looked down at it, reminded of what Chloe had done and a ripple of anxiety went down her spine. She quickly flipped it open and went straight to her gallery, hoping to dear God that nothing happened to—

The video was gone.

Lila clenched her phone, wanting to break it out of frustration and anger, but held herself back since this was the second one this year she would throw out of anger.

Lila was stupid and hadn’t saved the video to another device, thinking that it would be fine if she just kept a hand on it. But Chloe had gotten a hold of her phone somehow and deleted the video she had of Ladybug turning back to Marinette, the last piece of dirt she had on her enemy. She doesn’t know how that brat got a hold of it or why she even bothered to delete it, seeing as she seemed to hate the bakery’s daughter as much as she did. But all that she knew it was somehow Marinette’s fault.

And it only made Lila want to kill her more.

She was going to kill her, if it was the last thing she did. That girl has drawn her last straw with her, first by being Ladybug, second by ruining her chances with Adrien, and third because she had asked Chloe, of all people, to do her dirty work for her. The fourth was the final straw, and it mostly had to do with herself.

She wanted power; she wanted the power that Ladybug had over people. The power to completely deceive others with her superhero persona effortlessly and still look innocent. Of course, Lila already had some of that power, considering she was an expert at lying, but lying is a dirty job. So is being a superhero, she realized, but it was cleaner, and people believed it more.

It was a lot more convincing than filthy lies she tells about people, even if it was satisfying to watch someone crumble completely under the weight of her lies.

But not Marinette. No, there was something weird with that girl, something that seemed to innocent and perfect. Her Ladybug persona only added to her act, trying to act all innocent. Lila knew she was just trying to get Adrien’s attention… or…

Lila calmed herself slightly as she stepped out of the elevator doors, walking back outside from Le Grand Paris into the sun. The hour had just turned to midday and the sky calmed her a bit, mostly because it was sky blue color, just like that annoying bitch’s eyes and hair.

She was looking forward to painting it red with Marinette’s blood.

Marinette had said she was interested in another guy, and she practically admitted to being in love with Chat Noir the day Lila found out she was Ladybug. She was going to use this to her advantage, try and rip Chat Noir away from her so she has nothing left and acts rashly. So, it’s so much easier and sweeter to defeat her, to make her live long enough to watch as her city falls apart, long enough to watch as she rips the skin off Chat Noir’s bones.

The very idea she can torture Marinette by torturing someone else was exhilarating, and the fact that she was in love with him, made it even better.

There was one problem with that plan though.

Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t shown up since the day of the battle, which means they have gone into hiding.

Lila had to admit, they were a smart couple. They knew what they were doing when it came to their jobs, and if they needed to go into hiding, their enemy would be the last person that would find them. They were damn good at their job, and it made her all the more frustrated.

She wanted to draw them out somehow, but she knew there was no way she could do that. She could already sense they were gone, she guessed that was her akuma instincts telling her that they were out of reach, and it would be impossible to try and find them. They were in deep underground, and Lila had no way of digging them up.

The day of the battle was horrendous, and they got pretty close to killing them and getting their Miraculous, but Chat Noir had shown up, which would’ve been a good thing, if he decided not to play hero. He was a hero, so Lila should’ve figured he would’ve acted like one.

What they hadn’t expected was for Chat Noir to still have the strength and will to pull a final Cataclysm from his body, sending her and her teammates into the void below. The building had collapsed on top of them, piles and piles of bricks slamming into their bodies. But it wasn’t too much as they were able to dig each other out, only leaving behind a few scrapes and aching bones. It took each of them hours to get home, especially since Hawkmoth was buried deeper than her or Mayura.

Lila had to take a few days off, the akuma’s power only holding her together barely as she stumbled back into her room, passing out for a good twenty hours after the akuma left her body. She woke up in the late morning the next day with a new rage, her body aching and hurting, but a determination to kill, a determination to kill Marinette.

Lila, as she was growing up, knew she was different from everyone else. She would lie to her parents constantly, her teachers and even the few friends she actually made. She knew she was going to be a great pain maker one day, she just never thought that her job of lying would turn this incredibly, horribly amazing job.

She has caused so much pain in people’s lives, and she lived off that pain. She loved the feeling of ripping everything away from someone in a single second, making them feel loss like never before. Of course, Lila never expected that she would kill someone as she founded her ability at lying.

But, as fate would hand it to her, she gladly took it. She knew she was powerful, even without her powers.

She eventually found herself in front of the gates of the Agreste mansion, them opening wide for her as she stepped through. As she entered the house, she couldn’t help but admire the way mansion glistened in all its glory. The whiteness of the house hiding and covering up what really goes on down below, a bunker that served a greater purpose, a darker purpose. A cascade of power that hid behind a white curtain of innocence, behind a grieving man that no one suspected.

It was all poetic, the man that lost the love of his life, using the power bestowed upon him to bring her back. It was beautiful and painful at the same time. He was hurting others to get back the person he loves and misses.

If Lila didn’t recognize that as love, then what was?

“He’s inside his office,” Nathalie said, stepping up to Lila and gesturing to the door.

Lila walked with her towards the door, pushing it open and immediately saw Mr. Agreste seated at his desk. He looked up as she approached, his eyes gaining interest as he straightened.

“Lila,” he said, his voice monotone. “How are you fairing?”

She crossed her arms, “Fine,” she said, trying to hold back her spiteful tongue. “And you?”

He nodded, not answering her.

She scoffed, “Very talkative I see.”

He stood from his desk and walked across the room to the painting of Emilie, looking up at it as she spoke up again.

“When are we going to attack again?” She asked, frustration in her voice. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are hiding and injured, we should take them while they’re vulnerable. We need to find a way to draw them out, take them by surprise—”

“No,” Gabriel said, not looking at her. “I don’t think they’re in the city anymore.”

Lila blanched at him. She had suspected that they were out of reach, but only because they were good a hiding in whatever little corner they found. What she hadn’t expected was for them to be out of the city, leaving it defenseless.

“How can you be sure?” she asked, her voice hard.

“I don’t feel their Miraculous anymore,” he said, finally turning back to her. “All this time I have felt them close, very close in fact, almost as if they were in my own home.” He shook his head, “But now, their presence is gone, completely faded from the city, although I can’t be sure.”

“Can’t be sure?” she repeated, crossing her arms. “So, there’s no way of tracking them?”

He shook his head, “No,” he walked back to his desk, picking up a few papers while he talked. “But we still know Ladybug’s identity, which is our advantage.”

“The only problem is finding her,” Nathalie jumped in, walking closer to Gabriel and handing him a single piece of paper. “Here is what you asked for, sir.”

“Thank you, Nathalie,” he said, looking down at the paper. “I haven’t been in so long I completely forgot where it was.”

Lila stepped forward, curious. “Where what was?”

Gabriel looked up at her, “The lake house.”

She arched an eyebrow, “What does a lake house have to do with this?”

He folded the paper in half before handing it to her. “Adrien has gone there for a few days with his friends.”

She slowly unfolded the paper, understanding as she looked down at the address typed out at the top of the paper. “Are you saying Marinette could be there as well?”

He nodded, “I can’t be sure,” he said, turning back to his desk, sitting down and lacing his hands together. “But I’m pretty sure Adrien lied to me when I asked him if Marinette was going with him.”

She nodded, folding the paper into a smaller piece as she slipped it in her back pocket. “And I’m guessing you want me to check?”

He nodded, “I want you to go to the Dupain-Cheng residence first,” he said. “I don’t want you to drive that far unless we are sure she is out of the city. I might need you in case they decide to show up again.”

Lila slowly started to form a slight and horrible idea in her head, one that scared her. “Could…” she started, looking at him and furrowing her eyebrows. “Could this mean your son, if he’s with her, could be Chat Noir?”

Gabriel paused for a second, his mouth slightly agape as he considered the question. Then, he shook his head, rejecting the idea.

“No,” he said, his voice hard. “No, I suspect he doesn’t know about Marinette’s identity. She must’ve told him not to tell anyone she was leaving with him.”

“He also said he was taking a bunch of friends as well,” Nathalie said, turning to Lila. “Have you seen any of his other friends around?”

She shook her head, “I saw Chloe, but I would hardly call them friends.” She dropped her arms to her sides as she realized they were still watching her expectantly. She shook her head again, “But no, they don’t seem around.”

Gabriel nodded, “Then I need you to do this,” he said, locking eyes with her so she understood. “Go to the Dupain-Cheng residence and check if she is there, if you must, you can talk to her parents to see if they know where she is. If she’s not there, then go directly to the lake house, and make sure you aren’t seen.”

She nodded, “Got it, anything else I should know?”

“The lake house has a small dirt drive in,” he said. “It leads straight to the house, so you should park on the road, so you aren’t seen. Wear dark clothing and don’t bring a flashlight, only approach the house when it’s dark. Send a picture to me that Marinette is there for proof.”

She nodded, “Understood.” She turned to go, opening the door to leave when Gabriel stopped her.

“Lila.”

She turned back, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t approach Adrien now,” he said, his voice careful. “Only after I have Ladybug, then you can have him.”

She smirked, “I know, Mr. Agreste,” she said, nodding at him. “A deal’s a deal.”

. . .

Lila parked just outside the bakery, getting out quickly and walked to the back door. She let lose a relieved sigh when it opened for her and she stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her.

She heard some talking behind the door next to the staircase, and figured it was the two bakers taking care of their shop.

She quickly walked up the stairs and eventually found Marinette’s apartment, the number being on the paper with the address of the lake house.

She carefully pushed it open, peeking inside and looking for any signs of life forms. When she noticed there was no one in the room, she ducked inside and closed the door behind her, looking back at the apartment. She had never been inside here, and it was strange looking in on the home of her enemy.

She climbed the stairs just behind the kitchen and reached out for the trap door, carefully pushing it open. She cracked it just enough to look inside, lifting it more so she can climb up into the little room.

The room was pink, and Lila found a fifth reason to hate her enemy.

She pulled out her phone and sent a new message to Mr. Agreste.

**LR: She’s not here.**

**Gabriel Agreste is typing…**

**GB: Go to the lake house. It’ll take you a few hours.**

She groaned, as much as she hated her enemy, tracking her down was difficult and tiring. She just wanted to tie her to a chair and kill her on the spot, quick and easy.

She tossed out that idea, remembering her hatred for her, and realized she wanted to torture the girl slowly and carefully, eventually killing her.

That’s what spurred her back down the stairs of the apartment, quickly jogging down the staircase of the building and out the door. She plugged her keys into the car and turned it, the car roaring to life. It wasn’t hers; it was one of Gabriel’s, and she couldn’t help but feel a little powerful in it.

She checked the side mirrors before pulling off the curb, driving through the streets of Paris. She quickly plugged the address into her phone and let google maps do the rest as she approached this unknow place that she knew. The place Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to be hiding in.

. . .

It was pitch black by the time she found the driveway, having previously passed it twice before she finally slowed down on the empty road and the opening in the trees caught her eye. She pulled off the road and parked so she was blocking off the driveway, but deep enough so a passing car wouldn’t notice her.

She set the car in park and looked at the clock, which read it was almost one in the morning.

She would’ve been there earlier if she hadn’t gone home to get some darker clothes. Her mother stopped her from going out right after and forced her to stay for dinner, which led all the way to nine o’clock before her mother finally turned in for bed.

Now, four hours later, her blood pumped with adrenaline as she stepped out of the car, her dark sweater and jeans barely protecting her from the cold of the night.

She wrapped her arms around herself before walking down the path, looking around hesitantly. The moon was bright enough that she could barely see the trail in front of her, but the trees kept her from being noticeable.

Soon enough, she spotted the lake house, a giant white building shrouded with trees. It looked over a hill that gazed down at the small lake below it, the moon light dancing on the water. Lila appreciated the scene before carefully slowing her steps, looking down so she didn’t step on any twigs and make known her presence.

She peaked around the corner of the house, and saw a hot tub steaming in the late night, the jets going, and the blue glow of the small pool danced on the walls of the lake house behind it. There was a fence she could climb over, although it might make some noise if she tried.

Lila tilted her head to look more on the side of the house and noticed a back door that led to the inside, and she realized, if she wanted proof, she would have to somehow sneak inside unnoticed.

She would never believe her luck would get as good when the door suddenly opened, right when she was about to step into the light of the hot tub.

As quietly as she could, she stepped away from the house, ducking back into the darkness of the forest and behind a tree. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and got her camera ready, slowly peeking around the corner of the tree, hoping and praying—

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood there, dressed in a small pink dress over her body, staring down at the pool while the blue light lit up her face.

Staring in astonishment, Lila quickly lifted her phone up and clicked a few pictures of her, the proof the Gabriel needed, the proof that Marinette was here.

A twig snapped underneath Lila’s foot and she reeled back, holding her breath as she pressed her back into the tree.

She could feel Marinette’s eyes searching the darkness. She could practically smell the girl’s anxiety coming off her.

When nothing else happened and Lila felt more at ease, she quickly bolted, the darkness still covering her form as she made her way through the dark forest. She didn’t hear anyone coming up behind her or any shouting, so she assumed no one had seen her.

Just her luck as well, because she had trouble finding her way back to the car without a flashlight. She used her phone’s light to see where she was going, avoiding stumps and rocks she could trip over, but she eventually found the path and walked easily back to the car. She turned her light off for good measure.

She found her car, untouched at the entrance of the driveway and she quickly got in it, turning it on. She looked both ways of the street, the road still dark and vacant, then pulled out on the street.

She was only a mile away when she cried out in joy.

. . .

She didn’t care what the hour was, she pulled into the mansion’s gates, still wide open for her and parked the car just under the stairs. She ran up the steps and pounded on the door, hoping that someone was still awake despite the hour.

She was rewarded when Nathalie opened the door with a blank look on her face, but it lightened when she realized the reason why Lila could be here.

Both girls walked into Gabriel’s study, where he hasn’t moved since the last time she saw him.

She pulled out her phone and brought up the picture, handing it to him.

Gabriel gave her a curious glance before looking down at the picture, and his eyes widened.

“She’s there,” he said, mostly to himself.

“We know where Ladybug is,” Lila said, bouncing in excitement. “We can go grab her.”

He nodded, putting the phone down and getting up. He walked to the opposite side of the room and to the painting he loved so much. The same painting that held a secret key down to his secret bunker below, where he hid as Hawkmoth.

“My son is in there,” he said quietly.

Lila furrowed her eyebrows, “And?”

He turned back to her, “We can’t just storm in there,” he said, his voice strong. “We have to do this discretely.”

She huffed, folding her arms in front of her, “And how exactly are we going to do that?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “She’s not going to come quietly.”

He nodded, pressing a fist to his chin, thinking. “No…” he said, an idea slowly forming in his head. “Or maybe, she will.”

“What do you mean, sir?” Nathalie broke in.

He bobbed his hand up and down, pointing at them and the idea formed more in his head. He looked up at them, his eyes dark, “I’ve got a plan.”

“Well,” Lila said, her attitude and lack of sleep catching up to her. “Tell us.”

He walked back to his desk, sitting down and bringing up a word document. He began typing and continued to type in complete silence for about two minutes. He finally pressed a few buttons and printed it, leaning to the side at his printer and pulling the sheet of paper out.

Lila took it when Gabriel offered it to her, looking down at the simple letter in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she looked back up at him, “Are you sure you want to risk that?”

He nodded, “She doesn’t know Hawkmoth is me,” he said, his voice monotone. “Threatening all her friends inside the house will make her do it.”

Lila nodded, “She is self-sacrificial that way,” she sighed, tucking the letter back into her pocket. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“Go back tomorrow night and place it under the rock next to the front door, it’s meant to hide the key,” he said, lacing his hands in front of him. “Do you have her number?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he said, gesturing at the out of sight letter. “Text her once you place the letter that it’s outside, waiting for her. And make sure no one else in the house knows.”

She nodded, “Got it.” She looked from Nathalie then to Gabriel with a smirk, “This is going to be fun; I knew she couldn’t hide for too long.”

Gabriel nodded, not responding.

“And,” she said, continuing. “As for Adrien, he’ll be in the house, yes?”

Gabriel slouched, his eyes taking on a sorry look, “Yes,” he said quietly. “But only after we have her. And make sure no one else sees you.”

She nodded, “Of course,” she said, turning her back on him. “Like I said, a deal is a deal.”

That’s when she opened the door in front of her, stepping out, then closed it shut behind her.

Gabriel was left feeling filled and empty at the same time, leaning back in his chair sighing.

“Are you alright, sir?” Nathalie asked.

He nodded, not looking at her, “Yes, Nathalie, thank you.”

“It’s just,” she said, pausing as she gazed him. “I knew you would do anything for Emilie, but… what about Adrien?”

He looked up at that, before looking down, a heavy weight of shame filling his chest. “If he knew it was for his mother he would understand.”

Nathalie paused, tapping her thumb lightly on her thigh to keep from fidgeting. “And… if he doesn’t?”

He looked back up at her, his eyes almost taking on a look of regret before they hardened again. He stood from his seat and walked back to the opposite side of the room, his hands behind his back and staring up at the beautiful painting of Emilie. He was silent for a long moment, thinking solely about his son and the idea about bringing his wife back.

He hated the idea of offering up Adrien like some trophy, but he also knew he needed Lila for this plan, they stood a really good chance of winning if she were a part of this. Adrien just so happened to be the only thing she wanted from this, besides the pleasure of killing Ladybug and Chat Noir, which he most likely will take for himself.

Adrien has always been a good person, his mother made sure she raised him that way. Which is what Gabriel had doubts about now, because he still believed that his ends justified the means. But Adrien has always talked about treating others with kindness, never hurt someone else for your own benefit.

He was trying to bring his wife back to life, which was saving a life, and that’s what justified his means. That’s why he was still doing this, because he can’t go on much longer without her.

He sighed, not looking back at Nathalie, “He has to,” he said, looking at Emilie’s perfect face. “He has to understand.”

Nathalie was silent a long moment, before she tucked her own hands behind her back, “Understood, sir,” she said, before leaving the room herself.

Gabriel stood in silence, staring up at her.

He reached out and placed a hand on the painting, his longing for his wife intensifying.

“I’m bringing you back, my love,” he said, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “Our souls will reunite sooner than you think.”

Their souls would meet again, because that’s what all soulmates do when they are separated from each other. They will see each other again… they have to, he had to believe that.

He was willing to go as far as killing someone to get her back.

That justified the means…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd now... well, here we go


	33. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Touch me till I find myself, in a feeling.  
> Tell me with your hands that you're, never leaving.   
> Always thought I was hard to love till you made it seem so easy."   
> Camila Cabello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, SEXUAL CONTENT. 
> 
> It's not the whole chapter, just about the end scene. 
> 
> I put a warning right before the scene then after it ends.

Chapter 33: Miraculous

“You love me, right?”

Chat Noir, twirling his baton in one hand, looked over at Ladybug, who stood next to him on top of whatever building they were on, watching the sunset as it slowly fades behind the horizon.

He grins, “You know I do, My Lady,” he said.

She turned towards him, a blank look on her face. “Then why?”

He gave her a confused look, “Why… what?” he asked.

She tilted her head at him, her eyes still blank as she stared into his worried eyes.

“Why would you let this happen?”

She gestured to herself, and suddenly there was a bleeding, gaping wound just below her chest, blood dripping down the front of her suit.

He dropped his baton, staring at it in shock. “Ladybug, you’re—”

“Why would you let this happen to me?” she said, walking closer to him while he started backing up. She seemed unfazed by the horrific wound that tore apart her torso, her hands gesturing at her chest while tears filled her eyes.

“I thought you were supposed to keep me alive, Chat,” she said.

He stared at her, his back hitting a wall behind him, “I did,” he said.

She shook her head, “You were supposed to keep me alive, _Chaton_.”

“NO!”

Adrien lurched forward, his hand extended in front of him, reaching for the phantom Ladybug that was bleeding to death. She was probably off somewhere, alone, scared and hurt, she needed him. He needed to run and find her, he needed—

“Hey.”

Adrien flinched, whipping his head to the side. Marinette sat next to him, rubbing his back with a worried expression on her face.

“You okay?” she asked, concern in her exhausted eyes.

He didn’t answer, instead looking around the dark room, shrouded with shadows from the light that glowed outside. He was under the sheets of a bed, remembering that they arrived at the lake house the day before. They were safe.

He took a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair and looking over at Marinette. Her hair was down and tangled, due to shifting in her sleep probably. Her eyes glowed blue sapphire through the darkness, making him feel like he was looking at a diamond. Her hand continued to rub soothing circles on his back, her lips giving him a gentle, comforting smile as he stared at her. Relief filled his chest as he gazed at her, glancing down at her stomach where no such wound existed.

She was alive.

“Hey,” she said again, making him look up into her eyes. “You okay? You scared me a bit.”

He nodded, “Yeah,” he said, finding his voice amongst the pounding in his ears. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

She reached out and took his hand, holding it on his bent knee. “You wanna talk about it?”

He looked back over at her, images of her bleeding and dying on the ground. Both from the dream and real life.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “No, not really.”

“Adrien,” she said, scooting closer to him, catching his attention. She settled down in front of him, reaching out and cupping his face with one hand, smiling as he leaned into her touch. “I thought we weren’t hiding from each other anymore.”

He stared at her for a long moment, before reaching out and taking her hand, playing with her fingers as she waited patiently for him to continue. He waited a long time to start speaking, convincing himself that she was alright by touching her hand, brushing his fingertips over her knuckles.

Finally, he looked up at her and opened his mind to her, letting her see the terrifying image he saw only minutes before.

She nodded in understanding and looked into his eyes once she saw the dream, giving him a loving look. Her eyes glinted with color, despite the darkness, and her hair fell around her face in a heavy curtain that defined her features. Her fingertips ghostly touched his cheeks, her thumbs brushing underneath his eyes as she stared into them.

She reached out and took his hand in hers, bringing it up to her chest. Just like he had the week before, his palm rested between her breast and collar bone, her heart pounding against his hand.

He looked up at her, meeting her beautiful eyes.

“My heart’s beating,” she said, barely above a whisper. “I’m okay, Adrien.”

He smiled at her, reaching out and taking her chin between his fingers. He pulled her into him and gently kissed her on the lips, sending every loving thought that crossed his mind into hers.

He loved her so much, and after the previous hot tub conversation, he knew he wasn’t letting her go anywhere. She needed him as much as he needed her, and yes that was scary, considering they had to lean on each other during this time, while they healed. But he knew she wouldn’t always need him, in a good way. She is a strong, independent woman, who has been strong for too long. She needed someone to carry her for a while, and Adrien was more than happy to do that.

She mimicked his loving thoughts and a warm feeling spread in his chest, her loving thoughts appearing in his own. Replacing the previous fears with love, happiness and warmth that filled his entire body. She was telling him that she did need him right now, that she would need him until she can be okay again. It was also okay for him to need her during this time as well, that they were both fragile and needed to be carried.

Everyone needs someone every once in a while, and it was okay to feel a little desperate about it as well. They were fragile, and the only person that was willing to be as gentle as they needed them to be, was there, in their arms and ready to fight for them. Fight for them when they couldn’t.

After what seemed like ages, their lips parted, and they savored the feeling of that it left behind.

“Can I hold you?” he asked quietly.

She smiled at him, still holding his face and nodded.

They got underneath the covers again, Marinette turning away from him as he inched closer to her. They’ve done this before, even in lesser states of dress, but something about the terrifying images that were still implanted in Adrien’s brain and the way she clung to him, made it feel slightly desperate.

He was still gentle with her though, holding her tightly as his thoughts told her…

**_I am never letting you go._**

. . .

Adrien woke to the sweet smell of pancakes, something that hasn’t crossed his senses since he was a kid. He was alone, the sheets next to him cold without her presence next to him, but he could feel her happily humming in the kitchen, like an early morning songbird.

**_Aw, is sleeping beauty awake?_**

He smirked at her humor, getting up while slipping some sweatpants on.

**_I see my prince charming has left me cold,_** he responded back.

He could hear her laughter from all the way upstairs. **_Well, get down here handsome, before I eat all these myself._**

He smiled all the way down to the kitchen, eagerly turning the corner and spotting her cooking over the stove. Her back was turned, her gaze settling on the pan in front of her and she held a spatula up in the air. Plagg and Tikki sat on the island, eating some cheese and macaroons in silence.

She seemed focused and Adrien leaned against the wall, watching her with his arms crossed.

She suddenly tensed and, without turning, spoke to him. “I know you’re there.”

He smirked, “I gotta say,” he said, looking her up and down. “You look good in a kitchen.”

She turned and gave him a look, “I’m a baker’s daughter,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Of course, I look good in a kitchen.”

He laughed, walking up to her and pecking her on the temple. “I’m just saying,” he said, turning to the cupboards and pulling out a mug.

She scoffed, “Thanks, I guess.”

He snickered as he poured himself some coffee, pouring some creamer and sugar in it as well.

“Cream and sugar?” she asked as Adrien turned around and leaned against the counter. “I always thought you were a black coffee kind of guy.”

He snorted, “And taste that bitter stuff? No way.” He took a sip of his coffee, slurping it as he sighed with satisfaction. “I prefer a softer touch.”

“Oh?” she said, her gaze settling on the pancakes again. “And why’s that?”

He smirked, looking over at her and touched the side of her face with his knuckle. She momentarily looked up at him as he stared at her, her eyes growing soft as his lips turned upwards in a fond smile.

“Consider it a taste,” he said, retracting his hand.

She refocused on the pancakes again, smiling like an idiot with a pinkness on her cheeks.

She flipped the pancakes a final time before she slid them on a new plate, handing the stack to Adrien as she reached for her own mug, making herself a cup of tea rather than coffee.

They sat at the corner table, serving themselves with the deliciously imperfect breakfast that made their bodies scream happiness.

“Oh my God!” Adrien said, his mouth full as he chewed his first bite. “These are fantastic!”

Marinette giggled, bringing her leg up to her chest while playing with her food. “They’re literally pancakes in a box.”

“Yeah, but—” he swallowed, satisfied as the sweet taste lingered in his mouth. “I don’t know, you must’ve added some magic to them or something.”

She laughed, stalling her fork that had a piece of food on its end. “If you call water magical, I guess whatever suits your tail.” She liked her thumb as syrup got caught on it, leaving a small mark of syrup on the corner of her mouth.

He smiled fondly, reaching out. “C’mere,” he said.

She momentarily stared at his hand, smiling nervously like he might do something weird. “What’re you doing?”

“You’ve got a little—”

“Oh, please, Adrien, I can get it.”

“No, let me.”

“Adrien!”

Leaving the breakfast behind, she jumped up from her seat, running down the hallway.

He stared after her, hearing her pounding footsteps running up the stairs. He shook his head, “Are you going to do this every time I show affection?” he yelled.

“Consider it a fear of chic flic moments!” she yelled back, her voice hinting on laughter.

He laughed, “Princess! I’m a hopeless romantic! This is what you’re stuck with!”

“Oh, _God_ , really?” she yelled sarcastically. “Come and find me bitch!”

He smirked, “Hey! That’s not very nice!” He shook his head again, “Prepare your pretty face, My Lady! I’m about to shower you with kisses!”

“Brush your damn teeth first!”

“You guys are sickening,” Plagg jumped in, earning a slap on the arm from Tikki.

Adrien glanced at his kwami, not wiping the wide grin on his face just yet. He ignored Plagg’s comment and barreled forward, pounding up the stairs and running down the hallway to their room.

He stepped inside, checking around the corner in case she jumped out at him. He crouched under the bed, seeing an empty space underneath it with no Marinette under it. He checked the bathroom next to their room, no sign of her there either, or the closet beside it, no sign of her.

He walked down the hall again, passing the stairs and entering a playroom where he used to keep all his preteen toys and video games. He carefully peeked inside and immediately noticed a mop of dark hair hiding behind the arm of the couch up against the wall.

He smirked, stepping into the room. “Oh, but where is My Lady?” he asked, feigning as he placed a hand on his chest. “How far must I go? How long must I look? For my one, true love!”

“Oh _Lord_ ,” she said, standing up and giving him an annoyed but fond look. She outstretched her arms to him, unable to hide the stupid smile on her face. “C’mere.”

He perked up and rushed her, spinning her around in the air as she laughed in delight. He set her down and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, pushing the very life from her body as he held her firmly against him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest.

She hummed, “It’s too early for this.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead, “Then why aren’t you resisting, My Lady?”

“Shut up,” she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face further into his chest.

He snickered as he held her, her body fitting perfectly around his as he held her gently but firmly. They stayed like that for a long moment, swaying to nonexistent music as they listened to each other’s heartbeats.

He rubbed soothing circles up and down her back and she lightly kissed his neck in a loving manner, her little kisses making butterflies flutter in his stomach. His chest filled with warmth as he felt her own chest fill with warmth.

He knew they had a lot of these moments, and were grateful for them, and he hoped they would never stop.

After that, they eventually stopped flirting enough to go downstairs and clean the kitchen, sliding the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and closing it. They spent most of the morning playing video games, laughing and trying to distract the other to try and win.

Marinette never faltered once, and as soon as Adrien got tired of losing, he ripped the controller from her grip and dragged her upstairs. They had a long hilarious argument about putting on her bathing suit until she finally relented and slipped it on.

Adrien dragged her by the hand down to the lake again, her laughing at his determination to get in the water. As soon as they did, they both agreed it was too cold for now, and they sat on the edge of the dock, basking in the afternoon sun.

“This is nice,” Adrien sighed, closing his eyes as the warm sun made his skin feel warm.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, sighing along with him.

He looked over at her, watching as she closed her eyes and took in the sun herself. The air around her seemed to shimmer and the water behind her sparkled, like her very presence makes things shine.

He knew that her soul made him feel like a sunshine boy ready to burst with joy. There was no hiding that fact. He liked who he was when he was around her, and when she was far away it made him feel like he lost a limb, like something was missing. When he held her under the covers, feeling her breathe against him in long, steady breaths, he found himself thanking the stars she was breathing. When she was laughing and smiling, being her true and joyful self, he found himself wishing she would never stop making that beautiful sound.

Her soul was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, heard and eventually would feel when she let him. He was so excited to touch her soul, when that moment comes, only for the sole purpose of wanting to know what her energy feels like. He wanted to see her soul, shining only for him and wanting him, as much as he wanted her.

She turned to him, her eyes growing a worrisome look. “You okay?”

He jerked out of his daze and looked away, “W-What? Yeah, I’m good,” he said, reaching up and scratching his neck.

She tilted her head at him, “You sure?”

He looked back over at her, “Yeah, why?”

She closed her mouth, before answering, “Cause your thoughts were calling out to me.”

He pressed his lips together, looking back over the water with a thoughtful look. “Nothing,” he said, looking back over at her with a smile, “It’s nothing.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Okay… are you sure?”

He nodded, reaching out and taking her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, the warmth of his lips seeping under her skin.

“I love you,” he said, his lips brushing her skin.

She smiled at him, “I know, Adrien.”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, his thoughts asking her to say it back, to tell him that she loved him.

He was surprised when that was the last thing on her mind.

She suddenly shoved him off her, using his imbalance against him and he fell back into the water with a gasp, plunging under the cold surface. His ears fell silent as he pushed himself up from the bottom, spluttering as he heard her laughing.

“Really?” he says, watching as she laughed at him.

“That’s payback!” she said, delighted.

He snorted, swimming up to her and climbing up, using his arms to support himself as he hovered in front of her, catching her by surprise.

“Oh, was it?” he said, his voice quiet.

She smirked at him, “Uh-huh,” she said, leaning ever so slightly forward. “What’re you gonna do about it, handsome?”

He grinned, “This.”

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pushed off the dock, sending them backwards into the cold water. They both went under, the cold assaulting them once again but it was all worth the way she tucked herself closer to him in a desperate attempt to get warm.

They both broke the surface gasping, him laughing at her.

“Again?!” she yelled at him, breathless. “I was making it fair!”

He threw his head back and laughed, holding her close against his body. “All’s fair in love and war, darling,” he leaned closer, his lips brushing hers. “Get used to it.”

She huffed, pushing him away and swimming back to shore.

“My Lady!” he complained, going after her.

“No!” she said in protest as he grabbed her waist from behind. She was also laughing but continued to fight against him. “Adrien Agreste, don’t you dare—”

“Hold your breath!” he said, before lifting her up and throwing her to the side, sending her plunging under the surface for the second time.

She gasped as she broke the surface again, her hair matting the front of her face as she wiped furiously at it, trying to see.

Adrien, meanwhile, was trying to remember how to breath as he howled with laughter at her adorable attempts of staying civil. She looked like the cutest and most adorable little puppy he’s ever seen, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

She slammed her fists in the water, “That’s _it_!” she yelled, before swimming forward.

Adrien faltered, watching her angry, determined form approaching him. “Oh, jeez,” he said, before bolting forward.

It was hard to run in the water, and he got to about knee high when she caught up to him, jumping onto his back and pulling him backwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he struggled to regain his balance, trying to hold himself up with the newfound weight on his back.

He lost all control when she tugged backwards, and he fell into the water again, the water luckily cushioning his fall so he didn’t land on Marinette.

As soon as he was free from her clutches, he got up again and turned around, using his hands to cup some water and splash it in her face.

“Adrien!” she shrieked, giving him a look of pure hatred.

He wasn’t scared, because he felt like he was being threatened by a cupcake. He laughed, “What?”

She shook her head, before getting up in a crouch and sending her own tidal wave in his direction, him laughing as she did so. They went back and forth, sending huge splashes and tidal waves, completely soaking each other. The anger completely melted out of Marinette as the frustrated noises eventually turned to loud shrieks of laughter.

Their laughs could’ve been heard for miles, except no one did, because they were completely alone, and they relished in that thought.

They felt like they have stepped into a completely different world, a world without worry or fear, somewhere only people could dream of, a place a hero could never imagine, and a place filled with such utter bliss, it was unreal.

Yet, it was real. She was real, right in front of him. Her laughter and loud shrieks as he splashed her again and again and again, were everything, the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. The whole world seemed to have disappeared around them, leaving him to watch as this beautiful girl in front of him, fell equally in love with him, in this sheer moment of peace.

It all shattered suddenly when Adrien tripped, his foot getting caught around his other ankle. He let lose a surprised gasp before leaning his arms back to catch himself. That was a mistake, because his left hand, as it attempted to catch him, scrapped up against something hard and cold under the water.

He fell on his butt, immediately looking down at his hand and holding his wrist, his palm stinging from the wound. His hand was cut clean across his palm, blood flowing down his arm in small droplets.

“Adrien!” Marinette said, rushing forward and kneeling before him, her sitting next to him causing small waves to bounce between them. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He looked down at the blood slowly flowing down his arm, “Yeah,” he said, looking back at her. “It stings, but it’s fine.” He winced when it started throbbing slightly, hissing through his teeth.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry,” she said, taking his wrist and looking at it.

He looked at her, “It’s not your fault.”

She said nothing and she attempted to wash the blood rolling down his arm with the water, the action not doing him any good as more blood trickled down his arm, replacing it.

“Jeez,” she said, giving up. “What did you cut your hand on?”

He looked behind him, reaching out with his other hand. He dug around the sand a little bit before finding a very fine tipped rock and pulling it out of the sand.

She cringed, “I’m glad neither of us stepped on that.”

He huffed, “Yeah,” he said, inspecting it before tossing it away and into the bushes. He turned his head back to Marinette, who was watching the blood slowly drip down his arm. “Hey,” he said, catching her attention. “It’s not your fault, Mari,” he said half laughing.

She looked at him, before releasing his arm from her vice grip. “You should keep that upwards, so the blood stops flowing.”

He smiles at her, before reaching out, pulling her in by her neck with his other hand and kissing her on the lips.

He pulled back, “Thank you, Mari.”

She leaned forward again and pressed her lips against his again, sending a warmth down his spine and down his injured arm.

He flinched suddenly and pulled away, looking down at his hand curiously.

“Adrien?” she asked, worried. “What—”

He gasped suddenly. The skin around his cut tightened and moved, closing together on its own and leaving nothing but the blood it left behind.

He stared at it wide eyed, before looking back at Marinette, “Did you do that?”

She glanced from his hand and back to him, pressing her lips together. “I-I think so?”

He looked back at his hand, touching the newly healed skin where his cut used to be. He grinned before turning to her, reaching out and cupping her face with his hands.

“You healed me,” he said, smiling widely at her.

She slowly let herself smile, realizing it as well. “I healed you.”

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, eliciting a giggle from the back of her throat. He pulled her closer until she had no choice but to sit in his lap, nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck, smiling.

“I love you to,” she finally said back.

He smiled wider, hugging her closer.

**_I know._ **

. . .

The fire flickered in front of them, giving off a gentle glow that was barely visible with the TV on. Adrien had his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, her hand splayed on his chest as they laughed at the new rom com they found lying around. The room was dark, and it would’ve been romantic without the TV playing, but neither of them noticed, well, not at first.

It first came up when Adrien felt Marinette’s thoughts jerk in his head around the middle of the movie and he looked down at her in concern.

“You okay?” he asked.

She looked up at him, putting on a mask as she said, “I’m fine.”

Adrien didn’t bother pressuring her, due to the fact that the thought seemed to be fading from her mind easily, and it was probably none of his business.

He felt it again just before the end of the movie, but he didn’t address it, but glanced down at her again, worried. He pushed it from his mind before he accidentally sent his questioning thoughts her way and made her feel pressured.

He could feel her mind blocking him off, though he wasn’t so sure why. He figured maybe she was thinking about something private and didn’t bother her with it, but his curiosity rose for her like his concern did.

Finally, she seemed to relax when Adrien reached forward on the coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off when the credits started rolling.

He yawned, getting up from the couch and setting the remote on the table next to the arm. He stretched, his back still turned to Marinette.

“What do you say?” he asked, still not looking at her as he stretched his muscles. “Sleepy time or hot tub?”

“Adrien?”

Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard it and he turned around, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. The flickering light of the flames in the fireplace casting dark shadows around the room, lighting up the side of her body as well. She had this hesitant look in her eyes, like she was nervous. She was still blocking his thoughts from entering hers, so he couldn’t see what was going on.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking at her.

Marinette glanced down nervously, hesitating to do something before she locked her eyes with his, a thrill going up his spine that wasn’t his own. She slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, her gaze never leaving his as she slowly and seductively dragged her shirt up her body, then dropped it on the couch next to her, letting it fall off her arm.

She stood there, shirtless with a black lacey bra covering up her breasts in a delicate matter, her chest slowly rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing.

Adrien looked back up at her face, framed by her hair and glowing from the fire that flickered and danced across her face.

“You know my name now,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Her skin glowed from the fire light, making her all the more beautiful in the darkness that shrouded them heavily. She was only half exposed, dressed in her lacey black bra and jean shorts that hugged at her waist. Her eyes glinting as she watched him look her over a few times.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Adrien slowly steps closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he steps into her space.

“Yeah,” he said, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I do.”

They shared a long moment of staring before Adrien reaches out to her, pulling her flush against him by the waist and holding her delicately. He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips, slowly exploring them and smiling as he pulled small little sighs from her lips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, slowly and carefully. He takes her chin in his hand and holds her there, already feeling her nerves rising as he pulled away to press his forehead against hers.

His eyes are open as he stared into her glossy eyes, still dancing with nerves.

“You wanna go upstairs?” he asked quietly.

She stares at him for a long moment, before slowly nodding her head.

This was the moment.

**! SMUT WARNING !**

Adrien’s back pressed against the door, Marinette’s hands clenching his shirt as she pressed more into him, wanting more of him. He could feel her want rising steadily, and he felt a shock of realization hitting him. He was about to give her what he’s always wanted to give her, something that they’ve been talking about for weeks, something that they’ve gotten close to doing a few times. Something that made every bone in his body ache to pleasure her in every possible way.

He reaches behind him and twists the doorknob, both of them stumbling into the room with laughter as they almost lost their balance.

They stood in the middle of the room, Adrien holding her face in his hands as she gripped his shirt in her clenched hands. She tugged on it, wanting his skin on hers.

He pulled away and slipped the shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor before kissing her again, this time flicking his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan in the back of her throat.

She pressed up against him again, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to steady himself against it. She stepped between his legs, cupping his neck in her hands and flicking her own tongue inside his mouth, the sensation almost making him moan, but he held it back.

He suddenly stopped, pulling away and giving her a look of pure sincerity. “Are you sure?” he asked, breathless.

She immediately nods and leans closer, “I’m sure.”

He nods as she kisses him again, slightly leaning back as she attempted to push him on the bed, but he wasn’t letting up.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and twisted her around, pressing her butt against the edge of the bed. Adrien gently pushed her forward, letting her scoot backwards on to the mattress as he crawled after her. He straddles her waist and hovers over her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her.

Something about this kiss stirred something inside both of them, making both of them desperately reach out to touch the other, pulling the other closer. They wanted more.

Adrien could feel his own arousal pressing against the restrictive clothing he was wearing, he wanted her, and the feeling possessed him entirely. He wanted her so bad it hurt inside his chest, but he wanted to give her the want she was feeling first.

He felt her nerves jumping excitedly inside her, and he took that opportune moment to reach down between her legs. He didn’t give her the pleasure she was begging for yet, instead he leaned back and pushed her legs outward, so he could settle between them.

She gasped against his lips when their still covered centers pressed fully against one another, and she tightened her hold on him, her thoughts crying out to him.

He kisses her a few more times before he felt her want intensifying, she wanted him to give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted, the want passed straight from her into him.

He pulled back from the kiss, looking into her eyes for a second, before leaning back on his knees, looking down at her. He stood on his knees between her legs still, and he let his eyes wander from her beautiful face, down her chest and torso, then his eyes settled on her center.

He felt his heart jump in his chest.

He looked back up at her, watching her patiently wait for him to do something.

**_Adrien._** Her voice appeared in his mind. His name alone, is what made him reach out to her.

He touched her face gently, letting his fingers glide along her lips in a delicate manner, watching how that simple gesture that he’s done several times almost undo her. He traced his fingertips lower, till they were gently caressing her collarbones. He then used a single finger to drag down the center of her chest, going over the fabric of her bra and down the center of her torso.

He stopped when he reached her jean shorts, looking up at her for permission.

She nodded at him.

He grabbed the zipper of the shorts and slowly dragged it downward, unbuttoning them as well. He then took hold of the waist bands of her shorts before tugging them down her legs, tossing them to the side. He reaches out for her underwear as well, black and lacey like her bra (did she plan this?) and slipped his fingers under the band, glancing up at her for permission again.

She nodded again, and Adrien glided the pair down her legs, tossing them in the general direction of where her shorts landed.

When he looked back at her, her legs were tightly clenched together, her nervous jumping as she felt herself being exposed like this.

He rubbed the sides of her thighs affectionately, smiling up at her. “You don’t need to be nervous, Princess,” he said, his tone soothing. He gives her a comforting look, “Can you spread your legs for me, love?”

He felt her nerves melting slightly, leaving the excited ones before her leg muscles relaxed in front of him. He helped her spread her legs for her and looked down at her center, his arousal for her rising as she let him see her like this. The sight of her was enough for him to gulp nervously, his cheeks reddening as he realized what they were doing, what they were _about to do._

He looked up at her, her eyes staring at him. He never left her gaze as he reached out and let his fingertips graze over her bellybutton, then dropping lower.

She dropped her head to the sheets behind her, her nerves jumping as he slowly inched closer to her, the anticipation rising like an alarm clock about to go off.

As he inched to her folds, her thighs clenched again and he immediately noticed, looking back up at her face. It was scrunched up, her eyes tightly closed as she tensed around him.

He reached out and took her hip in one hand, her eyes not opening as he rubbed soothing circles against her hip.

“Relax, My Lady,” he said gently. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He continued to rub soothing circles against her hip until she relaxed with a long breath.

“You okay?” he asked her.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes and not speaking.

“Okay,” he said, looking back down at her center, the need rising to pleasure her.

His fingertips grazed her folds and she gasped above him, but he didn’t stop. He delved a thumb against a small spot just between her folds, rubbing it gently as she started gasping above him. He worked her for a few seconds, before adding more pressure and she let lose a moan from the back of her throat.

He removed the hand that held her hip and let it drop between her legs as well. He slid a single digit inside of her and she jerked against him, his movements never letting up.

He rhythmically massaged her gently, her breathy moans as he slid inside her in and out leading him to press more into her, adding more pressure. 

She jerked against him again, gripping the sheets below her as small whimpers left her mouth. Her breathing was labored and heavy and he looked up at her in concern. He hoped he wasn’t hurting her in anyway, but as he entered her thoughts, he only saw her jumbled thoughts that said one word over and over again.

**_Want._**

He suddenly felt her clench more tightly around his fingers and he stopped, pulling out of her. He didn’t want her to fall yet, only because he wanted her to fall with him for the first time.

He crawls up the length of her body and hovers over her sweaty face, due to her trying to stay in control of herself.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, relaxing the nervous thoughts that jumped in her head again, the thoughts that doubted, the thoughts that wanted, but at the same time, were so nervous.

He broke the kiss, so that she could breath while he watched her. He let her calm herself for a second before kissing her again.

“Trust me, My Love,” he said, as he felt her thoughts becoming more clouded and worried. “I want you to trust me if you still want this.”

She quickly nodded, “I do,” she said, her voice quiet.

He nodded, “Okay,” he said. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. “Trust me,” he said again.

She let him remove the article of clothing and tossed it off the side of the bed. He watched her reaction for a minute, waiting for her to stop him, for her to stop this. The intimate moment that they were experiencing.

She didn’t.

He leaned down and kissed her again, before moving down her jawline and kissing her neck gently, not intending to leave marks. He kissed her collarbones gently as well, feeling her chest rising against him as she waited patiently for him to do what he was going to do next. He dropped his lips down to the curve of her chest, before encircling her perked nipple with his mouth.

She arched against him, unable to move with his weight over her, and she didn’t want him to. He sucked lightly on her skin, cupping her other breast in his hand and grazing his thumb against her other nipple.

Before he could overwhelm her with that sensation, he dropped his mouth lower, kissing her lightly down the line between her abs. She gasped as he teased her lower stomach, gripping the sheets beneath her.

He suddenly felt her nerves jump again, her whimpering this time and he immediately stopped, looking up at her.

“You okay?” he asked, his concern for her washing over him.

She nodded, still unable to speak.

**_I’m so nervous,_** she said through thought.

He smiled warmly up at her, “Do you still want it?”

**_Yes,_** she said back. **_I’m just, so nervous._**

He rubbed her side affectionately, smiling fondly at her. “It’s okay to be nervous, love,” he said, before he repositioned himself to continue. “You have to trust me,” he said again, this time sinking lower and not bothering to trial kisses down her torso anymore.

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes widening as he reached her center.

“Trust me,” he said, as he lifted her knees over his shoulders and bowed his head.

She dropped her head back again, covering her mouth with one hand as he inched closer and closer. She sucked in a breath and held it, the anticipation building heavily inside her.

He noticed and looked back up at her, “Breath, My Lady,” he said gently. “Remember to breath.”

She releases a breath through her nose, but immediately sucks it back in when he presses his lips against her folds.

She let lose a strangled whimper, gasping behind her hand and gripping the sheets beneath her tightly. She dropped her other hand next to her, pressing her lips together as she forced herself to relax as he pressed more into her.

Just to tease her more, he delved his tongue deeper into her, eliciting a surprised moan from the back of her throat and she jerked against him. His hands held her hips to keep her from bucking him in the face to hard, but he could feel her trying to.

He pulled his face away from her folds as he felt her clench again, this time tighter. He dropped her knees next to her and crawled up her body again, reaching out to the nightstand. He grabbed a condom from the little baggy she had taken with them, before ripping it open with his teeth. He then kicked his pants and boxers off, relieving a sigh as his length was freed from its restraints. He slid the condom on, feeling weird and restricted from it but also knew it was this or becoming a father at seventeen.

He hovered back over her panting form, letting her regain her bearings before touching her face again. “Are you sure?” he asked, locking eyes with her.

She nodded again, still unable to speak.

He nods and reaches down between them, spreading her legs farther apart so he could hover over her center. She breathed against his forehead, his knuckles brushing her folds slightly as he lined himself up with her entrance. He takes hold of his own length, resisting the urge to release himself now, because he wanted to be inside her when he does.

The thought made him groan, the arousal burning inside him like a flowing volcano seeping down between his legs. It was so intense he almost collapsed on top of her, but the desire and want for her kept him hovering above her.

He finally pressed the tip of his length against her entrance and she gasps, closing her eyes and whimpering as he didn’t move right away.

He waited for her to open her eyes and look into his. He locked eyes with her, silently asking her permission one last time, and after receiving it, he slowly pressed inside her.

She immediately couldn’t maintain eye contact, closing her eyes and arching her back against him as he continued to slowly press into her. She bit her lip violently, him feeling her trying to suppress a moan. She reached out and gripped his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

She whimpered lowly and Adrien watched in astonishment as she slowly lost control. Touching her and kissing her, she had control over, but now that he was _inside_ her, she no longer had control whatsoever. He could feel her nerves jumping, her nervousness reappearing to him in a new light.

Finally, his hips press against hers and they both gasped at the feeling of being completely filled with each other. He had to use every will in his body not to move, not to satisfy the want that burned inside him. He wanted her so badly it hurt, and he groaned at the strain.

She whimpered against him and he looked up, watching her as she tried to regain control back, her thighs clenching and her body tensing violently. It was so violent that he got worried about her, and touched her face, making her look at him.

“Hey,” he said, his voice low.

She locks eyes with him, them pleading as she tried to regain her own control.

He leaned forward, closer to her face. “Let me have control,” he said gently.

She looked into his eyes, them softening at his words.

“Let me have control, My Love,” he said again.

She paused for a moment, before slowly nodding at him. He waited as she slowly relaxed again, her thighs not clenching anymore and her muscles of her body slowly relaxing as he watched her.

He leans down closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers and leaning down on both of his forearms. He did not dare move his hips, not until she was ready for that, not until she was completely okay with it.

Finally, he felt her thoughts mentally telling him she wanted it and that she was ready.

So, Adrien slowly moved inside her.

She gasps again as he gently thrusts again, her being filled completely by him. She let lose a cry as he thrust a little harder into her, experimenting. He didn’t want to come close to hurting her, so he kept his promise of being gentle with her and slowly picked up the pace, slowing down whenever he heard any indication that she was in pain.

He didn’t stop though, because soon her breathy moans turned into louder cries of pleasure and she gripped his arms like a vice grip, completely relaxing as he moved faster.

Her lips parted against his own, her breath entering his lungs and he breathed her in, drinking in the sight and the sounds she was making. She tried to breath, but she ended up becoming a desperate, sweaty and completely beautiful mess under him as her cries got louder.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, even through all the pleasure he was causing her, she still found herself being embarrassed.

He removed her hand from her mouth, unable to speak and sent his thoughts to her.

**_There’s no one around for miles, My Lady,_** he said. **_Make them hear you._**

At this she cried out again, this time a lot louder than before as he moved faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He was panting and sweating, listening to her cries at every thrust. The noises he provoked out of her were enough to send him closer to the edge, almost tipping him over.

But he was going to hold it in for the life of him, he wanted her to fall with him.

She suddenly clenched around him and she grabbed his arm, catching his attention and he looked up at her, surprised to see her eyes wide and open.

“A-Adrien,” she stuttered, then dropped her head back, parting her lips again.

She clenched tighter around him, and he groaned, still holding on by a thread. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, working her through the anxious, pleasurable feeling that was building without stop inside her.

“Adrien,” she said, this time more desperate as she moaned against him, her breathing heavy and labored against his lips.

He nodded against her, “I can feel you,” he said, also trying to hold himself together for a few seconds longer. “Let it go, Mari.”

She let lose another cry of pleasure, still not falling as it continued to build. “Adrien,” she said, gasping, “Oh my God,” she whimpered loudly, moving her hips against his.

The action sent a bolt of pleasure through him, and he groaned, realizing he didn’t have long before he came. He needed her to fall, _now_.

“Let it go, Mari,” he said gently, pressing his forehead against hers again. “I’ve got you, just let it go.”

Finally, Marinette’s breathing became more labored and she let lose a final loud cry of pleasure while throwing her head back, jerking against him as her body sent wave after wave after wave of warmth through her body.

The beautiful, intimate sight was enough to send Adrien tumbling over the edge as well, burying his face into her shoulder as his orgasm hit him hard and sudden, and he pulled out right before he came. He groaned loudly into her shoulder as the waves of heat eventually flooded out of him, slowly dissipating as they came down from their high.

**End Smut**

Both of their bodies trembled, and it took the last bit of strength in Adrien’s body to not collapse on top of her and push himself onto his back next to her.

He closed his eyes for a second, unable to speak as a warmth spread in his chest and he smiled widely, looking back over at her.

She was smiling to, and she looked back over at him.

They made eye contact and soon enough, they were two stupid dorks giggling next to each other, laughing harder as their bodies lazily let them relax, ugly snorts erupted from their mouths.

“Holy shit!” Marinette suddenly said, placing a hand on her forehead. She was still laughing, and Adrien watched her in wonder through the darkness.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice shaky from moments before.

Absent mindedly, he glanced down between her legs again and saw a dark spot on the inside of her thigh. Curious, he struggled to one elbow and scooted closer to her, gently prodding her legs open.

“You’re bleeding,” he stated, noticing the small red spots between her thighs.

She struggled up to her elbows and looked down as well, pressing her lips together. “That’s normal,” she said looking back up at him. “Don’t worry about it.”

He nodded before looking back at her, “Can you walk?”

She gave him a half lidded, incredulous look.

He chuckled at her, “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

She sat up further as she watched him get out of the bed, sliding his boxers on again. “Where are you going?” she asked him.

He looked back at her, walking around the edge of the bed before rubbing her knee gently. “The bathroom, be right back.” Without much more of an explanation, he left.

Marinette was left alone in the dark, the room feeling empty as his presence left the room completely. As she was left alone with her thoughts, she let the feeling of before come rushing back to her. The way his hands traced her out in such a pleasurable way, how his lips almost completely undid her on the spot. How he seemed to want to be wrapped completely by her, how her desire for him was satisfied right up until the very last second of pleasure.

She jumped out of her thoughts when he suddenly walked back into the room, holding something in his hands.

She bobbed her head at him, “What you got there?”

He crawled up in front of her, stopping before her legs and leaning back on his ankles, holding the thing next to him. “A thing.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, “A thing?”

He nodded as he reached out and prodded her legs to open more.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, “What are you—”

She was cut off as Adrien pressed what felt like a rag between her thighs, gently wetting the area with water and cleaning the blood. He was careful with her, only gently brushing the rag against her hypersensitive fold before rubbing the rest of the blood away.

Marinette watched him, completely overwhelmed by the amount of love that crashed into her body all at once, hitting her harder than the orgasm had.

He noticed her staring and looked up, stopping what he was doing. “You okay?”

She nods, before blurting out, “I love you.”

He stops what he’s doing, locking eyes with her. He reaches out to her and cups her neck, pulling her forward until her lips were on his, gently capturing her lips as he poured his heart out to her mentally. He pulled back so he could say it out loud.

“I love you to, My Lady,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. 

A bond. That’s what that was, that feeling of rushing power that left them completely silent and breathless. A rush of energy that shocked them to their core and made them jerk and lose complete control over themselves. Losing control as they gave the other control over themselves.

It was beautiful and intimate, and something that stirred a feeling deep and powerful within them, something that made them hold tight to the other, not wanting to let go. They wouldn’t let go, not for the life of them, not if it meant they would have to go on without them, the very thought absolutely terrifying.

There were too many words for it, not one of them making sense or even comparing to what they felt, _what it felt like_. Except the undoubted love, pure, true love that keeps them grounded, but sets them afloat as well. The love that was so powerful, it could move armies, yet it seemed so fragile and easy to shatter.

But it never would, never would this love shatter, because it was a love story of a lifetime.

Magic, you say?

No.

Try miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	34. And Everything Came Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a fighter. Look at everything that you've overcome. Don't give up now." ~Olivia Benson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles says it all

Chapter 34: And Everything Came Crashing Down

Marinette stirred slowly, lying on her side with her face buried into the sheets. Her hand gripped the sheets around her, holding them close to her chest like a barrier between her skin and the vulnerability the air carried. She groaned and opened her eyes, the light coming in from the window next to the bed blinding her momentarily and she moved away from it.

She was just drifting off back to sleep when the memories came rushing back, and she flushed. She let her thoughts linger on it, let her skin tingle from the sensations of his ghostly hands still there. Let the memory of his lips kissing every part of her until she was a whimpering mess. The feeling of him filling her up to the rim, sending her to a place very close to heaven.

She slowly sat up, still holding the sheets to her chest as she let the memory warm her body. A sense of calm gently laid over her like a blanket, and suddenly she was smiling like an idiot. She placed her free hand against her cheek and leaned into it, sighing happily as the warmth spread in her chest, feeling like she was the most ridiculous person in the world.

She couldn’t help it, she finally let him in, she finally got the courage to let him in, to _ask_ him for it, and he, not only obliged, but made it the most sensual experience she has ever experienced. As she slowly gave control to him the night before, letting him feel her over and letting him trace her out, she realized that letting go, was the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

She let the full memory come crashing down on her as she closed her eyes, feeling a thrill go through her body that was calm, happy and warm as she let it consume her. Flashes of his hands, slowly moving down her torso, teasing her right until the moment he finally let her have what she was begging for. More memories flushed through her, the way his lips and tongue danced around her body, how every single gentle flick of his tongue almost sent her spiraling over the edge. And how he so kindly, let her catch her breath in between each sensual experience, letting her regain control for a few seconds before she willingly gave it to him again.

There was something about the last thing he did that stuck with her, that made the experience more intimate. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was pleasuring himself as well, while at the same time giving her breathing room. She could feel him worried about her the entire time, and the fact that he did only turned her on so much more. And he kept his promise, about being gentle with her, about making sure she was okay, about _asking her permission every single time._

The last part was the best part, in her opinion. Because each time he would be pleasuring her beforehand, he would stop right when she was tipping over the edge, not giving her the satisfaction. But when he was inside her, he didn’t stop when she was right on the edge, pushing her further and further until she desperately needed to fall. It got so intense that she started crying out, both from the need and the desire to fall, to be released.

He finally gave that to her, and as she came hard around him, jerking violently with pleasure, she knew that she would never be the same. It was such a beautiful and intimate moment, that she had no choice as her thoughts wandered back and forth from the things he did, the way it felt, and how much she loved every second of it. How so desperately in love she was, and what they did the night before, only intensified her love for him.

She looks next to her, finding the bed open and empty, the sheets pulled back and wrinkled from his body lying on top of it before. She was okay with being alone, because she could feel him nearby, and also, she needed a moment to herself.

A moment to pound the sheets next to her in excitement while holding back a squeal, jumping up and down on her butt like an excited little girl. She bit her lip in happiness, and giggled like a pathetic child, holding a hand to her mouth as she let the feeling of being whole fill her.

Whole with love, and whole with herself.

“Marinette!” Tikki suddenly flew into the room with a happy look on her face.

Marinette grinned at her little friend before letting her land in her cupped free hand. “Tikki, oh my God,” she said, still giggling and unable to restrain the happy grin on her face, making her cheek bones hurt. “He—we—”

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki said, basically bouncing up and down with her holder. “How do you feel?”

Marinette sighed, reaching out and tickling the kwami with a finger and giggling with her. “I feel good, Tikki,” she said, smiling down at her. “He… He was gentle with me, and it barely hurt. He made sure it didn’t hurt.”

Tikki smiled up at her holder, “Are you happy?”

Marinette smiled, “Yes, I am.”

Tikki smiled, unknown words flooding between them that went unsaid, but they knew, so it didn’t need to be put out there.

“I’m happy for you, Marinette,” Tikki said, floating closer to her and pecking her on the nose. “I’m so relieved that you are happy.”

Marinette smiled, “Me to.”

Suddenly, a single note of music played in the air, making Marinette’s nerves stand on end as she straightened to listen, but nothing came after it.

“What’s he doing?” Marinette asked Tikki.

Tikki smiled, “Maybe you should go see for yourself.”

Marinette glanced up at the open door, not hearing the note again, but his voice spoke warm and soft in her mind suddenly.

**_Are you awake, My Lady?_** He asked her.

She smiled and bit her lip, **_Yes, Kitty._**

**_Come down here, I have something for you._ **

She giggled, **_what are you planning, alley cat?_**

**_Come see for yourself._ **

She giggled before getting out of the bed, slipping on her underwear and one of Adrien’s shirts, liking the way it fell down to her thighs. She glanced back at Tikki once before exiting the room, walking barefoot down the carpeted hallway and towards the stairs. She padded down the stairs, taking her time and skimming her hand along the railing, glancing towards the living room.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner, finding Adrien dressed in sweats and a shirt sitting at the piano, looking up as she stopped in the frame of the doorway.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at her sweetly.

She leaned on the doorframe, unable to control her stupid grin as she waved at him, “Hi,” she said back.

He glanced down at the keys with a smile on his face, before looking back up at her. “How are you?” he asked.

She smiled at his concern. “I’m good.”

He nodded, never leaving her gaze. “Good.”

She smiled back at him, before tearing her gaze from him to her feet, unable to look at him without breaking her face from smiling so much. She felt like this should’ve been awkward, but it was the exact opposite of that, she felt more comfortable around him, like all the muscles in her body untensed when he was near. She liked how it felt when his eyes stared at her lovingly and with a stupid grin on his face as well.

Their minds were both empty, because they had no words. But their hearts were completely filled, unable to put the feeling into words, so they just felt it, and let it be.

“So,” she says, finally mustering up the courage to look at him. “What is this surprise you have for me?”

He grinned, “Something you’ll like.”

“Oh?” she asked, smiling at him. “And how do you know this?”

He smiled at her, and without answering, he sat forward, looking down at the keys in front of him. He reached out to them, pressing a few notes before stopping, then pressing a single high note, and looking up at her.

_“This is my love song to you.”_

The smile completely melted off Marinette’s face as his voice resonated throughout her entire body, echoing inside her voice like a sweet melody. He was _singing to her._

 _“Let every woman know I’m yours,”_ he pressed keys beautiful as he sang. _“So you can fall asleep each night, babe, and know I’m dreaming of you more—”_

He had a beautiful voice, completely silencing every other noise around them as he continued to sing beautifully to her.

_“—You’re always hoping that we make it, you always want to keep my gaze,”_ he looked up at her, _“Well you’re the only one I see, love, and that’s the one thing that won’t change.”_

His piano notes picked up pace as he moved into the chorus.

_“I’ll never stop trying… I’ll never stop watching as you leave, I’ll never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me… and I will never stop holding your hand, I’ll never stop opening your door, I’ll never stop choosing you babe. I’ll never get used to you…”_

He let his voice linger for a long moment, the piano notes stalling along with his voice as it resonated throughout the entire house. Rendering Marinette completely and utterly speechless.

Just when she thought he was done, he continued by playing another note, making chills go down her spine.

 _“And with this love song to you… it’s not a momentary phase,”_ he closed his eyes as he sang the next part. _“You are my life, I don’t deserve you,”_ he looks back up at her, _“But you love me just the same—”_

She smiled at him, unable to hold back the emotions that the song, his voice and the love flooding her heart. It was beautiful, and she has never heard a more amazing declaration of love.

 _“—And as the mirror says we’re older, I want to look the other way,”_ He fixes her with the most beautiful look in his eyes as he sang the next line, which was the line that made Marinette cover her mouth with her hands and start crying.

 _“You are my life, My Love,_ My Lady,” He grins, knowing he changed the lyric. _“And that’s the one thing that won’t change.”_

 _“I’ll never stop trying… I’ll never stop watching as you leave, I’ll never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me,”_ He locks eyes with her, his own eyes brimming tears. _“I’ll never stop holding your hand, I’ll never stop opening your door, I’ll never stop choosing you, babe. I’ll never get used to you—”_

He goes straight into the bridge, playing the piano more rhythmically, creating endless echoes spiraling around the house and making Marinette feel like she was floating on a cloud.

_“You still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing, for you, you still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing for you…”_

He pauses a moment, playing a quieter and softer note as he moved into the final chorus.

 _“I’ll never stop trying…”_ he pauses, slowing the tempo. _“I’ll never stop watching as you leave, I’ll never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me.”_ He looks back up at her, his eyes glinting with the amount of love pouring from them. _“And I’ll never stop holding your hand, I’ll never stop opening your door. I’ll never stop choosing you babe…”_

He stalls on the last note, smiling at her sweetly as he watched the tears silently crawl down her cheeks.

 _“I’ll never get used to you…”_ he finishes, pressing one final note before letting it resonate into the silence of the house.

Marinette was speechless as she watched him get up from the piano, scooting around it until he stood in front of her in the doorway to the living room. He looked down at her, smiling gently at her shocked face and eyes filled with complete wonder.

He reaches up and takes her chin in his hand, bringing her closer. He leans down and gently presses his lips against hers, breathing her in.

Marinette leaned into the touch, responding to his contact by holding his shirt in her hand delicately. She drank in every second of this moment, feeling like she was dying all over again and going straight to heaven. Adrien brought heaven down for her, in every way. The way he touches her, innocent and not, and the way he kisses her gently, the way he’s so kind and gentle with her. How he’s so protective of her and how he would literally run into danger for her, headfirst and dive deep, all for her.

She pushed all worried thoughts about him out of her mind, too invested on how he tasted to register that she needed to worry about him. She could worry about him when the time comes, and right now, was not that time.

Adrien pulled back and looked down at her, smiling widely like a little boy. “You taste amazing,” he said, his voice low and deep.

She giggled, “I guess I need to ask you to clarify that statement, because there are a few ways you’ve tasted me now.”

He hummed, pulling her in. “All of the above.”

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his torso, taking in his sweet smell and feeling secure and safe in his arms. She hummed against his chest when she felt his steady, strong heartbeat pounding against her ear.

“But you know,” he said, leaning back to look at her. “Something else might taste amazing.”

She felt her heart skip a beat, her mind going certain places and positions to what he could be inferring. She almost tripped over nothing when she realized he could mean exactly what she suspected.

“And…” she said, eyeing him. “What—what is that?”

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, humming against her skin and making her nerves jump a little.

“Cookies,” he said quietly.

At this, Marinette scoffed and pushed him off her, him laughing while her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

“My Lady,” he said, still laughing. “You can’t deny that cookies sound really good right now.”

She looked at him incredulously, “That was the last thing I was expecting to come out of your mouth.”

His eyebrows quirked, “Oh, Princess,” he said, walking up to her and pulling her back against him. “You can’t let your mind go to the gutter like that, or else…” he leaned down, whispering in her ear. “Something dangerous might happen.”

She shivered before pushing him away again, him laughing at her flushed face. She looked back at him and softened at his laughing face, his shoulders shaking, and eyes scrunched up. His hair was all mangy and disheveled, very Chat Noir of him, and he has never looked cuter.

She stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wound his arms around her back, pulling her against him.

“There’s one problem with that, My Love,” she said, eyeing him.

He leaned closer, his breath hitting her lips as she smiled. “And what is that?”

She let him get as close as his lips brushing hers before she spoke, completely shattering his hopes and dreams.

“We don’t have any butter,” she said quietly.

He leaned back to look at her, his expression taking on disappointment. “Really?” he asks, his voice louder than before. “Out of all the things we forgot at the store, we forget butter?”

She nodded, pushing him away from her, “You should go get some.”

That’s when he falters, looking at her in concern. “But… you’ll be alone.”

She waved him off, still keeping the mood light. “I’ll be fine, and I’ll have Tikki with me.”

He hesitates again before giving her another concerned look, like he didn’t want to leave her behind.

She giggles at him again, gently pushing him away again. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” she smirked at him, loving his adorable kitten pout. “Now go! Before I make you stay.”

He smiled at her, reaching out and pulling her in again, kissing her forehead lightly. He then silently reached out and took his jacket from the hook by the door, calling out Plagg’s name until the kwami flew into his jacket. He grabbed the keys off the table next to the door and stopped. He hesitated one more time, holding the doorknob and looking back at her. 

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, opening the door for him and pushing him out of the house, both of them laughing. “Go!” she gestured at him, standing on the porch.

He still gazed at her, a glint of humor and love in his eyes.

“Ride, My Prince!” she said, taking on a very heroic and comedic tone as he laughed at her. “And save me from this need of sugar!”

He grins at her, before bowing all gentlemen like with one hand on his chest, grinning up at her. “As you wish, Your Majesty,” he said, winking at her. He turns and walks down the steps, stopping, then turning back to her.

“I love you,” he said.

She falters, her eyes looking into his at the unexpected statement.

She regains her bearings and smiles at him, imagining this view from the side. A young prince professing his love to his princess as she looks from a top her tower. How poetic it was.

“You’ll get your ‘I love you’ when you get back,” she said, not hiding the look on her face that obviously said that she did.

He smiled at her, “Don’t worry, My Lady,” he said, still gazing at her. “I already know.”

He gave her a final goodbye wave as he turned away, twirling the keys around his fingers and walking towards the car that was parked next to the house. He opened the door, pausing before getting in and casting one last loving smile at her, then hopped into the car and shut the door next to him. He started it up and, like a wife sending her husband off to work, Marinette watched him go with a sense of happiness and calm.

The car soon disappeared from sight, and Marinette sighed as she stepped back into the empty house, closing the door behind her without locking it.

The house didn’t feel empty for long as Tikki shot down the stairs and into Marinette’s arms, both of them squealing like excited girls, which they were.

Tikki didn’t ask for the details, and Marinette wasn’t willing to talk about the in-depth details that were _very_ in depth. Instead, telling her briefly about how it felt and how she was so happy it was him, that Adrien was the one that did it. That Adrien was the one being gentle with her, rather than being rough and seductive like how it is in most movies. Yes, Marinette thought that was hot, but Adrien must’ve felt that it might be too much for her, instead taking a softer touch and being gentle with her.

She loved him for it, and she had an amazing time because he was careful. He was careful with her body, her senses that were slowly being overwhelmed. He didn’t move to fast, and he slowly unfolded her in ever possible way last night, making it almost easy to be that vulnerable with him. She found herself laughing about how silly she was being all this time, being so nervous and scared of what he might do to her.

Like, what if it was too much? What if it hurt too much that she didn’t want it again? What if she was too nervous to ever go that far with him again?

He answered all those questions last night, using his hands. No, it wasn’t too much, it wasn’t enough until she finally threw her head back and cried out. It didn’t hurt that much, he was so gentle it barely hurt inside her, and she was so grateful that he kept his promise. And no, she wasn’t too nervous to do it again. In fact, she was looking forward to the next time they did it, the next time he took her to paradise.

Yes, there were still some nerves that lingered, because the feeling he caused her while slowly building her arousal, was a scary feeling. Like an anxious build up that tightened and twisted inside her, begging for a release that only he could give to her. But they were also laced with excitement for it, because the buildup also felt freaking amazing.

She entered back into her room, telling Tikki she was going to take a shower before stepping into the bathroom with a towel she found in the closet. She undressed and slipped into the large shower, only a litter smaller than Adrien’s back in Paris. She turned the shower head on and shrieked when it came out cold. She turned it more to the hot side and she put her hand under the stream, waiting for it to warm up.

Once it was warm, she stepped under it and sighed as the warmth covered her body like a blanket, chasing away the lingering morning chills. She let the water drip down her skin for a few minutes, relishing in the comfort is gave her and let her thoughts, now that she was alone, drift back to last night.

She could still feel his fingertips tracing down the center of her chest, scorching her skin as he teased her. She could still feel the holes he burned on her as he kissed down her neck, her chest and finally…

She shivered, despite the hot water and smiled, remembering the intense feeling. She decided to push it from her mind before she got too caught up in the moment and reached for the shampoo bottles, the ones she brought with her from her house. She scrubbed and rinsed the greasiness from her hair and her scalp, leaving a sweet flowery scent she hoped Adrien would like.

When she was done, she washed her body with the shampoo, seeing as she forgot a bar of soap, trying to clear away any remaining remnants from last nights’… activities.

She stepped fully under the stream of water, letting the soothing warmth seep under her skin. She closed her eyes, and without her permission, her memories came rushing back to her at full force, having her roll her head to the side as she tried to control herself.

Her eyes widened and she looked down, surprised to find the familiar heat building between her legs. She shook her head, because he wasn’t here, which means he couldn’t—

_But you could._

Her evil brain sent chills down her spine at the very idea, and she dove headfirst into what last night felt like. Her mind suddenly decides to torture her as she entered into a fantasy that he stepped into the shower with her, him touching her soaked arms and whispering seductively in her ear.

She reached behind her and traced her hand down his jawline, closing her eyes as he used his hands to slowly drag down the front of her torso. One of his hands drifted lower when he reached her hips, carefully drifting closer to her center.

She panted as he teased the front of her folds, dropping her head onto his shoulder as he continued to tease her gently. Finally, he made sure she was steady before sliding his fingers—

**_Careful, My Lady._ **

Marinette shrieked and jumped away from herself, realizing, with an embarrassing groan that she was _that_ close to touching herself, and, even worse, Adrien had _noticed._

 ** _Don’t make me turn this car around,_** he said, a hint of laughter behind his voice.

Her face was burning, and her heart was racing, especially since he caught her in the act of almost touching herself, because of _him._

 ** _Oh my God,_** she thought, covering her face with her hands. **_How did you know?_**

She sensed a bit of laughter on his part before he spoke in her thoughts again. **_I can literally feel you from here,_** he thought, still laughing lightly. He slowly stops and says, **_I’m almost at the store, and, babe?_**

She jumped at the nickname, hating and loving it at the same time as she waited for his response. **_Yes?_**

**_For my sake, please try to avoid touching yourself._ **

She was going to _die._

 ** _At least,_** he continued, **_until I get back._**

She flushed, already considering herself dead. **_Okay,_** she squeaked.

He laughed again before leaving her thoughts and focusing on the road in front of him.

Marinette stood in complete utter humiliation in the shower, covering her very red face with her hands and muffling a scream into them. She completely blocked him out as she almost broke down in tears from how embarrassed she was, but also, slightly turned on by his last statement.

She shook her head, pushing it from her mind before turning off the shower and stepping out. She quickly dried herself before wrapping the towel around her torso, holding it under her armpit and stepped out of the steamy room.

The colder temperatures of the bedroom quickly dissipated her arousal from before and did a little bit for her heated cheeks, shivering as she slipped into her own clean clothes. She sat back on the bed, prepared to lay down and do absolutely nothing as she waited for Adrien to return, until she saw something glint in the corner of her eye.

She tilted her head curiously at it before getting off the bed and walking to it. It was under her over night bag, so she pushed it to the side and saw her cell phone lying on the floor. With all that was going on, from spending time with Adrien to… spending more time with Adrien, she had completely forgotten that this existed.

The cringed as she opened it, noticing all the notifications appearing on her screen. She quickly opened her messages and saw about a hundred from Alya, a few from her mom and dad, and just one from Nino.

She responds to her parent’s worried messages first, reassuring them that she and Adrien were safe and made it to the lake house without any problems. They quickly responded and they exchanged a few I love yous until Marinette left the conversation.

She then opened her messages from Alya, finding about twenty new ones that ranged from, “are you okay? Did you guys make it to the lake house?” to the most recent ones, “have you guys boned yet??”

She laughed at them and responded to her first worried messages, completely ignoring her second questions. Alya, of course, responded with fire, demanding she knew if they have “done the do,” “gland to gland combat,” “touched his soul and other places.”

Marinette stopped her from going any deeper than that and reassured her that she was fine, safe, and that Adrien and she were still taking it slow. They were, in a sense.

She ignored the angry, demanding texts that followed and opened the message from Nino, which was a lot calmer and simpler—

**NL: You guys okay? We’ve been worried.**

Marinette typed out a quick response to him.

**M: Yeah! We made it to the lake house, all is good. Also, tell your girlfriend to hold her horses.**

**NL: Ha Ha, will do, glad you guys are safe.**

She decided to leave it at as she exited the conversation, about to close her messages when she noticed she had one more text from someone. She doesn’t bother to look at the name, that was, until she saw the text message, and who it was from.

_Lila._

**LR: I know where you are.**

Marinette’s blood went cold as she covered her mouth with a single hand, staring down at the message with fear. She double checked the name, then triple checked it and then again and about a thousand times more. The name wasn’t changing, and this was real, Lila was texting her, and she was saying she knew where she was.

Her fear spiked and she bit into the side of her cheek, trying to keep herself upright.

_This wasn’t happening._

**_You okay?_ **

She jumped as Adrien’s voice filled her head once again and she quickly shoved all thoughts of Lila away and the situation she found herself in.

 ** _Yeah! I’m fine just…_** she raked her brain for an excuse and immediately used the first thing that came to mind, which was embarrassing, but also a good excuse. **_Just… thought we didn’t use a condom last night._**

She could feel him chuckling on the other end, her nervously laughing with him but stopped herself before she got too suspicious.

 ** _I took care of it, don’t worry,_** he thought to her.

She nodded, **_Thank you._**

She could feel the warmth spreading in his chest from the other side, and it momentarily calmed the racing fear inside of her to smile at him.

**_Of course, My Love._ **

After that, Marinette completely blocked him out and let the anxiety creep in. She looked down at the open message again, another ripple of fear consuming her. She brought it closer and, with shaking fingers, she typed out a response.

**M: How?**

Lila immediately started typing back a response.

**LR: It doesn’t matter. The point is we found you.**

Marinette almost dropped the phone her hands were shaking so bad. She pressed a palm to her forehead and tried to contain her fear, only enough so that Adrien wouldn’t notice. When she gained enough control over her raging and whirlwind of emotions, she typed a response back to her.

**M: What do you want me to do?**

**Lila Rossi is typing…**

**LR: There’s a letter I placed under the rock right next to the front door. Go read it, then text me back when you have your answer.**

**M: My answer?**

**LR: You’ll see.**

**M: That was you the other night.** Marinette realized with a chill down her spine.

**M: That was you in the forest. How did you find me?**

**LR: Doesn’t matter. Go read the letter. It’ll have all the instructions.**

**M: Instructions for what?**

**LR: You’ll see.**

Marinette clenched her phone and bolted out of the room, storming down the hallway. She pounded down the steps and ran for the front door, swinging it open. She stepped outside and looked around until she spotted a rock tucked up right by the door of the house.

She crouched in front of it and pulled it up, revealing a folded piece of paper sitting under the rock, small specks of dirt littering the white sheet.

She carefully picks it up, like it could really be an explosive about to go off. It was like a bomb was going off in her head, making her head feel faint as she stood up and walked back inside. Feeling paranoid now, she locked the door behind her.

She stared down at the folded piece of paper for a second before slipping her fingers under the flaps, slowly opening it as her fear and anxiety intensified.

She opened it and began to read.

_We know where you are, Marinette, so don’t try and hide it. We know exactly where you are, and we are nearby. Not watching you 24/7, but nearby. Did you really think you could hide from us for very long? Finding you was easy, and, unless you want to make this difficult, you’re going to follow all of my instructions._

_First, don’t try and run. We’ll just find you again._

_Second, you’re going to give yourself up and your Miraculous, or else we storm the house and take all your friends inside along with you. You make the choice._

_Third, you will come with us willingly, or else._

_Finally, don’t tell anyone when you leave or why you’re leaving. You come alone._

_Text back Lila for the details._

“Tikki!” Marinette cries out, her voice filled with fear.

Tikki zoomed around the corner, her eyes looking at her holder in concern as she noticed the ripple of fear across her face.

“What is it?” Tikki asked.

Marinette shows her the letter, “They know where I am.”

Tikki reads the letter, her own eyes widening in fear as she realized the situation. She looked back up at Marinette, her face showing pure anxiety. “You and Adrien need to leave. Now.”

Marinette shook her head, dropping the letter to her side. “You read the letter, Tikki,” she said, her voice shaking. “They’re tracking us, I don’t know how or—” she stops, looking at Tikki. “Could Hawkmoth be tracking us through our Miraculous? Or my phone?”

Tikki shook her head, “If he was tracking you through your Miraculous, wouldn’t he know Chat Noir is here as well?” She flew closer to her holder. “I don’t think he knows where Chat Noir is, which is why he needs you to tell him.”

“What if he knows it’s Adrien?” she asked.

“The letter said, ‘all your friends.’ Hawkmoth must think that you’re with a bunch of people, and Adrien is just one of them,” Tikki said. “I don’t think he even knows Chat Noir’s identity yet.”

Marinette pauses, considering her words. Her fear was still high as she worked through the piling up emotions that were building up in a frenzy, crushing her underneath. She was terrified, and she didn’t know what to do, which was the most terrifying thing about it. For once, she felt helpless, and she almost reached out to Adrien in her thoughts to tell him to get back as soon as he could.

But she stopped, closing her thoughts off again as she realized something.

“You’re right,” she said, looking back up at Tikki. “He still doesn’t know Adrien is Chat Noir.” She paused, a terrible, horrible and hopeful plan forming in her mind. “I don’t know how they found me, but they still don’t know who he is, his identity.”

Tikki watched her, “What… what are you saying?”

Marinette locked eyes with her kwami, clenching her fists in determination. “I can still protect him,” she said.

Tikki’s eyes widened, “Marinette—”

“Hear me out,” she interrupted her kwami. “If I can make them believe that Chat Noir isn’t with me, that him and I are separate, that I’m alone,” she gestured at herself. “I can still protect him.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said, worry in her voice. “You can’t do this.”

“No, listen,” she said, continuing. “If Hawkmoth only gets a hold of my Miraculous, it’s useless to him if he wants to make the wish until he finds Chat Noir’s ring to make it work,” she pauses, pacing back and forth now. “I… I can protect the world and Adrien at the same time if I… if I give myself up.” She looked up at her kwami, her eyes wide, “It’s the only way.”

“No,” Tikki said, tears in her eyes, “No, it’s not.”

“Tikki,” she said gently, feeling her own emotions catching up to her. “I have to lead them away from Adrien. I have to protect him.”

“They’re going to torture you!” Tikki yelled, surprising Marinette. “They’ll torture you for his name!”

Marinette nods, straightening a little bit, setting her jaw like she was about to head onto the battlefield. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

Tikki shook her head, staring at her owner in disbelief. “And how are you going to do that?”

After a long moment, Marinette finally lets the flood gates through and a single tear falls down her cheek, rolling to the edge of her chin before falling onto the ground. Like a bomb going off in the midst of the white noise that filled their ears endlessly, a wave of emotions that fell flat on the ground. Because, for once, it didn’t matter, because the only thing mattered was keeping Adrien safe.

Keeping his head above the water.

“Because,” Marinette finally spoke, more tears streaming her face. “His name is going to die with me.”

Tikki shook her head, not having it. “You need to tell him.”

She shook her head back at her, “He can’t know, Tikki. He’ll try and stop me.”

“He needs to stop you!” Tikki yelled again, tears falling from her little eyes. “He needs to stop you from making this stupid and rash—”

“Decision that will protect him?” Marinette broke in, nodding as her lip trembled. “Yeah, I know.”

She watched as Tikki’s eyes softened and she crept closer to her, right as Marinette bowed her head and let the flood gates open wider. She sobbed loudly, still making sure to close her mind off from the boy that was always in her head.

“You can’t tell him, Tikki,” she said, shaking her head at her kwami. “You can’t tell him. _Please.”_

“He’ll figure it out,” Tikki said gently, nuzzling her holder’s cheek. “He’s a smart kid, and he knows you to well. You can’t hide this from him for long.”

Marinette’s phone suddenly buzzed, and she looked down at the new message from Lila, giving her an annoyed text of how long it takes someone to read a letter, and a time and place.

“Not for long,” Marinette said, responding simply that she’ll be there to Lila. She looked back up at Tikki, wiping some tears away. “Just until tonight. They want me to meet them outside the lake house at three a.m.”

Tikki shook her head, “Marinette, I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

Marinette looking into Tikki’s eyes, nodding in understanding as her mind told her the best option. “Then, I’m sorry, Tikki, I never wanted to use this on you, but…” she sniffed, crying harder as she forced out the words. “I forbid you to tell anyone anything that I told you.”

The words locked inside of Tikki, an abuse that only Hawkmoth or a desperate person might use. Tikki wasn’t mad, she understood why, she was mostly sad, because she now had to watch her owner slowly break alone, without Adrien around, and now, she was giving her away to.

“I’m not mad, Marinette,” Tikki said, floating closer to her. “I understand why you feel the need to do this. To protect Adrien,” she sighed, looking into her eyes. “But, by doing so, you’re risking your own life as well.”

Marinette nodded, “I know.” She paused, looking at her feet before slowly raising her eyes to her kwami. “Tikki?”

Tikki gave her a concerned look, “What?”

Marinette sniffed, wiping her tears again. “I’m scared.”

Tikki nodded, “I know,” she floated closer to her and kissed her owner’s forehead. “I know.”

And that’s when Marinette completely broke, crumbling to the ground like a rag doll with horrible sobs ripping apart her throat. The pain and loss hollowed out her chest, leaving her breathless as she let herself be broken, letting herself break.

Because, after all… it didn’t matter.

You can die broken anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i follow this person on insta called thefalsevyper, but i follow her sin account and this is where this took place. Her newest post on her sin account had something to do with Chat tearing of LB's suit and stuff, and someone commented that they were reading a fic that LB got shot and Chat looked at the wound for her.   
> ABOUT 30 PEOPLE ASKED FOR THE NAME OF THE FIC AND THE FIC WAS THIS ONE OMG   
> Vyper also wanted the fic name and i am FREAKING OUT   
> Welcome all you new comers!   
> Anyway, i cried when people actually knew what the fic was ToT


	35. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home.   
> One more time, I promise, after that, I'll let you go..."   
> Ariana Grande  
> "One Last Time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT, SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT. PLEASE BE WARNED. 
> 
> I put a warning when the smut starts and when it ends. 
> 
> This chapter is really intense and sad, so... please be aware of that. The smut is really intense as well. 
> 
> There's also use of DRUGS in this chapter, in a bad way. 
> 
> I cried while writing this chapter.

Chapter 35: One Last Time

After unlocking the door to the lake house, Adrien swung the door open and stepping inside with a wide grin on his face. “Honey! I’m home!” he called out, snickering because he’s always wanted to say that.

“Finally!” Marinette called, walking into the front room with an equally wide smile on her face. “Jeez, what took you so long?”

He lifted the single bag he had in his hand, “I literally had to fight an old lady for the last package of butter.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she said, reaching out and taking the bag from him and looking inside. “The old lady probably needed it more than us.”

“You’re taking her side on this?” he asked incredulously, taking the bag from her again. “She was top of the line rude!”

Marinette laughed, a sweet sound echoing around the house in a wave that filled Adrien’s chest completely, making him smile stupidly at her. He was so in love at the moment, he didn’t even register that she was tugging his arm until she said his name.

“Adrien,” she said, half laughing while she tugged on his arm. He shook himself out of his daze and looked at her.

“C’mon,” she said, finally pulling him forward and towards the kitchen. “We don’t have all day to bake these cookies you’re craving.”

He laughed and loosened his grip on her so he could slide his hand into hers, still letting her tug him forward. “My Lady, we have all day, turn around and kiss me.” 

She visibly rolls her eyes but does so, turning around and pressing her lips against his. Adrien drops the bag from his hand and cups her face gently, capturing her lips again. He flicks his tongue into her mouth, and she sighs against him, winding her arms around his neck.

He smiles against her lips before moving forward, still kissing her. He pressed her against the wall behind her, eliciting a gasp from her lips before he kissed her again, this time deeper. He let his hands wander, slowly teasing her sides, her waist, and the band of the shorts she was wearing. The shorts she was wearing last night until he took them off her.

She giggled as he picked her up by the back of her thighs, holding her butt so she doesn’t fall and pressed her back against the wall. He grinned as he kissed her again, his tongue dancing around her mouth and she moaned in the back of her throat, sending a thrill down his spine.

After another few long, and deep kisses, he was surprised she was the one that pulled away, tapping his nose with a finger while giggling.

“I thought we were going to make cookies,” she said, teasing in her tone.

He grinned at her, “That to.” He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

She laughed before bringing his head back so she could look into his eyes. “C’mon, handsome, I want those cookies.”

He shook his head at her, still grinning “What am I going to do with you?”

She laughed again as he set her on her feet again. “Whatever you want,” she said, leaning close to him. “But later, cause right now, I want cookies.”

The cookie idea became a complete disaster, as expected when two people decide to mess around rather than actually get some baking done _._

It all started going downhill when Marinette tripped over nothing and fell hard on the floor, still holding a bag of flour in her hands. When she tripped, she jerked her arms upwards, sending the open bag of flour upwards and it all fell on her as she hit the ground in a white mess.

Adrien couldn’t stop laughing as she got to her feet, trying and failing to dust off the flour that had piled all over her. It covered her from head to toe, the white powder sticking in her damp hair from the earlier shower she took. Her face dotted with little specks on her cheek bones, eyebrows, nose, etc. Her clothes now covered white from the powder, but nothing compared to the hilarious look of complete disapproval she was giving him as he refused to stop laughing at her.

All humor left him though when Marinette suddenly grabbed a handful of flour from the counter and threw it at him, the powder covering his chest.

He slowly looked up at her, her face bent in a sly grin as she watched and waited for his reaction.

“Oh,” he said, nodding and slowly smiling. “It is _so on._ ”

He suddenly grabbed the cup of water that was sitting on the counter and threw the water inside it at her. She shrieked when it hit her face first and she tensed as it dripped down to her shirt, making her shiver.

“Adrien!” she said, opening her eyes with a fire inside him. “You are _so going to get it!_ ”

She picked up an egg from the counter as well and chucked it at him, and it landed dead center in his face, the yoke dripping as he scrunched up his face while she laughed at him.

Needless to say, Adrien picked up one of his own eggs and cracked it over her head, making her gasp and desperately try to pull the yoke out of her hair.

After that, all hell broke loose.

Both parties carrying a few eggs, they ran around the kitchen, chucking eggs at each other and soaking the yoke through their clothes. They laughed the whole time, while swearing and yelling at the other that they were going to murder them. When they both realized they were out of eggs, they both resorted to water, making them smell all the more amazing with the raw egg dripping from their entire body.

Marinette sighed when they finished with their little egg war, looking down at herself while flicking her hands down, sending some of the yoke on the floor.

Adrien walked up to her and kissed her, before taking her by the waist and setting the giggling girl on the counter and stepping between her legs. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, both of them smiling like complete idiots as they made out on the kitchen counter.

Marinette pulled away first, gazing at him lovingly. “We should clean this up.”

He nodded, still leaning closer to her, “Yeah, we should.”

She lets him kiss her as she cups his face with her hands. She kissed him deeply while tilting her head to the side, pouring her heart into the kiss.

Adrien was surprised to find a sense of anxiety in her chest, barely there, but enough for him to pull back and look at her in concern.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

She shook her head at him, her eyes oblivious. “Yeah, why?”

He pulled her a little closer, searching her eyes. Something was off, he could tell. She had this look of complete innocence in her eyes, which made her face look a little shadowed and dark. There was something dark in her chest, something she was holding in, and the fact that it was so small worried him. Because she was forcing it to feel numb.

“You just seem…” he shook his head, still gazing at her. “Off.”

She smiled at him, half laughing before pulling him in and kissing him gently, again pouring her heart into the kiss, which was another thing. He was used to her loving kisses, but her deep kisses never came out unless she was in distress, they were being intimate, or they were in danger. He was usually the one giving her deep kisses, and it was strange that she was the one giving them now, especially when nothing should be bothering her at the moment.

But something was, and that’s what worried him.

She pulled away, her eyes glinting a newer light as she gazed at him. “I’m fine, Adrien,” she said, smiling gently at him. “I’m just happy.”

That was a lie, but Adrien decided not to push her, instead he decided to take her mind off whatever was bothering her.

He didn’t know that meant more to her than it seemed.

. . .

With all their groceries ruined, they gave up on baking cookies, and decided to clean it up quickly. Once they were done, Adrien pulled her into the bathroom to take a shower with their clothes on first, before taking them off and washing the baking ingredients off their skin.

They mostly laughed and talking in the shower, not doing anything besides helping wash the yoke out their hair. Marinette had a harder time getting the eggshells and yoke out of her hair than Adrien did, so he picked out the shell pieces and rinsed the yoke out as well.

As they got out of the shower and put some clean clothes on, Adrien noticed it again, the dark presence ebbing inside her like a curtain. She was blocking him out, he could tell, and it only increased his anxiety about her. She has been a little shaken the last few nights, with the exception of last night when her mind was completely distracted because of… well, reasons.

He knew from the night when she started to freak out in the hot tub that something was wrong. Then, he was stupid enough to remind her that she’d been traumatized and that she probably was seeing things. He wasn’t there to see whatever she did, but he was convinced it was some sort of animal taunting them or her mind making things up, trying to freak her out.

She mostly seemed okay, her smile widening when he looked at her, the way she seemed playful and happy all the same. How she relaxed when he would pull her in for a hug or a kiss. Again, she seemed okay, but there was something off with her, like a shadow creeping up behind her.

He pushed it from his mind, forcing him to stop thinking about it. If it was any of his business, she would tell him, and only if it started to worry him more would he push it. He didn’t want to invade her privacy, so he didn’t ask her about it and just focused on keeping her happy.

To do this, he was extra sweet to her. Kissing her in the middle while she was saying something, pulling her in for an unexpected hug. He was giving her comfort while she dealt with this unknown darkness she was carrying, something she wasn’t willing to let him see yet. He was okay with not seeing it yet, as long as she was smiling and happy around him for the time being.

They spent the rest of the day doing silly stuff, playing video games, lazily watching movies and snacking on the sweets they bought at the store. Walking and chasing each other around the house for kisses and snuggles. He could feel her mind slowly letting whatever this was inside her go, letting herself be happy for a while. She was calm and relaxed as they played silly games with each other, and as she smiled widely at him, the darkness slowly ebbing from her, he couldn’t help but feel good he was helping her.

He had a feeling she knew he knew something was up, and through her thoughts she told them without words that she was grateful for him not pushing her. Grateful that he was instead taking her mind off it and keeping her happy.

He beamed at the thought, always happy to keep her happy and positive.

They were playing video games until it eventually turned dark outside and Marinette beat Adrien for about the thirtieth time in the game.

He groaned, giving up and leaning his head on the back of the couch as she cheered with victory, pounding her fists in the air, still holding the controller.

“How are you so good at this?” Adrien asked, gesturing at the TV while looking at her, her face lit up by the fireplace.

She laughed while looking at him, “Talent and endless practice.”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Princess. You’ve got me beat a thousand times over.”

She snorted, “You’re not that bad.”

“How many times have you beaten me again?”

“Thirty-seven?”

“My point exactly.”

They both laughed at that while setting the controllers on the table, silently agreeing they were tired of losing/winning against the other.

Adrien felt it again, looking over at her as she stared into the fireplace, the flames reflecting back into her sad eyes. She looked like she was reminiscing, her eyes filled with both happiness and sadness at the same time. It was a strange sight, her looking into the flames like that, especially since the fire danced across the dark walls, shadows cast across her face as the anxious feeling appeared again.

“Okay,” he said, sitting up and scooting closer to her. She looked up at him, his movements catching her attention as he turned his body to her, giving her a concerned look. “What’s up with you?”

She gave him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

He gave her a knowing look, “You’ve been blocking me out all day,” he reached out and took her hand, looking into her eyes. “I thought we weren’t hiding from each other anymore.”

She turned more to him at his words, covering his hand holding hers with her other hand. “I’m not hiding from you.”

“Yes,” he said, nodding at her. “You are.”

She slowly inhaled, turning away from him and looking into the flames again, not responding.

“Hey,” he said gently, turning her face back to him. “You don’t need to hide from me, you know that, right?”

She nodded at him, “I know.”

“Then why are you?” he asked, daring to push her. “I’m worried about you.”

She shook her head, squeezing his hand. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Well, I am,” he said, his voice still gentle. “Because you’re not telling me what’s wrong.”

She looked up into his eyes, a look in her eyes like she wanted to saw a thousand things at once, like she was about to spill over in front of him. Like she was breaking, cracking and slowly opening in all the worse ways possible that it might be too much for her.

But like the rising alarm going off inside her head, she silenced it, taking a deep breath and speaking. “I’m okay, Adrien. I just… don’t want to talk about it.”

He leaned closer to her, staring into her eyes. “But you will, eventually, right?” he asked, pleading in his voice. “Mari, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s—” she stopped, looking into his eyes as he spoke in her mind.

**_Please don’t lie to me._**

She dropped her hands in her lap, not finishing the lie on her tongue that they both knew wouldn’t get her very far. She took a few deep breaths as Adrien leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, silently begging her to let him in.

“I can’t, Adrien,” she said, shaking her head and looking at him. Her voice was shaking but calm as she pulled back to look at him better. “I can’t tell you right now.”

He gives her a pleading look, “It hurts me to see you hurting.”

She shook her head, smiling lightly. She reached out and touched his face, still smiling. “I’m not hurting, Adrien.”

The scary part was that he believed her.

“Why can’t you tell me?” he asked, searching her eyes. “Why is it hard to tell me?”

“Because,” she said, sighing and looking down. “Because I can’t let you see it yet.”

He tilted his head at her, “See what?”

She looked up at him, closing her mouth as a way to keep herself from talking. He could feel that she wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him so bad it hurt, and it broke something in his chest with the fact that he can’t help her, no matter what he did.

“You’ll know in time,” she said, locking eyes with him. “I promise.”

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, still trying to push her to tell him with his thoughts, but she wouldn’t let up. Every time he would ask her to let him in, she would build up another stronger wall that kept him out. It hurt him that she was blocking him out, when all he wanted to do was help her.

But she wasn’t letting herself be helped.

He nodded as he pressed his forehead against hers again, “Okay,” he said, feeling her relax in front of him. “I won’t push you anymore.”

She sighed, squeezing his hands again. “Thank you.”

He nodded again, “Is there anything I can do?”

She took her time answering, and he could feel her thoughts trying to think of something. He didn’t understand why she wanted him to do something, when she could just tell him to drop it. But, then again, maybe she felt the need for him to do something.

She suddenly leaned back, the smile he loved so much back on her face as she jumped with excitement. “I’ve got an idea!”

He smirked at her, unable to hide the stupid grin he had for her as her joy returned in full stride. “And what can I give my Princess to take her mind off it?”

She smiled, getting up off the couch, pulling him with her. She dragged him out of the house, him complaining about the darkness and the cold but she silenced him with her smug remarks.

He protested all the way to the bank of the river, watching her as she stepped forward and in front of him, her bare feet touching the water while he stood on the dry sand, facing each other. 

“We’re not going swimming in our clothes again,” he stated, refusing the idea already.

She hummed, looking back at the water, thinking. She turned back to him with a smirk, “You’re right,” she said, before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and slipping it over her head and tossing it at Adrien’s feet.

He gazed at her, wearing a red bra while her skin danced in the moonlight, still wearing the same shorts from the night below.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re not serious.”

She laughed, “Have you met me?”

“It’s going to be freezing!” He hissed at her, gesturing at the water.

She grinned at him, walking forward and into his space, the smirk never leaving her very smug, very attractive face.

“You’ll keep me warm, right?” she said, before stepping backwards and reaching for her zipper. She quickly undid her shorts and pulled them down her legs, kicking them off towards him.

He glanced down at them, before returning his gaze to her.

She hadn’t moved, instead standing there and letting him gaze at her semi exposed form, her underwear a dark crimson color a little darker than her bra. It was laced as her skin glowed pale in the moonlight, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

She smiled, before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to her feet. She then took the waist bands of her underwear and slipped them down her legs, tossing them with her foot next to her bra.

“See you out there!” she yelled, before running fully naked into the water, shrieking as the coldness hit her exposed form, but never stopping until she ducked under it, only her head visible when she came up for air.

“Don’t be shy, handsome!” she called after him, laughing.

He shook his head, grinning like a mad man. “I love that girl,” he said to himself.

He quickly undressed himself before running in after her, slowing down when he neared her, their heads only above the water as they soon became unable to touch the bottom.

He shivers against the cold. “Shit! It’s cold!”

She laughed, her own body shivering in front of him. “Then why’d you follow me?”

“I’d follow you anywhere, My Lady,” he said, smiling at her.

She shook her head and swam closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her shivering form against his body, trying to keep her warm.

She pressed her forehead against his and took a deep breath, letting his hands rub soothing circles on her back, trying to warm her against the harsh cold. He could feel her relaxing against him, her wet skin forming goosebumps from both the cold and his hands touching her bare skin.

He just held her for a long moment, his own thoughts drifting back to the conversation they were just having. He was still worried about her, since he could still feel the dark cloud centered in her chest, but he didn’t push her again, even though he wanted to.

Both of their muscles were getting tired so they pushed back to the shore, stopping when they could sit down with the water rising to their chests.

The water around them glinted like a thousand diamonds as the moonlight showered upon them like a spotlight. The darkness of the hour shrouded the forest like a blanket, but as they sat in the water, talking and laughing and stealing the occasional kiss under the moonlight, it was like the darkness couldn’t reach them.

They were so filled with each other, the pure love and adoration they let themselves be consumed by, that overcame the darkness. The scene was perfect, him leaning back on one arm while she curled next to them, their bodies used to the coldness of the water.

Adrien couldn’t place it, but he felt like this moment was fragile, like anything small could break it into a thousand pieces. That’s why he was gentle with her, pulling her down to him so he could kiss her endlessly, tenderly pressing his lips against hers. Rubbing ghostly circles on her skin to physically tell her that she was okay, that she was with him and that everything would be alright.

She wasn’t convinced, and he could tell.

That’s why he took her by the hand and pulled her up with him. They stood about knee deep in the water, and he reached up and held her chin delicately. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her in by the waist again, trying to calm the raging storm that was causing her distress.

He pulled away, “You’re okay,” he said gently, trying to convince her. 

She nodded, pressing her forehead against his. “I’m okay.”

She still wasn’t convinced; he could tell that much. He could feel her anxiety rising in her chest, almost like she was waiting for the inevitable to happen, for the other shoe to drop.

By God he will hold that shoe up, he was going to keep her happy. He was going to keep her safe. He needed her to be safe, he so desperately needed her to be okay, to stay with him, to let him in and take care of her.

He doesn’t know why, but this felt like a goodbye.

Her emotions jumped and he felt them, looking back at her with concern. Her face didn’t show it, and her mind wouldn’t let him in, but he could tell just by looking at her avoiding eyes and her trembling lip that she wasn’t okay. She was scared, for some reason, from whatever she was holding back, and he wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to take that fear away from her, wanted to take her mind off it, he’s been trying all day, but her brain wouldn’t let up. No matter what he did all day, she still seemed anxious, worried, and scared. And he had no idea why.

Still feeling worried about her, he leaned down and met her eyes, sinking to her level so he could look deeply into her eyes, and ask her permission.

“Can I distract you?” he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He could feel the storm ebbing slightly, the scary darkness inside her slowly dissipating from the very idea of him taking away the fear. Taking away the fear for a little while, he could do that, and he so wanted to take it away.

Even if it was only for a short time.

She slowly nodded, looking away shyly.

He brought her face back towards him so he could look at her. He smiled gently before leaning in and kissing her, feeling her relax against his touch.

He took her hand and pulled her to shore, both of them grabbing their clothes and slipping them on before trekking slowly towards the house in the dark, the moon shining little beams of light through the trees.

He pulled her into the house, closing the door behind him and locking it. They hadn’t put their shoes on to walk up the path, so they both were holding their shoes in their hands.

Adrien noticed she was clutching hers tightly, and he set his down on the floor before entering her space and reaching for her shoes. She looked up at him when he gently pried them from her grip, setting them on the floor next to him.

He leaned down, taking her waist in his hand and pulled her against him. He kissed her gently, the darkness around them shrouding them with an eerie feeling.

The fear suddenly jumped in her chest and she made a little whimpering noise that left her lips and the very sound made him want to cry.

He shushed her gently before wrapping both arms around her waist, holding her shaking body against his. “It’s okay, My Love,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’ve got you.”

He held her for a minute until she calmed down, the fear slipping off her shoulders a little bit. Then, he took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, slowly making their way towards his room. He opened the door and pulled her in, closing it behind it. The light was on, and it blinded them a little bit, so he reached out and flipped it off, the darkness hitting them again.

Her sapphire eyes glowed in the dark, and he stared into them for along moment, before reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He then pulled her forward by cupping her neck and kissed her, deep and slow. He reached up with his other hand and held her face, brushing away her bangs while he kissed her.

**! SMUT WARNING !**

Something about this time was different, maybe it was the emotional turmoil she was going through, or the emotions he was experiencing while he watched her suffer. But it was the fact that she was suffering right in front of him that made him want to do this, to take the fear, the pain and the darkness away for a little while. Just for a blip in time so she can relax, so she can focus on his fingertips, his touch, his kisses and being filled.

He pulled her backwards, still holding her face and inching towards the bed. His knees hit the edge of the bed, and this time he let himself scoot back, letting her straddle his hips and settle on him. He dragged his hands up her back, leaning up and kissing her deeply as she shifts until she’s comfortable on top of him.

He separates long enough to pull his shirt over his head, her waiting for him. He tossed it over the side of the bed before reaching under her shirt. She lifted her arms for him as he tugged it over her head, then tossed it where his shirt landed.

She had slipped her bra back on before leaving the lake, so he reached behind her and fiddled with the clasp, meeting her eyes for permission. She nodded and he unclasped it, brushing it over her shoulders and tossing it to the side.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissed her deeply, flicking his tongue into her mouth, her whimpering in the back of her throat. The kiss quickly became more heated and he had the need to be on top of her. He held her waist with one arm while the other reached behind him, pushing off the bed so he can shift their weight. He broke the kiss and flipped them slowly, before he gently laid her down on her back, hovering over her.

She reached up and cupped his face, bringing him down for another deep kiss, her own tongue flicking into his mouth, making him groan against her. Their tongues danced together in the dark, while Adrien reached down between them and spread her legs more, her breaking the kiss so she could breathe from the sudden contact.

He wasn’t touching her yet as he pressed his hips against hers, making her gasp from the pressure. He could feel the heat rising off her, the want that seared into his mind, flowing from her to him. He grinded down on her a few times, making her lean her head back and part her lips, the feeling starting to take effect.

Adrien leaned back, his fingertips dragging over her naked breasts, teasing her before reaching her shorts and taking the zipper in hand. He met her eyes again for permission, and she nodded. He slipped the shorts off similarly to how he did the night before, tossing them to the side. He waited for her permission again before sliding her underwear down her legs.

He reached out and spread her legs wider, her not resisting as he glided his fingertips delicately down the insides of her thighs. She caught her breath when he reached her folds, her body tensing as he pressed in on her, circling rhythmic circles around her center.

He shushed her, using his other hand to touch her stomach in comfort, rubbing soothing circles against her skin until he felt her relax. She whimpered against him, her hips shaking as he continued with his gently touches.

Once he felt her relax, he used his other hand and guided it down to her center again, before slowly sliding a finger inside her, pushing in and out.

She jerked against him, and he let her jerk a few times before continuing with his rhythm, not letting up on the pressure between her legs.

He can feel her slowly tightening, like she did the night before, and he could tell by the way she panted above him and her shaking hips that he was slowly tilting her over the edge.

Instead of making her wait, Adrien decides to push her farther, and he can feel her right on the edge.

“A-Adrien,” she whimpered, gripping the sheets beneath her before tensing again.

He shushed her again, still pushing her further and further.

“Just fall, Mari,” he said, encouraging her.

She suddenly threw her head back, crying out loudly as she clenched around him again, her whole-body trembling as she came hard around him. He watched her losing control, jerking against him while he worked her through her orgasm slowly.

He pulled out of her, wanting to keep her hypersensitive and crawled up her body. He kissed her long and deep, the sweat on her forehead making her bangs stick to her skin. She gasped against his lips, trying to regain her breath.

He leaned back and watched her breath for a few seconds, letting her regain control again. When she seemed okay, he leaned down and kissed her again, before reaching out and taking her wrists in his hands. He held them delicately over her head, pushing them into the mattress as he started kissing her neck. He moved further down, pushing up on her arms to keep them there until he reached her chest.

He encircled her nipple with his mouth, using his tongue to press against it, provoking a moan from the back of her throat. He held her arms firm above her head, trying to expose more of her skin as he gently asked for control again.

When she gave him control, she couldn’t wait much longer, so he placed his lips in the center of her chest before dragging them down her torso. She arched against the action, eliciting a gasp from her lips that made her heart jump in anticipation.

He didn’t make her wait that long, hooking her legs over his shoulders again and bowing his head. He dragged his lips over her folds, and she whimpered, tensing and begging for him to do something.

He reached up and held her hips against the mattress, not wanting her to buck against him. After that, he slowly pushed his lips against her folds, making her shriek shortly before being cut off by his tongue. He pressed it against her, wanting to hear that noise again and was not disappointed when she shrieked again, begging him for more.

She tried to buck against him, but he was a lot stronger than her trembling body right now. He could feel her losing control again, her mind foggy and unfocused as he pushed her more.

**_Give me control, My Lady,_** he thought to her, **_I’ve got you._**

She gasped again, her muscles relaxing as she was unable to respond in any way, too consumed by the feel of his tongue slowly pushing her over the edge.

Feeling her clench again, he dived his tongue deeper, trying to push her further. 

“Adrien!” she cried out, grabbing desperately at the sheets.

**_Breath,_** he told her, **_breath and let it go, My Love._**

She sucks in a sudden breath, and she finally shook against him, crying out loudly as she came against him. This orgasm was harder than the first one, and he completely undid her as she fell over the edge, pulling back and watching her as she came.

He could tell she needed a second to regain her bearings before he started again, feeling his own need rising.

He crawled up to her, looking at her closed eyes in concern as she panted, her chest rising and falling in heavy breaths.

“You okay?” he asked, watching her.

She nods, still unable to speak.

“You wanna keep going?” he asked.

She quickly nods.

He nods himself, “Okay.”

“Just—” she suddenly says, her voice cracked. “Give me a minute.”

He smiles at her still closed eyes. “Of course, although,” he said, meeting her eyes as she opened them to listen to him. “You don’t want it to fade.”

She shook her head, “Trust me, it won’t.”

He laughs at this, giving her a minute to regain her bearings like she asked. He watched her regain her own control back, a small smile on his face, because she was about to give control back to him. The idea thrilled him.

While she was breathing, he took a moment to reach to the side grabbing a condom off the desk and leaning back. She’s still breathing while he slips off his pants and boxers before sliding the condom on, not liking it but still knowing it was this or children.

He hovered over her again, “Ready?” he asked.

She breaths, nodding.

He nods before reaching down between them, surprising her when he circled her center with his fingers to bring her high back up. When she began trembling again, he stopped and spread her legs further for him, lining himself up.

He looked up at her again, meeting her open eyes for one final ask of permission. When she nodded, he pressed in against her.

She arched against him, trying to keep her hips still as he pushed slowly into her. Wanting to help her, he reaches down and holds her hip, pining her to the mattress. Her upper body writhed against him but stilled completely when he pressed fully into her, his hips pressing against hers.

He groans, trying to keep himself from moving as she panted under him. He didn’t want to overwhelm her again, like how he was gentle the night before. He considered her body a precious object, without objectifying her, more like she was fragile, and he didn’t want to hurt her. The thoughts of overwhelming or hurting her were the only things keeping him from moving.

**_You can move now,_** she said through thought.

He mentally thanked her before thrusting into her gently.

She whimpered under him, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as he continued with his gentle thrusts.

Adrien looked up at her, watching her slowly give control to him. She spread her legs wider for him, making it a little easier to sink more into her. When he thrust into her a little harder, still trying to be gentle, she cried out, her walls already tightening around him.

He wanted to slowly push her this time, slowly push her over the edge so the pleasure lasts longer in her. He wanted her to enjoy it, more than she did last night and more than she did the two times he made her come before.

So, he continued to slowly thrust harder and slowly picked up the pace, even while she begged him to go faster, to thrust harder.

Soon enough, she cried out in pleasure again, reaching out and grabbing his arm tightly. She scrunched up her face, her body trembling under him. He thrust a little harder into her, her body moving with him and her hips rising to meet his.

He buried a groan into her shoulder, feeling his own high growing more intense. He thrust against her again, picking up the pace and bringing both of them closer to the edge.

She whimpered, dragging on a small moan as she tossed her head to the side, her body shaking uncontrollably, and he looked up at her in concern.

“It’s okay,” he said, his own voice breathless. “Just let it go.”

“Adrien,” she said, her walls starting to clench again.

He groaned, the sound of his name on her tongue almost sending him over the edge, but he held himself back, wanting to fall with her.

“Adrien!” she jerked, arching against him and crying out, but still not coming.

“Breath, My Lady,” he said, watching her. “Breath.”

She didn’t respond, but a whimper escaped her throat.

He rubbed her side affectionately, still watching her as he slowed his thrusts, trying to make the pleasure last longer for her. He wasn’t there yet, and he wanted her to fall with him.

She cried out, gripping his arm tightly.

“Adrien,” she said, breathless. “Adrien, _please._ ”

“Not yet,” he said, drinking in her beautiful sight. “Breath, almost, My Lady.”

She whimpered, her limbs shaking uncontrollably as he refused to quicken the pace, wanting her pleasure to last longer, so she can enjoy it as much as possible.

She arched again, crying out and closing her eyes, wanting a release.

“Mari,” he said gently. “Mari, look at me.”

She gasped before opening her eyes, locking them with his.

“Breath,” he told her.

She whimpered, closing her eyes, “Adrien,” she opened her mouth, letting lose another cry of pleasure as he watched her, her pleasure beautiful sight. “ _Please,_ ” she said again, pleading for it, needing a release.

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. “Okay,” he said, breathing against her lips. “Okay, let it go.” He quickened the pace, feeling her clench violently around him. She still didn’t tip over.

“Adrien!” she cried out, needing to fall.

“Let it go, Mari,” he said, over her desperate whimpers.

“A-Adrien—”

“I’ve got you,” he said, trying to tip her over. “I’ve got you.”

Her breathing stalled, right before she sucked in three heavy, shaky breaths, right before she clenched violently around him, crying out his name as she came. She arched her back into him, her hips jerking wildly against him.

His name on her lips as she came hard was enough to completely tip him over suddenly, him almost not pulling out in time before he came with his own cry of pleasure, her name on his lips. His orgasm was just as intense as hers, rendering him completely speechless as he continued to come hard over her, until it eventually faded out of him.

**End Smut**

Adrien collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her chest as he tried to remember how to breath. He didn’t crush her as he lay on top of her, unable to move. Her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths as she to, tried to breath.

Suddenly, her chest spasmed, and a sob escaped her throat.

Horrified, Adrien looks up at her and finds her covering her mouth with her hand as she silently sobbed.

She was crying.

“Oh, God,” Adrien said, crawling up to her and hovering over her. “God, Mari, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.”

Clearly, she wasn’t, because she still seemed unable to respond as she sobbed under him. He reached up and touched her face, brushing the damp hair away from her face so he could see her better. He gently pried her hand away from her face, trying to encourage her to let the river flow, let the tears fall, so she could get it out while he was still here.

“Mari?” he said gently, still touching her face. “Mari, what’s wrong?”

She sobs horribly again, and something broke in Adrien’s chest as he watched her. He must’ve hurt her, held her pleasure to a high until it was too much for her, but she was unable to tell him. He’s so stupid, he should’ve released her sooner or stopped.

“Adrien,” she said, gently, her eyes wide as she looked up at him in shock. “Adrien, you didn’t hurt me.”

He would’ve collapsed with relief if it wasn’t for her under him, instead dropping his head to her shoulder momentarily before leaning back to look at her.

“Then, what’s wrong?” He asked her, looking at her in concern.

She stares at him for a long moment, before reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her and holding him tightly.

“I love you!” she said, sobbing loudly.

His heart broke in his chest, she sounded so heartbroken, not like it was a bad thing, but more like it was a—

Like she was saying goodbye.

He wrapped his arms under her, holding her equally as tight as she did, his desperate attempts to comfort her slowly seeping into her body and he felt her relax under him.

“I love you to, My Lady,” he said gently. “Now, why are you crying?”

She stilled under him, and he pulls back to look at her with concern. Her face was still, her sobs silenced suddenly, and the tears rolled down the sides of her face gently. She looked like she caught herself from doing something or saying something.

“I’m just—” she says, glancing at his shoulder then back up into his eyes. “I’m just so happy, Adrien.” She smiled, almost sadly. “I… I never want this to end.”

“Hey,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her between her eyebrows. “Then, let’s make sure it never ends, okay, My Love?”

She stares up at him, the same look from earlier creeping into her eyes again. Like she wanted to say a million things at once, like she _needed_ to say a million things at once just like she needed a release from earlier.

The look in her eyes scared Adrien, and yet, he still didn’t understand why.

“Yeah,” she finally says, smiling up at him as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

He nodded, touching her face again, “It’s us against the world.”

She smiled gently; her eyes sad. “As always.”

. . .

Like she’s done a thousand times before, Marinette lied on her back, staring over at the beautiful man next to her, who lay on his stomach, his face turned towards her as he slept. His arms were tucked underneath the pillow, and the sheets hung down to his hips, hiding his exposed form under the blanket.

She was also wrapped in the blanket, it pulled up to her chest and also hiding her form against the cold of the room that had no heat insulation.

Despite the hour, she couldn’t sleep, but it was pointless to sleep, considering it was almost time. For hours she refused to let her body relax into the sheets, refused her eyelids to close and refused to enter the dream landscape. Because if she did, she would open her mind to him, she had to stay awake, and keep him from finding out her plan.

It was easier to block him out while he slept, his mind occupied with his own dreams. So, she let her mind wander back to the plan she had created only hours before. She didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to leave him behind, but if it meant she could protect him, then she was going to do exactly that.

She gazes at him still, drinking in his tranquil state and wanting nothing more than to stay. To reach out to him and let him encircle her body with his arms, give her some last touches of comfort before she left him.

But she didn’t, and maybe that’s why the first tear slipped from her eye.

She wiped it away and brought her phone up to her face, she has been holding for the last few hours in her hand, waiting anxiously as the time ticked by. It was about ten minutes before three a.m., about the time she should get up and… leave.

She looked back over at Adrien, watching him breath calmly, unaware of the turmoil raging inside her. She supposed she was glad he didn’t know, even though every part of her wanted him to stop her.

But she held herself back, knowing it’s for the best.

She was scared beyond her wits, scared of the inevitable pain that’ll hurt so much more now that she was leaving with a broken heart. But nothing can compare to the aching in her heart that was her very soul, breaking.

She was calm, though, which was the weird part. She guessed she was calm because, for once, she knew what was going to happen. She wasn’t lying and waiting for the anxiety to build and eventually explode inside her as all hell broke loose, she knew what was going to happen.

It was both calming, and terrifying.

But, despite the calmness, she felt a sob building. She quickly covered her mouth and scrunched her eyes together, not letting it escape more than a strangled whimper past her lips. The tears that were building up spilled from the corners of her eyes, landing on the pillowcase under her, creating a small splashing noise.

She doesn’t sob and she doesn’t make any kind of noise that could wake him up, instead pushing it all down, and refusing to let up on the pushing. She pushed until her body relaxed and didn’t want to sob anymore.

She looked at the time again. 2:52. She needs to go. Now.

She looks over at him, not wanting to leave, wanting to stay in his arms, safe and sound.

But she can’t.

Which is why—

“I’m sorry,” she whispers to him.

He doesn’t move.

Looking away from him, she steels her nerves, before carefully and soundlessly slipping out of the bed. She leans down and picks up her underwear, slipping them up soundlessly. She gets to putting her bra on before she had to stop and steady herself to keep herself from sobbing again, her shoulders shaking as they tried to release the horrible noise.

She didn’t give herself the satisfactory.

She swallows as she pulls on some new leggings and a shirt, double checking her earlobes to make sure her Miraculous is still there, the ones she’d be giving away.

She was about to turn and leave when she notices her phone still on the bed. She glances up at Adrien, realizing he won’t know what happened to her, realizing he might freak out, or worse… he’d come looking for her.

She reached out to her phone, flipping into it and deleting her passcode, making it easy to flip into if she just swipes up with her finger. She sniffed lightly as she went into the notes in her phone, bringing up a new one and started typing.

It was short, only a few words, but simple and enough.

She turned it off and set it on the nightstand, slowly letting go of it because she won’t need it anymore.

She turned her gaze back to him, his sleeping, peaceful form.

Marinette stills, hesitating.

Her mind blank, her heart broken, and her soul crushed…

“I love you,” she said, barely above a whisper. “I’ll love you infinitely.”

And when he didn’t stir, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and slowly made her way to the door, carefully pulling it soundlessly open and stepping out. She was about to close it behind her, when she stops, looking down at the floor.

Maybe there was a way out of this?

She could turn back now and look at him, wake him up and tell him they need to run before they catch them. They could run into the forest and—

And what?

Even if they somehow got out, these were three powerful people that almost killed them. They’d easily catch up to them, since they can’t transform, and they’d kill them for their Miraculous’, and find out that Adrien is Chat Noir, then the world would crumble beneath them.

She wanted to look back at him, but only because, if she did look back at him, she wouldn’t be able to go.

She closed her eyes, weighing her options.

After a long moment, she closed the door silently behind her, then walked down the hallway briskly, still not making a sound besides her silent sobs.

She found Tikki waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, her looking up at her with wide, teary eyes as she approached her. She stopped at the bottom, locking eyes with her kwami as she turned slowly to her.

They didn’t speak for a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said finally, looking down shamefully.

Tikki shakes her head, flying closer to her, “It’s okay, Marinette.”

“No,” she said, looking back up at her, tears falling down her face. “It’s not.”

Tikki doesn’t argue. Instead, she flies forward and pressed her little forehead to her owner’s, both of them crying. “You are the bravest, most selfless Ladybug I have ever served.”

Marinette sobbed quietly, “I love you, Tikki.” She swallows, trying to control her breathing. “Thank you for being my friend.”

“I love you to, Marinette,” she said back.

Marinette breaks down again, her sobs barely echoing around the room. She was holding them back, saving them for later and hoping she won’t be a pathetic mess as they—

As they take her.

Sobbing some more, she reaches up to her ears, wordlessly taking out her Miraculous and holding them in her palm, watching as Tikki flew into them for the last time.

She wanted to crumble to her knees right there, so she could sob on the floor until the enemy came and got her, but she refuses that, instead, steeling her nerves and walking forward. She opens the front door silently, looking back up in the direction of Adrien’s room, before turning away and walking out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

She quickly walks down the steps of the house, not daring to look back at it as she walked through the darkness. She almost broke into a run so she could get away faster, the fear of Adrien finding her at the last possible second. But she only propelled her feet to walk faster, trying not to run.

“Didn’t think you’d show.”

Marinette whips around, finding Lila walking out of the darkness of the forest with a smirk on her face.

She straightened, “I’m Ladybug, aren’t I?”

“Not anymore,” Lila said, outstretching her arm. “Give me your Miraculous.”

In any other situation, Marinette would’ve refused, rebuked and even laughed at the very idea of handing it over to the enemy. But as Lila stood there, alone, without Hawkmoth or Mayura in sight, her hand outstretched to her and for once asking her to come quietly, she crumbled.

She outstretched her arm and placed the earrings in Lila’s palm.

Lila retracts her arm, looking down at the earrings, inspecting them like this might be a fake, but Marinette could reassure anyone that those were the real deal.

“They’re the real thing,” Lila said, looking up at Marinette. She lowered them and dropped them in her pocket. She crossed her arms, leaning on one hip, still looking at Marinette with a smug look. “Now, hold still.”

Someone grabbed her from behind and she shrieked, surprised as they quickly covered her mouth with their hand. She saw in the corner of her eye, something shining in the moonlight, and she panicked that it might be a knife and she was going to get stabbed again.

That all fell away when a needle was slammed into her neck, her crying out in pain as the liquid was pushed into her neck. Whoever was behind her pulled out the needle and dropped her, letting her fall to her hands and knees.

Her brain was becoming fuzzy and she groaned out in pain, feeling like rocks were bouncing around in her head. It hurt to try and see through her watering eyes, that slowly became blurry and disoriented. She coughed as her stomach twisted in painful knots and would’ve thrown up if she had the strength.

She’d been drugged.

She groaned as her muscles gave out on her and she collapsed on the ground again, her brain becoming foggier and cloudier as she struggled to hold on to consciousness. She could feel her brain shutting down, telling her to let go and fall asleep, let go and let it happen.

So, she closed her eyes and plunged into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, cliffhanger haha
> 
> that smut is so bittersweet man.


	36. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONING OF TORTURE. PLEASE BE WARNED. 
> 
> Yes, guys, this chapter is extremely sad and difficult to read. Please be warned and check the new tags. 
> 
> Notice the "Eventual Happy Ending."

Chapter 36: Save Me

Something cold and wet drenched Marinette’s body and she cried out, her body immediately caving, shivering against whatever was holding her arms up. Her vision was blurry, but she looked up, her head pounding as light overwhelmed her senses and she shied away from it. Her arms were pulled tight to the sides, shackles wrapped tightly around her wrists and pulling her skin tight. She was on her knees, her ankles shackled to the floor with huge chains that were completely unnecessary, because she felt as strong as a rag doll.

“Good,” said a voice. “You’re awake.”

She grimaced, “Hawkmoth.”

He hummed, his presence coming from behind her. He set something down behind her, something plastic that sounded a lot like a bucket, probably where the water came from.

She jerked, shivering from the aftereffects of the cold water. “Where am I?” she asked.

She still couldn’t see him as he spoke. “Somewhere no one will find you.”

She nodded, looking around the room as much as she could. “I figured that.”

The room was large, almost like a bunker underground with a long view in front of her. Lights were on the walls that glowed ominously, the ceiling curving upwards like a dome.

She huffed, “This is your lair, isn’t it?”

“Exactly why no one will find you here,” he said, his footsteps indicating he was walking behind her. “This place is underground and very well hidden, it’s impossible to find a way in without the entrance.”

She nodded, “Not intending for anyone to find me,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “You’re not going to get anything out of me.”

He didn’t answer, instead he shuffled around behind her.

“There’s no point in hiding your true face, Hawkmoth,” she said, trying to draw him out. “You’re going to kill me anyway, right?”

There was a long pause, in which Marinette almost spoke again until he spoke over her.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said.

Another long pause, before footsteps were heard behind her and then came from her right. She looked to the right, still not seeing him, then he rounded her vision and—

She faltered, her insides growing cold. “Gabriel Agreste?”

He stood there, all in his white saint glory with a single bead just below the collar of his suit, the Miraculous he abused the power of.

She stared at him in disbelief, ripples of confusion settling over her body. “H-How?”

He almost looked sad, but his face was hard. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“But—” her eyes darkened, and a flood of anger rolled into her, rendering her completely and utterly numb with rage. “How could you do this to Paris? Your city? _Your son?_ ”

He glowered, “I’m doing this for Adrien.”

She shook her head, “This is not what Adrien would want.”

“Like I said,” he said, turning away and walking to the left, out of sight. “You wouldn’t understand.”

She boiled with rage. “I can’t believe I looked up to you,” she said, turning her head in the direction that he disappeared. “Why would you do this?”

He didn’t answer at first, his demeanor calm despite the situation.

“Because I lost someone I can’t lose,” he said, still out of sight.

Marinette slightly softened, “Your wife.”

There was suddenly a creaking noise and she looked back up. Gabriel was pushing a cart full of mysterious items on the top of it, things she couldn’t see at her level. He stopped it only a few feet from her, then reached into his side pocket of his coat.

He brought out her earrings, her Miraculous, and set them delicately on the cart, gazing down at them with a look she couldn’t quite place.

Anger suddenly boiled her again, and she looked up at the sad excuse of a man.

“What would your wife think?” she asked, her voice low.

He turned on her, his face hard. “I’m doing this for her!” he shouted.

“She wouldn’t want this!” she yelled back, trying to knock some sense into him for once. “Only someone as sick as you could do this.” She shook her head, “How _dare_ you do this to your son, to _your wife._ ”

He sighed, all anger fading out of him as he stepped away from the cart, looking out over the large dome they were in with his back to her, thinking.

“You of all people should actually understand,” he realizes, turning back to her. “Of course… because you also almost lost him.”

She faltered, not expecting this.

He pointed at her, “You know what it feels like to almost lose someone you love that much.”

She watched him, her nerves rising about this subject.

“You love Chat Noir,” he said.

She nodded, trying to avoid the conversation, “I thought we already knew that.” 

“No, but—” he said, straightening and giving her a look of understanding. “You understand, right?”

She stared at him for a long moment, her mouth agape as she processed his words. Was he trying to be understood by a superhero? It was a pathetic and desperate move, something only an enemy like him would pull.

The scary part was, she did understand.

“I do,” she said. “Trust me, I do understand what loss is… but you can’t let your longing lead you to hurt others for your benefit.”

“This will benefit others,” he said, gesturing at nothing. “Having her back in this world will benefit many people, especially me and my son.”

“And all the people you’ve hurt in the past? All the people you’ll hurt in the future?” she asked, shaking her head at him. “What good will they get out of this?”

He sighed, “Those were unfortunate, and I feel for them, but I—” he stopped, shaking his head. “I need her back.”

“Mr. Agreste,” she said, trying to soften her tone. “I understand you, everyone on this planet understands you. We’ve all experienced loss, and hurt and pain, but we can’t let that pain guide our paths.” She gave him a light, sympathetic smile. “Let me go, and give me your Miraculous,” she said, “You’ll save a lot more people if you let go.”

He turned his face away, “I can’t.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said, trying to convince him. “But some things, you just have to let go.”

He shook his head, his voice tight with emotion. “I can’t,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I can’t lose her.”

Marinette flashed back to a time when she said something similar. If felt like a lifetime ago, but she and Chat Noir hadn’t known each other’s secret identities at the time. They had just saved a few people from a burning building, and Chat had to run back in to get a little boy that was trapped inside. The building blew up, and she thought he had died with it, but he appeared in the line of sight just when she lost hope.

They got into a huge fight afterwards, her yelling at him to never do that again, to never scare her like that again. He didn’t understand why until she told him that she “can’t lose him.” Hell, she didn’t understand it until she realized she can’t lose him.

She looked back up at Gabriel, who still had his face turned away from her, looking off into the dark dome.

“I understand,” she said, her voice steady. “I do, but… for her sake, let her go.”

There was a long pause again, him standing like a stone statue in front of her, staring off into the distance and the dark, like he was thinking. She could see his brain working through her words, trying to understand their meaning and hopefully apply them to real life.

That hope shattered when he clenched his fists suddenly, turning back to her with a hard look in his eyes.

He reached up to his ear and pressed against it. “Nathalie, come down here, I may need your help.” He cast his gaze at her again, his eyes taking a sad tone. “I’m sorry,” he said, his tone meaning it. “But I can’t.”

Marinette shook her head, disappointment settling in her heart. “Then I’m sorry to,” she said, feeling sad for him. “But I can’t help you.”

He nodded, “You can,” he stepped towards the cart, placing a hand on it. “If you tell me Chat Noir’s name.”

Her gaze darkened, “Never.”

He nodded again, “I was afraid of that.” He turned his whole body to the cart, setting both hands on it, not looking at her. “I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.”

She scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Really,” he said, before reaching out and picking something up off the cart. “I don’t.”

He lifted from the cart a long, sharp blade that glinted in the lighting of the room.

Fear shot through Marinette’s body as he approached her, and she struggled against the chains holding her, her eyes locked on the sharp blade.

He crouched in front of her, holding the knife up for her to see.

“Tell me,” he said, casting his gaze back at her. He swayed the knife toward her with a flick of his wrist and the point pressed against her throat as she gritted her teeth.

“What is Chat Noir’s name?”

. . .

She stood in a pink dress, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders as she twirled like a princess in the clouded room. The sky above was pink and orange, like rainbow sherbet ice cream that reflected against the sky. But not even the sky could compare with the beauty the girl in front of him carried, not a star in the sky, sunset on the horizon, not even life itself, compared to the light and beauty she carried.

Her smile was endless as she danced like a shooting star, running through the clouds effortlessly, like her very body was weightless. He chased her, not knowing exactly what they were doing or the words that were passing between them, but he knew one thing, she was beautiful.

She was like a happy duckling swimming around a pond with her mother, feeling the freedom of life as they know it as he desperately wanted to take her in his arms.

But he couldn’t, she kept calling out to him, calling his name amongst the white noise that filled his ears. Her voice was far away, like an echo just behind the curtain of a stage during a live theater performance. He couldn’t hear anything else she said, only his name that whispered and yelled at the same time.

He fought desperately to get to her, the dream slowly turning from a blissful state to a horrid nightmare. The peachy clouds around their feet quickly faded to black storm clouds, raging and booming as lightning struck and thunder boomed.

Her cries were getting louder, her voice turning from happy and joyful to utter horror as the storm clouds closed in on her, making her back away from them. Lightning struck at her feet and she jumped, crying out to him, needing him.

He called back, trying to run to her, but his feet seemed to be stuck as he watched the clouds close in on her. A lightning bolt struck at her again, making her jump back in fear, the thunder booming around her and filling his ears.

He needed to get to her, before it was too late.

The darkness around them was closing in, not giving her any breathing room as she was backed against a corner. She started crying as the clouds started forming in front of her, creating a figure of a person made up completely of dark clouds.

She cried out as the figure reached out and touched her neck, sending a loud spark of electricity that spiraled down her body, making her shudder before falling to her hands and knees.

He cried out to her crying form, trying to move his feet but it seemed like he was trudging through mud, unable to get to her. He fought to get to her as she struggled to keep herself up with her failing muscles, the tears rolling down her cheeks and hitting the dark ground below her.

He suddenly got free, stumbling forward and collapsing on his knees in front of her, reaching out and taking her bowed head in his hands, trying to look at her.

Marinette suddenly lifted her head at him, staring at him wide eyed and terrified.

“ _Save me_ ,” she said.

Adrien gasped and lurched forward, thundering booming suddenly outside the window of the house. He watched the heavy rain pour in sheets against the window for a long moment, before he realized he needed to breath and sucked in a long breath of air.

His heart raced in his chest as he turned towards the nightstand by his side of the bed, looking at the alarm clock.

It was almost four in the morning.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the other side of the bed, where Marinette—

Was gone.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his gaze towards the closed door of the bedroom, wondering where she could’ve gone.

**_Are you up, My Love?_** He called to her, listening carefully to his thoughts for a response.

She didn’t respond.

Growing more concerned, he got up from the bed and slipped his boxers on. He walked out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open and padded down the carpeted hallways.

The storm outside the house sent sheets of rain that poured against the windows, water drenching the yard and the forest beyond. Lightning still struck outside, and thunder still rumbled from miles away, and he wondered where on earth this storm came from.

He made his way down the stairs, looking around the dark room as the eerie feeling the shadows gave off creeped up his spine. He shivered at the chill the house gave off while he walked through it, the chilliness not the only thing that made him feel creeped out.

He stepped into the kitchen, glancing into the living room first before looking around again, seeing no sign of her.

 ** _Marinette?_** He called to her, a pit in his stomach forming. **_Are you okay?_**

Still, there was no response from her, and his heart jumped in his chest. He didn’t know where she was or why she wasn’t responding, but she’s not here and he doesn’t know what happened to her.

“Calm down,” he told himself, feeling his heart jump with worry. “Maybe she went out?”

“Not in this storm,” Plagg said, suddenly flying up to Adrien in the dark. “Have you seen Tikki?”

Adrien shook his head, growing more worried. “No, I haven’t seen her.” He raked his hands through his hair, trying to keep calm. “Have you seen Marinette?”

Plagg shook his head, “No.” He glanced around the room, as if the two girls might appear out of thin air. “Adrien, I don’t think they’re in the house.”

Adrien looked outside, the anxiety growing without stop. If she was outside in this storm, she could’ve gotten hurt in the storm, gotten stuck, or tripped and fell over. She could be lying outside unconscious, hurt and unable to respond to his thoughts.

“If she’s out there,” Adrien said, turning back to his kwami. “She could be hurt.”

“Why would she go out there in the first place?” Plagg asked.

Adrien shook his head, “I don’t know, she was acting a little weird today.” He started walking forward, determined to find her. “I’ll go get dressed then we’ll go out and find—”

Something shattered, and out of instinct, Adrien ducked behind the corner again, his breathing stalled and listening carefully over the noise of the storm. He locked eyes with Plagg and bobbed his head to the side, telling him to hide. Once the kwami was out of sight, hiding behind the toaster, he listened more closely over the storm.

A ripple of fear went down his spine as he heard quiet, wet footsteps walking down the hallway towards him. They were confident steps, like the person that was now inside the lake house was trying to make themselves known.

Adrien leaned backwards and silently grabbed the pan he and Marinette used to cook the pancakes the other day. He lifted it off the counter and held it in his right hand, pressing his back against the wall and watching the corner. As the footsteps got closer, her readied his pan, ready to strike.

They were entering the kitchen and Adrien reeled back to smack this person right in the head when—

“Lila?!” Adrien yelled, almost dropping the pan to the floor.

She jumped in the opposite direction, her hands up and ready to defend when she realized who he was. Her expression grew lighter as she broke into a grin.

“Adrien!” She said, her face showing clear relief. “You scared the living daylights out of me.”

He lowered his pan to his side, reminding himself that she didn’t know he was Chat Noir, and that she almost killed him.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” he asked, his voice low and threatening.

“I found you and I wanted to see you,” she said, her tone innocent. “I haven’t seen you since school got shut down and I missed you.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You found me?”

She nodded, still grinning innocently. “Of course! I had to come see you once I figured out where you are.”

“You figured—” he stopped, and his blood went cold as his eyes widened. “Mari.”

Lila rolled her head, making a disgusted noise. “Can one person stop talking about her for _five seconds?_ ”

Adrien stepped forward, his eyes dark as he towered over her, gripping the pan in his hand again, ready to smack her if he needed to.

“Where is she?” he asked, his voice low and threatening.

“Seriously?” she asked, crossing her arms and shaking her head at him. “You to?”

“Lila—” he warned. 

He was cut off when she suddenly shoved him backwards, his back slammed against the wall behind him and he stumbled against it. Lila was suddenly on him, her body pressing flush against his and she traced a single finger down his chest, smirking at him.

“Why don’t you focus on me instead?” she said, reaching out and pulling his boxers back before letting them smack against his waist again. “Especially with what I’m gonna do to you.”

Adrien boiled with rage, and it took everything in him not to use the pan on her stuck-up head. He shoved her backwards, her stumbling back.

“Get off me,” he said, his voice taking on a new tone of threatening her.

She huffed, giving him attitude as she leaned on one hip. “C’mon, Adrien,” she said, reaching out and touching his chest with her palm. She locked eyes with him, “You know you want to.”

Adrien grabbed her wrist and flipped her around, pressing her back hard against the wall.

She smirked at him, “Oh, kinky, are we?”

She was cut off when his forearm suddenly pressed against her throat, making her head go back and hit the wall. She gasped and clawed against his arm, trying to shove him away, but without her powers, Adrien easily overpowered her.

“I said,” he said, inching closer and glowering at her with fire burning in his dark eyes. “Where is she?”

She struggled against his weight, glaring at him darkly as she tried to force him away. He wasn’t choking her, wanting to keep her conscious so he could draw information out of her.

She scoffed, giving up and fixing him with an annoyed look. “What do you care about her?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “She means nothing to you, right?”

Adrien gritted his teeth, before leaning back and shoving her against the wall again, making her grunt against the impact.

“She means everything to me!” He yelled, his body seething. “I’m going to ask you again,” he said, keeping his voice steady as he leaned back in, his eyes burning. “Where is she?”

She shook her head, “You shouldn’t be this worried about her,” she said.

He gives her a dark look, “And why not?”

“Because that’s Chat Noir’s job!” she said, struggling against his hold again. “You shouldn’t—” she suddenly stops completely, stilling as she slowly looks back up at him. “Unless…”

His blood is still boiling, “Unless?”

“Unless,” she said, it slowly dawning on her and her eyes widened in fear. “Unless you’re Chat Noir.”

He seethed, not caring anymore. “Great job, you figured it out.” He leaned back again, shoving her back into the wall harder this time and she cried out. “Where is she?!”

She chokes, “Hawkmoth took her!”

He froze, “W-What?”

“Hawkmoth took her,” she said, panting as the fear caught up with her. “I swear, I was there. I saw it happen!”

He pressed her more into the wall, “What did he do to her?”

She tried to regain her breath, “He drugged her, then they drove off!”

He seethed, “Where?”

“Paris!” She said, her voice shaking. “They took her back.”

“And left you behind?” he asked, shaking his head. “Why they hell would they leave you behind?”

“Because,” she said, more quietly. “I made a deal with Hawkmoth.”

“Deal?” he asked, “What deal?”

She panted, turning her head away, avoiding the question.

He forced her to look at him, “What deal?!” he yelled.

“Marinette’s earrings for you!” she shouted, shaking her head like she was trying to stop herself from talking. “Hawkmoth said that if I could get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous than I can have you!”

He shook his head, disgusted by the idea. “Why would Hawkmoth offer up me? I’m not his property and I’m not an object.”

She looked up at him, a knowing look in her eyes that made him step back in surprise, his eyes wide as he slowly realized.

“You know who Hawkmoth is,” he said, quietly. His face hardened as he realized he still had the upper hand. “Tell me who he is.”

She shook her head, “Adrien, I can’t—”

“Tell me,” he said, raising the pan he still held in his hand.

She glanced at it nervously, “Adrien, trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Lila,” he said, pouring venom into his voice. “Tell me, or so help me God.” He raised the pan over his head, making her reel back and raise her hands defensively.

“Fine! Fine! It’s your father!” she said, relaxing a little bit when he froze. “Hawkmoth is your father.”

Adrien couldn’t move, the pan still above his head stilling as the words repeated in his head, making him slowly loosen his muscles as the words took effect.

“No,” he said, shaking his head and lowering the pan. “No, you-you’re lying.”

She shook her head, “Why would I lie about this?”

“B-Because you’re Lila!” he shouted, his eyes filling with frustrated tears. “You lie all the time just to mess with people’s heads! It can’t be true! It can’t be!” he turned away, sobbing as he dragged a hand down his face, the pouring rain outside sounded similar to how hard his heart pounded. He took a shaky breath, “It can’t be true,” he said quietly.

There was a long silence as Adrien sobbed, facing away from the lying bitch, not accepting the truth, but also knowing in fact that it was true. He couldn’t accept it, refused to accept it and hated to accept it. But as the rain pounded harder on the glass, the lightning striking in endless sparks and the thunder booming loudly in the distance, he knew it was true.

His father was a killer. His father almost killed Marinette, and him… his own son.

“Adrien,” Lila said, her voice quiet. “Listen—”

Her hand touched his shoulder and that’s when he lashed out, turning around, shoving her hand away and punched her hard in the face, making her fall back and crumple to the ground, unconscious.

Adrien sobbed, holding his hurting hand around the wrist, staring down at Lila’s broken face, blood trickling from her nose and cracked lips.

Plagg flew out from behind the toaster and landed on Adrien’s shoulder. “Kid—”

“Don’t Plagg,” he said, shaking his head, still crying. “Just… don’t.”

Plagg flew off his shoulder and floated in front of his face, giving him a sympathetic look. “I know, kid, I’m sorry… but Marinette and Tikki have been taken. We need to go get them.”

The sound of Marinette’s name jolted him, and he suddenly stopped crying, looking up at Plagg with a wet face as his tears continued to stream down his face.

He sniffed, wiping his face and breathing deeply. “You’re right,” he said, rubbing his face. “You’re right, I need to go get her… I can’t lose her to.”

Without another word, he rushed back upstairs, pulling on clothes as fast as he could. He doesn’t bother grabbing the rest of his clothes, only resorting to his phone so he could call the others and maybe help look for her before he gets back.

He refused to let the sudden realization slip into his brain, instead focusing on the fact that Marinette was gone and that he needed to find her before something terrible happens.

When he finished dressing, he grabbed his phone off the bed and was about to head out the door when he spotted Marinette’s phone still on the nightstand. She had left it there, face down and alone, probably not wanting anyone or him trying to track her down.

He walked around the bed to it and picked it up, opening it and surprised to find the passcode was gone and instead, opened the phone straight into the notes. She had left behind a note for him, a short and terrifying note.

**Don’t look for me. I love you.**

He gripped the phone tighter, his thoughts calling out to her mindlessly even though he still didn’t get a reply back from her.

He shook his head, “Like hell I won’t Mari,” he said, slipping her phone into his pocket and walking to the door.

He jogged down the stairs, walking back into the kitchen. He ripped the curtains off the windows and tore them into smaller strips. He leaned over Lila’s body and wrapped her hands behind her back before tying her wrists together and did the same with her ankles. Just for good measure, he stuffed some cloth in her mouth, not wanting to listen to her annoying voice and not wanting her to give them away.

He then tossed her limp body over his shoulder, grunting from the weight and walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside. He slipped the keys from his pocket, still there from the day before and unlocked the car, tossing Lila in the back seat.

He got in the car, started it up, then sped down the dirt road.

 ** _I know you can’t hear this, My Lady,_** he thought, hoping that maybe she did. **_But I’m coming to get you. You just need to hold on, okay, and once you can, try and tell me where you are._**

He paused, waiting for any kind response, but still got nothing.

**_Just tell me you’re alive, please._ **

Nothing.

**_Marinette._ **

He felt something, a slight stirring in the back of his head, barely… but it was there.

 ** _I hear you,_** he said, relief flooding his senses. **_I hear you, and I’m coming._**

**_Adrien…_ **

He froze, stopping the car at the entrance to the main road. **_My Lady?_**

 ** _Adrien…_** her thoughts sounded so weak, so fragile. **_Adrien, I don’t know where I am… Adrien it hurts, there’s so much pain…_**

His heart broke for her, **_I’m so sorry, My Love, please, I need you to hold on._**

**_Adrien… Adrien please… save me… I thought I could do it, but I can’t—_ **

Her thoughts cut off abruptly and a scream filled his head and he covered his ears, the action doing nothing as the high-pitched squeal filled his head.

 ** _My Love,_** he said, once the noise faded. **_Mari, what is going on?_**

He felt her sob. **_Ow…_**

Adrien looked from side to side on the road, pulling out on the road once he saw no cars coming and screeched on the pavement. He pressed on the acceleration, praying that no cop caught up to him this time, because his lady was in trouble and he needed to get to her.

 ** _Mari,_** he said, trying to reach her again. **_Mari, what’s going on?_**

Nothing.

He panicked, **_Marinette!_**

**_I’m here._ **

He breathed, focusing on the road. **_What is happening to you? Why are you in so much pain?_**

She sobbed. **_They’re torturing me._**

He froze. **_What?_**

**_They’re torturing me for Chat Noir’s name._ **

His blood went cold. ** _Well, give it to them!_**

**_I can’t._ **

He shook his head. **_Don’t worry about me right now, just tell them!_**

**_Adrien, you don’t understand._ **

He felt like crying. **_Then help me understand!_**

**_If I tell them your name, they’re going to kill me._ **

“Shit!” he yelled, frustration running through his veins. **_Okay, how long do you have?_**

**_Not that long, Adrien, it hurts so much. I don’t know how much more of this I can take—_ **

She suddenly screamed again, and Adrien had to focus all his will power on the road, trying not to crash at his high speeds. Her screams were piercing, and they tore him to shreds on the inside so much that he had to let himself start crying, or else he might crash.

**_I need you to hold on, okay? I know it hurts, but just focus on me, okay? I’m going to send Alya and Nino to get you, and I should be there in a few hours._ **

**_A few hours?_** She asked, her mind exhausted. **_Adrien, I can’t last that long._**

 ** _Alya and Nino are in Paris,_** he said, trying to calm her. **_I can’t get to you on time, but they should be able to hold out without me. I took Lila down already, so it’s an even match between Hawkmoth and Mayura._**

She shrieked again, this time it cut short and she sobbed horribly. He could feel the pressure of something cold and sharp on her skin, and it made his blood boil with rage.

 ** _Adrien…_** she said, sobbing. **_Adrien, please hurry._**

 ** _Just focus on my voice, Mari._** He said, not wanting to listen to her screams but if she was going to hold on, she needed him. **_I’m going to be here the whole time, okay? Can you hold on for me?_**

There was a long pause, her presence still there as he listened to her crying. _He needed to get to her._

 ** _Okay,_** she said, gasping. **_Okay, I’ll hold on._**

 ** _Don’t break, Mari,_** he said, terrified of the thought. **_Don’t you dare break._**

 ** _Just be here,_** she said, her thoughts broken. **_Just please, stay here._**

 ** _I’m not going anywhere,_** he said. **_Breath, and hold on, My Love._**

 ** _I’m sorry,_** she said. **_I’m so sorry you have to listen to this._**

 ** _Don’t worry about me,_** he said, shaking his head. **_Just focus on my voice, okay? I’m not leaving you, no way in hell am I doing that._**

 ** _Thank you,_** she said, sobbing. **_Thank you._**

With that, he pressed fully on the pedal, driving fast down the road towards the city again, encouraging her to hold on through thought. He kept his word, he stayed with her through all of it, even when the pain wouldn’t stop for several minutes and she cried desperately to him.

He eventually called Nino in between the spaces where she could breath, telling him that they got Marinette and that he needs Carapace and Rena Rouge to go after her. He numbly told them that his father was Hawkmoth, not sparing them the details and told them to look around the Agreste mansion.

He listened to her, let her sob while he shushed her and told her to hold on. There were moments when she said she couldn’t do it, when she almost gave up, but Adrien pushed her to keep going, to keep fighting. This was her life and she shouldn’t let anyone take it from her. He told her to breath, to just get through it until someone found her. He told her that he would heal her as soon as he got to her, since he has to be touching her to do it.

She sobbed, cursed and screamed countless times, all the pain flying from her body and flooding his, the pain ten-fold on her while it only throbbed on him. She begged for them to stop, begged for it to end, but it never did.

Not until he got there and stopped them.

Not until he stopped his father.

Not until he stopped it all.

For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREATH. EVERYONE BREATH.


	37. The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna see it all, give me more... rise up."   
> Imagine Dragons  
> "Rise Up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONING FO TORTURE AND AFTERMATH OF TORTURE EFFECTS. PLEASE BE WARNED. 
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 37: The Rise

Adrien had always imagined himself ramming a car into something because of some dumb teenager thing he did. Although, with his strict lifestyle, that was completely impossible, up until now.

Adrien slammed the front of the car through the closed gates of the Agreste mansion, slamming on the brakes as he swerved James Bond style at the bottom of the stairs. He turned the car off and shoved himself out of the car, stumbling up the steps like a mad man. Plagg flew quietly next to him, his anxiety just as high as his.

When he reached the door, he pounded on it. “Hey!” he yelled; his voice cracked with emotion. “Hey! Open up!”

The door suddenly swung open and Rena Rouge stood there. When she saw it was him, she immediately opened the door wider for him to step in. Carapace stood there as well, all three superheroes, suited up or not, looking absolutely terrified.

Adrien, who was sweating and panting all over himself, looking at either of them as he closed the front door of the mansion.

“Have you guys seen her yet?” he asked, desperation behind his voice as he panted.

Rena shook her head, “No,” she gestured at the house, frustration in her voice as she talked. “We have been searching for the past hour, and we found nothing.”

He nodded, “Marinette stopped responding a few minutes ago.” He gestured for them to follow him as they made their way to his father’s study, pushing open the doors. “I’m pretty sure she’s still alive.”

“How do you know?” Carapace asked, walking into the room with them.

Adrien walked around his father’s desk, pushing away papers and pens, moving things out of the way, searching for any give away of a possible hideout. “I can feel her still,” he said, pulling open some drawers. “Her soul is still holding on to her body,” he looked up at them, “But barely.”

“What does that mean?” Rena asked, concern in her voice.

“It means she’s dying!” Adrien shouted, suddenly turning away and walking to the opposite side of the room. “She’s dying and it’s my fault!” He turned away from them, his body boiling with rage. Rage at his father, rage at himself, rage at Marinette, rage at everything.

“It’s not your fault, Adrien,” Rena said, walking closer to him. “You didn’t know.”

“Yes, I did!” he shouted, turning back to them, their faces wide with shock as he yelled at them. “I knew there was something wrong and I was stupid for not pushing her to tell me!” He clenched his fists, tears brimming his eyes. “I let her go! I should have stopped her!”

“You couldn’t have!” Rena said, stepping towards him. “Marinette did this to protect you, and she knew that you would try and stop her, so she didn’t tell you!”

“We’re soulmates!” he yelled back. “I should’ve sensed it!”

“GUYS!” Carapace suddenly yelled, catching their attention. “Are you seriously arguing right now! She’s dying and you guys are arguing like a couple of annoying kids!” He stepped forward and clasped their shoulders, “We need to find her, before it’s too late.”

Adrien shakes his head, bowing his head to the floor and taking a second. Taking a second to regain himself. He can’t help Marinette if he’s emotional, she’s the one that needed him right now, she’s the one that needed him to fight for her.

Damn straight he was going to fight for her.

He took a deep breath, looking back up at them, “You’re right,” he said, turning away and looking at the stand next to him that his father used regularly. He reached out and touched it, “We need to find her, and the best way we can do that is going through my father’s crap. To try and find whatever hole he’s hiding her in.”

Rena and Carapace leaned over his shoulder as he pressed a few spots on the screen, opening file after file, trying to find something. Trying to find something that will reveal the location of his enemies, and where they are keeping the one, he loves.

“Wait,” Rena says, her brow furrowed as she leaned forward. She pointed at the screen, “What’s that?”

Adrien squinted. It was a tiny file that must’ve been shrunk by his father, almost impossible to see by its size. He dragged the mouse to it, double clicking on it and opening the file. It filled the entire screen, at first it was completely black with a loading sign in the center of the screen, but after a minute, the screen clicked, and an image filled the screen.

“It’s like,” Adrien said, watching it curiously, the image not focusing. “A video or something.”

The image slowly focused and they stared at it, growing more impatient by the second as it took an eternity to completely load the image, the picture still crackling with static.

Adrien leaned closer; his eyes fixed on a figure in the center that seemed to look like a four-legged spider across the screen. There were two other moving beings that stood on either side of the spider, looking human.

Adrien reeled back, gasping as he realized what he was staring at.

“Oh my God,” Rena said, cupping her mouth.

“That’s not a video,” Carapace said, his eyes wide.

Adrien caught his breath, turning his head away from the image. “It’s a live broadcast.” He turned his entire body around, facing the giant painting of his mother. 

They couldn’t see much, only blurry, dark images and shadows, but he would swear on his life that he knew it was Marinette sprawled out like a rag doll. The two figures next to her must’ve been Nathalie and his father, the ones that have been torturing her for hours.

“Where is it coming from?” Rena asked, also turning away and looking at Adrien’s turned back. “Adrien—”

“I don’t know,” he said, his voice shaking. He clenched his fists again, anger boiling in him.

“Adrien,” Rena said, approaching him. “Adrien, calm down—”

“I am calm,” he said, looking up at the picture of his mother.

The rage spiked in him and he seethed, breathing hot air out of his nose like a dragon. He tried to control himself, he really did, but after Marinette got kidnapped, his father being Hawkmoth, even losing his mother all those years ago triggered him. He needed to break something, break and punch and dent something before he took it out on his friends.

He needed to find her. He needed her to be okay. They’ve been through so much together they deserved a break; they deserve to be offered mercy from the universe. Why do good things always happen to evil people while bad things happened to good people? He guessed that was the universe’s way of keeping the balance throughout all the cosmos, so all the good people took the hits, so they didn’t rage across the universe and destroy everything in their path.

He’s seen firsthand what power can do to a corrupt person, and it’s not good. Take his father, for example. His father somehow got a hold of a Miraculous, one of the most dangerous ones out there and look what’s he’s done to the city, to his family, to the people that Adrien loves.

It made him sick.

And it made him angry, so angry that he was hurting one of the best things that has ever happened to him. The girl he was falling in love with, was somewhere, out of his reach and suffering because he couldn’t find her, because his _own father,_ was keeping her from being okay. She was going to be traumatized for life after this, and it was all. His. Fault.

Adrien burned so hot he could’ve burned the house down. Clenching his fists again, he bowed his head, his lips trembling while he held back both a sob and a shout.

Finally, the tension ran to high, and he needed to take it out on something.

Crying out in internal agony, Adrien reeled back, shouting as he slammed both of his fists against the painting, pounding it over and over again as he let lose frustrated cries of agony. His thoughts cried out to her, begging for her to answer, begging for her to be okay.

But he heard _nothing._

He forced himself to stop, pressing his forehead against the painting as ripples of anxiety raged through his body. He was angry, at his father for choosing this path. He was angry at Marinette, for leaving him and not telling him what she was doing or where she was going. He was angry at himself, because all the signs were there, all the signs about his father being the enemy, all the signs that Marinette wasn’t okay, all the signs that were right in front of him—

And he did absolutely _nothing._

One finally burst of agony escaped his throat and he pounded against the painting one final time, before he broke down in sobs, not caring who was watching him.

Something clicked.

Adrien froze, looking up at the painting curiously, watching it for any sign of whatever he just heard. He stepped away from it, his eyebrows furrowing curiously as he watched the painting of his mother do nothing. It was just a painting after all, he should expect for it to do nothing, but something nagged him in the back of the head, something he couldn’t place.

“Adrien?” Rena asked, “You okay?”

He nodded, a thought occurring him as he realized something.

“My father would want it to be close,” he said, turning back to his friends. “My father, when he feels a negative emotion, he would want quick access to his lair.”

Carapace glanced at Rena, “What are you saying?”

Adrien glanced back at the picture. “I’m saying,” he said, as he turned back around and moved closer to it. “Maybe his lair isn’t in the house,” he said, reaching out and touching the painting. “But under it.”

He traced his hands along the curves of the painting, the dry paint that rose above the canvas in artistic, colorful ways. He looked closely at it, he didn’t know why, but he felt as if something was hiding behind it, maybe a secret door or a secret passageway. He has seen his father turn towards it many times to look at the beautiful woman dressed in color, he even found himself staring at it longingly like the picture he has on his monitor upstairs. But there were times when Adrien had accidentally walked in on his father without asking, and he was turned towards the painting, like he had been caught in the middle of doing something.

He couldn’t place it, but something about the painting drew him closer, inspecting it. He wasn’t drawn to it because his mother was staring down at him lovingly, or because he felt a tug in his stomach saying that something was weird about this painting. 

No, it was all a feeling as he reached out and grazed his fingers along the dry paint. Not a tug, not a strong desire, but a little voice in the back of his head telling him that he needed to find out what it meant for himself. He didn’t understand why he was bothering with this when he should be desperately looking for Marinette, but he felt this was important enough.

All questions were answered when he fingers suddenly sunk into the painting, pressing down on a few buttons that were invisible until now.

He heard the clicking noise again, this time it was a lot louder and it continued to increase in speed as he backed away from the painting, expecting it to open wide and reveal something behind it when—

The floor disappeared underneath them, and all three of them fell a short distance downward onto a platform, stumbling against the walls of the small room beneath the floor. Without warning, the small room shifted, and they started sinking downwards, loud creaking ricocheting off the walls.

“What is happening?” Rena asked, looking around the room with caution.

Adrien leaned a shoulder against the wall next to him, also looking around. “I guess we found Hawkmoth’s lair.”

Carapace and Rena Rouge stilled, looking over at him in concern. With all that was going on, Adrien hasn’t fully processed that his father was the enemy he’s been fighting for years. It almost made him collapse and give up on the floor of the lake house, but the mention of Marinette being in danger shook him out of his shock enough to get up.

Right now, the thought of Marinette was the only thing keeping him together.

The small room suddenly brightened up a bit, as they sank lower into a big open space. It looked like a dome from where they stood, a long, metal dome that rounded in the distance, with a giant window that shone the first rays of sunlight of the day through it.

In the distance, he recognized what he saw on the screen, but clearer. He still couldn’t see Marinette quite that well, but he could see her body as they slowly lowered the ground, the two figures standing not noticing them yet.

The little elevator they were in finally settled on the ground with a loud clanking noise, metal grinding against metal. Rena reached out and pushed open the doors to the elevator, causing the two figures to turn to them.

“Stay here for now,” Carapace said, a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien brushed him off, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, a sympathetic look on his face. “But if your father realizes you’re Chat Noir, he might just turn around and kill Marinette.” He locked eyes with his friend, “Her life is on the line.”

Adrien stared at him for a long moment before looking down at his feet. “Okay,” he said quietly.

Carapace nodded, before stepping up after Rena. Adrien backed against the corner of the elevator, Plagg hovering in front of him as he pressed his back against the wall, trying not to be seen.

“What are we gonna do?” Plagg asked, his voice barely coherent.

Adrien shushed him before turning his head in the direction of the scene, a conversation starting up between the two sides.

“Let her go,” Rena said, a dark glare on her face.

There was a short pause, before his father spoke, and Adrien held his breath as his own father refused to let go of the girl he loves.

“We can’t,” his father said, his deep voice booming around the dome. “We aren’t done with her yet.”

Adrien breathed a short-lived sigh of relief, knowing that if they still didn’t know he was Chat Noir, then Marinette must’ve not broken, therefore she must be alive.

The two sides continued talking, unbeknownst of his presence and exchanging the usual words of demand. The demand to let her go and give her back, to give up their Miraculous and come quietly. His father refused, saying he can’t give up on his plans, saying Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’ were essential to his plan.

But just like his father, Adrien wasn’t giving up, not until he had her, not until she was alive in his arms. Not until she was safe, not until then. Never till then.

He closed his eyes and tried to call out to her, tried to provoke anything from her to signify that she was okay, a confirmation that she was still alive. But like she had a few minutes ago, she was radio silent, not responding to him in any other way. He focused all his will power to call to her, trying to wake her up and talk to him, but his words fell on deaf ears, as she refused to respond.

He could still feel her, like a small presence in the back of his head that stroked him soothingly. Her soul was still in the air, but by God was it shattered. Her soul was almost completely broken, similarly to how it felt the day they almost died together.

But it still felt different this time, like the cracks in her soul were bigger and more catastrophic. Almost as if her soul was ripped entirely from her body, floating aimlessly in the air, her shattered pieces too raw and vulnerable to carry life. 

If they got out of this, no, _when_ they got out of this, she was going to be traumatized, more than ever before. He could tell by just the way her shattered pieces of her soul floated aimlessly in the air, broken and impossible to fix. Some of them called out to him, begging him to get her out of here, to save her, but most of them told him to stay away, that she was too broken for him.

The very feeling that she felt like she was too broken for him almost made him sob out loud, but he forced himself to hold it back. She was so broken she wanted to be broken, her body collapsing in on her, her soul completely crushed by the sheer trauma she’s been through. She was so broken that she believed she couldn’t be saved, that she didn’t deserve to be saved, that she was simply too weak for this world.

And, therefore, that she was too hard to be loved.

Adrien doesn’t know how or why he felt all of this, maybe it’s from the exhaustion her soul carried, or her broken pieces calling out to him yet telling him to run. But he knew one thing, he would never abandon her, never. She believed that she had to take on the world by herself, that she needed to carry all the weight. But she has forgotten what partners are for.

They’re there to carry you.

That’s why Adrien gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the wall, clenching his fists angrily as his rage continued to build.

“How do you feel, Plagg?” he asked his kwami.

Plagg nodded, catching on to his plan. “Like I’m ready to kick some evil dude’s ass.”

Adrien grinned, shoving away his doubting and depressing thoughts. “Great,” he said, glancing back at the scene before looking back at his kwami. “Plagg, claws out!”

Like several times before, the air around him filled with green light, surprising both sides of the parties as he stepped between Carapace and Rena Rouge, fully suited and ready to go with a hard look in his eyes as he locked them onto Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir was back.

“They said,” Chat said, stepping forward threateningly. “Let her go.”

Gabriel and Nathalie stared at him, equally surprised looks on their faces as they stared at the newcomer, that was all too familiar and was steadily, growing angrier by the second.

“Chat Noir,” Gabriel said, nodding like he approved. “What opportune timing.”

Chat scoffed, “I can see that,” he glances at Marinette, “I said, let her go.”

Gabriel nodded, “We’ll let her go,” he outstretched his hand. “If you give us your Miraculous.”

He shook his head, “Not gonna happen, now listen to me closely,” he said, taking a step forward, Rena and Carapace close behind him. “You’re going to let her go,” he said, gesturing at Marinette. “And hand us your Miraculous.” Chat cracked his knuckles, “Or I am going to rip you apart.”

Gabriel chuckled, low and deep as he to, took a step forward. “And what is a few teenagers against me?” he said, gesturing at them. “You three are small, incompetent. What is your power compared to mine?”

Chat growled, “Watch yourself, Hawkmoth.” He shook his head, “You have no idea what we are capable of.”

Gabriel grinned, “Sure, you three are powerful, but…” he turned sideways and gestured at the broken body of Marinette, which Chat hadn’t seen earlier in all its detail. “You’re nothing without your leader.” He chuckled again, mocking them, “And she’s… well, take a look.”

Chat wished he hadn’t seen her, but found it hard to turn his gaze away from the broken body of Marinette. She was limp, her arms hanging outwards to chains that pulled her arms tight, her ankles shackled to the floor with heavy metal rungs. Her head was bowed, and she looked like she wasn’t even supporting her own weight, leaning forward as she hung from the chains supporting her.

Chat looked at her with a horrible realization that she didn’t just look unconscious… she looked dead.

He burned hot like fire as a rushing protectiveness filled his entire body, making his muscles clench tightly and his knees tremble with rage. He clenched his fists, tearing his gaze from her broken body, looking just about as broken as her soul felt.

Gabriel and Nathalie suddenly took that opportunity to transform, their bodies glowing in purple and blue light as they transformed to their darker half, the part that did all the wrong. Hawkmoth and Mayura stood where Nathalie and Gabriel stood moments before, their tall forms grinning evilly at them.

He locked eyes with his father under his own mask, and for once in his life had a deep and dark presence stir inside him, the one that both screamed to protect Marinette, but also tear his father to shreds. 

Chat, without taking his eyes off his enemy, turned slightly to his friends beside him. “Distract Mayura and Hawkmoth, and get Marinette’s earrings back,” he said, turning fully back to them. “I’m gonna get to her.”

They both nodded.

“You can count on us, dude,” Carapace said, lifting his shield from his back.

“I’m ready,” Rena said, also bringing out her flute, standing ready.

Chat continued to stand straight, feeling like he was at a shoot out in an old western movie, waiting for whoever would strike the first blow. Whoever would cause the first scar to be inflicted. He quickly realized that the first scar was the day his father became Hawkmoth, without him knowing.

_This is his last day as the evil man he is_ , he thought. _So, help me God._

He pointed at him with a clawed hand, “Your days are over, Hawkmoth.” Not giving his enemy a chance to respond, he raised his hand. “CATACLYSM!” Once the dark destruction magic circled his fingertips, he slammed the palm of his hand against the floor, making it crack underneath him. The platform they stood on groaned loudly, shifting underneath them and rocking back and forth. 

Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace lunged forward, just as the ground beneath them crumbled, creating no way out. They shouted in rage, Rena going after Mayura while Carapace went after Hawkmoth, Chat, keeping his promise as he ran to his lady.

He crumpled in front of her, reaching out and delicately touching her unseen face in his hands, hoping he wasn’t hurting her.

“My Lady?” he said gently, lifting her head so he could look at her.

Her face was cut up, broken and bleeding from every possible area. She had a swollen eye, closed shut from the swelling with purple and blue bruises over her eyelid. Her other eye was worse, her lid cut and bleeding out over her cheek. The skin on her cheeks were broken, like she’s been punched in the face, multiple times. Her nose was crooked, and her lips were dripping a mixture of blood and saliva.

She was still unconscious as Chat noticed the long cuts on her body, along her arms, her legs, her back. Her clothes were barely holding together by a threat, her body that had been cut and carved almost everywhere. Her chest was torn, cuts along the curve of her breasts as her visible bra held up by one strap on her shoulder. There were deep gaps in her skin, almost as if someone cut a piece of skin out of her.

The very sight of her broken body made him want to crumble, because she was still calling out to him, but her brokenness, both physical and mental, completely shattered her own will to live. She wanted to die, she was in so much pain that she wanted it to end, and the very thought of her leaving, leaving him behind, terrified him.

He reached out and cupped her face, bringing her forward until he gently pressed his forehead to hers, and willed his soul to brighten. He forced and pushed until he felt his soul touching the rim of his body, trying to scream life into hers. His bright, heavy and full of light soul called out to all her broken pieces scattered across the room, each and every one of them responding to his call. He could feel his soul tugging each and every one of her shattered pieces back, pushing them, forcing them into her body, forcing her will, and forcing her to live.

Because she couldn’t fight this on her own, she thought she had to face this alone, that everything and everyone around her depended on her and her alone. Again, she has forgotten what it means to have a partner.

**_I will carry you,_** he called to her, begging for her to come back. **_My Lady wake up._**

She has forgotten what it means to love someone…

**_I love you, Mari,_** he said.

She has forgotten what it means to live…

**_You need to come back._**

What is love, exactly?

**_Come back to me, My Love._**

Marinette gasped, sucking in a long breath of air before coughing and spitting blood everywhere.

Love is coming back to who feels like home.

“Hey, hey,” Chat says, looking at her as she struggled to open one eye, trying to see him but stopped when she failed to see anything. “It’s me, I’m here,” he said, not daring to hold her face from her injuries, instead burying his gloved hands in her matted, sweaty hair.

He smiled at her, despite the situation. “Hey,” he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

She couldn’t see him, but she whimpered at the sound of his voice, beginning to sob horribly. “Adrien?” she asked, her voice quiet and cracked.

He shushed her, “Try not to say my name,” he said, watching her struggling to stay conscious. “I’m here, My Love, I came.”

She sobbed, “You… you came?”

He nodded, “Of course I did, Princess,” he said, reaching out to one of her shackled wrists. “I would never abandon you.”

“Chat…” she says, groaning. “Chat, it hurts.”

He shushed her gently again, “I know,” he said, as he used his other hand to rub her side affectionately. “Try not to think about it, okay?”

“I’m sorry!” she suddenly says, breaking down in tears as Chat frees her left hand, her body collapsing against his. “I’m sorry I left you, this is all my fault, I’m so—”

“Stop blaming yourself,” he said sternly, as he ripped the second shackle off her other wrist and she fully collapsed against him, a sobbing mess. “This isn’t your fault, Mari.”

She sobbed, not responding.

He reached behind her and ripped off the chains holding her feet, and she sobbed as she finally was set free.

“Hey,” he said, pulling her back so he could look at her. “I’m gonna take your pain away now, okay?”

She nodded, “Please…”

He pulled her close, “I’ve got you, just breath, My Lady,” he felt her weak arms attempt to hug him back, but they dropped to her sides again, her body collapsing in on itself. 

He could vaguely hear his ring beeping, but he didn’t care, didn’t care if the whole world saw his true identity, just as long as he could hold her and heal her.

He kissed her forehead, trying to pull her closer without hurting her broken body. “Is it working?” he asked, still holding her.

She sobbed, before nodding against him, her face buried in his chest.

He breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh thank God.”

He could feel it to, as if his own soul or body was the one being repaired and fixed, put back together by the person he loves. He guessed that as she slowly felt better, as the pain slowly faded from her body and filtered through him and out into the nothingness, that if she felt stronger, than so did he.

Maybe that’s what love is to.

She soon took a deep breath against him and he pulled back, looking down at her. He smiled widely as her face slowly sealed the final cut on her cheek, her chest slowly healing from the gashes and holes in her skin. Her arms and legs closing the final wounds, and she whimpered in relief, collapsing against him again.

He rubbed her back, holding her head against his neck as she breathed, for the first time in a long time, without any pain.

“Chat Noir!” yelled Carapace.

He turned back, locking eyes with him as he dodged another one of Hawkmoth’s attacks. He soon spun in the air, bringing up his arm and yelled, “Catch!” before throwing something small and fast towards him.

Chat raised his arm and closed his hand around the small object. He opened his hand and looked down in relief at Marinette’s earrings, before turning to her again.

“Listen to me, Mari,” he said, reaching out and clasping her earrings in for her, Tikki flying out of them as he did so. He took her shoulders in his hands, giving her an anxious look. “I need you to transform and run.”

Marinette blanched, “What?” she asked, confused. “No, I’m not doing that.”

“You’re weak, and tired,” he said, trying to convince her. “You can’t fight Hawkmoth and Mayura with as vulnerable as you are.”

“Yes, I can,” she said, her eyes growing determined. “If you think I’m leaving you, you’re out of your mind.”

He shook his head, “Mari—”

“Stop it!” she yelled, before turning to Tikki. “Tikki, spots on!”

Just like that, Chat had to look away as Marinette transformed with a pink flash of light, the brightness almost blinding him since he forgot what it looked like, and how intense it was.

She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him, surprised to see a look of pure determination in her eyes.

“It’s us against the world, Chat,” Ladybug said, in all her red and black glory. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

After a long moment of staring at the face he first fell in love with, the girl behind the mask now known to him, he realized something. That maybe she wasn’t the only one that had forgotten what love is about, what having a partner is about, and what _carrying each other_ meant.

She was carrying him to, and that’s what drove him forward.

He pressed his lips against hers, a deep and loving kiss that only lasted seconds before he had to pull away, too many words on his tongue that had to go unspoken for now.

Love was about facing it together and letting yourself be saved.

“As always,” he finally finished.

And that is when they stood.

They stood like the finale of a good action movie, the light from the window shining down on them like a spotlight, casting their shadows across the floor. They stood in slow motion, their suits glinting in the sunlight and catching sight of the fighting scene before them, their very presence and power eerie and creepy.

This moment, as they rose from the ashes, once broken and beaten down, once the two kids running around the city at night, protecting the people from akumas, once seen as kids, now stood with the pride of an adult. The power they held as they faced their enemy, possibly for the last time, was incomparable to anything else in history.

Rising from the dust, wiping their slates clean with their own blood, sweat and tears, cleansing their pride, guilt and shame with the love they held for each other and their city. They wiped it clean, themselves, and only them, because they were going to fight for it.

No one, not even themselves noticed this, but as they stood, their eyes glinted white for a second, power surging through them like never before.

The Fall stood behind them.

But it was no longer a Fall, so to say.

This time, it was more like a Rise.

A Rise Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	38. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It shattered something inside me that hadn't been broken before." ~E Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final battle in this chapter! 
> 
> Get ready guys, it's intense man...

Chapter 38: Shatter

Flying through the air, Ladybug slammed into the wall of the dome, sliding down until she fell on her rear. She groaned, watching through one eye as Chat Noir attacked Hawkmoth with a fierce fire in his eyes, using his baton to perry, block and lunge.

Ladybug struggled to her feet, holding her side as she regained her bearings.

Chat cried out in frustration as Hawkmoth spun him into a headlock, his arm pressing against his throat.

Ladybug stepped forward, using her yo-yo as she threw it at him, the end piece nailing Hawkmoth right in the center of the forehead. He stumbled back, his voice angry and sputtered as he mumbled nonsense.

Chat Noir stumbled out of his grip and backed up next the Ladybug again, both of them standing in ready stances, hands raised and ready to defend themselves.

Chat’s ring beeped, and he glanced at it. “I don’t have that much time left,” he said, locking his eyes back on the enemy. “I used my Cataclysm.”

She nodded, not taking her eyes off Hawkmoth. “Then let’s make this snappy.”

Hawkmoth reeled back, shouting in rage as he attacked them again. Ladybug used his impact weight against him and threw her yo-yo at him, but he dodged easily, first going for Chat Noir.

Chat blocked his first punch with his arm up, before socking him hard in the stomach. Ladybug jumped, before pulling into a roundhouse kick and sent him flying backwards. Hawkmoth tumbled to the ground, rolling to a stop as they readied themselves yet again.

He stood to his feet, his eyes seething. He reached down and drew his sword, twirling it with a flick of his wrist before bending his knees, his sword above his head as he stared them down.

“Ladybug!”

Ladybug looked to the side, and saw Rena Rouge and Carapace waving at her, kneeling next to the limp form of Mayura.

Taking her eyes off the enemy was a mistake. She heard Hawkmoth cry out in rage and she turned back, just as he was bringing his sword down on her head. She raised her arms in defense when suddenly Chat was there, using his baton to block the attack above her.

“Go!” he yelled, before pushing Hawkmoth back and going after him.

Ladybug wasted no time before sprinting to the left, collapsing on the other side of the platform next to Rena, who was holding a struggling Mayura down with her hands pined behind her back. Carapace was lower, holding her defiant ankles on the ground as she continued to fight against them.

“Push her on her back,” Ladybug said, helping them as she pushed Mayura’s shoulder with a grunt, her fight not ebbing.

“You can’t win!” Mayura said suddenly, locking her ferocious eyes on Ladybug. “You can’t beat—” Ladybug reeled back and socked her in the face, her immediately slumping into unconsciousness.

She reached out to her chest, where the peacock Miraculous was pined to her jacket, the pin colorful as it was being used. She ripped it from her clothes, causing a tear in the fabric, and Mayura’s transformation dropped, leaving an unconscious Nathalie.

“What do you want us to do?” Carapace asked, letting go of her ankles.

Ladybug thought for a moment, vaguely hearing her partner and enemy struggling for dominance behind her. Trusting Chat Noir to take care of himself a little while longer, she glanced back, across the basin, where she assumed the bridge used to be after Chat Noir used his Cataclysm. She locked her eyes on the elevator across the bowl, the light above it still glowing, therefore, still working.

She turned back to Rena and Carapace. “Take her outside, call the police, and tell them to get here as fast as they can.”

“What about you?” Rena asked, concern on her face.

Ladybug glanced back at the fighting Chat Noir, who was tiring from the fighting, but Hawkmoth also looked exhausted from the constant blocks and blows he was taking.

“We’ve got this,” she said, grinning. “I have a feeling we’re gonna win.”

Rena and Carapace nodded. “Got it!” Then, carrying Nathalie’s limp form, they jumped across the empty space before clambering into the elevator, pressing for the doors to close.

“Ladybug!”

She jerked her head back at the scene, just as Chat Noir’s ring beeped a final warning, and as the last pad faded, so did his transformation. Hawkmoth, not registering that was Adrien in front of him at first, twisted in the air, before kicking Adrien in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards near the edge of the platform.

“Adrien!” she cried, running forward.

She didn’t get very far when Hawkmoth’s sword surprised her out of nowhere. She blocked the first attack, but he shoved her hands away right before he slammed the hilt into her face, making her crumble to the ground. She looked up from the ground as he turned his angry gaze away from her.

Hawkmoth reeled back at her partner; his face still bent in anger when it suddenly softened as he realized who it was.

“Adrien?” Hawkmoth asked, disbelief in his voice. His face bent from anger to confused really quickly, which almost gave Ladybug whiplash. “You’re… Chat Noir?”

Adrien looks up at his father, still masked above him. He grunted before pushing off one of his hands, forcing himself to his feet. As he stood, he held his right shoulder as if it were injured. He gave his father a dark look of disapproval and betrayal, like he was some rotten stain of blood that was left on his clothes.

He has, in fact, left blood on his son before.

Adrien wiped his face with his good hand, the look of disapproval slowly evolving to fiery rage. “And you’re Hawkmoth,” he stated simply.

Hawkmoth took a step forward, his hands up in warning. “Son—”

“Why?!” Adrien suddenly exploded, throwing his hands up in frustration. His eyes were filled with the pain of betrayal his father carried on his shoulders, the fire slowly burning hotter as he looked at the man behind the mask. “Why would you do this to someone? To Paris? To _me_?” he asked, gesturing at himself. “Tell me, what is so important you can’t live without?!”

“Adrien—”

“Why?” he asked, his voice softer, tears brimming his eyes as his voice tightened. “Why am I not enough for you?”

“Son,” Hawkmoth said, rooted to the spot. “You need to understand. I’m doing this for you.”

“You—” Adrien narrowed his eyes at him. “You think I want this?” He gestured to nowhere in particular. “I _don’t_ want this! You’re going around, akumatizing people and killing even more! Almost killing the woman I love!” He stepped forward, his jaw clenching at him. “Why the actual _hell_ would I want that?”

Hawkmoth stared at his son for a long moment, his eyes growing sad as he realized he had almost killed him, and the people he loves.

Ladybug watched in astonishment as the man that she, for so long believed was evil, and believed he still was, slowly crumble in front of her. His demeanor softened, as if he was making a sad decision.

He slowly backed up, his eyes on his son the entire time as he reached behind him. He placed his hand on something that was shrouded in a curtain of darkness and pressed down on it. Suddenly, that part of the room lit up as spotlights from above shone down on the area, lighting up a small section behind him that was covered in green plants and flowers. In the center of the small garden, was a large, white tube, that lay back on some bars, keeping something that was obviously inside, hidden.

“This is why I chose to do this, Adrien,” Hawkmoth said, still holding his son’s gaze.

Finally, he pressed another button on the tube, and the lid slowly opened, revealing…

Ladybug, still on the ground, widened her eyes as she saw who was inside, before immediately returning her gaze to Adrien, who had paled and looked like he might start panicking.

“Mah… mother?” he asked, his voice tightening more as tears filled his eyes again.

Indeed, it was. Emilie Agreste laid inside, fast asleep with her hands laced on her stomach. Her face was peaceful, almost as she were only sleeping. But, considering the circumstances, she knew better than to think she was only sleeping.

But, still, Ladybug couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Adrien’s mother was.

She turned her gaze back to Adrien, who had a look of pure pain on his face. Confusion rippling across his features, and his mouth contorted in what looked like painful ways as he tried to contain the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes.

“Wh… what—” he started to say, before getting cut off.

“Why do you think I’m doing this?” Hawkmoth asked, his voice quieter as he watched his son react. “I don’t want to hurt people, Adrien. But I’m willing to go to any lengths to get her back.”

Adrien’s gaze suddenly tore from his mother and to the ground, his lips parted and his eyes wide with pain. He didn’t respond, so Hawkmoth continued.

“We could be a family again, my son,” he said, placing a hand on the glass that separated Emilie Agreste from the world. “We could bring her back.”

Adrien stepped back once, shaking his head and still staring at the ground. “I—”

“I just need something from you,” he said, outstretching his hand. “Hand me your Miraculous, son.”

“Adrien,” Ladybug cut in, coming out of her shock as she stood to her feet quickly. She tried to catch Adrien’s eye, but he refused to look at either of them. “Adrien, you can’t. There’ll be a terrible price to pay in return, something worse than this.”

“Adrien,” his father said, his hand still outstretched to his son. “Give me yours and Ladybug’s Miraculous, and we can bring her back.”

“Miraculous…” Adrien said, trialing off with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Hawkmoth confirmed, his lips quirking has he saw his own progress. “Yes, your mother, Adrien.”

Adrien looked back at his mother, his eyes still wide and terrified. “Mother…”

“C’mon,” his father said, taking another step forward. “Give it to me, son.”

“ _Adrien_ ,” Ladybug said, panicking as he started to look more confused. “ _Adrien. Don’t_.”

“She stands in the way of us being a family again!” Hawkmoth shouted, making Adrien flinch. “Kill her, my son, and get her Miraculous for me. For _your mother._ ”

“ _No_!” Ladybug cried, looking to Adrien desperately. “Adrien, you can’t. You know it’s wrong, don’t give into the pain!”

He shook his head, placing his hands on his ears as his face contorted again, tears falling down his cheeks like he was losing his mind.

“Adrien, look at me!” She cried, her own eyes watering.

He didn’t.

“Look at me!”

She waited a few long, painful moments as Adrien slowly turned his wet gaze to her, the pain in his eyes almost unbearable.

It broke her heart to see him like that, feeling something cracking in her own chest like a broken bone shattering. She could feel his pain from here, the weight of it all crashing into his body, too much for him to take, so he slowly cracks and breaks. The pain filling him to the rim as he spilt over in a flood of emotions, a broken spirit crying out like a dying animal.

He was trying to resist, trying to resist the pain as it almost overtook him. But he was doing it all on his own, like that selfish cat was. He always burdened himself with the weight of the world, thinking he had to carry it, and himself, alone.

But he didn’t. And she was going to make sure he knew that.

“Hey,” she said gently, sending warm thoughts to him to calm him down a bit.

He didn’t respond, only staring into her eyes with a clouded look.

“I will carry you,” she said, her tone soothing.

He froze, his body responding to the words.

“I will carry you, My Love.”

Adrien flinched, recognizing the nickname as the comforting words seeped underneath his skin, his body warming slightly. The pain wasn’t completely gone, but it had ebbed a bit, making the clouds fade away from his eyes, and his gaze gained a clearer look.

“I…” he said, his voice cracked with emotion. “I won’t,” he said, turning back to his father, his eyes becoming more focused., “I won’t, father.”

Ladybug’s chest flooded with relief, almost collapsing to the ground again. But the relief was short lived as she heard Hawkmoth seethe with anger a few feet away.

His eyes gained a fiery look, his blood boiling beneath his skin so hot she could almost feel it. His hands clenched and shook, one of the them gripping his cane next to him.

“Fine,” he said, his voice low and threatening. He extended his cane to his son, his eyes still boiling. “Then, I’ll make you.”

That’s when he released an akuma from his staff.

“NO!” Ladybug cried, running forward as the akuma approached Adrien’s wide and shocked eyes, him stumbling backward and hitting the ground. She threw her yo-yo forward, calling out the cleansing words as she caught the akuma in her yo-yo, stopping and releasing it.

She ran forward again, standing in front of Adrien as she spun her yo-yo in front of her, her expression darkening as her protectiveness filled every bone in her body, making her limbs shake with rage.

“Stay away from him!” she yelled.

Hawkmoth scowled, before shifting his feet to the side. Ladybug reached behind her and grasped Adrien’s hand, pulling him to his feet and keeping him behind her. She never turned her gaze from her enemy, staring him down with a burning hot rage.

They circled each other, like two lions about to pounce for dominance.

Hawkmoth shook his head, disapproving his son, “You’re betraying your mother by refusing, Adrien.” He neared the edge of the platform, stopping and straightening, giving them a cold glare. “How _shameful_.”

Ladybug reached behind her and grasped Adrien’s wrist, squeezing him lightly. “Don’t listen to him, Adrien,” she said, not taking her eyes off her enemy. “He’s trying to get in your head.”

“Too late,” Hawkmoth said, shaking his head at them. “Teenagers,” he rolled his eyes, mocking them. “So tiny, small, naïve and… easy to break.”

“We aren’t just kids anymore,” she challenged, still spinning her yo-yo in front of her in defense. “We aren’t just your pawns in your chess game anymore. We are superheroes, and we are going to stop you from making that wish.”

Hawkmoth huffed, “You can try,” he said, giving them another disapproving look. “What is your power compared to mine? You two are still relying on time limits.”

“And you,” Ladybug countered, “Are relying on the toxic love you have for your wife.” She shook her head, her turn to throw him a disapproving look. “Karma’s real, and it will come back to bite you in your ass later. Considering how many lives you’ve ruined; people you’ve traumatized and lives you’ve taken.” She straightened, before retracting her yo-yo and pointing at him, still glaring daggers. “Today is the day you face all the hurt, pain and trauma you’ve caused,” she pointed at herself. “And I am your judge.”

Hawkmoth scowled, “I got your Miraculous once, Ladybug,” he said, his eyes darkening. “I can get it again.”

She seethed again, “I will never give you my Miraculous, willingly, ever again.”

“You will,” he said back, nodding a few times. “Eventually, you just need the right…” he rubbed his chin, before glancing at Adrien, an evil smirk forming on his lips. “Persuasion.”

Ladybug’s blood boiled, “How _dare_ you.” She gripped Adrien’s wrist harder, as to keep him balanced. “He’s your _son_!”

“And she’s my wife!” he yelled, exploding. “I need her back, and this is the only way.”

Ladybug glowered, “And sacrificing your son to do it?” she says, her voice shaking from rage as it built like a volcano about to erupt inside her. “Is that what she wants?”

Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes, “She’d understand.”

That’s when Ladybug finally felt something dark and powerful rising inside her, like a heat building in the pit of her stomach that wanted to explode. She could feel the energy running through her veins, her blood boiling like acid that was reacting with explosive chemicals.

As she felt this anger building, this power that didn’t stop, she let it rise. Once, maybe a few hours ago, she would’ve suppressed it, pushed it down until it was gone and faded, but for once, she was tired of pushing it down. She was tired of feeling like the scared little teenager that didn’t know what she was doing, tired of feeling helpless and useless compared to everyone else.

She was _tired_ of the way her life had been so far, and right now, she was going to fix it. By ending this horrible day and walking home with peace in her heart.

This was the day, where she would let go, and Fall.

“No,” she said simply.

Suddenly, like a bomb going off, a ripple of power pushed out of her body, sending out a shockwave that was so powerful it knocked both Hawkmoth and Adrien off their feet. The window behind her shattered into a thousand pieces from the ripple effect of the power dripping off her figure.

Ladybug’s eyes were closed for a moment, before she slowly opened them. Her eyes were glowing white, her form emanating power like never before.

Hawkmoth stared at her with fear in his eyes as she brought her eyes down to him. 

“What—how—”

“ _The past spirits of the Miraculous are not happy with you, Gabriel Agreste_ ,” she said, her voice blending with multiple lower voices, echoing around the room as they all spoke in unison. Ladybug stepped forward, stretching her arm to him. “ _Hand over your Miraculous and come quietly._ ”

Hawkmoth glared at her, despite her terrifying form. He stood, giving her a cold glare. “Never.”

Ladybug nodded at him, dropping her hand to her side as she slowly turned back to Adrien, still on the ground, watching her with wide eyes.

“ _Go,_ ” she said.

Adrien didn’t argue, instead scrambling to his feet and running towards the garden, possibly finding some bush to hide behind.

She turned back to Hawkmoth, “ _In that case_ ,” she said, bringing yo-yo back out and spinning it next to her. “ _I’m just gonna have to take it from you_ ,” she said, bending down into a defense stance.

Hawkmoth scoffed, also getting into a defensive stance. “You can try, child.”

She smirks, “ _Funny_ ,” she said, lifting her other hand and looking at it with smugness. “ _This power doesn’t seem so childish_.” She pauses, looking back at him. “ _It almost feels like this is going to be easy.”_

Hawkmoth shook his head, “Don’t count on it.” He brought his cane up, bringing out the sword he hid inside, and readied himself.

And that’s when they lunged, yelling in rage as their weapons collided.

. . .

Adrien crouched behind a bush, hearing Ladybug and Hawkmoth, _his father_ , battling against each other only meters away.

He was shell shocked, he couldn’t think straight, and he suddenly had the feeling like his chest might explode. A rising build up of anxiety and fear rose up from his stomach, reaching back to the bottom of his spine and sending chills along his sweaty skin. He felt feverish, so much so that he might pass out from sheer fear, exhaustion and pain.

_Mother._

Adrien glanced back in the direction of the white casket, the one that held his mother’s sleeping form, looking peaceful despite all the chaos raging around her.

He turned away, wrapping his shaking hands around himself, feeling his heart lurching in his chest.

“Kid?” Plagg said, flying out of his shirt. “Kid, you okay?”

Adrien bowed his head, shaking it.

Plagg nodded, “Okay.”

There wasn’t much anyone could do for him now, he just found out, all in one day that his father is a terrorist, his mother has been down her this whole time, and the girl he loves almost died because of his father.

The number of emotions he was experiencing right now, were indescribable, and the amount of pain he was in, was unmatchable.

Adrien sobbed, feeling his world crack and shatter, feeling like nothing could get worse from here. Nothing was worse that finding out that the people you loved the most and the people that are supposed to love you, are the ones that completely shattered his world. He didn’t know how to express it, other than writing it down with the tears that rolled down his cheeks, the sobs escaping his throat, and the heartache ripping his chest apart.

His world, and all that he knew, was _shattered._

He sobbed horribly, his throat tightening in painful ways as he let lose his emotions upon the world, the universe that was so cruel to him. His fate was to rot in this pit of darkness he found himself in forever, his body slowly decaying from the tears that flowed nonstop and the pain that tore him apart in ways indescribable.

He was alone, and scared, and wanting to die. Like it had in Marinette only minutes before, he could feel his soul breaking, shattering and floating in the air aimlessly, trying to find a purpose, a will to live. But, as he searched, he found nothing.

He didn’t know how long he knelt there, only that the pain inside his own body was slowly breaking him, breaking him from the inside out. He felt numb and in pain at the same time, which he didn’t know was possible. He guessed it was, but only when the pain is so much that your brain starts to convince you there is no pain, but rather a cold numbness that’s possibly worse than the pain itself.

He felt like he was slipping, similarly to the day he was stabbed and almost died. Although, this was a different kind of slipping, more like his mind was fritzing out and sparking, like a loose wire in the wall. At any moment, the wire could spark and set the entire house on fire, killing, suffocating and breaking everything inside.

He felt lost, confused and limp. His limbs shook violently from his sobs and pain, the shivers that crawled up his spine like cold fingertips. He didn’t feel anchored like he had only hours before, only hours before he was lying next to Marinette, sleeping next to her in a state of bliss and calm. Now, it was like his anchor on his ship had shifted when she was gone, and it completely let go of the rocks when he found out she was missing. Then, he crashed into the raging waves, sinking below the depths of the ocean and drowning as he listened to her screams.

He felt completely gone from this world, and the only thing he thought might help him now, the only thing that wasn’t as painful as accepting it, was death.

Nothing kept him grounded. So, he might as well shatter along with his soul.

**_No, Adrien._**

He flinched, surprised by the intensity the voice carried. Her voice familiar and warm, but he couldn’t place it. He didn’t recognize her voice.

**_Adrien, you have to fight. You need to get up and help me. You say you want to shatter? Don’t, because if you do, I’m shattering with you. I love you, Adrien, and I can’t live without you. Right now, I need your help, so hurry before it’s too late._**

He didn’t move, still not recognizing the voice over the deafening sound of his own pain.

**_Adrien,_** it said again, gentler this time. **_I will carry you._**

His head snapped forward.

_Marinette._

He locked eyes with Plagg, finding his beating heart in his chest and forcing it to pump his blood faster, forcing his adrenaline to rise. He could feel it, his feet slowly being pulled back to earth as gravity took hold of him again, his chest lightening a bit before straightening his torso.

He wasn’t completely back together, but it was okay to be broken and still save the world. Besides, Marinette will hold him together until he needs to break down again, and he will do the same for her.

He turned back to Plagg, forcing his thoughts from his head and locking eyes with his kwami. “Please tell me you’re ready to go.”

Plagg nodded, “Glad you stuffed that bit of camembert you found in the car in your shirt?”

Adrien smirked, “Thank God for camembert.” He stood, looking down at his ring for a long moment, before nodding and steeling himself.

“Plagg, claws out!”

. . .

Ladybug kneed Hawkmoth in the stomach, for once sending him flying through the wall of his study. He tumbled to the ground in the front room where the front door was. For several minutes, they grappled at each other in the dome room, before Hawkmoth had thrown her hard enough, she crashed through the floor and found herself on the floor of his study. She moved before he could slam his sword in her chest and shoved him backwards as she flipped back onto her feet, ready for him.

The power the Fall had given her was long gone faded, leaving her just with the adrenaline and determination to kick his ass, send him flying through a wall for once.

She stepped through the hole in the wall, just as Hawkmoth struggled to his hands and knees, his keeled over body in the center of the room.

She approached him, her footsteps loud and confident as she neared him, standing only a few feet away as she outstretched her arm to him, her eyes burning fiercely.

“It’s over Hawkmoth,” she said, his head looking back up to meet her fiery eyes. “Give me your Miraculous.”

Hawkmoth hissed, rising to one knee and shifting his jaw with his hand, glaring at her. “I’d rather die,” he said, his tone low.

Ladybug reeled back with her fist, slamming it into the side of his face and causing him to jerk to the side, blood splattering from his cracked lips.

Hawkmoth laughed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as a steady stream of blood crawled over his lips and down his chin. He wiped it all away in vain as more blood replaced it. His white, insane smile only looked creepier with the blood slowly staining his perfect teeth.

“If you want my Miraculous,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. “You’re gonna have to kill me.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the villain. She outstretched her arm again, “Give me your Miraculous,” she said, locking eyes with him. “I don’t kill.”

Hawkmoth nodded, looking down for a second before looking back up, his evil smile returning.

“I know,” he said.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and shoulder, before spinning her around and tossing her across the room.

Ladybug wasn’t expecting it, so she clumsily flailed through the air, before landing hard on the marble floor, cracking her head against the hard surface, leaving her dazed on her back. Her vision was fuzzy as she squinted, trying to see through all the clouds in her eyes.

In her stupor she was unable to do anything but groan in pain as Hawkmoth kneeled over her helpless form, pining her arms to her side as he straddled her hips, making it impossible to move. She struggled against him, trying to free herself once she had enough sense in her to do so. But his weight over hers was too much, including his own amount of super strength and rendered her completely helpless.

He drew his sword and pressed it against her throat, and she immediately stopped struggling, not risking the cold blade that pressed against her skin to draw blood.

“Here we are,” he said, his breath bouncing off her face and making her gag. “It would be so easy for me to kill you quickly and take your Miraculous.” He shook his head, his eyes darkening, “But it would be so much more fun to kill you slowly.”

She shook her head, “You’re not gonna get away with this, and you’re _not_ gonna take my Miraculous.”

He shook his head, “You should’ve killed me then.”

“I told you,” she said, her gaze cold as she stared into his equally icy ones. “I don’t kill. I’m better than that.” She gave him a disapproving look, “Better than you.”

He nodded, gaining a knowing look in his eyes. He leaned back, drawing his sword back from her throat and straightening over her, and she continued with her struggle.

“You may not kill, Marinette,” he said, his voice cold. His gaze darkened and she froze at the sight, pined by his terrifying gaze. “But I do.”

He raised his blade.

Ladybug glanced at it once in fear before squeezing her eyes shut tight, waiting for the weight of the blade to come crashing down on her skin. Waiting for the inevitable pain that would drive her nuts for several minutes, her body fighting to stay alive as she fought for the pain to end.

But it never came.

Hawkmoth gasped above her, and she opened her eyes, and saw him touching his chest with his free hand, a look of confusion and fear on his face.

He dropped the blade next to him.

Ladybug took that opportunity to push him off and scout away quickly, tossing the blade out of his reach.

And that’s when she caught sight of Chat, standing a few feet away from her, his ring hand raised next to him. His face showed pain in many different shades, but she couldn’t understand why he was in pain. Was he hurt? Was there a wound she didn’t know about? Wouldn’t she had felt it if he was hurt?

Ladybug tore her gaze away from Chat and back to Hawkmoth, him leaning back on his elbows on the floor a few feet from her, a look of confusion on his face.

Something dark caught her eye and she glanced down, and noticed, for the first time, the dark shadow that slowly crept up his sides.

She gasped when she realized, looking back at Chat with shock in her wide eyes. 

Chat had used his Cataclysm.

On his father.

“But…” Hawkmoth said, looking down at the darkness that crept up his chest in a slow, torturous matter. He slowly raised his gaze back up to his son, a look of confusion and hurt on his face. “I’m your father.”

Chat pressed his lips together, his eyes filling with nothingness, numbness and pain all at the same time as he stared at his father’s crumbling form. His lips trembled and his eyes crinkled as he struggled to hold the wave of horror back.

“You were never my father,” he said.

Hawkmoth nodded slowly, accepting defeat at last.

His transformation dropped, leaving Gabriel Agreste on the floor, no indication he was in any pain as he leaned back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. He reached up and ripped the jewel that was pined to his collar, holding it in his fist.

“Just as well,” he said, before looking over at Ladybug, locking eyes with her. He outstretched his hand to her, the one holding his Miraculous. “Take it,” he said.

Hesitantly, she reached out and took it from his hand, pressing the overused jewel to her chest, scooting more back and watching in horror as his body crumbled.

“Sir…” she said, her sympathy hitting her hard as she looked down at his face.

He shook his head, “It’s okay,” he said. He cast his gaze back to Chat Noir, who still wore an expressionless look on his face as he watched. Gabriel locked eyes with Ladybug again, surprised by the intensity in the look he was giving her, and she refused to look away as he spoke his next words.

“Take care of him,” he said, a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

She stared at him, then nodded once.

He turned from her, his eyes settling on Chat Noir. He didn’t say anything as the darkness crept up his neck and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as it covered his face and the rest of his body.

And so, the absent father with a broken heart, the evil terrorist that tortured her, and the man that would forever be remembered as a villain, crumbled to ashes right before the superhero’s eyes.

Then, he was gone, leaving behind a pile of black dust.

Dead silence.

Ladybug has never heard silence so quiet, she couldn’t even hear her own breathing, or the shifts of the mansion around her. She couldn’t move, paralyzed by the eerie feeling in her chest, that told her she should react, cry, scream, celebrate, because… after a two long year war, you should celebrate the victory of a fallen villain… right? Or even react? You shouldn’t be shocked, right?

There was small intake of breath, and she slowly turned to Chat Noir, who stood frozen like a statue, his breathing barely visible. He was staring at the pile of ashes, a confused look on his face.

And that’s when it hit her.

Oh, _God._

She swallowed hard, “Chat…?”

He didn’t respond.

“Adrien—”

“Marinette?” he said, his voice small.

She still doesn’t move, her breath slightly labored as she watched him. “What?”

Long pause, and the silence this time was deafening.

“I…” he said, looking up at her. “I just killed my father.”

Ladybug stared at him for a long moment, her mouth agape as he continued staring back at her. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, neither of them knowing what to say, do, or even think.

She could feel his emotions slowly starting to dawn on him, and she took that opportunity to slowly rise to her feet.

“I know,” she said, standing up. She lifted her hands in front of her, trying to calm him as his breathing became more panicked his eyes never leaving hers.

“He…” he looked back at the ashes, before jerking his head back to her, his eyes widened and full of pain. “He… he was gonna kill you… I… I couldn’t just—It—It was him or you, I—I can’t—”

She shushed him, “You don’t need to explain, Adrien.” She creeps closer to him.

He noticed her getting closer and raised his arms in warning, trying to push her away without touching her. He takes a step back, “Marinette, stay away from me,” he said, his voice full of pain. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Ladybug reassures, reaching out to him. “It’s gonna be okay, Kitty.”

He shakes his head, just as she placed a hand on his cheek, resting her other hand on his arm as she stepped into his space.

“No, it’s not, Mari, I just killed my father—” he sobs horribly, his face contorting violently as the first tears drip down his face.

“Shh,” she said, pulling him closer. “C’mere, Kitty.”

Ladybug pulls him in for a hug, holding him tightly around his shoulders, trying to bring him closer. He seemed hesitant on holding her, but he finally caved as he wrapped his arms desperately around her, pulling her hard against him and burying his face in her neck, sobbing.

Chat suddenly crumbled to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore and buried his face in her stomach, crying out in agony and hitting his fists lightly against her stomach.

“I’m sorry!” he cried, his voice cracked and broken as it echoed around the room. “I’m so sorry!”

She shushes him, holding his head and neck as he cried. “It’s not your fault,” she said, trying to reassure him. “It’s not your fault.”

Chat only cried harder, his sobs echoing around the empty room. Ladybug held him, held him until his transformation dropped and she eventually dropped hers. She knelt down to hold him closer, and he collapsed against her in another wave of crying and sobbing.

The scene faded outward, creating the perfect picture, the perfect, tragic ending of the boy that was betrayed by his own father. The father that died in the end, because he was threatening the life of the one he loves.

No words can describe what happened next, only pain in suffering came close enough.

Only loss and tragedy came to mind.

And only Ladybug and Chat Noir had seen it all.

Till it all shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know for sure, but I think I think I'm going to to be posting both chapters 39 and 40 (which is the Epilogue) tomorrow, just because they kind of go together. 
> 
> Which means "Falling" will end tomorrow. 
> 
> I'm going to cry, this story means so much to me and I love how much you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Finally, I already outlined the ending of the story, and it made me cry at two am this morning lol. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for sticking with me this entire time, and may the ending make you cry HAPPY tears. 
> 
> ~being_happy <3


	39. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the 'I' is replaced by 'we' even illness becomes wellness." ~Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ya'll, I promised a happy ending, so here it is!

Chapter 39: Healing

The paramedics rolled one gurney out of his house that morning. It held the limp form of his mother, who was somehow alive and relatively unharmed. They pushed her gurney into an ambulance with flashing lights, and Alya followed her inside while Nino got into his car to follow them. Then, they drove off towards what he assumed was the hospital.

His father, however, since he was reduced to a black pile of dust, was pushed into a little baggy by one of the CSI, then carried out carefully to one of the police cars.

There was a crowd of people just outside the broken gates, not daring to approach the large mansion that homed the person that terrorized their city. It was a mix between civilians and reporters, all of them screaming and shouting things he couldn’t make out. He knew the reporters were no doubt asking for an exclusive, or just asking straight out questions, but either way, no matter how nice they were being, they all seemed like a bunch of hungry hounds that wanted to bury him with.

The civilians were worse. Some had dark looks in their eyes, screaming profanities and throwing anything they could get their hands on at the house. They yelled at the dead man, his father, whys and hows and most of all, how dare yous.

Adrien couldn’t make out one word any of them said, but he knew they were screaming, and didn’t blame them one bit for it.

For he was screaming on the inside to.

It was a cold numbness that filled his body, one in which he was positive shouldn’t be there. He should be feeling something, right? He shouldn’t be this numb after finding out his mother is alive, his father is dead, and he _killed his father._

Of course, no one knew that except Marinette, who stood just inside the house, leaning against the door frame and watching him. His back was to her as he faced the front yard, watching the flashing lights of the police cars and the blinding flashes of the cameras from the top of the stairs. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about this situation. He should be crying, angry, joyful even. The fight was over, his mother was alive, and Hawkmoth was defeated. Except, he wasn’t happy, for the exact reason that Hawkmoth was dead, only because it was the man that was supposed to be raising him. 

He wasn’t in any mood for anyone to talk to him, or touch him, but that all fell away when someone laid a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, looking up into a police officer’s eyes.

“C’mon, son,” he said, tugging him forward. “We have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

He did, but he still nodded.

The police officer guided him to a police car, where he got in the back seat. Considering he’s been the most responsible kid on earth and followed his father’s instructions all the time, Adrien has never seen the inside of a police car. He was surprised to find metal bars that separated him from the police officer as he got into the front seat.

The car door next to him opened again, and he scooted over as Marinette slid in after him, shutting the door behind him.

She didn’t say anything, which he was grateful, and she didn’t touch him, which he was also grateful for. He didn’t want to touch anyone, especially her, since the last person he touched, besides her… died. He couldn’t risk it happening again.

The police station was only a few minutes away, and him and Marinette stepped inside. They were immediately separated into different rooms, that were lined with brown walls and had a table with three chairs around it in the middle.

Two policemen followed him inside, offering him some warm tea or coffee or something, which he refused as they sat down around the table, the two officers sitting across from them. One of them, who seemed like the one in charge, was a maybe ten years older than the second one, his dark hair silvered by age. The younger one, who had a nice face and kind eyes, watched him with sympathy as they carried on with their questioning.

He told them a story, somehow having the mental stability to remember he had to keep his identity a secret.

They first asked about his father, of course, and whether or not he ever knew his father was Hawkmoth. He answered no, and they asked him to further his answer. He told them he never knew until that day, and they asked him to pinpoint the exact moment he found out. With some quick thinking, he told them he was up in his room when he heard a crash, by the time he came downstairs his father was already crumbling. He sent this story to Marinette through thought, so she could repeat it to her own questioners.

Next, they asked about his mother, who has been missing for years and whether or not he knew his mother was living in a casket, half dead for three years. He told them no, and they asked him to further his question again. Catching on how this was going to go, he retold them the night his mother went missing, and that he didn’t know why, how or where she went. Finally, he told them again he had absolutely no idea how she got down there or why she was hurt, which was true.

They asked him about the secret bunker under his very home that he didn’t notice for three years, that whether or not he knew it was there, even if he didn’t know the purpose of it. He told them no, and further explained that he never knew his father even owned a bunker under their house, especially one that large. He also said he had no idea how or when it got there, and when they gave him questioning looks, doubting, he reminded them that there was a secret elevator that only his father knew about, one that he’s never shown them.

They asked him if his father has ever tried to convince him to continue these acts, akumatizing people and using their negative emotions against them. If he was ever approached by him to ask for help, and he told them no, which was a lie.

They asked him whether or not he’s suspected his father doing these acts ever in the past two years. He answered no, which was the truth.

They finally got to the part about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s involvement, which he stiffened at but kept a straight face as they asked him their questions. They asked him where the two superheroes went when his father was gone, and he explained that if they would’ve stayed any longer, their transformation would’ve dropped, and he would’ve figured out who they were. They asked him if he watched the fight take place, and he reminded them that he was in his room up until the last moments of the fight. He didn’t come out until his father was crumbling to dust in front of him, and he watched his father pass. They asked how he became like that, crumbled to dust. He told them that he didn’t really know but said he didn’t see anything on him that was life threatening. The two police officers concluded that Chat Noir used his Cataclysm on him and said that they would have to question him as well. Adrien dreaded the thought.

They asked him why Marinette was there, and if she witnessed the scene with him. He told them that she was just visiting when the fight broke out downstairs, and she followed him out of his room even when he told her to stay. She didn’t see anything, and she came out long after Ladybug and Chat Noir left. He passed this information on the Marinette through thought, and she mentally thanked him in response.

They asked him about Lila and Nathalie, and what they had to do with this. He explained that they were Gabriel’s minions, following him everywhere and doing everything he said. He told them he never suspected either of them being involved.

They asked him many more questions, which took the rest of the day and he didn’t step back outside into the Paris air until the sun had gone down. Marinette stood next to him, him letting her take his hand in hers and leading him to another police car, pulling him inside.

The mansion was taped off, indicating no one should go inside, but the police officer that was driving them reassured them that it was still a crime scene, but there wasn’t a lot of evidence inside the house itself. Most of the evidence was found on the floor in the front room or down in the bunker, leaving the rest of the mansion, including his room, untouched.

Adrien and Marinette walked wordlessly forward as the police car pulled off the curve and into the dark streets of Paris. They stepped through the gates, the ground littered with discarded shoes and other things, the things the people of Paris threw at the house earlier that day.

They stepped into the house, Marinette closing the front door quietly as Adrien laid his eyes on the dark spot of the floor, some ashes still lingering there. He felt her take his arm and lead him past it, walking up the stairs and to his room.

His room was dark, and the high moon that shone brightly that night streamed beams of light through his windows. It was a beautiful night, one in which would be perfect for patrol with his lady… except the last thing he felt like doing right now, for the first time ever, was being Chat Noir.

Adrien heard Marinette closing his bedroom door behind her and they stepped into the center of the room, the kwamis disappearing somewhere he didn’t bother wondering.

He goes to shove his hands in his pockets when he finds a lump in one of them. Curiously, he reached in a brought out the block, which he quickly realized was Marinette’s phone.

He turned around to her, her eyes studying him as he avoided her concerned gaze.

“Here,” he said, extending the phone to her.

Marinette looked down at the phone in surprise, pausing for a few moments before slowly reaching out and taking it.

“Thanks,” she said.

Adrien doesn’t respond, instead turning from her and sliding his shirt over his head, his room suddenly becoming hot and stuffy. He slowed his breathing, trying to hold back the wave of emotions that was bound to cripple him to his knees sooner or later.

He tossed his shirt to the side, looking down as he forced himself to breath.

“You should probably call your mom,” he said, his back still to her. “Ask her to come get you… or something.”

Marinette shifted behind him. “Actually,” she said, her voice quiet. “I thought I’d stay the night.”

Adrien takes a long, shaky breath before letting it out slowly. “You don’t have to.”

She paused, “Your thoughts say otherwise.”

Adrien closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. “Seriously, Mari,” he said. “You should go home.”

He heard her take a step forward. “I don’t think I should.”

“Mari…” he said, pleading. “ _Please_.”

“No,” she said gently. She took a deep breath behind him. “Adrien… I know it’s hard, but you’re—”

“ _Hard_?” he said, finally turning around to face her as she fell silent. “This isn’t _hard,_ Mari… this is _devastating._ ” He shook his head, trying to keep his frustrations at bay. “How would you feel?” he asked, his voice tightening. “How would you feel, if your own father was a terrorist? How would you feel if everyone in your whole God damn life was _lying_ to you? Finding out that everyone and everything you knew, was just _fake_ and a _lie?_ ”

“Stop it,” she said, watching him.

“How would you feel, if you watched your own father crumble to dust?” he paused for a long moment. “How would you feel if you were the one that _killed him_?”

“Adrien,” she warned, “Stop.”

“How would you feel, Mari?” he said, raising his voice as if echoed around the room. He threw his hands up in frustration, his eyes never leaving hers. “Huh? How would you feel if you were forced to choose between your own father and the person you love?”

Long pause.

“And I chose you.”

She didn’t respond.

“I chose you,” he said, his voice more fragile as he stared into her wide, unreadable eyes. “I took my father’s life instead of losing you.” He shook his head, his lips contorting as an effort to hold back the sobs. “And I have no idea how I feel about that right now.”

Marinette stared at him for a long moment, before slowly dropping her eyes to the ground, her expression still unreadable.

“Do…” she started, drawing his attention back to her. “Do you… wish it was me?”

His eyes widened, “No!” he cried, but immediately faltered. “I-I mean… I-I wish I didn’t have to… I couldn’t live with you…” He stopped, knowing if he went any further, he would say the wrong thing. He slumped his shoulders, “I… that’s not what I meant.”

There was another long pause where she didn’t say anything, and the silence that dropped between them was deafening.

“Then,” she said, looking back up at him and they locked eyes. “What _do_ you mean?”

Long pause, as he considered.

“I…” he stopped, looking down. “I think you should leave.”

She shakes her head, “I don’t trust you being alone right now.”

“That’s…” he breathed, shaking his head as he looked away shamefully. “That’s not what I mean either…”

She paused, tilting her head in confusion. “Then… what?”

He looked back at her for a long moment, her skin glowing from the moonlight that streamed through the windows. She looked beautiful, and it only hurt Adrien more as he looked away again, his heart aching.

“I mean…” he said, taking a shaky breath. “I mean… for good…”

Marinette’s eyes immediately widened, “Adrien—”

“I’m—” he interrupted, rubbing his chest anxiously. “I’m not… in the best place right now… and I don’t want to hurt you, so… it’s best if we’re… not…”

He looked back up at her and found her eyes wide with hurt and her lips agape in shock. She only stared at him for a long moment, which only made him feel worse.

“I—” she shook her head violently. “ _No_.”

He takes another shaky breath, “Mari—”

“ _No_ ,” she said more firmly. She took a single step towards him, only a few feet away. “I’m _not_ leaving you.”

“Mari,” he said, controlling his breathing as he looked away, unable to look at her anymore. “I can’t be with you right now.”

“Don’t you _dare_ push me away, Adrien,” she said, her voice becoming a little lower. “Don’t hide from me.”

“I’m not hiding,” he said, a dry laugh escaping his lips only to be cut off by a sob. “You know exactly what’s going on.”

“No,” she said, “I don’t.” She inched closer to him, but still didn’t reach out to touch him. “I have no idea what’s going through your head right now. Don’t push me away, because I’m scared of what might happen if I leave you alone.”

“Marinette,” he said, not looking at her. “ _Please.”_

“I’m not leaving,” she said, taking another step forward. “Just like you wouldn’t leave me, I’m not leaving you.”

“ _Marinette,_ ” he warned, feeling his anger rise. “ _Leave, please._ ”

“No,” she said, reaching out to touch him. “I’m not—”

He pushed her hand away.

“I said _leave!”_ he yelled, his voice cracking from the emotions. “Go! Get outta here! Leave me _alone!_ ”

She backed up two steps, her eyes widening in hurt and her hands raised. 

His own eyes widened when he realized what he did, and his chest filled with fear.

“Marinette—”

“Fine,” she interrupted, dropping her hands to her sides. “Have it your way.” She turned away, leaving.

Adrien panics, “No, wait, _stop_.”

She does, her back to him.

He paused, looking down at his feet while the shame buried him alive. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said after a long moment.

She paused, her body trembling in front of him, and he felt even worse. She was scared of him now, and it was all his fault.

She finally turned slowly and faced him, tears streaming down her face as they locked eyes.

“Too late,” she said, her voice broken.

He closed his eyes in shame, “I… I’m sorry.”

She nodded, turning her wet gaze to the floor and refusing to look at him. She wipes a few tears off her face, before looking back up at him, the same hurt reflecting in her eyes.

“Me to.”

He looked down as his resolve crumbled, leaving him to start sobbing horribly as he refused to look at her. He felt ashamed of himself that he was hurting her, that his name was Agreste and he would forever be known as Hawkmoth’s son, that he was the one, slowly breaking this time.

He doesn’t understand it, the amount of pain you can contain in one body, but he did it, until it finally tipped over and spilled. His sobs echoed around the room, covering his face as the agony took over in wave after wave after wave.

Suddenly, he decides what he wants… and what he needs.

“Can…” he said, through the sobbing. “Can you… stay?”

She doesn’t answer at first, and he cries harder, believing he drove the one good thing in his life away. The one thing the universe gifts to him, and he was the one that pushed it away, spitting in the universe’s face.

But that was before she rushed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly to him. He was surprised, and his sobbing momentarily stopped as her warm hug seeped beneath his skin, calming him slightly.

“Always,” she said, pulling him impossibly closer.

And that’s when Adrien broke down completely, falling to his knees as Marinette followed him, never not touching him and telling him it’s okay. It wasn’t and he knew that, but he didn’t tell her to stop, her words and warm voice as he broke was slowly warming his heart, and he desperately doesn’t want to break completely.

He doesn’t hug her back at first, scared that if he did, she might crumble to dust to. But she was there to help him, grabbing his wrists and wrapping his arms around her and making him pull her against him. He finally crumbled in a different way, grabbing at her desperately and holding her tightly against him, burying his face in her neck.

He held her for the sole purpose of keeping her there, scared that if he let go, she would leave him behind to, for him to break alone.

But, to his much gratefulness, she stayed.

. . .

The sun streamed through the window as it hit her eyes woke Marinette from her slumber, making her groan quietly and face away from it. After feeble attempts to hide from the sun, she gave up and opened her eyes, staring at the bare skin of Adrien’s back.

Her arm was wrapped around his middle, holding him against her as he lay on his side, his breathing steady and indicating he was still asleep. Her forehead pressed against his skin, the rise and fall of his muscles working to keep him breathing making her head move with them. She doesn’t dare move; afraid she might disturb his sleeping state if she shifted even an inch.

She carefully entered his mind, searching for any signs of distress, whether or not he was having a nightmare. But as she searched, she only found a grey void, which meant he was having a dreamless sleep, and that relieved her.

With everything they’ve been through together, her poor Kitty deserved some peace away from this nightmare and hoped he wouldn’t wake up screaming in terror anytime soon.

He just lost his father, and everything he knew all in one day. Which stumped her, because now she had no idea where to start their healing process.

She could start by using the bathroom, seeing as her bladder ached from having to hold her pee in for so long.

She carefully untangled herself from Adrien and the sheets, quietly padding towards the bathroom and pulling the door shut. After she was finished and was in the process of washing her hands, Tikki suddenly fazed through the door.

“Hi,” she said gently, as Marinette dried her hands. “How are you?”

Marinette hummed, drawing back to look at her little companion. “I’m… okay,” she admitted, which was true. “But,” she said, nodding in the direction of the door. “I’m more worried about him.”

Tikki nodded, her eyes saddening. “He seemed to have taken it hard, but considering it’s his father, it’s understandable.” She paused, “Plagg was up all night. He was upset for him.”

“Is he okay?” Marinette asked, concerned for the other kwami.

Tikki nodded, “He’ll be okay, he’s just… rattled.”

Marinette nodded in understanding, “I know the feeling.” She looked back at the door, her mind reaching out to Adrien’s and searching for distress again, and she found none.

“What are you guys going to do?” Tikki asked, her voice quiet.

Marinette shook her head in bewilderment. “I have no idea.”

Tikki sighed, “You guys were doing really well at the lake house.”

Marinette looked back at her kwami, her eyes wide in warning. “I don’t want to go back there.”

“I’m not saying you should,” her kwami sighed, looking up at her holder. “I’m just saying… getting away from it all was really healthy for you guys. And now that Hawkmoth is… gone, well, we don’t need to worry about Paris anymore.”

“What are you saying?” Marinette asked.

“I’m saying… that maybe you guys should try again.”

“Again?” she asked, tilting her head. “Why?”

“Because this time no one is running rampage or hunting you down for the time being,” Tikki said. “Maybe it’s best that you guys get out of here, especially during this time of peace.”

“You mean…” Marinette trailed off. “For good?”

Tikki shrugged, “I mean, it’s up to you. But, getting away was doing wonders for you guys, and now you guys need healing more than ever before.” She paused, floating closer to her holder and smiling warmly at her. “I’m just saying that, with Hawkmoth gone, Nathalie and Lila in jail…” she trailed off, shrugging at her. “Paris is safe.”

_Paris is safe._

Those were words Marinette had only dreamed about.

“Yeah,” she said, after a long moment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

After that, Marinette opened the bathroom door, walking back into the sun lit room and finding Adrien sitting up in bed, turning to her as she walked to him.

“Hi,” he said, his voice cracked and rough, no doubt due to the crying he did last night.

She sat on the bed, taking his hand in hers. “Hi,” she said gently.

He sighed, squeezing her hand back and locking eyes with her. “Can we wake up next to each other from now on?”

She smiled lightly at him, stroking her thumb over his knuckles. “Of course.” She reached up to him with her free hand, cupping his face lightly. “How do you feel?” she asked.

He stared at her for a long moment, before reaching up and taking the hand that held his cheek, holding it there.

“I don’t know,” he said, his voice quiet.

Marinette nodded at him, “I understand.”

He slowly turned his head into her hand, pressing his lips against her palm and kissing it lightly a few times. “I love you,” he said.

Marinette smiled as he continued with his loving kisses. “I know,” she said, her voice warm. “I love you to.”

He kissed her hand a few times before looking at her again, outstretching his arms to her. “Can you c’mere?” he asked.

She nods and crawls back to him again, his arms wrapping protectively around her as he laid back, holding her against his chest. She helped pull the blanket around them once again, resting her head against his chest as she rubbed soothing circles against his chest with her hand. She could feel his strong heartbeat pound against her ear, and she had the sensation of feeling safe.

He touched her arm and rubbed his hand up and down her skin, the sensation making her sleepy again.

She didn’t want to talk to him about anything at the moment, too scared she might trigger another break down. He seemed okay, for the most part, and she would hate herself if she caused any more unnecessary pain.

So, they lay in silence, avoiding all talk about yesterday and just about everything that came before that. Using her hands to rub soothing circles against his chest, hoping she was doing something that soothed him as much as he was soothing her.

They lay almost in a dream land, not quite registering the events that took place the day before, but also still in shock by everything that happened, nonetheless.

They just held each other, for a long moment, taking comfort in the other’s presence.

The dream land shattered when a piercing sound rang in the room, right a top her head in a loud siren. She cringed as Adrien reached up and grabbed his phone, answering the call button and putting the caller on speaker phone.

“Hey, Nino,” Adrien rasped, sitting up in bed with Marinette.

“Hey, dude,” Nino responded over the phone. His voice was laced with sympathy as he talked further. “How are you guys?”

Adrien glanced at Marinette for a second before looking down at the phone again. “We’re… alive.”

Nino didn’t respond at first. “Well, that’s good.”

Awkward silence.

“Do you need something?” Marinette asked, jumping in.

“Yeah, uh,” Nino said, his hesitance showing through his voice. “Alya and I have been up all night at the hospital, you know, with your mom, Adrien.”

Adrien stilled next to her.

“Anyway,” Nino continued, the phone crackling like he was shuffling around somewhere. “The doctor just came out of her room and said… well, in short, she’s going to make it.”

Marinette lit up, “Really? That’s great!”

“Yeah,” Nino responded. “They say she should be dead, honestly, she was flatlining like crazy but… they don’t know how to explain it. She just… her heart started beating again.” He laughed on the other end, “They’re calling it a miracle.”

“That’s amazing,” Marinette sighed, feeling hopeful for the first time in hours. “What do you think, Adrien?” She turned to him and faltered.

He was hunched over, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose like he was in distress. His face wasn’t contorting, like he could be holding back a sob, but rather his face was relaxed.

She touched his shoulder, “Adrien?” she asked.

“Oh! And another thing,” Nino said, interrupting her from her concern. “She’s awake.”

. . .

Nino, Alya and Marinette all stood behind Adrien, him gripping Marinette’s hand tightly as they all stared at the closed door to the room. He didn’t know how he felt, hasn’t known how he felt since he found out Marinette was missing. He finally figured it out when his father died in front of him by his own destructive magic, why he didn’t know how he felt, which explained exactly how he felt.

Numb.

Marinette squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her. She was looking at him with a gentle smile on her face, making him feel slightly warmer and safer.

“It’s gonna be fine,” she reassured, squeezing his fingers. “She’s your mom and injured. She’s not gonna do anything.”

“I’m not nervous about that,” he said, looking back at the door. “I’m just… nervous.”

Marinette nodded in understanding. “That’s okay,” she said, catching his gaze again. She smiled up at him, before placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “That means you’re excited.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her, repeating the words that he had said all that time ago. They were simple words, the words he said right before he kissed her for the first time. Well, the first time he could remember, anyway.

He squeezed Marinette’s hand one last time before letting go and walking forward, glancing once back at his friends, who all gave him encouraging nods and smiles. He turned back to the door, reached for the handle, turned it, then walked in.

The sight was overwhelming. She sat on a hospital bed with an IV in her arm, the water dripping down the tub from the water bag next to her bed. Her green eyes turned to the opened door and widened in surprise when she saw him. Her blond hair, thick and long, draped past her shoulders and curled like waves on the sea. She was dressed in a hospital gown, her gleaming, flawless skin so pale it almost matched the white walls. She had dark bags under her eyes, like she’s been up all night and her hands lay in her lap, shaking.

But, she was beautiful, nonetheless.

“Adrien,” Emilie Agreste breathed, her voice sweet and melodic.

Said boy drew a breath at the sound of his name coming from her, and he couldn’t help but smile widely at her as he realized _his mother was alive._

“Hi, mom,” he said, his eyes misting.

Something inside of him broke and he pushed the door closed, before walking forward and wrapping his arms around his mother for the first time in years. She clung to him tightly, as tightly as her shaking hands would let her, but he made up for her shakiness by burying his face in her hair, holding back a sob as he inhaled her motherly scent, which was still there after all this time.

_She was alive._

“Oh, my baby boy,” she said, her own will breaking as she sobbed once, holding his face as he pulled back. Her eyes watered as she stared into his eyes, a smile breaking across her face. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

He nodded, “Me to,” he said, taking her hands and pulling the chair from the corner up so he could sit in front of her. “Mom, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

She nodded, still holding his hand as he sat down, looking up at her.

He bowed his head, trying to keep himself from breaking down so he could speak. Never, in a million years did he believe he would see his mother again. He believed her dead for so long it just kind of rooted inside him like a cement block, making him carry around this extra weight that shouldn’t be there in the first place. He should’ve grown up with her more.

He looked back up at her, “What happened to you?” He asked, watching her eyes shift from happiness to attentiveness. “Why were you doing down there?”

She inhaled deeply, releasing the breath slowly before answering. “Because I wore the peacock Miraculous for too long.”

Adrien blanched, “You wore the peacock Miraculous?

She nodded.

“Why?”

She shook her head, “Because your father and I were idiots.” She let a dry laugh escape her lips, before looking at him again. “We found them and were amazed by their magical properties. We thought it would be fun… although, we hadn’t realized that the peacock Miraculous was broken.”

“And it was hurting you,” Adrien said, drawing the conclusion.

She nodded, “And it was hurting me.”

“But why?” he asked, referring back to his question. “Why use them? What were you guys hoping to accomplish?”

She sighed, “It was all your father’s idea in the beginning. He said we could use the Miraculous for our own wants and needs, build upon the power and such.” She shook her head, “That man has always been power hungry even before…” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess he was.”

Emilie turned back to her son, “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Adrien raised his head to meet her eyes, before slowly nodding.

She nodded as well, pressing her lips together. “I should’ve guessed that,” she said, looking away. “He would’ve been here with you.”

Adrien watched his mother in concern. “I don’t doubt it.”

It’s true, he didn’t.

Emilie didn’t say anything for a long moment, and Adrien looked back up at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

She looked back at him, smiling bittersweetly. “I lost that man a long time ago,” she said, squeezing his hand. “I’ll be okay.”

He nodded, “How did this happen?” he asked, curious. “I mean, I know it was the peacock Miraculous and all, but how did you…” he stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. “Did he do this to you?” he settled with.

She shook her head, “No, I just… lost consciousness I suppose and… well, here we are.”

Adrien didn’t know if she knew she died, or whether she should know if she didn’t. He had experience in that area, having almost died himself before Marinette pulled him back. But still, almost dying was scary, and maybe it was enough to make his mom go a little crazy. He supposed it was a conversation for another time, or never at all. She was here, and that’s all that mattered.

He nodded, “Yeah,” he said, smiling up at her. “Here we are.”

Emilie suddenly grew a sad look in her eyes, watching her son in front of her as they talked. “I’m sorry I left you.”

Adrien shook his head, “It’s not your fault.”

She sighed, “Yes, it is.” She paused, looking away. “Gabriel and I chose to use the Miraculous, interested in their magic and sorcery. But we hadn’t realized the peacock Miraculous was broken and that it was hurting me till it was too late.” She shook her head, like she was mad. “Gabriel was so sucked in about the power that they possessed that he continued to push me into it, pushing me to press things farther and continue to use the peacock Miraculous.”

She looked back over at her son, her demeanor softening as she looked into his eyes. “He convinced me that what were doing was good, but he was obsessed with the power it gave him… us, that he ignored that it was hurting me. And, in my blind love for him, I was the one that paid the price in the end.”

There was a long pause in the air as Adrien thinks. He thought back to what his father said before, how he was doing this for him, for his mother. That he was doing this because he loved her and him, and he wondered if that could’ve been true.

“Did he do this out of love?” Adrien suddenly asked.

“No,” Emilie said immediately. “He did it out of guilt.” She paused, thinking. “Maybe he did love me, at some point, but if he couldn’t move on, still persisting after me while hurting others… that’s not an act of love, it’s an act of guilt.” She sighed, leaning back into the pillows of the bed, gaining a thoughtful look. “He felt guilty of pushing me and letting me slowly… deteriorate.” She paused again, her eyes growing painful as she stared down at the sheets. “I guess that’s partially my fault for letting him.”

“No,” Adrien said, still not letting go of her hand. He waited for her to look at him before continuing. “He deceived you, convince you to do it. It’s not your fault for being convinced by an attractive man who is really good at lying.” He also gained a sad look in his eyes. “I guess he deceived me to.”

“He deceived everyone,” Emilie said, drawing his attention back to her. “But that doesn’t matter right now. Right now, we are back together, and that’s all that matters.” She smiled, placing her other hand over their intertwined ones. “And hopefully… no, we _will_ move on from this.”

Adrien stared up at her, slowly nodding. Something inside him snapped, but it wasn’t a breaking, sobbing kind of snap. It was more like a pleasant, bittersweet feeling inside his chest that made him want to cry from both sadness and happiness.

It was the sensation of starting something new, starting over and starting fresh.

“Yeah,” Adrien said, a door closing shut inside him. He smiled slightly, “Yeah, I think we will.”

She smiled at him, and the conversation about past events was over.

“So,” she said, scooting a little closer to him with a bright smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. “Who’s the girl?”

He knitted his eyebrows together in surprise, “How did you know?”

“Oh, my baby,” she said, smiling warmly at him. “You have that glint in your eyes.”

He snorted, “What glint?”

“That you’re in love,” she said, leaning forward. “So, Little Romeo,” she said, Adrien’s chest filling with warmth at the old nickname. “Who’s your Juliet?”

He smiled at the irony.

“Marinette,” he said, suddenly jumping into a stupid grin. “My Lady.”

Emilie’s smile couldn’t get wider, “You call her that?” When he nodded, her smile brightened. “That’s just adorable,” she said, glancing at the door. “Is she here?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Can I meet her?” she asked in anticipation.

Adrien smiled at the idea before getting up from his chair and opening the door to the room. She was still there, pacing the walkway while biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. She turned around and immediately caught sight of him, stopping in her tracks as he smiled at her.

He reached out to her, “C’mere, she wants to meet you.”

Marinette blinked, “Really?”

He nodded; his hand still outstretched to her.

She gulped once before stepping forward and taking his hand, letting him gently guide her into the room. Marinette froze when she met Emilie’s eyes, a little terrified, but she relaxed when she smiled warmly at her.

“Marinette, I presume?” she asked, her voice warm.

“Uh,” Marinette started, before shaking herself out of her stupor. “Yes, ma’am.”

Emilie laughed lightly, “Please,” she said, outstretching her arm to her. “Call me Emilie.”

Marinette hesitated before walking forward, Adrien pressing on her lower back to help her move until she was at Emilie’s bedside.

She outstretched her hand and took Emilie’s offered one, shaking once and relaxing fully when Emilie smiled again at her, reassuring her.

“You’re a very beautiful young woman,” she said, making Marinette blush. Emilie turned to her son, who was on the other side of her bed. “Don’t you agree?”

He grinned, glancing at Marinette’s blushing face, only getting redder at his next words. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, _God,_ ” she said, covering half her face with her free hand while the other two laughed at her. “You two are going to be a nightmare.”

“My of my, Princess,” Adrien said, gaining a wicked grin. “A little shy with compliments?”

She rolled her eyes, “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s adorable when you blush,” he said.

“Oh, well, in that case, I’m screwed.”

“Aw, c’mon, I’m not that bad.”

“Speak for yourself, _Kitty,_ ” she said, adding playful venom to her words. “I’m the one that has to deal with you.”

“Oh, my goodness!” Emilie said, laughing loudly at them. “You two are too adorable!”

“Tell me about it,” Adrien said, glancing at Marinette, who only snorted.

“Oh, Little Romeo,” she said, using her other hand to take her son’s hand. “She’s a keeper.”

He smiled, locking eyes with Marinette. “I know.”

She smiled at him; her cheeks still pink.

“And you,” Emilie said, turning to Marinette with a warm smile on her face, cupping her hands between hers as she locked eyes with her, paralyzing the girl with fear at first.

“Take care of him,” she said simply.

Marinette’s eyes snapped to Adrien’s who was watching them, a look of pleading crossing his eyes that spoke volumes to her.

 ** _Please,_** he said in her mind. **_Stay._**

She smiled at him, before looking at both of them while saying her next words.

“Always.”

. . .

“How long will you be gone?”

Marinette turned back to Alya, who was watching her carefully while her arm linked with Nino’s, who was standing right next to her. They were standing outside her parent’s bakery, the warm afternoon sun blaring down on them in hot waves of heat that made the back of her neck sweat, especially with her hair splayed around her shoulders freely.

She gave a quick glance to the side, watching as her father and Adrien loaded a few more bags in the back of the car. Marinette was usually a heavy packer, mostly because she never really went on trips that often and never knew what she needed or wanted. But, since they’d be gone a while, she figured it was appropriate to pack as much as she did. 

It’s been two weeks since the fall of Hawkmoth and his minions, and in those two weeks she has spent most of her time with Adrien, packing, and making multiple calls about the trip. The trip they were leaving for that very moment.

She sighed, looking back at her friends, “A few months,” she admitted.

“A few _months_?” Alya said incredulously. “What about Paris?”

Marinette crossed her arms at her chest, shifting on her feet. “Just… with Hawkmoth defeated and Lila and Nathalie in jail… there’s not really a use for Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Nino said, shaking his head at her. “Paris will always need you guys.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you,” she said, looking at both of them. “But… it’s why Adrien and I decided to take this trip. We’re using this time of peace and calm in Paris to… heal.”

Alya and Nino nodded in understanding, and Marinette smiled at them, reminding herself just how amazing her friends really were.

“How are you guys doing?” Alya asked.

She sighed, looking down. She had absolutely no idea how to answer that question, considering that she felt alright, but at the same time she was not. But she also felt that Adrien was okay, but at the same time he wasn’t. Greif is a strange thing, she guessed.

“I… don’t know,” she stated simply, looking back up at them. “We’re getting help where we’re going. Adrien found this place in Texas, America. It’s a small town, not that many people, and the house Emilie rented for us is huge and on this little secluded piece of land.” She paused, “The little town a few minutes away has this therapist place, and we’re meeting them a few days after we arrive.” She shrugged, “I guess those English lessons in school really paid off, huh?”

Alya snickered, “Sure, I guess. Never thought you’d be using them to talk to the American folk.”

Marinette smiled, “I’ve always felt like I might need them.”

“Of course, you did,” Nino said, wrapping his arm around Alya’s shoulders. “What about senior year?”

“We’ll be coming back before the school year starts up again, and we’ll be taking online classes once we’re in America for the rest of our Junior year.” Marinette smiled at them, “But of course, it won’t be the same without you guys there.”

“At least you’re not leaving to go into hiding this time,” Alya said, leaning against Nino. “And for the love of God, where did you get all this travel money from?”

“That would be my mother,” Adrien said, walking up and standing next to Marinette. “She’s CEO of Agreste Fashion now, taking the position with a determination to start over with a clean slate.” He shrugged, “And now, she’s one of the richest people in Paris.”

“That’s amazing,” Alya said, glancing between Marinette and Adrien. “Ever think of taking up the position, Adrien?”

Adrien puckered his lips, “I don’t know, it’ll have to grow on me.” He shrugged at them, “Besides, I would have to be older anyway.”

“C’mon,” Nino said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t deny that it would be really cool to be CEO of something.”

Adrien considered, leaning his head form side to side in thought. “I mean, yeah, it sounds cool, but…” he looked over at Marinette, “Right now, I have other things to focus on.”

She blushed, turning away shyly.

“Let’s just hope Paris won’t go into a frenzy once you guys are gone,” Alya said, changing the subject. “A lot of criminals could start appearing when they realize Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t in town.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Marinette said, looking at them while smirking. “Which reminds me,” she said, and her tone softened to sincere. “I never got to thank you guys properly for saving my life, which is why…” she said, bringing out the two Miraculous’ from her pocket and giving them to her shocked friends.

“Since Ladybug and Chat Noir are out of commission for a while, how would Rena Rouge and Carapace feel about protecting the city for a while?”

Alya looked down at her Miraculous before back at her best friend. “You’re serious?”

She nodded, smiling at them. “You guys are more than capable.”

Alya suddenly jumped on her friend, holding her tightly and almost sucking the dear life out of Marinette. “Thank you, Marinette!”

Nino joined in on the hug, pulling the two girls close into an embrace.

“Ah, c’mon,” Adrien said, feigning offense. “A group hug without me?”

Marinette smiled fondly at him, “Get in here, cat boy.”

The four friends embraced, holding each other tightly almost as if they were afraid to let them go. Soon enough, the friends were shedding small tears of their own, knowing their time was coming to an end.

“That’s all of it!” Tom said, walking up the separating teens with Emilie and Sabine with him. “All your bags are packed and ready to go,” he said, then pointed at both Adrien and Marinette. “You kids be safe.”

Marinette nodded, trying hard not to cry because she could tell both of her parents were already struggling to hold it together for her sake. She wasn’t leaving forever, but she was still leaving, their baby girl was leaving.

She reached out and embraced both her parents, hugging them tightly and not wanting to let them go.

“We are so proud of you, honey,” Sabine said, rubbing her daughter’s back. “We are so proud.”

“I love you guys,” Marinette said, hugging them tighter to keep the tears in.

“We love you to, Marinette,” Tom said.

They separated, giving each other wet smiles before turning back to Adrien, who was hugging his mother.

“I’m so proud of you,” Emilie said, cupping her son’s cheek once they parted, tears streaming down her face.

He has been waiting to hear those words for three years, searching for them in his father who only turned his back to him, leaving him cold. But, as it turned out, it was his mother who finally gave those words to him in the end.

And he couldn’t ask for it in any other way.

Adrien hated leaving her behind, but he also knew that she would be okay, and that all she needed was knowing he was okay. He would be, in time, but not right now. Right now, it was time to leave, and put the past behind him.

Put what his father did behind him.

Adrien hugged her again, “I love you, mom.”

Emilie finally sobbed, holding him close. “I love you to, Little Romeo,” she said. “Be safe, my darling.”

He pulled back, giving her a warm smile with tears filling his own eyes. “I will.”

Finally, Adrien and Marinette stepped away from the group, pausing to stare at them longingly one last time. There were too many emotions to spare each other, so they decided that, when they could find the right words, they would say them. But not now, right now was the time to heal.

So, they turned to the car, Adrien walking around to the driver’s seat while Marinette opened the door to the passenger’s side.

“Guys.”

They stopped, looking back up at their loved ones.

“Thank you,” Alya said, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you for saving Paris.”

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, both of them shocked by the thanks, but they realized that, this thank you, was because they actually saved Paris from Hawkmoth, and for good this time.

They smiled back at the group.

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said.

Finally, she and Adrien climbed into the car, and he pressed the key into the ignition.

“Ugh, finally!” Plagg said, appearing from the back seat. “I can’t wait to get my hands on that airplane cheese platter.”

“Plagg!” Tikki cried, rising to meet him.

“What?” Plagg said, obviously confused, “The world as we know it might be changing, but I’m staying the same, dammit!”

Adrien looked over at Marinette, their eyes meeting, then they suddenly burst out laughing. It was relieving, really, that even while everything was changing so quickly around them, that everything might’ve fallen apart… or this could be a fresh start. With all the changes around them, they laughed as the revelation hit them.

Some things don’t ever change.

. . .

The flight was smooth and easy, which was a relief to Marinette. The last thing she needed was to put on that mask she was giving a rest so she could go save the world again.

But, funnily enough, it seemed that luck was on their side today.

They grabbed a quick bite to eat before finding their rental car and heading out in the direction of where they will be staying. It took only a couple hours to get to their destination, a house in the middle of this beautiful valley, and only a few other houses in their line of sight.

The house itself was huge, and since the weather in Texas was usually hot, they had about five air conditioners throughout the entire place. It seemed expensive, but Emilie had told them it was cheap compared to their mansion, which she would be selling sooner than later. Call it a way of moving on healthily.

The sun was setting by the time Marinette finished unpacking her clothes, and she stepped out of the room onto the balcony that she and Adrien would be sharing for the next few months. It was a wide platform, overlooking the horizon which was a fiery orange with hints of pink in the sky. She was jet lagged, tired and so ready to hit the hay and sleep next to Adrien, preferably him holding her close in his arms. The thought warmed her to her bones, and she couldn’t help but smile as she stopped at the edge of the balcony, the wind dancing with her lose hair.

She thought about absolutely nothing as she stared at the descending sun, turning the sky a beautiful canvas of orange, pink and blue. She was calm, which was something she hasn’t felt in a while, and it felt nice. It was hard to believe that just a _few weeks ago_ she didn’t even know Chat Noir’s real name.

Time must’ve slipped by her, she guessed, and honestly, she was good with that. She knew there was not way she would ever go back to those dark days, even if they came back to haunt her. But, if it meant those memories, those traumatic, horrifying memories stayed in her dreams and never reappeared again in real life, she believed she could live with that. And that, sounded like mental health progress to her.

She heard Adrien walking up behind her, before slipping his arms around her waist and holding her from behind, pulling her body close to his. He rested his cheek against her temple and watched the sunset with her, not one of them saying anything.

Because, for once, there was nothing to be said.

Adrien twisted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, before returning his attention to the sunset, watching it just about to disappear behind the horizon.

“We’re gonna be okay,” he said softly.

Long pause.

His arms around her. His gently kisses and touches. His smile only meant for her. His voice whispering three little words in the dark. His being consuming her in every way possible. Him asking for control and giving her a sensual experience over and over again. His everything.

She smiled, his everything… her everything.

“Yeah,” she finally said back, lacing her fingers with his and holding them around her waist. “I know.”

The sun finally ducked behind the horizon and the slowly disappearing light reminded her of the promise she made all those months ago. The promise she made with a kiss to the back of Chat Noir’s hand a top the Eiffel Tower. She hadn’t known what it meant at the time, playing it off as just some sort of thank you, or a quick warm comfort to give to her partner.

But, looking back on it…

It was a promise to never let him crash. Never let him fall unless she caught him. A promise to catch him when he fell for her… and she kept that promise, and would continue to catch him, every day.

She almost laughed at the idea of letting him go. The idea might’ve terrified her once, but now, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, the idea was ridiculous… utterly ridiculous. Funny even, and she couldn’t help but admire how safe she finally felt, safer than she had in a long… long time.

The road was tough, and the pain was worse, but then again, without all this pain and suffering, they wouldn’t be here. They wouldn’t be here in this calm moment, after defeating their enemy. They could still be battling him for all they knew, and maybe that time, they wouldn’t have won. But they did win, and it just so happens they were in this calm, tranquil moment together.

Being together in the end… God, that was a blessing in itself.

Marinette smiled, looking up and spotting a shooting star that streaked across the sky aimlessly, going nowhere into the unknown. Once upon a time she would’ve desperately wished for something she wanted, a chance against Hawkmoth, a date with Adrien, her dream to work in fashion.

Well, maybe that dream for fashion is still on the wishing list.

But, as she watched it slowly disappear, she realized she didn’t have a wish. She has everything she’s ever wanted, and for the moment, her dreams of the future can be worried about in the future. She was too focused on the now. Even if the shooting star was going aimlessly nowhere, it still dancing happily, burning hot and fierce and just… happy.

She smiled, like she was.

She fell like the comet… and it was scary, hell it was terrifying. Falling for someone hard like that is absolutely terrifying, because you don’t know where you’re going, how it’s going to end, or if you fall out of love. The fears of losing him was too great for her to comprehend…

But she pushed all those fearful thoughts away and realized something. She didn’t need to be scared of losing him, she only needed to focus on keeping him, because… she wasn’t worried about falling out of love, because she was forever falling in love.

Adrien pulled her away and turned her around to face her, the dimly lit sky just barely lighting up their faces. His eyes were gentle as he gazed at her lovingly, his hands reaching up and taking her chin in his hand, tilting her face closer to his.

The kiss that followed was a promise of his own that echoed in her mind. They were going to be okay; they were going to heal, and he was going to keep on falling for her.

She smiled in the kiss, realizing something so cheesy and amazing at the same time.

She wasn’t expecting to Fall, but she had to admit it…

It was the best thing that ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Epilogue right now!


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive others, not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace." ~Jonathan Lockwood Huie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I've had this scene in my head forever, enjoy!

Chapter 40: Epilogue

Sighing, Adrien rummaged around in his pocket until he found his keys, walking down the hallway of the apartment building he was living in. It was a nice place, more expensive than most houses, but, being the CEO of Agreste Fashion, he gets the perks of living life in the high rise. Not to mention, the extremely attractive woman sitting at her desk in her office, head bent and not even hearing him come in.

He leaned on the door frame for a minute, watching her completely enveloped in her work, her screen constantly moving as she moved, adjusted and highlighted different sides of whatever outfit she was working on now.

He smiled after a full two minutes of her not noticing him and finally spoke. “Hey, Princess.”

Marinette jumped with a loud screeched and fell back off her chair, hitting the floor hard with a loud groan.

“Oh my God,” Adrien rushed forward, helping her sit up. “Are you okay?”

She half laughed, “That’s the third time I’ve fallen out of my chair thanks to _you_ ,” she said, poking his chest. “And yes, I’m fine, but now my butt is going to have a big, fat bruise on it.”

He snorted, taking her hands and helping her to her feet. “Well,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. “It’s lucky no one else sees your _adorable_ little ass than me.”

“That has a bruise on it now, because of you,” she smirked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning closer. “Did someone have a good day at the office?”

He leaned closer, brushing his lips over hers. “You could say that.”

She leaned back, making him chase her, “And why did Mr. Agreste, CEO of Agreste Fashion and face of the company, worldwide supermodel and hot as balls,” she smirked at him, “Have a good day?”

He leaned back, smiling at her sweetly. “Because someone came and surprised me during my lunch break.”

She giggled, “Well, did you enjoy your spaghetti and meat _balls_?”

He hummed, “I thought you were the one that ate all the meatballs.”

She smirked at him, “You are most definitely right about that.”

He leaned down and kissed her gently, breathing her in and as he melted against her. For six years, Adrien Agreste has been under a spell. A most amazing, perfect and _addictive_ spell that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

When they came back from their travels almost six years ago, they started off senior year with a bang. It was the best year of his life, and the most relaxed and amazing time ever. Well, that is until he turned eighteen and graduated, moved in with Marinette as they went to the same college the following fall, and now, twenty-three years old and still hopelessly in love? Yeah, sounds about right.

Marinette pulled back, a grin on her face as she felt the lingering effects of the deep kiss.

He watched her, “Enjoying yourself, My Lady?”

She hummed, reaching up again and pecking him on the lips, before exiting out of the embrace.

She turned back to her desk, sitting down again and retrieving the pen she dropped on the floor, keeling over the glowing screen again.

“How are your final projects going?” he asked, standing behind her and watching her work.

“Fine,” she sighed, completely invested in her work. “I never thought fashion school would be so difficult.”

He smiled at her, “You’re on the home stretch, My Lady,” he held her head in place as he kissed her temple. “Keep working, you’re going to make an amazing _fashionista_ one day.”

She shakes her head, her lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back her laughter, or most likely, a rude remark. “When will you ever stop with the damn cat puns?”

He snickered, giving her one last look over in appreciation before walking towards the doorframe. “The day I die, Princess.”

She shook her head, and Adrien took that opportunity to exit her office, walking past the kitchen and down the hall, already loosening the tie that has been suffocating him all day. He turned into the bedroom, _their_ bedroom and tossed the tie on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off him, not bothering to hang it up as he stripped himself of his work clothes that have been extremely restrictive all day.

He changed into a blue t-shirt and some black jeans, much more comfortable before picking up his clothes off the various places they have landed and tossing them in the laundry bin.

He walked into Marinette’s closet and looked around, searching for the red scarf she loved so much. He finally found it in front of a few shirts on the floor and picked it up, leaving the bedroom again.

He turned into her office, where she was still silently working, but her eyebrows lifted when he entered the room, telling him she knew he was there.

She looked up at him as he approached, giving the scarf a quizzical look. “What’s that for?”

He gave her a confused look, “It’s almost time to go?”

She grew confused, “Almost—” he eyes widened, “Oh, _shit._ ”

He laughed at her reaction, throwing her head back and groaning.

“Annnnnd she forgets,” he said, looking at her adorable blush on her cheeks. “Again.”

She sighed, saving her recent work and closing her computer, standing and readjusting her skirt. She was in a white blouse, and a blood red skirt that accented her curves _purrfectly._ Her hair was a matted mess though, sticking around her head since she wore a hat that day to her university. She turned to the mirror on the wall, running her fingers through her hair in disgust.

“I look as bad as Plagg giving himself a bath,” she said, cringing at her hair.

“Well, what’s that supposed to mean?” Plagg said, flying into the room with his usual sarcasm. “The reason _why_ cats look so good is because we are experts at cleaning ourselves.”

Adrien grimace, “I am absolutely positive that’s not how it works.”

“Plagg,” Tikki said, arriving next to him. “Stop annoying the poor children.”

“They’re over twenty now,” Plagg said. “And the kinky stuff they do in bed says that they are clearly _not_ children anymore.”

Both Marinette and Adrien bristled at that last comment. Although, he wasn’t wrong.

Adrien cast a look at his distress lady, who gritted her teeth in frustration as her hair refused to cooperate.

He smiled at her fondly, “Just put it in a bun, babe. No need to get frustrated.”

She huffed, “You try having a bad hair day, _Mr. Model._ ”

“Hey!” he said, smirking despite himself. “I happen to have a lot of bad hair days, thank you very much.”

“Uh huh,” she said, glancing at him through the mirror. “When?”

He froze, “Uh…”

“Exactly,” she said, giggling despite herself. Giving up, she finally put it up in a high bun, pulling a few strands of hair out around her face to at least make herself presentable for tonight’s events.

She turned towards Adrien again, a satisfied grin on her face. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, she looked gorgeous.

“Okay,” she said, taking the scarf from him and wrapping it around her neck. “Are you ready?”

Adrien hesitated, remembering what he was supposed to do before. “Uh, can I actually meet you there?”

She gave him a curious look, “Why?”

He hesitated again, “I just… have something to do first.”

She tilted her head, “Okay,” she said, “Do you want me to come with you?”

He shook his head, “No, this is something I have to do on my own.”

She nodded, “Okay,” she gave him a concerned look but didn’t push him as she reached for her purse on the desk, letting Tikki fly into it first. She reached up and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you there, then.”

He nodded, “See you.”

She pecked him on the lips one final time before she left her office, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she walked. He heard her leaving the apartment, the door clicking shut behind her.

“You okay?” Plagg asked. “Kid, you don’t need to do this.”

He nodded, “I know,” he sighed. “But… I don’t know, tomorrows the anniversary of our victory and… I need to get some much-needed closure before I… approach her about it.”

Plagg nodding in understanding, “That makes sense… but why wait until now?”

Adrien sighed, walking to the front door and pulling his jacket from the rack, sliding his arms through the holes and holding it open for Plagg as he opened the door to the apartment.

“Because I wasn’t ready until now.”

. . .

He would be at Marinette’s parent’s bakery by now, making small talk with her parents and throwing out memories with Alya and Nino. Everyone was coming back tonight, including his mom, who’s been traveling the world for the past year, but she was coming back to Paris that night to celebrate the victory, but also tragedy that took place six years ago.

The anniversary of the defeat of Hawkmoth was tomorrow, less of a celebration and more of a remembrance day, of a dark time it was during that two year long war. It just seemed wrong, including to Adrien, to celebrate the death of someone, especially if that someone was his father.

They were “remembering” tonight, because tomorrow night there was a huge parade that will be marching through Paris in Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s honor. They would be up on a float, which was a little too much, but Mayor Bourgeois insisted, and he and Ladybug finally relented.

Adrien should be at her parent’s house then, but instead he was here.

He hasn’t been here since the day of the funeral, which only a few people came to in the end, only close friends and family. Even then, he didn’t stay for any dirt throwing and just left, Marinette following him into an alleyway so he could cry privately. She held him that day, came home with him and finally fell asleep with some nice, gently touches on his back from his lady.

The next week, they left for their trip, and it felt good to get away. When they came back a few weeks before senior year started, he didn’t go back to the cemetery. Not once in six years, until now.

He looked down at the slab of stone, with big fat letters and sighed heavily, staring down at it for a long moment before speaking.

“Hey, dad,” he said.

GABRIEL AGRESTE

_“With great power, comes great responsibility.”_

Adrien shook his head, “I don’t even know why I picked that quote,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You don’t deserve Spiderman’s legacy, not that you have it. You’re exactly the opposite of him.” He paused, sighing, “Of a hero.”

The slab of stone said nothing, which he was grateful for.

He shook his head again, “What the hell am I doing here?” he said, dryly laughing as he kicked a twig away from his foot. “You don’t deserve my presence, or my forgiveness.”

He paused, staring as the wind played with his blond locks and he pushed his bangs from his face. “I had to fight basically the whole city to get you buried here,” he said, looking around the graveyard with hundreds of different head stones in the ground. “Many people wanted to take your ashes and throw them in the trash, or down the toilet, get a taste of your own medicine.” He paused, “Although, I don’t know how you would, considering you’re dead.”

He looked down at his feet, shifting on his weight. He didn’t say anything for a long time, not until he was ready to speak.

“I’m asking Marinette to marry me,” he said, looking back at his father’s name. “Tomorrow, during the Ladybug and Chat Noir parade, and then later again as Marinette.” He chuckled, a nervousness sprouting in his chest. “Is it weird that I want both halves of her?”

The grave didn’t respond.

“Ah, who am I kidding?” he said, looking to the sky and reminiscing of days of old, when he was a hopeless case, even more hopeless when it came to his very attractive partner. “I’ve wanted both halves of her since the day we met.”

He paused, huffing. “That was the day I met your other half to.”

Still, no response.

“She’s a better designer than you,” he said, grinning because he loved bragging about her. Not bragging of her, but bragging about how badass his girlfriend, hopefully fiancé soon and maybe wife in the future, was. “The designs she comes up with… damn,” he said, shaking his head in astonishment. “She’s going to outshine you one day.”

He paused, considering something.

“Although,” he said more quietly, realizing. “She’s always outshone you in the first place.”

He watched as the leaves on top of the stone shifted from the chilly wind. It was close to fall season, and the clouds above him were cloudy, blocking out the sun. It made the conversation he was having with his dead father all the more weird and eerie, but he also felt a little cocky, since for once, his father couldn’t respond back and couldn’t walk away from the conversation.

He sighed, dragging out a long breath before responding.

“She wants to have kids one day,” he said, smiling at the thought of her carrying his children. “Of course, we’re nowhere near that, but that doesn’t cut the fact that…” he trailed off, glancing down.

“I’m gonna be a father one day,” he said, looking back at his father’s name.

The stone slab said nothing.

He took a deep breath, before forcing out the reason why he came here in the first place.

“For so long, ever since mom disappeared and you got cold all those years ago, I was afraid of becoming a father… becoming the person that you were,” he said, his voice hardening a little. “I was so scared of that possibility that I completely neglected the idea of ever becoming a father.”

He paused, catching his breath.

“You left me,” he said, his voice tight. “You abandoned me when I needed you most and forced me to grieve my mother alone.” He stared at the stone slab, cold and defiant like his father. “Then, to make it worse, it turns out you’re the person behind the mask that was using people to his advantage when they are at their most vulnerable.” He shook his head, disgusted. “Do you have any idea how sick that is?”

The slab said nothing.

He took a deep breath, pushing the air out of his nose fast and hard. “You almost killed me, my friends, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He softened a bit, reminding himself that he was dead, and he can’t hear him. “You almost killed mom.”

He paused.

“Which is why I killed you,” Adrien said, his voice cracking a bit on the last word. “I used to regret it—I regret that I was the one that killed you.” He looked at his father’s name again, “But I don’t regret you’re gone.”

Another pause.

“Because,” he said, breathing to keep him steady. “You almost killed _My Lady_ ,” he said, pointing at himself. “And that means you were willing to go to any lengths to get mom back, including killing someone,” he paused, “And that includes my future kids.”

He shook his head, “I can’t let someone so evil and so ignorant be on the same planet—same universe as my family.”

He paused again.

“That’s why I killed you.”

The slab of stone didn’t answer.

“I don’t hate you, father, but—” he stopped, considering his words. Before realizing he wasn’t there, and he can’t talk back or hurt him anymore. Even after all this time, after him being untouchable because he was gone, Adrien still feared him.

But now, he was down fearing his father.

“I’m… glad you’re gone,” he said, staring at his name. “For the sake of my family and the people I love, because you can’t hurt them anymore.”

Adrien rubs his hand over his chin and lips, trying to keep his hands from shaking to much he couldn’t drive to Marinette’s old home.

Finally, he spoke.

“I’m going to be a better father than you ever were,” he said, his voice shaking. He paused a long time before continuing, “Which is why—”

He stopped again. He stared down at the grave, knowing perfectly well that the ashes beneath the dirt didn’t deserve this, especially from him of all people. He should turn back now, leave the place behind and hate his father for the rest of his life. But then, he would have to carry this weight around with him for the rest of his life, constantly hating him until he became the very thing he didn’t want to become.

He would never become his father, which is why—

“I forgive you,” Adrien said, glancing at the name one final time.

Without much else, he turned on his heel, not looking back at the grave once until he reached the gates, them opening for him as he exited the graveyard. He never intended to go back there for the rest of his life if it meant he was moving on for good, and he was okay with that.

The wind picked up the very moment that Adrien passed through the gates, them slowly shutting behind him, like a closing door in his life.

And there is was, barely in the wind and barely audible. A regretful, deep voice that whispered in his ear along with the wind. A voice that knew fully well, he didn’t deserve it as well.

But nevertheless…

**_Thank you._**

Adrien lightly smiled once, before turning back down the street, walking towards the parking lot just as the gates shut close behind him.

And hence, ended a rivalry between a son and a father.

Falling…

Huh.

The things it can do.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, it is finished 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for "Falling" with me during this journey! I appreciate all you guys so much and the super sweet comments you guys give me just make my day! Love you guys <3
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> I already have something new in the works, so stay tuned!
> 
> insta: being_happy_official
> 
> Again, thank you. Writing "Falling" was a wild, amazing, and emotional ride. But hey! We got the happy ending we all wanted, right?
> 
> If you like my writing, go check out my other stories on my dashboard! They're called Bleeding Love and Afterglow and hopefully many more to come!
> 
> Thanks, and stay safe out there my lovelies <3  
> ~being_happy

**Author's Note:**

> Insta: being_happy_official


End file.
